Réquiem LIVRO I: Dança da Lua Cheia
by Ariene Melo-Barbara Bianchini
Summary: "O Mundo vai mudar e uma nova força irá se levantar... A calmaria vai acabar e as trevas retornar. Mais forte, mais cruel... Inocentes serão perdidos e sangue será derramado..." COMPLETA. LIVRO II NO AR.
1. Prólogo

**Réquiem**

**Por: Ariene Melo e Bárbara Bianchini**

**Prólogo **

**N/A (B): **Essa história se baseia em um RPG que nós jogamos, nós mudamos algumas coisas do final original, mas permanecemos com outras, e para um melhor entendimento nós (Ariene e Eu) vamos explicar como aconteceram as coisas nas NA's pois ficaria complicado colocar na fic que como é adaptada de um rpg acaba se tornando meio complicado para nós explicar algumas coisas que nós simplesmente fazíamos sem muito nexo...(obs, nós duas escrevemos as NA's, então as vezes algo se repete, mas ainda assim, acho que vale a pena ler, uma vez que os pontos de vista mudam...)

**N/A (A):** IMPORTANTE Para início de conversa, essa fic se originou de um RPG, jogado nos intervalos das aulas do pré-vestibular (Tudo bem que depois passou a ser durante as aulas também, mas isso não vem ao casso). A questão é que quando o jogo começou ninguém tinha lido o último livro da série, por isso encerramos a saga do Harry Potter a nossa maneira, afinal precisávamos de uma linha de tempo acertada e fundamentos para iniciar o jogo. E claro, porque cada um queria ter também o seu personagem original! Por isso, antes que vocês comessem a ler a fic, precisam saber que os personagens principais dela serão na sua maioria os que foram criados por nós jogadores. Tudo bem, devem estar se perguntando: "Então, por que diabos essa fic está cadastrada como shipper de Draco e Hermione?" Respondendo: Simples, porque eles realmente estão na história... E diga-se de passagem, era uma das partes mais legais de se jogar, ou no meu caso de ver as pessoas jogando (rs).

Os acontecimentos anteriores ao início da fic, ficam então da seguinte forma:  
1- Considerem a MAIORIA dos acontecimentos do livro até a batalha final dentro de Hogwarts ;  
2- O Fred definitivamente não morreu. Assim como o Lupin e a Tonks que também continuam vivinhos da silva;  
3- Durante o caos dentro do salão principal do castelo, O Rony morreu defendendo a Hermione do Greybeck, que claro foi abatido por ela mais tarde. (Comentário maldoso: Na minha opinião ele é muito lerdo p/ a Mione, mas fazer o que se JK resolveu fazer deles um casal... Então ele morre e ela fica livre! Pensem pelo lado positivo, pelo menos ele morreu de uma forma honrosa.)

4- A Gina mata a Bellatrix, fazendo jus a sua fama de bruxa poderosa, mas isso infelizmente deixa o Lorde das trevas puto da vida. Então ele mata a Gina, levando Harry a loucura. E no final das contas ambos (Harry e Voldemort) acabam se destruindo. (O que é bem mais legal do que o Harry derrotar o Lorde das Trevas com um Expelliarmus fajuto, na minha opinião claro)  
5- A nossa história começa alguns anos depois da derrota de Voldemort.

**N/A²(B) **Concordando e continuando com o que a Ariene falou ai em cima, SIM foi RIDÍCULO o fim do livro... Putz! Como assim um Expelliarmus vence um Avada? Ta bom já sei que vocês vão dizer que o Harry tava com a tal da varinha mais poderosa e tal, mas ainda assim acho que os dois feitiços mesmo potencializando o Expelliarmus no mínimo ricocheteariam e o Harry seria atingido também... e sem falar que se o Harry usou o crucio de boa pra defender a McGonagall por que raios ele não usou o Avada na hora mais crítica do negócio? Aff Herói não tem que ser perfeito, mesmo um que seja de livro para criancinhas... a Rowling fez muita caca no livro, só salvou a parte do Snape (ainda que eu estivesse esperando mais...).

Bom... mas como Harry Potter não é meu e eu não posso fazer nada com relação ao que a Rowling escreveu, só nos restas mudar e zonear tudo com nossos RPG's (sim porque atualmente eu e Ariene estamos jogando outro de Harry Potter, fazer o que? HP é ótimo pra jogar RPG...)

* * *

**Estação King's Cross**

Ha muito, a estação estava abandonada, permanecendo apenas na memória daqueles que um dia cruzaram em direção a Hogwarts.

No entanto esses dias ficaram para trás, e hoje a plataforma 9 ³/4 mais uma vez recebe os alunos, para levá-los em direção a escola de magia e bruxaria que reabre após cinco anos de luto.

* * *

- Não acredito que estamos voltando a Hogwarts depois de tudo o que aconteceu. – Neville Longbotton disse sorridente, ao entrar na cabine.

Hermione desviou seu olhar vago da movimentação na plataforma para Neville.

- É. – Respondeu com um suspiro.

- Você não acha empolgante estar voltando? E ainda por cima como professores! Não consigo deixar de pensar nos tempos em que nós éramos os alunos... – Continuou Neville sentando-se na poltrona à frente de Hermione. – Eu sempre ficava ansioso para reencontrar você, o Rony e o Harry... – Comentou com um suspiro, se arrependendo logo em seguida de ter mencionado aqueles nomes ao ver o semblante triste de Hermione.

- É muito difícil de voltar para Hogwarts sem eles. – Respondeu sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

- Poxa Hermione, não era essa a minha intenção.

- Malditos pirralhos barulhentos! – Draco Malfoy abriu a porta num rompante, jogando sua mala em um canto qualquer da cabine.

Hermione voltou a olhar a plataforma, escondendo suas lágrimas, enquanto Neville visivelmente desconfortável se encolheu na poltrona.

Draco com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sem a menor vontade de entender o que estava acontecendo ali, se jogou ruidosamente na poltrona ao lado de Hermione, esticando as pernas para apoiar os pés na poltrona à frente ao lado de Neville.

- Nossa Granger, você não precisa esconder o choro, eu sei que é emocionante estar diante da minha presença. – Debochou sorrindo ao perceber as leves fungadas que Hermione dava em pequenos intervalos.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! – Neville falou de uma forma meio insegura, tentando aliviar a dor de Hermione, que ele meio que se sentia culpado por provocar.

- Se achando homem Longbotton? Só porque cortou a cabeça de uma cobrinha? – Draco falou sarcasticamente. – Pois fique sabendo que herói bom, é herói morto. – Ele se inclinou para perto de Hermione falando em tom provocativo. – Tal qual Potter e Weasley.

Hermione se levantou bruscamente, tentando chegar à saída, mas foi impedida pelas pernas esticadas de Malfoy.

- Me deixa passar. – Falou de forma contida, com os dentes cerrados, mantendo a cabeça baixa na falha tentativa de esconder as lágrimas.

- Sabe Granger? Está tão confortável assim... Não sei se quero recolher minhas pernas... Não acho que valha o esforço... – Disse esticando ainda mais as pernas, se mantendo firme diante da pressão que Hermione fazia tentando derrubá-lo.

Cansada daquilo, sacou sua varinha em um movimento rápido, afundando-a no rosto de Malfoy.

- Talvez você tire esse seu sorriso da cara se eu fizer um belo estrago nela Malfoy. E nunca mais toque no nome deles! Você não tem o direito! – Esbravejou pressionando ainda mais a varinha.

- Creio que vocês já tenham passado da idade para essas provocações infantis. – Remo Lupin comentou de forma corriqueira, enquanto dava um forte empurrão nas pernas de Malfoy, fazendo- o perder o equilíbrio e quase caindo no chão. Draco teve de recolher suas pernas diante daquilo, abrindo assim o caminho para que Hermione passasse rapidamente e saísse da cabine batendo a porta.

* * *

- Fico feliz em recebê-los aqui, depois de todos esses anos... Eu realmente espero que Hogwarts tenha dias melhores e que esse tempo de paz perdure. Tenho certeza de que todos aqui irão se esforçar para que os alunos tenham uma excelente educação. – McGonagall fez uma pausa, observando o corpo docente. – Queria aproveitar e dar as boas vindas aos novos professores de Hogwarts, Sr. Longbotton, Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Granger. Também acredito que não só eu, mas Alvo Dumbledore ficaria contente com o retorno do melhor professor de DCAT que Hogwarts já teve Sr. Lupin. Queria ainda parabenizar aos senhores Lupin e Malfoy pelo nascimento de suas filhas. Tenho certeza de que logo Hogwarts estará sendo abrilhantada com a presença de seus filhos e filhas e isso me deixa muito contente. Quanto ao ano letivo, juntos nós... – O discurso de McGonagall fora interrompido por um estridente grito vindo do canto da sala. Todos os presentes olharam para Trelawney que suava olhando fixamente para o nada, parecendo em transe.

_- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e a criança marcada, encontraram seu destino... Longos serão os dias de paz! A roda dos anos irá girar e girar... O Mundo vai mudar e uma nova força irá se levantar... A calmaria vai acabar e as trevas retornar. Mais forte, mais cruel... Inocentes serão perdidos e sangue será derramado... Mas uma aliança será formada e as casas irão voltar... Quatro vão ser as marcas que vão mostrar aqueles que podem vencer as trevas... Quatro vão ser as forças da aliança que juntas serão testadas. Longo será o caminho e grande o sofrimento! Nada será o que parece... As trevas irão enganar e se enfeitar... A verdadeira batalha irá começar, quando no céu a escuridão deformar... Luz e Trevas irão se enfrentar em uma chuva de sangue e dessa batalha derradeira só um conseguirá se salvar..._

Todos os presentes se olharam assustados ao verem Trelawney desmaiar após proferir aquela que seria a profecia esquecida. Somente aqueles que a testemunharam sabiam de sua existência, para o resto do mundo bruxo seria melhor que aquelas palavras ficassem ali, naquela sala esquecidas entre as frias paredes de Hogwarts...

**N/A(B): **Bom... É isso. Espero que gostem, e claro comentem...

Até o próximo cap!


	2. Capítulo 1 CHANCE!

**Capítulo 1 – CHANCE! **

"_...Mesmo que você esteja preocupado com isso, sempre há horas em que você é traído.  
PARE de abandonar seus sentimentos!  
Eu ganhei RESPEITO por você, quem eu confronto!  
Porque os sentimentos que eu fortemente desejo, eu irei alcançar..._

_O tempo é precioso!  
A qualquer hora, eu quero brilhar pela causa  
das pessoas que eu amo.  
Yeah! Mantenha o seu sorriso!  
Yeah! Um dia você terá a chance!  
Eu quero responder a voz do seu coração...!"_

**ONZE ANOS DEPOIS.**

- Estelar você espera os outros alunos chegarem aqui, ok? E lembre-se de se comportar...

- Ta, ta, eu já sei. Tchau Ted. – Apressou-se em falar querendo que apressar a partida dele.

Ted Lupin deixou sua irmã mais nova sentada no banco e começou a caminhar de volta ao salão principal. Ainda faltava uma hora para que os alunos chegassem a Hogwarts no expresso, mas eles eram filhos de professor e por isso chegavam antes e não precisavam pegar o trem por morarem em Hogsmeade... Ted teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando bateu em alguma coisa, recuou ouvindo um estrondo de algo muito pesado batendo no chão.

- Hei! Você está bem? Machucou? – Questionou observando no que batera, era uma menina que parecia não ser mais velha que sua irmã. Ao seu lado estava um livro muito grosso, ele estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Não. – A menina olhou séria, ignorando a mão estendida e se levantando rapidamente

Ted sorriu enquanto recolhia o grosso e pesado livro do chão.

- Isso aqui não é um pouco pesado pra você não? – Disse lhe estendendo o livro.

- Não. – Respondeu secamente pegando o livro de suas mãos.

- Não? Essa é a única palavra que você conhece? Esse seu livro é bem grande, você deve ter aprendido alguma outra palavra nele, seu vocabulário deve ser maior que isso... – O rapaz sorriu para a garota, que ruborizou e devido à pele muito branca acabou transparecendo muito mais do que uma leve vermelhidão.

- Não. – Ela o encarou, fazendo-o sentir o peso dos dois olhos azuis muito claros ligeiramente familiares, que o analisavam, o que causou certo desconforto.

A menina se virou e continuou andando rapidamente, com o livro aberto novamente.

* * *

Estelar ficou sentada por um tempo, mas aquilo já a estava deixando nervosa era muito chato ter que chegar mais cedo e ficar esperando os outros chegarem.

- Ano que vem, eu venho no expresso! Nem que a gente tenha que aparatar na estação pra voltar o caminho todo de novo! – Comentou consigo mesma. Suas reclamações foram interrompidas por um brilho dourado que chamou sua atenção mais à frente do corredor.

Ela se levantou do banco e foi em direção ao brilho. Era a parede onde estavam alguns troféus e placas de homenagem. Havia uma menina parada lá, olhando para os troféus. Parando diante da grande parede reparou que havia muitos troféus de quadribol, homenagens, fotos.

Estelar observava cada uma das placas, até parar na que continha o nome Ronald Weasley, goleiro e herói. Olhou admirada para aquilo, mas seu momento de êxtase foi interrompido por um comentário que não pode entender direito. Ao olhar melhor para a garota ao seu lado, viu que essa também olhava para a placa de Ronald Weasley.

- O que você disse? – Falou encarando-a.

- Eu disse que algum dia eu vou ter uma placa com meu nome nessa parede... – A menina encarou Estelar que a olhou curiosa.

- Você também quer jogar quadribol? – Perguntou Estelar com um sorriso no rosto, a outra balançou a cabeça em concordância com um meio sorriso.

- Que Legal! Qual posição?

- Não sei ainda... Talvez no gol, meu pai disse que eu tenho bom reflexo e você?

- Eu também não sei estou na dúvida entre ser apanhadora e artilheira.

- Se você fosse artilheira nós podíamos treinar juntas...

- Verdade! Essa é uma boa idéia! Ai nós vamos ter nossas placas juntas! A melhor artilheira e a melhor goleira! – Estelar moveu os braços, visualizando as placas imaginárias.

- De todos os tempos. – A menina completou aumentando o espaço entre as mãos de Estelar para caber a nova frase.

As duas soltaram risadas. Mas depois de um tempo, Estelar parou e fincou os olhos negros no livro que a menina carregava.

- Que foi? – Perguntou olhando para seu próprio livro.

- Mas que livro grande. Não me diga que a gente vai ter que ler isso no primeiro ano? – Falou com uma careta, que se desfez ao ver a garota voltando a gargalhar.

- Não. Claro que não. As pessoas daqui têm algum tipo de alergia a livros? – Comentou parando de gargalhar, dando lugar a um sorriso travesso. – Você quer ver uma coisa legal? - Estelar a olhou curiosa, as duas caminharam até o banco onde ela estava sentada, a menina abriu o grosso livro, medindo o meio exatamente e o colocou entre as duas.

- O que tem ai? – Estelar olhou confusa para as duas páginas em branco. Com um sorriso, deu um toque no papel e letras apareceram nas duas páginas.

- É um feitiço, como se fosse um banco de dados, mas só mostra minhas anotações quando eu toco nele. Mas tem que ser nas páginas do meio, as outras são só páginas normais. Eu coloquei ai tudo o que já vi de Hogwarts, achei até umas passagens, ta tudo ai.

- Uau! Mas você fez isso sozinha? – Os olhos de Estelar brilharam, lendo as anotações.

- Claro que não. Não se pode fazer feitiço fora de Hogwarts, apesar de que provavelmente eu seria capaz de fazê-lo...

- Então quem foi? – Perguntou olhando para a menina, que tirava do bolso do casaco uma pena e lhe estendia.

- Minha mãe. É claro que ela nem sonha que o fez... –Acrescentou ao ver a cara incrédula da outra. - Ela tinha esse feitiço em vários diários, quando ela foi fazer um novo, eu dei um jeito de trocar os dois e depois destroquei... – Sorriu vitoriosa. – Coloca ai o que você sabe aposto que você sabe algo que eu ainda não sei... – Ela completou olhando para Estelar que estava parada com a pena na mão.

Estelar sorriu.

- He, com certeza! Nós vamos nos dar muito bem sabia?

- Até que não é uma má idéia...

- Amigas? – Estelar estendeu a mão.

- Hum... Melhor sócias, feito? – A menina apertou a mão de Estelar. – Umas faíscas saíram da junção de mãos.

– Trato feito não pode ser desfeito. – Estelar completou sorrindo. – Elas recolheram as mãos. - O Meu nome é Estelar e o seu?

- Sarah! – As duas se assustaram, virando ao mesmo tempo para dar de cara com Draco Malfoy de pé, olhando as duas com certa desconfiança.

- Oi pai. – Sarah pulou do banco para o chão rapidamente, parando a lado do pai, já com o livro fechado. – Essa aqui é a... – Senhorita Lupin, Senhorita Malfoy. Vamos. Vocês tem que se unir aos alunos do primeiro ano para aguardar a seleção. – Minerva McGonagall falou surgindo da outra ponta do corredor.

- Eu ia dizer justamente isso McGonagall. – Malfoy completou encarando a diretora. – Mas como a senhora já está aqui, eu não sou mais necessário. - Ele se virou e olhou longamente sua filha, que ficou séria, se retirando em seguida.

Sarah ficou parada olhando para Estelar, essa que fazia a mesma coisa desde que ouvira a menina chamar Draco Malfoy de pai.

- Senhoritas? – McGonagall chamou a atenção para si, as duas a olharam. - Vamos.

Elas caminharam em silêncio, uma olhava para a outra de vez em quanto, mas elas não se encaravam. Mais à frente, havia uma menina parada, ao ver a aproximação, ela correu em direção a elas.

- Senhorita Malfatini, não corra. – McGonagall parou e olhou suas duas acompanhantes mudas, diferentemente de como estavam há alguns minutos atrás, quando ela as observava de sua sala. – Senhorita Malfatini, essas são as Senhoritas Lupin e Malfoy. - A diretora iniciou novamente a caminhada.

- Oi! Meu nome é Sophie Malfatini, eu espero ir para a Corvinal e vocês? – A menina tinha longos cabelos extremamente claros que pareciam brancos como neve em meio as duas meninas que tinham cabelos tão negros quanto à noite, ela caminhava balançando-os alegremente.

- Eu sou Estelar Lupin, espero ir para a Grifinória, porque os melhores bruxos que eu conheço foram da Grifinória.

- Só se ser forem os melhores para se estar mortos. Afinal grifinório bom é grifinório morto... – Sarah falou encarando Estelar.

McGonagall pigarreou.

- Chegamos. Juntem-se aos outros e aguardem a seleção.

As três foram para lados diferentes, Sarah e Estelar se enfiaram em cantos opostos, Sophie começou a conversar com uma menina que assim como ela não parava quieta, seu cabelo castanho e ondulado se movia tanto quando o da outra.

Hogwarts deu início a mais uma cerimônia, pouco tempo depois o vice-diretor veio buscar os aflitos alunos que aguardavam para serem selecionados.

A seleção finalmente havia começado. O vice-diretor Flitiwick chamou o primeiro nome, aumentando a aflição dos alunos. E assim foi.

- Senhorita Belford, Melanie Belford. – o chapéu ponderou, o silêncio que antecedia a decisão do chapéu era angustiante. - LUFA-LUFA! – Toda a mesa da Lufa- Lufa aplaudiu de pé.

- Senhor Dragon, Peter Dragon. – Um menino alto, com o nariz empinado saiu do meio dos alunos, tinha um olhar ligeiramente superior. – Silêncio novamente. – CORVINAL. – A mesa da Corvinal vibrou.

Outros alunos foram chamados, o número de alunos estava diminuindo, isso aumentava as expectativas de quem ia ficando.

- Senhorita Lupin, Estelar Lupin. – A garota se moveu até o chapéu que nem bem fora colocado em sua cabeça e já estava gritando. – GRIFINÓRIA. – Sem dúvida a mesa que mais vibrava quando um aluno era selecionado era a Grifinória, não fora diferente dessa vez. Estelar foi rapidamente para sua mesa se sentar.

- Senhorita Malfatini, Sophie Malfatini. – Sophie foi balançando seu longo cabelo, cumprimentou o vice-diretor e acenou para McGonagall alegremente, sentando no banco do chapéu com um pulinho. O chapéu não demorou a gritar. – CORVINAL! – Ela sorriu, agradeceu ao chapéu e foi pulando sob os aplausos da casa se sentar ao lado da menina de cabelo castanho, com quem havia puxado conversa anteriormente.

- Senhorita Malfoy, Sarah Malfoy. – Sarah andou lentamente até o chapéu, mas esse nem precisou ser colocado completamente para gritar. – SONSERINA! – A menina fez cara de satisfação e foi andando até a mesa da Sonserina sob o olhar satisfeito de seu pai.

O restante dos alunos fora selecionado e o tão aguardado banquete começou. Todos já socializavam com seus novos companheiros de casa, aproveitando aquele momento onde tudo era novidade.

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Olá novamente! Estamos aqui, mais cedo do que imaginávamos... (ou seja, sem bloqueios de criatividade por hora...) esse cap nem foi jogado, ou seja o que está aqui nasceu de nossas mentes férteis, pq nós queríamos mostrar que tem todo um fundamento as relações futuras que aparecerão aqui... então esse cap é para abrir a mente dos leitores com relação as coisas que virão...

**N/A (Ariene):** Pois é, estamos tendo surtos criativos... Então aproveitando esse momento, estamos tendo todo um cuidado para mostrar alguns fatos que explicam as relações entre os personagens. Esperamos que vocês se divirtam lendo essa fic, tanto quanto nós nos divertimos jogando o RPG. Como player da Estelar, garanto á vocês que irão rir de muitas situações e é claro, se desesperar com outras...

**N/A(Bárbara)²:** Seguinte vocês repararam naquele trecho no início do cap certo? (é eu sei que minha pergunta foi redundante...), é assim, todo cap tem uma música como tema/trilha... é até uma sugestão para vocês ouvirem ou catarem o vídeo no youtube é bem legal... (nós não vamos por músicas ruins eu prometo)...

**AGRADECIMENTOS****:**

Poxa, nem vou falar que fiquei feliz em ver comentários tão rápido... quer dizer, isso nos motiva (ou bloqueia, mas vou pensar positivamente)...

**Marie:** valeu pelo comentário, Malfoy tem filho sim eu... rsrsrs você vai ver nesse cap, mas não custa dizer, tipo é uma filha, se chama Sarah e infelizmente ele é casado com a Pansy, mas calma, tudo tem sentido no fim das contas...

**Luiza Potter**: Propaganda é a alma do negócio! Vou ler sua fic sim, pode deixar ... e a profecia, bem, isso quem pode falar melhor que ninguém é a Ariene pois ela foi a maluca que fez a profecia que antes eram duas...

**Chance! – UVERworld**

_Vamos começar.  
Traz alguém com isso um desejo.  
Fazendo sons com batidas. Balançando, dançando, UVERworld.  
Comece! Apenas mantenha! A paz é a última, com uma vitória fácil.  
Paz! Ataque! Todos!  
Hora do rock! Do grande show!_

_É chance chance chance._

_Mesmo que você esteja preocupado com isso, sempre há horas em que você é traído.  
PARE de abandonar seus sentimentos!  
Eu ganhei RESPEITO por você, quem eu confronto!  
Porque os sentimentos que eu fortemente desejo, eu irei alcançar!_

_O tempo é precioso!  
A qualquer hora, eu quero brilhar pela causa  
das pessoas que eu amo.  
Yeah! Mantenha o seu sorriso!  
Yeah! Um dia você terá a chance!  
Eu quero responder a voz do seu coração!_

_O sonho daquele dia, aquele que não deveria se realizar  
Está mesmo agora cintilando no meu coração.  
A qualquer hora dada, eu posso voltar ao início.  
Eu quero continuar perseguindo meu sonho  
Sem desistir._

_Consiga uma chance, como essa!  
Aumente o som!  
Não há fim para isso!  
Se envolva mais nisso!  
Não se importe com o fato de que um dia a vergonha vai desaparecer  
Com um imutável sorriso e uma luz._

_O tempo é precioso!  
A qualquer hora, eu quero brilhar pela causa  
das pessoas que eu amo.  
Yeah! Mantenha o seu sorriso!  
Yeah! Um dia você terá a chance!  
Eu quero responder a voz do seu coração!_

_O sonho daquele dia, aquele que não deveria se realizar  
Está mesmo agora cintilando no meu coração.  
A qualquer hora dada, eu posso voltar ao início.  
Eu quero continuar perseguindo meu sonho_

_Eu agarro fortemente a segurança dos muitos milagres que estão aqui,  
A melodia, e fragmentos de palavras.  
Eu não quero me arrepender de nada afinal  
Até que eu possa encontrar uma resposta  
Eu não quero virar as costas agora._

_Parada! Hora do show!  
Se abaixe! Que tal isso? Esse tipo de som é UVER!  
Todos esses estilos ficaram juntos por acaso  
Não há mal em ouvir isso, olhe para mim!  
Vai tentar comparar isso com todas as outras músicas?  
Isso vale seu verdadeiro tamanho  
Som e conversa estimulam o jogador  
Yeah, fazendo, yeah, checando  
Uma coisa nos unindo.  
Um ritmo!_

_Mesmo que não alcance...  
O tempo é precioso!  
A qualquer hora, eu quero brilhar pela causa  
das pessoas que eu amo.  
Yeah! Mantenha o seu sorriso!  
Yeah! Um dia você terá a chance!  
Eu quero responder a voz do seu coração!_

_Uma voz distante alcança meus ouvidos  
Minhas memórias desaparecem passageiramente  
Até que eu desista do seu amor...  
É uma linha sem fim_

_O sonho daquele dia, aquele que não deveria se realizar  
Está mesmo agora cintilando no meu coração.  
A qualquer hora dada, eu posso voltar ao início.  
Eu quero continuar perseguindo meu sonho_

_Eu agarro fortemente a segurança dos muitos milagres que estão aqui,  
A melodia, e fragmentos de palavras.  
Eu não quero me arrepender de nada afinal  
Até que eu possa encontrar uma resposta_

_Eu não quero virar as costas agora._


	3. Capítulo 2 Alumina

**Capítulo 2 – Alumina.**

"_..."Fantasia" "Medo" "Fachada" "Sofrimento"  
Eu não quero ser tão fraco  
Estou aprendendo com as coisas ruins  
Eu sou um trapaceiro que não conhece a solidão..."_

Sarah Malfoy. Sarah Helena Parkinson Malfoy. Somente isso.

Uma pessoa perfeitamente educada para ser exemplar. Aquela que aprendeu a ser a melhor das melhores.

Todos a odiavam, ela sabia disso. Desde o primeiro dia, no momento em que chamaram seu nome na seleção das casas. Ela sabia, mas não ligava, pois era pra isso que fora educada, para ser invejada, odiada, seguida.

Desde pequena vivendo na sombra de um nome, nome arruinado, todas as esperanças de levá-lo a glória novamente recaiam sobre seus ombros, mas ela não era uma Malfoy, pelo menos não queria ser, aquilo era só um maldito nome. Mas ainda assim, exercia sua função de forma exemplar. Sua família era como um emprego, se não cumprisse suas metas, seria demitida.

Fora para Sonserina, pois nenhuma outra casa seria admissível.

Tinha notas perfeitas, pois menos que isso seria imperdoável.

Tinha expressões sérias, pois sorrir era perda de tempo.

Tinha um círculo de amizades restritas, nunca deveria se misturar com qualquer um.

Tinha um muro ao seu redor, que a protegia de tudo isso, pois ela estava a ponto de explodir.

Odiava quando a comparavam com seu pai, ela não era ele, não era Draco Malfoy. Os sonserinos a toleravam por causa dele, o resto de Hogwarts a odiava por causa dele, Sarah não queria ser comparada a ninguém, queria ser ela mesma, com seus próprios méritos, com seu próprio nome. Tinha os olhos do pai, azuis acinzentados, tinha a pele dos Malfoy's, pálida, tinha o porte de um sangue-puro, metida até a raiz dos cabelos. Mas não tinha o maldito cabelo platinado, coisa que todo Malfoy tinha. Esse era seu maior orgulho. Maior decepção de sua avó. Sua primeira manifestação mágica fora em um chá que sua avó fornecera para algumas das mulheres da elite bruxa, quando tinha 7 anos. Senhoras chatas, metidas e arrogantes que andavam com o nariz em pé. Sua avó como sempre, a exibia como se ela fosse um cão de exposição, mostrando como sua pele era macia, como era educada, como seu cabelo era platinado, digno de um Malfoy. Ela só conseguia pensar que não queria aquilo, não queria ser a Malfoy perfeita, queria mudar tudo, queria que todos inflassem com seus egos e fossem para o espaço! Mas tudo o que conseguira, fora fazer seu cabelo originalmente muito loiro, ficar negro. Fora uma afronta para sua avó, que quase tivera uma síncope, tentando de todas as formas, com feitiços inimagináveis fazer o cabelo voltar a ser loiro novamente, mas nada funcionou. Desde esse dia, sua avó nunca mais se gabou do cabelo perfeito de sua neta. Nunca mais a levou a nenhum chá beneficente, para o próprio ego daqueles que participavam é claro, pois caridade eles nunca que a fariam. Isso a deixava orgulhosa. Mas rebeldia não era um traço da personalidade de Sarah, não podia competir com seu pai, o único dentre a família Malfoy que tinha o total controle sobre ela, bastava um olhar em sua direção para já saber o que ele queria, bastava um olhar para que ele soubesse tudo que se passava em sua mente. Era trapaça.

* * *

"_Eu tenho um sonho que ninguém mais tem  
E eu jogo fora tudo que eu não preciso  
Imaginando que eu não posso render aqui em meu peito"_

**Primeiro ano.**

- Pai? – Sarah foi para a sala de Draco Malfoy logo depois de deixar suas coisas nas acomodações da Sonserina.

- Entre.

Ela já tinha entrado, andou em direção ao som de sua voz. Seu pai estava no quarto que ficava agregado a sala de aula de poções nas masmorras. Quando Sarah entrou, o viu sentado no sofá que ficava em frente à lareira, com um livro na mão.

- Então. O que achou?

A menina se sentou ao lado do pai, com uma expressão vazia, olhando para a lareira.

- Ah, o salão é bonito...

- Você detestou. – Draco disse se virando para olhar a filha.

- Não! Não é isso! – Sarah tentou consertar, mas no momento em que seus olhos cruzaram com os do pai, ela sabia que não daria para argumentar mais.

- Então o que é? – Perguntou um paciente Draco Malfoy, irreconhecível para muitos.

- Para que falar se o senhor já leu minha mente?

Draco suspirou.

- Eu não li sua mente Sarah. – Falou em um tom baixo.

A menina o encarou, ponderando se falava ou não, por fim resolveu falar.

- Por que eu não posso falar com a Estelar?

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu vou ter que repetir? O que gente como os Lupin's representam para nós? – Respondeu em tom seco. Puxando por uma paciência que não tinha.

- Mas isso é injusto! O senhor falou que o professor Lupin sempre implicava com o senhor, mas ele não é ela!

Draco suspirou novamente, não queria responder algo grosseiro, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa insistindo, já teria lhe azarado, mas era a Sarah. Com ela era diferente.

- Todos os Lupin's são iguais. Sarah, eles nunca foram e nem serão gente com quem você deva se misturar. Porque os Malfoy's são melhores que isso. Você é muito melhor. Foi para isso que eu te eduquei entende? Para por gente como os Lupin's e os Weasley's em seus devidos lugares. Entendeu?

Sarah olhou para as próprias mãos, fechadas sobre suas pernas.

- Não. Eu não entendi. Mas vou fazer o que o senhor mandou.

- Ótimo.

- Pai? Eu posso dormir aqui hoje? – Sarah pediu, olhando para o pai com a cara mais pidona que ela podia fazer.

- Pode. – Draco sabia que a filha só pedia abrigo quando realmente estava precisando, ele não se importava.

Durante o primeiro ano, Sarah sempre ia dormir no quarto do pai, ela não gostava de seu quarto na Sonserina, não gostava das meninas com quem dividia, não queria ficar la.

**Segundo ano.**

Os risinhos a estavam deixando irritada. "Por que elas tinham que vir para cá?" era só o que Sarah pensava ao olhar para os lugares ocupados mais abaixo na arquibancada.

O grupinho de meninas sonserinas assistia ao treino do time de quadribol da Grifinória mais do que animadas.

- Olha como ele é lindo!

Sarah pigarreou, estava sentada na última arquibancada esticada ao longo dos assentos, com um livro de feitiços do quinto ano na mão, tentava ler, mas não estava conseguindo.

- Acho melhor você parar de falar do Ted Lupin, Lucy todo mundo sabe que o cubo de gelo que é Sarah Malfoy só derrete quando vê o Ted. – Falou uma das sonserinas, as três soltaram risinhos.

- Ah! É verdade! Eu me esqueci do quanto ela fica vermelha quando vê o Ted. – A menina que fora chamada de Lucy falou, rindo e olhando maliciosamente para Sarah. Elas eram do quarto ano. Sarah tinha uma vaga lembrança daquela que acabara de falar, era a filha de uma das desprezíveis amigas de sua mãe. Alguma coisa Bulstrode. A menina fechou o livro, ficando mais irritada. As outras duas riam dos comentários maliciosos que Lucy proferia.

- Escuta aqui, é... Seja lá qual é o seu nome. De qualquer forma não é importante. Você deveria ficar de boca fechada, pois tudo o que sai dela não passa de absoluto lixo. – Falou se levantando.

- Mas que menina abusada! – Bulstrode se levantou e encarou Malfoy que agora estava uma arquibancada acima delas, ela era a mais alta das três e para alguém que não passava de um metro e meio como Sarah, poderia ser assustadoramente perigoso ficar ali.

Mas Sarah não ligava, encarou a outra ameaçadoramente.

- Na verdade, acho que, quem tem uma queda por Ted Lupin é você Bul... Buls... Buldstrode. – Sarah fingiu não lembrar o nome da garota de propósito. – É você quem fica suspirando nos cantos, "Ai Ted como você é lindo!" , "Ai Ted o seu cabelo fica tããão perfeito quando muda de cor..." – Disse imitando a voz fininha da outra e gesticulando de forma ridícula, coisa que a outra de fato fazia.

- Sério? Você acha isso mesmo?

As duas pararam, Lucy ficou branca, Sarah mais vermelha que o uniforme da Grifinória. Ted pairava com sua vassoura perto delas. Rindo.

- Oi Ted! – Lucy deu seu melhor sorriso.

Sarah bufou e desceu as arquibancadas tão rápido que parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento.

- A gente se vê no jogo Malfoy! – Ted gritou, sorrindo para as garotas da arquibancada, que suspiraram e voltou para o treino.

Sarah sumiu pelo resto do dia, se escondendo no quarto do pai, se amaldiçoando por ficar tão vermelha perto dele. Logo ela que era mais do que contida.

- Maldição! – Disse se jogando na cama de seu pai, se espalhando bem no meio. Se ele quisesse que dormisse no sofá! Precisava mais daquilo do que ele.

Ela ficou se revirando na cama por um bom tempo. Não era possível, todos da Sonserina cochichavam, não era segredo, sobre sua suposta queda pelo artilheiro da Grifinória, mas a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts também caiam de amores por ele, para sua sorte, pois assim, as pessoas encaravam como normal que ela fosse mais uma de suas tietes.

Mas ela não era! Não queria ser!

Ela tinha de concordar que Ted Lupin era sim, bonito, e que ficava mais bonito ainda quando seu cabelo mudava de cor, "principalmente quando ficava preto..." – pensou. Mas aquilo não estava certo. Era absolutamente ridículo ela, uma Malfoy, gostar dele. Não. Ela não gostava. Isso era só imaginação de sua cabeça, sugestionada pelos comentários que ouvia na Sonserina. Era só isso. Ted Lupin não era ninguém.

* * *

"_...Eu fecho meus olhos e flutuo pelo mar da consciência  
No momento que eu busco pelo ideal tento descrever  
Somente pra ser aceito por esse mundo e apodrecer em outro lugar  
A sua longa "vida" parece estúpida  
Vou para um lugar onde ninguém é dono  
O cristal disse que é um lugar de "si próprio..."_

**Um mês depois. **

- Nossa! Olha só quem está aqui. A tampinha do time da Sonserina! - Dois alunos com o uniforme de quadribol da Grifinória barraram o caminho de Sarah.

- He, com o tamanho que tem, ela passa tranqüilamente por dentro de um dos aros... É uma piada colocá-la para defender os três! – Falou o maior dos dois, Sarah reconhecia que ele era um dos artilheiros, enquanto o outro era um dos batedores.

- Com certeza só está no time, por ser filha de quem é. – Completou o batedor.

O time da Sonserina havia acabado de treinar, porém já não havia mais ninguém do time lá, só Sarah, que por ser a única integrante do sexo feminino no time, demorava muito mais do que 5 minutos para se arrumar. Fora essa demora que a fez topar com o time da Grifinória que ia treinar em seguida.

A menina tentou dar a volta e passar direto, ignorando-os, mas ambos eram do último ano, e bloquearam tranqüilamente sua passagem, que era só uma pirralha do segundo. Se queria vencê-los, teria que ser com a inteligência e não com a força.

Com um longo suspiro, ela encarou os dois, dava para ver o time da Grifinória vindo mais a trás. " Com platéia é mais divertido..." – Pensou com um sorriso sarcástico tipicamente Malfoy.

- Com o pai que tem... Você disse. Meu pai é só Draco Malfoy, um professor como qualquer outro, e esse fato não tem relação com eu ter sido aceita no time. Já o fato de eu ser superior a vocês em diversas coisas, inclusive no quadribol, é que tem relação com o fato de eu ter entrando no time. - Falou calmamente. – Se fosse por isso eu poderia dizer o mesmo de vocês, que tem não só um, mas os dois filhos do prof. Lupin no time. – Completou de forma corriqueira.

- Mas todos sabem que o prof. Lupin é justo! Já o seu pai, favorece só aos sonserinos! – Esbravejou o artilheiro quase cuspindo em Sarah.

- Bom... Se vocês acham isso mesmo do meu pai, vão lá reclamar para ele... Afinal isso não é problema meu... – Alfinetou sorrindo mais ainda. – Mas vocês não têm coragem. São só dois covardões capazes de encarar só aqueles que julgam mais fracos. Nunca teriam coragem de encarar meu pai. São patéticos. Característica tipicamente Grifinória. Agora saiam da minha frente, antes que eu perca minha paciência. – Os dois não saíram, pelo contrário fecharam mais ainda o cerco.

- Vamos, chega disso, a garota não fez nada para vocês! – Ted Lupin se adiantou do grupo que vinha acompanhado a implicância dos dois grifinórios com Sarah. Ele puxou o artilheiro para o lado, abrindo passagem. Ela ruborizou, mas fechou a cara e olhou séria para Ted.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

- Ah, vejo que seu vocabulário melhorou bastante mocinha! – Ted sorriu. – Mas ainda tem que melhorar mais, palavras hostis o tempo todo não fazem bem!

- Você quer uma palavra amigável Lupin? – Sarah não conseguia controlar a cor de sua face, mas não iria se render àquelas provocações. – Vão para o inferno queridos! – Enfatizou a palavra queridos, saindo em seguida pelo vão aberto por Ted, pisando forte e vermelha.

- Vai lá Malfoy! Vai chorar pro papai! Quem sabe ele não piora ainda mais nossas vidas?

- Eu disse que já chega! – O grifinório deu uma sacudida no companheiro de time, para que esse parasse.

- Eu já disse que não preciso da sua ajuda! – Gritou se virando na metade do caminho. – E quanto a você, seu incompetente, eu sou muito melhor do que você jamais sonhou em ser. Sou tão boa, que dou minha palavra, você não vai fazer um único gol sequer quando jogar comigo. Você vai se lamentar pelos aros não serem maiores, porque aqueles três não vão ser suficientes para você sequer marcar um ponto. – A menina se virou e andou mais rápido para a saída, arrastando a vassoura com raiva.

- Vamos treinar. – disse Ted achando graça da situação.

**Meses depois.**

**Sonserina vrs. Grifinória. **

"As equipes já estão em campo! Se preparem para a final mais esperada dos últimos anos!" – O narrador gritava com euforia. – " De um lado, o time da Grifinória, que tem vencido todos os campeonatos dos últimos anos! O time de ouro! Com a melhor artilharia que já foi vista por esses campos! Uma pena que eles estão se despedindo de Hogwarts... Mas já temos a promessa da herança vitoriosa dos Lupin pois a irmã mais nova do nosso melhor artilheiro, Estelar Lupin é reserva do time." – Os grifinórios urravam com força. Quase fazendo as arquibancadas tremerem. – "Do outro lado, nós temos o renascido time da sonserina, que como uma fênix que renasce das cinzas, jogou como um balaço destruidor esse ano! Graças a nossa revelação, que apesar de ter meio metro, demonstrou que consegue sim, defender os três aros! Sarah Malfoy manteve a defesa da sonserina bem guardada!" – A arquibancada da sonserina berrou mais alto. Uma competição de egos. Fazia anos que a sonserina não ia bem no quadribol, aquela final os motivava. – "De um lado a melhor artilharia, do outro a melhor defesa! Quem será que levará a melhor nessa? Isso é algo que nem a professora de adivinhação pode prever!" – O narrador estava tão animado quando as torcidas.

- Vamos! Cumprimentem-se! – Pediu a Prof.ª de vôo que apitava os jogos.

Sarah estava mais para o lado manteve seus braços cruzados, ouvindo com cara de desgosto o circo que o narrador armava. "Mas que palhaçada..." – Pensou. Ela odiava escândalos, algazarras daquele tipo. Só estava ali porque, no jogo podia ver o circo pegar fogo sem necessariamente estar quebrando as regras. E definitivamente ela não ia apertar a mão de nenhum grifinório.

- Ora, vamos! Não seja mal educada! Não custa nada me cumprimentar!

Desligando-se de seus pensamentos, olhou para frente, onde Ted Lupin estava com a mão estendida a olhando. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando-o.

- Qual é! Não seja infantil! Se meus companheiros de time importunam você, é porque você os incomoda, mas para mim, isso é divertido! – Sarah arqueou a outra sobrancelha, com cara de quem não entendeu. - Sim, afinal esse é meu último jogo e vai ser pelo menos divertido! E contra a Sonserina, fazia muito tempo que nós não tínhamos a chance de jogar contra um time tão bom quanto o de vocês! – Ele sorriu. – Então larga de ser chata e aperta logo a minha mão.

Sarah engoliu a saliva, mas por fim estendeu a mão e cumprimentou Ted, rapidamente, pois sentia que seu rosto estava fervendo.

* * *

"_...Gosto da idéia de ser um sujo feito por aqueles que não se encaixam nessa cidade  
Ou ser um louco apaixonado que não faz nada  
Pois esse é o final da estrada que vai se conectar amanhã  
Eu preciso ver algo especial agarrado a minha mão..."_

O jogo fora disputado desde o início, mas no fim, mesmo o apanhador da Grifinória tendo conseguido pegar o pomo, a Sonserina venceu o jogo. Quando os jogadores desceram de suas vassouras, a torcida da Sonserina invadiu o campo em comemoração, um mar verde e prata engoliu os jogadores.

- Hei! Malfoy! – Sarah que estava sendo praticamente carregada por uns sonserinos, se virou. – Você merece isso! – Ted Lupin estava com a goles na mão e sorria amigavelmente.

Ela se largou dos sonserinos e foi até ele.

- Você mereceu, fez meu último jogo ser divertido. – Sarah pegou a goles muito vermelha.

- Obrigada. – Disse muito baixo, quase inaudível.

Por um tempo ela ficou calada, olhando para a goles em suas mãos.

Sarah queria ficar com aquela goles, tinha sido tocada por ele, fora o próprio quem a deu, nunca quis tanto uma coisa, como queria aquela goles. Mas dava para sentir o olhar fulminante de seu pai sobre suas costas, era óbvio que ele não tinha gostado nada daquilo.

Sarah suspirou.

- Hei! Lupin! – Ted que estava saindo com o time da Grifinória se virou.

- Acho melhor você ficar com isso. – Falou jogando a goles, que ele agarrou olhando sem entender. – Uma pequena lembrança do dia em que a Sonserina chutou o traseiro de vocês. E claro uma prova da clara superioridade Malfoy. – Terminou se virando e saiu com os sonserinos que festejavam.

Ela não se virou para olhar o pai, mas sabia que esse sorria. O típico sorriso que só um Malfoy poderia dar. Que seu pai só fazia quando ela o deixava satisfeito. É, ele estava satisfeito agora.

* * *

"_...Mesmo que eu abra uma brecha no meio da realidade e o ideal  
E meus pés fiquem acorrentados sobre o sacrifício  
Meu instinto abundante não vai reprimir-se  
Pois eu tenho um coração de lembranças fortes..."_

**Terceiro Ano.**

- Trouxe?

- Claro e você?

Sarah sorriu com o canto da boca, retirando de um de seus bolsos um pergaminho, Estelar olhou para o papel já esticando a mão para pegar.

- Negativo Lupin, cadê a minha parte? – Sarah retirou o pergaminho do alcance das mãos da outra.

Elas estavam em um corredor mais afastado do salão principal e da multidão habitual que circulava Hogwarts.

- Ta. Ta. Que coisa, você é muito desconfiada! – Estelar retirou sua varinha do decote e fez um movimento curto. Uma pequena caixa flutuou até elas. – Pronto. As mais novas gemialidades Weasley's, nem testadas foram ainda... – A sonserina pegou a caixa e entregou o pergaminho para Estelar.

- Ótimo. Aqui estão as rotas e lugares que você deve evitar esse mês, e é claro os horários e rotas dos monitores e do zelador também estão aí.

- Perfeito. – Estelar deu um leve sorriso, mas fechou a cara ao ver um grupinho de corvinais vindo em direção a elas. – Droga.

- O que... – Sarah falou, mas logo também percebeu os alunos se aproximando. – PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO? FICOU LOUCA? – Berrou, apontando o dedo para Estelar.

- LOUCA? Louca é você Malfoy! Anda com o nariz tão empinado que não vê onde pisa! Se acha a última bolacha do pacote! Grande merda é você! – Esbravejou tirando o dedo de Sarah do alcance de seu rosto.

- Vai pro inferno Lupin! Você e essa sua maldita família de traidores de sangue! Todos pobretões e nojentos! Dá pra ver os furos na sua roupa de longe! Não é à toa que a sua família se dá tão bem com a família Weasley. Mesmo depois de conseguir um pouco de dinheiro, ainda têm cara de pobres.

- Não ouse tocar no nome deles Malfoy! Melhor ser pobre, mas ter honra, do que ser um Malfoy cheio da grana e covarde!

- Você que ver alguém covarde Lupin? – A sonserina peitou Estelar. A Grifinória era visivelmente maior que ela, que apesar de ter crescido no último ano, ainda possuía um arquétipo magro e esguio, nada ameaçador.

- Pode vir Malfoy! Como se eu tivesse medo de você.

Ambas já estavam com as varinhas em punho, os corvinais viam aquilo com estremo vislumbre. Estelar Lupin e Sarah Malfoy tinham um histórico de rivalidade vasto ao longo do último ano, era um "espetáculo espetacular" ver uma briga entre elas.

Não fora diferente daquela vez.

Mas elas foram interrompidas por um monitor que ameaçou contar aos professores, forçando-as a parar a briga na melhor parte.

* * *

"_...Os grupos em frente aos edifícios abrem caminho pelo céu da noite  
Eu olho para o céu e vejo as estrelas quase invisíveis  
E pergunto a mim mesmo "Eu não estou perdido?..."_

**Quarto ano.**

Sarah andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sempre com o livro aberto. Era uma aluna modelo, tinha ótimas notas, habilidade, mas isso não era suficiente para que ela fosse uma pessoa popular. As pessoas sabiam de longe quem era Sarah Malfoy, mas não falavam com ela, não interagiam com ela. Por quê? Porque ela não queria. Sarah era um pequeno cubo de gelo. Gelo esse que não derretia nunca, só se via Sarah Malfoy alterando sua voz quando brigava constantemente com Lupin, fazia parte do show.

Mas por trás das cortinas, Sarah não odiava Estelar, na verdade a existência da grifinória não a incomodava tanto quanto parecia, pois as brigas que elas tinham, a mantinha mais vivam do que nunca. O que incomodava era o jeito dela. Estelar Lupin estava sempre rodeada de gente, barulhenta e feliz, isso era algo que não conseguia compreender. Como alguém pode ser assim? Devia cansar em algum momento... Para Sarah era muito cansativo manter as aparências, ela detestava. Tanto que passava mais tempo enfiada na sala de seu pai, fugindo do resto de Hogwarts ou treinando quadribol, lidar com os meninos era muito mais fácil do que lidar com as garotas, fofoqueiras e bajuladoras da Sonserina.

Ela só tinha uma meta, se formar e sumir... Ir para algum lugar onde ninguém soubesse o significado do sobrenome Malfoy.

Ir para muito longe de tudo isso.

**Baile de Inverno.**

O baile era algo que todos os alunos menores almejavam, mas honestamente para Sarah era só mais uma festa chata, em que ela deveria ir para aparecer mais que os outros. Em questão de elegância, Sarah tinha certeza de que o vestido que sua mãe comprara era um dos mais caros, pois nisso sua mãe era ótima, em comprar. Para evitar aborrecimentos resolvera ir com o único colega de casa com quem mantinha um esboço de amizade, David Nott. Assim como ela, ele era reservado, ouvia o que ela dizia e não mantinha muitas amizades. De todos, Sarah, classificava Nott como o mais tolerável da Sonserina, por isso, ela mesmo fora lá e o convidara no primeiro dia após o anúncio, assim evitava os convites interesseiros daqueles que só queriam levá-la ao baile para fazer fita com o prof. Draco Malfoy, mal sabiam eles, que o pobre coitado que mexesse com sua filha acabaria no hospital.

- Vamos Sarah, vamos dar uma volta nos jardins. – Nott estava elegante, com um belo smoking negro, cabelos penteados para trás, "Olhando assim até parece gente..." Sarah pensou ao olhar bem para o garoto.

Eles foram para os jardins, onde vários casais se agarravam em pontos estratégicos. Sarah não gostava daquilo, achava esse tipo de coisa irracional e repugnante. Olhou para um lado e viu uma corvinal e um lufa-lufa, em algo muito mais animado do que um simples amasso, ela a reconheceu, aquela menina sempre fazia isso pelos cantos de Hogwarts, uma tal de Drumonnd...

- Vamos Sarah. – Nott a puxou para um banco. Sarah sabia o que ele queria com aquilo. Mas ainda ponderava se cortava as intenções do pobre menino agora, ou quando ele realmente achasse que ia se dar bem.

Risinhos eram ouvidos por todos os cantos. Nott chegou mais perto de Sarah, essa fez cara de desentendida. Ele começou a discursar algo sobre sempre ter tido uma queda por ela ou coisa parecida, ela não estava prestando atenção.

Sarah só se ligou no que estava acontecendo quando Nott já estava com os lábios colados no seu. Arregalando os olhos, aquela atitude vinda de Nott a surpreendeu, mas no fim, acabou correspondendo o beijo de forma desajeitada. Era seu primeiro beijo.

Fora difícil para Sarah se livrar de Nott depois disso, ele ficou correndo atrás da menina por uma semana inteira até que finalmente seu pai o colocou para correr. É. Nessas horas ter um pai como Draco Malfoy era mais do que oportuno.

* * *

**N/A (Bárbara):** Seguinte, segundo capítulo que segue a regrinha de apresentar, um pouco as personagens para que vocês entendam a história quando ela começar de fato... mas eu tinha que falar isso, por dios, eu estou sobre pressão de lavagem cerebral, ouvindo a música tema direto, sem parar! Aff, mas ela não vai parar até eu terminar de escrever esse capítulo então acho que vou dormir ouvindo os _uh uh uh uh uh_... que tem no meio da música... ¬¬

**N/A (Ariene):** Morrendo de rir com o comentário acima...

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Bom, esse cap foi grande... (mas também, a Sarah era a minha personagem... eu fiz empolgadona!), hauhauah.. dá pra perceber que a Sarah gostou do Ted, mas deixa-me explicar que ela era uma criança e era coisa de criança... quando o Ted saiu do colégio no segundo ano dela, a Sarah desencanou ok? Ela é uma pessoa super-hiper-mega prática, ou seja, o que não lhe convém ela elimina de sua vida... isso inclui desde objetos até a sentimentos... (deve ser chato ser uma pessoa assim... ou não... depende do ponto de vista...) mas no fim ela até é boazinha...

**N/A (Ariene)²: **Pois é... Compreendo vc perfeitamente! A Estelar é minha personagem e o capítulo dela está ficando gigantesco! Acho que dizer que estou empolgada seria pouco... Mas convenhamos, essas duas personagens mudaram muito durante os anos no colégio, é mais do que razoável mostrar essas alterações de humor e caráter. Sem contar que a relação de amor e ódio entre elas é sempre legal de descrever

**Agradecimentos:**

**NaNe CuRtI: **antes de qualquer coisa obrigada pelo comentário... segundo, sobre o final... na verdade pra engolir aquele final não precisa de imaginação, tem que ter é falta dela... não descreveu coisas importantes pow. O fim do Draco... que foi aquilo? o.0... mas ignora isso. Sobre o rpg, tenho um conselho, se você está em um lugar onde as pessoas nem sonham o que seja RPG, não custa nada apresentar, né? Foi assim que as pessoas jogavam com a gente, pois o pessoal do curso nem sabia o que era isso, (tirando, Ariene, Dayane e eu)... as outras três pessoas que jogavam com a gente só aprenderam o que era RPG na prática... não custa tentar...

**Imogen: **Muito obrigada por comentar! Espero que não fiquemos só na idéia e consigamos fazer uma fic boa.

Obrigada por acompanharem a fic e continuem comentando, é bom saber o que vocês estão achando dela.

**Alumina - Nightmare**

_Um relâmpago cintila dentro do seu tempo  
Eu acredito que alguém possa guardar as memórias do mundo_

_Eu tenho um sonho que ninguém mais tem  
E eu jogo fora tudo que eu não preciso  
Imaginando que eu não posso render aqui em meu peito_

_Mesmo que eu abra uma brecha no meio da realidade e o ideal  
E meus pés fiquem acorrentados sobre o sacrifício  
Meu instinto abundante não vai reprimir-se  
Pois eu tenho um coração de lembranças fortes_

_"Fantasia" "Medo" "Fachada" "Sofrimento"  
Eu não quero ser tão fraco  
Estou aprendendo com as coisas ruins  
Eu sou um trapaceiro que não conhece a solidão_

_Os grupos em frente aos edifícios abrem caminho pelo céu da noite  
Eu olho para o céu e vejo as estrelas quase invisíveis  
E pergunto a mim mesmo "Eu não estou perdido?"_

_Gosto da idéia de ser um sujo feito por aqueles que não se encaixam nessa cidade  
Ou ser um louco apaixonado que não faz nada  
Pois esse é o final da estrada que vai se conectar amanhã  
Eu preciso ver algo especial agarrado a minha mão_

_Eu fecho meus olhos e flutuo pelo mar da consciência  
No momento que eu busco pelo ideal tento descrever_

_Somente pra ser aceito por esse mundo e apodrecer em outro lugar  
A sua longa "vida" parece estúpida  
Vou para um lugar onde ninguém é dono  
O cristal disse que é um lugar de "si próprio"_

_Furando dentre a proteção  
Voltará a realidade um dia desses  
Eu quero ficar e acreditar com teimosia  
Isso é adequado à minha fé. A verdade Absoluta._

_Um relâmpago cintila dentro do seu tempo  
Eu acredito que alguém possa guardar as memórias do mundo._


	4. Capítulo 3 Who's That Girl?

**Capítulo 3 – Who's That Girl?**

"_Quem é essa garota  
Quem é essa garota?  
Senhorita mais fina  
Quem é essa garota?"_

**Segundo ano.**

Fiasco! Essa palavra definia muito bem, o primeiro ano escolar de Estelar Lupin. Tirando a parte de ter sido selecionada para a Grifinória, todo o resto poderia ser esquecido. Estelar estava realmente entusiasmada a princípio, mas ser "a filha do professor" era irritante. Para falar a verdade, a menina tinha a certeza que a grande maioria das pessoas, sequer sabia o seu primeiro nome. Era sempre vista como uma potencial "dedo-duro". Como se ela também não aprontasse... Estelar seguia o lema: "Se ninguém viu, eu não fiz nada!" Portanto não era nenhuma santinha, só esperta demais para ser apanhada. Afinal, como alguém que tem como padrinho Jorge Weasley, ou Fred Weasley... Para falar a verdade ninguém sabia dizer ao certo, então foi chegado ao consenso que os dois eram os padrinhos e pronto! Enfim, com tais influências, era impossível ser uma criança comportada. Mas a Grifinória foi taxada como tal... Era sempre excluída das brincadeiras, sendo apenas chamada para o que se relacionava aos estudos. O que a realmente deixava chateada, porque no final da contas ela nem gostava de estudar. Suas notas boas eram fruto da pressão exercida pelo pai e irmão, porque no que dependesse dela, não chegaria sequer perto de um livro. Toda essa distorção de sua imagem estava fazendo da menina hiper-ativa e risonha uma criança introvertida e mal-humorada. Seus planos de colocar, seu nome em um lugar de destaque no colégio, estavam indo por água abaixo... Quando Estelar voltou para o segundo ano, já não estava tão empolgada. Por isso, não se importou de chegar mais cedo junto com o pai e o irmão, vindos de sua casa em Hogsmeade... Iria ficar aguardando na sala do professor de DCAT, até os alunos chegarem.

- Mas que porcaria... Eu não entendo por eles insistem em chegar tão cedo aqui! – Reclamava a garota enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, dentro da sala particular de seu pai – Não tem nada pra fazer... Que saco!

- Menina reclamona! Que coisa feia, não está dando bom exemplo... – Debochava Pirraça enquanto sobrevoava a cabeça da Grifinória.

- Ah, é você... – Disse ela de forma apática.

- Seu papai não vai gostar nada, nada de saber que...

- Para falar a verdade pirraça, eu não estou nem aí pro que ele vai pensar. Não dou à mínima. – Falou ela sem paciência.

- Ahá, então é assim! A filhinha do...

- Mas que droga! Porque vocês têm essa mania de me chamar de filha do professor! Eu tenho nome, tá legal. É Estelar, Estelar! – O interrompeu ela, gritando.

- Estelar!

A menina se virou em direção à porta e viu seu irmão parado, olhando-a de uma forma preocupada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Eu estou ótima – Respondeu ela, enquanto olhava ao redor procurando pelo fantasma, que com certeza já estaria longe.

- Tem certeza? Você me parece alterada... Tem algo que queira me contar?

- Não! – Disse ela emburrada.

- Irmãzinha, você sabe que pode confiar em mim não é! Então, me conta, porque aí eu posso...

- Então tá Ted! – Começou ela grosseira – Você quer saber por que eu estou chateada? Vou te contar... Eu estou cansada, ouviu bem? Cansada de ser vista SÓ como a filha do professor. Cansada de ter você correndo atrás de mim o tempo todo e me tratando como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade. Larga do meu pé, que coisa!

- Eu só faço isso porque me preocupo com você... – Tornou ele de forma tranqüila.

- Então guarda toda essa preocupação para você. Sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha, não preciso da sua ajuda!

- Estelar pare de fazer escândalo. – Disse ele autoritário.

- Você não manda em mim. Se eu quiser fazer escândalo, vou fazer, não pode me impedir. Você não é meu pai! – Continuou ela, agora em meio aos gritos – Se eu quiser, faço e pronto. Por isso eu vou entrar para o time e jogar quadribol, não estou ligando para o que você pensa, sou muito boa e você sabe disso. Não pode me impedir!

- Eu já disse que é perigoso. Você ainda é muito nova e...

- Problema!

- Já chega mocinha! – Tornou ele agora sem paciência - Você não vai jogar! Como capitão do time eu não vou permitir.

- Eu odeio você Ted! – Gritou ela completamente alterada.

Por um momento, Ted pode ver os olhos de sua irmã mudar de cor, ou não. Talvez tenha sido só impressão, ele não saberia dizer... Não teve tempo, Estelar saiu da sala tão rápida e com tanta raiva, que ele achou melhor deixá-la sozinha por um momento.

Estelar andava pisando duro, enquanto encaminhava-se para o salão principal, onde os alunos já se reuniam para o banquete. Não fez questão nenhuma de esconder o seu mau humor enquanto se sentava a mesa, principalmente depois que Ted entrou no salão para se juntar aos Grifinórios e todas aquelas meninas ficaram dando risinhos e suspiros... "Ah, por Merlin! O que essas garotas vêem nele! Ele é tão... Tão chato!" Pensou ela irritada enquanto observava seu irmão. "E feio..." Completou ainda em pensamento.

**Segundo e terceiro ano.**

Ted Lupin gostaria, mas não pode impedir sua irmã de entrar no time naquele ano. Mesmo ainda tendo 12 anos, ela foi a melhor nos testes... Logo o Grifinório não teve muita escolha. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer a respeito foi colocá-la como reserva, mas isso não duraria muito tempo. Afinal, Ted se formava naquele ano e assim que saísse Estelar ocuparia o seu lugar como artilheira titular do time. E é claro que a menina fazia questão de lembrá-lo disso sempre que podia. Foi mais ou menos nessa mesma época, que Estelar recebeu a sua primeira detenção. Decidida a largar o ícone de "Garota certinha e estudiosa" imposto a ela pelos outros alunos, a Grifinória foi a responsável por soltar um grupo de Diabretes da Cornuália em plena aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. A garota teve acessos de risos, enquanto o meio gigante Hagrid tentava juntar os animaizinhos e os alunos corriam desordenadamente de volta para o castelo. Naquela noite, Estelar teve que lustrar a sala de troféus como castigo... Depois disso a situação só piorou. Uma vez livre da vigilância de seu irmão, no terceiro ano, a menina foi a principal responsável pela presença de "Gemialidades Weasley" dentro do colégio. Também foi ela, a realizadora dos mais diversos atos de arruaça, mas ninguém teve como provar e assim a culpa da maioria dessas traquinagens, recaíram sobre o poltergeist de Hogwarts. Que foi devidamente recompensado pela Grifinória, com um carregamento de "bombas de bosta". O fantasma só lembrava de ter ficado tão satisfeito com alguém, no dia em que os gêmeos deixaram o castelo montados em suas vassouras. Agora todos sabiam quem era Estelar Lupin. A garota foi de "filha do professor" a arruaceira de uma forma inacreditável. Seus padrinhos nunca ficaram tão orgulhos, quanto no dia em que o banheiro da "Murta que geme" teve um de seus sanitários explodido... Era impressionante a capacidade que Estelar tinha de arrumar confusão, sempre na medida certa, para nunca receber um castigo severo demais. O professor Lupin, estava adquirindo mais cabelos brancos ultimamente devido às armações de sua filha, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia ser tão autoritário quanto deveria, bastava olhá-la com aqueles olhos negros rasos de lágrimas para deixar o seu coração amolecer... Ainda assim, estava certo da péssima influência que os gêmeos Weasley exerciam sobre ela. Mas quanto a isso nada podia fazer, a família Weasley, tratava Estelar como uma princesa. E Tonks também não era nenhum exemplo a ser seguido... A Grifinória tinha tudo para ser uma pessoa metida e mimada, mas ao contrário disso, era simpática e gentil. Andava sempre sorrindo e sua disposição e energia eram quase intermináveis. A alegria somada a sua imaginação fértil para causar zona dentro do castelo, fizeram de Estelar uma das alunas mais populares do colégio. Agora sim, a menina estava satisfeita em poder ser ela mesma, em sua vida acadêmica.

* * *

"_Quando você a vir, reze  
E dê um beijo de despedida no seu coração  
Ela é encrenca, em uma palavra  
Aproxime-se do fogo."_

**Quarto ano.**

Aos 14 anos, Estelar além de popular se tornou muito bonita... E agora os meninos de Hogwarts tinham mais um motivo para cercá-la. "Estelar arrasa corações", foi esse o apelido que ela recebeu de suas colegas de casa. Muito satisfeita com a sua vida social no colégio, Estelar tinha como principais características o riso fácil e a mania, às vezes irritante de acordo com o seu pai, de levar tudo na brincadeira. Só uma pessoa, em todo o castelo, era capaz de fazer Estelar sair dos eixos, essa era Sarah Malfoy. As brigas entre as duas eram sempre calorosas, se tornando um capítulo à parte na vida dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Lupin e Malfoy eram tão diferentes, tão opostas, uma a outra, que toda vez que dividiam o mesmo ambiente se formava o caos. Mas a questão é que a Grifinória não odiava Sarah tanto quanto deveria, para ser sincera, teria se tornado amiga da Malfoy de bom grado. Afinal, não existia ninguém naquele colégio que ela admirasse tanto... Sarah Malfoy era tão inteligente, um verdadeiro exemplo de disciplina e dedicação aos estudos! Se em algum momento, Estelar tivesse a metade dessa disciplina, talvez não precisasse ficar tendo aulas particulares com seu pai, após o jantar. E ao menos nesse ponto, Remo Lupin era categórico, por mais que Estelar reclamasse e fizesse manha, nada a tirava daquela sala até que ele estivesse satisfeito. "Você não pode ser tão esperta para fazer o que não deve e ignorar desse jeito os estudos..." O professor costumava repetir como um mantra. "Odeio estudar! Ficar parada tanto tempo me dá nervoso... Se ao menos eu fosse tão inteligente quanto aquela sonserina metida..." Pensava a garota. Mas é claro que ela nunca falaria isso em voz alta, nem mesmo sob tortura.

- Boa tarde Estelar!

- Hum, tarde... – Respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Então, eu estava pensando e bem... Eu queria saber se você já tem companhia para o baile? Porque se não tiver, bom... Você gostaria de ir comigo? – Perguntou o rapaz atrapalhado.

As meninas sentadas ao redor da Grifinória abafaram risinhos com as mãos, enquanto Estelar desviava seu olhar da leitura, mirando pela primeira vez o corajoso menino a sua frente.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso aceitar... – Respondeu ela, da forma mais simpática que conseguiu.

- Hum, ok... Então, agente se vê por aí... – Tornou o rapaz, agora totalmente envergonhado.

Ouve alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, antes do garoto acenar e sair apressado da biblioteca. Assim que sumiu pela porta, as companheiras de Estelar começaram a rir. O que chamou a atenção da bibliotecária, que as olhou de forma reprovadora.

- Vocês não deviam debochar do coitado. – Comentou Lupin – Fazem idéia de como isso deve ter sido difícil para ele?

- Ah Estelar, não foi agente que deu um fora no garoto, foi você. Aliais esse já é o terceiro que você dispensa, desse jeito vai acabar sem um par para o baile.

- Hunf, não mesmo! Eu tenho alguém em vista, mas como ele não se manifesta, eu vou ter que tomar algumas providências...

- Vai Estelar, conta pra gente quem é. – Juntou uma segunda menina, sentada à mesa.

- Isso eu não posso fazer, é segredo! – Tornou a Grifinória com um sorriso travesso.

- Ah, qual é! – Insistiu a menina – Não custa nada falar... Espera aí, não vai me dizer que você está pensando naquele monitor da Corvinal, o loirinho do sétimo ano!

- Quem sabe... – Disse Estelar de forma vaga, enquanto retirava de dentro do livro que supostamente lia, uma revista sobre quadribol. – Eu preciso ir, tenho que resolver um pequeno problema. – A garota se levantou da mesa, largando para trás o livro, que sequer sabia o nome, para se retirar da biblioteca.

- Tudo bem então Estelar. Até mais tarde.

- Tchau!

Despediram-se as garotas, enquanto Estelar encaminhava-se para a saída. Assim que ela virou no corredor, deu de frente com outra menina.

- Caramba, me desculpe. – Disse ela.

- Tudo bem, eu também estava distraída. – Respondeu a outra.

- Nossa, o seu cabelo é o máximo! – Elogiou Estelar, enquanto apontava os cabelos rosados da menina.

- Ah, obrigada...

- Ele fica sempre dessa cor? – Perguntou curiosa – A minha mãe é transmôrfaga, fica mudando a cor do cabelo toda hora... O meu irmão também! Mas eu não puxei a esse traço da família... Então, você também é assim?

- Não, na verdade eu uso um feitiço bem simples para deixar o cabelo dessa cor – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Legal! Ah, eu sou Estelar Lupin e você? – Se apresentou, estendendo a mão.

- Melanie Belford. – Disse enquanto cumprimentava a outra.

- Prazer Melanie. – Tornou sorridente – Acho que já tivemos aula juntas, não é!

- É, acho que sim.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir... Preciso arranjar um vestido novo para o baile. Foi legal te conhecer...

Estelar acenou para a garota e seguiu pelo corredor. Andava bastante empolgada com a idéia de ir ao baile de Hogwarts pela primeira vez... Todo ano, o colégio comemorava a vitória sobre o Lord das Trevas, honrando a memória de seus heróis, com o "Baile de inverno". E a Grifinória já normalmente hiper-ativa, estava atualmente a ponto de explodir, de tamanha agitação. As vésperas de um jogo contra a Sonserina, a garota teve que desaparecer com o vestido rosa, cheio de babadinhos e fitinhas que sua mãe tinha comprado, e implorar ao seu pai para comprar um novo. Isso até que não foi muito difícil, sabia exatamente como conseguir as coisas com seu pai... O que a preocupava mesmo era a goleira do time adversário. Era sempre um desafio vencer Sarah Malfoy! E Estelar simplesmente adorava tem alguém daquele nível para competir no quadribol. O que fazia do jogo, uma questão pessoal para as duas garotas.

Na manhã da partida, o dia estava claro, sem nenhum sinal de chuva. As arquibancadas estavam quase que completamente lotadas, enquanto os times se preparavam no vestiário. Estelar já estava pronta, e aguardava o restante do time na entrada do campo, próximo á subida para as arquibancadas. Foi quando o professor Draco Malfoy passou por ela, indo na direção ao vestiário da Sonserina.

- Minha nossa...

A Grifinória ouviu alguém suspirar, e ao se virar viu a menina do dia anterior, a Lufa-lufa de cabelo cor de rosa.

- O que você disse? – Questionou Estelar.

- Nada, eu só estava olhando o...

- Ah, eu sei. Concordo com você, ele é demais.

- Demais! Ele é lindo! – Tornou Melanie animada.

- É sim. – Concordou a outra, em tom sonhador. – Você já reparou como ele consegue levantar só uma das sobrancelhas! E também tem aquele ar de "Eu sou melhor que todo mundo", isso é tão charmoso.

- Charmoso? – Riu ela – Você realmente presta atenção no professor Malfoy.

- Fazer o que? Não consigo evitar. – Concluiu Estelar.

Ainda rindo a Lufa-lufa seguiu para a arquibancada, desejando a outra boa sorte na partida. Os times se reuniram e entraram em campo, sob os aplausos dos torcedores e os comentários entusiasmados do narrador.

"Senhoras e senhores, preparem-se para o clássico de Hogwarts! Grifinória contra Sonserina, o ataque sempre fulminante de Estelar Lupin, contra a defesa perfeita de Sarah Malfoy, um verdadeiro duelo de titãs..."

A partida estava acirrada, e os times davam o máximo de si. Mas era praticamente impossível furar a defesa de Sarah Malfoy. Com a vantagem de 40 pontas, a Sonserina seguia vencendo a partida. Enquanto Lupin rasgava o céu com suas manobras um tanto quanto suicidas, realmente disposta a ganhar...

- Cuidado com o balaço Estelar! – Alguém gritou.

Mas a menina não iria parar, não agora que ela conseguia enxergar uma falha na defesa de Malfoy... Ignorando os avisos dos companheiros, a garota seguiu em frente. Arremessou a goles com toda a força que tinha, sendo atingida logo em seguida, pelo balaço lançado em sua direção por um dos batedores do time adversário. Estelar rodou no ar, junto com a sua vassoura, perdendo o controle e despencando do céu rumo ao chão. Sarah se distraiu por um instante, se perguntando se a Grifinória ficaria bem, mas se amaldiçoou logo em seguida, ao perceber que a goles jogada por ela, tinha acabado de passar pelos aros do gol.

- E ela marca! – Gritou o narrador, seguido pela torcida da Grifinória, divididos entre a euforia e a preocupação, enquanto a menina rolava na grama do campo, após atingir o chão. – Por Merlin, ela é completamente maluca! Calma, calma professor Lupin, não precisa se desesperar... Vejam só, é inacreditável. A artilheira da Grifinória está se levantando... Hahahahaha... E Estelar sai para comemorar o gol, como se nada tivesse acontecido...

"Ela tinha que ter quebrado o pescoço, isso sim" Pensava Sarah Malfoy mal humorada.

- ... E a Grifinória diminui a vantagem da Sonserina, agora são 70 contra 40 pontos, sendo todos eles marcados por Estelar Lupin, essa garota tem futuro! Espera um momento, os apanhadores parecem ter visto algo. Sim, sim eles viram... Vão em frente disputando cada centímetro pelo pomo e de ouro e... Minha nossa, a Grifinória pega o pomo. A Grifinória venceu!

* * *

"_Vá mais rápido  
Sua gargalhada te incendeia  
Você está girando, girando  
Não consegue se levantar  
Você tenta, mas não pode."_

O time da Grifinória só se retirou do campo, quando foram encaminhados para o vestiário pela professora de vôo. Por eles teriam continuado com a comemoração, afinal de contas era sempre bom ganhar, principalmente da Sonserina. Estelar seguia a frente do grupo de jogadores, puxando o grito feito pela torcida da casa: "_Tu és casa de tradição, raça, coragem e paixão, viva ao leão. Grifinória, Grifinória!_" Cantavam eles enquanto pulavam e dançavam. A bagunça desmedida nos corredores do vestiário era ensurdecedora... Só depois de algum tempo, que resolveram entrar de fato nos vestiários para trocarem de roupa. Como a única garota do time, Estelar sempre preferia entrar sozinha, ou seja, quando todos os rapazes do time já tinham saído. Enquanto aguardava no corredor, o time da Sonserina saiu do seu respectivo vestiário. Inevitavelmente a Grifinória, sorriu de forma provocante para os rapazes que passavam. O capitão do time passou por ela, sussurrando um "lastimável", sendo seguido pelo resto do time, com exceção dos batedores, que ficaram por último. Ambos eram absurdamente grandes, mas desde quando Estelar tem noção do perigo? Um sorriu para o outro e foram em direção à Estelar de forma rápida, dando em forte encontrão com a garota, que foi violentamente ao chão. Ao contrário do esperado, quando chegou ao chão, Estelar começou a gargalhar abertamente.

- Vocês vão ter que fazer mais do que isso! Não conseguem nem acertar a porcaria do balaço com uma força descente... Hunpf, vocês batem feito duas mulherzinhas! – Concluiu ela de forma superior, mesmo que ainda estivesse no chão.

Os dois batedores fizeram menção de avançar na Grifinória abusada, mas estagnaram ao ouvir um pigarro vindo da direção da porta do vestiário. Sarah estava parada lá, encostada no batente e com um único olhar, eles entenderam que deveriam sair. Estelar que estava de barriga para cima, se virou apoiando os cotovelos no chão, para em seguida posicionar o seu rosto sobre as mãos, enquanto olhava de maneira provocante a Sonserina.

- Então Sarah, me diz, como você está se sentindo nesse dia triunfante? – Falou sorrindo de forma zombeteira.

- Melhor do que você, eu imagino. Afinal o peso da vitória ao que parece, é demais para você, que mesmo vencendo ainda fica aí, no chão, em uma posição inferior. – Disse ela, andando até a Grifinória e dando dois chutinhos nos cotovelos que a sustentavam, fazendo-a impulsionar em direção ao chão. Porém, antes que desse de cara no chão, ela com um gesto de puro reflexo, espalmou as mãos no chão, evitando o impacto e se colocando de pé em seguida. Sarah já estava se retirando, mas foi impedida de continuar por Estelar, que a puxou pelo braço, forçando a Sonserina a encará-la.

- Cuidado com os seus atos Malfoy! Se não é capaz de levar na esportiva uma simples provocação, não entre em um jogo que está sujeita a perder. – Falou ela séria.

Sarah olhou Estelar por um segundo, para depois desviar o olhar para a mão da garota em seu braço.

- Não me toque Lupin, eu realmente detesto ter que me desfazer de coisas, e não gostaria de ter que me desfazer desse casaco por ter seus germes nele. – Falou ela, com olhar de nojo.

Estelar a olhou de cima a baixo, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- Isso é o melhor que consegue dizer! Sinceramente esperava mais de você...

- Ah, Lupin, francamente... Você acha que eu ficaria pensando em algo mais elaborado para responder a você? Creio que no mínimo você não entenderia, seria um total e completo desperdício de intelecto. Você não vale o esforço. – Disse Sarah erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

No entanto, Estelar não estava mais prestando atenção. "Por que ela tinha que levantar a maldita sobrancelha!" Pensou a garota, lembrando do seu detalhe favorito, a respeito do professor de poções Draco Malfoy. Já sem uma linha de raciocínio coerente, a garota limitou-se aos xingamentos.

- Ah, vai a merda Malfoy! Eu arraso com você a hora que quiser!

Nessa hora, o time da Grifinória saiu do vestiário. Podiam escutar as meninas discutindo lá de dentro... Sarah ergueu ainda mais a sobrancelha, com um sorriso sarcástico ela olhou para Estelar.

- Para quem exigia um nível superior de respostas, você foi bem criativa. Quanto a arrasar comigo, só se for em campeonato de quem baba mais Lupin, porque tá escorrendo... – A Sonserina falou de forma mais que superior.

"Ela podia fazer o favor de abaixar a sobrancelha... Graças a Merlin ela não é loira!" – Continuava a Grifinória, com seus pensamentos fora de hora.

- Não seja idiota! Eu jamais teria um motivo para babar por você. Onde você está com a cabeça Malfoy? – Começou Estelar, perdendo completamente o rumo da discussão – Para mim você não passa de uma cópia mal feita, do projeto de comensal da morte que foi seu pai. Um grande covarde, isso sim... Todo mundo sabe! – Concluiu ela, apenas repetindo o que sempre ouvia os seus padrinhos dizerem.

Sarah olhou para a outra com os olhos lívidos de fúria, sem pensar duas vezes ela se jogou sobre Estelar com toda a força que tinha, levando-as ao chão. Enquanto os grifinórios se agitavam diante da expectativa da primeira briga física entre Lupin e Malfoy. Porém no mesmo momento Draco Malfoy aparecia no corredor.

- Sarah. – Foi a única coisa que Draco precisou dizer.

As duas meninas assustaram-se. Sarah logo se levantou, olhando para o pai, envergonhada.

- Pai eu...

- Cale-se – Interrompeu taxativo – Senhorita Lupin levante-se. – Draco continuou sério, olhando com desprezo a grifinória. A menina imediatamente colocou-se de pé. – E quanto a vocês, o show acabou, dêem o fora agora! – Disse ele se dirigindo ao time da Grifinória, que rapidamente se retirou. - Não creio que alguém como você Lupin, possa discursar sobre a vida alheia, muito menos quando profere palavras sobre a minha pessoa...

Estelar não estava prestando atenção em nada do que ele dizia. Era sempre assim, um interminável discurso cheio de Blábláblá... Que para ela não fazia a menor diferença, já que a única coisa que conseguia pensar, era em como o professor parecia bonito aos seus olhos, não importando nem por um momento sequer o que sempre ouviu ao seu respeito... Draco perdendo a paciência ao ver o olhar vazio da aluna, lhe deu um puxão no braço, assustando a menina e trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

- Você ficará de detenção! Por uma semana, entende? – Disse ele balançando a garota pelo braço, um pouco descontrolado.

- Solta ela Malfoy! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso... Está abusando da sua autoridade como professor. Além do mais as duas estavam brigando, portanto é mais do que justo, que ambas fiquem em detenção. – Interferiu de forma eloqüente a professora de transfiguração Hermione Granger.

- Fica fora disso, Granger!

- Não seja ridículo Malfoy. Elas são apenas crianças... Brigas nessa idade são completamente normais, deveria saber disso.

- Você não pode vir aqui e...

- Lupin, Malfoy! – Interrompeu Hermione – Vocês já podem ir... Estelar o seu pai quer falar com você, tudo bem? Depois me procurem na minha sala, eu vou garantir uma punição justa para as duas, agora vão.

As meninas ainda se entreolharam por alguns segundos, antes de virarem as costas rumo á saída do vestiário o mais depressa que conseguiram...

* * *

**N/A (Ariene): **Weeee... Esse é o capítulo da minha personagem Estelar Lupin . Pois é, minha animação é latente... Nele vocês souberam um pouco mais sobre ela e sinceramente espero que não a odeiem! Como jogadora da Estelar, devo dizer que doeu no meu coração colocar algumas das palavras que vocês leram, nos lábios dela. Quero que fique bem claro que a menina sofreu diversas influências durante a sua educação e por isso ela é do jeito que é... Enfim, no final das contas a Estelar é uma pessoa legal, um tanto quanto louca, mas ainda sim legal. Mais para frente, vocês também vão entender que na verdade ela só procura confusão na metade do tempo, a outra metade é a confusão que a encontra... Ah, e antes que alguém pergunte, ela tem sim uma paixonite platônica por Draco Malfoy. Que coisa não! (rs)

**N/A(Bárbara): **Seguinte pessoal: Fiquem calmos! A Hermione não desapareceu, ela vai se tornar cada vez mais presente, mas vamos com calma... Não se desesperem.

Outra coisa, a Ariene me falou que tinha medo das pessoas não gostarem da Estelar... Mas na boa, a Estelar é mó legal! Adoro ela! Nunca vi alguém tão divertida como essa menina... Ta certo que a maioria das merdinhas que rolavam foram culpa dela, mas ninguém liga...

**N/A (Ariene)²:** Que momento mais inoportuno para terminar o capitulo não é! Pois então, foi de propósito. No próximo, vocês vão se extasiar com Draco e Hermione, prometemos!

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Aquele grito de torcida que nós colocamos para a Grifinória é o da torcida do Flamengo, me desculpem os flamenguistas (quer dizer, nós também somos mas mesmo assim desculpem...) nós zuamos um pouco com ele, mas devido a situação de que nós estávamos sentadas no shopping as oito e pouca da noite escrevendo esse cap, bom isso até que foi um pouco criativo né? Rsrsrs ou não...

**Who's That Girl? - Madonna**

_Quem é essa garota (2x)_

_Quando você a vir, reze  
E dê um beijo de despedida no seu coração  
Ela é encrenca, em uma palavra  
Aproxime-se do fogo_

_Vá mais rápido  
Sua gargalhada te incendeia  
Você está girando, girando  
Não consegue se levantar  
Você tenta, mas não pode_

_Quem é essa garota  
Quem é essa garota?  
Senhorita mais fina  
Quem é essa garota?_

_Você tenta evitar  
O destino dela está em suas mãos  
Ela está sorrindo um convite para dançar  
Seu coração está na rua  
Teu coração é seu  
Agora você está caindo a seus pés  
Você tenta fugir mas não consegue_

_Quem é essa garota  
Quem é essa garota?  
Senhorita mais fina  
Quem é essa garota?_

_Ilumine minha vida  
Tão cega que não consigo ver  
Ilumine minha vida  
Ninguém pode me salvar agora_

_Vá mais rápido  
Sua gargalhada te incendeia  
Você está girando, girando  
Não consegue se levantar  
Você tenta, mas não pode_

_Quem é essa garota  
Quem é essa garota?_

_Senhorita mais fina  
Quem é essa garota?_

_Ilumine minha vida  
Tão cega que não consigo ver  
Ilumine minha vida  
Ninguém pode me salvar agora_

_Vá mais rápido_


	5. Capítulo 4 Objection

**Capítulo 4 – Objection**

"_...Isso é patético e sardônico  
É sádico e psicótico  
Tango não é para três  
Nunca foi..."_

Assim que as garotas saíram e Hermione se viu sozinha com Draco Malfoy, a professora assumiu uma postura totalmente diferente.

Encarando Malfoy diretamente nos olhos, a mulher deixou de lado sua calma e descruzando os braços, antes diante do peito, começou a gesticular enquanto falava de forma desenfreada.

- Qual é o seu problema? O que você pensa que estava fazendo Malfoy? Você não pode tratar um aluno desse jeito, é totalmente antiético! – Ela estava indignada.

- Granger, limite-se ao que lhe diz respeito. – Malfoy disse sorrindo com o canto da boca.

- Francamente Malfoy, você estava excedendo a sua autoridade como professor! Portanto tenho todo o direito de interferir. – Concluiu ela.

Draco ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas em resposta ao atrevimento daquela mulherzinha irritante.

- Granger, você só está exercendo o seu direito de ser uma sabe-tudo intrometida.

- É impressionante a capacidade que você tem de ser irritante! Será que não percebe a gravidade da situação? Você praticamente agrediu uma aluna... – Malfoy olhou Granger tentando ficar sério, mas não se conteve e começou a gargalhar.

- Agrediu? Você não chegou nem perto de me ver agredindo alguém Granger. Não se iluda. – Disse em meio à gargalhada.

- Você é desprezível! Sabia? – Disse ela de forma desdenhosa.

Draco parou de rir e olhou zombeteiro para ela.

- Esse é o melhor que você pode fazer?

- Não seja tão debochado, porque você já passou dessa idade... Não combina mais com você Malfoy. Mas se quer continuar bancando o garotinho mimado, vá em frente. Eu duvido que o corpo docente de Hogwarts precise de um professor assim.

- Minha atitude como professor é inquestionável Granger, uma vez que os alunos aprendem coisas úteis em minhas aulas, diferentemente de você, que ensina a transfigurar copo em pássaro, uma inutilidade se você quer saber... Mas se você está tão insatisfeita assim, vá reclamar com a McGonagall, afinal foi ela quem insistiu que eu lecionasse aqui. – Disse ele em tom definitivo. – Eu já perdi muito do meu precioso tempo com um serzinho como você... Vou indo.

- Diga o que quiser nada irá fazer com que eu mude minha opinião ao seu respeito. "Como se eu me importasse." – Pensou Draco. Hermione continuou a falar. – Você pode até ensinar coisas úteis, mas a sua postura é sim, totalmente questionável, uma vez que não é segredo para ninguém o seu nítido favorecimento para a casa da Sonserina. – Pontuou Hermione convicta.

Draco que já havia se virado, voltou-se para Hermione novamente.

- Vou fazer de conta que a sua opinião me importa e explicar uma coisa: eu não favoreço a Sonserina, eles é que são melhores que as outras casas, isso é fato.

Pela primeira vez desde que havia retornado ao castelo, Hermione riu, na verdade gargalhou.

- Não vamos começar a discutir a superioridade das casas agora, porque você com toda a certeza sairia perdendo... Mas só para explicar, a Grifinória supera a Sonserina em diversos pontos. Porque até onde eu sei a coragem é a principal característica da minha casa, não que você saiba o que é isso, não é mesmo Malfoy? – Completou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Draco Malfoy sorriu.

* * *

- É, ela não deveria ter dito aquilo. – Disse Sarah olhando a cena.

- Talvez... Mas é agora que a briga vai realmente começar a esquentar. – Estelar respondeu contente por ver o "circo pegando fogo".

Elas estavam olhando a briga, dependuradas na alta janela do lado de fora do corredor que dava acesso aos vestiários, ambas haviam corrido para lá, assim que foram "convidadas a se retirar" por Hermione.

- Vai esquentar? Se liga Lupin, você acha que vai ser igual a nós duas? Que vai ter porradaria desmedida e palavras de baixo escalão? Claro que não! Estamos falando de meu pai e da professora Granger, vai ser uma briga de outro nível...

- Não sei não... Eu duvido muito! No final das contas eles vão acabar dando uns gritos a mais, um com o outro e as coisas vão ficar por isso mesmo, não seria a primeira vez. Mas uma coisa eu devo admitir: eles dois, com certeza são melhores nisso do que nós duas. – Disse Estelar olhando para a outra.

- Ah, o nível da briga muda quando se tem o parceiro adequado Lupin, é igual a uma dança. Nós duas somos como valsa, comparados àqueles dois que são iguais ao tango. Eu conheço meu pai, aquele sorriso dele, significa que ele tem algo em mente, um trunfo, que vai abalá-la muito mais do que dizer que os sonserinos são melhores que os grifinórios. – Sarah voltou a olhar para o pai e Hermione. Estelar fez o mesmo.

* * *

- Coragem, Granger... Isso é sinônimo de burrice, e conseqüentemente de morte. Seus amiguinhos Potter e Weasley podem responder a isso muito bem. Quer dizer, não podem, porque estão mortos. Por isso prefiro não ter coragem, mas ser esperto e estar vivo e muito bem vivo obrigado.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir até que você entenda? Não ouse tocar nos nomes deles novamente ouviu bem? – Falou gritando. – Você não tem caráter para se comparar a eles, que com certeza são muito melhores do que você Malfoy. Eles podem estar mortos, mas conseguiram uma glória que você sequer sonha em ter um dia, não importa o que você faça, sempre estará abaixo deles! – Ao terminar Hermione já não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

Draco voltou a gargalhar.

- Errado Granger, eles estão muito abaixo de mim, afinal estão enterrados, Weasley está onde sempre deveria estar, abaixo de todos... – Ele sorriu maliciosamente, como se sorvesse a dor de Hermione.

- Ih, agora ele realmente pegou pesado! – Comentou Estelar.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo em que as duas olhavam bestificadas, a sempre tranqüila e controlada Hermione Granger avançar sobre Malfoy. A mulher completamente descontrolada serrou os punhos tentando acertar toda e qualquer parte do homem a sua frente com a intenção de causar o máximo de dor possível.

- Aposto 50 galeões na professora Granger. – Disse a ainda incrédula Sarah.

- A professora pirou! E você também! Já pensou no pecado que vai ser se ela acertar o nariz dele? –Falou a outra chocada.

Sarah desviou o olhar da cena bizarra a sua frente para olhar mais incrédula ainda.

- O que raios você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, do que você está... Ah, ta! OK. Vou explicar para você: O seu pai, sinto muito dizer isso, porque tenho certeza que você não vai gostar de ouvir... Enfim, ele é lindo! Pronto, falei.

A sonserina manteve a cara de incredulidade por alguns segundos, depois voltou o olhar para a cena a sua frente, falando entre dentes. - Tomara que ela acerte o nariz dele... Ia ser ótimo para o ego dele... – Era visível o ciúme na voz de Sarah.

Estelar não conteve a risada.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se deixou golpear por alguns segundos, ele sabia que Granger perdia o controle quando se tratava de Potter e Weasley, mas ela nunca havia ido tão longe...

Imobilizando-a, segurou fortemente seus pulsos, gritando para que ela se controlasse.

Hermione continuou a se debater durante algum tempo, enquanto esbravejava as mais diversas ofensas contra o outro professor. No entanto ela foi vencida pela dor, ainda tão latente em seu coração... Hermione se deixou amolecer, caindo no chão sentada, chorando de forma dolorida.

Draco observou a mulher ir ao chão, se mantendo com os punhos cerrados nos pulsos dela, apertando firme, observando-a em silêncio. A mulher puxou suas mãos com o máximo de brutalidade que conseguiu reunir, se soltando das mãos de Malfoy e cobrindo seu rosto em seguida.

- Você é desprezível Malfoy! – Gritou. – Suma da minha frente ou eu juro que mando você direto para o inferno!

Por uma fração de segundo, as garotas que observavam a cena, puderam ver uma expressão de pena na face do professor, mas que rapidamente fora substituída por uma gargalhada sacana.

- Você não saberia o caminho do inferno para me mandar lá Granger. Deixe de ser patética, só vou sair porque não quero ter que ficar olhando para essa sua ceninha, guarde sua dor para si. – Debochou se virando e caminhando em direção a saída.

Hermione se levantou de forma rápida, sacando a varinha. Em seu olhar era possível ver uma fúria desmedida, essa mesma fúria a fez gritar o feitiço, mesmo Draco estando de costas.

- Bombarda!

O feitiço foi rápido, passando perigosamente perto de Draco, indo acertar a parede logo à frente dele, fazendo com que uma grande cratera se abrisse.

- Não me provoque Malfoy! Você não faz a mínima idéia do que sou capaz de fazer! – Provocou a mulher.

Ela se dirigiu a saída do vestiário, passando pelo estático professor de poções, dando nele um encontrão violento. Mas Draco a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a virar e se chocar violentamente contra o seu corpo.

- Isso Granger, foge enquanto está por cima... – Draco provocou a mulher, falando baixo, olhando fundo em seus olhos, seus narizes não se tocaram por questão de milímetros. A expressão no rosto dele era perversa. Olhou-a por um tempo, para em seguida largá-la sem nenhuma delicadeza. – Vá chorar em seu quarto como uma boa viuvinha que você é... – Hermione andou sem sequer olhar para trás ao deixar o local, mantendo sempre a sua cabeça erguida... - E depois diz que coragem é algo que só grifinórios têm, bela demonstração de coragem, a sua...

- Vai para o inferno! – Gritou a distância, continuando seu caminho.

Draco Malfoy sorriu, para em seguida aplaudir ruidosamente. – Parabéns Granger, muito original...

Hermione continuou a caminhar, sem se virar, ainda chorando. Draco esperou um tempo para sair.

* * *

- Caramba... – suspirou a grifinória. – Isso foi tão psicodélico! Sarah, eu estava pensando em uma coisa, na verdade em uma teoria... Quer ouvir? – Perguntou entusiasmada.

Sarah olhou para a grifinória com uma sobrancelha erguida, ela sabia que o que quer que viesse a seguir, não seria boa coisa.

- Fala logo Lupin. Mas se você vier com papinho de tiete para cima do meu pai, eu te azaro.

- Não... – Falou a menina sorrindo. – Seguinte, uma vez a vó Molly me contou que a professora Hermione e o filho dela o Ronald, teriam com certeza se casado se ele não tivesse morrido na guerra. Mas enfim... A questão é que ela também me disse que, eles costumavam brigar feito loucos o tempo todo... Então, vendo por esse lado, talvez a professora tenha na verdade, um amor reprimido ou quem sabe uma atração física encubada pelo seu pai... – Concluiu a menina muito satisfeita.

A sonserina olhou torto para Estelar, tentando com muita força de vontade, conter o riso, que acabou vencendo a batalha, Sarah gargalhou, tendo que colocar a mão na boca para não fazer muito barulho. Sendo acompanhada logo em seguida por Estelar, que começou a achar a própria idéia absurda.

- Você andou bebendo whisky de fogo? – Questionou ainda sem ar, conseqüência da gargalhada.

- É, eu sei! É mais fácil nós nos juntarmos para salvar o mundo do que esse dois se entenderem assim... Que loucura! – Respondeu a grifinória ainda rindo.

- Tudo bem, agora definitivamente eu digo que você andou bebendo... Nós duas? É muito mais fácil meu pai se casar com a professora Granger... – Sarah parou de falar e observou séria a grifinória.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Estelar também parando de rir.

- O que foi? Nada não... Só o fato de nós estarmos aqui, rindo juntas... Eu só estou esperando o mundo acabar... – Concluiu sarcasticamente. Ela se afastou da outra inda até a saída. – Bom, foi bom enquanto durou, mas prefiro não brincar com a sorte... Até nunca Lupin. – Disse para em seguida sair.

- Pois é... Vai que a gente causa um lapso na realidade... – Concordou enquanto encaminhava-se na direção oposta. – Que dia mais louco! – Pensou a garota em voz alta.

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Há... povo impaciente do meu coração... Esse cap foi para vocês! Sim, vocês que estavam aflitos querendo a presença da nossa querida Hermione! Sim, um cap só do nosso casal preferido! Fiquem feliz!

Nós já avisamos que a fic, não tem como tema central o relacionamento deles, então vocês têm que ser pacientes, porque mesmo um dos dois, ou os dois, não aparecendo em determinado cap, não quer dizer que nós esquecemos deles ou que eles foram abduzidos por ET's, é porque não estava programado... mas Ariene e eu andamos com umas idéias muito legais, para ilustrar esse casal... Afinal, se nós estamos mudando umas coisas do RPG, essa vai ser uma delas, D/H vão aparecer com cenas inéditas e super divertidas para quem já conhece o desfecho da história original...

**N/A (Ariene): **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Foi super divertido escrever essa parte da história... Principalmente a parte de ficarmos sentadas na praça de alimentação do Shopping escrevendo a fic. As pessoas passam por nós acreditando que somos meninas aplicadas e dedicadas aos estudos... Doce ilusão!

**N/A(Bárbara)² : **Huahuauau.. sobre o comentário da Ariene, pow, ninguém precisava ficar sabendo... hauhaua... porque para quem passa e olha, nós somos duas estudantes de medicina/direito que estão fazendo uma monografia... ¬¬ rsrsrs

Agora uma coisa, a JK não deve gostar do Draco, pq o Draco Malfoy dela é muiiiiiiiiito banana e covarde... Tipo, o nosso até é um pouco covarde (nem tem com não ser...), mas o que a gente imagina, é mais homem pow! Tão homem que até quando ele tá sendo covarde, você para e olha e pensa... Nossa como ele é legal... por isso que eu dou um viva para os Draco's imaginários de fanfics e uma vaia para o Draco da JK...

**N/A (Ariene)²: **Apoiado, apoiado...

**Objection– Shakira**

_Não é culpa dela ser tão irresistível  
Mas todo o estrago que ela causou não tem conserto  
A cada 20 segundos você repete o nome dela  
E quanto a mim você nem liga  
Se estou viva ou morta_

_Então, objeção  
Eu não quero ser a exceção  
A ter um pouco de sua atenção  
Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe  
Mas você nem se importa  
Objeção  
Eu estou cansada desse triângulo  
Fiquei tonta dançando tango  
Estou me desfazendo em seus braços de novo  
Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar_

_Perto do silicone barato dela eu pareço mínima  
É por isso que aos seus olhos eu sou invisível  
Mas você tem que saber que coisas pequenas também contam  
Melhor colocar os pés no chão e ver de quem se trata_

_Então, objeção  
Eu não quero ser a exceção  
A ter um pouco de sua atenção  
Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe  
Mas você nem se importa  
Estou presa aos ângulos desse triângulo  
Fiquei tonta dançando tango  
Estou me desfazendo em seus braços de novo  
De jeito nenhum_

_Eu queria que houvesse uma chance pra você e eu  
Queria que você não pudesse encontrar um lugar para  
Estar longe daqui_

_Isso é patético e sardônico  
É sádico e psicótico  
Tango não é para três  
Nunca foi_

_Mas você pode tentar ensaiar  
Ou treinar como um cavalo  
Mas não conte comigo  
Oh, não conte comigo, garoto!_

_Objeção  
Eu não quero ser a exceção  
A ter um pouco de sua atenção  
Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe  
Mas você nem se importa  
Objeção  
Eu estou cansada desse triângulo  
Fiquei tonta dançando tango  
Estou me desfazendo em seus braços de novo  
De jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar_


	6. Capítulo 5 To Myself I Turned

**Capítulo 5 – To Myself I Turned**

Para contar esse pedaço da história, precisamos voltar...

Ao tempo ainda oprimido pelos abalos da guerra, voltar ao tempo que os mais bravos preferem esquecer, que os mais afetados não conseguem esquecer...

**Quatro anos após a queda de Voldemort.**

**Castelo de Hogwarts.**

Uma mulher vestida com uma grossa manta andava até a borda da floresta proibida. Por ela esperava um centauro e essa continha em seus braços um bebê.

A mulher retirou o capuz revelando ser Minerva McGonagall, ela estendeu os braços e o centauro lhe entregou a criança.

- Cuide dela, por favor. – Disse o centauro com feições tristes, fazendo uma reverência e voltando para a floresta.

- Sim, eu cuidarei. – McGonagall pôde ver que havia outros centauros ao longo da orla, eles sumiram assim que o primeiro adentrou completamente a mata fechada.

A senhora ficou por um tempo olhando para a criança em seus braços.

Era linda, diferente de tudo o que aquela senhora já havia visto em sua vida, ela tinha os cabelos muito claros, brilhavam como a luz da lua. Que as banhava naquele momento.

* * *

**Cinco anos depois. **

"_...Eu nasci em um outro mundo  
estritamente conectado a um pedaço de minha mente  
nada mais que uma pequena terra  
é um pequeno berço onde eu sou uma criança  
Lá eu sou a princesa,  
nada errado no meu mundo fantástico..."_

Os alunos de Hogwarts estavam de férias, mais um ano letivo havia se passado, McGonagall estava feliz com aquilo, os tempos de paz finalmente haviam chegado. E não era a falsa sensação de paz que ela tinha na época em que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estava agindo na obscuridade, essa sim, era a paz verdadeira. Isso a alegrava, mesmo que a nostalgia dos tempos em que Alvo estava vivo a deixassem um pouco entristecida, ainda assim, ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo. Aonde quer que ele estivesse.

McGonagall iniciou uma caminhada pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts, mesmo que todos fossem para suas casas naqueles períodos, ela ainda permanecia ali, aquela era a sua casa.

Risadas foram ouvidas pelos corredores. Resolveu segui-las.

As risadas a levaram para a torre de astronomia, lhe dando uma vaga idéia de quem seria.

Quando a diretora chegou, viu uma garotinha se balançando enquanto mexia nas lunetas, rindo alegremente, Hagrid estava com ela.

- Sophie, Hagrid. – Chamou calmamente.

- Oie! – A pequena desviou a atenção das estrelas para olhar a senhora parada na porta.

- Minha querida, você sabe que não pode brincar com as lunetas! E quanto a você Hagrid, você deveria estar garantindo que ela não o fizesse! – Falou, mas não estava brigando, na verdade a menina sempre a divertia.

- Ah, eu gosto daqui... – A garota falou de forma vaga.

- Eu sei querida, mas agora nós vamos voltar, tudo bem? E quanto a você Hagrid, vá verificar a floresta proibida, as criaturas pareciam agitadas.

- Claro Minerva. Tchau Sophie! – O meio-gigante sorriu para a menina e saiu.

Minerva estendeu a mão para a pequena e ambas foram até a cozinha, onde os elfos fizeram algumas guloseimas para a garota.

* * *

**Seis anos depois.**

- Sophie querida, vá andando até o corredor principal, me espere lá, eu já vou. – McGonagall fez com que a menina iniciasse sua caminhada e se virou para ir em direção a sua sala.

Ela havia deixado o pergaminho com a relação dos novos alunos em sua sala, estava indo buscá-lo.

Quando McGonagall estava saindo, se deparou com uma inusitada cena, via Estelar Lupin e Sarah Malfoy conversando alegremente, "Se os professores Lupin e Malfoy vissem isso..." – Concluiu não conseguindo evitar o pensamento, muito menos o sorriso que veio a seguir, mas que logo se desfez ao ver Draco Malfoy falando com as duas. Ela não o vira se aproximar, de qualquer forma achou melhor interferir.

* * *

McGonagall estava demorando, mas ela não ligava, Sophie gostava de ficar sozinha por aqueles corredores... A garota andava de um lado para o outro, olhando cada detalhe, de cada cantinho das paredes ao seu redor.

- Sophie...

Era McGonagall, ela estava com mais duas meninas. Só de olhar para elas, Sophie tinha vontade de rir.

Ela era assim, só de olhar para as pessoas, sabia bastante sobre elas, e o que ela sabia sobre aquelas duas, dava vontade de rir.

Quando elas entram na sala onde os outros alunos estavam, as duas foram para cantos diferentes, Sophie sorriu novamente, mas parou para observar os presentes na sala. Seu olhar parou sobre uma menina morena, com longos cabelos castanhos que parada, ficava balançado de um lado para o outro, assim como ela. De alguma forma ela sabia que deveria falar com ela.

- Olá. – Sophie sorriu.

- Oie! – respondeu a menina com o mesmo sorriso.

- Eu sou Sophie Malfatini e você?

- Kayla! Kayla Drumonnd. – A menina sorriu simpática.

- Então Kayla, para que casa você quer ir?

- Ah nem... Não sei direito, meus pais não são bruxos... – Respondeu em um muxoxo.

- Vai para a Corvinal então! – Sophie sorriu empolgada.

- Corvinal? Hum... Mas não é a gente que escolhe... São eles... – Kayla olhou interessada para a menina a sua frente.

- Não... O chapéu é legal! Se você pedir para ele, você vai para a Corvinal. – Sophie falou calmamente, dando um leve tapinha no ombro da outra.

- Mas a Corvinal é legal?

- Claro que é! – Sophie arreganhou mais o sorriso.

- Ta bom então, nem! Vou para a Corvinal! Que emocionante!

Sophie não sabia o porquê, mas algo a mandou convencer aquela menina a ir para a casa da Corvinal, a mesma para qual ela pretendia ir.

* * *

**Segundo Ano. **

"_...Tenho minha própria liberdade dentro de mim  
nada a perder, eu quero viver aqui  
Como você vê, eu sou a única sobrevivente nesta terra..."_

Sophie estava sentada na beira do lago, olhando as estrelas. Ela gostava daquela companhia, sempre a fazia sentir-se em casa olhando as estrelas, se sentia aquecida com a luz da lua.

- Sophie querida, acho melhor você voltar. – Hagrid falou chegando perto da menina, que continuou olhando para o nada.

- Tudo bem. – Disse se levantando lentamente, voltando para o castelo de Hogwarts, sendo observada pelo professor de trato das criaturas mágicas. Hagrid que assim como McGonagall a via como uma filha, se preocupava com a constante desatenção da menina, que vivia a andar olhando para o alto. Era uma criança encantadora, porém muito enigmática.

* * *

**Terceiro Ano. **

"_...Quando que eu ouvi este vento antes  
mudar desta forma para um rugido profundo?"_

- Olá, a professora pediu que eu me sentasse aqui. – Disse Sophie, olhando o menino a sua frente.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu ele, olhando desconfiado.

O garoto à frente de Sophie também era da casa da Corvinal. Peter Dragon, sério, não falava muito e mantinha sempre o nariz em pé, observando aos outros de cima.

- Eu sou Sophie Malfatini e você é? – A menina sorria abertamente como de costume.

- Peter Dragon. – Falou olhando-a com certa indiferença, como fazia com todos.

- Prazer em te conhecer Peter. – Ela sorriu, mas ele não respondeu.

Sophie sempre fora uma pessoa estranha aos olhos de muitos, sempre olhando o nada, andando por aqui, por ali, reparando em coisas que ninguém mais reparava, falando o que ninguém falava...

Agia como se conhecesse todos, mesmo que esses não a conhecessem.

Porém Peter já era o oposto, era altivo, todos o olhavam com certa desconfiança, mas ainda assim, havia respeito pela presença dele. Ele parecia muito mais sonserino do que corvinal, porém, de alguma forma, os dois acabaram se tornando amigos. Eram sempre vistos juntos, com livros e pergaminhos perambulando por Hogwarts.

* * *

**Quarto Ano.**

- Então Sophie, eu falei com ele e está tudo certo, você... – Peter parou de falar quando viu Kayla se aproximando.

- Oie nem! – Disse alegremente a garota sentando no meio de Sophie e Peter, que tiveram de se afastar um pouco para que ela coubesse.

- Oi! – sorriu Sophie.

- Então... Qual é a fofoca? – Kayla sorria para Sophie.

- Bom, Sophie, eu já vou indo, mas você sabe onde me achar quando decidir. – Peter saiu sem olhar para Kayla, que lhe dava uma ousada piscadela.

- Ele tava falando do que? – Kayla ainda olhava interessada para as costas do garoto.

- Ah, nada de mais... Só um amigo que ele vai me apresentar... – Sophie falou como se não fosse importante.

- Hum.. Aê Sophie! Posando de santinha, mas ta arrasando corações! – A morena sorria abertamente para a outra, cutucando levemente a amiga com o cotovelo.

- Não... Não é isso...

- Que nada nem! Larga de ser boba! E você podia me apresentar esse seu amigo... Ele até que é bonitinho...

- Ah Kayla, você não toma jeito! – Sophie achou melhor não contradizer a outra, Kayla só pensava nisso...

Sua amizade com Kayla era algo quase que infantil, elas compartilhavam o dormitório e de todas as meninas de lá, Kayla era a que mais falava com Sophie, havia uma cumplicidade entre elas, mesmo que Kayla sumisse em determinadas horas e Sophie ficasse muito ultimamente com Peter, sempre que elas se encontravam era como se não houvessem se separado.

Seria uma pena se algo mudasse. Era o que Sophie pensava sempre em momentos como aquele, em que as duas sentavam e conversavam como duas meninas normais... Como tinha que ser.

* * *

**Alguns me****ses depois.**

- Então, você já está com a lista?

- Sim, está aqui. Vamos começar. – Peter olhou para a menina que estava parada a sua frente.

- Quem são?

- Têm vários nomes Sophie, acho melhor deixar que eu me encarregue disso.

- Ah, como você quiser...

- E lembre-se de que ele quer vê-la na próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

- Ta, eu já sei. – Respondeu se retirando. Deixando Peter sozinho.

Ele andou por um tempo, falando com vários alunos, até que se deparou com Sarah Malfoy.

Os alunos que passaram por aquele corredor podiam ver uma discussão ferrenha entre o corvinal e a sonserina, mas ambos eram contidos, então não se podia ver mais do que gestos agressivos. Aquela discussão foi alvo de especulação por um tempo, ambos eram exemplo de pessoas contidas e reservadas, apesar de Sarah ser constantemente flagrada brigando com uma certa grifinória, esse era um fato isolado, pois mais ninguém a descontrolava. Peter nunca havia trocado mais do que duas palavras com ela, e quando resolveu fazê-lo acabou em briga. Porém o fato que veio a seguir foi o que mais chamou a atenção, Peter e Sophie que antes andavam juntos, haviam aumentado consideravelmente o círculo de amigos, no principio eram dois ou três, agora eles eram vistos em grupos consideravelmente grandes que sempre mantinham a conversa baixa, quase sussurrante.

- Maldito Peter... – Sarah praguejou olhando o grupo que se formara ao redor do garoto em questão. Eles estavam em uma mesa afastada da biblioteca, enquanto a sonserina estava de pé encostada em uma das prateleiras.

- O que foi Malfoy?

Sarah não se deu o trabalho de virar para saber quem era.

- Não enche Lupin. Não estou com vontade de brigar hoje.

Estelar desviou o olhar da sonserina para observar o que ela olhava tão fixamente, quando constatou Peter e seu grupo de amigos, sorriu.

- O que rolou entre você e o Peter Dragon? Sarah Malfoy, você não é tão santa quanto pinta ser... – Estelar sorriu.

- Cale-se. – Sarah não estava com paciência.

- Então qual é a da fixação no Dragon?

- Não é da sua conta Lupin. E não adianta nada você vir para a biblioteca fingir que estuda, ninguém acredita mais... – Sarah se virou pegou um livro e começou a andar, mas parou. – Esquece o Peter. Ele fede Lupin, e não é no sentido literal, mas é pra valer. – Sarah continuou a andar sem olhar para trás.

Estelar não entendeu o que a sonserina queria dizer com aquilo, na verdade parecia algo sério, mas era difícil de acreditar que alguém como Peter estivesse aprontando. E se estivesse, o que seria? "Nada muito preocupante" – Pensou Estelar.

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Levando em consideração os outros caps da fic, esse é o menorzinho... Vou explicar que é porque os personagens que estão aqui, são muito misteriosos e por isso é preferível não comentar muito sobre eles... (essa foi à desculpa bonitinha... ) Mas alegrem-se! No cap seguinte a fic realmente começa! Eu já não estava mais agüentando esperar...

**N/A(Ariene): **Sim, sim... Vocês vão ficar com a "pulguinha atrás da orelha" com esse capitulo! Alguns dos mistérios já começaram a surgir e vocês vão ter que colocar a cabeça para funcionar...

**N/A (Bárbara)²: **Me sentindo mal por parecer que as N/As são maiores que o cap... (isso só aconteceu no prólogo... ¬¬, mas os próximos serão maiores! )

Eu não sei, mas podem vir perguntas sobre a procedência da Sophie, bom, foi isso mesmo que vocês viram, o centauro deu a Sophie pra McGonagall, agora o porquê de ele estar com ela... Não sei se quero falar... Nem é pra fazer mistério, é porque é no mínimo inusitado, como eu penso que crianças podem estar lendo isso aqui, prefiro não comentar...

**N/A (Ariene)²: **Completo dizendo que a minha sanidade mental, depende de não saber como a Sophie veio ao mundo... Para os mais espertos, é isso aí mesmo que estão pensando! Bizarro não!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Aninhaloka: **He! Que bom que você concorda! Eu estava assistindo ao filme 5 esses dias e até nos filmes o Draco só aparece para que zoem com a cara dele (vide a cena que os gêmeos fogem de Hogwarts...) Sacanagem isso...

**Britz: **Brigada toma que continue gostando quando nós começarmos a fazer merdinha... rsrsrs .

**Nina: **Ola! Brigada Nina. Que bom que você está gostando ... e sobre a rapidez, bom, nós realmente estamos sendo rápidas, é uma surpresa até para nós mesmas! Nós adiantamos esse cap por causa dos D/H aflitos, (nós autoras também somos aflitas. por isso atualizamos rápido...)

**To Myself I Turned – Lacuna Coil**

_Eu nasci em um outro mundo  
estritamente conectado a um pedaço de minha mente  
nada mais que uma pequena terra  
é um pequeno berço onde eu sou uma criança  
Lá eu sou a princesa,  
nada errado no meu mundo fantástico  
Eu sou o rei, a nação  
nenhum ditador ou religiões  
nenhuma lei pra me proibir  
Tenho minha própria liberdade dentro de mim  
nada a perder, eu quero viver aqui  
Como você vê, eu sou a única sobrevivente nesta terra  
Quando que eu ouvi este vento antes  
mudar desta forma para um rugido profundo?  
Estou começando a sangrar de outra maneira  
Só preciso de algum tempo pra me completar  
Os faróis estão aqui novamente  
Não posso ver nada, estou cega  
esta natureza neste tempo e espaço  
me deixa com ânsia desta situação  
Eu não poderia saber se eu...  
Se eu serei forte o suficiente para isso  
Eu tenho de escolher, eu quero mesmo viver aqui?_


	7. Capítulo 6 Fairy Tale

**Capítulo 6 – Fairy Tale**

"_Senhora encantada, que espera no muro  
A vida é curta e a espera é longa  
As estrelas, lá no alto, desaparecem com o amanhecer  
Senhora encantada, que espera no muro  
Seu conto acaba de iniciar  
Vem lá de longe, da Terra de Lugar Nenhum  
O vento sopra um som bem conhecido  
Senhora encantada..."_

**Quinto ano.**

Outra vez a plataforma 9 ¾ estava lotada de alunos. Hogwarts entrava em seu décimo quinto ano de funcionamento pós-guerra... Aquelas crianças não conheciam as dores e frustrações, dos tempos passados. Ao contrário de tal época, hoje as crianças eram só crianças, os jovens apenas jovens, com suas tarefas e preocupações típicas da idade. Os tempos eram de paz...

Faltando alguns minutos para a partida do expresso, uma jovem de cabelos cor rosa chiclete, nada discretos, entrava correndo na plataforma, empurrando de forma desengonçada o seu carrinho carregado de malas. Melanie Belford, aluna do 5º ano, da casa Lufa-lufa, conseguiu embarcar no último momento. Era sempre assim, todo ano a mesma correria desenfreada... Dentro do trem, ela caminhou pelo corredor a procura de uma cabine. Passou por um grupo animado e barulhento de alunos, que ela sabia serem da Grifinória. Estavam todos ao redor de uma menina, também do 5º ano.

- Ah, tinha que ser ela... - Murmurou Melanie, sorrindo.

- E aí Melanie! Atrasada como sempre! - Cumprimentou a menina sorridente.

- É a vida... - Respondeu seguindo o seu caminho.

Sinceramente, Melanie não sabia como alguém podia ter tanta energia. Constantemente via Estalar de um lado para o outro, sempre sorrindo e cercada de gente. "Essa garota é movida à bateria" costumava pensar, toda vez que encontrava com a garota. Tinha preguiça só de olhar para ela... Não tinha uma só pessoa dentro daquele castelo que não soubesse quem era Estelar Lupin, era irônico pensar que a atual arruaceira de Hogwarts, fosse justamente a filha de um dos professores.

A Lufa-lufa só conseguiu encontrar uma cabine vazia no final do corredor, onde finalmente se acomodou. Estava sozinha, e internamente agradecia por isso, ainda estava com sono e desse jeito poderia tirar um cochilo até chegar ao colégio. Mal tinha se sentado, quando a porta da cabine abriu, passando por ela um casal animado em meio aos beijos. Foi uma situação bastante constrangedora... Melanie nunca achou que fosse possível uma pessoa mudar de cor tão rápido quanto o rosto do rapaz que passava de branco para vermelho de um jeito que Melanie teve que se controlar muito para não rir e piorar ainda mais a situação. "Caramba! Eles foram bem rápidos, mal embarcamos..." - Pensou ela enquanto observava o casal. Ao contrário do rapaz, a menina, já com as vestes da Corvinal, parecia não se importar com a situação.

- Ih! Poxa nem! Desculpa... Achei que não tinha ninguém aqui.

- Tudo bem...

- Então tá! Tchau para você... Vamos querido. - Disse ela, saindo rapidamente da cabine, levando consigo o envergonhado garoto.

- Acho que já tive aula com essa menina... - Comentou em voz alta a Lufa-lufa, que tinha a mania de falar sozinha. - O nome dela é alguma coisa Du... Dumont, ou algo parecido, sei lá... - Completou dando de ombros.

Ainda estava em pé, guando a porta da cabine, voltou a abrir. Mas dessa vez foi um grupo de Sonserinos que entraram. Melanie não teve muito tempo para pensar na nova situação em que estava...

- Ei você, oh baixinha! Dá o fora que a cabine é nossa. - Disse o primeiro deles.

Ela olhou de forma distraída, para aqueles quatro rapazes, todos bem maiores que ela, pensando no que teria que fazer para ter um pouco de sossego até chegar a Hogwarts.

- Não está ouvindo não! - Disse um segundo sonserino.

- É queridinha. Vai saindo, anda – Tornou a se manifestar o líder deles, já empurrando a menina para fora.

- Não – Respondeu ela de forma simples, se desvencilhando.

- Que pirralha abusada! - Comentou divertido um deles, enquanto os outros gargalhavam.

Já cansada e sem a mínima paciência para aturar aquilo, Melanie sacou sua varinha, pronta para encarar os valentões...

- Você por acaso, sabe com quem...

O líder do grupo de Sonserinos não teve tempo de terminar o que dizia, mais rápido do que poderia supor, foi atingido por um feitiço não pronunciado, que o derrubou no chão, com suas pernas balançando como em uma louca dança desajeitada. Pegos de surpresa, os sonserinos ficaram parados olhando para a garota de cabelo colorido, que se mantinha firme em sua postura.

- Sua moleca irritante, vai se arrepender do que fez! - Tornou a falar com dificuldade, o garoto no chão após alguns segundos.

- Ah é, jura! Estou morrendo de medo! - Debochou a Lufa-lufa.

Os Sonserinos ficaram perdidos naquela situação, desde quando lufa-lufas eram tão corajosos! Melanie, muito mais segura de si, resolveu colocar um ponto final naquilo tudo.

- Eu cheguei primeiro, portanto eu fico na cabine. É melhor saírem, ou eu juro que azaro cada um de vocês. - Concluiu ela ameaçadoramente, de forma totalmente contrária ao seu humor habitual.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui!

Os alunos voltaram os seus olhares surpresos, para a entrada da cabine, onde estava parado o professor de Defesa contra a arte das trevas. Nenhum deles respondeu a pergunta do professor...

- Vou perguntar mais uma vez. O que significa tudo isso? - Questionou novamente, enquanto desfazia a azaração Tarantalegra, com um contra-feitiço.

- Professor, essa menina me azarou! - Acusou o sonserino, agora de pé. - Ela é maluca. Qual o problema de dividir a cabine com agente? Não custava nada!

- Não seja hipócrita! Vocês que chegaram aqui me expulsando.

- Além de maluca é mentirosa... Não somos covardes!

- É isso mesmo! Além do mais, você é a única com uma varinha mão. - Ajuntou outro sonserino, apontando para a varinha que Melanie segurava.

- Escuta aqui, seu babaca... - Começou ela, perdendo de vez a paciência.

- Controle as suas palavras senhorita Belford. - Interrompeu Lupin.

- Mas professor, foram eles que começaram...

- Não me importa quem começou.

- Mas professor...

- Vocês não são mais criancinhas para ficarem por aí azarando umas as outras! Precisam...

- Professor Lupin. - Insistia Melanie – Não acredite neles! Eu não fiz nada... Não seja bobo, ao ponto de...

- Talvez senhorita Belford. - Cortou o professor de forma enérgica, virando-se para a menina. - Você precise passar algumas horas em detenção, para aprender a respeitar os seus colegas e as pessoas mais velhas.

- O que! - A lufa-lufa podia ver os sonserinos rindo dela, pelas costas do professor. E isso só contribuiu para deixá-la ainda mais raivosa. - Eu não acredito que o senhor vai...

- Não insista senhorita. É melhor ficar quieta, para não piorar a sua situação.

Quando Lupin voltou a olhar os rapazes, todos estavam novamente sérios. Enquanto Melanie os encarava, jurava para si mesma que ainda ia dar o troco. "Isso só pode ser um recorde. Ganhar uma detenção ainda a bordo do expresso..." Pensava ela. Nem prestou atenção ao que o professor falou para os sonserinos. Logo assim que o professor saiu, os garotos voltaram a rir, debochando dela. Melanie, realmente irritada, deu as costas e saiu da cabine batendo a porta, com o rosto vermelho. Estava com tanta raiva que não sabia se gritava ou chorava... Andava distraída pelo corredor, amaldiçoando mentalmente cada sonserino existente. Foi quando encontrou com Estelar Lupin outra vez, surpreendentemente sozinha.

- Que cara é essa, Melanie? - Perguntou a grifinória.

- Nada não, deixa pra lá...

- Como nada! Ninguém fica com essa cara por nada. Dá até para ver as veias saltando na sua testa... - Comentou a menina de forma brincalhona.

- Tudo bem... Eu ganhei uma detenção. E do seu pai! - Disse Melanie, ainda chateada.

Elas perderam algum tempo no corredor, enquanto a lufa-lufa contava o que tinha acontecido. Estelar ouviu tudo atentamente, mas sorria o tempo inteiro. Melanie estava começando a achar, que aquele sorriso tão constante, só poderia ser fruto de alguma azaração...

- Você deu bobeira Melanie. Bater pé pro meu pai é perda de tempo. Vai por mim, tenho a experiência de 15 anos... Da próxima vez, você faz cara de inocente e jura com a voz mais chorosa que puder que não foi você. Sempre dá certo! - Aconselhou Estelar, enquanto pegava o braço da outra, arrastando-a pelo corredor – Vamos para a cabine onde eu estou. Com certeza, lá não vai ter nenhum sonserino metido a besta para perturbar a gente – Concluiu ela satisfeita.

Normalmente Melanie teria recusado, sabia que a cabine onde Estelar estava, com certeza teria um aglomerado de gente. Mas não estava disposta a ficar procurando outra, então simplesmente se deixou levar. Quando chegaram, a lufa-lufa só constatou o que já sabia. Aquele lugar só podia estar ampliado magicamente para caber tantas pessoas. Nem bem entraram, e a grifinória já estava contanto o que tinha acontecido. Pelo menos todos daquela cabine juraram azarar os sonserinos na primeira oportunidade. É claro que, tais comentários agradaram a menina de cabelos rosados, mas ainda assim, isso não foi o suficiente para deixá-la mais feliz. Melanie só queria se aconchegar em um canto, e dormir até chegar ao castelo, mas isso iria ser impossível no meio daquela festa toda. Grifinórios eram pessoas muito barulhentas na opinião dela... Por isso se limitou a sentar em um canto, de cara amarrada, enquanto a filha do professor discutia animadamente junto às outras pessoas, as mil e uma formas de se azarar sonserinos.

- Você não deveria ficar tão chateada.

- O que? - Respondeu ela, voltando à realidade.

- Oi, eu sou Gustavo Thompson – Disse o rapaz simpático, lhe estendendo a mão.

Gustavo era do sexto ano, portanto um ano mais velho que a menina. Ele tinha os olhos de um verde intenso, com cabelos lisos e ruivos, que ficavam constantemente caídos de forma desajeitada sobre a sua testa. Um charme, de acordo com muitas meninas...

- Ah, oi! - Falou enquanto apertava a mão do grifinório – Eu sou...

- Sei quem você é... Não existem muitas garotas por aí, com cabelos dessa cor – Tornou ele sorrindo. - Aqui, pra você, vai fazer com que se sinta melhor. Chocolate sempre deixa as pessoas mais animadas – Completou, enquanto estendia para a menina um sapo de chocolate.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, Melanie não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos do rapaz. Estendeu a mão e pegou o chocolate com movimentos lentos. E assim que ele alargou mais o sorriso, a lufa-lufa sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Gustavo se despediu, piscou para ela e foi se juntar a outro grupo de pessoas. "Tudo bem, até que o dia não foi um completo desperdício..." Pensou Melanie, realmente um pouco mais animada, mas é claro que isso não tinha nada haver com o chocolate.

* * *

**N/A (Ariene): **Antes de mais nada, quero dedicar esse capitulo para a Tamelyn! Uma dos jogadores da mesa... Ela foi responsável por interpretar a Hermione e a sua personagem original (Melanie) que vocês vão conhecer um pouco melhor nesse capitulo. Quero dizer também, que é exatamente nesse ponto que o jogo começa... O que significa que a partir de agora as coisas vão esquentar! Portanto preparem os seus corações para fortes emoções e muita confusão...

Weeee... Dois capítulos de uma vez! Sim, sim... Nós ficamos com dor na consciência por postar capítulos tão pequenininhos!¬¬

**N/A(Bárbara): **É, é... Dois de uma vez e sim, até que enfim começamos a fic! Que felicidade!

**N/A (Ariene)²: **A Melanie é louca assim mesmo! Totalmente inconstante... Com o tempo, nós desenvolvemos a teoria de que ela tinha dupla personalidade, o que na minha opinião explica muita coisa.

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Pois é! Afinal ela é a Lufa-Lufa mais louca que eu ja vi!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nina: **Pois é... fico mais feliz ainda! por você gostar de Sarah... rs. Sobre a lista... ah... isso agente não vai dizer... Claro que tem todo um mistério e só tende a piorar cada vez mais... só dou uma dica, fique atenta aos detalhes, pois no futuro serão mais do que relevantes! E quanto a D/H ja temos planos para a próxima ceninha deles... aguarde e confie... Quanto a Sophie... ela é pior que a Luna... mas também já era de se esperar... vindo de quem veio... Bom, atualizamos, novamente viu? Espero que goste do Cap!

**Felipe: **Valeu pelo comentário, mas poderia ter evitado dizer que ja leu os caps não publicados... mesmo assim valeu...

**Fairy Tale - Shaman**

_"Jesus, salvador do mundo  
Tua familia sobreviverá  
com seu precioso sangue  
com seu precioso sangue  
Redimiste"_

_Senhora encantada, que espera no muro  
A vida é curta e a espera é longa  
As estrelas, lá no alto, desaparecem com o amanhecer  
Senhora encantada, que espera no muro  
Seu conto acaba de iniciar  
Vem lá de longe, da Terra de Lugar Nenhum  
O vento sopra um som bem conhecido  
Senhora encantada, seu amor há muito foi embora_

_Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuida do meu choro  
Porque todo meu choro pode inundar  
Um rio no meu coração_

_Oh, a vida é boa...  
Oh, a vida é boa...  
Oh, a vida é boa...  
Tão boa quanto você desejar!_

_Linda senhora, os cavalos estão de volta  
Trazendo prazer e felicidade  
Mas de repente cavalos se foram  
Era apenas o som do bater do seu coração sozinho!_

_Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuida do meu choro  
Porque todo meu choro pode inundar  
Um oceano no meu coração_

_Oh, a vida é boa..  
Oh, a vida é boa..  
Oh, a vida é boa...  
Tão boa quanto um beijo!_

_Oh minha querida,  
Agora eu não posso conter meu choro  
Minhas lágrimas me afogaram  
E me recuso a acreditar_

_O que resta à minha volta,  
É tudo tão estranho, É tudo tão escuro  
Estou completamente sozinho aqui  
Para juntar os pedaços do meu coração_

_Pequena senhora, seu conto tem um fim  
Para o céu, o seu amado foi mandado  
Ele se transformou em faíscas  
Que brilham com as estrelas..._

_...E à noite ele sempre estará lá  
Para sua senhora a lhe olhar  
E assim ele nunca esteve morto_


	8. Capítulo 7 Elevation

**Capítulo 7 – ELEVATION**

"_Uma estrela acesa como um cigarro  
Soando como uma guitarra  
Talvez se você pudesse educar minha mente  
explique todos estes controles  
Não posso cantar, mas eu tenho alma, o limite é a elevação"_

**Quinto ano**

O dia tinha amanhecido nublado. As nuvens cinzentas indicavam que talvez, mais tarde chovesse... E o vento frio trazia consigo os primeiros indícios do inverno. Ainda assim, os alunos de Hogwarts permaneciam animados! Nada seria capaz de aplacar a empolgação do primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada. Sonserina vs. Grifinória, o clássico do colégio de magia e bruxaria. Os sempre barulhentos grifinórios começaram a lotar as arquibancadas logo cedo, acompanhados pelos entusiásticos lufa-lufas... Melanie, agora ostentando uma cabeleira lilás, já estava sentada no torcida. Nunca antes um jogo tinha atraído tanto a sua atenção... Sabia que ele estaria lá, afinal era um dos batedores do time. Gustavo Thompson, o rapaz que tinha atraído a sua atenção logo no início daquele mesmo ano.

- Ih, olha só quem está chegando! - Alguém comentou próximo a ela.

Ao dirigir o seu olhar na direção que indicavam, Melanie pode ver uma turma da Sonserina se acomodando do lado oposto de onde estava. A lufa-lufa reconheceu de imediato os três sonserinos que estavam no expresso no dia que veio para Hogwarts, os mesmos garotos que foram responsáveis pela sua detenção. Não poderia esquecê-los! Por causa deles, foi obrigada a passar quatro horas ininterruptas catalogando e arrumando os inúmeros livros e artefatos mágicos da sala do professor Lupin. "Seria bem legal se o Thompson acertasse um deles com um balaço!" Pensou a menina, sem conter o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios, só de imaginar a cena.

Depois de alguns minutos, o campo já estava cheio, e o narrador já tinha dado início aos seus sempre efusivos comentários.

- "... Quem será que vai vencer esse embate? Sonserina ou Grifinória, Malfoy ou Lupin? Eu sei, eu sei... Não deveria incentivar uma rivalidade dessas, mas convenhamos, as brigas das duas são sempre um espetáculo a parte no jogo... Ok, voltando ao quadribol! Os times entram em campo, levantando vôo em suas vassouras. Caramba, nem se cumprimentaram... Enfim, a professora apita e começa a partida..."

* * *

- Hunf, não tem a menor graça de assistir o joga daqui... – Reclamou Kayla.

- Nós estamos onde devemos estar. É assim que deve ser!

- Puxa nem, você fala umas coisas tão profundas... – Comentou Kayla em resposta.

- Eu não suporto quando você fala desse jeito Sophie! Quanto a você, se não está satisfeita, vai embora... – Interferiu Peter, que também estava com as garotas.

- Você é um trasgo... Ainda bem que eu te acho uma gracinha! – Respondeu Kayla, sem perder o sorriso.

O rapaz fez uma careta de desaprovação. Logo em seguida, puxou Sophie pelo braço para um canto.

- Por que você tinha que trazer essa desmiolada com agente? Ela só atrapalha... – Disse ele mal humorado.

- Ela é bem mais esperta do que parece. – Tornou convicta, olhando de forma desinteressada o jogo que acontecia no ar.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Disse Peter de forma incrédula. – Qualquer criança do primeiro ano é mais inteligente do que ela.

- Não diga isso. Todos têm o seu valor... Você vai ver. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Era óbvio pela expressão do corvinal, que ele não acreditava em uma só palavra daquilo tudo. Ao olhar para Kayla, ela estava girando no próprio eixo enquanto cantava uma música infantil. "Garota estúpida!" - Sussurrou o rapaz.

Os corvinais estavam no chão, próximos ao corredor de acesso aos vestiários. Por isso puderam ver, quando um trio de sonserinos desceu das arquibancadas, para seguir na direção dos corredores. Sophie soube de imediato, que os garotos estavam indo sabotar de alguma forma, o vestiário da Grifinória, mas não se importou. Afinal, não havia sido para isso que estava ali...

* * *

"... Ponto para a Sonserina! O jogo está acirradíssimo... É impossível prever o resultado. Oh, vejam só que tacada! O batedor da Grifinória acaba de acertar a arquibancada, com um dos balaços... Graças a Merlin não tinha ninguém ali..."

"Mas que porcaria! Porque eles tinham que sair do lugar!" Resmungou em pensamento a lufa-lufa. Chateada demais por perder a chance de ver, pelo menos um dos três "valentões", com o olho roxo, a menina se levantou e rumou na direção das escadas que levavam de volta para o chão.

* * *

"...É um espetáculo! Senhoras e Senhores, estamos tendo a oportunidade de testemunhar uma partida e tanto. Os dois times estão mais motivados do que nunca!" – O narrador estava adorando o clima do jogo. – "A Sonserina quer vingança por ter perdido os dois últimos jogos e a Grifinória vem com gás total para manter as sucessivas vitórias... Ih, vejam só, lá vem Estelar Lupin com a posse da goles. – Todos na arquibancada da Grifinória começaram a batucar, apoiando a artilheira. – Será que Sarah Malfoy vai defender? E lá vai a artilheira mais suicida que eu conheço... Estelar segue voando feito um balanço errante e, espera aí! O que ela está fazendo? – Todos ficaram em silêncio acompanhando o próximo movimento da garota. – "Por que ela parou?" Em campo, a grifinória interrompia a sua manobra para jogar a goles, mas não mirando o gol e sim a goleira, que imediatamente desviou... – "E Estelar acaba de lançar a goles em Malfoy! Isso é... Caramba que doidera!" – Nem o próprio narrador acreditava em suas palavras.

- Mais uma gracinha Malfoy e eu juro que faço você engolir a merda da goles! – Gritou Estelar esquecendo-se do jogo.

- Hahahaha... Conte-me outra... Você é uma ótima palhaça. Deveria considerar tal profissão no futuro... Sabe... Deve ser hereditário. – Respondeu a sonserina sarcástica, mandando a goles para seu companheiro de time.

- Ao contrário de você, não preciso me preocupar com a minha herança familiar, afinal quem carrega a marca negra não é o meu pai!

Sarah olhou séria para a grifinória, mas no segundo seguinte, começou a gargalhar.

- Esse é o seu melhor Lupin! Francamente, esperava mais, quer dizer... Não esperava não! Você é só mais uma grifinória paga-pau que no fundo só sabe falar, fazer que é bom... NADA!

"Mas isso é inacreditável! Lupin e Malfoy estão discutindo, ignorando totalmente o jogo..." - Disse o narrador, enquanto observava chocado, a atitude nada esportiva das duas garotas.

Estelar manobrou a vassoura e acelerou o seu vôo na direção do artilheiro do time adversário, acertando nele com um encontrão, para em seguida roubar a goles de suas mãos.

- Que fique bem claro Malfoy, não sou eu que preciso provar para as pessoas o meu caráter! Não sou eu quem fica estudando feito louca, para mostrar o que posso fazer... Não preciso da aprovação das pessoas. Sou o que sou! Enquanto você vive em sua mentira de boa moça, nessa sua maldita posse de superior, quando na verdade é tão falha quanto qualquer um... – Gritava Estelar enquanto desviava dos demais artilheiros, no intento de chegar até o gol.

- Corta essa Lupin! Eu não dou a mínima para o que pensam de mim, eu não preciso provar a ninguém que sou superior. Diferente de você que tem complexo de auto-afirmação, tentando sempre fazer gracinhas para ser o centro das atenções! Você é patética, essa é a única parte que é você de verdade...

"Ah... Jogadoras, vocês estão começando a atrapalhar o andamento do jogo." – Avisou o narrador, enquanto a professara de vôo apitava de forma ininterrupta. "Façam o favor de se controlarem garotas!" – Gritou a mulher tentando, inutilmente, controlar a situação.

- Preste bastante atenção no que está dizendo... Tenho certeza que no final das contas, você gostaria de ser tão popular quanto eu! As pessoas falam comigo por que querem e não por medo, como é o seu caso... – Tornou Estelar, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava de um balaço. – O que você sente é pura inveja, isso sim!

- Popular? Inveja? – Começou Sarah, voltando a rir. – Tem certeza de que você conhece o significado dessas palavras? Você mais parece... Como é que chama... – Parou ela para pensar. – Ah! Palhaço de rodeio! É isso, você parece um palhaço de rodeio, que fica o tempo todo atrás do muro, enquanto o que é realmente importante acontece. E quando você sai, é só para chamar a atenção de forma ridícula, o que está faltando para você é levar uma chifrada do touro...

Ao ouvir Sarah dizer tais coisas, a única reação que Estelar conseguiu ter, foi gargalhar de forma divertida. "Estelar joga a goles pra mim!" Alguém gritou, mas foi totalmente ignorado pela garota, que continuou mantendo uma das bolas do jogo, firme em seus braços.

- Que foi? Ô protótipo de gente, dá para você parar de monopolizar a goles? – Sarah riu. – Os outros também têm o direito de tentar acertar o gol... Já que você própria não tem coragem sequer para tentar... Nem para ser grifinória você presta...

- Acha que a sua educação foi falha nesse ponto querida – Debochou a outra. – Você não tem como saber o que significa coragem! – Gritou a menina já sem paciência, aquela discussão estava começando a deixá-la cansada. – Eu vou mostrar pra você o que um grifinório pode fazer Malfoy.

A menina manobrou a vassoura e seguiu com um raio na direção de Sarah Malfoy, jogando nela a goles que segurava. A sonserina girou no ar, indo com força para trás. "Estelar não me obrigue a ir até aí, faça o favor de se comportar menina!" Berrou o professor Lupin de forma exasperada, tomando o microfone das mãos do narrador. A garota olhou seu pai confusa, deixando de prestar atenção na partida.

- Acho melhor ouvir o seu pai. – Sarah falou, ela estava com a goles em suas mãos, bem segura. A sonserina lançou a bola com toda a sua força, nem dando tempo para a outra se virar.

Estelar foi atingida em cheio no rosto, o estalo da pancada pôde ser ouvido nos confins do castelo... Ainda assim, a garota não perdeu o equilíbrio da vassoura. A artilheira olhou para a sua adversária dividida entre a surpresa e a raiva. O jogo parou nessa hora e todos que estavam no estádio ficaram em silêncio, por esta razão, foi possível que cada pessoa ali presente, ouvisse o que Estelar gritou em seguida. "Sua VACA, eu vou acabar com você!" Foi o que ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que avançava de forma brusca na direção da sonserina.

Sarah encarou a outra, com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas. Descrente que a outra fosse de fato fazer algo. Porém descruzou os braços, esperando a outra.

Os alunos de Hogwarts, os professores, a juíza e o narrador, todos eles assistiram bestificados, a grifinória voar feito um raio rasgando o céu, na direção da outra, se chocando com estrepito, ainda no ar, enquanto esbravejavam as mais variadas ofensas. As vassouras giraram desgovernadas, enquanto elas se estapeavam, perdendo a altitude, levando ambas ao chão rapidamente... Logo atrás delas, os jogadores da Sonserina e da Grifinória pousaram, largando de lado suas vassouras e entrando na briga, cada qual em defesa da sua jogadora. De uma forma assustadoramente rápida, o campo de quadribol se transformou em um ringe de luta. Os professores se apresaram para descer da bancada de onde estavam, para tentar resolver a situação, já que a professora de vôo, não era capaz de parar todos aqueles adolescentes enlouquecidos. O narrador sempre tão eficaz no seu "trabalho" estava mudo, parado em seu lugar, mantendo no rosto a mesma expressão pasmada.

* * *

Um grupo de sonserinos saídos dos vestiários invadiram o campo, fazendo com que outras pessoas repetissem o ato. E então, a briga que antes era entre os jogadores, passou a ser também entre os torcedores... "Hora da forra" pensou Melanie satisfeita, entrando na muvuca de pessoas, para se vingar do trio. Sem perder tempo, azarou dois deles, mas infelizmente não teve tempo de desviar do "Estupefaça" que foi lançado pelo que ainda estava de pé. Jogada no chão, desnorteada, a garota viu quando o troglodita que andava na sua direção, foi interrompido por uma garota morena, que pulou em suas costas.

- O que você está fazendo aí parado Peter? Vai ajudar as meninas. A Kayla não vai segurar aquele covarde por muito tempo...

- Espera um minuto. Você disse que algo importante iria acontecer nesse jogo, e que...

- Já está acontecendo! Não percebeu? – Interrompeu Sophie, com seu característico jeito sonhador. – Eu vi nas estrelas tudo isso. – Disse fazendo um gesto amplo com as mãos, indicando o campo. - Você tem que ir até lá para ajudar a lufa-lufa. Foi para isso que viemos. – Concluiu ela, sorrindo amavelmente para o seu amigo.

O rapaz ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar, com uma expressão um tanto quanto incrédula na face. Sophie resolveu não esperar que ele entendesse as suas palavras, por isso o puxou pelo braço, encaminhando-se de encontro às duas meninas. Melanie já de pé, esforçava-se para brigar com o sonserino de igual para igual, enquanto Kayla, totalmente nervosa, parecia estar perdida no meio de toda aquela confusão. "Onde eu fui me meter! Ai céus, eu preciso sair daqui!" Era só isso que a menina conseguia pensar...

* * *

O cenário era de completo caos, uma gritaria ensurdecedora tomava o local, parecia que nada poderia acalmar os alunos que se digladiavam...

- QUIETOS! – Gritou o professor Malfoy, entrando no campo, ampliando a potência de sua voz, com o feitiço "Sonorus".

Os outros professores chegaram logo em seguida, e imediatamente começaram a parar os alunos que ainda insistiam na contenta, usando feitiços como: "Língua presa" e "Petrificus totalis".

- O jogo está cancelado! – Berrou a diretora Minerva McGonagall, fazendo uso do mesmo feitiço que Malfoy, para que todos a escutassem. – Todos os alunos, voltem imediatamente para o castelo, com exceção daqueles que se encontram no gramado. – Concluiu a mulher de maneira rígida.

Alguns professores se destacaram para garantir que os alunos, que poderiam sair, chegassem ao castelo de forma ordenada. Durante alguns instantes, um silêncio pesado pairou no ar, sendo interrompido apenas pelos passos das pessoas que se afastavam... Minerva permaneceu parada por mais alguns minutos, em meio ao campo, observando severamente os estudantes que ficaram.

- Uma vergonha! - Gritou ela de repente, assustando os alunos. – Essa conduta de vocês é totalmente inaceitável! Todos vocês estão em detenção, estão me ouvindo!

- Mas Diretora McGonagall eles são muitos... Tem pelo menos 20 alunos aqui. – Interferiu o professor de Herbologia. – Talvez algum outro tipo de...

- Não me interessa saber quantos são senhor Longbotton. Vou dividi-los em grupos, dar tarefas diferentes, enfim... Não importa como, mas essas crianças não vão ficar sem uma punição!

Neville não ousou mais interferir... Os outros professores observavam quietos, a Diretora soltar chispas pelos olhos e torcer os lábios, totalmente contrariada, enquanto caminhava entre os garotos e garotas, que permaneciam parados e silenciosos.

- Os dois times, Grifinória e Sonserina estão desclassificados da Copa das casas. – Continuou duramente. Nesse momento, alguns alunos tentaram protestar... – Fiquem calados! – O olhar severo e a voz ampliada da diretora intimidaram os alunos. Naquele momento, Minerva McGonagall estava simplesmente assustadora. – Todas as casas vão perder 150 pontos, e cada um de vocês, aqui presentes, vão me apresentar um pergaminho com no mínimo 200 palavras, sobre cidadania e respeito ao próximo. E é melhor não tentarem me enganar... Sei exatamente os estudantes que estão aqui! – Ouve alguns murmúrios em reclamação nessa hora, mas ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada para a alterada diretora. – E acreditem, qualquer atitude que eu tomar será pouca diante do que fizeram. Portanto não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação! Onde já se viu! Vocês se atacando desse jeito, como se fossem seres irracionais. No que estavam pensando? Vocês estão estudando para se tornarem bruxas e bruxos descentes! Pessoas dignas e honradas, e que Merlin nos ajude, são vocês que vão ser os responsáveis por representar a nossa sociedade em um futuro próximo. Mas olhando para todos vocês agora, só consigo enxergar um bando de animais... Trasgos burros e desgrenhados brigando por qualquer motivo. Eu não vou aceitar esse tipo de comportamento nesse colégio! Estou realmente envergonhada, por tudo o que vi aqui... – Minerva concluiu com a voz desgostosa.

- Mas diretora, foram elas que começaram tudo... – Reclamou um corajoso aluno da Corvinal, enquanto apontava Sarah e Estelar, paradas no meio dos demais estudantes.

Sarah Malfoy olhou para o corvinal, sua expressão vazia se modificou rapidamente para uma furiosa.

- Espera aí! Nós estávamos brigando uma com a outra, se vocês são intrometidos não é problema meu! - Ela estava ficando vermelha, perigosamente brava. - Eu não lembro em momento nenhum, ter mandado alguém se meter na briga! Vocês é que são idiotas! - Terminou berrando a última frase.

- Senhorita Malfoy, você não está em condições de... – Começou a diretora...

- Mas ela está certa! – Cortou Estelar. – A briga é nossa! Eles não tinham que se meter... Se nós duas saltarmos da torre de astronomia, eles vão saltar também? Claro que não! E agora querem tirar o rabinho da reta. Não mesmo, meu querido... Ta todo mundo aqui no mesmo barco. – Concluiu a garota nervosa.

- Nossa, é incrível como vocês duas são versáteis, há alguns minutos atrás estavam se estapeado feito dois animais raivosos, agora estão protestando unidas... Que lindo. - Draco Malfoy não conteve o comentário, dito em um tom mais elevado do que o da simples ironia, fulminando as duas com o olhar.

Sarah suspirou, mas não baixou a cabeça, encarando o pai, enfrentando-o. Enquanto Estelar olhava de um para o outro.

- É por isso que elas sempre fazem essas coisas... - Voltou a falar o Corvinal. - São filhas de professores! Vivem se atracando pelos corredores e ninguém...

- Opa!Pode parando por aí mesmo. - Cortou Estelar. - Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra.

- Deixa ele Lupin, deixa ele brincar com a sorte... - Sarah estreitou os olhos, encarando o corvinal ameaçadoramente. - Como se o fato de ser filha de professor tenha nos ajudado alguma vez nesses cinco anos... Mas isso também não vai me impedir de partir você em dois... - A sonserina falou com um tom letal, muito semelhante ao de seu pai.

- Controle-se senhorita Malfoy. - Advertiu a diretora.

- É isso aí Sarah, agente te parte em dois, ô moleque!

- Senhorita Lupin! - Gritou a mulher.

- O que foi? Foi ele quem começou... Eu é que não vou ficar quieta, escutando ele falar um monte de merdinha!

- Claro que não! Já bastam as merdinhas que você fala Lupin... – Respondeu Sarah, mais concordando do que julgando Estelar.

- Ah, valeu mesmo, heim Malfoy! Você não está... - Começou ironicamente a grifinória

- Já basta! Calem-se as duas! - Draco gritou indo até as duas garotas. - Lupin! Controle sua filha! – Completou professor de poções puxando Sarah pelo braço, levando-a para longe de Estelar.

Nesse momento, alguns alunos tiveram que se esforçar para segurar o riso. Não era todo dia que os professores perdiam a paciência com as suas respectivas filhas... Mas foi o olhar de escárnio do tal corvinal que realmente irritou Estelar.

- Continua rindo, vai em frente! Aproveita o seu momento, porque quando eu te pegar não vai...

- Já chega Estelar! - Interferiu o professor Remo Lupin. - Você já está bastante encrencada, não piore a situação. - Concluiu taxativo, enquanto a puxava pelo braço.

Minerva McGonagall pigarreou para chamar a atenção, sendo prontamente atendida.

- Eu espero, sinceramente, que incidentes assim não voltem a acontecer... - A mulher suspirou cansada. - Voltem todos para os seus salões comunais. Cada um vai receber um comunicado com os dias e as horas das detenções. Vocês já podem ir...

Os alunos começaram a se dispersar, todos indo na direção do castelo. Lupin e Malfoy saíram na frente, cada qual arrastando a sua filha. Era óbvio que ambas seriam seriamente repreendidas...

- Bem feito para as duas! - Disse um aluno da Sonserina.

- Humf, tomara que elas se ferrem. - Juntou um segundo aluno.

- Eu duvido! - Começou a dizer o menino da Corvinal. - Sempre acabam passando a mão na cabeça delas... Não importa o que façam.

- Que seja! Pelo menos nós podemos esperar que um dia elas acabem se matando... - Voltou a falar o sonserino, um tanto quanto satisfeito pela possibilidade.

Uns risinhos infantis chamaram a atenção dos rapazes, que imediatamente procuraram de onde vinha. Uma menina com cabelos quase brancos de tão claros, estava logo atrás deles.

- Vocês estão errados... - Começou a falar a corvinal – Isso nunca vai acontecer!

- Do que você está falando? - Perguntou um deles.

- Só estou dizendo que amigos nunca machucariam uns aos outros...

Na mesma hora, todos que estavam ao redor e ouviram o comentário descabido, começaram a gargalhar. "Cara, essa garota é completamente louca!" Pensou a Lufa-lufa de cabelos coloridos, ao passar pelo grupo, acelerando o passo, para sair o mais rápido possível de perto.

* * *

**N/A (Ariene): **Huhuhuhuhuhu... Capítulo grandão! Eu particularmente adorei escrever essa parte da história... Foi super engraçado descrever os acontecimentos que se seguem. Sem contar que pela primeira vez, quase todos os personagens, originais ou não, aparecem no capítulo, ou pelo menos são mencionados. Por isso mantenham-se alertas, porque pode até não parecer, mas tudo tem um motivo!

**N/A(Bárbara): **Sim.. Como a Ariene falou, fiquem atentos, pois tudo que se passa, terá reflexo no futuro!

**N/A (Ariene)²: **Porradaria desmedida! Sangue, sangue... Sentiram o clima que a Estelar e a Sarah são capazes de provocar, né! Eu sei, elas são duas loucas que tentam se matar aqui e se amam ali. É assim mesmo! E acreditem, a tendência é piorar...

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Sim... elas são como yin e yang, mas só o yang! rs.. por isso quando se amam se amam, quando se odeiam, saiam da frente...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nina: **Olha, nós estamos batendo um papo já reparou? He, mas é divertido! Ariene e eu, estávamos discutindo hoje aqui em casa, que a Estelar é uma pessoa muito eloqüente, ela sempre tem algo muito sensato a dizer (ah.. ta bom...) você vai ver mais pra frente que o vocabulário dela é ótimo! Hauhaua.. bom a trama começa... AGORA! Aproveite!

**Carol: **Obrigada! Pode apostar que o que vem por ai, é muito diferente mesmo! Se alguém quiser se habilitar a atentar adivinha, pode... quem acertar ganha um doce!

**Dayse: **Nós bem que queríamos demorar mais para atualizar! Mas as duas ficam com o dedo nervoso e acabamos sempre adiantando o dia da publicação do capítulo... XD espero que continue gostando .

**Guila: **Bom, atualizamos... espero que continue gostando tb! é importante para nós saber o que as pessoas estão achando.

**U2- Elevation**

_Alto, mais alto do que o sol  
Você me acerta com uma arma  
Eu preciso de você pra me elevar aqui,  
Na esquina dos seus lábios  
Como a órbita dos seus quadris  
Eclipse, você eleva a minha alma _

_Eu perdi todo o autocontrole  
Tenho vivido como uma toupeira  
Descendo,escavação  
Eu comigo no céu  
Você me faz sentir como se eu pudesse voar  
Tão alto, elevação _

_Uma estrela acesa como um charuto  
Encordoado como uma guitarra vermelha  
Talvez você possa educar a minha mente  
Explique todos esses controles  
Eu não sei cantar mas eu tenho alma  
O objetivo é elevação _

_Uma toupeira, vivendo num buraco  
Exumando a minha alma  
Indo pra baixo, escavação  
Eu comigo no céu  
Você me faz sentir como se eu pudesse voar  
Tão alto, elevação _

_Amor, me tire dessa tristeza  
Porque você não me diz algo verdadeiro  
Eu acredito em você _

_Uma toupeira, vivendo num buraco  
Exumando a minha alma  
Indo pra baixo, escavação  
Eu comigo no céu  
Você me faz sentir como se eu pudesse voar  
Tão alto, elevação _

_Elevação...  
Elevação...  
Elevação...  
Elevação..._


	9. Capítulo 8 Geração CocaCola

**Capítulo 8 – Geração Coca-Cola**

"_...Somos os filhos da revolução  
Somos burgueses sem religião  
Somos o futuro da nação  
Geração Coca-Cola..."_

- "As oito horas em ponto! Atrasos, de forma nenhuma, serão tolerados" – Essas foram as últimas palavras ditas por McGonagall antes do jantar no salão comunal.

A diretora de Hogwarts estava se referindo ao horário que os alunos deveriam estar nos lugares determinados para cumprir suas detenções, sendo elas em partes diferentes do castelo.

Minerva organizou pessoalmente cada grupo, delegando todas as detenções logo no dia seguinte a confusão. Por isso, naquele mesmo dia, no horário indicado, lá estavam eles, o grupo de estudantes do quinto ano. Esses alunos seriam os responsáveis por organizar todos os livros da biblioteca, a detenção não teria prazo, só sairiam dali quando todos estivessem catalogados e organizados. McGonagall realmente estava furiosa com o ocorrido...

- Estão todos aqui? – A bibliotecária falou, olhando um por um.

- Que tal pedir para quem não está levantar a mão? – Falou o mesmo corvinal que havia arrumado confusão com Estelar e Sarah no campo.

A bibliotecária o olhou aborrecida. Empinou o nariz e deu espaço para que eles entrassem. Todos estavam silenciosos e principalmente, mal humorados.

- Ainda arrebento esse garoto na porrada. - Sussurrou Estelar contrariada.

- Lupin, você vai ter que disputar isso comigo no tapa... Porque esse verme está no topo da minha lista negra... - Sarah falou baixo, passando perto de Estelar, mas fazendo-se ouvir pelo corvinal.

- Relaxa querida, agente corta ele no meio e está tudo resolvido. - Tornou a garota com um sorriso sádico nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava diretamente para o rapaz.

Sarah olhou nos olhos do corvinal.

- Como se metade fosse me satisfazer... Ah, ele inteiro não vai dar nem para o começo...

- Quietas! Não arrumem mais confusão do que já arrumaram! - a bibliotecária falou severa andando mais rápido.

- Elas até pensam parecido... - Comentou Sophie sorrindo.

- É impressionante a capacidade que você tem de dizer absurdos! - Disse o amigo da garota.  
"Estou cercada de gente doida." Foi esse o pensamento de Melanie Belford, também no grupo da biblioteca.

- Tá se achando gente Peter? Não sabia que você tinha moral pra isso... - Sarah provocou, ignorando o aviso da bibliotecária.

- Vamos parar por aqui! Quero cada um de vocês em um corredor, sem conversa, risadas ou brigas. - A mulher falou muito séria, indo se sentar a sua mesa. - Senhoritas, Belford e Lupin e senhor Carter corredores à esquerda, senhoritas Malfatini e Malfoy e senhor Dragon corredores à direita. - Ela estava anotando o que falara em um pergaminho. - Vocês sabem o que fazer, agora mexam-se!

Os alunos se dividiram de acordo com o ordenado e se encaminharam para as prateleiras indicadas.

- Estou começando a achar que não foi tão lucrativo assim brigar com aqueles sonserinos... - Começou frustrada a Lufa-lufa, enquanto olhava para as pilhas e pilhas de livros a serem organizados. - Com certeza não foi tão prazeroso assim para valer todo esse esforço. Olha só pra isso, vamos ficar aqui a noite toda!

- Reclama com as dondocas ali... Aposto que não estão nem ligando pro que acontece com os outros... São duas filhinhas de papai que não se importam com nada mais do que o próprio nariz... - O corvinal, conhecido como Vinicius Carter falou alto, em meio aos corredores.

- Silêncio! - A bibliotecária esbravejou, para depois começar a tomar o chá que estava sobre a sua mesa, tentando de tudo para manter a calma.

A grifinória resmungou alguma coisa que os outros não puderam entender, mas de alguma forma Melanie sabia que a garota devia estar amaldiçoando o tal de Carter.

Em silêncio Estelar começou a trabalhar, quanto mais rápido saísse daquele lugar, melhor.

Eles estavam ali, não mais que meia hora, a bibliotecária já estava bebendo sua segunda xícara de chá, lendo um grosso livro, só o que se era ouvido era o som dos livros sendo abertos e das penas arranhando os pergaminhos. Todos faziam seu trabalho de maneira entediada. Já estavam ficando cheios de tudo aquilo.

O silêncio tedioso que se instalou na biblioteca fora interrompido por uns gritos agudos, parecia que alguém estava sendo torturado, demorou um pouco para que os alunos percebessem que se tratava de música, algo semelhante à ópera.

- Que porra é essa? – Falou Estelar um pouco mais alto do que deveria, enquanto largava o livro que tinha em mãos, saindo de onde estava pra ver o que acontecia.

- Controle seu linguajar senhorita. – Repreendeu a bibliotecária, para em seguida continuar sorvendo a música.

Em algum canto, pôde-se ouvir uma segunda voz, acompanhando a música horrenda. Peter olhou por entre os espaços de um livro e outro e pôde ver Sophie, cantarolando a maldita música.

- Mas que droga Sophie! Para de cantar isso! Ta pior que o disco! – Peter esbravejou alto.

- Eu realmente espero que estejam satisfeitas! – Começou Vinicius. – Além de ficarmos fazendo faxina, agora temos que aturar essa tortura auditiva.

- Se está assim tão incomodado, porque não vai até lá e desliga aquela porcaria? – Respondeu Estelar, um tanto quanto irritada.

- Acho que seria mais fácil azarar logo a bibliotecária. – Falou Melanie. – Assim agente poupa o mundo disso. Esse troço não é música! Os meus ouvidos estão começando a doer...

Todos ali estavam ouvindo a música por no máximo dez minutos, porém, parecia muito mais que isso e estava ficando cada vez pior.

Sarah Malfoy saiu do corredor onde estava e foi andando lentamente até a bibliotecária com pergaminhos na mão.

- Senhora Shimith? – Sarah falou se aproximando da mesa.

A mulher a olhou.

- Bom, eu já terminei com esses pergaminhos aqui, preciso de mais.

A bibliotecária olhou satisfeita para Sarah que sorria levemente. Ela pegou mais alguns pergaminhos na gaveta da mesa.

- E... Senhora Shimith? – A menina já estava se afastando da mesa.

- Diga.

- Sabe aquele livro biográfico que a senhora estava lendo semana passada? – Falou a menina simpática.

- O que tem?

- Bom, ele ainda está com a senhora? É que eu já cheguei à prateleira dele e não o vi.

- Ah, está comigo! É que eu o levei para meus aposentos. – Sarah se aproximou novamente da mesa.

- A senhora já o terminou? – Indagou a sonserina, olhando distraída para a mulher. – É que eu detesto trabalho incompleto, queria catalogá-lo e por na prateleira.

O sorriso da bibliotecária aumentou.

- Claro. Vou pegar. – A senhora se levantou, indo até sua sala particular que ficava agregada à biblioteca.

Sarah esperou que ela entrasse por completo na sala para esticar a mão na direção do chá na mesa, despejando rapidamente o conteúdo de um vidrinho na xícara. Ela o escondeu em seu bolso e aguardou a bibliotecária retornar.

- Aqui está querida. - Era visível o sorriso de satisfação em ambas as faces, mas obviamente por motivos completamente diferentes.

- Obrigada. – A menina se virou e voltou para o corredor onde estava.

Cinco minutos depois a música estridente que invadia o lugar sumiu, dando retorno ao tão desejado silêncio.

- Ah! Graças aos céus! – Disse Melanie.

Vinicius se adiantou, saindo do corredor para seguir até a mesa da senhora Shimith, sendo seguido de perto pelas duas garotas.

- Você matou a velha? – Falou alterado, assim que chegou próximo a Sarah que estava parada ao lado da bibliotecária debruçada em sua mesa.

- É claro que não! – Interveio Estelar, em meio às gargalhadas.

- Vem cá Carter, você ta achando que eu sou o que? Burra? Eu não sou da sua família! É claro que eu não matei a mulher! Só a botei pra dormir...

- Pois você acaba de fazer um bem enorme. Mais um minuto ouvindo essa música e eu estava surda. – Disse Melanie.

- O que aconteceu com a música? – Questionou Sophie chegando perto dos outros.

- A sua coisa que você chama de música está morta... – Sarah olhou Sophie com um olhar perverso amostrando o disco quebrado sobre a mesa.

- O que você fez com ela Malfoy? – Peter parou ao lado de Sophie.

- Já disse, ela está dormindo. Essa música de tortura estava me incomodando... Botei uma poção do sono no chá dela... – Falou a sonserina de forma corriqueira, como se falasse do tempo.

- Como você arrumou essa poção? Heim Malfoy? – Vinicius questionou desconfiado.

- Hum... Não que eu lhe deva explicações Carter... Mas eu peguei emprestado de meu pai... Sem ele saber é claro. – A menina voltou para o corredor onde estava sumindo do campo de visão dos outros.

- Isso é bem típico de você Malfoy. – Vinicius falou indignado.

- Mas é claro que é Carter, eu sou uma Malfoy, se isso não fosse típico da minha pessoa, eu seria filha do padeiro...

Melanie e Estelar gargalharam de forma audível.

- Vocês não deveriam estar rindo desse jeito... - Começou a corvinal manhosa. - Acabaram de destruir uma propriedade particular e...

- Ah, relaxa! - Cortou Estelar. - Ninguém aqui fez nada.

- Mas ela...

- Se ninguém viu, nada aconteceu Sophie.

Malfatini deu de ombros e voltou aos seus afazeres, conformada com a situação.

- Sabe Lupin, eu não estaria tão confiante. Afinal de contas eu poderia...

- Você não se atreveria... - Disse Estelar em um tom de voz mordaz.

- Muito bem gente! - Interveio Melanie. - Estamos livres do suplício auditivo... Então agora temos que dar um jeito de acabar logo com a tarefa da detenção. Agente tinha que fazer tudo manualmente, mas como a nossa querida supervisora está no seu sono de beleza... - Continuou a garota, agora sorrindo em direção ao corredor onde estava Malfoy. - Eu sugiro usarmos magia, assim damos logo o fora daqui.

- Que seja! - Respondeu Vinícius de má vontade.

Imediatamente a Lufa-lufa começou a fazer os feitiços necessários, sendo acompanha por uma satisfeita Estelar. Carter ainda relutou um pouco, mas por fim, decidiu que seria muito mais prático imitar as garotas, porque assim se veria logo livre de todas aquelas pessoas irritantes...

- Nunca imaginei que logo você teria esse tipo de idéia, como eu diria... Hum, trapaceira? Sim, essa seria a palavra. - Disse Peter aproximando-se da garota de cabelos coloridos, também começando a executar os feitiços.

- Só estou sendo prática! - Respondeu. - Não me interessa nem um pouco passar a noite aqui na biblioteca.

- Ainda assim, você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que...

- Ah, não se deixe levar pelas aparências... Elas costumam nos enganar quase sempre.

- É verdade. - Sorriu o rapaz. - Você tem razão. Mas se quer saber, na minha opinião isso só torna tudo mais interessante...  
"Ele está me cantando ou é impressão minha!" Pensou a garota, sem saber o que responder, por isso se limitou a sorrir em concordância, continuando com o seu trabalho. Normalmente a lufa-lufa não ficaria perturbada com esse tipo de situação, estava bastante acostumada a lidar com isso na verdade, todavia por mais que Peter fosse bonitinho, acima de tudo, na visão da garota, ele era estranho e isso realmente não a agradava nem um pouco.

Não demorou muito para que todo o trabalho terminasse. Graças aos feitiços, eles fizeram em pouco tempo o que levariam horas... A única que insistiu em não usá-los foi Sophie, que continuava satisfeita, organizando e catalogando tudo manualmente.

- Por Merlin, finalmente... - Falou a grifinória enquanto se espreguiçava. - Estamos livres! Vou sair logo daqui antes que...

- Não seja burra Lupin! - Cortou Sarah saindo de um corredor. - Se sairmos daqui tão rápido, vão desconfiar. A diretora espera que demoremos... Por isso temos que ficar e fingir que ainda trabalhamos.

- Isso é verdade. - Juntou a lufa-lufa.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu já entendi. - Era visível que Estelar estava contrariada, porém um segundo depois um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios. - Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu não vou desperdiçar o meu tempo aqui... - Começou enquanto caminhava animada na direção dos fundos da biblioteca. - Por isso vou aproveitar a situação e fazer algo que sempre tive vontade!

- Lupin você vai nos causar problemas. - Advertiu Vinícius, indo atrás da menina.

- Então finja que não está me vendo.

- O que você vai fazer? - Quis saber Melanie, também andando atrás de Estelar.

- Vou entrar na seção proibida. - Respondeu sorridente.

- Sabe, ela não tem esse nome à toa sabia? - Voltou a falar Melanie, agora sorrindo.

- Isso é um mero detalhe... Além do mais, chamar qualquer coisa de "proibido" só atiça mais a curiosidade! Se colocassem uma placa dizendo: "Caros alunos, entrem e vasculhem a vontade!" Acredite, eu não daria a mínima, logo a culpa não é minha...

Melanie não pode deixar de concordar com a grifinória, por isso a seguiu quando ela abriu o portão e entrou na tal seção. Vinícius estava visivelmente nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro, em frente ao portão por onde as garotas haviam passado.

- Vocês realmente não deveriam estar...

- A sua covardia é impressionante Carter. - Cortou Malfoy, se juntando a elas.

Sarah entrou na seção proibida, se dirigindo para os corredores mais a fundos, onde começou a fuçar alguns livros, que claramente eram de procedência duvidosa. Por último, chegaram Peter e Sophie, que mantinha no rosto uma expressão de completo desinteresse, por isso passou direto pela entrada da seção proibida, para se sentar em uma cadeira próxima, enquanto tirava do bolso um livro de histórias infantis, todo escrito em runas antigas. Muito satisfeita, a corvinal começou a sua leitura, abstraindo todas as outras pessoas ao redor. Por um momento, Peter ficou parado diante do portão da sala, pensando se seria prudente, ou quem sabe adequado entrar, mas logo em seguida virou as costas indo se sentar ao lado da sua amiga, era melhor não arriscar...

Vinícius continuou reclamando. Ele discursava há alguns minutos sobre a irresponsabilidade das meninas, que continuavam em sua pesquisa, sem sequer lhe dar atenção.

- Caramba, como esse garoto é chato! - Reclamou a lufa-lufa.

- Continue ignorando... Uma hora ele se cansa. - Tornou Estelar. A menina desviou o seu olhar para a sonserina, que tinha em suas mãos um grosso livro de capa escura. - O que você está lendo? – Quis saber ela, aproximando-se da Sarah.

- Um livro com a história de bruxos das trevas... É um grande manual do que não se fazer quando se quer dominar o mundo... – Respondeu à outra, não se importando com a aproximação da grifinória e da lufa-lufa.

- Ha! Concordo!

- O Voldemort, por exemplo...

- Não diga esse nome! – Gritou Vinicius da porta da seção proibida.

As três garotas pararam e olharam para o corvinal que as olhava vermelho.

- Ta com medinho? – Provocou a grifinória.

- Vocês não têm que ficar falando esse nome! – Gritou ele novamente.

- Que nome? _Voldemort_? – Sarah repetiu com voz rasteira, sorrindo sacana e olhando para o menino.

- Nossa Malfoy... Repete. – Falou Estelar de modo apreciativo, repetindo o mesmo olhar da sonserina.

- _Voooooldemort_... – Falou a outra, mais lentamente, alongando a palavra.

- Hum... Estou tremendo de medo... - Debochou a menina, enquanto fingia uma tremedeira. - Fala de novo... – A grifinória tentou manter o tom provocativo, mas já estava começando a ficar difícil segurar a risada.

- _Voooooooooooooooooldemort..._ – Sarah alongou ainda mais a palavra e aveludou a voz.

- Vocês são loucas! – Falou Vinicius novamente.

- Olha, eu odeio ter que dizer isso, mas concordo com ele... – Disse Melanie.

- Frouxos... - Começou Sarah, fechando o livro, enquanto sorria. - Vou ter que dar o braço a torcer e dizer que a única que de fato ganhou minha momentânea admiração foi você Lupin... – Concluiu a menina, colocando livro de volta na estante, saindo em seguida para buscar outro.

- Bom, não existe razão para se temer um nome... Principalmente se o dito cujo está morto. - Respondeu Estelar de forma simples.

- Sim... E sem falar que para um bruxo "que não devia se nomeado"... Empatar com um garotinho é no mínimo humilhante... – Emendou Sarah.

Melanie meneou a cabeça, reprovadora, voltando para a sua leitura. Estelar passou a olhar distraidamente as prateleiras onde Sarah esteve fazendo sua pesquisa.

- Ah, olha só o que eu achei! Nunca tinha ouvido falar desses feitiços...

- Deixa eu ver. - Pediu a grifinória, voltando à realidade, enquanto pegava o livro que Melanie tinha em mãos. - Hum... Alguns eu conheço. Mas esse aqui, ela apontou para um feitiço no canto da página. A menina permaneceu pensativa por alguns segundos. - Ei Melanie, você quer testar esse feitiço? - Perguntou, agora exibindo o mesmo sorriso travesso, de quando teve a idéia de entrar naquela sala.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu acho...

- Legal! - Disse Estelar contente. - Ô Carter...

"Por que será que eu sinto que isso não vai acabar bem!" Pensou a lufa-lufa. - O que você vai fazer? - Quis saber Melanie.

- Presta atenção... - Sussurrou a grifinória de volta, enquanto se encaminhava para a saída da seção proibida. - Poxa Vinícius, por que você está me ignorando? Não ouviu quando te chamei? - Falou a menina, próxima ao rapaz, fazendo uma voz mole.

O Corvinal a olhou desconfiado e achou melhor não responder. Sendo a garota quem era, estava mais do que óbvio, que iria aprontar uma das suas, e sinceramente ele não estava disposto a levar mais uma detenção. Melanie vinha logo atrás e parecia estar tão desconfiada quanto ele...

- O que houve? Por que ficou quieto de repente? Há alguns minutos atrás você não parava de falar...

- O que você quer Lupin?

- Tsc, quanta hostilidade... Sabe, se continuar assim, vai acabar ficando sem ninguém para te fazer companhia. - Respondeu a grifinória com jeito sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo em que cutucava discretamente o braço da garota ao seu lado, que por sua vez continuava parada, sem entender.

- Me faça um favor, ok? Fica longe de mim! E se eu fosse você querida. - Disse o rapaz voltando-se para Melanie. - Tratava de ficar afastada dessa daí e da Malfoy também. Elas são duas filhinhas de papai, narcisistas e egocêntricas, que acham que o Universo gira ao redor delas, enquanto brincam de se odiar... - O corvinal aumentou o tom de voz. - Ouviu isso Malfoy? Prestou atenção no que eu disse? Ótimo, pois fique sabendo que eu não dou a mínima para quem é o seu pai! - Esbravejou ele, esquecendo das outras duas.

- Carter, olha minha cara de quem liga pro que você pensa... – Sarah sequer se deu o trabalho de olhar para o garoto. – E se você não dá a mínima pro meu pai, ou cai de amores por ele, isso continua não sendo problema meu... Vai resolver isso com ele querido... Aposto que você borra as calças antes dele terminar com você... – Sarah fechou o livro que olhava substituindo por outro da mesma prateleira. – Para um corvinal, você não é nada esperto meu filho...

- O que você está esperando? – Sussurrou a grifinória.

- O que? – A Lufa-lufa falou voltando sua atenção para a garota ao seu lado.

- Por que não o enfeitiçou enquanto estava distraído?

- Mas eu não...

- Anda logo Melanie, todo esse blábláblá dele está começando a me irritar...

- Mas Estelar e se...

- Vai! - Cortou a Grifinória, empurrando a outra menina.

Instintivamente a Lufa-lufa puxou a sua varinha, logo executando o feitiço, de acordo com o que tinha lido no livro, de maneira perfeita, fazendo jus a sua fama de melhor aluna em "feitiços". Sophie interrompeu a sua interessante leitura, para assistir Vinicius Carter levitar, ficando de cabeça para baixo, como se estivesse pendurado pelo calcanhar.

Na descrição do livro, dizia que o feitiço era uma espécie de "Levi Corpus" amplificado, o que exigia um nível superior de controle mágico para executar o tal feitiço.

- Que coisa... – Disse Sarah Malfoy chegando perto de Estelar e Melanie para observar melhor a cena.

- Eu vou acabar com vocês duas! - Gritava o rapaz enlouquecido. - Isso não vai ficar assim, vou pegar cada uma de vocês e...

No começo o garoto ficou somente dependurado, mas à medida que ele ficava sob o domínio do feitiço, seu corpo ficava mais instável, a mão da lufa-lufa que segurava sua varinha começou a tremer. Em dois segundos o corvinal estava dando piruetas no salão da biblioteca, indo sem controle de encontro ao teto diversas vezes.

- Ahhh... Caramba! O que está acontecendo? Não consigo controlar o feitiço! - A Lufa-lufa estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- Solta ele no chão Melanie, o máximo que vai acontecer é uma ferida no ego... - Falou Estelar em meio aos risos. A lufa-lufa bem que tentou seguir o conselho da outra, mas sua mão estava sendo puxada, como um imã, não conseguia interromper o feitiço, ao contrário, ele só se intensificava mais.

- Vocês duas têm o que dentro da cabeça? Fizeram um feitiço que não conheciam... E agora ele está descontrolado. – Repreendeu Sarah olhando para as duas.

- Sarah você não esta ajudando muito. – Reclamou Estelar.

- Olha, eu sei que vocês se amam, mas será que vocês poderiam parar por ai, antes que comecem a discutir e me ajudar? – Disse Melanie impaciente.

- Nha... Não sei se quero... Deixa ele lá... – Disse a sonserina fazendo manha...

- Espera só eu sair daqui Malfoy! Eu vou... – Começou o corvinal.

- Ah! Ta bom! Você não está em condições de fazer ameaças Vinicius. – Devolveu Estelar. – Então fica quietinho na sua e quem sabe a gente te ajuda.

- Esse não é um comportamento muito adequado. – Interferiu Sophie, aproximando-se das garotas. – Ele pode se machucar...

- Deixa pra lá Sophie. – Disse Peter também se aproximando. – Esse ai nem vale o esforço. – Era visível a antipatia do rapaz.

Vinicius dava encontrões violentos contra as paredes.

- Sabe Lupin, você me irrita com essa mania de chamar todo mundo pelo primeiro nome... – Disse Sarah impaciente enquanto a Grifinória fazia uma careta de incompreensão. – E mesmo não gostando de você Dragon, tenho que lhe dar a razão, não vale nem o esforço de mover a varinha... Porém isso já me encheu.

A sonserina retirou a varinha do sobretudo e com um movimento simples, ele ficou sobre o controle da varinha dela, Melanie sentiu sua mão relaxar e sua varinha parando de tremer. Sarah guiou o garoto até uma prateleira e deixou que ele caísse no chão bruscamente, batendo na prateleira, despencando sobre sua cabeça, os livros enfileirados nela, soterrando-o.

- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus... Malfoy você... – A lufa-lufa estava visivelmente perturbada. – Olha só para isso.

A menina tentou andar até onde o corvinal havia caído, mas foi obrigada a parar quando Peter a segurou pelo braço

- Não gaste a sua preocupação com ele Belford. – Disse o rapaz sério. – Acredite em mim, esse Carter não é alguém em quem se possa confiar.

- Ok, ele pode se sacana, mas ainda assim não podemos deixá-lo jogado desse jeito. – Respondeu, puxando seu braço, indo em seguida até a pilha de livros.

- Sabe, não vai ser desse jeito que você vai conseguir a atenção dela... – Comentou Sophie, de um jeito que só Peter pôde ouvir, indo em seguida ajudar a Lufa-lufa. Peter se recostou em uma pilastra e se limitou a observá-las.

- Bom, acho que está na hora da nossa querida bibliotecária acordar. – Sarah começou a andar até a mesa da mulher em questão.

- Espera aí Sarah! – Chamou Estelar. – Primeiro nós precisamos saber o que vamos dizer sobre o que aconteceu.

- Primeiro, para de me chamar de Sarah! Não sou sua amiguinha... Segundo, eu já sei o que vou dizer. – Disse continuando a andar.

"Lá vão elas de novo..." – Pensou Melanie ao ver Estelar seguir a outra. Sophie soltou uma risadinha infantil, chamando a atenção dela.

- O que foi? – Quis saber ela.

- Nada não... – Respondeu a outra evasiva.

- Espera aí Malfoy! – Disse a Grifinória, se forçando a dizer o sobrenome da sonserina. – O que você vai dizer?

- A verdade. – Disse Sarah sorrindo maliciosamente. – Claro que vai ser a minha verdade... – Completou ao ver a cara de descrença da outra.

- Como assim? – Questionou Estelar com um meio sorriso, imaginando o que a outra iria fazer.

- Simples, eu vou dizer, que o Carter usou um feitiço que apagou a bibliotecária. – Ela falou alto para que todos ouvissem. – Depois usou feitiços para arrumar os livros, após esse momento de trapaça, ele resolveu ir bisbilhotar a seção proibida e por uma infeliz coincidência abriu justo o livro que arremessa quem o abre longe... Coitado dele... Nós obviamente não percebemos nada até vê-lo caído, o ajudamos prontamente e claro buscamos ajuda. – Concluiu ela de forma sarcástica.

- Ah claro! Realmente foi uma atitude muito sacana da parte dele... Onde já se viu tentar burlar as regras dessa forma! Eu realmente espero que ele seja punido, para servir de exemplo, depois que for socorrido, é claro. – Disse a grifinória igualmente sarcástica. – Vocês não concordam? – Perguntou aos outros.

- Vocês duas conseguem ser assustadoras às vezes, sabiam? – Comentou Melanie. – Mas fazer o que... Não vou levar outra detenção, claro que concordo com vocês.

- Eu não me importo de falar meias verdades. – Sophie falou, enquanto Peter se limitou a dar de ombros.

- Que bom, resolvemos essa questão de forma pacífica... – Disse Sarah, para em seguida cochichar para Estelar. – Já estava pronta para azarar um deles se discordassem...

- Não seria tão complicado assim... Afinal, já estamos acostumadas a confundir as pessoas... – Respondeu a outra também cochichando.

- Ah, desculpe interromper esse momento pacífico entre vocês... – Interferiu a lufa-lula, agora próxima as duas. – Vocês por acaso já pensaram que assim que ele acordar vai desmentir toda a história?

- Ta isso é óbvio não acha? – Respondeu a sonserina olhando Melanie de cima a baixo. – Porém é mais óbvio ainda que ele não vai falar... Lupin vai até ele e reanima o mané. – Ordenou à outra.

Por um instante a Grifinória ficou parada observando Sarah, mas logo em seguida caminhou até o rapaz e fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Sarah olhou para o Corvinal e lhe contou a versão da história.

- Silêncio. – Disse ela fazendo um movimento rápido com a varinha. – Seguinte Carter, se você sequer pensar em falar a verdade para alguém, vai morder a língua, tão forte, mas tão forte, que é capaz dela cair... Entendeu? Você foi oficialmente amaldiçoado. – Concluiu ela sorrindo.

- Poxa vida Sarah! Você nem me deixou fazer terror psicológico. Não teve a menor graça... – Reclamou Estelar.

- Bom... Uma coisa não impede a outra, pois eu aposto que ele vai tentar nos dedurar mesmo... – Assim que Sarah terminou de falar, um urro foi ouvido. Vinicius estava com a língua sangrando.

- Haha... Viu? Eu disse... – Sarah sorrindo foi até a bibliotecária e colocou um vidrinho abaixo do nariz da mulher. Ela fez uma careta devido ao cheiro forte.

- Senhora Shimith? – Chamou Melanie ao ver a mulher se mexendo...

A senhora demorou um pouco para recobrar por completo os sentidos e quando ela ouviu o relato dos jovens não pôde deixar de desconfiar daquela história, porém o jovem corvinal acusado nada disse em sua defesa, não lhe restando alternativa a não ser levá-lo para a ala hospitalar e depois se encarregar de que ele receberia a punição adequada.

Por aquela semana Vinicius Carter não mais retornou a biblioteca, boatos corriam de que ele havia sido punido bem mais severamente pela diretora, tornando-o o principal foco das provocações e chacotas daqueles que permaneciam na biblioteca em detenção.

Porém não se poderia chamar o que eles faziam de detenção. Por todas as noites, Sarah Malfoy colocava a poção no chá da bibliotecária e ela dormia tranqüilamente, a sonserina sempre desaparecia em meio à seção proibida, Estelar Lupin e Melanie Belford iniciaram uma bateria de testes de feitiços desconhecidos, provenientes dos livros da seção proibida, alguns não davam tão bem quanto outros, porém elas estavam sendo mais cuidadosas. Sophie Malfatini se sentava na habitual cadeira e lia seu livro, às vezes se aventurava a praticar alguns feitiços com as outras. Peter Dragon se limitava a observá-las não se preocupando em ser sociável, soltando alguns comentários direcionados a lufa-lufa que se fazia de desentendida. Quando a bibliotecária acordava, sempre via os alunos trabalhando, silenciosamente em seus corredores, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No último dia de detenção, ao serem dispensados pela bibliotecária, Estelar e Melanie combinavam animadamente sobre continuarem a treinar feitiços em outro lugar.

- Nós precisamos de um lugar! Um lugar onde ninguém nos incomode! – Falava Estelar no corredor saindo da biblioteca.

- É, eu sei... Se pegam a gente... Chega de detenções! – Melanie caminhava ao lado da outra.

- Eu sei onde agente pode treinar... – Disse Sophie falando por sobre os ombros das duas meninas.

- A gente? – A lufa-lufa falou olhando desconfiada para a outra.

- É... Achei divertido... – Sorriu Sophie, passando pelas garotas saltitando. – Vamos! Vou mostrar!

- Sarah? – chamou Estelar.

A menina não respondeu, ela andava mais atrás, lendo um livro.

- Sarah? – Repetiu a Grifinória, não obtendo resposta. – SARAH? – Gritou ela.

- Ô Malfoy? A Lupin ta te chamando. – Falou Melanie em um tom baixo.

- O que? – Respondeu Sarah de mau humor, tirando os olhos do livro.

- Você vem com a gente? – Continuou a grifinória.

- Onde?

- Onde? Passear no bosque! Claro que é treinar Malfoy! – Estelar já estava impaciente.

A sonserina olhou desconfiada para a Grifinória a sua frente. Mas por fim sorriu.

- Não consegue passar um dia longe da minha presença não é Lupin? – Disse ela fechando o livro. – Tudo bem, vou abrilhantar as noites de vocês com minha presença, até eu me cansar, é claro...

- Vai pro inferno!

- Ok, então vamos... – Melanie falou finalizando o clima hostil e a possível briga que viria.

- E quanto a mim? – disse Peter a Melanie se aproximando da menina com um sorriso no rosto.

A garota se afastou, olhando descrente.

- Oh! E quanto a mim Mel? – A sonserina ironizou chegando perto do menino. – Você vai me deixar aqui? Sozinho? Com o coração solitário? – Ela imitava o jeito de falar dele. – Se toca Dragon, você não vai a lugar nenhum comigo... – Sarah completou agora séria.

- Concordo com a Sarah, acho melhor ficar só entre as garotas. – completou Estelar.

Melanie não querendo demonstrar que achava o menino estranho, aproveitou a oportuna implicância das garotas para se fingir de benevolente.

- Sinto muito... Mas são duas contra uma... – Disse ela dando de ombros e andando mais rápido seguindo o caminho que Sophie tomara. Deixando o garoto com uma cara feia, olhando-as pelas costas.

Sophie as guiou por um tempo, até que a menina parou em frente a uma parede.

- O que é isso? – Disse Melanie olhando descrente para onde Sophie olhava.

- Hi,hi. – Sophie deu uma risadinha.

A porta começou a se formar diante das quatro. O olhar de surpresa da Lufa-lufa acompanhou cada detalhe se formando.

- Brilhante. Realmente Malfatini, a sala precisa é o lugar perfeito. – Concluiu Sarah.

- Verdade. Muito bom Sophie! – Disse Estelar entrando logo depois de Sophie, sendo seguida por Sarah.

- Vem cá? Vocês sabiam desse lugar? - A embasbacada Melanie ainda ficou um tempo olhando a porta, mas entrou por fim. Deixando para trás um sério Peter olhando-as por detrás da pilastra.

Desde então foi assim... Toda noite, quando ninguém mais andava pelos corredores, as meninas se reuniam na sala precisa, para treinar. Sophie costumava aparecer esporadicamente, mas as outras três eram uma presença constante. Melanie tinha que se desdobrar para fazer o papel de apaziguadora toda vez que Estelar e Sarah começavam uma discussão, o que acontecia todo dia, como em um ritual. A Lufa-lufa estava começando a pensar que as duas só brigavam tanto por puro costume, já que continuavam a se enfrentar pelos corredores do castelo, enquanto que na sala precisa, pareciam se entender, pelo menos na maioria do tempo. Estelar e Melanie passaram a ser vistas juntas muitas vezes, já a Sonserina, optou por manter a sua postura solitária, não poderia ser vista andando por aí com uma simples Lufa-lufa... Enquanto isso, Peter continuava com suas tentativas frustradas de chamar a atenção da garota de cabelos coloridos, o que rendia para ele as mais diferentes piadas por parte de Malfoy e Lupin. Era óbvio que estava se formando ali uma espécie de laço, um tanto quanto estranho, é verdade...

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Adoro esse capítulo! Adoro mesmo! Foi tão legal de escrever, que espero que vocês também gostem de ler!

**N/A(Ariene): **Mais um capítulo enorme... E acreditem, existirão outros ainda maiores! Mas sim, foi muito divertido fazê-lo Tudo bem que o meu pulso fica em estado de miséria, já que tenho tendinite, mas eu não me importo. Afinal de contas, gel de massagem e munhequeiras estão aí para isso. (rsrs) Eu estou amando fazer essa fic, e é isso que importa.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu pelo menos me diverti escrevendo ele. Principalmente na parte da Estelar e da Sarah zoando com o nome do Voldemort. HAHAHAHA... Fala sério, foi hilário. A cena das duas foi inspirada no desenho "O Rei Leão", quando as hienas fazem a mesma coisa com o nome do Mufasa. Então se vocês querem visualizar a cena direitinho, dêem uma olhada no desenho, porque foi exatamente igual!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nina: **Brigas entre as duas é o que não vai faltar! (Mas só porque eu sou má, vou adiantar, que o próximo capítulo vai ser ótimo pra quem curte essa coisa de amor e ódio das duas! ) A Kayla tadinha... fica mais doida do que cego em tiroteio na maioria das vezes... (não sei quem é mais altista, a Kayla ou a Sophie...)

**Jorge: **Brigada Jorge! Gostei muito de saber que meninos também gostam da fic!

**Carol: **Nha Carol, somos pessoas ansiosas! quase que atualizamos esse cap na terça! fica complicado de segurar o dedo para não atualizar a fic! Por isso tá indo tão rápido... Valeu por comentar!

**TOC TOC...**

**Bárbara: Hã? **

**POF – BAM- POF...**

**Dez minutos depois... **

**...: Caros leitores e leitoras dessa fic, aqui que vos fala é Sarah Helena Parkinson Malfoy, excelentíssima e ilustre estrela principal dessa história, gostaria de informa-lhe que por motivos de força maior, eu reivindiquei esse espaço para mim, afinal de contas, nada mais justo para a pessoa que mais sofre nessa bagaça!**

**... : Espera ae Malfoy! Que merda é essa? Por que só você pode falar? E você não é a estrela dessa bagaça! Nada disso! Eu também quero! Alias já estou tomando conta disso aqui também! **

**Sarah: Humpf... invejosa! O que você fez com a outra autora? **

**Estelar: Ah... ta estuporada ali no canto... #aponta para o canto#**

**Sarah: Sua burra você usou a varinha! Agora o ministério vai achar a gente! **

**Estelar: Nem ligo!**

**Sarah: Mas eu sim! #Sai de fininho#**

**Estelar: Er... Então... Até o próximo capítulo! #Sai de fininho 2#**

**Legião Urbana – Geração Coca-Cola**

_Quando nascemos fomos programados  
A receber o que vocês nos empurraram  
Com os enlatados dos USA, de 9 às 6._

_Desde pequenos nós comemos lixo  
Comercial e industrial  
Mas agora chegou nossa vez  
Vamos cuspir de volta o lixo em cima de vocês._

_refrão  
Somos os filhos da revolução  
Somos burgueses sem religião  
Somos o futuro da nação  
Geração Coca-Cola._

_Depois de vinte anos na escola  
Não é difícil aprender  
Todas as manhas do seu jogo sujo  
Não é assim que tem que ser_

_Vamos fazer nosso dever de casa  
E aí então, vocês vão ver  
Suas crianças derrubando reis  
Fazer comédia no cinema com as suas leis._

_refrão_

_Depois de vinte anos na escola  
Não é difícil aprender  
Todas as manhas do seu jogo sujo  
Não é assim que tem que ser_

_Vamos fazer nosso dever de casa  
E aí então, vocês vão ver  
Suas crianças derrubando reis  
Fazer comédia no cinema com as suas leis._

_refrão_


	10. Capítulo 9 Phanton Lord

Capitulo 09 – Phantom Lord

"_...Caia de joelhos  
Frente ao Lorde fantasma  
Vítimas caindo acorrentadas  
Você os ouve gritando dores mortais  
Os punhos do terror abrindo caminho  
Agora não há nada que possa fazer"_

O feriado de natal estava se aproximando, por esse motivo foi permitido aos alunos, a partir do terceiro ano, que fizessem uma visita a Hogsmeade. Há anos atrás o povoado era pequeno, com pouquíssimas casas e somente algumas lojinhas aqui ou ali, atualmente as coisas eram bem diferentes. O comércio do local tinha crescido consideravelmente, e agora, era possível se ver alguns casarões pelas redondezas, sendo a dos Lupin uma delas.

- Estelar!

- Oi. – Respondeu a garota, virando-se para ver quem a chamava. – Ah, oi Gustavo. O que foi?

- Olá. – Tornou o sempre simpático rapaz. – Escuta você por acaso sabe onde está a Belford? Eu já procurei, mas não consigo encontrar...

- Não sei não... Também não a vi quando saímos do castelo. Talvez não tenha vindo.

- Tenho certeza de que veio sim, as colegas da casa dela me disseram que...

- Nossa! Você realmente está interessado nela. – Cortou a garota sorridente.

- Ah... É... Bem... Na verdade, eu não...

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar com vergonha... Vamos fazer o seguinte, assim que eu ver a Melanie, aviso que você a está procurando, ok!

- Ok, obrigado Estelar. – Disse o Grifinório. – Vou estar no Três Vassouras, qualquer coisa...

- Não se preocupe Gustavo, vou dar o recado.

O rapaz agradeceu ainda mais umas três ou quatro vezes antes de sair, indo na direção do Pub. A menina manteve o sorriso no rosto, enquanto observava o rapaz se afastar. No entanto, ao ver seu irmão Ted chegando, a expressão de seu rosto modificou-se.

- Quem era o cara que estava falando com você? – Questionou sério, o ex-grifinório.

- Ninguém que te importe. – Respondeu a menina, um tanto quanto grosseira.

- Não seja malcriada Estelar!

- Não seja intrometido Ted!

- Se o papai ficar sabendo que...

- Não existe nada para ele saber, e mesmo que houvesse, qual é o problema? Eu não sou mais criança, caso você não tenha percebido... – Tornou a garota exasperada.

- Não vamos começar com essa discussão de novo, tudo bem! – Disse ele encerrando o assunto. – Eu estava com saudades. – Completou, com um tom mais calmo, enquanto abraçava a irmã.

- É, eu também... – Falou Estelar, ao mesmo tempo em que correspondia o carinho.

* * *

- Ande mais rápido Sophie, sabe que não gosto de chegar atrasado. – Disse o rapaz alterado.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso Peter, nós vamos chegar na hora...

- Chegaríamos, se você não tivesse parado para dar atenção para a desmiolada da Kayla.

- Acho que você anda muito estressado... Quando chegarmos, vou fazer um chá, assim quem sabe, você não se acalma. – Falou a menina sorrindo tranqüilamente.

- Hoje é um dia importante, sabe disso! É a primeira vez que vou receber algo, não posso cometer falhas e...

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu sei, vi nas estrelas ontem de noite.

Peter decidiu não questionar. Afinal, a garota costumava acertar sempre nas suas previsões... Por esta razão, aceito o braço que ela lhe estendia, e continuou a andar. Agora mais calmo, na direção das montanhas que ficavam atrás da cidade.

* * *

- E então, como está indo na Academia de Aurores? – Perguntou Estelar, enquanto caminhava com seu irmão, pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

- Eu tenho gostado bastante! – Começou o rapaz sorrindo. – As tarefas são...

- Ted? – Chamou uma voz masculina atrás deles.

Ambos se viraram para ver quem era. Ao reconhecer Phillip Crowel, um dos seus instrutores na academia, Ted adiantou-se para cumprimentá-lo.

- Olá! – Disse ele enquanto apertava a mão do outro. – Tudo bem? O que você está fazendo por esses lados?

- Sim, tudo bem, eu moro aqui. – Disse sorrindo. – E você?

- Eu também, aliás, toda a minha família. Ah, deixa eu te apresentar... Essa é a minha irmãzinha, Estelar Lupin. – Falou, indicando a menina ao seu lado.

O rapaz olhou para a menina sorrindo amigavelmente, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Oi! Você pode me chamar de Phillip.

- Olá, prazer... – Respondeu ela simpática, não sem antes olhar com reprovação para o seu irmão. "Irmãzinha!" Pensou insatisfeita.

- O prazer é meu... – Disse tomando a mão da garota e beijando-a de forma cortês.

Estelar alargou mais o seu sorriso, ignorando completamente a presença do irmão.

- Você também está estudando para ser Auror? – Perguntou, querendo estender a conversa. "Caramba, como ele é bonito! Com esse tipo de incentivo, eu vou ser obrigada a ir visitar a minha mãe no ministério qualquer dia..." A cabeça da menina trabalha absurdamente rápida, incapaz de refrear os pensamentos.

Phillip Crowel era alto, tinha o cabelo liso e preto, com uma franja espalhada pela testa de forma ordenada, sem um único fio fora do lugar, seus olhos eram verdes e cheios de um brilho quase malicioso. No entanto, o que mais chamou a atenção da menina, foi o sorriso sacana em sua face... Tudo formava um conjunto bastante interessante na visão da Grifinória.

- Não, eu já sou formado. – Gabou-se ele, olhando a jovem com claras segundas intenções. – Na verdade, eu sou instrutor. Aliás, o seu irmão está em uma das minhas turmas.

- Não me diga... – Comentou a garota de forma corriqueira.

"Eu não acredito! O Phillip está cantando a minha irmã! Quantos anos ele acha que a Estelar tem?" Pensou Ted chocado.

- Então Estelar... – Chamou Ted, puxando sua irmã para perto de si. – Você não tem que ir nas "Gemialidades Weasley" para pegar o mini-puf que pediu para o papai comprar?

- Mini-puf? Mas eu não... – Começou ela confusa. - Atá... - "Maldito, tentando me fazer passar por uma garotinha..." Pensava a menina indignada. - Na verdade não Ted. – Estelar fez questão de arrastar a voz quando falou o nome do rapaz. – Eu vou à loja sim, mas para pegar a minha comissão por ajudar na venda e invenção de alguns logros... Deve se lembrar, afinal foi a minha cobaia. - Concluiu ela, sorrindo falsamente.

Crowel riu com os comentários sutis, porém cheios de mordacidade nas entrelinhas, feitos por ambos, mas sua atenção se voltou para umas pessoas que vinha mais atrás.

- Sarah? – Chamou ele sem ter certeza.

A menina levantou a cabeça para olhar quem a chamava, soltando um meio sorriso ao ver quem era.

- Oi, Phillip. – Disse Sarah, indo até o rapaz, lhe estendendo a mão em seguida.

"De onde eles se conhecem?" Perguntou-se Estelar, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava chocada, o rapaz ignorar a mão estendida da menina, para der-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Sarah Malfoy? – Quis saber o ex-grifinório.

- É! Vocês se conhecem? – Falou Phillip, largando Sarah, que estava visivelmente desconfortável com a situação.

- Sim, ela entrou em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que a minha irmã... Elas costumam brigar bastante, sabe! O meu pai está ficando cheios de cabelos brancos devido ao comportamento nada aconselhável da Estelar... – Disse Ted, satisfeito por poder mostrar sua irmã como uma criança, tal qual como ele via.

- Ah... – Foi a única coisa que o outro conseguiu dizer, era notável a sua descrença, com um certo quê, de desapontamento ao saber daquela informação. "Só quinze anos..." Pensou.

Estelar parecia querer voar no pescoço do irmão, enquanto ele apreciava o seu momento de vitória. Sarah olhou de um para o outro, dando-se conta de que "ele" era O Ted, e inevitavelmente seu rosto tingiu-se de rubro, mesmo que ainda o olhasse séria.

- Tudo bem Malfoy? – Perguntou ele simpático. – Ainda está lendo tanto quanto antigamente? Porque em quase todas as lembranças que tenho de você, sempre havia um livro em suas mãos...

- Engraçado Lupin, todas as lembranças a seu respeito, são de você tentando falhamente fazer a goles passar pelo meu gol. – Alfinetou a Sonserina, arqueando a sobrancelha, já não mais vermelha. Enquanto Estelar esforçava-se para não rir.

- É, você continua mal humorada... – Tornou o rapaz sorrindo. – Você é muito novinha para ser tão séria assim... – Concluiu ele, um tanto quanto sem graça.

- Ah dá um tempo Ted! – Interferiu a Grifinória. – Você e essa sua mania irritante de tratar todas nós como crianças é um saco! Por isso bem feito para você, acabou de levar um fora... Não faz idéia de como eu estou satisfeita. Malfoy eu adorei, vou ficar te devendo uma depois dessa!

- Que coisa... – Respondeu a menina indiferente. – Mas de qualquer forma eu vou me lembrar do que disse Lupin. – Ela parou, pois dizer o sobrenome com dois Lupin´s ali era complicado. – Estelar... – Disse um pouco desconfortável. – Bom, foi bom te rever Phillip, aparece lá em casa... Eu já vou indo... – Disse afastando-se.

Phillip acenou para a menina um pouco atordoado, nunca tinha visto tantas farpas serem trocadas em tão pouco tempo.

- Ela é sempre tão séria, nem parece ter a idade que tem... – Comentou Ted, com o outro rapaz, enquanto a via se afastar.

- É... Eu sempre achei isso encantador. – Respondeu ele sorrindo fraternalmente. – Você está indo para onde?

- Para a academia.

- Eu também, então acho que vamos juntos... – Concluiu. – Bem, foi bom te conhecer Estelar. – Disse ele sorrindo.

- É, igualmente... – Respondeu a menina, um tanto quanto decepcionada. "Ted eu vou azarar você na primeira oportunidade" Pensou ela.

- Tudo bem então... Eu vou indo Estelar, se comporte viu! – Falou o rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava a testa de sua irmã.

- Eu sempre me comporto. – Respondeu ela sarcasticamente.

Os dois rapazes aparataram, porém antes deles sumirem de fato, Phillip ainda deu um tchauzinho simpático para a menina.

- Eu vou matar o meu irmão! – Disse a Grifinória em voz alta, assim que se viu sozinha.

- Se precisar de ajuda...

- Sarah! Caramba, você me assustou... Olha, não dá idéia não porque eu realmente estou muito afim disso! O Ted simplesmente arruinou todas as minhas chances... E ele era tão bonito, tão mais velho. Se você soubesse como eu odeio pirralhos... Aliás, da onde você conhece o Phillip?

- Phillip? Nossa Lupin, não sabia que você era íntima dele... – Disse a outra em provocação, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Dá um tempo ta legal! Não estou com humor para brigar com você agora... Quem sabe mais tarde. – Falou Estelar, virando-se para ir embora.

- Mas eu não to brigando! – Disse a Sonserina descrente. – Ah! Quer saber, eu até pensei em te ajudar... Mas agora, não quero mais! Vai para o inferno! – Gritou, seguindo seu caminho.

- Ótimo! Igualmente para você querida... – Berrou a outra, inda na direção contrária, pisando duro.

* * *

"Malditos Lupin´s!" repetia mentalmente a Sonserina, enquanto se dirigia a uma livraria. Estava apreciando a idéia de ir até lá, para encontrar livros bem mais avançados do que os que tinham na seção proibida, para depois testar cada feitiço nos dois irmãos. Assim que a menina se satisfez com os seus livros novos, resolveu ir até a loja de logros. Sarah sabia que seu pai não a queria por lá, mas o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente...

- Minha afilhada favorita! – Falou em alto e bom som um dos gêmeos, assim que viu Estelar Lupin entrar na loja.

- Não caro irmão, ela á a MINHA afilhada favorita. – Tornou o outro, também se encaminhando para a menina.

Ao vê-los Estelar esqueceu-se automaticamente do seu mau humor, abrindo um enorme sorriso. A garota foi espremida pelos dois irmãos, no centro de um abraço em conjunto. Sarah que estava entrando na loja parou ao ver a Grifinória sendo encoberta por dois Weasley´s.

- Já esqueceu o Phillip? – Falou com um sorriso irônico. – Que rápido Lupin...

- Que Phillip! Do que ela está falando Estelar? – Perguntou um dos gêmeos.

- Mocinha, você ainda é muito nova para pensar nesse tipo de coisas... – Disse o outro.

- Aliás, acho que vai ser sempre nova demais, não concorda Jorge.

- Totalmente, Fred!

- Me poupem vocês, ok! Já basta o Ted na minha vida... – Respondeu a menina exasperada.

Sarah sorriu, sumindo por entre as prateleiras da loja, muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Não, não, não... – Dizia Fred, enquanto gesticulava com o dedo indicador. – Como seus padrinhos temos a obrigação de zelar pela sua integridade física. Por isso, pode falando o nome do carinha...

- Isso mesmo! Precisamos saber quem é o tal, para ir lá azarar o aproveitador de meninas inocentes. – Completou Jorge.

- Ahá, não se dêem ao trabalho... Vocês nunca iriam conseguir azarar tantas pessoas! – Respondeu ela debochada, encaminhando-se para os fundos da loja. Deixando ambos para trás, com expressões chocadas.

- Eu não sei você, mas eu gostava mais dela quando era pequenininha...

- Pois é... Uma gracinha de criança, agora olha para ela!

- Ei, vocês vão ficar aí parados, reclamando como dois velhos, ou vamos trabalhar! – Gritou a menina de trás do balcão.

Fred e Jorge decidiram seguir a afilhada, dirigindo-se para o balcão da loja, por onde teriam acesso ao depósito do lugar. Ao entrarem a menina já estava com uma prancheta nas mãos...

- Vocês precisam encontrar um outro jeito de me passarem as mercadorias... Olhem para isso! – Disse ela mostrando uma extensa lista. – Esses são os pedidos que eu tenho, não posso entrar em Hogwarts com tudo isso. Os monitores com certeza vão perceber.

- Nossa Estelar, você é realmente uma comerciante eficiente. – Falou Jorge, examinando a lista.

- Ou contrabandista! – Riu o outro.

-É eu sei... – Gabou-se a Grifinória. – Acho que seria muito justo um aumento na minha comissão, vocês não acham?

- Hum, quem sabe... Talvez se você contasse quem é Phillip... – Falou Jorge.

- Ah por Merlin! Vocês são paranóicos... – Exasperou-se a menina.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Tornou o rapaz.

- Vamos esquecer esse assunto ok. – Completou Fred.

- Ótimo! – Disse Estelar suspirando pesadamente. – Tudo bem, vamos falar do que interessa... Eu preciso de um caminho seguro para levar os logros para dentro do colégio, e eu sei que vocês devem conhecer algum... O tio Percy me contou que vocês sempre escapavam de lá, então tem que existir alguma passagem para fora, que eu possa...

- Percy e a sua boca grande... – Reclamou um deles.

- É melhor não exagerar... Não queremos que seja expulsa.

- Não vou ser, sei exatamente até onde posso ir... – Falou ela, exatamente como eles costumavam fazer.

- Fred, meu irmão, nós criamos um mostro!

- De fato Jorge, realmente um mostro. – Disse o outro com falsa preocupação.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio. – Tornou Estelar sorrindo travessa.

- Claro! – Responderam os gêmeos em uníssono.

- Ah, com licença... - Interferiu alguém.

Os três olharam na direção da porta, onde estava parada uma menina com chamativos cabelos azuis.

- Melanie! – Exclamou Estelar em voz alta.

- Oi Estelar. - Respondeu a outra surpresa.

- Eu estava te procurando... Onde você estava?

- Por aí... – Disse ela de forma evasiva.

- Hum, ok... Eu tenho um recado para você. O Gus... – Estelar interrompeu o que ia dizer ao olhar para os seus padrinhos, que observavam tudo muito interessados. Por isso resolveu mudar de assunto. – Depois! Então, vai levar isso aí? – Perguntou enquanto apontava algo na mão da Lufa-lufa.

- É, eu vou sim... Não tinha ninguém no balcão, por isso eu chamei, espero não estar atrapalhando.

- De forma alguma! – Disse um dos gêmeos.

- Sinta-se à vontade. – Completou o outro.

- Deixa que eu registro isso para você. – Falou a Grifinória, jogando a sua prancheta sobre a mesa, fazendo com que alguns poucos papéis voassem, para pegar das mãos da outra o produto.

- Olha, você deixou cair isso. – Falou Melanie, abaixando-se para pegar um pergaminho caído próximo a mesa.

- Opa, isso é nosso! – Interferiu Fred, pegando o papel antes que a afilhada.

- O que é isso? – Quis saber Estelar.

- Nada importante. – Respondeu o outro.

- Como não! Vocês praticamente voaram em cima do pergaminho!

- Não seja tão curiosa... – Falou Jorge novamente.

- Ah, qual é... Não é justo me esconderem as coisas. – Disse a menina de forma magoada.

Por um momento os gêmeos se olharam, como se decidissem silenciosamente se deveriam ou não revelar o seu segredo. Ao mesmo tempo a Grifinória piscava travessa, para a outra menina.

- Tudo bem Estelar. – Falou Jorge. – Isso não tem mais utilidade para nós mesmo...

- É, estava mesmo na hora de passar adiante. – Resignou-se Fred.

O rapaz abriu o pergaminho sobre a mesa, pedindo para as meninas se aproximaram com um gesto de mão. Ele retirou a varinha de seu bolso, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros se colocavam ao redor da mesa.

- "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." – Recitou o ex-grifinório enquanto apontava a varinha para o papel a sua frente.

Imediatamente começaram a surgir sobre o pergaminho as linhas do que parecia ser um mapa...

- Uau... – Surpreendeu-se Melanie.

- Apresento a vocês o "Mapa do Maroto" - Falou Jorge sorridente.

- Maroto... Já escutei isso antes... – Murmurou Estelar debruçando-se sobre a mesa, enquanto examinava o mapa. – Aluado! É o meu pai!

- Sim, sim... Ele mesmo. – Começou Fred. – No final das contas ele também não era tão santo assim...

- Bom... Isso explica muita coisa. – Disse Estelar, bastante satisfeita.

- Espera aí, isso aqui é o mapa de Hogwarts! É isso mesmo? – Questionou a Lufa-lufa.

- Pois então, o Mapa do Maroto mostra todo o castelo de Hogwarts... Corredores, salas e também todas as passagens secretas, que vocês nem sonham que existem. – Explicou Fred.

- E o que são esses quadradinhos que ficam se mexendo? - Perguntou a Grifinória.

- O mapa também mostra as pessoas que estão no castelo. – Disse Jorge. – Aqui, estão vendo? Olha, a Diretora está na sala dela, o Neville na estufa e assim por diante.

- Isso é o máximo! – Alegrou-se Melanie. – Assim não tem por que se preocupar em ficar fugindo dos monitores...

- Verdade. Com esse mapa posso achar um caminho seguro para entrar no colégio com os logros e não ser pega. Sem contar que vai ser muito útil para as nossas escapadas durante a noite. – Completou a outra, igualmente animada.

A lufa-lufa se assustou ao sentir algo peludo passar pela sua perna. Ao olhar para baixo, se deparou com um dos mini-puf's da loja.

Sarah reclamou algo, pegando rapidamente o mini-puf do chão.

- Será que dá pra registrar logo isso aqui? Eu tenho que voltar rápido para o castelo... – Sarah se dirigiu a uns dos Weasley's.

- Sarah? Esse mini-puf é seu? – Falou uma incrédula Estelar.

- Não que seja da sua conta... Mas é sim... Esses bichinhos são ótimos para se realizar experiências de feitiços... – Falou. – Nada que vá matá-los é claro... – Concluiu ela, ao ver a cara incrédula das outras duas.

- Idéia legal! – Juntou a Grifinória. – Você pelo menos achou uma utilidade para essas coisas...

- Credo! Como vocês duas podem ser tão cruéis! – Disse Melanie exasperada.

- Ah dá um tempo Melanie. Esses bichos são irritantes, sem contar que fedem. Eu odeio eles! – Falou Estelar.

- Mini-puf´s não fedem... – Respondeu a Lufa-lufa.

- Não ta falando sério, não é Estelar! – Interferiu um dos gêmeos.

- A sua mãe veio aqui hoje mesmo e separou um para você. – Disse o outro, apontando para uma gaiola no canto da sala. – Já está pago, o que vamos fazer com ele?

A menina olhou para onde Jorge indicava, torcendo o nariz para a criaturinha peluda, que saltitava feliz dentro da gaiola.

- Eu não sei de onde a minha mãe tira essas coisas... – Reclamou a Grifinória indo até a gaiola. – Ela tinha que escolher justamente o rosa? Isso é cor de menininha!

- Mas Estelar você é menina! – Disse Fred rindo.

- Sim, mas já passei dessa idade. Aqui Sarah, pode ficar... – Falou ela, estendendo para a Sonserina a gaiola que segurava.

A outra pegou a gaiola lentamente, visivelmente desconfiada. Sarah teria respondido, no entanto um barulho alto, como uma explosão, chamou a atenção de todos ali.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Melanie.

- Eu vou ver... – Disse Jorge saindo do depósito.

- Tomara que esteja tudo bem.

- Não esquenta a cabeça Melanie, isso acontece sempre. – Tranqüilizou-a Estelar.

- Hum... O que é isso? – Quis saber Sarah, indicando o pergaminho sobre a mesa.

- É o "Mapa do Maroto"! – Adiantou-se a menina de cabelos coloridos. – Mostra todo o castelo de Hogwarts e as pessoas que estão nele, legal não! – Concluiu sorrindo.

- É, legal... Esse mapa pode ser realmente útil. Quanto é? – Perguntou a Sonserina.

- Não está á venda. – Respondeu Fred. – Esse mapa é, hum... Como posso dizer? Ah, herança de família! Por isso agora é da Estelar. "Mal feito, feito" – Completou o homem apontando a sua varinha para o pergaminho. – Aqui, agora você já sabe como fazer para esconder o mapa, só na vai esquecer os feitiços para poder usar... – Falou, entregando o mapa para a garota.

- Ahá, isso eu duvido! Do jeito que a Lupin é cabeça de vento, vai acabar perdendo o mapa assim que sair daqui... Um completo desperdício darem isso para ela se querem saber.

- Não enche Malfoy! Eu não vou...

- Espera aí, você é filha da doninha? – Chocou-se Fred.

- Isso não...

- Fred! – Gritou Jorge do lado de fora.

O outro rapaz chegou a levantar o dedo indicador na direção da menina, que já estava pronta para uma resposta mordaz, porém ambos não tiveram a chance de começar, foram interrompidos por uma segunda explosão, ao que parecia agora mais perto, seguida de alguns gritos juvenis.

- FRED! – Voltou a chamar o outro Weasley, agora com mais vigor.

Fred saiu apressado, sendo seguido de perto pelas meninas. Do outro lado, os estudantes de Hogwarts entravam agitados na loja, enquanto Jorge segurava a porta.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Fred, berrando para poder sobrepor a gritaria dos alunos.

- Estão atacando a cidade. – Gritou o outro em resposta. – Vamos rápido, ainda tem muitas crianças nas ruas... – Completou, saindo logo depois para as ruas, empunhando a sua varinha.

- Atenção todos vocês! – Começou Fred. – Fiquem dentro da loja, não saiam por nada, entenderam! Estelar! – Chamou voltando-se para a menina. – Você estará segura aqui, a loja tem alguns feitiços de proteção, não tem com o que se preocupar.

"Como não vou me preocupar?" Perguntou-se a garota, vendo seu padrinho sair da loja apressado. Estelar não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto os gêmeos tão sérios, como estava vendo agora.

-Ei você, o que está acontecendo lá fora? – Questionou a Sonserina, para a primeira pessoa que viu.

- Ai nem... Eu não sei direito. Estava tudo quieto, normal sabe? E de repente apareceram essas pessoas vestidas de preto, atacando e... Sei lá, eu estou com medo! Respondeu a menina, com os olhos lacrimosos.

- É Kayla o seu nome não é? – A menina meneou a cabeça positivamente. – Então Kayla, você escutou alguma coisa que seja importante, ninguém disse nada? – Quis saber Estelar.

- Eu ouvi alguém dizendo que...

A Corvinal interrompeu a sua narrativa quando os alunos próximos à janela começaram a gritar, enquanto olhavam para cima.

- É a "Marca Negra"! – Alguém berrou.

Sarah largou de qualquer jeito o que segurava, e saiu bruscamente, abrindo caminho entre os estudantes, para chegar até a janela. Logo atrás dela estavam Melanie e Estelar. Quando as três pararam próximas aos vidros da loja, puderam ver no céu uma enorme caveira, com uma cobra saindo de sua boca, ambas tingidas de verde.

- Espera aí, essa não é a marca daquele-que-não... – Começou a Lufa-lufa.

- É, do Voldemort, ele mesmo. – Cortou Sarah.

- Mais isso não faz o menor sentido... – Comentou Estelar. – Ele está morto!

Um flash de luz passou em frente à vitrine, assustando-as. Era possível ouvir de dentro da loja, toda a gritaria das ruas, vindas sempre da direção em que estava a Marca Negra. Um menininho, provavelmente do terceiro ano, entrou no campo de visão das meninas, vindo correndo do final da rua, do lado aposto a confusão. O coitado estava apavorado, parecia correr a esmo, sem saber onde se esconder... As garotas assistiram estarrecidas, o inocente estudante ser lançado ao chão, gritando desesperadamente, enquanto um homem encapuzado surgia as suas costas, lhe apontando a varinha, gargalhando satisfeito.

- Meu Deus! É uma... Uma maldição imperdoável. – Falou Melanie com a voz embargada.

- Isso é crueldade... – Começou a Grifinória, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eu é que não vou ficar aqui vendo isso sem fazer nada! – Alterou-se ela.

A garota sacou a varinha, enquanto abria caminho até a saída, ganhando rapidamente as ruas de Hogsmeade.

- Espera Estelar! O quê você vai fazer? É perigoso sair... – Advertiu a Lufa-lufa, mas mesmo assim seguindo a outra.

- Ei seu covarde! Por que não enfrenta alguém do seu tamanho? – Gritou Estelar apontando a varinha para o homem.

- Ela enlouqueceu! – Disse Sarah, olhando estática para a outra.

- Para com isso. – Sussurrou Melanie junto à outra. – Não provoca ele Estelar! Agente nem pode usar a varinha!

- Volta pra dentro Mel... – Tornou a grifinória séria. – Ei! Eu estou falando com você! – Gritou ela novamente, chamando o homem de perto.

Seguindo o conselho da grifinória, Melanie voltou correndo para dentro da loja. "Eu preciso de alguma coisa para ajudá-la!" pensou a menina tomada pela adrenalina.

O homem se virou encarando a pirralha a sua frente, uma gargalhada ensurdecedora saiu de sua boca. Ele retirou o capuz, revelando ser um homem de meia idade, seu rosto afetado mostrava um olhar sádico, lambendo os lábios, como se fosse devorá-la.

"Ai que nojo!" pensou a menina, sem evitar a careta de asco que se formou em seu rosto.

- He, he... Você quer brincar garotinha? – Falou com a voz tremula meio embargada.

- Ah, vai para o inferno seu tarado! Expelliarmus! – Gritou desarmando o homem a sua frente.

A garota correu até o menino que estava entre os dois, tentando levantá-lo. O homem aproveitou esse momento de distração e a puxou pela gola da blusa, prensando-a pelo pescoço na parede.

- Você não devia ter feito isso... – Ameaçou ofegante, próximo ao rosto de Estelar.

- Fica longe de mim! – Respondeu a menina exasperada, se debatendo.

Ele apertou mais a garganta dela, com raiva. Melanie saiu correndo da loja de logros, se deparando com Estelar na mão do tal comensal, sem pensar duas vezes, soltou uma caixinha no chão, que automaticamente se abriu, liberando uma cortina de fumaça, cobrindo a rua.

- Solta ela... – Disse uma voz séria atrás do homem, ele sentiu uma varinha pressionando sua nuca. – Eu tenho uma varinha e não tenho medo de usar. – Completou Sarah Malfoy as costas do homem. O comensal chegou a virar o rosto para ver quem o ameaçava, porém foi pego de surpresa por um Estupefaça e apagou, largando Estelar. Uma corda foi conjurada o prendendo. Remo Lupin vinha correndo com a varinha em punho, sendo seguido por outros professores de Hogwarts, com os outros comensais também dominados.

Melanie correu até o estudante, que antes estava sendo torturado, e o ajudou a levantar. O pobre menino parecia ainda mais branco, e a Lufa-lufa teve que usar de toda a sua força para mantê-lo de pé. Neville e Hermione estavam junto com o professor de DCAT, e pareciam bastante agitados. No semblante da professora, era nítido o medo por algo que deveria ficar esquecido no passado...

Estelar apoiou o seu corpo na parede, suas pernas tremiam, mas apesar de tudo o que a deixava mais surpresa era ver Sarah Malfoy ali. Nunca imaginou que a garota se arriscaria assim... Por um momento, os olhares das garotas se cruzaram, mas nada foi dito, entre elas existiu a cumplicidade muda de algo inusitado.

- Estelar, minha filha, você está bem? Não se feriu? – Questionava Remo enquanto a abraçava afobado.

- Tudo bem pai. – Respondeu ela em voz baixa.

- O que você pensa que...

- Professor Lupin! – Chamou Hermione. – Nós precisamos acionar o Ministério e chamar os Aurores. Não podemos manter esses comensais aqui... – Ao dizer a palavra "comensais" a mulher sentiu todo o peso de seu significado. Internamente ela pedia que nada daquilo fosse real.

- Claro, claro...

Lupin lançou um Patrono e em questões de segundos diversos Aurores estavam aparatando em Hogsmeade. A expressão de incredulidade era uma constante nos rostos dos que chegavam... A agitação geral transformou a tranqüila cidade em um circo, onde pessoas andavam a apressadas, assustadas e nervosas. Vindos do Castelo de Hogwarts chegaram Minerva McGonagall e Hagrid. A diretora do colégio de magia e bruxaria, imediatamente dividiu seus professores para que escoltassem os alunos de volta para o castelo, enquanto os Aurores levavam os atacantes. Os antes animados alunos, agora estavam calados... Um silêncio mórbido pairava sobre a procissão das pessoas que retornavam para a escola, cada qual imerso no seu próprio pensamento. De todos ali, a única pessoa que mantinha a expressão tranqüila era Sophie, que seguia de mãos dadas com Minerva. A garota olhava para todos ao seu redor sem entender o que eles tanto temiam...

- Sarah! - Chamou Malfoy com a voz alterada. – Onde você estava? – O professor de poções vinha apressado até a menina, pegando-a pelo braço, trazendo-a para junto de si. Ele não via mais ninguém a sua volta, somente a filha, como se ela fosse a única pessoa precisando de assistência. – Fique perto de mim. Eu vou levar você...

- Onde você estava Malfoy? – Quis saber Lupin.

- No castelo, onde mais estaria! – Respondeu o outro sem paciência.

- Então por que só chegou agora? Você por acaso não viu a Marca negra, ou simplesmente fingiu que não...

- Já chega Remo! – Interferiu Minerva. – Não vamos discutir isso na frente dos alunos. Vamos todos voltar para o colégio, aí sim nos reunimos na diretoria, antes disso mantenham os seus ânimos controlados. – Concluiu a mulher taxativa.

No castelo os alunos foram encaminhados pelos monitores, para os seus salões comunais, enquanto os professores se juntavam na sala da direção. A diretora foi bastante clara quando disse que não iria tolerar ninguém andando pelos corredores, por isso garantiu pessoalmente que todos continuassem onde deveriam.

* * *

Quando Minerva entrou em sua sala, os demais professores estavam calados e alguns deles bastante mal humorados...

- Muito bem! Vamos por partes... – Começou a mulher tentando se manter tranqüila. – É inquestionável que aquilo que estava no céu, era sim a "Marca negra", não restam dúvidas! Quanto às pessoas que fizeram isso, bom...

- Eles estavam bêbados, diretora. Todos eles! – Falou Neville.

- Bêbados? – Tornou a mulher surpresa.

- Ao que parece ainda existem alguns simpatizantes de você-sabe-quem, mesmo ele estando morto. – Alfinetou Lupin olhando diretamente para Draco.

– Como eu disse... – Interferiu Neville – Os responsáveis pelo ataque estavam bêbados... Por isso devem ter se sentido confiantes o suficiente para fazer esse tipo de ataque. Ninguém foi morto, ou ferido gravemente, mas ainda assim a "marca negra" foi conjurada...

- Na minha opinião, tudo foi uma questão de oportunidade. – Falou Hermione não muito convicta. – Talvez essas pessoas ainda não tenham aceitado a derrota. É plausível que tentem alguma retaliação, mesmo depois de tanto tempo...

- Ainda assim Hermione, não é aceitável que algo assim aconteça nos dias de hoje. – Cortou o professor de DCAT. – Homens bêbados não saíram correndo por aí do nada, gritando "O Lord das trevas vai voltar!" Além do mais, se conjuraram a marca negra, não acredito que tudo se tratasse apenas de excesso de bebedeira. Será que vocês não acham suspeito, que tantos ex-comensais da morte estivessem juntos no mesmo lugar?

- E o que você sugere Lupin? Que o lord das trevas retornou? Que Potter morreu e ainda assim não cumpriu sua tarefa? – Draco olhou o outro professor com uma cara debochada. - Significa que Potter fora incompetente, é isso que está dizendo? – Pontuou de forma maliciosa.

- Não tente bancar o esperto moleque! Não vamos desviar do assunto principal que é o ataque dos supostos comensais. Pare de enrolar e diga onde estava. – Exigiu o professor de DCAT.

Draco não teve outra reação além de gargalhar. – Você realmente está me interrogando Lupin? – Disse de forma irônica.

- Bom. Você já atacou Hogwarts uma vez... – Começou Neville, em voz baixa. – Poderia fazer de novo...

- Esperem, não vamos exagerar! – Interveio Hermione. – Não se pode acusar ninguém desse jeito, sem provas.

- Não preciso que me defenda Granger, eu estou acima de qualquer comentário que venha de gente como o Longbotton, porém se fazem tanta questão, eu digo e repito que estava no laboratório de poções, como sempre faço. – Terminou ele, enfatizando o sempre.

- Não estava defendendo você Malfoy... Estou sendo apenas sensata! – Respondeu a professora de transfiguração, em um tom de voz superior.

- Então como ficou sabendo do ataque? Porque se estava no laboratório como diz, não teria visto a marca negra, muito menos saber que sua filha corria perigo. – Questionou Lupin.

- Você realmente acha que se eu estivesse colaborando com aqueles homens, eu teria deixado minha filha ir a Hogsmeade? – Draco enfrentou Lupin com o olhar. – Mas se você quer saber. – Falou, retirando de dentro de sua blusa um pingente com o brasão da família Malfoy. – Esse cordão é uma espécie de amuleto que me avisa quando ela corre perigo. – Concluiu de uma forma paterna, quase inaceitável, vindo de quem veio.

- Ah, muito favorável para você não é? – Debochou o outro.

Draco guardou o pingente, se levantando exasperado.

- Eu não lhe devo explicações Lupin. Se não acredita, pouco me importa o que você pensa. Ao menos que você tenha provas contra mim, não vou ficar aqui escutando você uivar.

- Malfoy! – Exclamou Minerva, falando mais alto do que costumava.

- Cuidado com as suas palavras Malfoy. – Gritou Lupin. – Você não tem moral para falar de ninguém dessa forma. A sua conduta duvidosa deve sim ser questionada! E eu não vou permitir que as coisas fiquem sem uma conclusão satisfatória, não vou deixar que a história se repita! – O professor de DCAT estava completamente descontrolado.

- Já disse... – Draco Malfoy falou suspirando. – Quando conseguir alguma prova contra a minha pessoa, você sabe onde me achar. – Ele caminhou para a saída.

- Um momento Malfoy. – Chamou Granger, que até então estava em um canto, quieta. – Existe um jeito de tirarmos as nossas dúvidas.

Draco parou se virando para a mulher.

- Bom... – Começou ela sem jeito. – Os comensais da morte tinham a marca negra tatuada, e pelo que eu sei, ela costumava reagir à presença do Voldemort. Então, se você... – Ela deixou o restante da frase morrer, sem ter certeza de como o outro reagiria.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso? – Disse Malfoy impaciente.

- Tudo bem! Se você tiver a marca negra e ela estiver ham... Viva. Bom, aí nós saberemos quem chamou os comensais e obviamente você também... – Concluiu ela.

Draco a encarou com os olhos semicerrados, tentando descobrir onde aquela mulher estava querendo chegar. Sua vontade era de azará-la, porém não o fez. Ele suspirou cansado, se rendendo a sua condição, por isso ergueu a manga de seu sobretudo e amostrou o que seria a marca negra, porém nada mais era do que uma cicatriz acinzentada no formato dela.

- Acredito que agora todas as dúvidas relacionadas à integridade do corpo docente dessa escola, estejam sanadas. – Interferiu McGonagall. – Não vamos mais discutir esse assunto! O que nos resta a fazer, é esperar a investigação dos aurores.

- Concordo Diretora. – Juntou Neville. – É melhor voltarmos agora, os alunos estão agitados... – Concluiu se dirigindo para a saída.

Os outros professores também deram por encerrada a reunião e começaram a se retirar. Lupin ainda encarou o professor de poções, visivelmente insatisfeito antes de sair, logo atrás de Hermione, que parecia querer sumir dali o mais rápido possível. Draco saiu logo em seguida, ainda mal humorado. Todos eles eram observados pelo olhar altivo de Minerva McGonagall, que assim que se viu sozinha, deixou-se levar pela preocupação. A mulher caminhou lentamente até um canto da sala e descobriu um enorme quadro, que estava pendurado na parede. Aqueles olhos azuis e bondosos conseguiam acalmá-la sempre...

- Alvo... – Começou cansada, suspirando pesadamente. – O que isso significa? A nossa paz não pode estar ameaçada, pode?

- Nada dura para sempre Minerva. – Respondeu ele sereno.

- Mas tudo está tão recente! Ainda existem tantas feridas que não cicatrizaram...

- Já se passaram vinte anos. O Mundo mudou, as pessoas mudaram... Não podemos impedir isso! Sempre irá existir algo a ser feito, ou conquistado. A paz não é imutável, sabe disso.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas gostaria que fosse... – Era notável a perturbação da mulher. – Sinceramente chequei a acreditar que aquilo que a Sibila disse, não passou de mais um truque dela. Mas acho que não.

- Não! A Sibila é uma mulher que sabe o que diz, pelo menos em momentos assim. – Existia um sorriso brincalhão no rosto de Dumbledore ao dizer tal coisa.

- Alvo por favor...

- Mantenha o seu coração calmo minha amiga, vai precisar. Tempos difíceis virão e não estará em nossas mãos o desfecho dessa história.

- Eu só espero que dessa vez as coisas acabem menos sombrias...

- Isso nós vamos ter que esperar para saber.

* * *

Granger caminhava apressada pelo corredor, indo para a sua sala, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu cérebro tentava desesperadamente, encontrar uma resposta coerente para os acontecimentos daquele dia.

- Como você sabia da marca negra Granger? – Disse Draco as suas costas, visivelmente irritado.

A mulher saltou de susto, virando-se em seguida. Estava tão distraída, que não escutou o outro se aproximar, por isso não pode evitar a sua expressão de surpresa, mas além disso a mulher estava também constrangida. Afinal, tinha feito deliberadamente acusações horríveis contra o outro professor.

- O que? – Perguntou tentando manter a calma, o que era quase impossível naquele corredor vazio, exceto por eles dois.

- O que eu disse Granger... Como você sabia da marca negra? – Ele falava com certo rancor.

- Para falar a verdade eu não tinha certeza, só imaginei... – Tornou ela, sem encará-lo.

Draco andou rápido até ela, pegando em seu braço, sem a menor delicadeza.

- Você se divertiu! Heim! Gostou de me fazer de palhaço! Me mostrando como ex-comensal para todos! – Falava descontrolado, de forma muito rápida. – Aposto que vai rir da minha cara com o Lupin! – Ele soltou com força o braço da mulher, porém seu olhar furioso ainda pairava sobre ela.

- Não seja tolo Malfoy! – Gritou ela em resposta. – Não tenho porque perder o meu tempo com esse tipo de coisa... Não fiz o que fiz por você! Pare com essa mania de achar que tudo o que acontece é por sua causa. – Mais uma vez, a sempre tão educada Hermione, perdia o seu controle frente ao professor Malfoy. – Eu não dou a mínima para você, aliais ninguém dá! Afinal de contas, você não é digno de confiança, nunca foi... Você é igualzinho ao seu pai comensal!

Draco tremendo de fúria ergueu a mão e acertou em cheio o rosto da mulher, num sonoro tapa. Ele arfava, e estava muito vermelho, porém havia dor em seus olhos... Hermione não teve reação, ficou estática com uma de suas mãos segurando o rosto, olhando para o homem à sua frente dividida entre a raiva e a surpresa, entre a dor e o remorso. Seria muito mais fácil de reagir se ele tivesse ofendido a memória de um dos seus amigos, mas aquilo era diferente... Fora ela que o ofendera e disso a professora tinha consciência.

- Nunca mais se meta comigo Granger, ou mecha com o meu passado. – Ele falou com uma voz letal. – Eu não matei Dumbledore porque era um covarde, mas pode apostar que isso eu não sou mais. – Ele se moveu passando por ela com passos rápidos.

- Malfoy. – Chamou ela em voz baixa, sem se mexer de seu lugar. – Você não matou Dumbledore porque não podia, e eu duvido que possa fazer algo parecido hoje me dia. Você não seria capaz... – Concluiu a mulher convicta, voltando a caminhar.

- Quem sabe um dia, você presencie isso Granger, poderá ser a sua última memória... – Draco falou alto, voltando ao sarcasmo habitual, para que Hermione o ouvisse.

Os professores retomaram os seus caminhos, rumando por direções opostas. Cada qual carregando o peso de todas as palavras trocadas ali...

* * *

**N/A (Ariene): **Phantom Lord também é um capítulo grande, e foi ótimo escrevê-lo! Têm coisas realmente engraçadas, e já outras... Só uma coisa, nós avisamos que o nosso Draco Malfoy não era nenhum mocinho bondoso com amor no coração, por isso espero que vocês não tenham ficado tão "chocados", é, acho que posso usar essa palavra... Mas, mudando de assunto, o lance é que nenhum outro capítulo combinou tão bem com a música tema quanto este, pelo menos na minha opinião... Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu. Espero que gostem.

**N/A(Bárbara): **Pois é²... Como a Ariene disse, combina desde o nome da música até a última palavra do cap... Se encaixou perfeitamente...

**Agradecimentos:**

**MillaBlack: **Obrigada Esperamos continuar agradando... E sim, agora no final dos capítulos serão os personagens que vão fazer os comentários. RSRSRSRS... O que eu acho muito engraçado.

**H.R.S: **Que coisa, agora a Bárbara está toda metida... Ficou sorrindo o maior tempão, toda emocionada, por vc ter elogiado tanto a personagem dela, Sarah Malfoy. Como player da Estelar devo notificar aqui os meus ciúmes! Hahahahahahahahaha... Mas eu concordo com vc, realmente a Sarah é cativante, mesmo com o mau humor dela. E se vc já está achando ela tão sinistra agora, imagina quando as coisas realmente começarem a esquentar! Hihihihihihihi... Adoro fazer suspense!

**TODOS: **Queridos leitores! Por favor, deixem os seus comentários... Dêem opinião, critiquem, e se acharam que merecemos, elogiem. Vocês nem imaginam o quanto isso nos motiva á continuar com a história. Ás vezes, estão as duas, sem a mínima inspiração, com uma preguiça MOR dominando, aí aparece uma Review nova e muda tudo! É mágico, podem acreditar...

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **NHA... Fiquei mais feliz ainda (todo mundo agora tá falando bem da Sarah! Vou ficar muito metida agora sabiam? (Sarah é como se fosse uma filha minha com o Draco é claro!)

E Concordo plenamente com o que a Ariene disse! Comentem, pois dá uma injeção de motivação que vocês nem imaginam!

* * *

**Sarah: Huuuuu... Que capítulo emocionante... quem diria que tantas coisas poderiam acontecer em 19 páginas do Word?**

**Estelar: Vem cá? Como você sabe dessas coisas? Pensei que você fosse uma bruxa sangue puro cheia de fru fru...**

**Sarah: Vai pastar Lupin! Eu li isso em uma enciclopédia! Afinal eu não sou, uma sem cultura que nem você...**

**Melanie: Olha só! Eu só aceitei vir aqui porque achei que nós íamos comentar sobre o capítulo! Se é pra ficar brigando, eu vou soltar as autoras! Pelo menos elas duas se dão bem! Já vocês só sabem brigar! **

**Estelar: Que coisa... #Pasma#**

**Sarah: Essa fala é minha! **

**Melanie: MAS então... dona Sarah Malfoy e dona Estelar Lupin... que coisa feia vocês hein? Babando pelos meninos em Hogsmeade... se os pais de vocês vissem isso... **

**Sarah: #Vermelha# Fica quieta que eu não babei por ninguém!**

**Estelar: Claro que não! A Sarah só ficou mais vermelha que o uniforme da grifinória!**

**Sarah: Pior você que foi ridicularizada na frente do Phillip! Bebezão!**

**Estelar: O que?**

**Melanie: #Gota# CHEGA! Vamos parar por aqui antes que vocês se matem! Já chega a briga do Lupin x Malfoy x Granger que rolou nesse cap! Vou soltar as autoras e elas vão acabar com a raça de vocês duas!**

**Estelar: E eu tenho medo? Há... Eu tenho uma varinha e não tenho medo de usar! #olhar superior#**

**Sarah: PORRA Lupin! Para de me imitar! E nem tente fazer feitiço! Já basta da outra vez! Não quero sair de fininho dessa vez! Quero escrever algo na história... **

**Estelar: Tipo o que? Uma cena de amor entre você é o Ted? **

**Sarah: Estupefaça! **

**Melanie: Sarah! O que você fez?**

**Sarah: Ignora e sai de fininho... ¬¬ #Sai de fininho#**

**Melanie: Aff... Bom pessoal até o próximo capítulo! Prometo que tranco essas duas malucas em um armário e trago alguém mais normal... #Sai de fininho, levitando Estelar# **

**Phantom Lord – Metallica **

_O som rasga através de seus ouvidos  
O som ensurdecedor de metal por perto  
Seus corpos esperando seus açoites  
O gosto de couro em seus lábios_

_Ouça o grito de guerra  
Mais alto que nunca  
Com sua espada nas mãos  
Para controlar a terra  
Batidas massacrantes de metal  
Na noite aterrorizante  
Caia de joelhos  
Frente ao Lorde fantasma  
Vítimas caindo acorrentadas  
Você os ouve gritando dores mortais  
Os punhos do terror abrindo caminho  
Agora não há nada que possa fazer_

_Os exércitos de couro prevaleceram  
O Lorde fantasma nunca falhou  
A fumaça levanta do chão  
O volume cada vez maior do metal_

_Caia de joelhos  
E curve-se ao Lorde fantasma_


	11. Capítulo 10 Animal I Have Become

**Capítulo 10 – Animal I Have Become**

"_...E se você pudesse ver o mal dentro de mim ?  
Ninguém mudaria esse animal que me tornei  
Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não é realmente eu  
Ajude me a domesticar esse animal que me tornei  
Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não é realmente eu  
Ajude me a domesticar esse animal que me tornei..."_

Dois dias já tinham transcorrido desde o ataque dos comensais a Hogsmeade, e ainda assim o clima dentro do castelo permanecia mórbido. A expressão de preocupação e ansiedade estampada no rosto dos alunos e professores dava a impressão de que a qualquer momento um novo ataque aconteceria. Agora era possível se ver muitos grupinhos de alunos principalmente os mais velhos, reunidos, conversando aos sussurros, como que trocando segredos... A experiência de uma guerra, em um passado não tão longe assim, havia deixado muitas marcas, que agora se mostravam ainda tão vivas. Estelar caminhava apressada pelos corredores do colégio, queria falar com seu pai antes de ir para a próxima aula. Ela se dirigiu até os aposentos do pai, entrando sem bater, no entanto uma vez lá dentro, a menina parou ao reconhecer a voz de sua mãe. Pé-ante-pé, ela se aproximou da porta do quarto, abrindo-a com muito cuidado, só o suficiente para espiar. Dentro do quarto seu pai estava em pé, de frente para a lareira, onde pairava em meio às chamas o rosto de Ninfadora Lupin. -... Ninguém sabe dizer! Era como se todos eles tivessem sido confundidos... Alguns nem se lembravam de como chegaram a Hogsmeade.

- Vocês usaram Veritasserum? – Questionou o professor.

- Usamos claro! Nenhum deles estava mentindo Remo! Além do mais a marca negra estava queimando, todos estavam apavorados.

- Espera, você disse que a marca negra deles estava ativa? Mas isso não faz sentido... Porque então a do Malfoy não reagiu? – Falou Lupin confuso.

- Sinceramente Remo, não faço a menor idéia. Mas de certa forma, o Draco nunca chegou a ser um comensal de fato. Talvez...

- Não ouse defendê-lo!

- Não estou defendendo! Só estou dizendo que as coisas podem não ser do jeito que estamos imaginando. Você está claramente perseguindo-o, pare de culpá-lo assim. As investigações do ministério não conseguiram acusar ninguém, é como se eles estivessem sendo usados e...

- Isso não é possível! Como algo assim pode acontecer? As ruas estavam cheias de crianças e a Estelar... – Cortou o homem inconformado.

- A Estelar está ótima. Ela é grifinória, o que você esperava? – Tornou a auror, perdendo a paciência. – É claro que ela não ia ficar olhando para uma criança ser torturada sem fazer nada. Nem a filha do Draco ficou quieta!

- Não vamos começar a falar dos Malfoy's Ninfa!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – concordou ela com um suspiro. – As investigações vão continuar, o Sr. Weasley quer ter certeza de que nada parecido vai acontecer. Sabe como ele é.

- Ótimo. Qualquer novidade me avise.

- Deixa comigo. – Concordou ela com um sorriso. – Então, meu bem, o que você acha da gente...

A partir dai não interessava mais a Estelar ouvir, por isso a menina se afastou da porta e saiu silenciosamente da sala.

* * *

Após o incidente, era mais do que esperado que todos os alunos ficassem assustados, os burburinhos nos corredores não foram silenciados nem mesmo após a diretora explicar todo o ocorrido no café da manhã, porém além do ataque, o que mais povoava a cabeça dos alunos, fora o fato de Sarah Malfoy ter interferido em favor de Estelar Lupin, a atitude da grifinória era mais do que condizente com sua personalidade, porém, para um sonserino, para aquela sonserina em especial, desejar que o comensal acertasse a grifinória, é que seria plausível. Porém esses comentários não chegavam aos ouvidos de nenhuma das duas, pois eles respeitavam e acima de tudo temiam as garotas.

Como toda segunda-feira, para o quinto ano da grifinória, o dia começava da pior forma possível, com aulas de poções nos dois primeiros tempos, em conjunto com a sonserina, aquilo era uma clara visão da forma mais ilícita de tortura coletiva. Mesmo que o professor Draco Malfoy fosse o queridinho das alunas de todas as casas, qualquer uma que não fosse sonserina se veria em um dilema de amor e ódio, um belo homem que virava um monstro, carrasco, o mais temível algoz...

Claro que para o quinto ano da sonserina, a segunda-feira começava mais do que bem, ter aulas com o professor Malfoy era mais do que oportuno, a casa da sonserina tinha muito interesse nas aulas, eles, mesmo que não dominassem a matéria, sempre se apoiavam no conhecimento da própria filha do professor.

Contudo, amando ou odiando, a aula era obrigatória, e querendo ou não, era em direção a sala de poções nas masmorras que os alunos das duas casas rivais se dirigiam naquele momento.

" Como assim eles não sabiam o que estavam fazendo?" perguntava-se Estelar, voltando a caminhar pelos corredores. " Os tais comensais pareciam só bêbados, isso não pode fazer com que esqueçam de tudo! Só se..." A garota foi obrigada a parar sua linha de raciocínio pois esbarrara em alguém.

- Será que você não olha por onde anda Lupin? Vive trombando com os outros pelo corredor e não...

- Sarah. – Chamou ela, com a voz séria.

- O que?

- Sobre o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade...

- Olha, eu não fiz aquilo por você, ta legal!

- Do que você está falando?

- Ah, esquece! Deixa pra lá... – Respondeu desconcertada. – Diz logo o que você quer.

- Bom... – Começou a grifinória puxando a outra pelo braço, para um canto do corredor. – Eu ouvi um papo estranho sobre o ataque da cidade, sabe? Parece que nenhum daqueles caras se lembra do que aconteceu... Os aurores já fizeram de tudo e não conseguiram descobrir nada. Então, eu estava pensando se... Ah, merda!

- O que foi?

- Tem gente vindo pra cá... – Sussurrou a menina. – Você é insuportável Malfoy! Vai pro inferno! – Concluiu ela, berrando, enquanto se afastava o mais rápido possível de Malfoy.

Sarah se limitou a olhá-la, também saindo dali para ir à aula, porém da forma mais lenta possível.

* * *

A aula de poções teve seu início, Draco Malfoy dava as instruções de como fazer a poção, os alunos anotavam tudo rapidamente, pois o menor dos detalhes que fosse deixado passar resultaria na poção errada e na antipatia do professor.

O silêncio fora interrompido por Estelar entrando na sala. Draco a olhou com cara de poucos amigos, prestes a soltar um comentário maldoso e lhe descontar pontos, porém parou ao ver sua filha entrando logo em seguida, ele a encarou, mas a filha sequer levantou a cabeça.

O lugar onde Sarah sempre se sentava na primeira fileira estava vazio, porém a menina não se sentou lá, ficou no fundo da sala, sendo observada de relance pelos companheiros de casa.

- Lupin... – Chamou a sonserina, sussurrando para Estelar que estava na fileira ao lado, que correspondia à casa da Grifinória.

Estelar a olhou.

- O que você tinha dito do ataque... – Sarah abriu um livro, para disfarçar, colocou-o de pé, para tapá-la. A grifinória fez o mesmo. – Eles não lembram de nada? Como assim? – Estelar ia responder, mas parou quando ouviu o professor de poções pigarrear muito perto delas. Quando ambas ergueram o olhar, viram Draco Malfoy parado no vão entre as carteiras olhando-as sério.

- Silêncio. – Foi tudo que ele sibilou, encarando-as com um olhar letal, depois se voltando para sua mesa.

- Psiu... – Estelar chamou a outra, um tempo depois do professor ter se retirado. Sarah a olhou esperando que continuasse. – É. Ao que parece eles...

- SILÊNCIO! – esbravejou o professor de sua mesa, batendo nela com o livro bruscamente. Assustando todos os alunos, que até então não tinham notado as duas conversando. Elas se olharam, mas acabaram ficando em silêncio, para não irritar mais o professor. A grifinória bem que queria ficar quieta, mas simplesmente não conseguia, era mais forte do que ela.

- Ei, Sarah. – Sussurrou a menina, depois que o professor voltou a se concentrar na aula.

A sonserina olhou primeiro para seu pai, ao constatar que esse não as olhava, respondeu com o olhar para que Estelar continuasse.

- A minha mãe disse que os tais comensais, não se lembravam de nada! – Começou a menina ainda escondida atrás do livro. – Ela falou também que eles estavam assustados e confusos por causa da marca negra. Ah, e ela também defendeu o seu pai! Você não me pergunta por que, mas defendeu.

- Mas... Lupin! Conta algo de útil! Eu não quero saber do meu pai! Quero saber dos comensais... Eles não sabem mesmo o motivo do ataque? – Sarah sussurrou meio enérgica.

- Já disse que não! Os aurores usaram até aquela poção da verdade, eu acho... Ah, eu sei lá o nome dela. Era alguma coisa com "V".

- Por Merlin Lupin! A poção é..

- Veritasserum. – Draco interrompeu a fala de Sarah, da sua mesa, os alunos se assustaram mais uma vez, olhando para as duas logo em seguida. – Eu já disse que não quero conversas! Menos 30 pontos para a grifinória.

- Menos 30 pontos? Mas isso é injusto... – Reclamou a grifinória. – Por que a Sonserina também não perde ponto? – Quis saber ela, indignada.

- Ora essa... Por quê? – Havia um sorriso sádico no rosto dele. – Digamos que mentalmente eu apostei comigo mesmo, que aquela que puxasse assunto mais vezes perderia os pontos... Sinto muito se foi você... – Seu sorriso aumentou. Alguns sonserinos deram risadinhas, outros grifinórios esboçaram um protesto.

- Mas professor... Eu não posso conversar sozinha! A Sarah também respondeu, e mesmo assim você fica de perseguição com a Grifinória e isso não está certo. Você é professor, deveria tratar todo mundo igual... – Completou a menina, um tanto quanto decepcionada.

- É mesmo? – Disse o professor sorrindo para ela.

- Estelar... Não provoca... – Sarah cochichou para a outra, prevendo o que viria.

- Menos 50 pontos. Por desacatar minha decisão.

- O que? – Berrou a outra, levantando-se da cadeira, enquanto os demais alunos observavam tudo, pasmos. – O senhor não pode fazer isso! Não é... Como é mesmo a palavra? Ah, ético! Isso não é ético!

Draco olhou a garota de cima a baixo.

- Você não saberia o que é ético, mesmo que eu lhe desse um dicionário Lupin. Pensar não é uma característica da sua família. – O professor não estava mais sorrindo. – Limite-se a acatar minha decisão ou sofra mais conseqüências. Você acha que pode me enfrentar? – Ele olhou-a no fundo dos olhos ameaçadoramente.

- É claro que eu posso! – Disse ela com convicção. - Principalmente se a razão estiver do meu lado! Eu estou certa e você sabe. – Terminou a garota colocando as mãos na cintura em uma clara tentativa de parecer superior.

- Pai! – Gritou Sarah chamando Draco com certa urgência. – Ela ta certa! Tira logo os pontos e acaba com isso! – A garota tentou terminar aquela briga, pois sabia que nem de longe, do jeito que a grifinória estava agindo conseguiria chegar a algum lugar. Malfoy a olhou estranho.

" Caramba, a Sarah está tão diferente esses dias... Desde quando ela me defende assim?" Pensou a grifinória.

- Ou a senhorita acata minha ordem, ou se retira de minha sala. – O professor falou ignorando o que a filha dissera. – Agora! – Ordenou.

- Ótimo, eu meu retiro! Nunca gostei de poções mesmo... – Falou a menina de forma corriqueira, enquanto guardava o seu material.

- Gostar? Acho que você simplesmente não consegue fazer uma simples poção, porque é incompetente! Tão inútil como toda a sua família de aberrações! – Gritou Draco, mais alto do que deveria.

A menina imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o professor. Nunca antes Estelar tinha se sentido tão ofendida, quanto agora, principalmente porque as ofensas vinham de alguém, que ela de certa forma admirava.

- O que o senhor disse? – Sussurrou a menina com os olhos marejados.

- O que a senhorita ouviu... – Respondeu ele, da forma mais perversa possível. – Você é só fruto de duas aberrações, não me admira ser o que é.

Por alguns instantes a menina ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer. Segundos depois uma raiva incontrolável a tomou, fazendo com que ela pegasse um dos livros que ainda estava na mesa e o jogasse na direção do professor.

- Vai para o inferno! – Gritou descontrolada, saindo da sala de aula.

Draco olhou incrédulo para aquela cena, logo após desviar do livro que passou perigosamente perto de sua cabeça.

Porém o que lhe deixou mais incrédulo foi ver Sarah saindo logo em seguida.

- Lupin! Você vai apodrecer na detenção! – Gritou exasperado, para que ela ouvisse. Com extremo mau humor, voltou a dar aula, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

* * *

- Lupin... – Chamou Sarah quando a outra finalmente parou de correr. Ela se aproximou da grifinória, que havia se sentando abaixo das arquibancadas, lutando contra as lágrimas.

- O que você quer? – perguntou sem muita educação.

A sonserina se sentou ao lado dela, olhando-a, mas nada disse por um tempo, porém após o breve silêncio, resolveu se manifestar.

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo...

- Aquilo o que? Ter gritado com o seu pai ou ter jogado o livro nele? Não estou nem ai... O que ele pensa que é? Só porque tem aquela cara, acha que pode sair por ai ofendendo as pessoas? – Falou a grifinória, mais alto do que deveria.

Sarah lançou um feitiço silenciador, para que ninguém as ouvisse.

- Ele não fez aquilo por sua causa... Na verdade meu pai está bravo com o seu pai e com a professora Granger, mas acabou descontando em você... E o pior é que agora você está de detenção com ele... As coisas só vão piorar.

- Mais uma detenção não vai fazer a menor diferença...

Sarah reprovou com a cabeça a atitude da outra.

- Não diga isso... Pois você está de detenção com o meu pai... Vai ser um inferno... – Ela parou de falar, pensando em algo. – Lupin?

- Hum...

- Por que você ficou tão irritada? O meu pai nem foi assim tão "megero"... – Questionou sem entender.

- Você não sabe? – Surpreendeu-se a outra. – Eu pensei que seu pai... Ah, deixa pra lá! Não é segredo pra ninguém! Ele disse aberração porque o meu pai é um lobisomem.

Sarah a olhou séria abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- Ah... – Foi só o que saiu de sua boca.

- É, eu sei... – Completou a outra.

Ambas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que ouviram uma conversa perto delas.

A sonserina ergueu a cabeça e viu Peter Dragon caminhando apressando com outro aluno também da Corvinal. Ele carregava um livro que chamou a atenção de Sarah.

- Espera ai... Aquele ali é o...

- O que foi? – Perguntou Estelar curiosa, já esquecida de seu mau humor.

- O Peter Dragon... – Falou baixo, estreitando os olhos na direção do garoto. – É estranho...

- Estranho por quê? O garoto é todo esquisito mesmo!

Sarah fez uma careta.

- Eu... Eu sei! É o livro! Aquele livro tem uma runa na capa, que remete a coisas das trevas! – Concluiu ela apressada.

- Hum... Ah, isso é fácil de conferir! Ô Peter! – Chamou a menina saindo de baixo da arquibancada.

- Mas que merda Lupin! – Esbravejou Sarah, indo atrás da outra.

- Oi Peter, tudo certinho? O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui há essa hora, matando aula também? – Disse Estelar sorrindo simpática. Ele se limitou a olhá-las de cima.

- Bom, eu to! Não estava com paciência para aula hoje... E, o que é isso? – Perguntou, já metendo a mão no livro, pegando-o rapidamente de sua mão, sem deixá-lo reagir. A menina mostrou para a sonserina. – Olha só que desenho engraçado.

- Pois é... – Disse a sonserina, pegando o livro.

O garoto tentou pegar o livro quando estava na mão de Estelar, mas quando essa passou para a outra, ele voou em cima dela, quando os dois se chocaram, o livro caiu no chão, abrindo-se.

- Ih, que nome engraçado... Ben Servolo, de onde isso saiu? – Falou a grifinória rindo enquanto pegava o livro do chão.

Sarah desviou de Peter e foi até onde à outra estava com o livro, porém o garoto puxou agressivamente o livro da mão de Estelar, saindo apressando do campo.

- Que coisa... – Comentou a grifinória. – Ele nunca foi tão grosseiro. O que você acha que ele está aprontando?

- Tinha uma dedicatória, ele ganhou o livro de alguém... – Sarah comentou séria. – Isso é estranho... Livro das trevas... Aquela runa não tem um significado certo, é uma runa inominável que representa o pior das trevas... – Concluiu olhando a outra, para sair do campo em seguida, com Estelar vindo mais atrás.

* * *

De muito mau humor Estelar Lupin caminhou pelos corredores, em direção as masmorras, onde iria cumprir sua detenção com o professor Draco Malfoy. Como se não bastasse ter que fazer sabe-se lá o que, depois do horário das aulas, a menina também tinha escutado uma tremenda bronca de seu pai durante o almoço, já que Malfoy fez o favor de lhe enviar um pergaminho cheio de reclamações a respeito do comportamento dela. As 20:00 horas em ponto, ela entrou na sala de poções, extremamente chateada e para piorar sua situação, com uma irritante dor de cabeça.

O professor de poções sequer limitou-se a olhá-la de sua mesa, sua tarefa a estava esperando na bancada, ao fundo da sala. Os materiais para picar as raízes já estavam separados, junto com o recipiente abarrotado de plantas.

A garota se dirigiu à bancada e começou imediatamente o seu trabalho, o quanto antes saísse dali, melhor. No entanto os planos da grifinória foram frustrados, já que o cheiro das raízes que picava, a estavam deixando enjoada. Estelar adoraria sair correndo daquela sala, o mais longe possível daquele cheiro, mas lutava com todas as forças para acabar logo e se livrar do professor Malfoy...

À medida que o tempo passava a situação da menina piorava, estava tonta e com os olhos ardendo e sua cabeça latejava de forma incessante.

- Pai eu... – Sarah falou adentrando a sala de poções, mas parou ao ver Estelar ali, não sabia que sua detenção já havia começando.

Após um momento silencioso, se pôs a caminhar em direção ao pai, mas ao passar ao lado de Estelar, parou, reparando o quão estranha essa estava, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a outra fechando os olhos desmaiou, caindo sobre ela, que tentou ampará-la como podia.

Sarah gritou para seu pai ajudá-la, esse demorou um segundo para assimilar o que acontecia, mas logo se levantou e correu até as duas, pegando a grifinória no colo e levando-a para a ala hospitalar, sendo seguindo de perto pela sonserina.

O professor entrou na ala gritando pela enfermeira, deixando-a em um leito. A enfermeira veio assustada, questionando o que havia acontecido, porém Draco dispensou as perguntas dizendo que iria buscar ajuda.

A enfermeira colocou um vidro de baixo do nariz da menina desmaiada, fazendo com que ela acordasse zonza, sem ter a mínima noção de onde estava. Estelar olhou para os lados confusa, mas quando abriu a boca para dizer algo, a luz da lua passou pela janela aberta da enfermaria, banhando seu corpo, que imediatamente soltou um grito de dor.

- Estelar? – Sarah a chamou com certa urgência.

A enfermeira correu para sua prateleira de poções, procurando algo que pudesse ajudá-la.

A grifinória se debatia no leito, gritando palavras inelegíveis, a enfermeira voltou com uma poção, tentando fazer com que ela bebesse, mas a garota, devido à tamanha brutalidade de seu movimento, arremessou a velha senhora contra a parede, fazendo com que desmaiasse imediatamente. Estelar rolou na cama, indo para o chão, onde continuou a contorcer-se de dor.

- Estelar! – Tornou a gritar Sarah, indo até a outra com cautela, porém se assustando ao ver que seus olhos haviam mudado de negro para a cor âmbar. – Estelar... – Continuou de forma mais calma, chegando perto da outra, estendendo sua mão para tocá-la.

- Não chega perto! Fica longe Sarah, eu não quero machucar você! – Gritou se afastando da sonserina, indo para um dos cantos da sala, onde se encolheu.

- Você não vai me machucar... – Sarah insistiu, se aproximando de Estelar novamente. – Fica calma, meu pai foi chamar ajuda, vai ficar tudo bem...

Porém, antes que a menina chegasse à outra, Estelar soltou um grito muito parecido com um urro, que logo se transformou em uivo. Sarah parou, porém soltando um longo suspiro, retomou a caminhada em direção a garota que se debatia. Antes que a sonserina chegasse até ela, a grifinória uivou novamente, a menina pôde observar a outra se contorcer mais, sem pensar, correu até Estelar, se abaixando ao lado dela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Estelar! – Chamou urgente.

Naquele momento, Sarah viu a coisa mais bizarra e inacreditável acontecer a sua frente, a antes Estelar Lupin estava se transformando em uma espécie de monstro, sua pele rasgava, e a menina podia ouvir os ossos da outra estalando de forma assustadora, ela nada fez, apenas observou aquilo estática, querendo correr, mas não conseguindo. Ao final daquela transformação, a jovem grifinória já não poderia mais ser reconhecida ali, ela dera lugar para uma fera de pelos muito negros, olhos injetados e presas muito longas, que rangiam ameaçadoramente em direção à sonserina.

- Estelar... – Ela não sentia que chamá-la iria adiantar, mas ainda assim tentou. Tudo o que obteve em resposta fora um longo uivo, após isso Sarah só sentiu as enormes patas pressionando seu ombro, levando-a ao chão com violência.

O medo terrível se alastrou por todo seu corpo, a fera rangia os dentes muito perto de seu rosto, como se fosse devorá-la a qualquer momento. O imenso lobo negro olhou para a garota, abrindo sua boca, Sarah fechou os olhos não querendo ver aquilo. Porém nada aconteceu, ao abrir os olhos e observar o lobo, pôde ver que esse estava olhando vidrado para algo a sua frente, ao direcionar seu olhar, viu que era o próprio lobo, refletido no vidro do armário. Sarah se mexeu, fazendo com que a criatura voltasse a olhá-la, porém quando essa a encarou, viu uma expressão de dor, pôde sentir que ali estava Estelar, e não mais a fera.

- Estelar. – Chamou baixo, quando o lobo saiu de cima dela, se afastando o máximo possível. – Estelar! – Insistiu Sarah, porém para sua surpresa, o lobo a olhou, soltando um uivo diferente dos anteriores.

O enorme lobo negro andou até ela, cabisbaixo, com certa relutância, a menina se aproximou do animal com cautela.

- Sarah? – Draco gritou exasperado, ao se deparar com a cena a sua frente, a filha parada em pé, a poucos centímetros de um imenso lobo, sentando como um animal obediente.

McGonagall parada ao lado de Malfoy, só conseguiu olhar estática.

- Como é possível... – Falou a diretora abismada. – Por Merlin...

Draco Malfoy retirou a varinha do sobretudo e apontou para o lobo.

- Não se aproxime de minha filha! – Gritou mirando no lobo.

- Pai não! – Sarah parou de falar, ao ver o lobo se mover para trás dela, se escondendo do ataque.

- Malfoy não faça isso... Ela não está agressiva! Isso é inacreditável, mas veja! É como se tivesse controlado a fera! – McGonagall falou abaixando o braço de Draco.

- Sarah... – Foi tudo que Estelar conseguiu dizer antes de cair no chão desmaiada.

Lentamente a transformação foi se desfazendo, dando lugar a aparência da garota de 15 anos, Sarah retirou seu sobretudo, cobrindo-a, sem nada dizer.

A diretora foi até a Estelar e a levitou para a cama, fechando a cortina que envolvia o leito, porém antes que a sonserina se retirasse dali com seu pai, a senhora a chamou para lhe devolver o sobretudo que cobria Estelar.

- Muito bem, minha querida. – Lhe sorriu a diretora. A menina nada disse, pegou o sobretudo e se retirou.

* * *

- Malfoy. – Chamou alguém perto de Sarah, quando essa estava entre os corredores da biblioteca.

- O que é? – A sonserina constatou que se tratava de Melanie Belford.

- Você sabe onde a Estelar está? Ela tem faltado nas aulas...

Sarah encarou a outra por um tempo, para depois erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Eu lá tenho cara de ser amiga dela para saber onde ela se enfiou? – A sonserina falou de forma seca, voltando a olhar para os livros. – E onde quer que fique o buraco onde ela se enfiou, por mim, pode ficar por lá mesmo... – Terminou, encerrando o assunto.

* * *

Sete dias. Todo o maldito período da lua cheia. Foi esse o tempo que a Grifinória esteve reclusa dentro de uma das torres do castelo. Durante todo esse período a garota teve que lutar contra uma força interior, e um ódio irracional, para que continuasse a ser ela mesma...

Foi difícil a princípio, com todos os seus sentidos funcionando como os de um lobo, por isso chegou a quebrar algumas coisas, durante acessos de fúria, por ser mantida trancafiada como um animal perigoso. No entanto, com o passar dos dias Estelar conseguiu vencer a batalha e a sua fera interior foi tomada, agora a única coisa visível que a caracterizava como um lobisomem era a cor âmbar de seus olhos, já que em nenhum momento a garota voltou a assumir a face do lobo, embora soubesse ser capaz, se assim desejasse.

Com total controle sobre os seus pensamentos e atitudes, Estelar se viu sem ter o que fazer enquanto a lua no céu não minguasse, já que ninguém a tiraria dali sem ter a certeza de que ela não seria um perigo para os outros alunos, ou para ela mesma. Por isso a menina resolveu fazer algo que nunca julgou ser possível, ela estudou!

Invadia a madrugada lendo livros, dos mais diversos assuntos, trazidos por sua mãe e irmão, e dormia durante o dia, já que a claridade incomodava os seus olhos... Para falar a verdade, a Grifinória estava começando a gostar de sua condição, tinha se encantado com a cor exótica de seus olhos, sem contar que o olfato, a audição e a visão aguçados e ainda a força física aumentada, podiam com certeza, serem transformados em vantagens.

No final da contas, a sempre otimista Estelar, tentava ver tudo aquilo de forma positiva, e não como uma maldição... Por mais que no fundo, ainda tivesse medo de ser a fera que viu refletida nos vidros da enfermaria.

* * *

Quando finalmente Estelar fora liberada, sentiu um certo receio se instalar em sua mente. Não lembrava bem o que havia ocorrido naquela noite na enfermaria, mas sabia que Sarah e Draco Malfoy haviam presenciado sua transformação. A grifinória saiu da torre e caminhou apressada, pronta para os comentários que ouviria a seguir. – Estelar! – Chamou uma menina também do quinto ano da grifinória, que saia pela passagem do quadro da mulher gorda.

- Ah, oi... – Respondeu incerta.

- O que ouve? Por que você sumiu? Eu ouvi que você estava doente... Melhorou? – Perguntou, sorrindo simpática.

- Como? – Falou, não conseguindo disfarçar a surpresa. – Ah! É! É. Eu estava doente, mas já melhorei sim... – Concluiu rapidamente, antes que a confusão fosse percebida.

- Que bom então... – Disse a menina ainda lhe sorrindo.

Por toda a manhã, Estelar ouviu perguntas sobre sua ausência, todos a questionavam sobre seu estado de saúde, lhe desejando melhoras, Estelar havia automaticamente confirmado aquela versão da doença, se questionando sempre, o porque de Sarah não ter falado nada.

Após o almoço, ela foi até a biblioteca, achou Sarah entre um dos corredores, como sempre com um livro nas mãos.

- Sarah. – Chamou ela com a voz baixa, para que ninguém mais escutasse.

- Hum? – A sonserina sequer a olhou.

- Por que você não falou nada? – Estelar fora direto ao assunto, não queria enrolar.

Muito lentamente Sarah desviou o olhar do livro, para encarar a garota a sua frente.

- Eu não sei do que você está falado Lupin. – Concluiu de forma simples. Se movendo para fora do corredor.

Estelar olhou a garota se afastando.

- Obrigada. – Foi só o que ela disse, indo para o outro lado.

- Pelo quê? Que eu me lembre, não fiz nada... – Sarah respondeu, ao fim do corredor, para depois sumir da vista da grifinória.

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Bom.. não vou falar muito sobre esse cap, pois acredito que Ariene vai ter muito o que falar... Então só vou deixar aqui, minhas animações perante esse cap! Que eu tanto gostei de escrever!

**N/A (Ariene): **Huhuhuhuhu... Estava super ansiosa para postar esse capítulo, muito mesmo! Foi mágico escrevê-lo, principalmente pelas coisas que acontecem. Tentamos de tudo para que vocês, leitores, visualizem as cenas da mesma forma que nós imaginamos... Que na minha humilde opinião foi poético!

E antes que alguém diga alguma coisa... Sim, Estelar e Sarah são tão egocêntricas quanto nós (Eu e Bárbara), por isso as coisas são do jeito que são... As duas estão presentes em praticamente todos os capítulos, até quando a situação não tem nada haver com elas. Doidera não! Mas o que agente pode fazer? No final das contas, é mais forte do que nós... Hahahahahahahaha

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Sim, Ariene disse tudo ai em cima... Porém os egos delas têm até nome próprio e personalidade, definitivamente não dá para competir com isso... (nem entender...)

**Agradecimentos:**

**H.R.S: **Nha! Eu adoro seus comentários! Me deixam feliz #Agarra# #Agarra# #Agarra# He, mas falando sério, é verdade! Eu concordo com o que você falou sobre Draco e Hermione, tem que rolar briga, pancadaria e etc... Antes de qualquer coisa, afinal não rola eles descobrirem que se amam do nada... Como a Ariene sempre fala, quando ela lê uma fic, e o Draco diz "Eu te amo" no primeiro cap, ela para de ler na hora... (Eu compartilho desse opnião/atitude...). Quanto a Estelar e Sarah, bom... Elas são assim mesmo... Se amam e se odeia, mas ainda assim, uma não é nada sem a outra...

**Ciça. : **Kayla e Sophie são duas "coisas" paralelas... Sei lá, meio que correm pelas bordas, tem vida própria sabe? Mas acho que não dá para não gostar delas... E sim... Nosso Malfoy não é bonzinho... Nada disso, ele é muito arrogante, metido, sacana e as vezes mau...

**Tamelyn: **Finalmente você aprendeu a clicar no botãozinho! E defendendo a Estelar, como a própria Ariene te disse... A Estelar não ia lembrar disso no meio daquela confusão! Quanto a Hermione... Eu falando como Draco, digo: CONFORME-SE... Draco é superior... hahaha...

* * *

**...: Por que raios eu tenho que fazer isso? **

…**: Porque sim Malfoy! **

**Malfoy: Como assim? NINGUÉM disse que a Granger também viria! Com licença vou me retirar! **

**Melanie: Olha só, vocês dois se comportem! Viemos aqui para falar da fic! Vocês não viram o que acabou de acontecer? Estelar e Sarah unidas! Uma ajudando a outra! Que lindo! Vocês não acham? Quem sabe isso não inspira vocês dois e gera uma união? #Olhinhos brilhando# **

**Malfoy: Garota você por acaso fez uso de alguma substancia ilícita? #Olhar ameaçador# **

**Granger: Malfoy! Para de intimidar a menina! **

**Malfoy: Se eu parar de intimidar a menina, vou perturbar você, o que prefere? **

**Granger: Hum... vamos falar do capítulo que tal? **

**Melanie: Por isso eu trouxe vocês aqui! **

**Malfoy: Não quero! Odiei isso! Quem em sã consciência escreveria tantas tolices como essas? Onde já se viu? Eu carregando a filha do Lupin no colo! Aquela tarada em potencial! **

**Granger: Mas claro que você ia fazer isso Malfoy! No fundo você é bonzinho! Ou covarde, mas dá no mesmo... **

**Malfoy: BONZINHO? Isso é um ultraje! **

**Melanie: Meu deus... Tudo bem... Vamos parar por aqui, antes que eu me arrependa de ter trancando aquelas duas no armário... Até o próximo cap! **

**Malfoy: Como assim? Me chama aqui, eu perco meu tempo, e você termina assim? To até parecendo figurante! Só apareço pra fazer ponta! Justo eu, o professor mais bonito que Hogwarts já teve o prazer de ver! **

**Granger: Malfoy, menos, muito menos... **

**Malfoy: Você é tão cega, que não vê nem o que está diante dos seus olhos Granger. **

**Granger: E você é só um cara mimado! Não tem vergonha não? Com 37 anos na cara e ainda parece um bebê! **

**Malfoy: Como se você não fosse gostar de me dar colinho... **

**- PAF - **

**Melanie: Tudo bem, depois desse tapa, nós encerramos por aqui... **

**Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace**

_Eu não consigo escapar desse inferno  
Tantas vezes eu tentei  
mas eu continuo preso por dentro  
Alguém poderia me tirar desse pesadelo?  
Eu não consigo me controlar_

_E se você pudesse ver o mal dentro de mim ?  
Ninguém mudaria esse animal que me tornei  
Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não é realmente eu  
Ajude me a acalmar esse animal  
esse animal, esse animal_

_Eu não consigo escapar de mim mesmo  
(Eu não consigo escapar de mim mesmo)  
Por muitas vezes eu menti  
(Por muitas vezes eu menti)  
Mas há uma raiva enorme dentro  
Alguém pode me tirar desse pesadelo?  
Não consigo me controlar_

_E se você pudesse ver o mal dentro de mim ?  
Ninguém mudaria esse animal que me tornei  
Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não é realmente eu  
Ajude me a domesticar esse animal que me tornei  
Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não é realmente eu  
Ajude me a domesticar esse animal que me tornei_

_Alguém me ajude a sair desse pesadelo  
Não me consigo controlar  
Alguém me acorde desse pesadelo  
Eu não consigo escapar desse inferno_

_Esse animal, esse animal,esse animal, esse animal..._

_E você pode ver o mal dentro de mim ?  
Ninguém mudaria esse animal que me tornei  
Ajude-me, a acreditar que isso não é realmente eu  
Alguém me ajude a domesticar esse animal  
Esse animal que me tornei  
Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não é realmente eu_

_Ajude me a domesticar esse animal que me tornei_


	12. Capítulo 11 You're Crazy

**Capítulo 11 – You´re Crazy**

"_Diz onde você está indo?  
O que você vai fazer?  
Eu tenho procurado por todo lugar  
Eu irei procurar você."_

O inverno estava rigoroso naquele ano, do lado de fora do castelo uma nevasca caia, fazendo com que os alunos de Hogwarts optassem por ficar em seus dormitórios, os mais aquecidos possível. Os pobres monitores, no entanto, ainda tinham que cumprir com a sua obrigação de vigiar os corredores durante a noite, para se certificarem de que nenhum estudante estava fora do salão comunal, após o horário de recolher. "Como se algum louco fosse sair nesse frio!" Pensava o mal humorado monitor da Corvinal, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores desertos do castelo. O vento frio, somado à má vontade do monitor, fizeram com que ele não percebesse quando um vulto passou apressado as suas costas. Assim que o Corvinal sumiu de vista, ao virar em um dos corredores, uma sombra, pequena e magra, saiu de trás de uma das estátuas do corredor, revelando ser um aventureiro aluno da Lufa-lufa.

- Caramba! Achei que ele não fosse embora nunca! – Reclamou Melanie, seguindo o seu rumo, agora livre.

Ela se dirigiu por um caminho conhecido, percorrido muitas vezes durante aquele ano. Ao chegar onde queria, passou três vezes em frente a um quadro, para em seguida entrar pela porta que surgiu na sua frente.

- Finalmente Melanie! Onde você estava? – Perguntou Estelar.

- Onde eu estava ! – Era visível a irritação da garota. – Eu estava escondida atrás de uma porcaria de estátua, morrendo de frio, para me esconder de um monitor! Isso não está nem um pouco certo, sabia! Você é sempre a primeira a chegar, e nunca ninguém te vê... Esse seu mapa só tem ajudado a você mesma! Enquanto isso, eu e a Malfoy, temos que arriscar o pescoço para chegar aqui.

- Relaxa Melanie... – Acalmou a Grifinória. – Eu estou pensando em algo para resolver esse problema. – Concluiu ela sorrindo.

- Você pensando? – Debochou Malfoy, que estava sentada a um canto, lendo um livro. – Isso é novidade! De qualquer forma, eu não preciso desse mapa mais. Já conheço todo o castelo, incluindo as passagens secretas.

- Como é que você pode conhecer tudo Sarah?- Falou Melanie. - Nem mesmo os Weasley´s sabiam que...

- Eu memorizei os caminhos que vi no mapa. – Respondeu a Sonserina de forma superior. – Foi bem fácil para falar a verdade...

- Ah dá um tempo Malfoy! – Interferiu Estelar. – Não seja tão metida, ok? Sei que é difícil, mas se esforce enquanto estivermos aqui na sala precisa.

- Olha, é melhor agente começar a treinar logo, porque eu não estou com paciência para ficar apartando briga de vocês duas. – Falou a Lufa-lufa sem paciência.

- Depois... Antes tem outra coisa que eu quero falar. Existe outra coisa em que o mapa pode nos ajudar.

- Como assim Estelar?

- Se liga Melanie, o tal Peter Dragon, aquele carinha estranho que fica correndo atrás de você. – Explicou ao ver a expressão confusa da outra. – Então, eu e a Sarah o vimos com um livro estranho, alguma coisa haver com a arte das trevas... Aí eu estava pensando que agente podia usar o mapa para vigiar ele, então assim podemos descobrir o que o Peter está aprontando. – Terminou ela empolgada.

- Ah minha nossa! Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes! – Disse Sarah em tom sarcástico. – Me diz Lupin, eu estou curiosa. Como você pretende vigiar, sozinha, os passos do Dragon? Você não mantém a sua atenção em nada por mais de cinco minutos! E depois disso, o máximo que vai saber é por onde e com quem ele andou, a ser que você pretenda segui-lo...

- Exatamente! – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

"Agora sim você perdeu o juízo de vez... Se é que em algum dia teve algum!" – Pensou Sarah.

- Tá de brincadeira! – Surpreendeu-se Melanie. – Não pode fazer isso, se ele descobrir, estranho do jeito que é, sabe-se lá o que pode fazer...

- Fala sério, ele não vai fazer nada! Além do mais, se ele realmente estiver aprontando alguma merdinha por aí a gente tem que interferir e...

- Não tente bancar a heroína Lupin... O mundo já teve a sua cota por todo um século!

- Qual é o seu problema hoje Malfoy! Credo, que mau humor! – Reclamou a menina chateada.

- Então, me diz, o que você pretende fazer Estelar? – Interferiu a Lufa-lufa, antes que uma discussão tivesse início.

- É mais ou menos isso aí que a Sarah disse... A gente o segue, espiona, descobre o que está acontecendo e depois... Bom, depois a gente decide o que faz. – Explicou a Grifinória.

- Realmente é um plano brilhante... E você acha realmente que nós três vamos andar juntas por aí, bancando as inomináveis?

- A Sarah tem razão, se nos virem juntas, principalmente vocês duas, vão achar que tem algo errado. E se o Peter estiver realmente fazendo o que não deve, vai ser o primeiro a desconfiar...

- Não esquentam a cabeça, se alguma coisa der errado, agente usa você Melanie, para distrair o garoto, afinal de contas ele vive babando em você mesmo... – Riu Estelar, sendo acompanha pela sonserina, que não conseguiu se segurar.

- Isso não teve a menor graça... – Resmungou a menina.

- Tudo bem, eu posso dar um jeito nisso. – Disse Estelar encaminhando-se para uma das muitas caixas guardadas naquela sala. – Aqui! – Ela mostrou três disquinhos dourados, muito parecidos com um pomo de ouro. – Essa é a mais nova invenção das "Gemialidades Weasley". Ainda não tem um nome, mas é uma espécie de comunicador, o que você disser aqui sai aqui. – Explicou mostrando os acessórios. – Assim agente pode se falar a vontade sem se preocupar que alguém veja.

- Sei, tipo um Walk-tok. – Sorriu a Lufa-lufa.

- O que! – Disseram as outras duas em uníssono.

- Deixa pra lá! Às vezes me esqueço que vocês não sabem nada de tecnologia trouxa... – As meninas continuaram olhando-a com expressões confusas. – Então, é uma idéia bem legal esses comunicadores! - Disse mudando de assunto. – Mas ainda assim, temos aulas diferentes e nem sempre vamos estar livres para seguir o cara! Posso ficar de olho durante as nossas aulas conjuntas, mas não é o suficiente. Sem contar que não vai dar para ficar passando o mapa de mão em mão, o ideal mesmo seria ter, pelo menos um mapa para cada uma, assim sempre teria alguém vigiando os passos do Peter.

- Mas não dá para duplicar o mapa, eu já tentei... – Comentou a Grifinória.

As três ainda ficaram algum tempo pensando no assunto, mas não conseguiram resolver a questão do mapa, por isso optaram por iniciar logo a cessão de treinos ao qual estavam acostumadas. Depois de algumas horas, as garotas estavam deitadas nas almofadas espalhadas pela sala, olhando para o teto, em silêncio. Na verdade, elas já deveriam ter saído dali, afinal a madrugada já estava alta, mas a sensação de um assunto não resolvido ainda as incomodava.

- Ah que saco! – Exasperou-se Estelar. – Odeio quando não consigo...

- Reclama baixo Lupin! Está atrapalhando a minha linha de raciocínio.

- Você está insuportável hoje Malfoy, eu não vou ficar mais aqui te aturando. To indo embora... – Falou a menina se levantando.

- É, eu também vou indo, já está muito tarde. – Disse Melanie. - Não vamos conseguir achar um jeito de copiar o mapa mesmo, a menos é claro, que eu importe uma multifuncional para dentro de Hogwarts. – Completou sorrido, já próxima a porta.

- Do que você está falando? – Quis saber a Grifinória.

- Deixa para lá, não faz a menor...

- Lupin! – Interferiu Sarah. – Você disse que o seu pai fazia parte desses tais marotos, certo! – Ao ver a outra confirmar a informação, com um sinal de cabeça, ela continuou. – Ora, a solução é tão óbvia! – Disse ela com um meio sorriso. – Vamos direto a fonte então! Se ele ajudou a fazer o mapa, deve ter algum tipo de anotação, ou algo parecido... Qualquer informação seria válida, assim saberíamos por onde começar, depois é fácil. Afinal, se um grupo de garotos arruaceiros conseguiu fazer algo assim, agente também consegue. – Concluiu satisfeita consigo mesma.

As outras duas se animaram imediatamente com a idéia, e logo começaram a planejar a melhor maneira de distrair o professor Lupin, para poderem procurar o que precisavam. Já estava amanhecendo quando as meninas saíram da sala precisa, mas ao menos o plano de ação delas estava todo arquitetado, nos seus menores detalhes, já que Malfoy fez questão de deixar tudo bem planejado ao invés de improvisar como sugerira Estelar, pois, estava muito interessada em ter o mapa do maroto para ela também, afinal por mais que decorasse as passagens secretas do castelo, jamais poderia saber onde se encontravam as outras pessoas, e essa era uma vantagem da qual a menina não queria abrir mão. Mas francamente estava começando a ficar preocupada, porque no fim das contas estava começando a passar tempo demais com a Lufa-lufa e a Grifinória.

* * *

Faltavam poucos dias para o feriado do natal, no entanto os ansiosos alunos tinham a sensação de que os dias se arrastavam o que tornava cada aula um martírio, já que a maioria deles estava louca para tirar férias das matérias, dos professores enfim, das responsabilidades...

- Muito bem, ouçam com atenção! – Disse Neville Longbotton aos seus alunos. – Eu quero que vocês se dividam em duplas, para trabalharem na aula de hoje, na qual vamos falar de...

O professor teve que interromper a sua explicação, pois assim que mencionou a formação de duplas, imediatamente os alunos começaram a se agitar, cada qual procurando alguém por quem mais lhe agradasse. Era sempre assim, o professor tinha o costume de esperar os estudantes fazerem silêncio para poder continuar com a aula, ou na maioria das vezes ele falava sozinho, já que na prática ninguém dava muita atenção ao que ele costumava dizer.

- Ei Sophie, faz dupla comigo, por favor, por favor, por favor... – Dizia Kayla apressada, pulando ao redor da outra menina.

- Tudo bem! – Respondeu ela sorridente esquecendo-se do rapaz já parado ao seu lado.

- Oba! Obrigada. – Disse também sorrindo, pegando a outra pelo braço, arrastando-a em seguida, para longe do outro Corvinal.

Peter fez uma careta em desaprovação visivelmente irritado por ter que procurar outra pessoa. "Eu não suporto essa garota" Pensava ele, olhando para Kayla com desprezo. No entanto, o seu mau humor se desfez ao ver Melanie parada junto a uma das bancadas, sozinha, olhando para os lados distraidamente. Mais do que depressa, ele caminhou até a garota, fazendo uso do seu melhor sorriso.

- Oi... – Disse ele com a voz arrastada.

- Hum... Oi. – Respondeu ela desconfiada.

- Então, Melanie. Você está sozinha, eu também... Acredito que podemos trabalhar juntos na aula de hoje, o que você acha? – O garoto se debruçou sobre a bancada, visivelmente jogando todo o seu charme para a Lufa-lufa.

- Escuta Dragon, acho que eu não... – Melanie parou de falar, deixando que uma linha de raciocínio se formasse em sua mente. – Tudo bem! Eu vou adorar trabalhar com você. – Respondeu ela sorrindo abertamente, mudando totalmente a sua postura diante do rapaz. "Não acredito que estou fazendo isso! Mas se eu puder descobrir qualquer coisa, vai valer o esforço." Pensava a menina.

O professor mais uma vez começou a sua explicação sobre a aula do dia, tentando ao máximo sobrepor a sua voz a dos alunos da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal. Os alunos se dividiam entre as conversas e brincadeiras e a prestar atenção ao trabalho de replantar as mandrágoras. Melanie fazia de tudo para dar atenção às coisas que o Peter dizia, e também fingia se impressionar toda vez que ele contava uma vantagem. "Eu acho muito bom você está aprontando uma merda muito grande! Dominação global no mínimo..." Pensava a garota, enquanto dedicava ao rapaz mais um dos seus sorrisos forçados.

Sophie e Kayla estavam arrastando o vaso com o qual trabalhavam para o canto da estufa, era engraçado, mas as duas meninas sempre preferiam fazer esse tipo de coisa manualmente, elas costumavam usar magia realmente só quando necessário.

- Nossa nem, Que cordão bonito! – Disse Kayla empolgada, vendo o cordão dependurado no pescoço da outra menina, enquanto se debruçavam para arrastar o vaso, com a mandrágora já replantada.

- Hum, obrigada! – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Deixa eu ver!. – Completou, já estendendo a mão.

- Agora não Kayla... Ainda não é a hora. – Falou Sophie séria, guardando o cordão dentro do seu sobretudo.

- Mas tem uma pedra tão bonita... – Comentou a menina decepcionada.

Sophie teria respondido, mas a professora Granger entrou na estufa, dirigindo-se até o professor de Herbologia. A Garota ficou observando os dois conversarem durante algum tempo, até que Neville se dirigiu aos alunos, dispensando a classe, pedindo desculpas por ter passado do horário mais uma vez. Era sempre assim, o homem perdia a noção do tempo quando falava das suas tão adoradas plantas. Os alunos começaram a se dispersar imediatamente, enquanto os professores continuavam a conversar amigavelmente.

-... Mandou uma carta ontem. Pediu para eu te convidar também, vai ser nesse sábado, você vai não é mesmo! Sabe como a senhora Weasley é... Vai ficar muito chateada se agente não aparecer por lá.

- Eu vou sim Hermione, adoro as reuniões na Toca, sabe disso! – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Ótimo, podemos sair daqui juntos. – Tornou também sorrindo. – Depois nós acertamos os...

- Longbotton! – Chamou alguém da porta da estufa.

Hermione sentiu o seu coração saltar ao reconhecer a voz, não precisava se virar para saber que era Malfoy que estava ali. Essa era a primeira vez que dividiam o mesmo ambiente desde a briga após o ataque a Hogsmeade... A mulher tinha feito de tudo para evitá-lo, para falar a verdade adoraria não vê-lo nunca mais! Mas isso ela sabia ser impossível, já que trabalhava no mesmo lugar. Era tão conflitante para ela ter que passar por algo assim, preferia muito mais quando simplesmente só o odiava, mas agora também sentia pena, o que fazia com a sensação de culpa por ter dito algumas coisas só piorasse.

- Pode dizer Malfoy. – Respondeu Neville.

- A diretora está te chamando na sala dela, falou par ir o mais rápido possível. E você também Granger – Disse ele seco, sem olhar para a mulher.

- Você sabe o que ela quer?

- Escuta, já estou te fazendo um favor absurdo em vir te avisar, sinta-se grato por isso Longbotton, e não espere por mais... – Tornou o professor de poções sem paciência.

- Tudo bem, eu agradeço. Hermione eu vou ver o que a McGonagall quer e depois agente se fala, certo! – Falou ele já se dirigindo para a saída.

- Eu vou com você Neville. – Apressou-se ela o seguindo.

Ao passar pela porta, por um momento o olhar da mulher se encontrou com o de Malfoy, parado próximo à entrada, no entanto esse instante foi curto porque ambos desviaram o olhar. Draco ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar, até ser a certeza que Hermione já tinha se afastado o suficiente junto com o imprestável do Longbotton. "Mulher irritante" pensava mal humorado, voltando a caminhar. Desde quando um Malfoy se arrependia de ter feito qualquer coisa? Se ele chegou a tal ponto, ela com certeza tinha merecido, disso ele tinha certeza, jamais levantara a mão para uma mulher dessa forma, mas então porque aquela sensação de culpa permanecia lá? Porque simplesmente não esquecia o que tinha acontecido entre eles naquele corredor? "Maldita sangue ruim!" Tornou a pensar o homem, se odiando por estar tão arrependido.

* * *

Há muito tempo que já desconfiava do comportamento de Peter Dragon, mas nunca de fato teve um motivo realmente sério, isso até ver o estranho livro nas mãos do rapaz. O que mais a preocupava na verdade, era a presença das artes das trevas e por isso havia decidido investigar, afinal agora tinha por onde começar. Existia um nome: Ben Servolo. Havia alguns dias que Sarah estava dedicando o seu horário livre para fazer pesquisas na biblioteca, o que não era muito diferente do habitual, porém o seu alvo de leitura havia modificado. A fixação com o que Peter estava tramando a estava deixando em polvorosa, por isso existia a necessidade para ela, de descobrir quem era Ben Servolo. A princípio fora até a bibliotecária e pediu o registro de alunos, que conseguiu acesso após uma certa insistência, porém nada encontrou então, começou a procurar nos livros de referência aos grandes bruxos, em edições antigas do Profeta Diário enfim, em tudo que lhe veio em mente e por mais que se esforçasse nada conseguia achar. Até parar ali, na maldita seção de biografia e mesmo odiando esse tipo de leitura, olhara pacientemente todos os livros, numa ânsia quase paranóica de achar o tal nome.

Umas menininhas soltaram risadinhas em um canto das prateleiras, próximas a Malfoy, que as olhou irritada. "É por isso que eu odeio essa seção." Pensou, as duas Lufas-lufas cochicharam e riram de algo, com um livro de capa nada discreta nas mãos. Tudo que Sarah queria era que as garotas fossem embora, e como num passe de mágica, atendendo ao seu pedido, a bibliotecária apareceu no corredor, mandando que as meninas parassem de fazer barulho. "Finalmente" Sorriu satisfeita a Sonserina. Constrangidas as garotas se apressaram para sair, ao passarem, a que tinha em mãos o livro acabou esbarrando em Sarah, fazendo com que os livros que ambas seguravam caíssem no chão, imediatamente a Lufa-lufa foi fulminada pelo olhar da outra, que se abaixou para pegar o livro, porém a sonserina parou estática ao ler escrito no livro aberto da Lufa-lufa, o nome que tanto procurava nos últimos dias. Abismada, a menina largou de lado o livro que estava lendo antes, e pegou o outro, levantando-se devagar, sem dar atenção ao que as outras garotas diziam. Surpreendeu a todos quando saiu correndo da biblioteca, mantendo o seu achado bem seguro em seus braços, deixando para trás duas Lufas-lufas perplexas e uma bibliotecária escandalizada, por ter um de seus livros "roubados" pela aluna modelo de Hogwarts.

Sarah correu por um tempo olhando dentre as multidões, muitos alunos olhavam para a sonserina estranhando seu ato, mas a adrenalina fazia com que ela sequer notasse. A menina terminou sua procura, ao ver Estelar Lupin nos jardins, cercada de alunos, conversando animadamente. "Maldição" Pensou, tinha que dar um jeito de falar com ela, e tinha que ser agora, por isso a sonserina não pensou duas vezes e caminhou apressada até o grupo de alunos, passando entre eles, chegando até Estelar, dando nessa um belo encontrão, olhando-a significativamente, para continuar caminhando em frente logo depois.  
Estelar ficou confusa, mas entendeu a atitude da outra menina, soltou alguns comentários bobos sobre ela, como de costume, fazendo com que as pessoas ao seu redor rissem, e assim que achou ter deixado passar tempo o suficiente, deu uma desculpa qualquer e seguiu na mesma direção que a outra, achando-a na lateral do castelo.

- Você ficou doida Malfoy? O que foi aquilo? Se queria falar comigo, por que não usou o comunicador que eu te dei?

Sarah não se deu ao trabalho de responder, o que ela tinha para falar era muito mais importante.

- Fica quieta e olha... – Disse a sonserina, abrindo o livro na página que continha o nome.

- Ih, é o livro que fala do Voldemort. - Disse a menina surpresa. – Foi aquela doida da Rita Sketer que escreveu, não foi! Desde quando você lê esse tipo de coisa Sarah? - Completou com um meio sorriso, era engraçado que alguém como a sonserina lesse algo tão sensacionalista.

- Maldição Lupin! Você não percebe? Servolo! É o nome que estava no livro do Peter! Só que era Ben Servolo, Voldemort era Tom Servolo. – Sarah falou exasperada.

- E daí! Isso não quer dizer nada! Deve ser só mais um maluco... Sabe que ainda tem gente que aprova as idéias do Voldemort. Isso deve ser, sei lá, algum tipo de homenagem bizarra, ou uma referência... Vai saber. O que não rola é existir uma versão atualizada do carinha por aí. Ainda mais usando estudantes como o Peter para fazer eu sei lá o que. Olha, vamos seguir ele e aí agente descobre o que está acontecendo, antes disso não vale a pena esquentar a cabeça. Relaxa!

- Caramba Lupin! O que você tem dentro da cabeça? Você acha que esse é o único livro que tem o nome do Voldemort? – A garota estava perdendo a paciência, era tão simples, como a outra não podia ver. – Existem milhares, minha cara, porém em poucos existe a referência ao nome Riddle, afinal, Lord Voldemort fez questão de sumir com seu nome original, adotando esse nome fictício. Servolo então é ainda mais difícil de achar... Quem escreveu aquele nome, ou é muito fã dele, ou o conheceu em vida... – Ela levantou o livro para que a outra visse. – Esse livro tosco só é lido por gente boba, que quer rir... Rita Sketer não pode ser levada a sério, nem você que é você dá crédito para ela! Alguém que possuía o livro antes do Dragon também não a levaria, por isso, posso afirmar com convicção que ele não leu esse livro... E nem adotou o nome Servolo apenas por brincadeira...

- Ta. Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu já entendi! A coisa é séria. Pronto, ta aí mais um motivo pra gente investigar o Peter! - Respondeu a outra, ainda sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de preocupação.

Sarah olhou séria para a outra, bufando, saiu andando em direção ao castelo, pisando duro, sem dizer nada.

- Ei Sarah, espera! - Disse a Grifinória correndo atrás da outra. - Não precisa ficar tão irritada, ok. Nós vamos descobrir o que o Peter está armando, aí resolvemos isso. Se tiver qualquer coisa haver com o Voldemort nós vamos saber.

- Eu não acho que o Dragon tenha algo haver com Voldemort... – Falou baixo, parando, como se ponderasse algo. – Se bem que... O Peter já havia falado algo do tipo... Montar um grupo, pra fazer sei lá o quê...

- Como assim, do que você está falando? - Perguntou Estelar confusa. - Você não está dizendo que... Não! Espera um pouco, o Voldemort está morto! Não tem o menor cabimento esse tipo de idéia... - Concluiu a garota.

- Lord Voldemort nunca morrerá enquanto houver fiéis a ele... – Falou a Sonserina séria, desviando o olhar em seguida...

- Credo Sarah! E para de chamar ele de Lord...

- Meu avô sempre dizia aquilo quando tocavam nesse assunto... – Disse ela em um tom rancoroso, continuando a andar...

- Ah, Sarah! Eu andei observando o Peter com o mapa do maroto, sabe! Eu vi uma vez ele junto com uma galera, em uma das salas vazias do castelo, tinham até dois carinhas da minha casa... O estranho é que antes eles eram bem legais e agora, na maioria das vezes ficam afastados em um canto cochichando e disfarçando...

– Hum... Avisa a Belford que nós vamos colocar o plano em prática nesse fim de semana. O quanto mais rápido resolvermos esse assunto do mapa, melhor vai ficar para saber o que está acontecendo...

- Mas nesse fim de semana tem um almoço nas casa da Vó Molly, e eu...

- Não quero saber Lupin, vire-se e dê um jeito! – Cortou a Sonserina com convicção.

- Ta, tudo bem, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa... – Respondeu um tanto quanto contrariada.

- Ótimo! Tenho que devolver esse livro... Não é meu... – Disse acelerando o passo. Deixando uma confusa Estelar parada no meio do caminho.

* * *

Era o último fim de semana no colégio, antes das férias de natal, o que só deixava os alunos ainda mais agitados e ansiosos, lá fora continuava a nevar, obrigando-os a permanecem dentro do castelo. O salão comunal da Grifinória estava lotado, com os estudantes realizando as mais variadas atividades, dando ao lugar uma aparência bastante confortável e familiar. No entanto a paz foi perturbada quando o poltergeist do castelo invadiu a sala, arremessando bombas de bosta para todos os lados e ainda estourando alguns fogos, fazendo com que um verdadeiro caos se instalasse no lugar, com gente gritando e correndo para todos os lados, enquanto o fantasma cantarolava e gargalhava muito satisfeito com o seu trabalho. O confuso e agora fedorento monitor da Grifinória, saiu apressado do salão comunal, indo buscar o professor representante da casa para resolver a situação.

O garoto passou correndo pelos corredores do castelo, indo direto para a sala do professor Remo Lupin, ignorando totalmente a presença de três garotas escondidas atrás das últimas estátuas pela qual passou.

- Professor Lupin! Professor! – Gritava ao mesmo tempo em que esmurrava afoito, a porta a sua frente.

- O que foi rapaz! – Perguntou Remo abrindo a porta.

- Professor, o pirraça, ele... Ele está fazendo a maior confusão lá no salão comunal, tem bomba de bosta para...

- É, eu já percebi... – Tornou o professor torcendo o nariz. – Vem, vamos logo dar um jeito nesse fantasma. – Concluiu, saindo junto com o monitor na direção do salão.

Assim que ambos viraram no corredor, as meninas saíram de seus esconderijos, correndo apressadas para a sala de Remo Lupin.

- Vocês viram as condições do monitor! Dava para sentir o fedor dele a quilômetros de distância... – Disse Estelar rindo.

- Sem tempo para brincadeiras Lupin, vai logo, temos que ser rápidas! – Cortou Malfoy já verificando as gavetas do professor, enquanto a Lufa-lufa fazia um feitiço para trancar a porta.

- Tá, tudo bem. Eu já vou... – Falou Estelar dirigindo-se para a lareira. – Se acharem alguma coisa, usem os comunicadores para me avisar, se não, usem a lareira para ir até a minha casa.

- Nós sabemos o que fazer Estelar, vai logo, o Pirraça não vai segurar o seu pai por muito tempo. – Falou Melanie, agora ajudando a Sonserina.

Estelar retirou de dentro de um botinho, que estava em cima da lareira, um punhado de pó de flú, entrando em seguida no vão da mesma, onde jogou o pó falando "Alcateia", sumindo em seguida em meia a chamas verdes. Assim que chegou a casa, a menina correu para o quarto dos pais, sabia que a mãe e o irmão estariam na Toca, para o tal almoço em família, por isso não se preocupou em fazer silêncio. Ela perdeu algum tempo procurando onde pode, bagunçando ainda mais a já confusa "arrumação" da sua mãe. Sem sucesso, a garota desceu as escadas indo para o escritório do seu pai, mas parou assustada quando duas pessoas, uma seguida da outra, irromperam pela lareira.

- E então? – Quis saber.

- Nada! E você? – Respondeu a Lufa-lufa.

- Também não. Já olhei no quarto, estou indo para o escritório agora. – Informou dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Nossa Lupin, a sua casa é tão...

- Psicodélica, eu sei! – Cortou a menina.

- Eu gostei! – Disse Melanie sorrindo.

- Não sei para quê tantas cores, isso chega a incomodar os olhos... – Reclamou a sonserina.

- Se você quiser Sarah, eu posso te levar no quarto do meu irmão, - Comentou Estelar, enquanto abria a porta e entrava no cômodo, sendo seguida de perto pelas outras duas. – Tenho certeza de que vai adorar, é o cúmulo da organização! – Falou já começando a sua procura. – Se antes você já era caidinha por ele, depois dessa se apaixona de vez...

Sarah teria respondido, e pela cara que estava fazendo não seria nada muito educado, mas a garota parou ao ouvir algo muito parecido com um "POP", o barulho tão característico de uma aparatação.

- Vocês ouviram isso? – Sussurrou ela preocupada.

- Não. – Respondeu a Lufa-lufa enquanto remexia em um baú.

- Vai ver foi só a sua ima... – Começou a Grifinória sem desviar o olhar do que fazia.

- Estelar! – Chamou alguém parado a porta.

A garota deu um salto da cadeira onde estava sentada, ao ver a sua mãe parada ali.

- Eu disse que tinha ouvido alguma coisa. - Resmungou Sarah de cara feia.

- Mãe! O que está fazendo aqui? Por que voltou tão cedo? – Alterou-se a menina.

- O feitiço de proteção da casa foi acionado, sabia que estava aqui, por isso eu vim. – Respondeu caminhando calmamente, para dentro da sala.

- Ah é... Os feitiços. Eu tinha esquecido esse detalhe. – Resmungou a menina.

- Só você mesmo para esquecer algo desse tipo. – Alfinetou Sarah, em voz baixa.

A mulher parou ao centro do cômodo, olhando para as garotas estudando-as seriamente, no entanto quando o seu olhar parou sobre a filha do professor Malfoy, sua expressão modificou-se.

- São as suas coleguinhas Estelar? – Perguntou satisfeita.

- Ah... É mãe, são sim. – Tornou a Grifinória tentando parecer natural. – Essa é a Melanie e a outra é a Sarah.

- Olá, podem me chamar de Tonks, fica bem melhor do que "a mãe da Estrelar". – Disse sorridente."Ta explicado de onde a Estelar puxou o sorriso" Pensou a Lufa-lufa. – É bom conhecer vocês, a Estelar nunca trouxe nenhuma amiga aqui em casa, essa é a primeira vez... Então, meninas, o que estão fazendo? Brincando?

- Mais ou menos isso. – Falou Melanie sonsamente.

- Mas Estelar, você não disse que ia ficar no colégio estudando! Bem que eu desconfiei... – Tornou sabiamente. - Só fico com pena da Sra. Weasley coitada! Você tinha que ver, ela ficou toda emocionada por saber que você estava se esforçando para melhorar as notas. Ta bom... Só acreditaria nisso se não te conhecesse, bobo é o seu pai que fica...

- Mãe! - Interrompeu a Grifinória. – Olha só, agente ta com um pouco de pressa... Temos que voltar para o castelo antes que descubram que nós saímos. – Falou a garota, recebendo de imediato um olhar perplexo de Melanie e um furioso de Malfoy.

- Ah minha nossa! – Gritou a Sra. Lupin assustando as outras – Você mal humorada fica ainda mais parecida com o seu pai, sabia! – Falou dirigindo-se para Sarah. – Uma menina tão bonita não deveria ficar tão séria assim, vai ficar com rugas de expressão... E você é uma gracinha! – Concluiu simpática, enquanto apertava as bochechas de uma estática Sonserina.

"Que mulher desequilibrada, ta explicado por que a Lupin é do jeito que é!" Pensou a garota, ao mesmo tempo em que as outras duas seguravam-se para não caírem na gargalhada.

- Ah, tia... – Chamou a Lufa-lufa, tentando interceder por Sarah, mas falhando por não conseguir falar ao mesmo tempo em que tinha que se concentrar para não rir.

- Mãe! – Interveio a outra, puxando as mãos da mulher. – Você vai acabar deixando ela com as bochechas moles... Olha, isso é sério! Nós precisamos de ajuda, e só você pode fazer isso. Temos que encontrar umas anotações antigas do papai, da época em que ele ainda estudava...

- Ih, mas vocês não vão achar nada disso por aqui! Essas coisas antigas estão todas lá no sótão, vamos, eu mostro para vocês. – Disse Tonks, saindo da sala, sendo seguida de perto pelas estudantes. – Me diz Estelar, pra quê vocês querem essas coisas? – Perguntou enquanto subia as escadas.

- Pesquisa de campo! – Respondeu Estelar apressada, falando a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente.

- Sei... – Sorriu a Auror. – Só procure não exagerar minha filha e por Merlin, tente não ser pega, se o seu pai descobrir...

- Relaxa mãe, ele não vai nem desconfiar...

- É tia, pode acreditar, nesse quesito somos um time e tanto! – Completou a Lufa-lufa.

- Se vocês estão dizendo. – Concordou a mulher satisfeita.

"Porcaria de família maluca!" Pensava Sarah totalmente mal humorada, enquanto esfregava suas bochechas avermelhas. "Definitivamente preciso me afastar o mais rápido possível dessas pessoas. Se não fosse pelo mapa..."

No sótão, elas ainda perderam algum tempo vasculhando e revirando todas aquelas antiguidades, sendo que para cada objeto encontrado pela mãe de Estelar, uma nova história era narrada por ela. O entusiasmo da mulher era contagiante, o que tornava a busca das garotas muito mais divertida, e até mesmo Sarah Malfoy se viu obrigada a sorrir abertamente quando a mulher lhes mostrou o coelhinho de pelúcia, velho e rasgado, que pertenceu ao Ted quando era criança, seguida da história de como o menino se recusava a comer se não houvesse na mesa comida para o Sr. Coelho também.

Melanie dividia a sua atenção entra as histórias de Tonks e a observação do mapa do maroto, para ter a certeza de que o professor Lupin, não estava voltando para a sua sala, não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria, caso fossem pegas... Bom, talvez a Sra. Lupin pudesse interceder por elas, caso fosse necessário, já que ela estava demonstrando ser uma pessoa tão... A menina foi obrigada a interromper o seu raciocínio ao escutar as risadas da mulher.

- O que foi? – Perguntou.

- Olha só essa foto que eu achei, está vendo? Foi tirada em Hogwarts, reconhece? Aqui estão o Remo, meu primo Sirius e esse aqui é o Tiago Potter. – Disse mostrando a Lufa-lufa a fotografia que segurava, onde estavam os três rapazes muito sorridentes, lhes acenando.

- Onde achou isso mãe?

- Aqui, nesse caderninho. – Respondeu, estendendo para a filha o bloco que segurava.

- Caramba, isso parece ser o diário do meu pai!

- Diário! – Quis saber Sarah. "Diário? Eu nem sabia que o Remo tinha um... O que será que tem escrito nele?" Pensava a Auror distraída. – Então é provável que tenha algo de útil...

- Tendo ou não, vai ter que servir! – Interrompeu Melanie, com a visão concentrada no mapa. – O seu pai está indo para a sala, precisamos voltar e rápido.

Mais do que imediatamente as meninas saíram correndo, voltando às pressas para a sala, com Ninfadora logo atrás delas, repetindo sem parar que queria o diário de volta assim que elas terminassem de fazer seja lá o que for com ele. "Eu também quero ler..." Pensava ela ansiosa por saber se em algum trecho do diário o seu nome seria mencionado. Sarah foi a primeira a entrar na lareira, com Melanie indo logo depois, já que a Grifinória parou para abraçar e agradecer a sua mãe antes de partir. Assim que voltou para Hogwarts, verificou mapa e constatou que seu pai estava perigosamente perto, por isso jogou para Malfoy o diário e o mapa mandando que ela saísse, não poderiam ser vistas juntas. Logo depois que a Sonserina partiu, sem tempo de fugir também, Estelar puxou Melanie na direção da mesa de seu pai, sentando-a em umas das cadeiras próximas, bem na hora que Lupin abria a porta.

- Estelar? – Disse ele surpreso. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, oi pai. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Eu vim estudar, lembra? Espero que não se incomode, mas eu trouxe uma amiga. – Concluiu indicando a garota de cabelos laranja, que acenava para o homem um tanto quanto confusa.

O professor de DCAT olhou para a sua filha, desconfiado. "Ela vindo estudar assim, de tão boa vontade, só pode ter alguma coisa errada!" Pensou olhando ao redor, mas como não viu nada de suspeito, resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade e tratou logo de iniciar as aulas particulares. Remo ficou um bom tempo segurando as meninas dentro de sala, como em uma espécie de punição pelo que elas com certeza tinham aprontado, por isso Estelar e Melanie só conseguiram sair quando o sol já estava se pondo e o sábado já estava perdido, o que sinceramente deixou o professor bastante satisfeito.

As meninas caminhavam devagar pelos corredores, mantendo silêncio, com as mentes cansadas de tanto estudar. Ao fazerem uma curva, se encontraram com Peter, que imediatamente se adiantou para cumprimentar a Lufa-lufa, mostrando a ela um dos seus melhores sorrisos. "Coitado dele, ta se achando" Pensou Estelar divertida.

- Boa noite Melanie, tudo bem? Você parece cansada... - Disse o menino, ignorando por completo a presença da outra.

- É, eu to bem sim. Obrigada por perguntar. – Respondeu tentando ser agradável.

- Então Melanie, eu vou indo, depois agente se fala ok. – Interrompeu a Grifinória. – E aí Peter! – Falou dando um murrinho no braço do rapaz, virando-se em seguida, para ir embora, não sem antes piscar significativamente para a outra garota.

Melanie sentiu uma vontade quase que incontrolável de azarar a Grifinória, por deixá-la sozinha com Dragon, mas disfarçou, e deixou que ele a acompanhasse até a entrada do salão comunal da Lufa-lufa. "Vamos lá querido, continue falando..." Pensava a garota, enquanto lhe dedicava toda a sua atenção e por que não um pouco de charme também, afinal de contas para alguém que gostava tanto de contar vantagens, quem sabe mais cedo ou mais tarde ele não contasse algo realmente útil. Melanie se despediu do Corvinal, prometendo vê-lo treinar no dia seguinte, caso o tempo permitisse, o que o deixou bastante satisfeito, principalmente depois de a menina beijá-lo demoradamente no rosto. Quando ela entrou em seu quarto, a única coisa que queria era deitar e dormir durante horas, para se recuperar do dia extremamente cansativo que teve.

* * *

Após deixar Melanie a sós com Peter, a Grifinória se dirigiu para o salão principal do castelo, onde foi informada por alguns de seus colegas, de toda a confusão causada por pirraça. "Eu tenho que me lembrar de agradecer ao fantasma por isso." Pensava a menina, enquanto ria divertida ao escutar os relatos. Depois de algum tempo, Estelar se retirou e tomou o caminho que levava ao salão da Grifinória, muito satisfeita pelo dia produtivo que teve, tirando a parte de ficar horas estudando, claro!

- Lupin. – Sarah puxou a outra pelo braço, parando-a.

- Credo Sarah, de onde você saiu? – Assustou-se a menina.

- Toma. – Estendeu o mapa e o diário, ignorando completamente o que a outra falara.

- Como assim toma? Você não acha que eu vou ficar tentando fazer outro mapa, certo? Porque acredite, não vai dar certo. Esse trabalho é para você ou Melanie... – Falou empurrando de volta os objetos que tinha nas mãos.

- Hum... Era só para você entregar pra Lufa-lufa, já que esse era o combinado... – A sonserina sorriu com o canto da boca. – Ok, não devolvo tão cedo Lupin... – Terminou, voltando a caminhar.

- Sarah! Você tem que fazer outros mapas, não ficar com esse daí! – Disse Estelar, seguindo a outra. - Ah, por falar nisso. Passa o mapa pra cá, que eu quero ver onde a Melanie está, eu sai e deixei ela com o Peter... Coitada, tomara que já tenha se livrado dele...

Sarah retirou o mapa do bolso onde o colocara, proferindo o feitiço, ambas puderam ver a menina em questão, em seu dormitório na casa da lufa-lufa. Enquanto Peter Dragon caminhava com um grupinho de pessoas pelos corredores mais afastados.

- É. A Melanie já está a salvo do esquisitão, mas... Pra onde será que ele está indo?

- Floresta Proibida. – Pontuou a Sonserina.

- Hã? Como você sabe? – Surpreendeu-se.

- Porque é o caminho que leva pra lá sua besta... – Disse Sarah sem muita paciência.

- Guarda o seu mau humor para você, ok! – Respondeu a outra contrariada.

- Lupin eu não tenho culpa se o seu intelecto é...

- Ta, tudo bem é melhor parar por aqui! – Cortou a Grifinória gravemente. – Temos um assunto mais sério para resolver primeiro, depois voltamos a essa discussão e nos digladiamos... – Concluiu a menina, guardando o mapa e saindo apressada pelos corredores, com a outra em seu encalço.

- Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Quis saber Malfoy.

- O que você acha? Eu vou lá espionar, assim acabamos logo com isso tudo. – Falou ela convicta.

- Mas você é muito burra mesmo! – Exasperou-se a sonserina. – Qual é o seu problema? Você não pode simplesmente ir lá e se esconder atrás de uma árvore. Essas coisas precisam ser planejadas e calculas com cuidado, porque se não...

- Olha Sarah, enquanto estamos aqui com todo esse seu Blábláblá... O Peter ta lá na floresta fazendo eu sei lá o que. Só estamos perdendo tempo isso sim, é bem melhor ir lá e improvisar, vai ser bem mais rápido. – Cortou a menina voltando a andar.

- Não, espera. – Sarah a segurou pelo braço, mantendo-a parada. – E se for algo tão sério quanto eu imagino o que você acha que pode fazer? Não se jogue assim, de peito aberto, sem ter certeza das coisas...

- Preocupada comigo Sarah? Estou emocionada... – Debochou a menina.

- Não enche Lupin! – Cortou bruscamente a sonserina. – Quer saber, vai lá. Vou ficar torcendo para te pegarem e... - Sarah se viu obrigada a parar, ao ouvir alguém falando próximo a elas.

- Eu conheço essa voz... – Comentou a outra.

- O que? – Surpreendeu-se Malfoy. – Ei Lupin, espera! – Falou ao ver a outra sair apressada na direção de uma das portas, daquele corredor. – Eu odeio quando você faz isso. – Reclamou, mas ainda assim seguindo a menina.

- Pirraça! – Sorriu Estelar, ao abrir a porta e ver o poltergeist do castelo, voando feliz, enquanto pichava a sala de troféus.

- Ah, menina Estelar! – Respondeu o fantasma. – Muito bom, muito bom... Gostei bastante das suas bombas. Seu pai ficou doido, foi divertido, tinha quer ver!

- Que bom que gostou. – Disse a Grifinória.

- Pirraça teve uma idéia! Quer pichar comigo, quer? – Perguntou ele animado estendendo para a garota um dos seus pincéis.

- Huhu... Legal! Quero sim... - Falou ela, enquanto pegava o pincel, dirigindo-se saltitante para a estante de troféus da Corvinal.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Cochichou a Sonserina próxima a outra. - Para de perder tempo aqui! Será que não percebe a importância da...

- Relaxa Sarah, eu tenho uma idéia. Acredite em mim, sei o que estou fazendo. – Tornou também cochichando.

"Por que será que agora eu fiquei mais preocupada?" Pensou Malfoy contrariada, observando Pirraça e Estelar que cantarolavam em dueto uma musiquinha nem um pouco educada, enquanto desenhavam agora nas paredes da sala.

- Então Pirraça. – Falou a Grifinória de repente. – Eu estava pensando. O que você acha de ganhar mais um carregamento grandão de bomba de bosta! – Ao perceber o interesse do fantasma ela continuou. – Só vai precisar me fazer um favorzinho de nada... Escuta, tem uma galera se reunindo agora lá na floresta proibida, eu só preciso que você vá até lá e escute o que eles estão falando, depois é só me contar e pronto, o carregamento é todo seu! Tá afim?

Se pirraça não fosse um fantasma, talvez fosse possível que as meninas vissem o seu rosto se iluminar com a idéia. "Até que enfim a Lupin está usando a cabeça!" Pensou Sarah, um tanto quanto surpresa, ao mesmo tempo, Pirraça concordava veementemente com a proposta da Grifinória, para em seguida sair voando animado para fora do castelo, rumo à floresta proibida.

- Viu só! Eu disse que tinha uma idéia! – Falou Estelar muito satisfeita.

- Hum... Só espero que dê certo. – Respondeu a outra sem muita animação. – O que eu duvido! Afinal de contas essa sua idéia é bem irresponsável e...

- Não seja tão ranzinza Sarah! – Cortou Estelar, pegando a outra pela mão, arrastando-a para fora da sala. – Vamos para o banheiro da Murta, ninguém vai nos perturbar lá...

Sarah estava começando a desaprovara idéia, mas não se negou em seguir a outra, afinal também estava curiosa para saber o que acontecia nas tais reuniões, no entanto antes de sair completamente da sala, a Sonserina puxou a sua varinha do bolso e executou um feitiço de limpeza nos troféus, o que a deixou bastante satisfeita. "Sem graça..." Resmungou a outra menina ao ver todo o seu trabalho desfeito tão rapidamente.

As duas seguiram apressadas até o banheiro, correndo pelas escadas do castelo, e usando algumas das passagens que conheciam, para se desviarem dos outros alunos, não queriam chamar a atenção. Após chegarem ao banheiro, se trancaram, e voltaram a observar o mapa do maroto, que mostrava todos os quadradinhos, que exibiam os nomes das pessoas, correndo desordenadamente de um lado para o outro, até se dispersarem em diferentes direções.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Estelar sem entender.

- Como é que eu vou saber. – Disse Sarah. – Só espero que não...

Antes que a menina pudesse concluir o que ia dizer, Pirraça entrou voando no banheiro, cantando e gargalhando satisfeito.

- O que aconteceu Pirraça? O que você fez? – Quis saber a Grifinória.

- Menina Estelar tinha que ver! Todos os bobões correndo, feito doidos, das bombas de bosta. – Respondeu ele sorrindo abertamente. – Tinha que ver! Muito, muito engraçado...

- Ah que ótimo! – Exasperou-se Sarah. – Idéia brilhante Lupin! O idiota aí acabou de ferrar com as nossas chances de descobrir o que o Peter está aprontando.

- Também não é assim, agente ainda pode... – Começou Estelar.

- Não é assim! Qual é o seu problema? – Cortou a outra alterada. – Por Merlin! Quer saber vocês dois se merecem!

- Dá um Tempo Malfoy! Você está fazendo histeria à toa! Eu já disse que...

- Vocês poderiam parar de gritar no meu banheiro... – Resmungou Murta, saindo de dentro de uma bica.

- Murtaaaaaaa... – Gritou Pirraça. – Vem cá meu bem! – Falou voando atrás da outra.

Sarah e Estelar assistiram chocadas a fantasma voar apressada gritando por socorro, enquanto o Poltergeist seguia ligeiro atrás dela, até que ambos sumiram por uma das privadas do banheiro, jogando água por todos os lados, por pouco não molhando as garotas também.

- Caramba, isso foi bizarro... – Comentou a Grifinória distraidamente.

- Sinceramente Lupin, eu não sei por que ainda perco o meu tempo com você! – Tornou Sarah mal humorada, enquanto saia do banheiro, batendo pé, largando para trás a porta escancarada.

- Simples... – Suspirou a outra. - Pelo mesmo motivo que eu não consigo deixar de falar com você. – Completou sozinha, antes de também se retirar do local.

* * *

**N/A(Ariene): **Antes de qualquer coisa... Ahhhhhhhhhh! O Draco pegou a Estelar no colo no capitulo passado! (Autora dando pulinhos felizes) Isso foi tão, mas tão legal! Como jogadora da Estelar, eu fico super satisfeita por ver a minha personagem sendo carregada por aquele homem, lindo, loiro e forte... Ai céus! Tudo bem, eu vou parar por aqui antes que a Bárbara assuma a personalidade da Sarah e tenha uma crise de ciúmes...

**N/A(Bárbara): **Só vou manifestar aqui, a dificuldade que foi fazer esses caps (11, 12 e 13), bloqueios constantes, nos fizeram agir sobre pressão... Mas saiu! E finalmente saímos da fase cinza da fic...

**N/A(Ariene)²: **Sobre o capítulo 11, o que eu posso dizer é que aqui vocês começam a ter algumas revelações significativas, é só prestarem atenção que vão perceber! Aliais, à partir daqui as coisas vão complicar um pouco, mas vai ser tudo como conseqüência de uma série de acontecimento, por isso fiquem espertos!

Pois é... Entramos agora em uma fase negra! Hahahahahahaha... (Risada maléfica). Estou louca para começar à escrever as partes em que a maldade impera.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Carol: **NÃO! Não existe a menor possibilidade da Estelar e Sarah se pegarem (a não ser na porrada), isso é totalmente fora de questão! Elas são tipo, um ser que completa o outro, mas não desse jeito...

**Ciça. : **É, ela acabou sendo um lobisomem como o pai.. Tadinha dela... Mas nem tudo é tão ruim... E sim, quem não queria estar no lugar dela na hora que o Draco a levou no colo? (eu era a 1ª da fila!)

**Tamelyn: **Ha... Veremos seu sangue em um futuro próximo! -Risada Maléfica-... Quanto ao ego.. bom, isso Ariene responde.

**Tamelyn (Ariene** **respondedo): **Como assim só na nossa cabeça o Draco é " um belo homem que virava um monstro, carrasco, o mais temível algoz..." Ate onde eu sei, essa é a mais pura verdade! E nem adianta reclamar, pq a Melanie era a primeira a correr quando o professor Malfoy ficava com raiva, e olha que ela é super fã dele... Sobre sermos egocêntricas, bom, você nos conhece! Não dá para evitar... Ah, e a Mel apareceu sim no capitulo passado, pouquinho, mas apareceu.

* * *

**Melanie: Bom, em vista das minhas tentativas frustradas, eu vou comentar sozinha... **

**- PAF -**

**Estelar: Caramba Sarah! Você não precisava ter batido tão forte!**

**Sarah: Eu bato do jeito que eu quiser!**

**Estelar: Criança...**

**Sarah: Sabe, eu já saquei a sua! Você ta tentando se passar por séria aqui, só para fingir que tudo que foi escrito lá em cima é mentira, não é?**

**Estelar: ...**

**Sarah: Bem, seu silêncio confirma minha teoria... **

**Estelar: Sarah... Por que ele ta aqui? #Olha para o canto e aponta para Peter#**

**Sarah: Sei lá... Veio atrás da Melanie eu acho... #Cara de indiferença#**

**Peter: Vocês deram sorte sabia? Afinal uma hora eu vou acabar descobrindo o planinho de vocês e acaba com a raça das duas...**

**Sarah: Duas? Porque? A melzinha você não ataca não?**

**Estelar: Do que você ta falando Peter?**

**Peter: Acorda! Nós viemos aqui pra falar da história! **

**Sarah: Negativo! Nós viemos aqui, porque é injusto as duas lá ficarem aparecendo mais que nós!**

**Peter: Acorda! Vocês aparecem em todas as páginas! Elas só fazem duas ou três notinhas! Vocês são mal amadas que querem chamar a atenção! **

**Estelar & Sarah: Estupefaça! **

**Sarah: Droga, lá vamos nós de novo... #Sai de fininho levitando Peter# **

**Estelar: Pois é... #Sai de fininho 2 levitando Melanie#**

**Sarah: Estelar! **

**Estelar: Hã?**

**Sarah: Se despede cacete!**

**Estelar: Mas quem faz isso é a Mel!**

**Sarah: Só que a Melanie ta apagada! Anda logo!**

**Estelar: Ta bom! Tchau! #Acenando#**

**Sarah: Não era bem isso... deixa pra lá... **

**You´re Crazy - Guns N´Roses**

_Tenho procurado uma pista  
Procurando por um coração  
Procurando por um amor  
Em um mundo que é muito escuro  
Porque você não quer o meu amor, não  
Você quer satisfação  
Você não precisa do meu amor  
Você tem de achar para você  
Mais um pouco, mais um pouco de ação  
Presta atenção_

_Diz onde você está indo?  
O que você vai fazer?  
Eu tenho procurado por todo lugar  
Eu irei procurar você  
Porque você não quer meu amor  
Você quer satisfação  
Você não precisa do meu amor  
Você tem de achar para você  
Mais um pouco, mais um pouco de ação_

_Você é louca  
Você sabe que é louca  
Você é muito louca, criança  
Você sabe que é louca_

_Diz, garoto, de onde você veio?  
Onde conseguiu este ponto de vista?  
Quando eu era mais novo  
Eu conheci um desgraçado como você  
Ela disse  
Você não precisa de meu amor  
Você quer satisfação  
Cadela, você não precisa de meu amor  
Você tem de achar para você  
Mais um pouco, mais um pouco de ação_

_Humilhe!  
Você é louca!_


	13. Capítulo 12 A Modern Myth

**Capítulo 12 – A Mordern Myth **

"_...Para comprar a verdade você vende uma mentira  
O último erro antes de morrer  
Então, não se esqueça de tomar fôlego hoje à noite  
Hoje é a última noite, então, diga adeus..."_

O domingo amanheceu claro, por mais que um vento frio ainda soprasse pelo castelo. No campo de Quadribol, o gramado ainda apresentava os resquícios da neve caída durante a noite, mais isso não era um impedimento para o time da Corvinal, que se preparava para levantar vôo e começar seu treino. Enquanto isso algumas poucas pessoas estavam sentadas nas arquibancadas para assisti-los, entre elas estava a lufa-lufa Melanie, que por mais que sorrisse e acenasse feliz para o capitão do time, Peter Dragon, na realidade, estava completamente mal humorada. Do outro lado ela pôde ver quando Sarah Malfoy chegou e sentou-se na arquibancada, abrindo um pesado livro, que logo começou a ler.

- Melanie... – Alguém chamou em voz baixa.

A menina olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém, poderia até achar que era sua imaginação, mas ouviu quando chamaram novamente, e só então ela reconheceu a voz de Estelar, lembrando-se então do comunicador que recebera da Grifinória.

- O que foi Estelar? Não posso ficar conversando agora, eu... – Começou Melanie.

- Eu sei! Você tem que bancar a tiete do Peter... – Tornou a garota risonha. – Vi no mapa quando você veio para o campo.

- Onde você está?

- Olha para baixo.

A lufa-lufa se inclinou sobre a lateral da arquibancada e pode ver a garota lá em baixo no campo, com uma vassoura em suas mãos.

- Espera aí, o que você vai fazer?

- Relaxa, eu vou te dar uma forcinha... Depois dessa, você consegue qualquer resposta do nosso aspirante a bruxo das trevas.

- Eu não sei se gosto dessa idéia Estelar, talvez a gente...

A menina não pode completar a sua frase, pois a Grifinória tinha acabado de passar voando em sua vassoura, uns poucos metros à frente, indo na direção do capitão do time da Corvinal.

- O que você quer Lupin? Não deveria estar no campo... – Disse Dragon sério.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir até que você entenda? Mulheres não gostam de tanta hostilidade, principalmente uma certa lufa-lufa... – Comentou a garota sorrindo.

- Isso não é da sua conta, agora dá o fora! – Falou de forma grosseira.

- Tsc, tudo bem... Já que é assim não vou te passar o recado que ela mandou. – Comentou simplesmente, manobrando para descer.

- Espera! – Ordenou o rapaz a segurando pelo braço. – O que a Melanie te disse?

- Muitas coisas! Mas o que realmente importa, no seu caso, é que ela realmente gosta de você. Está vendo como ela não para de te olhar? – Concluiu indicando a outra menina com um movimento de cabeça.

"Ai céus, o que será que ela está dizendo para ele?" Pensou a Luva-lufa, preocupada, mas tendo que sorrir ao reparar que o garoto a olhava.

- Eu não disse? Ela está caidinha por você! Isso é fato! – Concluiu.

- Não seja tola Lupin! Isso já não é nenhum segredo... Agora me diga o que veio fazer aqui de verdade.

- Relaxa querido, não vou espionar vocês, o time da Grifinória não precisa disso! – Falou a garota empinando o nariz. "Moleque metido a besta!" Pensou. – Além do mais, esse goleiro de vocês é uma vergonha, comparado a Malfoy. Quer saber? Isso tudo é uma perda de tempo! Eu vou indo...

A garota virou-se e iniciou a sua descida ao solo, passando pelos outros jogadores, mas fora obrigada a parar quando um deles entrou em seu caminho.

- Oi meu bem! E então, está afim de...

- Pode parando por aí seu pirralho! Eu sou muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho! – Cortou a garota mal humorada passando pelo rapaz, lhe dando um encontrão violento que por pouco não o derrubou da vassoura.

- Realmente Lupin, mais uma vez a sua interferência no assunto se mostrou de vital importância para os nossos objetivos... – Debochou Sarah, usando o comunicador pela primeira vez.

- Não enche Malfoy! – Exasperou-se Estelar, respondendo também usando o objeto.

* * *

Ao término do treino, o jovem capitão da Corvinal, desceu até as arquibancadas, pomposo e cheio de orgulho, se sentando ao lado da menina que o olhava.

- Então... Gostou do que viu? – Disse sorrindo de um jeito que não combinava com ele.

- É... Você joga bem... – Falou Melanie, desviando o olhar. – Mas então...

- Mas então... – Peter interrompeu a fala da outra. – A sua amiga, me disse o que está acontecendo... – " Meu Deus! Ele ta ficando assustador!" – Pensou a menina, forçando um sorriso. – Sabe, eu também me interesso por você... – O menino falou, acabando com a distância que havia entre eles.

- Mas então! – Disfarçou Melanie, desviando dele. – Você anda com bastante gente, aquilo é o que? Grupo de estudos? – Completou rápido, antes que ele se aproximasse novamente.

Peter olhou estranho para a garota, mas um segundo depois, sua expressão mudou.

- Não querida, não é grupo de estudos... – Ele sorriu como se ponderasse alguma coisa. – Sabe... A Sophie me disse que você é excelente em feitiços... – Seu sorriso aumentou mais. – Digamos que aquele grupo é mais que um mero grupo de estudos... Estamos planejando algo muito maior que isso...

Melanie sorria abertamente, não podia acreditar que ele falaria o que elas queriam saber tão facilmente.

- Claro que, se você quiser saber mais, vai ter que se unir a nós... – Agora o sorriso que habitava o rosto dele, era assustador. – Vamos nos reunir amanhã de noite, na floresta...

- Me juntar? Você diz ir a uma reunião? – Disse a menina encolhendo os ombros, toda sua expectativa fora frustrada.

- Mais que isso, se você entrar, não vai poder sair...

Melanie olhou confusa para o garoto sentando ao seu lado... "Que espécie de maníaco você é?" Pensou, tendo que se segurar muito para não exteriorizar o pensamento...

- Peter... É... Eu não tenho certeza... Sabe... – Com os pensamentos rápidos surgindo em sua mente, ela tentou sair dali, sem de fato contrariá-lo, no entanto ao olhar ao redor, viu Gustavo, chegando à arquibancada, instintivamente ela se sobressaltou, sentindo uma espécie de culpa.

- Ora essa. – Peter amarrou a cara.

- Mas, eu... É, acho melhor eu ir, tenho que fazer uma coisa...

Melanie se levantou e desceu rapidamente a arquibancada, sendo observada pelo Corvinal, porém na pressa de fugir do rapaz, ela não pôde ver que também era observada por outra pessoa, Gustavo a olhava visivelmente decepcionado. Porém assim que sumiu completamente de seu campo de visão, ele se pôs a encarar Peter, e por um momento ambos poderiam ter se matado apenas com os olhares hostis que trocaram.

- Preciso falar com vocês! – Melanie anunciou no comunicador, urgente, enquanto voltava para dentro do castelo. – Agora, na sala precisa.

* * *

Passado um tempo, as duas atenderam o chamado e foram até o local marcado, onde encontraram a Lufa-lufa dando voltas e voltas pela sala.

- Qual é a urgência? – Perguntou a sonserina no habitual mau humor.

- Você descobriu alguma coisa sobre do Peter? – Completou a grifinória chegando um pouco depois da outra.

- Bem... Ele... Ele me chamou para a tal reunião... – A menina estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Mel? Aconteceu algo? – Quis saber uma preocupada Estelar.

- O Gustavo... – Começou a menina incerta.

- Nós não temos tempo pra isso! Se querem fazer fofoquinha, façam quando eu sair. Agora o assunto é a reunião. – Cortou de forma seca Sarah.

- Nossa Sarah, como você pode ser tão insensível? – Falou Estelar ressentida com a outra.

- A reunião? – Pontuou a garota friamente, ignorando o comentário da outra.

- Vai ser amanhã. – Respondeu por fim Melanie, ela já estava farta de tudo aquilo, não queria presenciar mais uma discussão. – Eu disse a ele que ia pensar, mas eu não sei se é uma boa idéia nos enfiarmos nessa reunião... – Comentou receosa.

- E por que não? – Estelar a olhou despreocupada.

- Uma coisa que ele falou... Sei lá... Ele disse que se eu entrasse, não poderia mais sair...

- Nossa que maluco!

- Maluco ou não Lupin, isso é sério... Se a lufa-lufa está com medo, melhor não arriscar. – Concluiu sarcasticamente Sarah.

- Nossa Malfoy, eu sei que por detrás dessa cara de "não ligo", isso tudo é preocupação comigo, fico chocada... – Respondeu ironicamente Melanie, sendo fulminada pelo olhar de Sarah.

- Tudo bem! Nós temos que dar outro jeito! – Pela primeira vez, a elétrica Estelar era quem separava uma possível briga.

- Alguma sugestão Lupin? – Retrucou a sonserina.

- É...

- Sabia que não... – Sarah a olhou sem expressão.

- Nós tínhamos que ir, mas sem que eles nos vissem! – Melanie falou mais como um pedido do que uma sugestão.

- Podíamos fazer um feitiço de invisibilidade! – Falou a Grifinória sorrindo.

- Não gosto dessa idéia...

- E por que não Malfoy? – Esbravejou olhando a outra sem paciência.

- Não gosto e ponto. Se nós fizermos barulho, ou algo que nos denuncie eles podem nos pegar com um simples "Finite Incantatem", não é seguro. – Pontuou séria.

- Larga de ser estraga prazeres Malfoy! Isso é frescura!

- Na verdade, eu até concordo com ela... Acho que ele deve ter algum feitiço que impeça a aproximação de estranhos, ele vai nos descobrir... – Concordou mais calma, a lufa-lufa.

- A não ser que ele nos veja... – Um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Sarah.

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Simples Belford, poção Polissuco... – Terminou alargando o sorriso ainda mais.

- Mas isso é ridículo! Esse poção demora muito tempo pra ficar pronta! A reunião é amanhã! – Cortou Estelar. A poção Polissuco, fora à única poção pela qual ela havia se interessado, mas ao ver que essa era trabalhosa demais e exigia muito empenho, logo tratou de esquecê-la.

- Vejo que você não ignora tanto assim as aulas do meu pai... – Concluiu Sarah com seu habitual sarcasmo. – Porém Lupin, o que você deveria pensar com mais calma, é que como professor de poções, meu pai tem um estoque de poções como essas... Prontas. – Disse de forma simples.

As duas arregalaram os olhos.

- Isso é ótimo! Podemos pegar um pouco e usar! – Animou-se novamente a grifinória.

- Mas como? Nós temos dois problemas, um como vamos pegar a poção e outro, com quem vamos trocar de lugar...

- Poxa Melanie! Você cortou minha animação! – Reclamou Estelar.

- Trocamos com uns sonserinos que andam com o Peter, isso é fácil. Já pegar a poção... Bom... Veremos... – Sarah findou a conversa de forma tranqüila.

Naquele mesmo dia, as garotas se empenharam para bolar algum plano de ação bom o suficiente para conseguir pegar a poção. Após horas de dedicação, elas conseguiram chegar a um consenso e por isso elas se reuniram novamente, para colocá-lo em prática.

* * *

- Merda! Maldita masmorra escura! – Falou Estelar ao tropeçar em algo que estava no chão do escuro corredor que levava a parte mais funda do lugar em questão.

- Vai Lupin, grita mais alto, quem sabe meu pai não te ouve lá da estufa e vem tomar chá com a gente? – Ironizou Sarah que estava mais à frente.

Elas caminhavam rapidamente pelo corredor, com o objetivo de chegar ao salão onde seu pai preparava poções e as guardava. Ficava na parte mais funda das masmorras, justamente para que os alunos não a encontrassem, e ainda, o cenário nem um pouco convidativo também afastava qualquer visitante curioso.

Melanie havia ficado mais atrás, vigiando os passos de Draco Malfoy com o mapa do maroto, já que ainda não tinha sido possível fazer outros, sendo também a encarregada de avisá-las caso acontecesse algo.

- Já chegamos.

- Finalmente! – Comemorou a grifinória.

- Vamos, não temos muito tempo. – Completou Sarah abrindo a porta com três toquinhos da varinha na maçaneta, deixando a outra passar primeiro, para fechar a porta em seguida.

Antes do término do jantar, as três saíram sorrateiramente do salão comunal e se dirigiram para um corredor próximo à saída das masmorras, esperando que Draco Malfoy saísse para que elas entrassem. Como rotina, toda noite Malfoy saía após o jantar, para recolher algumas raízes frescas nas estufas, aquela era a brecha delas, ele ficava metodicamente quinze minutos nas estufas, e caminhava rápido para seu laboratório, porém se ele não encontrasse nada que lhe agradasse na coleção do professor Longbotton, voltaria em cinco, o que não as deixava com muito tempo para agir.

- Sarah... Onde está? – A grifinória estava visivelmente perdida. O lugar estava lotado de poções enfileiradas nas prateleiras, e com dezenas de caldeirões borbulhantes espalhados pelo recinto.

- Aqui. – Respondeu apontando um caldeirão que não estava borbulhando.

Estelar correu até ele e pegou uma boa quantidade, deixando visível a ausência do líquido.

- Droga! - Reclamou.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntou a sonserina sem tirar os olhos do comunicador, ela estava aflita, esperando por qualquer sinal de que seu pai voltara.

- Sarah! Ele vai perceber! – Falou em um muxoxo, apontando para a marca que havia na borda do caldeirão, demarcando que faltava líquido.

A garota olhou para o caldeirão arregalando os olhos, não pensava que algo assim fosse ocorrer. Seu pai que era muito minimalista com certeza perceberia aquilo, e não havia mais ninguém com a qual ele associaria o ocorrido a não ser com ela.

- Mas que coisa Lupin! Joga água! – Gritou exasperada, sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Era fato que conviver com Estelar Lupin estava fazendo mal a ela.

- Mas...

- Vai logo!

Estelar fez o feitiço que conjurava água, completando o que faltava na poção, era claro que o conteúdo havia ficado mais ralo, porém a primeira vista era imperceptível. As duas saíram pelos corredores, muito mais rápido do que na ida, quando chegaram ao que deveria ser o posto de Melanie, a lufa-lufa já não estava mais lá. Ambas se olharam confusas, sem saber o que havia acontecido e sem entender porque a garota não havia usado o comunicador. Porém elas não tiveram muito tempo para pensar, pois passos foram ouvidos bem perto delas.

- Meu pai... – Sarah engoliu a saliva, pegando a poção das mãos da outra, para esconder em seu sobretudo. – Mas o que você acha que está fazendo Lupin? – Falou alto para que seu pai ouvisse.

- Isso não é da sua conta Malfoy! – Respondeu, não era preciso meias palavras para que Estelar entendesse o que Sarah queria.

Draco parou olhando a aparente discussão com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Pai? – A sonserina falou com uma expressão surpresa.

- Lupin. A senhorita está bem longe de seu salão comunal, o que faz aqui? – Disse Draco com um tom ameaçador. Sabia que nada que vinha daquela garota era boa coisa.

- Ah... Professor eu, eu estou... – Começou a menina atrapalhada "É hoje que sou expulsa desse colégio." Pensava ela preocupada.

- Ahá! Achei você Estelar! – Gritou Melanie saindo de um dos corredores adjacentes, correndo até a grifinória. – Pronto te peguei, agora está com você. – Falou batendo no ombro da outra, virando-se em seguida, para sair correndo das masmorras, enquanto o professor erguia mais ainda sua sobrancelha, descrente para com a situação que presenciava ali.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Perguntou Malfoy exasperado.

- Ah... Pique - esconde! – Respondeu a grifinória alterada. – É uma brincadeira trouxa, sabe como é! – Falou, tentando forçar um sorriso. – Bom, eu preciso ir... Está comigo, vocês ouviram né! Então, tchau...

À medida que falava, Estelar ia se afastando, até concluir a sua explicação e sair em disparada pelo corredor, sem nem olhar para trás. Deixando os Malfoy´s parados no corredor, sem a menor idéia do que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

Sarah gastou algum tempo com seu pai, falando mal dos trouxas e do comportamento inadequado da Lupin e Belford. Mas assim que teve uma brecha, se retirou e seguiu direto para o local onde saberia que as outras meninas estariam. Nem bem Sarah tinha passado pela porta da sala precisa, e já era possível ouvir as gargalhadas das outras duas, que estavam sentadas no chão, já cansadas de tanto rir.

- Realmente muito engraçado. – Comentou Malfoy apática. – Eu agradeceria se vocês duas começassem a levar as coisas mais a sério! - Ralhou ela. – Mas afinal de contas o que aconteceu Belford? Por que não nos avisou que meu pai estava voltando, como tínhamos combinado?

- Eu tentei! – Respondeu a lufa-lufa. – Mas vocês não responderam... Acho que o seu pai deve ter algum feitiço naquela sala que não deixou o comunicador funcionar.

- É possível. – Tornou Sarah.

- Qual é gente! – Interferiu Estelar. – O que importa é conseguimos a poção e ninguém nos pegou! Considerando os riscos, até que fomos muito bem! – Completou sorrindo.

- Bom, isso é verdade! – Concordou Melanie. – Agora só falta pegar os cabelos...

- Quanto a isso não precisamos nos preocupar. – Tranqüilizou a sonserina. – É só seguirmos o planejado que tudo vai dar certo, tenho certeza.

Depois de repassarem os planos do dia seguinte mais uma vez, as garotas se retiram separadamente da sala, voltando para os seus respectivos salões comunais, com a expectativa a cerca de tudo o que estava acontecendo e do que poderia acontecer.

* * *

- Atenção! – McGonagall falou sendo auxiliada pelo "sonorus".

Todos fizeram silêncio para ouvir o que a diretora iria anunciar durante o café da manhã daquele dia.

- Quero comunicar a todos vocês, que esse ano, teremos a honra de celebrar o baile anual de inverno, de um modo diferente. – Todos a olhavam sorrindo, a simples menção do baile deixava-os eufóricos. – Mais do que um simples baile, esse ano vamos comemorar a vitória obtida na guerra há vinte anos atrás... Há vinte anos, queridos amigos se foram, porém uma grande esperança foi alcançada. Perante isso, iremos permitir que todos os alunos da escola participem, para que todos possam desfrutar desse momento de glória. Inclusive, existirão também convidados em Hogwarts cuja participação nos eventos passados foi de vital importância para que estivéssemos aqui hoje. – A emoção com que a senhora falava, tornava suas palavras profundas. Muitos dos professores ali entediam perfeitamente o sentido daquele sentimento. – Como eu ia dizendo. – Fez uma pausa pra se recompor em sua habitual postura altiva. – Em virtude disso, todos os alunos participarão da aula complementar oferecida, que é obrigatória, afinal, como representantes de Hogwarts e da futura sociedade bruxa, vocês não podem cometer gafes como não saber de que forma se portar perante uma simples dança. – Pontuou a mulher séria, ao ver alguns muxoxos e protestos vindos dos alunos, principalmente dos meninos. – Portanto peguem os horários com os monitores de suas casas e, por favor, esforcem-se para fazer o melhor possível.

Durante o café, muitos alunos conversavam animados sobre o baile, aquele seria o maior acontecimento social do mundo bruxo, e como era de se esperar, era visível a agitação que aquele simples comunicado causara aos jovens. No entanto de todos os presentes, o que mais se destacava em sua animação era Estelar Lupin, cuja voz poderia ser ouvida do outro lado do salão.

* * *

As aulas do dia seguiram o curso normal, enquanto os alunos se esforçavam em manter a atenção adequada durante a última semana antes do feriado. A verdade é que tudo ficava ainda mais difícil, com todo o colégio decorado com enfeites natalinos e também com a expectativa causada pelo baile. No final do dia, quando os alunos tinham algum tempo livre antes da janta, o trio de meninas já se reunia, as escondidas, prontas para colocarem em ação os seus passos tão bem planejados.

Malfoy com um livro em mãos, caminhava tranqüilamente por uma parte afastada do pátio, onde um grupo pequeno de alunos da Sonserina conversava. Assim que a menina passou perto, os quatro rapazes fizeram questão de cumprimentá-la educadamente, ao que ela respondeu de forma polida, como de costume.

- Malfoy! – Alguém gritou, interrompendo o momento de cortesia.

- O que você quer Lupin? – Perguntou a menina, vendo a outra se aproximar rapidamente.

- Não se faça de idiota Malfoy! – Exasperou-se a menina, jogando aos pés da outra os restos de um pergaminho destruído. – Eu sei muito bem que foi você quem fez isso. Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu não sei por que está tão chateada... Aposto que esse trabalho estava uma porcaria, afinal de contas inteligência não é uma de suas virtudes, se é que você tem alguma. – Disse Sarah de forma altiva, ao mesmo tempo, os outros sonserinos soltavam risinhos de deboche.

- Com certeza tenho mais virtudes que você! Afinal não sou eu quem se mantém o tempo inteiro agarrada as calças do papai, ou escondida atrás de um livro, com medinho eu sei lá do que! Você é uma covarde Malfoy, e nada do que fizer vai mudar isso.

- Bem se vê o quanto você é esperta Lupin... Malditos grifinórios, tão cheios de si que ainda não aprenderam a diferenciar coragem de burrice. Quando você aprender que gente assim só serve de escudo em uma guerra, enquanto os que são realmente inteligentes ficam a salvos! Olhe ao seu redor, será que ainda não percebeu? Vou te dar um conselho, querida. – Falou sarcasticamente. – Vá até o salão principal e dê uma olhada nos nomes que estão nas placas.

- Cala a boca! Você não tem porque falar deles. – Tornou Estelar alterada.

- E por que não? A verdade é que são todos Grifinórios metidos a heróis, então me diz, onde está a glória disso? Porque eu acho bem difícil ser glorioso, quando se está a sete palmos abaixo da terra! – Concluiu a sonserina, tão exaltada quanto à outra.

Os outros sonserinos não tiveram muito tempo para rir de Estelar, pois nem bem Malfoy tinha acabado de proferir as suas palavras, a outra já estava se lançando com tudo sobre ela, levando-as ao chão onde se estapearam enquanto trocavam ofensas, em meio aos gritos. Demorou algum tempo até que os outros alunos interferissem e separassem as duas, que ainda tentavam se atingir, mesmo estando bem seguras pelos rapazes que antes conversavam com Sarah, acertando ocasionalmente um ou outro. Por fim, elas se acalmaram e pararam de gritar.

- Já chega, pode me soltar. – Falou a garota de olhos azuis. – Isso tudo é ridículo! Definitivamente eu tenho que me manter o mais longe possível de você Lupin. – Completou olhando a outra com desdém. – A sua falta de educação está começando a me contaminar...

A sonserina saiu andando apressada enquanto serrava os punhos, sendo ignorada por Estelar que se mantinha distraída arrumando suas vestes que estavam fora do lugar, mostrando suas pernas mais do que o habitual, o que atraiu o olhar curioso dos sonserinos. Sarah não precisou olhar uma segunda vez para trás, para que os rapazes se retirassem de perto da menina, que dedicou a cada um deles o seu melhor sorriso, chamando a atenção de pelo menos um que insistia em andar olhando para trás, fazendo com que por pouco, não acertasse uma parede próxima. "Por isso que eu odeio pirralhos! Ficaram todos empolgadinhos só porque viram os meus joelhos..." Pensava a garota, que assim que se viu sozinha, chamou por Melanie, que até então se mantinha escondida do outro lado da fonte.

- E então, conseguiram? – Perguntou ao se aproximar o suficiente.

- Quase... – Respondeu a outra. – Só consegui pegar o cabelo de um deles no meio de toda aquela confusão, e tenho certeza de que a Sarah também. Aqui... – Disse estendendo para a lufa-lufa uns poucos fios de cabelos. – Guarda isso com você, eu vou dar um jeito de pegar o que está faltando.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Relaxa Melanie, já sei exatamente o que fazer. – Tornou a menina com um sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

As garotas se separaram, com Melanie voltando ao lugar de costume para se encontrar com Sarah, e Estelar encaminhando-se na direção que os sonserinos haviam tomado. Não demorou muito tempo, e a grifinória passou por eles em um dos corredores do primeiro andar, chamando-lhes a atenção, piscando significativamente para o mais novo, o mesmo que não conseguia parar de olhá-la, para em seguida continuar o seu caminho, com a certeza de que havia conseguido o que queria. Nem bem a menina parou no corredor seguinte, e o rapaz já vinha atrás dela, exibindo um bobo sorriso, que não se manteve por muito tempo, pois assim que chegou perto o bastante, Estelar se jogou em seus braços, recebendo-o com um beijo arrebatador. O pobre menino, não teve muito tempo para raciocinar, uma vez que ela dominava a situação por completo, restando a ele apenas a opção de se deixar levar, o que também não durou muito tempo, já que em meio ao beijo, a garota o segurou firmemente pelos cabelos, puxando-os em seguida, para depois se afastar sorrindo marotamente.

- Nossa, isso foi tão... – Começou o sonserino com a voz mole.

- É, é... Eu sei. – Cortou ela sem paciência. – Então querido, depois agente se fala, ok? Eu tenho que ir. – Pontuou já se afastando.

- Espera, quando nós vamos nos ver de novo? – Perguntou ansioso.

- Hum... Um dia desses. – Disse evasiva, indo embora rapidamente, deixando o sonhador menino, meio abobalhado ainda estático no corredor.

A garota correu o mais rápido que pode até a sala precisa, onde se encontraria com as outras garotas, segurando firmemente em suas mãos o tufo de cabelo que conseguira. Assim que entrou na sala, se jogou no chão, cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços, enquanto resmungava com sigo mesma.

- Conseguiu Lupin? – Perguntou Sarah sem olhá-la.

- É claro que sim! – Falou sentando-se depressa. – Olha aqui, acho que isso é o suficiente, não é mesmo! – Falou mostrando o punhado de cabelo ruivo em sua mão. – Se não for, eu não ligo. Vocês não fazem idéia do que tive que fazer para conseguir isso. To chocada comigo mesma até agora...

- Hum... – Suspirou a sonserina. – Como se eu ligasse... Esses cabelos são o de menos... Agora o pior está por vir. – Completou séria.

"Eu me atraco com um pirralho no corredor e elas nem ligam para o meu sacrifício... Se bem que elas não sabem... Quer saber, é melhor assim! Desse jeito ninguém fica sabendo dessa loucura. Credo, que vergonha!" Pensou Estelar chateada.

Com tudo acertado, as garotas voltaram, separadamente, para o salão principal, onde estava sendo servido o jantar, que transcorria como de costume. Ao término da refeição, alguns alunos ainda permaneciam as mesas conversando, enquanto outros preferiam retornar aos salões comunais, para estudar ou passar o tempo de forma mais interessante. Já um seleto grupo de alunos saía do castelo, sorrateiramente, de forma esporádica sem chamar a atenção, indo em direção à floresta proibida. Quando um trio de sonserinos passou conversando aos cochichos, por entre os vãos de algumas pilastras, todos eles foram atacados e apagados ao mesmo tempo, tendo como última lembrança a palavra "Estupefaça" proferida por vozes femininas. Estelar, Sarah e Melanie saíram de seus esconderijos e apresaram-se em levitar os rapazes, levando-os para o banheiro da Murta, sendo esse o local mais perto de onde estavam.

- Hihi... Isso é engraçado! – Alguém falou, surgindo de uma das portas, assustando as outras garotas.

- Merda Sophie! – Reclamou Estelar. – Odeio essa sua mania de chegar assim, do nada.

- Por que vocês estão levitando eles? Sabem, não deviam se dar ao trabalho... Seja lá o que for que pretendem fazer, não vai dar certo. Os astros estão desfavoráveis para vocês essa noite! – Comentou distraidamente, retirando do seu bolso a varinha, para levitar o garoto que Melanie levava. – Não pode fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – Disse simpática. – Olha o seu pergaminho, que eu levo ele para você.

A grifinória a teria mandado ir embora, mas Sarah aceitou a ajuda de bom grado, afinal de contas, se não a viram se aproximar, mesmo usando o mapa, talvez fosse realmente mais seguro ter alguém só para monitorar o caminho até onde precisavam chegar. Então, dessa forma as quatro estudantes adentraram ao banheiro, trancando-se em seguida. Os sonserinos foram todos colocados dentro de um dos boxes, que foi devidamente lacrado, tendo como guardiã a própria Murta, que ajudaria as garotas com a promessa de que elas se livrariam do Pirraça.

- Hum... Vocês prometem que podem fazer isso? Prometem para a Murta? – Choramingou a fantasma.

- Não se preocupe Murta, prometo pra você que faço um exorcismo no Pirraça, assim ele nunca mais vai te perturbar, ok! – Disse a grifinória paciente.

Murta sentou-se sobre uma das pias, onde ficou se lamentando a respeito de toda a perseguição que sofria do Poltergeist. Ao mesmo tempo, as garotas tratavam de beber a poção previamente preparada, enquanto Sophie se debruçava em uma das janelas para observar as estralas no céu. "É melhor que elas fiquem bem espertas, ou realmente vão se encrencar..." Pensava ela concentrada, agora olhando as meninas que se dobravam sobre o próprio corpo, com dores no estômago, enquanto assumiam as formas dos sonserinos.

- Minha nossa! Que gosto horrível... – Reclamou Melanie, agora já com a aparência do garoto ruivo e sardento que Estelar beijara.

- Hum... Com certeza isso não é muito confortável. – Comentou Sarah, sendo agora um rapaz de altura mediana e magrelo, um tanto quanto desengonçado.

- Vocês vão mesmo seguir em frete com isso, não é! – Falou Sophie.

- O que você acha? – Tornou Estelar, que até então estava distraída, trocando suas vestes, como as outras duas já haviam feito. – Agora que chegamos aqui, vamos até o final!

- É bobeira... Eu já disse que não vai dar certo! Os astros mostram que...

- Escuta Malfatini, se você continuar com essa palhaçada de astros, eu juro que te azaro! – Cortou Sarah sem paciência. – Agora, se o que nós vamos fazer vai dar certo ou não, isso não te interessa. Por isso, trate de voltar para o seu mundinho imaginário e desaparece daqui! – Pontuou ela.

- Mundinho imaginário?

- Ela está te chamando de autista Sophie. – Respondeu Melanie rindo nervosa. – De qualquer forma é mesmo melhor que você vá embora... Não é uma boa idéia você ficar conosco, somos péssimas influências para qualquer um! Por que você não volta para o salão e vai sei lá, ver as estrelas com aquela menina que anda com você de vez em quando! – Completou tentando ser paciente.

- Hum, pode ser... Ah, mas eu não posso! – Desanimou-se a menina. – Preciso ir para uma reunião na floresta agora... – Comentou Sophie de forma simples, enquanto saia saltitando do banheiro, deixando para trás as três garotas totalmente surpresas.

- Espera aí, ela disse reunião na floresta? – Quis saber Estelar ainda chocada.

- Ótimo! Ta explicado porque o nosso plano não vai dar certo. Ela vai nos entregar! – Exasperou-se a lufa-lufa.

- Maldição! Devia ter desconfiado... Ela está sempre com o Peter, era de se esperar que também participasse dessa coisa toda. – Disse Sarah irritada consigo mesma.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora?

- Vamos manter o plano! – Taxou a grifinória. – Não dá para voltar atrás agora... Vamos até lá e se ela realmente nos entregar, partimos para o ataque. Nenhuma menininha aloprada vai me parar agora. – Concluiu ela decidida encaminhando-se para a saída.

- Oh Estelar... – Chamou Melanie reparando na outra. – Agora você é um carinha com quase 1,70 de altura, que fala grosso, sabe como é né! Então eu acho que seria uma boa se você parasse de andar rebolando... – Concluiu rindo abertamente.

- Verdade! Eu tenho que agir feito um homem burro e mal educado... – Começou endireitando sua postura. – Bem machão, que cospe no chão e coça o saco. – À medida que a garota ia falando, gesticulava da forma mais masculina possível, até realmente levar as mãos à genitália, para fazer o que acabara de dizer. – Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Que nojo! Nojoooooo... Eu peguei no negocinho dele! – Assustou-se a menina, fazendo um escândalo enquanto balançava as mãos no ar com cara de asco.

- Acho melhor você parar com o escândalo... - Disse Sarah com tom de voz letal. - Se nós formos descobertas por conta das suas frescuras, te garanto que corto o "seu negocinho" e você nunca mais vai se preocupar em botar a mão nele...

- Quanto barulho só por causa disso aí! – Reclamou Murta apontando para as calças de Estelar.

- Mas isso é nojento... Eu quero voltar a ser menina, quero o meu corpo de volta! – Protestou a grifinória choramingando.

- Só você mesmo para fazer esse tipo coisas... – Comentou a lufa-lufa em meio às gargalhadas. – Vem, vamos logo embora antes que mais algum incidente desses aconteça. – Falou pegando a outra pelo braço.

- Mas e se eu sentir vontade de ir ao banheiro? Vocês por acaso já pensaram nisso? – Questionou a menina, sendo arrastada para fora do banheiro. – Espera Mel! Eu quero lavar a mão...

- Definitivamente esse é o pior grupo para se ter em uma situação como essa...- Murmurou Sarah mal humorada, seguindo as outras duas.

As três garotas, ou melhor, rapazes, fizeram o trajeto até a saída do castelo da forma mais natural possível, treinando no caminho, como agirem feito homens, sendo a grifinória a que mais tinha dificuldades para fazer tal coisa.

- Finalmente! Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou alguém, assim que o trio terminou de descer as escadas do castelo, sobressaltando os garotos(as).

- Credo cara, você nos assustou. – Disse o mais alto dos três.

- É, eu percebi... – Tornou Peter. – Vocês estão atrasados! Sabem que eu odeio esse tipo de coisa, vamos logo para a floresta. – Ordenou.

Sem demora Dragon adiantou-se, se dirigindo a floresta proibida, com mais algumas pessoas junto com ele, incluindo Sophie Malfatini, que sorriu abertamente para os outros três ao passar. De forma silenciosa, o grupo caminhou até o limiar da floresta, onde Peter parou.

- O que você está esperando? – Falou ele sem paciência, olhando para o rapaz que era Sarah, que visivelmente ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Tudo bem Peter eu faço o feitiço. – Interferiu Sophie, puxando a sua varinha para em seguida proferir as palavras mágicas. – Prontinho, agora o Hagrid não vai saber que estivemos aqui. – Concluiu risonha.

O líder do grupo olhou ao redor, encarando por algum tempo o trio, antes de adentrar a floresta, sendo imediatamente seguido por sua amiga e os demais. Sarah, Estelar e Melanie trocaram olhares preocupados antes de também entrarem, sendo elas as últimas. "Isso com certeza não vai acabar bem." Pensou a lufa-lufa.

Eles caminharam por um tipo de corredor de árvores, permitindo-as observar um certo clima sinistro no lugar, onde pequenas chamas oscilavam no ar, indicando o caminho, que fora feito em absoluto silêncio, com Peter a frente.

Após uns minutos de caminhada, eles finalmente chegaram ao que seria a clareira, alguns participantes já os esperavam.

As três meninas tiveram que se conter para não transparecer toda a incredulidade perante as coisas ali presentes, eles haviam feito uma espécie de sala de reuniões em meio à floresta proibida, havia cadeiras, livros e uma mesa no centro.

- Esse lugar... – Cochichou Sarah não se contendo. Ela não podia crer que Peter fizera aquilo sozinho, de fato como suspeitavam, havia feitiços de monitoramento, além do que Sophie proferira, que o menino fez questão de verificar antes de começar, porém além disso, a quantidade de artefatos e livros presentes ali, era incrível.

Estelar olhou desinteressada para os cantos, reparando nas tranqueiras ao redor.

Todos estavam acomodados em algum lugar, o tempo começou a passar e nada da reunião começar. A sonserina estava ficando preocupada, o efeito da poção passaria logo e nesse ritmo elas seriam descobertas.

- Vocês. – Falou o corvinal se aproximando do trio.

Sarah e Estelar olharam de supetão, porém Melanie estava distraia olhando para Sophie que cantarolava uma música indecifrável apoiada em um poleiro vazio, fazia questão de observar os passos da garota para se certificar de que ela não as entregaria.

- VOCÊS! – Peter gritou, chamando definitivamente a atenção da menina. – O que ouve com vocês? Não estão fazendo nada certo hoje! Trouxeram o combinado?

- Claro Dragon, vai demorar muito pra isso começar? – Disse Sarah imitando a voz do garoto que supostamente deveria ser, fingindo tédio.

O corvinal a observou por um tempo, Sarah manteve o olhar firme.

- Você sabia que a reunião demoraria, devido aos fatos correntes... Ou por acaso está com amnésia?

- Olha. – Falou Melanie ao seu lado, sem disfarçar muito a voz. Quando Peter a encarou, a menina tratou de pigarrear apontando para o poleiro.

Um corvo havia pousado no tal poleiro. O corvinal sorriu, olhando para a ave. No segundo em que o garoto desviou o olhar, Sarah se virou para as duas ao seu lado, porém ao pairar o seu olhar sobre Estelar, viu as feições dela oscilarem com as do sonserino que substituía, os olhos estavam negros, ao invés de castanhos.

- Maldição! – O baixo sussurro da sonserina chamou a atenção de Estelar que estava mais próxima, quando se dirigiu a ela, também se surpreendeu ao ver o cabelo antes mais claro do menino ao seu lado, escurecendo gradativamente e do ruivo mais ao lado ficando perigosamente maior.

- O que... – Antes que Peter se virasse por completo, Estelar já estava puxando Sarah e Melanie pelo braço.

- Burro! Você é burro! Como pode esquecer! – Estelar andava gritando isso, se dirigindo ao sonserino cada vez mais parecido com Sarah.

- É, eu esqueci! Mas a culpa foi sua! – Gritou de volta, nenhuma das três parou.

- Esperem! O que aconteceu com vocês? – Peter gritou indo atrás deles.

O corvo no poleiro fez um barulho estridente, levantando vôo, que distraiu o garoto por um segundo.

- Nós esquecemos! Mas já voltamos ta? – Melanie gritou, sumindo por entre o corredor de árvores.

- Voltem! – O garoto ia continuar atrás delas, mas Sophie colocou a mão gentilmente no ombro dele, sorrindo.

- Deixa, eles esqueceram de algo... Hi hi hi. – Completou com sua habitual risadinha.

* * *

As três só pararam de correr quando de fato chegaram ao banheiro da murta, arfavam, buscando com urgência todo o oxigênio possível.

- Essa foi quase... – Falou Estelar cansada.

- Quase? – Sarah falou em um grunhido. – Por que raios aquela maldita reunião não começou?

- Sei lá... Mas vocês viram o lugar? Aquilo era muito sinistro! E ainda tinha aquele corvo!

- Corvo? Que corvo? – Quis saber Estelar, já com seu corpo, retirando o uniforme masculino.

- Você não viu? – Respondeu incrédula.

- Parem com isso! Belford, o Peter te chamou pra reunião... Ainda dá tempo de você ir! A noite não vai estar de todo perdida! – Falou Sarah com certa urgência.

- Espera Malfoy! Ela não queria ir! – Gritou a grifinória em defesa da outra.

- Mas é nossa única chance!

- Chega! Eu vou! – Interferiu a lufa-lufa se sentindo pressionada. Ela terminou de ajeitar seu uniforme e caminhou decidida para a saída. – Levem os sonserinos de volta, e me encontrem na sala precisa. – A menina saiu decidia.

Estelar olhou com o rosto afetado, mas Sarah não fez nada além de erguer uma sobrancelha e iniciar sua troca de roupa. Levitaram os três até o local combinado previamente e os largaram lá, desmaiados e desmemoriados, indo em seguida para a sala precisa esperar a menina.

Porém quando elas adentraram a sala, Melanie já estava lá, esperando-as.

- Ué Mel, já voltou? – Perguntou Estelar fechando a porta.

- Humpf... Nem fui... Quando eu cheguei lá, o Peter me olhou todo desconfiado, e disse que a reunião havia sido cancelada...

- Como assim? Será que o que eles iam levar era tão importante assim? – Estelar falou olhando de uma pra outra.

- Não sei... – Sarah falou meio desanimada. – Mas não estava na roupa dele...

- Hum... – Respondeu Estelar.

- É... – Concordou a sonserina.

Melanie olhou de uma para a outra, confusa, "Que raios de conversa maluca é essa?" pensou a Lufa-lufa achando aquilo mais do que inusitado, porém também entrando no clima desanimado das duas.

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Ai ai... Nossa, como é complicado escrever essa fic... Caramba, as coisas são muito mais fáceis no RPG... Onde é só dizer que fulano é assim, estamos num lugar assado, e assim por diante... Escrever fic não.. Tem que detalhar, descrever e fazer vocês que lêem, visualizarem as coisas do jeito que nós vemos... É difícil, mas no fim compensa quando as pessoas de forma muito educada dizem que estão gostando da fic! Essa é a melhor parte.

Esse capítulo dos três, (11, 12 e 13) é o meu preferido... Adoro ele pela dose de adrenalina que rola nele! Dos três, pra mim, foi o mais fácil de fazer...

**N/A(Ariene): **Apesar dos bloqueios de criatividade, eu ri bastante fazendo esse capítulo, que na minha opinião tem umas cenas realmente engraçadas. Mas confesso que estou ansiosa por postar os capítulos mais cheios de ação... E sim, concordo plenamente com a Bárbara, jogar é mil vezes mais fácil do que escrever.¬¬ Ás vezes dá uma preguiça que vocês nem imaginam... Mas aí vem as pessoas que jogaram conosco, e cobram a fic, o que somando com os comentários, nos empolga de novo. Que bom que tem gente que gosta

**Agradecimentos:**

**Jorge: **Você é profeta? Como você adivinhou que nós NÃO íamos responder à sua pergunta? rsrsrs... Brincadeiras a parte, tudo que posso dizer, é que ninguém que está na fic apareceu só por aparecer, todos tem seu peso na história, quem viver verá... Sobre as bandas acho legal isso, pois ajuda as pessoas a sentirem o clima do capítulo, são mais que palavras... E quanto a ação... Bom, está chegando...

**H.R.S: **Nós também amamos o capítulo 11... Foi um dos melhores de se fazer... Foi rápido. Agora que você falou, eu também não lembro de ter lido algo do tipo, porém vou pesquisar. A Sarah agradece o seu elogio! Ela mandou dizer que você é uma pessoa muito sagaz por ser fã da única pessoa realmente inteligente nessa história! Já o Draco, bom ele disse que gostar dele era mais do que óbvio... rs. Se você está já com pena da Mel, aguarde... rsrsrs... Lado negro da força... hauauah, acabei de imaginar o Peter com um sabre de luz na mão...

**Erick: **Não dê uma de diplomata defendendo o Peter! Rsrsrs... E espere que logo logo, você nos dará o prazer de sua companhia...

**Ciça. : **Bom, não vamos prometer NADA... Só Draco e Hermione mesmo! O resto, só você lendo e vendo...

**Tamelyn: **Para de se gabar.. Ser a Hermione nem sempre é uma boa coisa okay? Eu já disse, veremos seu sangue em breve.

* * *

**Agradecemos a todos que deixam comentários! Reafirmando que seus comentários são muito importantes para nós! Pois não tem nada mais legal que saber o que vocês estão achando da nossa história maluca.**

**...: Hu hu hu... Quem diria que os astros mais uma vez estariam certos? Lalalala...**

**Peter: Fica quieta Sophie... Hoje, nós vamos fazer as notas! Aquelas duas estão monopolizando algo que nem é direito delas!**

**Sophie: Hihihi! Gostei da idéia... Os astros dizem que algo pode acontecer!**

**Peter: Sophie, não viaja! **

**...:Ai nem! Não fala assim!**

**Peter: Kayla? O que raios você está fazendo aqui?**

**Kayla: É que a Sophie achou que os personagens secundários deveriam vir todos aparecer aqui! Por isso eu vim! E claro porque você estaria aqui... #Olhar 43#**

**Peter: #Ignora#**

**Sophie: Pois é! Afinal de contas, vocês já não se perguntaram o que aconteceu com os personagens que a pareceram uma vez e sumiram?**

**Peter: E por que raios eu iria querer saber desses perdedores?**

**Kayla: Ai! Não fala assim nem! **

**Sophie: Então! Vou responder a pergunta de vocês...**

**Peter: Mas ninguém perguntou! **

**Sophie: lalalala... Bom... Vocês devem se lembrar do David Nott, o menino que apareceu no cap 2... pois é, ele vai aparecer em breve, David é um Sonserino amigo de Sarah Malfoy, é alto, sério, tem o cabelo escuro... **

**Kayla: Para tudo! Esse daí não lembra o Peter? **

**Sophie: É mesmo... #Analisa#**

**Kayla: Já sei! Acho que o Nott é o Peter disfarçado! **

**Sophie: É mesmo!**

**Peter: Hurrrr... **

**Kayla: #Olhinhos brilhando# Que sexy ele rosnando...**

**Peter: ...**

**Sophie: hihihi... bom, até o próximo capítulo onde continuaremos a falar dos personagens secundários que vocês sempre quiseram conhecer!**

**Peter: Eu já disse que isso NÃO interessa a NINGUÉM! **

**Kayla: Cruzes! Que mau humor! Tchau gente! Té breve!**

**A Mordern Myth - 30 Secons to Mars**

_Mito Moderno_

_Nós criamos um mito moderno?  
Nós imaginamos metade disso?  
O que aconteceu, então, um pensamento agora  
Se salve, se salve_

_Um segredo se foi  
Um segredo se foi_

_Para comprar a verdade você vende uma mentira  
O último erro antes de morrer  
Então, não se esqueça de tomar fôlego hoje à noite  
Hoje é a última noite, então, diga adeus_

_O segredo se foi  
O segredo se foi  
Um segredo se foi  
Um segredo se foi_

_Adeus, adeus  
Adeus, adeus  
Adeus, adeus_

_Adeus, adeus_


	14. Capítulo 13 Evil and Flowers

**Capítulo 13 - Evil and Flowers**

"_Você pode encontrar o mal em todo lugar  
Se dirigindo às suas flores  
Corra, corra e se esconda como puder  
Vão te pegar..."_

- Eu discordo! – Esbravejou Draco Malfoy.

- Oras e porque não? – Neville rebateu, para logo se encolher na cadeira devido ao olhar mortal do loiro.

- Eu concordo com Malfoy. – Pontuou Lupin de seu canto. Sendo observado com estranheza pelo professor de Herbologia. – A Estelar não é ideal para ser a aluna do ano.

- O fato é que, a senhorita Lupin, detém um recorde inaceitável de detenções, o número de castigos que ela já cumpriu, ultrapassa o de um aluno do sétimo ano. Isso se compararmos com um dos mais travessos. – Concluiu McGonagall.

- Eu creio que o senhor Peter Dragon do quinto ano, da casa Corvinal, seria a melhor opção. – Falou a professora de runas.

Todos olharam para a professora, ponderando a sugestão.

- Acho que o senhor Dragon é uma boa escolha. – Disse a diretora.

- E quanto à aluna Melanie Belford? – Ponderou Hermione.

- Bom... Sarah Malfoy também é uma excelente aluna. – Falou o professor de História da magia.

- De jeito nenhum. A senhorita Belford tem um comportamento extremamente agressivo! E já ficou em detenção duas vezes só esse ano! – Interveio o professor Lupin. – E a senhorita Malfoy é outra, que pode ter notas ótimas, mas tem um temperamento um tanto difícil.

- Devo concordar com Lupin. Ambas não são bons exemplos para os menores. – Concordou o professor de feitiços.

- A questão não é essa. – Começou Neville tentando argumentar. – Elas são boas meninas... Não são perfeitas, mas ainda sim são boas meninas.

- Não adianta serem boas meninas e aprontarem o que querem... – Falou McGonagall perdendo a paciência. Pelo visto aquela discussão não iria á lugar algum, afinal todos os nomes sugeridos ali, foram recusados.

- Acho que Peter Dragon seria o aluno mais adequado. Tem o perfil de aluno modelo. – Se manifestou novamente a professora de runas.

- Porém o senhor Dragon não tem o histórico limpo. – Retornou Lupin.

- Ele recebeu uma única detenção, proveniente da tentativa de defender sua amiga no campo de Quadribol. Foi um fato isolado. – Falou a professora em defesa do aluno.

- Os fins não justificam os meios. – Pontuou Lupin.

- Eu acho o Peter um excelente aluno. Creio que ele seja um bom exemplo. – Falou Neville, sendo apoiado pela outra professora.

- Quem discorda? – McGonagall tentou forçar a situação para que chegassem logo a uma conclusão, toda aquela discussão já estava ultrapassando o tempo disponível para aquela reunião.

- Eles estão discutindo assim, só para escolher o aluno que vai fazer o discurso no baile? Imagina se fosse algo pior... – Cochichou Hagrid para Hermione, que até então estavam atônitos, calados perante a balburdia instalada na sala da diretoria.

- Pois é... – Retornou a professora no mesmo tom. – Por isso é melhor ficar em silêncio. – Completou dando um meio sorriso.

- Se você ainda fosse aluna, com toda certeza teria sido escolhida. E não teríamos que estar passando por isso. – Sorriu o meio gigante.

- Hagrid... – A professora ia responder, mas parou ao ver o olhar da diretora sobre os dois. Era óbvio que eles aguardavam suas opiniões.

Nenhum dos dois ofereceu objeção quanto a eleger Peter Dragon o aluno modelo. Os outros professores foram vencidos, em sua maioria pelo cansaço, e por fim acabaram concordando que Peter seria mesmo a melhor opção.

Ser eleito o aluno modelo de Hogwarts era mais que uma responsabilidade, pois o aluno teria não só visibilidade perante o mundo bruxo, como também credibilidade, tudo isso em uma das noites mais importantes do colégio.

* * *

As férias de fim de ano passaram, e os alunos regressaram às aulas com a sensação de que todo o tempo livre acabara rápido demais, no entanto, ainda assim era possível notar entre eles uma certa animação, uma ansiedade claramente estampada, principalmente, no rosto dos mais novos. Essa era a primeira vez que todos os alunos poderiam participar do baile anual de Hogwarts, já que naquele ano seria comemorado também, a vitória conquistada na guerra há 20 anos. Entretanto a agitação maior estava nos alunos mais velhos, cuja preocupação do momento era encontrar um par adequado para o baile de inverno, o que fazia com que esquecem de todo o resto, incluindo o ataque mal explicado dos comensais a Hogsmeade. Com essa motivação, Peter caminhava apressado entre os demais alunos, durante o intervalo do almoço, procurando pela lufa-lufa que desde o início daquele ano havia conquistado a sua atenção. Não demorou muito tempo para o rapaz reconhecer os cabelos coloridos da garota, sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore próxima ao lago negro.

- Expelliarmus! - Proferiu o feitiço, desarmando Melanie, sem sequer lhe dar chance de revidar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu louco? - Gritou ela descontrolada.

- Eu quero falar com você, por isso me escuta!

- Falar comigo? - Exasperou-se – Como assim? Por que me desarmou? Você por acaso tem, noção...

- Fica quieta! Chega de escândalos e me escuta! Você tem que se afastar daquelas outras duas, elas não servem para andarem com você, elas não...

- Chega! Você é completamente maluco! - Interrompeu afastando-se do rapaz. - Não chega perto de mim, fica longe!

- Ficar longe... Mas e o baile? - Questionou Peter.

- Que baile? - Tornou a garota surpresa.

O corvinal fez menção de andar até Melanie, mas imediatamente a garota apressou-se em virar-lhe as costas e se afastar o mais rápido possível, deixando-o para trás dividido entre a decepção e a raiva de ser tão prontamente rejeitado. Algo assim nunca tinha acontecido antes...

- Hi, hi, hi... Essa não é a maneira mais romântica de se chamar alguém para o baile. - Sorriu Sophie, aproximando-se.

- Agora não! - Cortou Peter sem paciência.

- Ai nem, não fica tão chateado, se você quiser, eu vou para o baile com você. - Falou Kayla se juntando aos dois.

O rapaz se limitou a olhá-la com desprezo, empinando o nariz em sua característica pose altiva, enquanto a garota sorria displicentemente, sem se dar conta disso.

- Não seja tão rabugento Peter. - Interveio Sophie. - Eu já te disse que os astros não estão ao seu favor... A Melanie não vai aceitar ir ao baile com você de jeito nenhum.

- Guarde todo esse besteirol de astros para você, eu não estou com cabeça para isso agora! - Pontuou, afastando-se das duas.

- Credo! Nunca vi ninguém ficar tão chateado só porque levou um fora... - Comentou Kayla.

- A culpa também é dele, quem mandou ser tão descortês.

- Descortês! Nossa Sophie, você usa palavras tão bonitas! - Sorriu. - Mas vamos deixar o mal humorado pra lá, no fim das contas ele acaba superando. Eles sempre superam. - Completou, pegando o braço da outra, arrastando-a de volta para o castelo.

- Os astros não me disseram isso...

* * *

No salão comunal do castelo, onde todos se reuniam para o almoço, o assunto que mantinha os alunos agitados era o mesmo, aliás, durante as aulas daquela manhã, tinha sido excepcionalmente complicado manter a atenção dos estudantes, até mesmo para o severo professor Malfoy.

- Mas você realmente acha que ela vai aceitar?

- Não sei Gustavo, vai lá e fala com ela... O máximo que vai acontecer é você levar um não. - Respondeu a grifinória com tranqüilidade.

- Poxa, você é amiga dela, devia saber esse tipo de coisa, vocês falam dessas coisas, não falam! Então, a Melanie nunca falou nada sobre mim? E aquele tal de Dragon, qual é a dele? Heim Estelar... Me ajuda! - Suplicou.

- Ta, ta bom... Eu vou ajudar. - Sorriu ela

- Você é o máximo! - Animou-se o rapaz, se esquecendo da comida a sua frente.

* * *

Ainda durante o intervalo das aulas, a grifinória se apressava para atender o chamado feito através do comunicador, encaminhando-se para a sala precisa, onde sabia que Melanie estava esperando. Ela com certeza teria chegado mais rápido, se não tivesse que parar no caminho para se livrar de um sonserino, que insistia em acompanhá-la para o baile.

- Caramba Mel, me desculpa pela demora... Você não vai acreditar! Aquele moleque da sonserina fica me perseguindo, só por causa de uma porcaria de beijinho. Agora ele acha que é o amor da minha vida! Por Merlin... É por isso que eu odeio pirralhos! - Começou a garota assim que entrou na sala.

- Porcaria de beijinho! Não foi isso que eu fiquei sabendo... - Disse Malfoy, chegando logo em seguida.

- Como assim você ficou sabendo? Que papo é esse? - Questionou Estelar visivelmente preocupada.

- Ah... Será que nós poderíamos prestar atenção no que é realmente importante? - Falou Melanie. - Não foi para isso que eu chamei vocês aqui.

- Ele fica espalhando para todo mundo da Sonserina, o quanto você foi... Como eu posso dizer? Ah sim, impetuosa! - Respondeu Sarah, ignorando a lufa-lufa e deliciando-se com o olhar contrariado da outra. - Existe toda uma riqueza de detalhes na narrativa dele, que são realmente interessantes de se ouvir. - Completou Sarah com sarcasmo.

- Eu vou lá matar ele! - Alterou-se a grifinória, já se virando em direção a saída enquanto puxava a sua varinha.

- Você não matar ninguém Estelar! Sossega porque temos coisas mais sérias para resolver. - Interferiu Melanie, puxando a outra pelo braço. – Aliás, eu não sei por que você está tão chateada...

- Como assim! E se o meu pai ficar sabendo!

- Eu não me preocuparia com isso Lupin, afinal tem pai por aí que é cego.

- Engraçado você dizer isso Malfoy, porque o seu também faz questão de ser quando se trata da filhinha dele. - Debochou a grifinória.

- Ta bom, já chega! Vamos parar por aqui antes que vocês duas se peguem no tapa mais uma vez. - Cortou Melanie alteando a voz. - Certo. - Continuou ela, após as outras duas ficarem em silêncio. - Chamei vocês aqui para falar do Peter...

Em alguns minutos ela narrou os acontecimentos de mais cedo, deixando bem clara toda a sua contrariedade em servir de isca para o rapaz, uma vez que estava mais do que óbvio que ele não iria contar nada para ela, não depois da sua negativa em aceitar o convite de participar de seja lá o que for que ele estava armando, isso sem contar a tentativa falha de invadir a reunião algumas semanas atrás. Afinal, a garota tinha quase certeza de que elas não conseguiram passar por despercebidas depois de todo aquele fiasco.

- Ele está desconfiando de vocês duas... - Falou ela.

- Eu nunca fiz questão de esconder a minha antipatia mesmo... - Comentou Sarah indiferente. - Mas uma coisa é certa, nós precisamos das cópias do mapa, pelo menos assim dá para ter uma idéia de quando...

- Verdade! Mel, você não conseguiu nada durante as férias não! - Quis saber Estelar.

- Qual é o seu problema Lupin, ela não tinha como fazer nada, não podemos usar magia fora do colégio!

- Ah, é mesmo... Tinha esquecido esse detalhe. - Comentou a menina de forma aérea sem prestar atenção quando a sonserina resmungou algo muito parecido com "Cabeça de vento".

- Sobre o mapa, dessa semana não passa! Garanto isso á vocês... Vou gastar todo o meu tempo livre nisso.

- Legal! Enquanto isso, eu vou tentar sei lá... Ah, antes que eu esqueça, vocês já repararam no cheiro estranho que o Peter tem? Eu não sei o que é, mas que é esquisito isso com certeza!

- Esse foi um comentário realmente útil. - Alfinetou Malfoy.

- Pelo menos nós estamos nos esforçando, a única coisa que você sabe fazer é reclamar, ta igual velha Sarah! - Falou Estelar.

- Eu não tenho culpa se sou a única aqui que tem...

- Chega! Que coisa, vocês parecem duas crianças. - Interferiu mais uma vez a lufa-lufa. - Vamos fazer o seguinte, tanto eu quanto a Estelar já servimos de isca para esses caras estranhos, é a sua vez agora Malfoy. Vai lá e joga charme para cima de algum deles e tenta descobrir alguma coisa.

- Eu adorei a idéia Mel! - Completou uma entusiasmada Estelar, ignorando a cara mal humorada da sonserina.

As garotas ainda perderam algum tempo discutindo o assunto até convencerem Malfoy, antes de se retirarem apressadas para as aulas da tarde.

* * *

- Atenção! Esse ano quinto-anistas, vocês vão prestar os Nom´s, os exames que vão avaliar o seu nível de aprendizado, por isso, para a aula de hoje, eu preparei algo que tenho certeza que todos vão gostar! - Disse o professor Lupin - Vamos, todos vocês, façam uma fila e preparem as suas varinhas, um bicho-papão pode parecer algo bem inocente, mas na verdade o que vocês vão aprender aqui é a enfrentar os seus próprios medos. - Completou feliz pela comoção que causou nos alunos.

Os curiosos estudantes se movimentaram rápido, enfileirando-se, enquanto observavam o professor de DCAT afastar as mesas e cadeiras, ao mesmo tempo, que trazia para o meio da sala um grande baú, que não parava de se mexer, uma vez que o bicho papão em seu interior debatia-se ansioso pela liberdade. Muito pacientemente Lupin explicou aos alunos todos os mistérios que envolviam a criatura assim como a sua história e também algumas curiosidades, respondendo prontamente todas as perguntas, para por fim mostrar o feitiço para rebater o animal mágico. Um a um grifinórios e sonserinos postavam-se em frente ao baú que era aberto pelo professor, liberando o bicho papão que era imediatamente repelido, deixando Remo Lupin bastante satisfeito. A aula seguia em um clima descontraído...

- Vamos Estelar! Agora é a sua vez. - Chamou. - Você sabe o que fazer.

A garota, uma das últimas da fila, caminhou até a posição indicada muito segura, e despreocupadamente esperou até que seu pai abrisse o baú, revelando a criatura que por um momento pairou diante da grifinória sem uma aparência definida. Estelar sem saber o que fazer abaixou a varinha e olhou para o seu pai, que se mantinha quieto, enquanto alguns grifinórios começam a dizer que a filha do professor não temia nada, o que a deixou bastante feliz. "É claro, afinal eu sou uma grifinória" Pensou, mas ao voltar a olhar para o bicho-papão, a garota surpreende-se ao ver a si mesma, com os cabelos desgrenhados e sujos, escondendo as suas feições.

- Ahá, isso quer dizer o que? Que ela tem medo de andar por aí descabelada? - Debochou um sonserino com os colegas de casa.

No entanto a garota não ouviu, toda a sua atenção estava voltada para o bicho papão a sua frente, que aos poucos foi levantando a sua cabeça e afastando os cabelos, até revelar uma Estelar com os olhos injetados e dentes afiados, tão proeminentes em seu sorriso sádico manchado de sangue. A grifinória sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões, esquecendo-se totalmente de onde estava, tanto que não percebeu quando a varinha escorregou de suas mãos indo rolar pelo chão da sala.

- Ridículus! - Alguém gritou ao mesmo tempo em que soava o sinal indicando o fim da aula.

Os demais estudantes assistiram chocados Sarah Malfoy sair de um dos cantos da sala, voltando a guardar em um dos bolsos do sobretudo, a varinha que acabara de usar, mantendo no rosto uma expressão de completa apatia, enquanto o professor se apressava em voltar a trancar o bicho-papão no baú. "Classe dispensada!" Ele falou um tanto alterado, dirigindo-se até sua filha que permanecia parada, enquanto os demais alunos se retiravam de sala.

- Tudo bem com você querida? - Perguntou Lupin preocupado, devolvendo a garota sua varinha.

- Eu... - Suspirou Estelar de cabeça baixa. - Eu estou ótima pai! - Disse voltando a erguer a cabeça enquanto sorria.

- Tem certeza, eu não acho que...

- Relaxa, eu estou bem, não foi nada demais. - Tranqüilizou, beijando o rosto de seu pai.

Lupin se manteve no mesmo lugar, observando sua filha sair animada da sala, como se nada de significante tivesse acontecido. Por um momento ele se culpou por passar para alguém como ela sua maldição, mas em seguida deixou esse pensamento escapulir, dando lugar ao que tinha aprendido durante todos esses anos... Tinha certeza de que a sua filha ficaria bem, afinal a garota tinha uma família que a amava e amigos, e ao contrário dele, ela nunca deixaria algo assim reger sua vida, disso Lupin tinha certeza. No final das contas, Harry Potter estava certo, ele teria cometido o maior erro de todos se não insistisse em lutar e ser feliz ao lado das pessoas que estimava, essa foi uma lição que aprendeu com seu aluno e, por isso, ele seria eternamente grato.

* * *

- Senhores! Façam silêncio! – Falou McGonagall já perdendo um pouco a paciência.

A diretora em prol dos bons costumes estava disposta a ensaiar pessoalmente os alunos, para que todos eles estivessem aptos a dançar como damas e cavaleiros no dia do baile, por isso havia planejado aqueles ensaios, porém lidar com os empolgados alunos estava se mostrando uma tarefa mais difícil do que parecia ser a princípio.

Naquele momento, os alunos do quinto ano, estavam agrupados em cantos diferentes da sala, cada casa em seu canto e em cada canto um burburinho mais alto que o outro. A diretora tentava ensinar-lhes a dança principal, uma formalidade na verdade, mas ninguém sequer prestava a atenção e quando ela pedia para que todos formassem pares para dançar, só recebia risadas em resposta.

- Vamos retomar! Senhores, por favor, formem pares. – Pontuou a senhora, tentando chamar a atenção dos estudantes, porém sem obter resposta.

- Silêncio! – Falou o professor Malfoy, de seu canto, utilizando o feitiço "Sonorus". Ele já estava farto de estar ali.

- Muito bem. – Começou a mulher, quando todos os alunos se aquietaram, enquanto dirigia ao professor de poções um sorriso de satisfação. Foi nesse momento que a sua face se iluminou, quando uma idéia lhe veio à mente. – Professor Malfoy? – Chamou a senhora olhando-o.

- Hum...

- Venha um instante aqui, por favor.

Draco observou a diretora, que lhe sorria e não gostou daquilo, porém se moveu, e lentamente foi até ela, era visível sua má vontade.

- Que tal se o senhor demonstrar como um cavaleiro se comporta perante uma dama? Creio que vindo de onde veio, sua educação impecável é mais do que um bom exemplo para esses jovens.

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, Malfoy parou ao lado de McGonagall, incrédulo com o que aquela mulher estava insinuando.

- Diretora... – Sibilou. – Onde a senhora espera chegar com isso?

- Simples meu querido. Dance comigo. Mostre aos jovens como se guia uma dama. – McGonagall ignorou a cara de Draco, já pegando na mão dele. – O senhor foi educado para dançar em grandes salões, não acho que haja melhor professor para esses rapazes. – Completou, ordenando com um gesto que a música iniciasse.

O plano da diretora surtiu o efeito esperado e logo as alunas voltaram seus olhares admirados para o professor, que guiava a diretora com uma cara de desagrado, porém de forma impecável. Já os alunos olhavam pasmos, em sua maioria rindo do professor. Porém todos estavam olhando.

- Acho que conseguimos a atenção necessária. – Falou a diretora sorrindo, pausando a música. – Porém, eu não posso explicar-lhes o passo a passo e dançar ao mesmo tempo. – Ponderou. - Senhor Malfoy, vamos eleger uma dama para que o senhor conduza.

Draco estreitou o olhar, querendo muito azarar a diretora, mas ficou quieto.

Sorrindo marotamente, a diretora passou os olhos sobre as meninas, que tão entusiasticamente se ofereciam para ser "a dama" do professor de poções, porém a mulher não iria escolher uma aluna, sabia que estava pisando em solo perigoso. Por isso olhou para o corpo docente que estava ali, com exceção dela, não havia nenhuma outra professora.

- McGonagall, eu...

- Acalme-se professor... – A senhora sorriu, ao ver a professora de transfiguração entrar no salão, acompanhada pelo professor de Herbologia. – Professora Granger?

Hermione ergueu o rosto, olhando para a diretora.

- Pois não? – Falou meio incerta, ao ver que todos ali a olhavam.

- Venha até aqui querida. – A diretora falou amigavelmente, encorajando-a a vir.

A professora o fez, enquanto caminhava, reparou nas expressões descontentes de algumas alunas ali presentes, sem entender o motivo.

- Bom. Professor Malfoy, por favor, conduza a professora Granger enquanto eu explico aos alunos a dança. – Falou a diretora guiando Hermione pelo braço, aproximando-a de Malfoy.

- Como assim? – Exclamou Hermione sem entender. Draco ia protestar, porém aproveitou-se do fato da outra ter se manifestado primeiro, para se passar por prestativo perante a diretora, deixando que a outra resolvesse a situação pelos dois.

- O que eu disse querida. É só uma dança. – Respondeu a diretora já se voltando aos alunos.

- Então. - Começou a mulher, ordenando novamente que a música começasse - Os passos a seguir que vão ser demonstrados pelos professores, fazem parte da dança principal... – A diretora olhou para os dois, que permaneciam parados, um encarando o outro, com uma expressão de total desagrado. – Professores? – Ao serem chamados eles puderam notar que não só a diretora, mas como todos os alunos os olhavam.

- Eu não vou participar disso. – Resmungou Hermione, já se virando para sair.

Nem bem a professora começou a se mover, e sentiu a mão de Malfoy puxando-a.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Draco cochichou, já com Hermione firme e suas mãos.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou alarmada, quando Malfoy postou a mão em sua cintura, começando a se mover ao ritmo da música.

- McGonagall estava ponderando em chamar a Trelawney aqui para que eu dançasse com ela. Acho que não! – Respondeu sem sequer olhá-la, Mantendo a sua característica postura e nariz empinado.

- Por que você não dança com a murta? Me solta! – Ela tentou se livrar dele, mas não conseguiu, uma vez que o professor a segurava fortemente e se movia de forma rápida, ou Hermione "dançava" ou ela seria atropelada. Não havia tempo para uma reação.

- Eu até que poderia, mas trocar uma assombração por outra não é um bom negócio. – Respondeu, girando Hermione com certa força. – Porém. Creio que a murta ainda seria melhor companhia, uma vez que ela não reclama tanto quanto você.

- Muito bem! – Exclamou a diretora, que iniciou as explicações com relação aos passos.

- Pra você toda mulher que não baba com um sorriso seu é idiota não é! Pois saiba que é o contrário... - A única saída da professora era reclamar, pois se sentia como refém naquela dança, e para complicar, Draco guiava bem até de mais, restando à professora apenas a opção de se deixar levar afinal, ela nem precisava pensar no que estava fazendo. - Tem que ser muito idiota para cair aos pés de um perdedor como você.

- Ou trouxa... – Completou quando a puxou para si.

Hermione ficou vermelha de tão irritada com o comentário, porém esse ato involuntário foi interpretado de forma errada pelo outro.

- Que lindo... Até a frígida da professora Granger fica vermelha perante a minha presença. Ahá, não se acostume com isso, pois essa foi a primeira e a última vez que você me teve tão perto. – Comentou Draco com o seu melhor sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Mas que... Malfoy! Você é ridículo! Fica se vangloriando, mas não passa de um idiota covarde! – A professora já não estava pensando em formas melhores de ofender ao outro, disse o lhe veio à mente.

- Hum... Você parece com a filha do Lupin. Quando pressionada, começa a falar bobagens sem sentido. Porém você já está meio velhinha para isso... Ainda mais para alguém como você, que já está tão perto da crise da meia idade.

O professor estava sacaneando a outra abertamente, disposto a fazer daquela dança um martírio para a mulher em seus braços. Estar ali, em uma posição superior, lhe deixou de extremo bom humor negro. Já Hermione, estava cada vez mais desgostosa, o que tornava urgente a sua saída dali, pois sentia que mais um pouco, iria bater no professor ali mesmo, na frente dos alunos.

- E o que você entende sobre isso Malfoy? – Ela estava se amaldiçoando por não conseguir raciocinar direito. O maldito perfume forte do outro entrava violentamente por suas narinas, dificultando ainda mais o raciocínio. "Maldita fragrância de zinco!" era só o que conseguia pensar.

- Claro que entendo... Quando os homens chegam à meia idade, ficam mais atraentes, maduros e seguros. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mirando a mulher a sua frente. – Já as mulheres, bom, ficam decadentes, cheias de pés de galinhas, viram compradoras compulsivas de cremes e poções milagrosas, que obviamente não funcionam como o esperado e sem contar é claro, as gordurinhas que marcam presença... – Concluiu rindo da própria comparação.

- Ridículo! – Hermione tentou sair novamente dos braços do professor, causando risos ao outro, que se divertia com as falhas tentativas de se livrar dele. - Por que você não vai se divertir com a murta Malfoy? - Ela estava cansada daquilo. - Aposto que ela está esperando para ouvir suas lamentações e claro limpar suas lágrimas... – A professora falou de forma mordaz, sentido que havia retomado o controle.

Draco Malfoy soltou bruscamente a mulher, sem olhá-la, retirando-se rapidamente do salão, deixando Hermione para trás sem entender.

- Hum... então, agora eu quero que todos formem pares para treinar o que aprenderam. – A diretora ordenou rapidamente, não dando tempo para perguntas.

Prontamente os alunos iniciaram o troca-troca de lugares, buscando pares, instalando uma ligeira "muvuca" no local.

- Hum... Estelar, você gostaria de... – Começou um rapaz da Corvinal.

- Agora não! – Pontuou a garota desviando-se do menino enquanto seguia apressada na direção de Gustavo Thompson. – Vem comigo. – Falou ao chegar perto do outro, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Espera Estelar, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou ele um tanto quanto surpreso.

- Você não pediu a minha ajuda? Pois então, estou ajudando... – Explicou sem dar tempo de o rapaz processar a informação. – Melanie. – Chamou parando em frente à lufa-lufa. – O Gustavo quer dançar com você. – Disse empurrando-o na direção da garota. – Agora é com você. – Completou em voz baixa, próximo ao ouvido do Grifinório enquanto batia amigavelmente em seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que piscava significativamente para Melanie.

A garota logo se afastou, deixando os dois sozinhos, que prontamente começaram a conversar. Muito satisfeita com a sua função de cupido, Estelar começou a sua missão de fugir daquele ensaio o mais rápido possível. De maneira despercebida, encaminhou-se na direção da saída, dispensando um ou outro convite para dançar, até que conseguiu chegar a porta por onde saiu ligeira, ainda assim tendo tempo para ver um rapaz se aproximando de Malfoy.

- Ei Sarah?

- O que é Nott? – Respondeu a garota se virando para o colega.

- Então... Nós vamos juntos ao baile? – Perguntou o menino sorrindo.

- Hum... Pode... – Sarah estava prestes a responder afirmativamente, quando se deparou com outro sonserino a sua frente, um dos amigos do Peter, ela o vira na reunião. – Pode esquecer Nott. – Cortou rapidamente, indo até seu alvo, deixando o garoto estático sem entender.

- Ei, Devon? – Chamou a garota se aproximou do menino.

- Pois não? – Respondeu encarando-a.

A sonserina sorriu. Sorriso esse que foi prontamente retribuído.

- Então, você quer ir ao baile comigo? – Falou indo direto ao ponto.

- Eu? Hã... – O menino sorriu de forma tosca, o que irritou profundamente a garota.

- É, você. – Tentou responder da forma mais paciente possível, não queria afastá-lo.

- Claro! – Ele ainda sorria debilmente.

- Então... Vamos ensaiar... – Sarah puxou o garoto pelo braço, tentando se manter calma. Ela tinha planos para aquele sonserino, iria conseguir algumas informações a respeito daquele grupo, nem que tivesse que usar uma poção para isso... Definitivamente iria mostrar as outras duas o quanto ela poderia ser eficiente quando queria.

* * *

-... Ficaram doidos! Para falar a verdade, os meus pais demoraram um bom tempo pra aceitarem que eu sou um bruxo. Até hoje ainda me fazem umas perguntas meio esquisitas... É engraçado. – Falou o rapaz.

- Dá para imaginar... - Respondeu a lufa-lufa também sorridente. - No meu caso já foi mais simples. A minha mãe é bruxa, daí o meu pai já tinha uma idéia de algumas coisas.

- E ele aceitou tudo numa boa? No geral, os trouxas não conseguem encarar a bruxaria de uma forma positiva.

- Isso é por causa de todo aquele misticismo que existe. Sabe aquele lance de que os bruxos comem criancinhas e tal...

- Verdade! Uma coisa agente tem que admitir, a imaginação deles é fértil. – Completou Gustavo em meio às gargalhadas.

Já fazia algum tempo que os dois estavam caminhado pelos jardins do castelo após o ensaio, enquanto conversavam calmamente. Essa era a primeira vez, desde o início do ano letivo, que conseguiam conversar direito. Todas as outras vezes, o máximo que conseguiam, era trocar umas poucas palavras. "Preciso me lembrar de agradecer a Estelar por isso" Pensava Melanie muito contente.

- Então... – Começou o grifinório. – Eu estava pensando, sobre o baile sabe! Eu sei que está um pouco em cima e tal, mas se você ainda não tiver um par, eu queria saber se você...

- Melanie! – Gritou alguém, chamando a atenção do casal.

- Peter! – Surpreendeu-se a menina.

- Eu quero falar com você! – Disse ele taxativo, enquanto pegava a Lufa-lufa pelo braço, se apresando para afastá-la do outro.

- Você por acaso está ficando maluco! – Gritou ela. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Fica longe de mim! – Completou tentando, sem sucesso, soltar-se das mãos do rapaz.

- Eu não quero saber! Você vai me ouvir e...

- Ô cara, solta ela! – Interveio Gustavo, tentando ser educado.

- Fica fora disso! – Respondeu rispidamente o Corvinal.

- Peter me solta agora, ou eu juro que amaldiçôo você. – Ameaçou.

- Fica quieta! Você por acaso sabe com quem está falando? – Gritou ele de volta. - Não tente me ameaçar porque você não faz idéia do que eu posso...

Peter não pode completar o que dizia, uma vez que foi acertado diretamente no rosto, por um soco desferido sem aviso pelo Grifinório.

- Nenhum marmanjo ameaça uma garota na minha frete e fica em pé para contar a história. – Falou Gustavo sério.

- Seu babaca! – Esbravejou o outro. – Não faz idéia do que acabou de fazer...

- Ah, eu faço sim! – Cortou, segurando o outro pelo colarinho. - E vou fazer de novo se você se aproximar da Melanie outra vez, entendeu bem? Dá o fora Dragon, enquanto você ainda tem um pouco de dignidade – Completou empurrando-o.

Por alguns segundos Peter encarou Melanie e Gustavo, enquanto realinhava as suas vestes, até que resolveu se afastar. "Maldita! Nenhuma menina metida vai me fazer de palhaço, isso vai ter volta, com toda a certeza." Pensava enfurecido, enquanto se encaminhava rápido de volta para o castelo.

- Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem Gustavo, obrigada. – Respondeu a menina sorrindo, mesmo ainda estando um pouco nervosa.

- Tem certeza? Não acha melhor comunicar a algum professor o que aconteceu aqui? – Quis saber o rapaz preocupado.

- Não, ta tudo bem. É melhor deixar pra lá...

- Você quem sabe, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa fala comigo, ok!

- Ok! Então... – Começou ela, tentando retomar o assunto de onde tinham parado.

- Então...

- O que você estava dizendo?

- Ah sim, verdade! É que eu queria saber se você... Sabe? Se você quer, se já não tiver sido convidada por ninguém, é claro! – Dizia Gustavo visivelmente atrapalhado.

- Eu ainda não tenho par para o baile... Estava esperando você me convidar. – Falou Melanie decidida.

- Uau, tudo certo então. – Respondeu o rapaz sem disfarçar o sorriso de satisfação. – Vamos juntos para o baile, você e eu, certo!

- Sim, vamos juntos. – Tornou a menina, voltando ao clima descontraído de antes.

* * *

A semana foi passando, e os alunos dividiam o tempo entre os estudos e os ensaios para o baile, que estava cada vez mais perto, o que só aumentava o clima de excitação e ansiedade entre os jovens estudantes. No entanto, ainda existiam outros assuntos que ocupavam as mentes de alguns alunos em especial.

- Espero que tenha nos chamado aqui para algo de útil Belford. – Disse Malfoy.

- Totalmente útil na verdade! – Respondeu a lufa-lufa. – Podem me agradecer, porque eu acabei de fazer mais três mapas do maroto. – Completou muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Eu não acredito! – Animou-se Estelar.

- Hum... Já estava mesmo na hora.

- Não tem de quê Sarah. – Falou Melanie já acostumada com o humor nada sociável da sonserina. – Aqui... – Continuou, entregando as outras duas os pergaminhos. – O feitiço que aciona o mapa é o mesmo do original, está tudo praticamente idêntico. A única diferença é que eu incluí um pedaço da floresta proibida, nada demais, é só um pedacinho.

- Você é incrível Mel! Sabia que ia conseguir... – Parabenizou a grifinória enquanto abraçava a outra.

Ao mesmo tempo Sarah apressava-se em proferir o feitiço para conferir a eficácia do mapa em suas mãos, que prontamente revelou os diversos corredores do castelo, incluindo as pessoas em seu interior. "A lufa-lufa é inteligente, tenho que admitir." Pensou ela sem esconder o meio sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Porém logo voltou a ficar séria, ao localizar no mapa a segunda pessoa com quem mais discutia naquele colégio, Peter Dragon.

- O Dragon está de novo junto com aquele pessoal, todos enfiados dentro da biblioteca. – Comentou.

- Por falar no Peter, vocês repararam em como ele está diferente? – Questionou Melanie.

- Como assim diferente? – Quis saber Estelar.

- Diferente ué! Não sei explicar... Ele só me parece mais sombrio, sei lá! Às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que ele fica me observando, e sinceramente isso é apavorante.

- Relaxa Mel, qualquer coisa você chama o Gustavo e ele te defende. – Falou Estelar risonha.

- Olha, se vocês duas vão entrar, de novo, nesse papo de namorinhos eu vou embora. – Resmungou a sonserina.

- Dá um tempo Sarah! Só porque você vai ter que ir ao baile com o tal de Devon, e não com quem queria, não quer dizer que tem o direito de estragar a nossa alegria.

- Nossa alegria! – Debochou a sonserina. – Até onde eu sei, você é a única aqui que ainda não tem um par Lupin...

- Isso é uma questão de média, querida. – Tornou Estelar igualmente debochada. – Mas te garanto que não foi por falta de convite. De qualquer forma, o que importa é que eu vou para o baile com o Ted, assim não preciso ficar ouvindo as crises de ciúmes do mau pai. Sem contar que as outras meninas vão ficar morrendo de inveja... Nessas horas é bem útil ter um irmão bonitão. – Completou animada.

- Só você mesmo para enxergar qualquer vantagem nisso... E de qualquer forma, está perdendo tempo, porque eu duvido que o seu pai se convença do seu bom comportamento com isso! – Disse Sarah.

- Não precisa ficar tão nervosa Sarah... Se for boazinha, eu deixo você dançar com o meu irmão, tenho certeza que isso vai te deixar menos rabugenta!

- Vai para o inferno Lupin! – Exasperou-se a menina.

- Você também provoca Estelar... – Comentou a lufa-lufa vendo a outra sair da sala precisa, batendo violentamente a porta ao passar.

- É força do hábito, não consigo evitar. – Respondeu marotamente.

- Sei...

- Então, também não posso demorar. Tenho que aproveitar esse tempo vago, preciso convencer o meu pai a me dar um vestido novo.

- Um vestido novo? Mas a sua mãe não mandou um pacote para você esses dias?

- É mandou. Mas eu não posso sair por aí usando um vestido lilás de estrelinhas rosa...

- Caramba, o senso de moda da sua mãe é bem... Hum... Diferente.

- Eu na verdade considero nulo, mas se você quer ser gentil, tudo bem.

- Ok. – Tornou Melanie sorrindo. – Eu também preciso ir, tenho aula de transfiguração agora...

* * *

Melanie teve que se desculpar muitas vezes com a professora Granger, por chegar atrasada em sua aula sem um bom motivo, e ela sentiu-se realmente aliviada por não perder pontos para a sua casa. Nessas horas, é que valia todo o esforço para ser a melhor aluna em transfiguração... A garota entrou em sala e logo estranhou a disposição das mesas, todas colocadas aos pares, ficando ainda mais preocupada ao reparar quem estava sentado na cadeira que fazia par com o único lugar vazio.

- Senhorita Belford sente-se com o Sr. Dragon, hoje nós estamos trabalhando em duplas. – Anunciou a professora.

A lufa-lufa obedeceu e se sentou no lugar indicado, fazendo questão de manter o olhar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o rapaz a sua frente. Em silêncio ouviu as instruções da tarefa e logo começou o seu trabalho, tentando não deixar transparecer o seu nervosismo, mas era complicado afinal, ainda que não encarasse o corvinal, ela tinha a estranha certeza de que Peter estava sorrindo e divertindo-se com a situação, o que a deixava ainda mais apreensiva. Melanie esforçou-se além da conta para transfigurar o mais rápido possível a maldita almofada no pombo branco pedido pela professora, por isso assumiu a tarefa sem nem ao menos questionar o seu parceiro, tendo todo o seu trabalho recompensado após alguns minutos, quando finalmente conseguiu o que queria.

- Até que enfim... – Suspirou a menina aliviada.

- Você não deveria ficar animada. – Falou Peter. – Acidentes podem acontecer... – Completou o rapaz exibindo no rosto um sádico sorriso.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara à sala, Melanie o encarou a tempo de ver o rapaz sacar a varinha para em seguida desenhar no ar um semicírculo, fazendo um feitiço sem pronunciá-lo em voz alta. Chocada a garota assistiu o pombo, há pouco tempo transfigurado, ter a sua cabeça separada do corpo, manchado a mesa de sangue, sem se conter, a garota soltou um grito de horror, abafado pelo som do sinal. Assustada, olhou ao redor procurando pela professora, que estava ao fundo da sala auxiliando uma outra dupla, a teria chamado, mas Peter tocou em sua mão, por isso voltou a olhá-lo, que sem esperar uma resposta, já se levantava enquanto juntava o seu material, exibindo nos lábios um sorriso de satisfação. Sobre a mesa, o antes pombo degolado havia voltado a ser a almofada de veludo vermelho. Confusa a garota o viu se afastar, saindo de sala junto com os demais alunos.

- Está se sentindo bem Senhorita Belford? Você está pálida. – Preocupo-se Hermione.

- Ah... Não foi nada professora... – Respondeu Melanie, tentando aparentar uma calma que não tinha. – Só fiquei um pouco tonta, acho que foi porque não tive tempo de almoçar direito. – Mentiu.

- É melhor não ficar tanto tempo sem comer, isso não é saudável.

- Eu sei professora, não vou mais fazer isso. – Falou a menina sorrindo, enquanto juntava o seu material, para logo se dirigir a saída da sala.

"Merlin! Eu estou começando a falar igualzinho a Senhora Weasley." Pensou Hermione, voltando a sua mesa, tinha muito trabalho para fazer, aliás, essa era a única coisa que ela fazia ultimamente, trabalhar!

* * *

Dragon andava apressado pelos corredores, carrancudo e mal humorado, ele não se importava com o que as pessoas pensariam a respeito, por vê-lo de tal forma, para falar a verdade, não tinha porque se preocupar com isso afinal, não devia satisfação do que fazia para qualquer pessoa daquele castelo. "Eu estou acima disso!" Pensava o rapaz com freqüência. Enquanto caminha pisando duro, ponderava tudo o que havia acontecido desde o início daquele ano, quando a sua importância aumentou tão drasticamente dentro da sociedade ao qual pertencia, e no final das contas, só conseguia se ver como um tolo, alguém bobo o suficiente por se deixar levar por uma menina, que no final das contas não passava de apenas mais uma. Pensar em Melanie, só aumentava o mau humor do rapaz, que parecia poder explodir de raiva e rancor a qualquer momento. "Quem ela pensa que é? Eu sou muito melhor do que aquele grifinório almofadinha... Vaca interesseira! Vou fazer você se arrepender do que fez..." O garoto interrompeu a sua linha de raciocínio ao chegar do lado de fora do castelo, para observar os poucos alunos que se aventuravam no frio que aos poucos se acentuava, uma vez que o sol já estava começando a se por. Mas foi quando o corvinal avistou Sarah Malfoy, sentada próxima a fonte, lendo um pesado livro, que ele resolveu esclarecer algumas coisas, por isso caminhou até a garota ao invés de seguir o seu rumo.

- Malfoy. – Chamou.

Muito calmamente a menina desviou o olhar do livro, para encarar com desprezo o rapaz a sua frente, que mantinha no rosto uma expressão muito parecida com a dela.

- O que você quer?

- Me responda uma coisa... Para alguém que se julga tão inteligente, você realmente acha que pode me enganar?

- Seja mais específico, porque eu não faço a menor idéia do que está falando... – Respondeu.

- Não se faça de tonta, porque isso você não é! – Tornou de forma rude. – Você cometeu um grande erro sabia! Deveria ter aceitado o meu convite quando teve a chance, agora é tarde demais.

- Pare de tomar o meu tempo Dragon... Faça-me um favor, desaparece da minha frente!

- Engraçado! Eu fico me perguntando que tipo de pessoa é você, que diz não se importar com nada e se empenha tanto em descobrir o que acontece nas minhas reuniões... Está inclusive se prestando a andar com a insuportável da Lupin! Quem vocês pensam que enganam?

Por um momento Sarah ficou sem saber o que responder. "Ele sabe que invadimos a reunião!" Pensou preocupada. Porém, sua mente rápida, logo tratou de encontrar uma saída.

- Que coisa... - Falou levantando-se. - No final das contas até que você não é tão burro. - Sorriu com sarcasmo a garota. - Mas não perca o seu tempo pensando no que eu faço, ou com quem eu ando por aí... Preocupe-se com os seus seguidores afinal, ter ao seu lado pessoas como a Malfatini, faz com que qualquer plano que você tenha esteja fadado ao fracasso.

- Não tenha tanta certeza Malfoy. Existem muitas coisas que você sequer...

- E aí Peter! - Gritou Estelar enquanto acertava um sonoro tapa no ombro do rapaz, para em seguida se postar ao lado da sonserina.

- Você por acaso perdeu o juízo? - Gritou ele. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Seguinte, eu vou resumir... Se você se meter com a Melanie de novo, eu acabo contigo! Entendeu? - Disse séria. - Viu só! Eu também sei fazer ameaças. - Completou sorrindo com sarcasmo.

O corvinal encarou Estelar por um tempo, depois também observou Sarah, que se mantinha quieta, e por um momento, pairou no ar um clima de completa hostilidade entre os três, mas que logo foi quebrado quando o rapaz começou a sorrir abertamente, o que deixou as duas garotas confusas.

- Vocês não fazem a menor idéia de onde estão se metendo... – Resmungou ele ainda sorrindo. – Sejam espertas e fiquem longe do meu caminho! – Completou agora voltando a sua habitual postura séria.

- Escuta aqui ô "projeto de bruxo das trevas", eu não vou engolir desaforo seu! Por isso...

- Do que você me chamou? – Perguntou de forma altiva.

- Disso aí mesmo que você escutou. – Respondeu a grifinória em tom abusado. – Mas se quiser eu posso repetir, afinal não...

- É melhor tomar cuidado com as suas palavras Lupin, ou pode acabar se arrependendo, aliás, vocês duas. – Disse Peter com mordacidade.

- Vá em frente Dragon, continue nos ameaçando, olha só como eu estou morrendo de medo! – Debochou Sarah enquanto Estelar ria de forma audível.

O rapaz avançou na direção da grifinória, mas retrocedeu ao avistar um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano, que caminhavam apressados voltando para dentro do castelo. Rapidamente Peter se virou, começando a andar, dando por encerrada a discussão, disposto a voltar para o seu salão comunal.

- Babaca... – Resmungou Estelar.

Ao ouvir a garota, Peter sentiu o seu sangue ferver e imediatamente tornou a se virar, voltando o pouco caminho percorrido enquanto sacava a sua varinha, no entanto, não foi rápido o suficiente e antes até mesmo de proferir o feitiço que tinha em mente, já havia sido desarmado pela grifinória.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso Lupin. – Esbravejou ele.

- Peter você é uma saco sabia! – Falou Estelar, ainda mantendo no rosto uma expressão divertida.

- Eu vou destruir vocês duas, eu vou...

- Quer saber, você já me encheu. – Reclamou Sarah com apatia, também sacando a sua varinha e apontando-a para o rapaz.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – Perguntou Peter visivelmente preocupado.

Por um momento as garotas trocaram olhares cúmplices, como se combinassem mentalmente o próximo passo, antes que o corvinal desse um segundo passo adiante, dois raios de luz vermelha o atingiram no peito, lançando-o violentamente para trás, fazendo com que o garoto passasse por um dos arbustos do jardim, caindo desmaiado do outro lado. "Estupefaça" foi o feitiço executado com igual maestria por Sarah e Estelar.

- Além de tudo é covarde. – Disse a grifinória.

- Pois é... – Falou a outra voltando a guardar a varinha.

A sonserina teria estendido o seu comentário, mas guardou silêncio ao escutar uma movimentação próxima ao arbusto onde o rapaz havia caído.

- Droga! – Resmungou ela. – Agora nós vamos ter que...

- Não! – Cortou Estelar taxativa. – Vai embora Sarah! Não vai dar tempo das duas saírem daqui sem que nos vejam... Por isso, vai você que eu seguro quem estiver vindo.

- O que você está falando? – Perguntou Chocada.

- Estou te devendo umas, então vai nessa! Mais uma detenção na minha ficha não vai fazer a menor diferença. – Respondeu a menina sorrindo.

- Mas...

- Vai logo Malfoy, que merda! – Irritou-se.

Ainda confusa, Sarah apressou-se para sair do local, bem na hora em que o monitor da lufa-lufa chegava junto com o professor Longbotton, que passava por perto, dirigindo-se mais uma vez para as estufas, quando tudo aconteceu. Ele vinha levitando Dragon, ainda desacordado.

* * *

Já fazia alguns bons minutos que Estelar estava sentada dentro da sala da McGonagall, enquanto esta transcorria um discurso interminável, sobre boas maneiras e uso correto da magia. "Caramba, essa nem é a primeira vez que eu estuporo alguém... Não sei por que ela ta tão nervosa. Pela idade que tem, é bem capaz de ter uma síncope se continuar gritando desse jeito" Pensava a garota, sem prestar atenção em sequer uma palavra dita pela diretora.

-... Você por acaso compreende o que fez senhorita Lupin? – Perguntou a mulher exasperada. – Estelar! – Gritou após não obter resposta da garota, que se assustou ao ouvir o próprio nome. – Me diga o que você está tentando provar? Por que se empenha tanto em causar confusão? Eu sinceramente não entendo como consegue ter um comportamento desses... – Falou encarando-a, que só agora se mantinha atenta.

- Mas diretora, eu não ataquei o Peter, só me defendi. – Argumentou a menina, usando a sua velha tática de olhos brilhantes e voz chorosa.

- Pode ir parando por aí mesmo senhorita! – Exclamou McGonagall. – Esse tipo de truque não funciona comigo. Pode convencer o seu pai... – Falou a mulher, indicando com um gesto o professor Remo, parado em um canto. "Ah, valeu! Agora mesmo é que eu vou passar a eternidade de castigo..." Pensou a grifinória ao ver a carranca de seu pai. – Olhe para mim! – Chamou. – Vou lhe dar um aviso Estelar, você está por um fio entende? A quantidade de caos que você já causou, é inadmissível. Olhe para isso! – Disse a mulher jogando sobre a mesa, um amarrado de pastas com diversos pergaminhos em seu interior. – Essa é a sua ficha escolar. Está cheia desse jeito, porque aí estão relatadas todas as suas traquinagens e detenções, que obviamente não surtem o efeito necessário, por isso, eu estou disposta a tomar uma atitude drástica. Se você aprontar mais uma das suas Estelar, eu juro, por mais que me doa, que expulso você deste colégio. – Concluiu a diretora cansada.

Estelar manteve-se quieta, estava chocada demais para ter qualquer tipo de reação. Nunca achou que algo assim poderia acontecer...

- Diretora. – Chamou o professor de Herbologia.

- Entre Senhor Longbotton. Como está o aluno?

- Ele está bem. A enfermeira já o liberou, não foi nada demais na verdade... - Respondeu.

- Nada demais! Por favor, Neville... – Chocou-se a senhora. – Tudo bem. – Suspirou tentando recobrar a compostura. – Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Bem... Disse, mas eu não acho que ele esteja certo. Deve estar confuso, ou algo parecido, eu não sei. Acreditem vocês, o Senhor Dragon me contou que foi estuporado não só pela Estelar, mas também pela Senhorita Malfoy. – Falou o professor achando graça. – Onde já se viu? Logo elas duas...

- Vai ver ele bateu a cabeça. – Interferiu Estelar. – Nunca que eu iria me ferrar sozinha, enquanto a Sarah fica por aí, bancando a filhinha perfeita do papai.

- Comporte-se Estelar! Se limite a responder apenas quando lhe fizerem alguma pergunta. – Esbravejou Lupin. – Que absurdo, eu nunca imaginei que chegaria o dia, em que eu sentiria tanta vergonha do comportamento de um filho meu!

- Pai eu não...

- Nem mais uma palavra mocinha! Você já está grande o suficiente para entender as coisas, e também para arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos. Por isso diretora, sinta-se à vontade para fazer o que achar melhor, sem levar em consideração os laços de amizade. – Concluiu o homem, controlando-se para não dar uns tapas em sua filha pela primeira vez.

- Muito bem. – Começou McGonagall. – Eu não vou lhe dar uma detenção Senhorita Lupin. Afinal de contas, já está mais do que comprovado que é uma perda de tempo... Mas como castigo, você só poderá ir para o baile depois de uma hora e meia, que a festa já tiver começado. Entendido?

- Sim senhora. – Respondeu a garota de cabeça baixa.

- Hum... Você deveria era ser proibida de ir à festa, isso sim! – Voltou a falar o professor de DCAT.

- Não pai, isso não, por favor... – Choramingou Estelar. – Já me proibiu de ir ao do ano passado, eu não quero ficar de fora esse ano também.

Lupin teria repreendido a menina mais uma vez, mas foi só olhá-la, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas, para sentir o seu coração apertar e toda a raiva passar, para ele, simplesmente era impossível ficar zangado com a filha durante muito tempo...

- Isso é tudo, mas lembre-se Estelar, se você sair da linha mais uma vez, eu não vou ser tão condescendente, fui clara? Certo então... – Continuou após ver a garota confirmar, ao menear positivamente a cabeça. – Pode se retirar agora. – Pontuou a diretora.

Lentamente a Grifinória se levantou da cadeira, um tanto quanto receosa, dirigindo-se até onde estava seu pai.

- O senhor sente mesmo vergonha de mim pai? – Perguntou cabisbaixa.

- Claro que não meu bem! – Respondeu o homem de forma carinhosa, esquecendo-se de onde estava ao abraçar fortemente a menina.

Sem demora, os Lupin´s se retiraram da sala, restando apenas a diretora e o professor de Herbologia.

- Diretora, a senhora vai mesmo expulsar a Estelar do colégio, caso ela faça mais alguma besteira? – Quis saber Neville preocupado.

- Claro que não... – Respondeu com tranqüilidade a mulher. – Acredito que só o susto que ela passou aqui, já foi o suficiente para mantê-la quieta por um bom tempo. – Concluiu.

- Espero que sim...

* * *

- Malditas sejam! – Gritou enquanto arremessava à parede um pesado porta retratos, que se partiu em diversos pedaços.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Questionou Sophie entrando no quarto do amigo, lacrando a porta e também isolando o som com feitiços.

- Aquelas desgraçadas... Quem elas pensam que são? Isso não vai ficar assim Sophie, de jeito nenhum eu vou deixar isso passar... – Esbravejava o rapaz transtornado. – Elas não podem me humilhar dessa forma, não mesmo! Vou fazer com que se arrependam amargamente, cada uma delas, até mesmo aquela aproveitadora da Melanie.

- Tente se controlar Peter. – Ponderou a menina. – Vai ser melhor para você não se envolver mais com elas, acredite em mim...

- Eu não quero saber! – Cortou ele rudemente. – Não vou deixar isso barato. Escreva o que estou lhe dizendo Sophie, eu vou fazer de tudo para acabar com a vida delas! E você sabe que posso, sabe que eu sou capaz.

- Olha, eu sei que você não vai me escutar, mas eu sou sua amiga, e tenho a obrigação de te avisar... Não tente nada contra elas, os astros me disseram, não é você quem vai...

- Fica quieta Sophie! Não me importa o que você viu, leu, ou eu sei lá o que com as estrelas... Nada e nem ninguém vai me parar agora. – Falou de forma taxativa. – Eu definitivamente vou fazer todas as três caírem gritando aos meus pés. – Concluiu Peter sorrindo sadicamente.

* * *

**N/A(Ariene): **Essa finalmente é a última parte da trindade du mal, cheia de bloqueios de criatividade! Mas fazer o que! Eram capítulos necessários para explicar a postura de alguns dos personagens daqui para frente... Por isso espero que gostem, afinal ainda existem algumas cenas dignas de boas risadas. (Se vocês não rirem, não liguem... Sou eu que tenho humor negro.).

**N/A(Bárbara): **Sim, me motiva estar postando logo esse cap.. Porém, quanto mais cap's nós atualizamos, mais eu vou ficando desesperada, pq além de falta de tempo, nós estamos com certos bloqueios de criatividade... Já estou vendo a hora de ter que atualizar de duas em duas semanas... AFF...

**N/A(Ariene)²: **SPOILER! Esse é o último capítulo antes do baile, por isso estou particularmente ansiosa para chegar logo essa parte da trama, que por nós jogadores, foi considerada o marco de toda a história que veio a seguir. Ficaram curiosos? Pois então, aguardem e confiram...

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Sim... o Baile... que baile.. foi o melhor capítulo até agora... hauhaua, pena que vcs vão ter que esperar pra ver... Muitos conceitos que vcs fazem sobre os personagens serão revistos!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Carol: **Pow Carol, relaxa nada de yuri nessa joça... E sim, você nem te noção do quanto "Du Mal" o Peter pode ser...

**H.R.S: **Huhauhau, a Ariene veio tirar sarro comigo, dizendo que vc foi a única que reconheceu o esforço da Estelar... Mas fala sério... Nem foi algo tão complicado assim.. Porém defendendo a honra da grifinória, eu afirmo que ela não pegou mais de dois meninos no colégio.. o resto é só fama mesmo... Estelar é quase uma santa... Suas teorias... bom, vc poderia exteriorizar algumas, ai ficaria registrado se vc vai acertar ou não né? E sim, a risada da Sophie é bem bizarra mesmo... Eu gostava daquela huhuhu, mas acho essa meio pirua... então foi a hihihi, pra dar o entender sinistro da coisa...

**Agradecendo a quem lê a fic, e reforçando que é importante para nós e nossos egos que vcs comentem!**

**

* * *

**

**Melanie: #Levanta uma plaquinha escrito: EU AMO DRACO MALFOY#**

**Estelar: #Levanta outra plaquinha escrito: EU AMO DRACO MALFOY# **

**Melanie: #Olha para o lado# Hi Estelar, a gente teve a mesma idéia! **

**Estelar: Pois é! Que legal! Mas fala sério... Queria eu estar no lugar da Hermione naquele momento! **

**Melanie: Só você? #olhinhos brilhando# Ai, ele é lindo demais! **

**Estelar: Pois é... #suspira# **

**Sarah: Eu não acredito que vocês estão realmente fazendo isso. #Gota# #Silêncio# **

**#Silêncio# **

**Sarah: EI VOCÊS DUAS! **

**#Suspiros# **

**#Suspiros# **

**Sarah: #Ficando brava# Vocês duas querem parar de babar pelo meu pai? Melanie: Ai Ai... Professor Malfoy... **

**Estelar: Pois é... **

**Sarah: Vem ca? Sugaram a pouca massa cerebral que vocês tinham? #Suspiro# **

**#Suspiro# **

**Sarah: #Ficando super brava# **

**Sarah: Hurrrrg... Já chega! Estupefaça! Estupefaça! **

**POF**

**Sarah: E eu que pensei que fosse possível acabar algum capítulo sem estuporar ninguém... ¬¬ #Sai de fininho#**

**#No castelo de Hogwarts#**

**Draco: #Espirro# Por Merlin, acho que alguém estava falando de mim. **

**Draco:#Espirro# Que coisa. **

**Draco: #Espirro# Eu nem estou resfriado... **

**Draco: #MEGA espirro# Que isso! **

**Draco: #HIPER Espirro# Que droga! Vou voltar para minha cama! #Mal Humorado#**

**#Nos confins de Hogwarts# **

**Murta que geme: Então! Estamos aqui mais uma vez companheiras do fã clube do professor #1 de Hogwarts! Vamos aceitar duas novas integrantes...**

**Melanie: #Levanta uma plaquinha escrito: EU AMO DRACO Malfoy (com foto do professor)# **

**Estelar: #Levanta outra plaquinha escrito: EU AMO DRACO Malfoy (com uma mecha de cabelo do professor)#**

**Todas as alunas de Hogwarts: #suspiro coletivo# **

**Murta que geme: #empolgada# Vamos falar do nosso amado Draquinho! YEAAAAAAAA!**

**Todas: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Draco: #MEGA-ULTRA-HIPER-MASTER Espirro# Hurg... Se eu descubro quem está falando de mim... Juro que mato! **

**Bonnie Pink – Evil and Flowers**

_Você pode encontrar o mal em todo lugar  
Se dirigindo às suas flores  
Corra, corra e se esconda como puder  
Vão te pegar _

_Sempre estão prontos em sua mente  
Nenhum homem vivo pode vê-los  
Eles aparecem conforme as flores caem  
Então você deve ir _

_Ir a algum lugar para encontrar a si mesmo  
Se você não puder se ajudar  
Embora o mal e as flores ambos vêm e vão _

_De qualquer forma, você não tem que encontrar escolha  
Passando horas vagas  
Meio longas pra você superar  
Quem sabe a que lugar pertence  
Estamos sempre petrificados e amarrados  
Queria poder subir uma escada  
Noite escura, noite escura virá muito em breve  
E então você tem que ir _

_Ir a algum lugar para encontrar a si mesmo  
Se você não puder se ajudar  
Embora o mal e as flores ambos vêm e vão  
O mal e as flores ambos vêm e…  
O mal e as flores ambos vêm e vão _

_O Mal e as flores_

_O Mal e as flores_


	15. Capítulo 14 I Believe: Ato1 Céu

**Capítulo 14 – I Believe - Ato.1- Céu. **

"_Eu acredito, eu acredito  
Acredito que ainda temos valor  
A luta você verá  
Há esperança para o mundo esta noite  
Eu acredito, eu acredito"_

A noite perfeita. Essa era a definição para aquela noite, uma celebração de vitória, uma celebração de morte. Há vinte anos, Harry Potter e o Lord das Trevas, travaram a batalha que marcaria para sempre os terrenos de Hogwarts... Pessoas queridas foram perdidas ali. Porém um bem maior, sobre o sacrifício de tantos, fora alcançado. Para os mais jovens, desacostumados com aquele terror, nada mais era do que uma celebração, para aqueles que presenciaram o terror, era um rito de superação.

O castelo reluzia, sua decoração tornava a já tão imponente construção em algo magnífico, deixando os já habituados a transitar por aqueles corredores impressionados.

Muitas personalidades do mundo bruxo estavam ali presentes, pois em situação extraordinária, a escola de magia e bruxaria, abria suas portas para receber convidados fora do corpo docente e estudantil.

A diretora caminhava pelo salão, conferindo pela quinta vez, se tudo estava em ordem, sua ansiedade era mais do que visível, porém nem de longe ela estava feliz com aquilo, afinal celebrar a data em que pessoas importantes para ela haviam morrido, não era motivo de felicidade.

Pelo mesmo passava Hermione, que se via arrastada por Neville.

- Vamos Mione!

- Neville! Eu já disse que não quero ir! – Protestava a mulher sendo levada quase que a força pelo amigo, ela já havia colocado aquele vestido sobre pressão, pior seria se tivesse que ir ao baile de fato. Definitivamente não gostava daquele lado mandão do amigo.

- Mione! Por que você não quer ir? Todos vão. Você não pode ficar assim para sempre! – O outro falou já parado, encarando Hermione.

- Eu não posso... – Sua tristeza era notável. – Essa festa só me lembra dor! Acho errado comemorar o pior dia da minha vida! – Lágrimas escorram por seu rosto, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, ela aproveitou o momento em que Neville a soltara, para dar meia volta e se afastar, mas acabou sendo parada por alguém em quem esbarrara.

- Humpf. Fugindo Granger? – Malfoy se afastou da mulher, olhando-a com sarcasmo. – Eu sei que ir ao baile com Longbotton deve ser mais do que deprimente, mas não precisa sair correndo... – O professor analisou a mulher a sua frente, de cima a baixo, admirando o conjunto da obra que se formara com o vestido roxo simples agregado ao corpo da professora. "Ok, eu retiro a parte relevante as suas gordurinhas Granger." - Pensou.

O comentário do homem foi seguido por uma risada feminina, Hermione que olhou por um segundo para Malfoy, se virou, dando de cara com Pansy em um vestido negro com um decote escandaloso, que combinava em cor, com o smoking do marido, a mulher se dependurou no ombro do professor.

- Huhuhu, Draquinho, você realmente é mau. – Pansy sorriu maliciosamente para a mulher. – Porém acho que me enganei, eu sempre pensei que se você fosse trocar o fantasma do seu namorado Weasley, seria por outro Weasley... Não pelo gordinho do Longbotton. – Terminou de forma perversa.

- Mas... – Neville tentou esboçar uma reação, porém fora interrompido pelo pigarro seco de Malfoy.

- Cale-se Pansy. – Falou o professor puxando a mulher pelo braço sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- É impressão minha ou o Malfoy nos defendeu? – Neville se aproximou da amiga enquanto o outro professor puxava sua mulher pelo corredor.

- O Malfoy jamais defenderia alguém... – Hermione estava um pouco distraída.

- He, me defender talvez não... Mas acho que ele defendeu você... – Após o comentário o próprio não se conteve e começou a rir.

- Vamos. – A mulher puxou Neville pelo braço, imitando o gesto de Malfoy.

- Pra onde? – O professor olhou com um misto de confusão e divertimento no olhar.

- Para o baile! Não era para onde nós estávamos indo?

- Mas você...

- Neville.

- Hum?

- Fica quieto. – Pontuou encerrando o assunto. Ainda assim não pôde retirar o sorriso que marotamente havia se instalado na face do professor de Herbologia.

* * *

Para que as pessoas tivessem acesso ao colégio, um estabelecimento em Hogsmeade foi liberado para aparatações, já que nos terrenos de Hogwarts isso não seria possível. No entanto, os Weasley´s vieram pela rede de flú através da lareira dos Lupin´s, que estava constantemente liberada para eles.

Para essas pessoas aquele dia era uma melancólica comemoração afinal, por mais que vinte anos já tivessem se passado, as perdas ainda eram dolorosas. E por mais que tentassem, era impossível esquecer os momentos de terror passados dentro daquelas paredes. Molly era quem mais demonstrava tal sentimento, no entanto para seu alívio, Fred e Jorge se empenhavam em serem eles mesmos, conseguindo assim arrancar alguns sorrisos de sua mãe, mesmo que ainda fossem discretos.

O grandioso baile teve seu início, assim que o Ministro da Magia Arthur Weasley e sua família chegaram.

- Fico realmente feliz que todos tenham vindo. – Falou a diretora ao recebê-los.

- Obrigado Minerva. – Agradeceu o Ministro. – Apesar de tudo não poderíamos faltar.

- Claro, claro... – Concordou ela. - Como vai Molly?

- Ah, bem... – Respondeu a mulher um tanto quanto desanimada. –Sabe como é... Tanto tempo se passou, voltar aqui depois de tudo é bem estranho na verdade. Tanta coisa mudou...

- Ei, onde está Estelar? – Interferiu Fred mudando de assunto.

- Eu não contei? – Questionou a Senhora Lupin. – Ela está de castigo, só vai chegar mais tarde...

- De castigo logo hoje! O que ela fez, matou alguém? – Riu Jorge.

- Não! – Disse a mãe da garota, também sorrindo. – Na verdade ela estuporou um aluno.

- E só por isso a pobrezinha está de castigo? Que crueldade... – Debochou Fred

- Hum... – Resmungou Molly. – Vocês definitivamente são péssimos exemplos para a menina. – Concluiu sendo prontamente apoiada pela diretora. – Não é a toa que o Lupin vive reclamando...

- Por falar nele, onde está o Remo? – Quis saber a auror, dirigindo-se a Minerva.

- Logo ali, com alguns alunos. – Respondeu indicando a direção.

- Bom, então eu vou lá falar com ele.

A mulher se afastou, indo na direção do marido, mas antes de chegar onde queria, tropeçou no pé de uma das mesas, e foi por pouco que não caiu na frente de todas aquelas pessoas no salão, e ainda assim ela prosseguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido enquanto sorria abertamente ao chamar por Lupin. Tanto os Weasley´s quanto a diretora, que observavam a cena, soltaram sonoras risadas. "É, tem coisas que não mudam nunca..." Pensou a Senhora Weasley.

* * *

Em frente à entrada do salão comunal da Lufa-lufa, Gustavo caminhava de um lado para o outro, totalmente ansioso. O rapaz tinha a nítida sensação de que cada segundo se arrastava, parecendo uma eternidade. "Maldita teoria da relatividade." Pensou impaciente.

- Gustavo.

Ao escutar o som do próprio nome o Grifinório parou e se virou para a porta, onde Melanie estava, e por um instante ele soube que o mundo havia parado ao menos o mundo dele sim...

- Gustavo. – Chamou novamente a menina, trazendo-o de volta á realidade.

- Você está linda! – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

A lufa-lufa trajava um vestido simples, tipo rodado indo até os joelhos, de cor lilás bem claro, combinando com suas sapatilhas, o que lhe dava um ar um tanto quanto infantil o que na opinião do rapaz estava perfeito. Mas de qualquer forma, mesmo que ele a visse da forma mais simples possível, tão corriqueira quanto nos dias de aula, ainda assim a acharia encantadora.

- Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito. – Falou sorrindo enquanto pegava o braço que o rapaz lhe oferecia. – Ficou ótimo de azul marinho. – Elogiou.

Juntos, eles entraram no salão do baile, cada um muito satisfeito com toda aquela situação afinal, nunca antes nenhum dos dois havia se sentido tão bem na companhia de outra pessoa.

* * *

Após todos estarem presentes, dadas às formalidades, O Ministro da Magia foi obrigado a dizer algumas palavras sobre os acontecimentos da batalha, mas por motivos óbvios ele não se estendeu por muito tempo, e logo McGonagall estava anunciando a todos o aluno Peter Dragon, escolhido pelos professores de Hogwarts como um estudante modelo. Por isso, foi pedido a ele que fizesse um discurso, que foi prontamente aplaudido em suma pelos mais velhos, por suas palavras tão eloqüentes. No entanto, os alunos em si, não simpatizaram muito com as palavras do rapaz que mesmo sendo cortês, se posicionava de forma altiva, extremamente arrogante na opinião de alguns. "Eu não suporto esse cara..." Pensava Melanie, enquanto assistia a tudo aquilo ainda chocada. Assim que o Corvinal terminou seu discurso, ele se dirigiu até o salão, onde foi cumprimentado por algumas pessoas, em sua maioria funcionário do ministério, que estavam realmente satisfeitos com o tipo de pessoa que formava aquela instituição de ensino. O que a maioria das pessoas no baile não reparou, foi que após isso a sua presença não foi mais notada.

* * *

- Ai Nem! Ta tudo tão bonito né? – Kayla se manifestou, andando pelo salão ao lado da amiga, as duas chegaram um pouco depois dos discursos já terem terminado, proveniente da indecisão da garota em ir com o vestido longo vermelho ou o amarelo-ouro decotado. Acabara optando pelo amarelo.

- Pois é Kayla.

- Ei, cadê aquele seu cordão bonito? Por que você não ta usando? – Observou a morena, que cobiçava o cordão desde que o vira.

- Hum? Deixei guardado. – Respondeu sem muita animação.

- Que pena. Ia ficar divino com o seu vestido... Ou com o meu. – Comentou a menina, olhando o vestido azul bebê, tão longo quanto o dela, porém bem menos decotado e cheio de estrelinhas que piscavam sem parar. "Ta, ia ficar melhor com o meu..." Pensou.

- Tanto faz...

- Ai Sophie, por que você ta tão triste? É por causa do bobo do Peter?

- Não é bem o que você está pensando...

- Hum... Sei. Você ta gamada nele não é? – Kayla falou sorrindo marotamente para a outra.

- Já disse que não é isso que você está pensando! Os astros me dizem que algo vai acontecer.

- Olha aqui Sophie! Nós viemos juntas ao baile para catar uns gatinhos e nos divertimos! Nada de seção deprê num baile tão bonito! E como está bonito... – O último comentário fora dirigido a um rapaz que passava diante das duas. A morena sorriu para o menino que ficou olhando. – Mais tarde me procura ta nem! – Completou quando teve o seu sorriso retribuído.

- Pára Kayla! É sério!

- Que sério que nada! Aquele chato tomou um fora e ta magoadinho... Relaxa.

- Não... – Sophie parou ao ver de relance Peter se movendo entre as pessoas, e sem se despedir da outra, foi atrás do amigo.

Apressada a Corvinal tentou acompanhá-lo, porém quando o amigo saiu do salão, Sophie não mais o viu, preocupada e decidida a pará-lo, não iria desistir tão fácil, e com esse pensamento, a menina iniciou sua busca pelos jardins.

* * *

-... Não seja modesta diretora. O trabalho que a senhora tem realizado aqui, nesse colégio, é realmente esplendido! – Elogiava um dos funcionários do Ministério. – A verdade é que Hogwarts vive tempos dourados, que eu tenho certeza, vão entrar para a história.

- Não chega a tanto senhor Mendes... – Ponderou Minerva desconcertada.

- Bom, mas não podemos negar que o seu trabalho tem sido ótimo! – Afirmou o Ministro.

- Eu agradeço. – Sorriu a senhora. – Faria qualquer coisa por essa escola... Mas a verdade é que estou velha, velha demais para tudo isso. Por isso, estive pensando, e acredito que já seja a hora de eu me aposentar.

- Com certeza vai ser uma grande perda para Hogwarts. – Disse Lupin também presente na conversa.

- Muito gentil da sua parte Remo, mas tenho certeza que o senhor Weasley teve ter alguém de confiança para o cargo. – Disse a diretora.

- Isso de fato. – Confirmou.

- E quem seria pai, pode nos dizer? – Quis saber Percy interessado.

- Claro, claro... Acredito que Lupin seria muito competente. – Afirmou Arthur sorrindo, sendo apoiado pelos outros.

- Agradeço a confiança Arthur. Mas não acho que seria uma boa idéia na minha condição, se é que me entende...

- E porque não? – Interveio McGonagall. – Alvo tinha plena confiança em você, além do mais, sua condição nunca foi um problema para essa escola.

- Agradeço mais uma vez diretora. – Disse o homem comprazido. – Ainda assim, não acho que estou apto para o cargo. Prefiro continuar com o meu trabalho como professor. E de qualquer forma, tenho certeza que Arthur ainda tem outras opções.

- Bom, existe sim mais alguém. Mas confesso que ficaria mais feliz se você aceitasse... Porém nesse caso, o Sr. Daniel Power, seria uma boa escolha, mesmo ainda sendo tão novo.

- Isso é verdade! – Concordou Percy com veemência. – O Senhor Power tem se mostrado muito competente, além do mais é um educador, o que o enquadraria perfeitamente no cargo.

- Já ouvi falar desse senhor. – Falou Mendes. – É de fato, muito promissor.

- Isso com certeza! Tanto que em breve fará parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts. – Anunciou Minerva.

Antes que alguém expressasse qualquer tipo de reação, os professores Granger e Longbotton se juntaram ao grupo, desviando a atenção do assunto.

- Ah, olá Hermione. – Cumprimentou Percy, ao ver os dois. – Longbotton. – Completou mais formalmente.

Ambos responderam todas as saudações amigavelmente.

- Hermione, Neville, deixe-me apresentar-lhes a um jovem amigo meu, um bruxo com uma carreira promissora, para falar a verdade. – Disse McGonagall se dirigindo aos dois, indicando ao seu lado um jovem loiro, de óculos e um terno bem alinhado.

- Esse é o Erick Mendes, está trabalhando no ministério há pouco tempo, mas tem sido de grande ajuda.

O rapaz estendeu a mão na direção de Hermione, sorrindo amavelmente.

- Muito prazer. Sou Hermione Granger.

- O prazer é meu. – Por mais imperceptível que fosse Hermione notou um ligeiro sorriso com segundas intenções na face do rapaz a sua frente.

- Eu sou Neville Longbotton. – O professor falou, estendendo a mão para atrair a atenção do rapaz.

- Olá.

- O senhor Mendes é um entusiasta de Hogwarts. – Falou a diretora.

- Sim, eu queria ter estudado aqui. Porém como não foi possível, por isso só me resta vir ao castelo e observar esse lugar magnífico... – Comentou sorrindo.

- Você não estudou aqui? – Perguntou o professor de Herbologia.

- Não. Na verdade eu sou brasileiro, porém naturalizado inglês, eu sempre quis vir até onde as coisas acontecem! – Suspirou extasiado.

- Mas agora o senhor está aqui, em Hogwarts, por isso eu espero que aproveite, aliais tenho certeza de que será muito útil. – Completou o ministro.

- Que bom. – Simpatizou Neville. – E o senhor pretende seguir carreira?

- Sim, a princípio vou estar como estagiário, mas logo espero lecionar também...

Hermione alheia àquela conversa passou a observar o salão desanimada, não queria estar ali, nada que Neville falasse, nem ninguém, faria ela se sentir melhor naquele dia.

* * *

Já fazia pelo menos uma hora de baile, e os animados alunos ainda permaneciam extasiados com a grandiosidade do evento. Alheios a isso, Melanie e Gustavo continuavam dançando, aliás, estavam fazendo isso desde que haviam chego.

-... Mas isso é incrível! – Exclamou Gustavo animado. – Eu nunca que ira imaginar, que você é filha do ministro trouxa...

- Eu sei... Não gosto de ficar comentando isso com todo mundo sabe. É meio estranho.

- Imagino... Deve ter sido assim que seu pai conheceu os bruxos então, porque pelo o que eu sei o ministério bruxo sempre envia alguém para tratar de alguns assuntos em comum. Foi assim que seus pais se conheceram? – Quis saber.

- Foi sim! – Tornou a garota sorrindo. – Eles trabalhavam juntos e deu no que deu.

Antes que prosseguissem com a conversa, a música mudou, passando para um ritmo bem mais lento, o que deixou ambos, um pouco constrangidos, afinal, de certa forma esperavam por este momento. Melanie observou o rapaz a sua frente excitar em tomar-lhe a mão e por um momento ponderou tudo o que estava acontecendo por isso, decidida, ela acabou rapidamente com a distância entre eles, encostando os seus lábios nos do rapaz, esperando ansiosa que ele lhe correspondesse, ao que foi prontamente atendida. Todo o clima ao redor do casal, a música lenta, as fadas que voavam pelo lugar como parte da decoração, o beijo terno e calmo, tudo isso denotava a mais completa perfeição, digna de um conto de fadas.

* * *

Sozinha em seu quarto, Estelar se olhava pela enésima vez no espelho conferindo sua produção. "Ainda bem que a Hermione comprou esse vestido pra mim antes de eu ficar de castigo." Pensou a garota satisfeita, antes de finalmente descer para o salão comunal da Grifinória onde seu irmão já a esperava. A garota desceu as escadas com cuidado, não era sempre que usava salto alto, por isso seu irmão não á ouviu quando chegou.

- Ted. – Chamou a garota.

O rapaz que bebericava um pouco de cerveja amanteigada acabou por cuspir o que tinha na boca, ao se virar e ver a irmã parada ao pé da escada. A garota usava um vestido azul royal, tipo tomara que caia, com uma generosa fenda ao lado da perna esquerda, Ted não teria ficado tão chocado se não fosse pelo fato do vestido ser totalmente colado ao corpo, demarcando cada curva proeminente da garota.

- Mas o que... – Começou ele atrapalhado. – Que roupa é essa Estelar? Por Merlin!

- O que foi? Qual o problema? – Perguntou confusa. – Você não gostou?

- É claro que não! – Exasperou-se. – De onde você tirou esse vestido? Eu pensei que... Ah deixa pra lá! Você não vai sair daqui usando isso, não mesmo! E por Merlin, vai tirar esse enchimento.

- Não é enchimento seu idiota! – Gritou a menina saindo enfurecida pela passagem da mulher gorda.

O ex-grifinório demorou um tempo para entender o porquê de a menina ter ficado tão chateada, e só então ele saiu apressado atrás da irmã, que já estava quase chegando às escadas.

- Espera Estelar, me desculpe! – Falou ele constrangido. – É que...

- Deixa pra lá! – Cortou ressentida. – Eu não quero mais falar disso. – Pontuou.

- Tudo bem então. – Concordou prontamente o rapaz, aliviado por não ter quer discutir como a sua irmãzinha estava crescendo. – Vem, vamos voltar aí você troca de roupa e nós podemos ir para o baile.

- O que? Eu não vou trocar de roupa Ted, mas que cacete!

- Não fala palavrão Estelar! E você vai sim trocar de roupa, eu não quero nenhum moleque tarado cercando você. – Pontuou ele convicto.

- Hurrrrg... Ted você tem o dom de me irritar! – Exclamou a garota, virando as costas ao seu irmão e rumando ligeira para onde acontecia o baile.

Exatamente uma hora e meia depois, assim como McGonagall determinara, Estelar adentrava no salão, com seu irmão vindo logo atrás, um tanto quanto contrariado.

- Ai! – Estelar reclamou quando levou um encontrão com alguém que caminhava apressado em direção a saída.

- Me desculpe! Te machuquei? – Disse o homem, se virando imediatamente.

A Grifinória ficou sem palavras, olhando para o homem a sua frente, que vestia calça jeans e jaqueta de couro, nada apropriado para um baile de gala, mas a garota não pode deixar de observar o quão isso o deixava bonito, o ar selvagem, que era confirmado pelo cabelo negro arrepiado e o sorriso de canto de boca que mantinha em sua face, só serviam, na visão da menina, para completar de forma espetacular todo o conjunto, por isso ela manteve-se durante algum tempo parada de boca aberta, até que voltou a si quando recebeu uma leve cutucada de seu irmão que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

- Não... Não machucou. – Respondeu ainda extasiada.

- Que bom. – Sorriu o homem, deixando-a estática, enquanto se afastava rapidamente.

A menina acompanhou os passos do homem até que ele sumisse de vista, não conseguindo pensar em nada. "Ótimo! Agente mal chegou ao baile e ela já está arrumando paqueras por aí." Pensou Ted chateado, enquanto sua irmã, ainda distraída, se virava para retomar seu caminho, esbarrando mais uma vez em outra pessoa.

- Foi mau. – Resmungou Sarah passando apressada.

- Ei, onde você está indo? – Perguntou quando viu a outra se dirigindo a saída.

- Sumir! – A sonserina parou, olhando para os lados.

Ted que continuava a se remoer mentalmente a respeito dos trajes da irmã, se viu obrigado a interromper seu raciocínio ao reparar em Sarah Malfoy, que estava vestida com um simples, porém muito elegante vestido preto, que contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele clara, conferindo-lhe um ar formal e ao mesmo tempo encantador, na visão do rapaz, que pela primeira vez, olhou para a garota de verdade.

- Do que você está fugindo Sarah? – Estelar se aproximou da outra.

- Daquele amigo maníaco do Peter...

- Fugindo? Mas você deveria estar questionando ele!

O rapaz que continuava a reparar na menina, se obrigou a prestar atenção na conversa das duas, afinal, não era correto olhar de tal forma para alguem que tinha a mesma idade de sua irmã.

- Eu sei! Mas ele não quer conversar. Se é que você me entende.

- Hum... São por essas coisas que eu odeio pirralhos! – Disse Estelar.

- Bom. Vocês não podem culpá-los. – Comentou Ted distraidamente. – Afinal ficam desfilando por aí vestidas desse jeito.

- Ah Ted, por Merlin! Não vai começar de novo com esse maldito papo. – Reclamou a garota.

- Jeito? Que jeito? - Perguntou a sonserina sem entender.

- Hum... – Começou Ted, só agora se dando conta do que havia dito. - Fale baixo Estelar, eu estou bem do seu lado. – Repreendeu como o de costume. – Você está realmente muito bonita Malfoy. – Sorriu o rapaz finalmente falando aquilo que estava em sua mente desde que havia visto a menina. - Ao contrário de você irmãzinha, que está indecente... – Disse aproveitando a oportunidade.

- Eu não estou indecente... – Resmungou a grifinória. – Estou Sarah?

- Hã... É... Não... Não acho que você esteja indecente... Você é indecente. – Respondeu Sarah levemente corada com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Valeu mesmo heim... Te peço para ajudar e você piora ainda mais a situação! – Reclamou Estelar enquanto o rapaz sorria abertamente com o comentário da outra. - Ah quer saber, eu não ligo! O que é bonito é para se mostrar. – Concluiu a garota sorrindo travessa.

- Hum... Mas eu não disse que era feio... Só disse que você era indecente... – Comentou a outra fazendo cara de ligeira indignação.

- Está vendo Estelar, até ela concorda comigo. – Falou Ted risonho, aprovando o comportamento da outra. – Você deveria seguir o exemplo da Malfoy e ser mais comportada.

- Não enche o saco! – Exasperou-se a garota. – E já que você está virando tão fã dela, aproveita, porque a Sarah é caidinha por você. - Disse a menina chateada saindo de perto dos dois para finalmente entrar no salão do baile.

O auror seguiu com o olhar a sua irmã se distanciando, não queria encarar a filha do professor Draco naquele momento, porque para ser sincero, tinha ficado um tanto quanto constrangido pela revelação que acaba de ter. Mas também não seria educado sair sem falar nada para a garota ainda parada ao seu lado, nem sabia se queria sair do lado dela, na verdade.

Sarah abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa, sua vontade era de correr até a outra e voar no pescoço dela, porém ela conteve-se e suspirou fundo, tinha que sair logo daquela situação constrangedora.

- Ela... Ela não quis dizer aquilo... – A garota fez uma pausa, avaliando suas palavras. – Quer dizer, quis sim... Mas o que ela disse não é...

- Como? – Disse o rapaz voltando-se para Sarah. - Desculpe, eu não entendi. O que quer dizer com isso?

- Esquece o que ela disse. Ela faz esse tipo de coisa, por mera vingança, nós a deixamos irritada, a única saída que ela teve foi, hum... Nos constranger. – Completou a sonserina de forma indiferente, tentando ao máximo disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Minha nossa Sarah! Que menino bonito! É seu namorado? - Pansy surgiu perto dos dois, enlaçando o ombro da filha.

- Namorado? – Engasgou-se Ted. – Não, imagina... Nós só estávamos conversando.

- Huhu... Do jeito que ficou nervosinho, está no mínimo interessado... – Pansy sorriu maliciosamente, dando uma leve chacoalhada na filha. – Eu sabia que você só se fazia de santinha para agradar seu pai... Que no fim, alguns genes meus você tinha que ter! Herdou meu bom gosto... Huhuhu...

- Mãe...

- Relaxa, eu não conto nada pro seu pai ta! – A mulher retirou seu braço do ombro da filha, empurrando-a para perto de Ted. – Tchauzinho pombinhos...

- Bom... – Começou o rapaz constrangido. – Acho melhor eu ir andando, vai que mais alguém aparece, nesse ritmo vão acabar nos casando... Não que eu ache isso ruim, quer dizer... – Atrapalhou-se. – Enfim, eu tenho que ir, não posso deixar a Estelar sozinha por aí. Então, a gente se vê.

- É... Hum... Ta. Tchau. – A garota não o encarou. Se virou e seguiu o caminho para fora do salão, enquanto Ted seguia igualmente apressado na direção oposta.

* * *

- Senhorita Granger?

- Hum?

Hermione se virou e avistou o rapaz que McGonagall apresentara a ela, Erick Mendes, que lhe sorria.

- Poderia me dar a honra de dançar comigo? – Sorriu o homem cortês.

- Eu... É que eu não estou com humor para...

- Não vou aceitar não como resposta.

Hermione ponderou em recusar novamente, porém cedeu ao ser levemente empurrada por Neville que passara aquele tempo todo reclamando em seu ouvido, dizendo que ela deveria se divertir, principalmente depois te ter se encontrado com a Senhora Weasley, que não conseguiu conter as lágrimas ao abraçar a professora, fazendo-a chorar também.

- Tudo bem. Mas só uma dança.

Erick parecia ser bem mais novo que ela, porém agia como um perfeito cavaleiro, mantendo a pose altiva o tempo inteiro. "Parece uma versão genérica e menos sarcástica do Malfoy" Pensou. "Por falar no diabo..." pensou novamente ao ver por cima do ombro de Erick, Malfoy sendo abordado por algumas alunas que insistiam em tirá-lo para dançar.

- Por favor, professor! Só uma dança. – Pediu uma aluna do sexto ano.

- Não! – Malfoy tentou responder de forma seca.

- Porque não? É só uma dança! – Replicou a outra menina que pulava, tentando fazer manha.

- Eu já disse que não! – O professor esta perdendo a paciência.

- Mas professor...

- NÃO! – Gritou o homem se afastando mal humorado, mais ainda assim, sendo seguido pelas alunas que protestavam e insistiam para que o professor mudasse de opinião.

Hermione não se conteve e riu, aquela cena tinha sido deveras engraçada.

- O que foi?

- Nada não.

* * *

Sophie caminhava cuidadosamente pelos jardins do castelo, procurando em cada canto, empenhada em sua tarefa de encontrar Dragon. E pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, a garota mantinha a cabeça alinhada, com o olhar voltado para frente, sem nunca levantá-lo, com receio de olhar as estrelas, e encontrar nelas a confirmação daquilo que seu coração já sabia: Aquela noite não teria um desfecho agradável, assim como a 20 anos atrás.

- Ei você! – Alguém chamou.

A garota olhou ao redor e viu Devon andando em sua direção, parecendo chateado.

- Me diga Malfatini, você por acaso viu a Malfoy por aqui?

- Não, eu não vi. – Respondeu de forma simples.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou o rapaz desconfiado.

- Sim! Ela não está aqui, te garanto.

- Certo, então! Se a vir, diga que estou procurando por ela.

- Eu digo.

O Sonserino se afastou, continuando sua busca, mas ainda sim não pode deixar de notar o quanto a menina parecia estranha, até mesmo para ela.

- Ele já foi, pode sair daí agora. – Disse Sophie em voz alta.

Porém ela não obteve resposta alguma, por isso, de forma tranqüila, caminhou até um emaranhado de árvores baixas, encontrando Sarah Malfoy parada, escondida, entre elas.

- Eu disse que já podia sair. - Falou sobressaltando a outra.

- Merda Malfatini! Odeio essa sua mania de chegar sem fazer barulho... - Reclamou. - E como é que você... Ah quer saber? Isso não é da sua conta! - Concluiu afastando-se.

- Espere! - Chamou Sophie, segurando um dos braços da Sonserina. - Não fique fora do castelo, é perigoso. Volte e fique o mais longe possível do...

- Mas do que você está falando? - Interferiu Sarah irritada, definitivamente aquele baile estava sendo o pior de toda a sua vida.

- Sei que não vai acreditar em mim! Já tentei ajudar uma vez e vocês não me ouviram, mas dessa vez é diferente... Precisa confiar em mim. – Pediu.

- Confiar? – Debochou Malfoy. – E por que eu faria isso? Para ir correndo contar para o seu amiguinho o que eu e as outras estamos fazendo, assim como você já fez antes?

- Eu não disse nada para o Peter, mas sei que não vai acreditar nisso também...

- Então não perca tempo tentando provar o contrário. – Concluiu a sonserina secamente, virando-se e seguindo em direção aos portões da propriedade, seria uma boa caminhada, mas queria se manter o mais longe possível de toda aquela gente.

- Eu gostaria de não ter visto tantas coisas no céu... - Resmungou a corvinal tristemente, sentando-se onde antes estava Sarah.

* * *

Estelar era a animação em pessoa, tanto que desde que a havia adentrado no salão, não tinha parado de falar um instante sequer. A garota seguia conversando empolgada, com todos os colegas, de casa ou não, que encontrava pelo caminho, o que tornava a sua intenção de ir até a mesa onde estavam os Weasley´s, localizada ao fundo, cada vez mais complicada. Seu irmão a seguia de perto, fazendo questão de espantar qualquer rapaz que tentasse se aproximar da menina, para convidá-la para dançar, fazendo assim, jus ao seu papel de acompanhante.

- Estelar! – Gritou Ninfadora, assim que viu a filha se aproximando.

- Oi mãe.

- Nossa! Você está tão bonita! – Elogiou ao abraçar a menina, sem sequer reparar que aquele não era o vestido que ela havia comprado.

- Obrigada. Você também mãe, está super gatona! – Sorriu. – Oi vó Molly! Vô Arthur... – Cumprimentou a menina, também os abraçando de forma amável.

- Olá querida, estava com saudades. – Disse a Senhora Weasley gentil. – Quando for lá em casa, eu vou... – A mulher não pode terminar o que diria, pois os gêmeos, que só agora voltavam para mesa, a interromperam.

- Minha afilhada favo... – Começou Jorge. - Pelas calças de Merlin! Que vestido é esse?

- Vai já colocar um casaco mocinha. – Completou Fred igualmente chocado.

- Ah qual é! – Reclamou a menina. – Isso é perseguição não é!

- Não se preocupe meu bem. – Interferiu sua mãe. – Eles estão agindo desse jeito, porque só agora repararam em como você cresceu. – Comentou risonha, divertindo-se com as caretas de Fred e Jorge. – Desse jeito, aposto como logo, logo arruma um namorado.

- Mãe, por favor, não incentive... – Resmungou Ted acomodando-se em um dos lugares vagos, terminando de cumprimentar as pessoas sentadas a mesa.

- Ah, por falar nisso... – Falou Estelar ignorando o comentário do irmão. – Vô, quem era um homem que estava aqui mais cedo, ele estava usando uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro. Você conhece?

- Um homem com jaqueta de couro, aqui no baile? – Estranhou o senhor.

- É, ele já foi embora...

- Eu sei de quem está falando Estelar. – Intrometeu-se novamente a mãe da menina. – Ele trabalha para o ministério, já esteve na minha seção, se não me engano o nome dele é alguma coisa O'Conell...

- Sim, sim agora me lembro. – Disse Arthur. – Vocês estão falando de um dos inomináveis que estiveram aqui mais cedo.

- Ele é um inominável! Nossa... – Admirou-se Estelar.

- Pois é, vocês precisavam ter visto a cara de boba que ela fez quando trombou com ele. – Brincou Ted. – Igualzinha a essa daí que ela está fazendo agora... – Completou, fazendo os gêmeos rirem.

- É Ted, também está igualzinha a que você fez quando viu uma certa pessoa, ou está pensando que eu não reparei! – Retrucou com sarcasmo.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia do que está falando... – Resmungou o rapaz.

- Ah, mas o cara é mesmo um gato! – Exclamou Ninfadora.

- É, é sim! – Concordou Estelar igualmente animada.

O senhor e a senhora Weasley trocaram olhares divertidos, ao assistirem Ninfadora e Estelar, pularem felizes de mãos dadas enquanto elogiavam os atributos físicos do inominável, mais parecendo duas amigas do que mãe e filha.

- Qual o motivo de tanta animação? – Quis saber Lupin assim que se juntou ao grupo.

- Pai! – Gritou a menina se jogando no colo do homem.

- Oi minha filha. – Sorriu. – Mas... – Começou torcendo o nariz. – Eu não acredito, que tipo de vestido é...

- Vem querido, vamos dançar! – Cortou a Senhora Lupin, impedindo que o homem também reclamasse do vestido da menina, arrastando-o para a pista.

- Ninfa, eu não tenho mais idade para essas coisas... – Protestou.

- Não seja bobo Remo, você ainda é um garotão. – Conclui sorrindo significativamente, deixando-o sem graça.

- Vamos Ted, eu também quero dançar. – Chamou Estelar.

O rapaz já estava começando a se levantar, mas foi impedido quando Fred pós a mão em um dos seus ombros, enquanto Jorge se adiantava para segurar um dos braços da garota.

- Foi mal, mas essa dança é nossa! – Anunciou ele.

- Pois é, é nosso direito como padrinhos. – Completou Fred, agora também segurando Estelar pelo outro braço.

E assim, os três seguiram de braços dados até a pista de dança, onde muitas outras pessoas se divertiam ao som agitado de uma banda jovem. Estelar reconheceu muitos rostos no meio de toda aquela confusão, mas o que mais chamou a sua atenção foi um casal em especial, que dançavam abraçados, sem se importar de estarem fora do ritmo da música. "Que bom que deu certo!" Pensou a garota satisfeita enquanto admirava Gustavo e Melanie.

* * *

Pansy andava pelo salão, segurando em uma das mãos uma taça vazia que foi imediatamente substituída por uma cheia, quando um dos elfos do castelo passou pela mulher, que mal conseguia se manter equilibrada no salta alto. Assim que a ex-sonserina se virou para prosseguir seu caminho, trombou em uma das crianças que corria pela festa, derrubando-a no chão, e também a taça, que virou derramando o líquido no vestido elegante da mulher.

- Seu pivete impuro! Por acaso tem noção do preço desse vestido! – Esbravejou ela com a voz um tanto quanto mole.

- Me desculpe... – Falou o menino enquanto se levantava.

- Me desculpe? É só isso que você... Ai! – Protestou ela, assim que teve um de seus braços firmemente segurado por Draco.

O professor de poções saiu arrastando a mulher, sem se preocupar se a estava machucando ou não. Odiava atrair atenção em demasia, e Pansy, definitivamente, já estava passando da medida, por isso, a arrastou salão a fora de extremo mau humor, com uma carranca que era capaz de intimidar até o mais corajoso dos aurores, portanto, nem mesmo sua mulher teve coragem para tentar qualquer tipo de reação, restando a ela a opção de se deixar levar. Malfoy adentrou a sua sala particular ainda segurando a mulher pelo braço, seguindo diretamente para a lareira, onde a jogou.

- Poxa Draco, o que você...

- Quieta Pansy! – Esbravejou. – Nem uma palavra ouviu bem!

Rápido ele pegou um pouco de pó de flú, guardado em um recipiente sobre uma das mesas, aproximando-se em seguida para jogá-lo dentro da lareira, sem se importar com a cara feia que Pansy fazia. "Você é uma vergonha mulher!" Falou ao vê-la desaparecendo em meio as chamas esverdeadas. Com raiva, Draco bateu a porta da sala ao sair, pensando em como seria vantajoso se livrar para sempre da presença insuportável da mulher, cujo único valor estava em Sarah, sua filha, de quem o professor jamais abriria mão.

* * *

-... Então você também toca guitarra! – Disse Melanie empolgada. – Isso é incrível. Nunca pensei que encontraria alguém com esses gostos aqui em Hogwarts...

- Pois é! Eu também não. A maioria dessas pessoas nem sabe o que é uma guitarra. – Sorriu. – Você sabe o que isso prova Mel?

- Provar? Como assim? – Perguntou a Lufa-lufa confusa.

- Isso prova que nós dois fomos feitos uma para o outro! – Respondeu Gustavo convicto.

- Hum... Pode ser. – Respondeu ela fazendo charme.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, a gente namora e descobre se eu estou certo ou não.

- O que? – Engasgou-se a menina com o suco de abóbora que bebia.

- Você e eu, namorados, o que acha? – Perguntou o rapaz sério.

- Bom, eu... – Começou Melanie igualmente séria. – Certo! Tudo bem, eu aceito. – Sorriu ela por fim.

- Ótimo! Que bom... – Voltou a sorrir Gustavo, visivelmente aliviado. – Por um momento achei que você não fosse aceitar.

- Bem, eu tinha que causar uma certa expectativa, você não acha!

- Quanta crueldade da sua parte. E eu que pensei que lufas-lufas fossem bonzinhos...

- Vem, vamos dar uma volta! – Disse a menina levantando-se enquanto pegava a mão do rapaz, o puxando para fora do salão, em direção aos jardins do castelo.

* * *

- Maldita mulher! – Esbravejou o professor, parando em um canto mais afastado do salão ao entrar, tentando o máximo possível para se manter calmo. – Porcaria de pirralhas assanhadas! – Reclamou ao notar os olhares de algumas alunas sobre ele, por isso caminhou de mau humor, um pouco mais para o fundo do salão e sem perceber acabou esbarrando em alguém. – Desculpe. – Disse automaticamente.

- Hum...

- Granger? – Falou olhando a mulher escorada à parede. – Que raios você está fazendo aqui?

- Nada Malfoy. Me deixa em paz. – Respondeu sem muita emoção.

- Cadê o gnomo do Longbotton?

- Já disse Malfoy! Me deixa! Não quero brigar, nem falar com ninguém!

- Hermione! Finalmente te achei.

Draco observou o jovem que vinha até eles, sorrindo, trazendo duas bebidas. Hermione revirou os olhos, porém só ele pode observar isso, era visível o descontentamento da mulher perante o jovem.

- Senhor Mendes... – Foi só ela que disse.

- Eu estava te procurando, trouxe sua cerveja amanteiga... – Erick parou quando viu o professor parado ao lado dela. – Olá... – Se dirigiu ao homem.

Draco encarou Hermione, de forma trapaceira, assim que conseguiu contato visual, leu sua mente, e viu o quanto era tortuoso para a mulher ficar ouvindo a conversa animada do jovem.

- Draco Malfoy. – Cumprimentou com um aperto muito forte na mão do rapaz, que se contorceu para tirá-la da prensa.

- Erick Mendes. – Respondeu após recuperar o fôlego.

- Sei. O que o senhor quer com a professora Granger, senhor Mendes? – A voz sibilada, causou estranheza tanto em Hermione quanto em Erick.

- C... Como assim? – Gaguejou o jovem intimidado.

- Ela não irá dançar com o senhor. E também não fará aquela outra coisa que está pairando sobre sua mente.

O jovem ficou rubro, olhando para Malfoy.

- Sim, eu leio mentes. Se afaste, pois eu também faço outras coisas, muito mais perigosas. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Para você é claro. – Concluiu sorrindo perversamente.

- Então. Eu... Eu... Acho melhor ir conversar com a McGonagall... – Falou desconcertado.

- Faça isso. – Malfoy lhe sorriu, retirando o copo de cerveja amanteigada de sua mão para beber. Erick sorriu sem graça para Hermione e saiu sem olhar para trás.

- Malfoy... Por que você fez isso? – Hermione estava alarmada com a atitude do homem.

- Simples Granger. Você me deve. Lembre-se disso. Pois eu não vou esquecer. – Respondeu em tom seco.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Ah Granger, eu só fiz o que fiz, pois me é conveniente. – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto. – Mal posso esperar pelo dia em que você vai me pagar esse favor... – Completou saindo em seguida deixando para trás a professora, totalmente preocupada.

Por mais bizarro que possa parecer, no fim das contas, foi quase apaziguador ter tido aquele encontro com Hermione Granger, depois de tudo que acontecera, e de certo modo, Draco se sentiu satisfeito por ter um motivo para se aproximar da mulher, não que ele fosse agradável para ela, claro, e por isso não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação que se formou em sua face.

* * *

Ted e Estelar caminhavam juntos, de braços dados, através dos jardins de Hogwarts, seguindo em direção aos portões principais, enquanto conversavam amigavelmente, como estavam tão acostumados a fazer, por mais que ás vezes parecesse que estavam muito mais próximos de se matarem.

- Você é certinho demais Ted. Ainda está cedo, tem pelo menos mais meia hora de baile, não precisa ir embora agora... – Resmungou a garota.

- Já disse, eu trabalho amanhã. Não posso demorar porque tenho que acordar cedo. E para falar a verdade, eu nem ia vir nesse baile, só vim mesmo porque você pediu. – Explicou ele mais uma vez.

- Credo, não sei como consegue ser tão anti-social. – Criticou. – E sem brincadeira, ninguém merece esse seu trabalho! Trabalhar fim de semana é um porre, me lembre de nunca seguir a carreira de auror...

- Diz isso agora, mas conhecendo você, eu duvido que escolha qualquer outra coisa. – Comentou com segurança.

- Acredite, não está nos meus planos ficar andando por aí brincando de mocinho caça bandido, quando o máximo que tem é algum maluco sem futuro, que bebeu demais.

- A qual é! Eu achei que você gostasse de emoções fortes... – Brincou o rapaz fazendo-a sorrir.

- Ted, mudando de assunto... Você está mesmo indo embora por causa do trabalho ou está saindo cedo para ir ver aquela sua namorada metida a besta? – Quis saber Estelar.

- Eu sinceramente não sei qual é a sua implicância com ela. – Riu o ex-grifinório achando graça dos ciúmes da irmã.

- Ah, não sabe! Você adora se fazer de desentendido não é! Tudo bem, eu vou refrescar a sua memória. – Falou ela parando de andar, para se postar em frente ao rapaz. – Ai "amorzinho", você não me dá atenção, nem diz que me ama... Ah! Olha só! Eu quebrei uma unha! – Dizia ela em uma voz fina, enquanto pulava ao redor do outro fazendo a pior careta de choro que conseguiu. – Me diz "fofinho" você me ama, heim? Diz que sim, vai! Eu te...

- Tudo bem Estelar, já chega. Eu entendi, a garota é um pouco grudenta. – Tornou ele ainda sorrindo.

- Um pouco grudenta! A garota é uma chata, isso sim! Eu morro de vontade de socar a cara daquela patricinha cheia de "não me toques", toda vez que ela começava com esse nhê, nhê, nhê... Pelo menos com o nariz quebrado ela vai ter um motivo para chorar.

- A sua gentileza me encanta irmãzinha. – Brincou.

- Olha, vamos ser românticos e tal, mas para tudo tem limite! – Reclamou. - E essa louca ninfomaníaca, não deve nem saber o que é ter limites... Não sei como você agüenta ter uma namorada assim.

- Bom, na verdade agora ela é ex-namorada. - Falou Ted recomeçando a andar. - Terminei com ela semana passada.

- Ta de brincadeira! - Surpreendeu-se a menina. - Bom... - Começou ela seguindo o irmão. - Conheço alguém que vai adorar saber disso.

- Não Estelar! - Cortou ele. - Toda vez que você tenta arrumar alguma garota pra mim, nunca dá certo.

- Não confunda as coisas... Eu disse que ela ia gostar de saber, e não que eu concordava com isso. - Resmungou.

- Ah, agora você tem que aprovar as minhas namoradas!

- É claro que sim! Afinal, eu sou a sua irmã.

- Certo, acredito então que essa regra seja válida pros dois.

- É justo. - Sorriu a grifinória surpreendendo o outro. - De qualquer forma, quando você ficar sabendo de algo já vai ser tarde mesmo... - Completou de forma travessa.

Os dois continuaram o caminho, ainda conversando e sorrindo, aproximando-se da saída da propriedade, quando se depararam com a figura de Sarah Malfoy encostada no muro, lendo um pequeno livro.

- Eu não acredito! – Falou Estelar em voz alta. – Ainda se escondendo do moleque tarado Sarah?

A garota desviou a sua atenção do livro que lia, e encarou a outra garota por um tempo, ponderando se a azarava ou não, afinal, estava realmente louca para descontar em alguém a sua frustração daquela noite. Mas acabou desistindo da idéia ao repara em Ted Lupin, que estava ainda mais bonito a luz do fogo, que provinha dos archotes espalhados por ali, por isso, limitou-se a voltar para sua leitura, ignorando a presença dos dois, antes que mais alguma situação constrangedora se desse.

- Hum... Malfoy! – Chamou o Rapaz.

- Deixa Ted, ela está de mau humor. – Interferiu a menina. – É melhor você ir, ou não vai acordar na hora amanhã.

- Ok. Então depois a gente se fala. – Tornou ele abraçando a menina.

- Tchau, e valeu por ter vindo. – Agradeceu Estelar correspondendo o gesto carinhoso do irmão.

O auror se adiantou e ao passar por Sarah, pôs uma das mãos nos ombros da menina, desejando-lhe boa noite, provocando nela um rubor, que deixou suas bochechas tão vermelhas quanto a bandeira da grifinória. Logo em seguida ele passou pelos portões e imediatamente as garotas puderam ouvir o som tão característico da aparatação. Sarah olhou para Estelar, se olhar matasse, a grifinória teria morrido ali mesmo. Era visível o desgosto estampado em sua face.

- Huhuhuhu... Sarah, eu estou emocionada! – Comentou Estelardebochada. – Se continuar assim logo, logo você vai ser a minha cunhada, o que na verdade eu acho uma merda. – Falou aproximando-se da outra. – Mas quem sabe, os seus filhos não herdam a alegria dos Lupin´s, e assim você também coloca um sorriso nessa cara. – Concluiu enquanto levava rapidamente as mãos até o rosto de Sarah, apertando-lhe as bochechas.

A sonserina deu dois tapas na mão da garota, retirando-as de seu rosto.

- Eu jamais me uniria a sua família Lupin, isso não é alegria, é falta de noção. - Disse olhando de canto de olho para a menina.

- Hum, até parece... Você fica toda vermelhinha só de olhar para a cara dele! Mas enfim, vou te dar um conselho. É melhor você aproveitar heim... O Ted está solteiro, e acredite, uma oportunidade assim é rara! – Disse divertida. – Mas não tem a menor possibilidade de eu te ajudar nessa, vai contra a minha conduta de irmã ciumenta, saca!

- Lupin, acho que você andou bebendo demais, está falando coisas sem sentido. - Sarah desconversou. - Não tenho, nem quero ter nada com ninguém da sua família entende? Já me basta ter que te aturar. - Disse começando a caminhar na direção oposta ao portão.

- Me aturar... Tudo bem, já que você insiste, eu te faço companhia enquanto foge do amigo tarado do Peter. – Falou uma risonha Estelar, seguindo a outra.

Sarah se limitou a olhá-la, resmungando algo que a outra não pôde ouvir, aliás, não poderia. Estelar havia parado de caminhar, e agora olhava ao redor curiosa, algo estava errado, ela sabia.

- Ei Sarah... – Chamou de forma distraída.

- O que? - Falou de mau humor.

- Isso é estranho... Mas, você já reparou em como está ficando frio? – Perguntou, reparando que agora, ao falar, saia fumaça de sua boca.

Sarah parou para olhar a garota, sentindo um leve tremor na espinha, realmente estava frio.

- Verdade... - Concordou, também olhando ao redor.

(Continua...)

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Finalmente! Estamos entrando no rumo da trama! Agora as coisas vão ficar mais agitadas, aguardem! A partir desse cap, todos os seus conceitos serão mudados! hauahuah (risada maléfica)

**N/A(A): **Seguinte galera, originalmente esse capítulo teria todos os acontecimentos da noite do baile, mas como ele ficou grande demais, decidimos dividi-lo em duas partes, que serão denominadas como Ato 1 e Ato 2. Até porque, assim nós conseguimos manter um certo ar de mistério...(Vocês vão entender ao chegar no final deste capítulo). E sim, preparem-se para grandes aventuras!

**N/A(B)²: **Nossa.. quanto comentário... Fico até feliz de ver! Ainda mais que tantos meninos comentaram! Porém nada contra as meninas viu? Rs

**N/A(A)²:** Sim, sim... Muitos comentários! Que alegria (Autora saltitando feliz). Nunca imaginei que eu e Bárbara conseguiríamos tantos leitores... Isso é realmente estimulante!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Carol: **Pois é... Nem imagina até onde ele pode chegar! Mas enfim, isso você irá descobrir em breve. Sobre o fic ter mudado de título, acredito que suas dúvidas já foram sanadas. Obrigada por ler a fic, espero que continue curtindo.

**: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história... E já que perguntou, escrevemos tanto porque, como você mesma disse, essa fic é uma terapia. Não faz idéia de como nos divertimos escrevendo os capítulos. Mas devo te avisar que daqui para frente, as coisas não serão mais tão engraçadas. A não ser, é claro, que você tenha um baita humor negro... Enfim, prometemos fazer de tudo para não deixá-la esperando muito tempo pelas atualizações.

**Tamelyn: **Tamy! Qual parte de NÃO dar spoiler's você esqueceu? o Baile tá ai... pelo menos a primeira parte, se você achou o passado bonitinho, vai gostar mais desse (com relação a Gustavo e Melanie). E nem vem zoar a Sarah! Eu não permito isso! rs...

**Téo: **Valeu! Que bom que está gostando! RpG'S sempre rendem! e muito! He, sobre fazer fic em dupla... Pow, é tranqüilo, quando uma não tá com saco pra fazer algo, é só jogar pra outra(ah, eu sei que isso pareceu egoísta, mas...). Tipo a parte do Peter, eu detesto ele, então deixo a Ariene escrever essas partes... A Ariene não consegue pensar muito como Draco, então ela me manda os arquivos com (Parte da Bárbara) no lugar do que seria o Draco... Entende? algumas nós temos mesmo que parar e sentar, para escrever em duplinha... Outras são feitas no Orkut... Mas em geral nós vamos esperando virem as idéias, quando vem, uma amostra pra outra e a outra acrescenta... (caramba, isso ficou grande...) De qualquer forma, não se preocupe, nós não vamos brigar...

**Erick: **Já disse que você não devia falar isso... hauhauah.. Tá você ai na fic! Você tinha me dito que fica ansioso pra ler, então! Agora que você apareceu então?

**HYDEn: **Olá leitor novo! Dizer que a fic é grande é um elogio para nós! Nós tentamos fazer umas coisas engraçadas, mas na maioria das vezes acaba saindo com humor negro (não que seja ruim). E sim, dá para menino ler, nós não ficamos medindo isso, mas é algo natural, afinal tinham meninos jogando o RPG e sem falar que nós adoramos uma ação, então dá pra menino, menina, tanto faz! (só lembrando que obviamente, também irão ter momentos mais bonitinhos... Não se desesperem quando isso acontecer, pois precederá algo tenebroso com certeza). De qualquer forma, espero que continue lendo a fic e gostando!

**Jorge: **Há, somos más sim! Mas você terá sua resposta em breve! Não gosta do Peter? Entra pro clube! Eu também detesto ele! E claro que o Malfoy está se sentindo! Ele se sente, porque ele PODE... hauahua... Sim, Malfoy é o macho dominante! Viva a supremacia Malfoy... (nossa... quase gritei Malfoy para presidente...), Ha, sinto cortar sua empolgação, mas o que realmente vai ser legal, só na semana que vem... (risada maléfica)

**Agradecendo a todos que deixaram comentários! Muito obrigada! Pois vocês impulsionam a fic! Afinal a cada comentário recebido é mais inspiração que nós é injetada!**

**Até o próximo! Com fortes emoções...**


	16. Capítulo 15 I Believe: Ato2 Inferno

**Capítulo 15 – I Believe - Ato.2 - Inferno.**

"_Eu acredito, eu acredito  
Em cada momento que respiro  
Que você e eu podemos transformar  
Um sussurro em um grito  
Eu acredito, eu acredito"_

A noite antes estrelada, agora era escura e fria, tão fria que até mesmo as mentes das garotas poderiam sentir, e sentiam... Era como se a alegria da noite, da vida, estivesse se extinguido, como se nada mais fosse possível, restando apenas o escuro e o receio dele. "Mas, o que está acontecendo? Por que eu sinto que nunca mais vou poder sorrir?" Pensou a grifinória.

- Sarah, nós precisamos voltar para dentro castelo. – Falou de forma urgente, movida apenas pelo instinto.

Estelar procurou não dar tempo para a outra questioná-la, por isso virou-se rápida e segurou a sonserina pelo braço, que não protestou como de costume, pelo contrário, estava agradecida pela outra estar lhe puxando, pois não sabia se seria capaz de sair dali sozinha. Mas nem bem as garotas deram dois passos, e alguns ruídos lhes chamaram a atenção. Estelar puxou a varinha, que estava escondida em seu decote, bem na hora em que Sophie surgia, saída detrás de algumas árvores, parecendo assustada.

- Porra Sophie! Ta maluca? – Disse a menina sem paciência, abaixando a varinha.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui fora? Precisam entrar antes que...

A Corvinal foi interrompida por um jato de luz que atingiu uma das árvores, partindo seus galhos, que caíram próximos às garotas, assustando-as.

- Corram! – Gritou Sophie alarmada.

E mesmo sem ver alguém, ou qualquer coisa, as três alunas dispararam em uma corrida desenfreada, sentindo em seus corações o perigo que se aproximava, enchendo-as de tristeza e apatia. E de repente tudo ficou em silêncio, cortado apenas pelas respirações descompassadas das meninas, que tiveram todo e qualquer sentimento substituído por medo, puro e simples medo, quando ao longe elas puderam escutar gritos desesperados, que às impeliram ainda mais na corrida, pois agora cada uma temia não por si, mas pelos seus.

* * *

A festa dentro do salão transcorria normalmente, com música, dança e muita alegria. Alegria essa que aos poucos foi minguando, e quase sem ninguém perceber, se perdeu, dando lugar ao vazio, e posteriormente ao pânico, quando todas as velas e tochas apagaram, mergulhando Hogwarts na escuridão.

- Acalmem-se! – Pediu a diretora, usando o feitiço "Sonorus" para ampliar o som da própria voz. – Não há motivo para se preocuparem, tudo logo será resolvido. – Disse, também tentando se manter tranqüila. "Por que não consigo reacender as velas?" Pensou a senhora.

No entanto, logo o salão se encheu de pequenos pontos de luminosos, todos provenientes do "Lumus", conjurados pelos bruxos reunidos ali.

- Sarah! – Chamou Malfoy, procurando pela menina entre os alunos, que demonstravam no olhar, o medo que ele próprio também sentia, apesar de não demonstrá-lo. E nunca antes, o professor tivera tanta urgência em encontrar a filha, para mantê-la segura ao seu lado.

- Ei, Draco! – Disse a Senhora Lupin aproximando-se. – Você viu a Estelar por aí?

- Não seja ridícula! A filha é sua, portanto quem tem que saber dela é você, Ninfadora. – Tornou ele de maneira grosseira.

- Hum... – Resmungou ela, torcendo o nariz ao ouvir o som do próprio nome. – Me parece que você também não...

A mulher interrompeu o que dizia ao sentir seu coração pesar, trazendo à tona uma insegurança só sentida em tempos de guerra... Ao olhar para os lados, usando a luz da varinha para conseguir enxergar, ela notou uma pequena camada de gelo fino, que se formava nos vidros das janelas. Mas antes que qualquer pensamento se formasse em sua mente, Ninfa ouviu a voz do Senhor Weasley ribombar pelo salão, ordenando que todos se dirigissem à saída, e imediatamente a mulher caminhou apressada, em direção aos portões do castelo, que davam acesso aos jardins, juntamente com as demais pessoas.

* * *

Ainda correndo, as garotas seguiam chegando agora na metade do caminho, quando o frio se intensificou de forma absurda, a Grifinória acelerava cada vez mais o passo, sem se cansar, querendo chegar logo ao castelo, porém o caminho parecia estar muito mais longo do que na ida.

- Lupin... – Sarah falou em tom baixo, diminuindo um pouco o passo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou exasperada.

A sonserina não precisou responder, pois Estelar já havia focado o local que ela também olhava. "Por Merlin..." Sussurrou Sophie chocada. Alguns dos alunos que estavam do lado de fora, nos jardins, se encontravam agora desmaiados, jogados pelos arredores dos portões que davam acesso ao interior do castelo, cuja passagem estava lacrada. Os portões de Hogwarts estavam fechados...

- O que aconteceu? – As duas se viraram e se depararam com Melanie e Gustavo, igualmente assustados.

- Vocês também...

- Eu disse que vocês tinham de sair daqui! – Lamentou-se Sophie aflita.

- Sophie? O que está acontecendo? – Questionou Melanie.

Não houve tempo de responder à pergunta, pois as meninas de frente à lufa-lufa e ao grifinório olharam assustadas para o céu, fazendo com que o casal também se virasse para descobrir o motivo do terror estampa nas faces das outras meninas. Uma horda de Dementadores pairava ao longe, avançando cada vez mais em direção ao castelo, como uma nuvem negra, que morbidamente planou até se dividir em duas partes. Uma delas seguiu direto até o castelo, atravessando as suas paredes e causando terror nas pessoas trancadas lá dentro, cuja gritaria poderia ser ouvida a quilômetros de distância. A segunda parte das sombrias criaturas desceu dos céus rapidamente, investindo sobre o quinteto de alunos, que ainda se mantinha ali, em pé. Inutilmente, eles tentaram correr, mas foram rapidamente cercados pelos seres, que os rodeavam, assim como uma fera que espreita a sua presa antes do ataque fulminante.

- Fiquem calmas! – Disse Gustavo ao tirar do bolso a varinha. – Não podemos ter medo... Se agirmos juntos, vamos conseguir. - Incentivou.

- Mas são Dementadores... – Resmungou Sophie alarmada.

- Tudo bem, nós sabemos o que fazer. – Tranqüilizou o rapaz.

- Não sabemos não... – Interferiu Melanie segurando ainda mais forte a mão do namorado.

- Estelar, ao menos você conhece o feitiço! – Quis saber ele.

- Hum... – Gemeu a garota. – Acontece que fica bem difícil ter pensamentos felizes, quando se está prestes a ser morta por algo que nem vivo ta... – Exaltou-se.

- Ótimo, vamos todos morrer aqui então. – Exasperou-se a sonserina.

- Não... Não podemos morrer, não assim... – Choramingou Sophie.

Foi então que, como se seguissem um comando superior, os Dementadores atacaram todos juntos, preparados para ceifar toda a alma dos aflitos jovens encurralados.

- EXPECTRUM PATRONO! – Gritou Gustavo com confiança.

Da varinha do rapaz, foi liberado um imenso leão prateado que rugiu feroz, precipitando-se sobre os Dementadores, que se espalharam aturdidos, voltando à subir até os céus, planando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes, apenas deixando no ar a atmosfera de medo e o incômodo frio, mas sem voltarem à atacar de fato.

- Isso não está certo, foi fácil demais. – Concluiu Sarah desconfiada.

* * *

As primeiras pessoas ao chegarem aos portões, descobriram que estes estavam trancados, espalhando assim, uma áurea de pavor, pela óbvia constatação, que muitos ali se negavam a ter, Hogwarts estava sendo atacada! Alguns professores tomaram a frente na tentativa de abrir os portões com feitiços, o que se mostrou inútil, gerando ainda mais medo, que foi intensificado quando um número incalculável de Dementadores passou pelas paredes, atacando sem piedade toda e qualquer pessoa pela frente. O pânico foi geral, e uma correria infantil se iniciou, enquanto os mais velhos conjuravam patronos, que prontamente tentavam conter o avanço impiedoso das criaturas mágicas. Algumas pessoas, aurores ou antigos combatentes dos tempos de guerra, ainda tentaram organizar algum tipo eficiente de defesa, mas todas as ordens eram suprimidas pelos gritos e choros. O caos estava instalado.

Longbotton empunhava habilmente a varinha, tentando com bravura, defender aqueles que ainda eram muito novos para realizar o feitiço necessário. E no meio de todo aquele pandemônio, um grito agudo chamou a atenção do professor, fazendo com que um arrepio incômodo percorresse a sua espinha. No chão, estava uma criança, ainda do primeiro ano, com um dementador debruçado sobre ela, que foi afastado assim que o patrono do homem o alcançou, largando para trás o corpinho imóvel da menina. Com o coração aos saltos, Neville se aproximou, e só de olhar para os olhos daquela criança ele soube, já era tarde demais, o beijo havia sido dado. Pesaroso, ele se abaixou, pegando no colo a pobre menina, e apertando-a em seus braços, se perguntando que tipo de inferno era aquele.

* * *

"Fácil ou não, nós não vamos ficar aqui para reclamar!" Disse Estelar incitando os outros, a continuarem a corrida, mas assim que a garota deu alguns passos, à sua frete se abriu uma cratera no chão, assim que um feitiço o atingiu, fazendo com que grama e terra voassem pelos ares.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Não tão rápido Lupin. – Falou Peter em tom sarcástico, saindo de trás de uma árvore próxima.

- Seu babaca, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Gritou ela em resposta.

- O que eu estou fazendo! Estou me vingando! – Berrou descontrolado.

- Peter, por favor, pare com isso. – Implorou Sophie com voz chorosa. – Por favor, você não tem que...

- Fique fora disso Sophie! – Cortou o rapaz rispidamente. – Saia do meu caminho ou eu juro que passo por cima de você também.

- Escuta cara... – Tentou argumentar Gustavo. – Entendo que esteja chateado, mas se fizer alguma coisa agora, só vai ficar ruim para você mesmo.

- Não se eu matar vocês antes...

- Ah, já chega seu maluco, ninguém vai matar ninguém! – Disse Estelar exaltada virando-se para prosseguir seu caminho.

- Avada Kedrava. – Bradou o corvinal.

- NÃO! – Gritou Malfatini.

Sarah, ao ver o rapaz levantar a varinha, puxou a grifinória, salvando sua vida, quando o feitiço da morte que passou a centímetros de sua cabeça.

- Eu vou acabar com você, seu bruxo de merda! – Falou a sonserina com mordacidade.

- Primeiro você vai ter que me alcançar Malfoy... – Respondeu o rapaz sorrindo sadicamente. – Ataquem! – Ordenou.

Saídos praticamente de todos os lados, homens encapuzados e vestidos totalmente de preto, apareceram brandindo as suas varinhas, investindo sem piedade sobre o grupo, enquanto Peter se deliciava com a batalha desleal que se iniciou, e até mesmo Sophie, se viu obrigada a duelar, lutando pela própria vida.

- Espalhem-se! – Berrou Gustavo.

A batalha que se seguiu não foi a execução sumária que os homens imaginaram a princípio, pelo contrário, a estratégia do grifinório se mostrava bastante eficiente, uma vez que ficava muito mais difícil acertar alvos separados e móveis, dando assim tempo de reação aos estudantes, que de qualquer forma ainda estava com dificuldades para combater de igual para igual. A alternativa encontrada por eles foi utilizar o terreno em que lutavam, ao próprio favor, por isso corriam de um lado para o outro, escondendo-se entre árvores e pedras, atacando quando possível.

Estelar jogou-se no chão, rolando para o lado, até se proteger atrás de uma enorme pedra, que teve um considerável pedaço arrancado assim que um feitiço a atingiu, lançando fagulhas coloridas para todos os lados.

- Cacete! Isso não ta nada fácil! – Reclamou. – Sophie! Você está bem? – Perguntou, ao reparar na garota, encolhida próxima a ela.

- Lupin... – Resmungou – Isso não é brincadeira, eles estão mesmo tentando nos matar.

- E você só reparou agora! – Riu nervosamente a grifinória. – Escuta... – Continuou enquanto retirava os próprios sapatos. – Não vai adiantar nada ficar aqui se lamentando, assim o máximo que vai conseguir, é ir chorar nos braços de Merlin! Por isso se levanta, e me cobre. – Concluiu a menina, saindo ligeira de trás da pedra, seguida por Sophie, para estuporarem o homem que às atacava.

A alguns metros de distância Melanie duelava, tentando ao máximo não deixar que o seu nervosismo a atrapalhasse.

- Expelliarmus! – Gritou desarmando o adversário.

- Estupefaça! – Também atacou Sarah, derrubando o comensal. – Francamente Belford... Não dá para ficar usando esse tipo de feitiço quando estão tentando te matar. Apaga logo os caras ou você não vai viver para contar isso. – Criticou a menina. – Anda, vai lo...

- Protego! – A lufa-lufa conjurou o escudo, protegendo Malfoy de um ataque traiçoeiro. – Eu faço o que posso... – Disse dando de ombros, fazendo a outra revirar os olhos.

Surpreendido, o homem que tentara atacar Sarah, foi levitado do chão pela grifinória, que se aproximava das outras, enquanto arremessava o comensal sobre uma das árvores espalhadas pelo jardim.

Os Dementadores ainda sobrevoando o local, vez ou outra desciam em vôos rasantes, obrigando os alunos à pararem os combates para se protegerem, ou ainda, as criaturas investiam contra alguns casais desavisados, que apareciam saídos de algum canto escuro. Assim, as meninas se viram mais uma vez, obrigadas a se separarem, para não atraírem demasiada atenção.

Gustavo era de longe o melhor dentre os cinco, duelando sem dificuldades com dois adversários ao mesmo tempo, sem nem ao menos se preocupar com os Dementadores. Após alguns minutos de combate, o rapaz conseguiu derrubar os seus oponentes.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou a lufa-lufa ao se aproximar.

- Ta tudo certo... – Respondeu apressado, novamente se concentrando na briga quando um terceiro homem apareceu em seu campo de visão.

O grifinório estava levando a vantagem no embate, mas se viu obrigado a recuar quando um dementador o atacou, e sem tempo de conjurar o patrono, o rapaz apenas se jogou no chão, desviando da criatura, mas perdendo a sua varinha. Melanie se apressou em chegar até ele, que já se levantava, e por isso não viu quando o homem, que antes duelava com o rapaz, ergueu a varinha e gritou "Sectusempra" lançando em sua direção o feitiço. Sem nem pensar, Gustavo se lançou na frente da menina, recebendo feitiço em seu lugar. Aturdida, a lufa-lufa assistiu o namorado ser lançado com violência para trás, enquanto o seu peito se abria, vertendo uma quantidade assustadora de sangue, para em seguida cair no chão imóvel.

- Gustavo! – Desesperou-se a menina.

Tomada pela raiva, a garota atacou com tudo o que tinha o comensal à sua frente, não deixando para ele uma oportunidade de reação, por isso, em questões de segundos o algoz do grifinório estava também no chão, atingido pelo mesmo feitiço.

* * *

Aos poucos as pessoas dentro do castelo conseguiam conter os Dementadores, que agora pareciam estar em bem menos número. Os que ainda restavam, se alimentavam dos medos e receios daqueles que não eram capazes de conjurar um patrono, e dentre essas pessoas estava Draco Malfoy, cujo único pensamento era encontrar a filha, sem se importar com o restante das pessoas ao seu redor, por isso, o homem seguia atordoado, alheio a toda a gritaria. Mas foi quando passou por uma das pilastras do hall, que o professor se viu obrigado a sacar a varinha, para se defender do dementador que o surpreendera, no entanto, ele não foi bem sucedido na tentativa e para o seu desespero, reviveu ali, os tempos em que ainda era um estudante, enquanto a criatura esticava as mãos pútridas e frias para segurar o seu rosto pálido. Malfoy foi capaz de sentir o hálito agourento do dementador, e chegou a pensar que talvez não conseguisse escapar, mas nesse momento uma lontra prateada veio em seu socorro, expulsando o animal mágico. Ao olhar para os lados, procurando quem havia realizado o feitiço, ele cruzou o seu olhar com Hermione Granger, que por um momento também o encarou, apenas desviando a atenção quando chamaram por ela.

- Rápido Hermione! – Disse Jorge.

- Nós vamos estourar os portões. – Informou Fred.

Assim, a mulher seguiu com os gêmeos Weasley´s, rumo ao portão, onde outras pessoas também lançavam alguns feitiços, ainda tentando abri-lo.

- Temos que fazer isso todos juntos, só assim vamos ter força o suficiente para derrubar ao portão. – Falou ela logo que chegou.

- Certo, então vamos todos juntos, no três. – Comandou Percy.

* * *

Cansadas e sujas, as quatro garotas ainda se mantinham bravamente em pé, buscando forças e coragem para saírem dali vivas. Elas estavam umas de costas para as outras, formando um circulo, onde no centro estava Gustavo, deitado sobre uma poça do próprio sangue, e ao mesmo tempo, um pouco mais afastado, estava Peter, que gargalhava satisfeito ao perceber o grifinório respirar cada vez mais precariamente, deliciando-se com a expressão de tristeza e raiva estampada nas feições de Melanie, que junto com as outras meninas, duelavam contra os atacantes remanescentes.

Agora a desvantagem numérica não era mais um problema, o que realmente estava pesando naquele momento era a experiência, afinal, elas ainda eram meninas em idade escolar, combatendo contra homens adultos. Parecia que tudo era uma questão de tempo até que sucumbissem...

- Entreguem-se! Vocês já estão derrotadas. – Disse Peter enquanto assistia a luta desleal.

- Vai para o inferno! – Respondeu a lufa-lufa transtornada.

- Esse é o meu último aviso Sophie. – Voltou a falar o corvinal. – Saia já daí, ou sofra as conseqüências.

- Você é um bobo! Não podia fazer esse tipo de coisa... Como pode ser tão cruel? – Falou Sophie sentida, irritando o rapaz.

- Essa merda toda já me encheu... – Resmungou Sarah.

A menina virou às costas para o seu adversário, deixando-o por conta de Estelar, que ficou ainda mais aborrecida com a situação, por isso, a grifinória parou de proferir os feitiços em voz alta, para dar lugar aos diversos xingamentos, enquanto duelava, descontando toda a rua raiva nos seus adversários.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – Atacou Sarah, direcionando o feitiço para Peter.

Por pouco o rapaz não foi atingido, desviando-se no último momento, ao mesmo tempo, Melanie inutilizava o homem com quem duelava, para em seguida, ir ao socorro de Sophie, que ainda parecia abalada demais para fazer um feitiço eficiente.

- Já que você quer tanto nos matar, venha e faça você mesmo! Quero ver até onde você é capaz com as próprias mãos! – Provocou Malfoy.

- Garota tola... – Debochou. – Você não está em condições de manter essa maldita posse. Dê uma olhada em si mesma, você está acabada!

Sarah teria respondido, mas se assustou, quando mais dois dos seguidores do corvinal, caíram próximos à ela. "Foi mal!" Disse Estelar com tranquilidade, fazendo-a torcer o nariz, enquanto a lufa-lufa também concluía o seu duelo.

- É Dragon... Parece que agora somos só nós. – Sorriu a sonserina. – Acabaram os seus peões. O que vai fazer agora, fugir?

- Sem tempo para blá, blá, blá... – Interveio Lupin. – BOMBARDA! – Gritou, lançando o feitiço no rapaz, que o rebateu, fazendo com que acertasse uma árvore, que se repartiu ao meio, devido à intensidade da magia.

- Já chega! – Esbravejou Peter. – Essa brincadeira acaba agora!

* * *

Ao comando de Percy Weasley, as pessoas reunidas diante dos portões do castelo, apontaram as suas varinhas, proferindo um único feitiço, todas ao mesmo tempo. Os "Bombardas" atingiram a madeira, causando um estrondo ensurdecedor concomitante à explosão, que levou consigo as grandes portas do castelo, que se partiram em diversos pedaços, espalhando pelos ares uma nuvem de poeira e destroços.

Os primeiros a passarem pela cratera aberta foram os Dementadores, que debandaram de forma desordenada, sendo seguidos de perto pelos patronos, agora bem mais fortes devido ao fio de esperança e liberdade, que as pessoas adquiriram assim que os portões foram abertos. Em meio às criaturas negras e prateadas, que se emaranhavam ao passar pelo vão, um grito proferindo o feitiço "Sectusempra" foi ouvido, seguido de outro, cujo fleches de luz adentraram o portal, um atingindo uma das pilastras internas, e outro acertando uma senhora, que só não caiu ao chão, porque teve a sua queda amparada por Ninfadora, que ainda aturdida, só percebeu o que estava acontecendo, quando Neville e Hermione passaram apressados ao seu lado, para derrubarem com facilidade os três homens de negro, prostrados diante da entrada.

As pessoas, agora livres da influência negativa dos Dementadores, saíram do castelo e alcançaram os jardins, onde alguns alunos se levantavam do chão, ainda um pouco zonzos, enquanto a calmaria voltava se instalar, deixando para trás os gritos e o medo, o choro e a dor, restando apenas o silêncio, o incômodo silencio.

* * *

Peter avançou, enquanto o ar se enchia com o barulho de uma explosão, deixando as garotas preocupadas, mas que ainda assim mantinham-se firmes, preparadas para mais um embate que viria, porém, pela segunda vez naquela noite, a tristeza e a incerteza, voltaram a dominar os corações das meninas, que assustadas, viram uma camada de gelo se formar no gramado, ao mesmo tempo, mais Dementadores surgiam, vindos da floresta em direção a elas, passando direto pelo rapaz, que se perdeu em meio aos mantos negros e sem vida. Desesperadas as quatro tentaram, inutilmente, se proteger, quando as criaturas às atacaram, jogando-as com violência no chão, fazendo com que perdessem as varinhas, que rolaram de suas mãos, deixando-as ainda mais indefesas frente a criaturas.

Estelar ainda tentou se levantar, e por mais que sua mente desejasse, seu corpo não obedecia, era capaz de sentir o frio sobrenatural invadindo os seus ossos, tornando difícil até mesmo o simples ato de respirar. Buscando forças, a garota se arrastou até onde havia caído a sua varinha, mas antes de alcançá-la, o seu corpo foi içado pelos Dementadores, que a carregaram pelos ares, junto com as outras meninas, que assim como ela, sentiam que toda a felicidade e esperança se perdia, enquanto tudo ao redor parecia ruir, deixando apenas o nada. E mesmo ali, tão perto da morte, a única coisa que Melanie conseguia pensar, era se Gustavo ficaria bem no final de tudo, quando o pesadelo acabasse.

* * *

E como a calmaria que antes da tempestade, o silêncio mórbido dos jardins, foi cortado por gritos agudos, surpreendendo e assustando todos aqueles em frente aos portões. No céu, vindo na direção do castelo, mais um grupo de Dementadores foi avistado, enchendo Minerva de desespero, quando percebeu que em meio às criaturas, havia alguns estudantes, que eram jogados de um lado para o outro, passando de mão em mão entre o aglomerado de vultos negros. Com urgência, patronos foram conjurados, e imediatamente incitados na direção dos seres malignos, que se espalharam, largando no ar as garotas, que despencaram indo de encontro ao chão de forma dolorosa, enquanto a maioria das criaturas fugia apressada dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Aturdidas e machucadas, as garotas não tiveram forças para se levantarem, e por isso permaneceram no chão, agora protegidas pelos patronos e longe do alcance de alguns Dementadores, que ainda insistiam em permanecer, ao mesmo tempo, se destacavam da multidão dois homens, que reconheciam entre os estudantes caídos, suas filhas.

Draco e Remo se adiantaram, correndo na direção das meninas, porém, antes de realmente conseguirem se aproximar, Peter, como um vulto saído do meio dos Dementadores remanescentes, ergueu a sua varinha, apontando-a para as garotas, e só então, nesse momento, Sophie soube que não haviam mais esperanças, pois no céu ela podia ver a foice da morte desenhada nas estrelas.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

Três vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que a noite se tingisse de verde, enquanto os feitiços se chocavam sobre as cabeças das garotas, gerando uma grande explosão de luz, obrigando que todos os presentes cobrissem os olhos, até que as fagulhas esverdeadas lançadas no ar se dissipassem.

E então, quando o feitiço se desfez, e a noite voltou ao normal, Peter já não estava mais ali, haviam restado somente as meninas, Grifinória, Corvinal, Sonserina e Lufa-lufa, uma de cada casa, as quatro caídas e imóveis, uma ao lado da outra, no chão dos terrenos de Hogwarts, o antigo palco de uma batalha sangrenta, que ironicamente, era relembrada naquela noite, que agora era mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio.

Ver as próprias filhas de tal forma, fez com que Malfoy e Lupin, pela primeira vez na vida, compartilhassem o mesmo tipo de sentimento. Um sentimento que os sufocava, impedindo que tivessem coragem para seguir até elas, com medo do que poderiam constatar, e ali parados em choque, eles souberam que nem mesmo um Cruciatus seria capaz de causar tanta dor quanto aquilo.

- NÃO! – Um grito dolorido cortou a noite, interrompendo de vez o triste silêncio.

Molly, amparada pelo marido, caiu em um choro dolorido, enquanto ainda repetia a sua negação, agora acompanhada por outras pessoas, que também pareciam ter se dado conta dos acontecimentos. Para aquela mulher em especial, era doloroso demais testemunhar, uma segunda vez, vidas ainda tão jovens serem perdidas de maneira tão cruel e impiedosa.

( Continua... ?)

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Bom... O que dizer? Gostaria de deixar uma nota nutrida de muita empolgação, porém, o que dizer diante dessa cena? Será que elas morreram? (ai vocês me perguntam, ué, mas vocês não disseram que ia ter mais de 60 capítulos?) Well... Quem disse que essas seriam as personagens principais? (Eu não disse, sei que Ariene também não... hahaha). Que seja, honestamente, o capítulo do baile é meu preferido! (Tanto que vim correndo da faculdade só para atualizá-lo!) Mesmo com todas essas situações... Adoro o baile...

**N/A(Ariene): **Eu Simplesmente AMO esse capítulo, aliás, todo o baile. Afinal, esse clima céu/inferno é tão legal! Enfim, concordo com a Bárbara, nunca garantimos nada, quer dizer, só o shipper do Draco com a Hermione... Portanto, todo o resto fica por conta da nossa vontade louca de ferrar com os personagens, só para ver até onde eles agüentam. Ah, mais uma coisa: Eu ODEIO o Peter!

**Quanto a continuação... Bom... Esperem até sexta que vem para descobrir o que se sucedeu!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Tamelyn: **Você sabe as respostas das suas perguntas! Então se contenha! Você está abstraindo o jogo, e lendo a fic direto né? Mas ainda que mudemos certas coisas, a fic segue o jogo filha! Se acalme... E Mel e Gustavo são muito fofos juntos mesmo! (E outra coisa, o Daniel sempre foi Daniel Power (?) ! é um nome poderoso! )

**Carol: **Não Carol, o Neville nunca foi lerdo... É que ele só aprece em situações ruins para ele... (tadinho, prometemos melhorar a situação dele! ). A Pansy é quase um encosto! Mas ela é toda pirua e tal! Ou seja, esperem barracos de piruas por ai! E na de adiantar capítulo! É só as SEXTAS! Haha, nem demorou tanto assim...

**Ciça. : **Esse capítulo não foi nada fofo né? Hehe, quem diria que as coisas dariam uma reviravolta desse naipe? Quanto ao que o Erick estava pensando... Bom.. Não perguntem... NÃO fique nervosa! Sarah fica vermelha desde os primórdios, ou seja, ela vai continuar ficando vermelha com o Ted, e ele só achou ela bonita! Nada de mais... Sobre Mel e Gustavo, bom, ja expressei o que acho. Sobre a pedra.. Hum.. Menina esperta você!

**Jorge: **O Malfoy se aproveita de tudo! Tudo! Sobre o que o Erick estava pensando... Já disse! Não pergunte! Imagine! He. E bom... Sobre o Peter, leia a última parte da N/A. Não sinta pena da Sophie! E a risada da Pansy é "o cara" hauhaua.

**Micky: **Essa é a maior? Não estamos nem perto do meio! Se acostume a ler! Pois palavras é o que não vão faltar! E os mistérios são serventia da casa! Espero que continue acompanhando!

**HYDEn: **Filho, esse frio É sinistro... Você viu o motivo né? Uma semana nem demorou tando assim né? Quanto a ninguém morrer... (Risada maléfica). O nome da fic... Huhauah, nem imagina que eu tive um estalo as 5 da manhã sobre esses nomes! Quando mandei para a Ariene ela ficou o.O por eu ter pensando em algo tão cedo... He, mas se ela não tivesse anotado, já era. Pois a tarde, eu já não me lembrava mais!

**Mandara: **Pow, que bom que você gostou da fic! Fico contente que sua amiga goste da fic a ponto de recomendá-la a alguém! Dependendo do seu humor negro, esse cap pode ou não ter sido divertido né?

**H.R.S: **(Como diria Jack Estripador, vamos por partes) Hahaha, acho que é tarde pra dizer que eu avisei sobre o Peter! Nada de ser bonzinho! Comprovado nesse cap! Porém esse lance de mini tio Voldie... Acho que você tem toda a razão! Avaliando o que você falou, parece mesmo! Hehe... Estelar pira se tiver uma chance com aquele inominável! Quanto a Sarah, deixa ela sonhar tadinha! Quanto a Mel, ela e o Gustavo nasceram um para o outro (literalmente). Há, fico me perguntando qual palavra de baixo escalão você disse ao ver o fim desse cap! Afinal esse foi pior que o anterior! Hahahaha... Como é legal deixar vocês no escuro! Mas você acertou sobre os Dementadores! Ponto pra você! Quanto ao Draco... Ha, nem eu entendo ele! Mas acho que esse cap não foi um bom calmante né?

**Bom! Estamos em uma parte complicada! O que será de nossos pobres personagens? O que será dessa fic? Só saberão no próximo cap! Mas deixo aqui um desafio: O QUE HOUVE COM PETER DRAGON? Quem responder, e acertar, ganhará um prêmio! Então... Delirem pessoal! Vocês tem DOIS capítulos para deixar suas opiniões!**

**É isso aí! Declaramos aberto o "Bolão Peter Dragon" .**

**I Believe - Bon Jovi**

_Tudo que eu sei é que fui vendido  
Você pode ler minha vida como uma sina  
Eu vi o sonho, não há nenhuma terra de Oz  
Mas eu tenho o meu cérebro e tenho um coração  
E a coragem conquistada não deixarei ir embora  
O que precisamos agora é... alma_

_Eu não posso fazer isso, você não pode fazer aquilo  
Eles nos alimentam com roteiros, mas eu não engulo  
E todas as coisas boas passarão  
Mas a verdade é tudo que você tem de ter  
Você mentiria por isso ?  
(Você) choraria por isso ?  
(Você) morreria por isso ?  
Você faria isso ?_

_Eu acredito, eu acredito  
Com cada momento que eu respiro  
Que você e eu podemos transformar  
um sussurro em um grito  
Eu acredito, eu acredito_

_Você deu tudo, ai deu mais  
Você sabe porque está aqui  
Você pagará o preço  
Como sua cruz à carregar  
Somos nós que criamos esta situação ?  
Você tramaria isso ?  
Gritaria por isso, sangraria por isso?  
Você faria isso ?_

_Eu acredito, eu acredito  
Acredito que ainda temos valor  
A luta você verá  
Há esperança para o mundo esta noite  
Eu acredito, eu acredito_

_Não olhe para a tela do cinema  
Em lojas de discos ou revistas  
Feche seus olhos e você verá  
Que você é tudo de que realmente precisa_

_Eu acredito, eu acredito  
Em cada momento que respiro  
Que você e eu podemos transformar  
Um sussurro em um grito_

_Eu acredito, eu acredito_


	17. Capítulo 16 Face Your Demons

**Capítulo 16 – Face Your Demons**

_"Surpresa! __E aqui estou!  
Seu espelho favorito e seu único reflexo honesto, sou seu guia  
Sou seu medo mais profundo, o que você sempre vai ouvir  
Sou o diabo disfarçado, eu sou seus sonhos"_

Nada, não havia nada. O breu tomava conta do recinto. A espectativa de qualquer sinal, a espectativa de qualquer movimento. Era aguardada por corações aflitos. Qualquer sinal.

Tão perto e tão longe, um sorriso macabro invadiu esse breu, os olhos semicerrados sorviam com imenso prazer o silêncio desprovido de vida, suas imagens, tão belas, tão inocentes, tão indefesas, era mais do que belo assistir àquele mórbido espetáculo, era prazeroso fazer parte dele...

Os três vultos se encararam, o mar, a noite e a terra. Misturados entre o ódio, a dor e o sofrimento. Todos manchados de vermelho.

* * *

_"Sou a mais próxima conexão  
para seu reflexo mais diabólico  
A imaginação assustadora do real você"_

Havia um gotejar irritante, em algum lugar por ali. Estelar sentia seu corpo pesado, cansado, esvaindo qualquer possibilidade de se mover prontamente. Um odor forte invadiu suas narinas, a dor de cabeça se intensificou, o som das gotas caíndo de encontro ao chão, pareciam infinitamente estrondosos, cada som, era uma martelada em sua cabeça, cada gota era um pouco de sua sanidade que se ia. Com movimentos lentos e extremamente pesados, ela se moveu, caindo com força da bancada em que estava, indo de encontro ao chão. Sentiu uma fisgada em seu ombro, dor que logo fora esquecida ao sentir uma forte pontada em seu abdômem.

Era uma dor intensa, sentia que seus orgãos estavam sendo perfurados, com certo desespero, colocou uma das mãos no ventre, porém retirou assustada, ao sentir suas roupas umidas, no breu era difícil ver, mas ela sabia que aquele líquido viscoso era seu sangue. A garota gemeu, rolando pelo chão.

Passou-se um tempo, o cenário começou a girar ao seu redor, se sentindo enjoada, Estelar se levantou, tonta, buscou a parede mais próxima para se apoiar. Após longos minutos, iniciou uma dolorosa caminhada, a cada passo que dava, sentia que seu corpo não ia agüentar. Seguia seus instintos, de forma primitiva, somente para sair daquele lugar. Estava quente, podia sentir o vapor ir de encontro à sua pele, seu suor estava se misturando ao sangue, as paredes estavam ficando quentes demais para que ela pudesse se apoiar.

Estelar tentou ouvir os sons aos redor. O gotejar que tanto lhe incomodou agora lhe fazia falta, não conseguia mais ouvi-lo, tentou seguir em frente, porém suas esperanças foram frustadas quando se deparou com a parede, desesperada correu cambaleante para outro canto, nada, só mais parede. Repetiu essa ação por todo o quarto, descobriu que estava fechada, não havia nada, nem uma fresta, nem uma janela. Nada. A menina sentiu a dor em seu ventre latejar novamente, porém dessa vez, unida ao desespero, a dor fora pior, levando-a ao chão, desolada, vendo a morte bem perto. Seus olhos já acostumados ao breu daquele lugar, sofreram um choque quando se depararam com uma claridade extrema vindo da porta, recém aberta a sua frente.

O barulho fez com que a garota se assustasse, se arrastando de encontro à parede inversa à porta.

- Estelar. Venha. – Uma voz.

Quando abriu os olhos, tentando vez além da forte luz, se deparou com a silhueta de um homem, ele lhe estendia a mão, parado no batente da porta. Com medo, sua única reação foi se encolher ainda mais à parede.

- Não tema. Venha.

Algo reconfortante emanava daquele homem, parado a porta. Zonza, tentava se manter consiente, com certa dificuldade se levantou, aos tropeços conseguiu chegar até a porta, onde desabou. O homem prontamente lhe amparou, a menina debilitada, tentou enxergar o rosto daquele que a segurava porém a luz a impedia. Esticou a mão, para tocár-lhe o rosto, mas fora impedida por ele, que segurou sua mão e a colocou sobre seu ventre.

- Lute. Morra.

Parecia que seus orgãos estavam sendo arrancados de seu corpo, Estelar se sentiu corroer por dentro, uma dor que se alastrava a cada segundo, sentia sua mão arder, todo seu corpo ardia. No auge de sua loucura, só conseguiu ver um líquido prateado emergir do ferimento, junto com sangue. A luz, cada vez mais intensa, não lhe deixava sequer abrir os olhos, estava perdendo a consiência.

Seu corpo lentamente encontrou o chão, o homem já não a segurava, o cheiro forte, fazia sua cabeça doer, como uma tortura, a menina ouviu seus ossos, um a um, estalarem para em seguida se deformarem, estava sucubindo à besta, não era capaz de lutar contra tudo o que sentia naquele momento.

Ao fim da trenebrosa transformação, o lobo iniciou uma corrida desenfreada, tentando aliviar sua dor, tentando infrigir dor. Correu, sem rumo, seguindo o cheiro que tanto conhecia.

Parou quando sentiu o movimento perto, sua visão pairou sobre o pequeno ser a sua frente.

Seu uivo cortou a noite, retomou sua corrida, querendo acabar com sua tortura, era a única forma.

Com apenas uma bocada, sentiu o líquido viscoso inflamar seu enorme ser, não houve resitência de sua vítima, sentia que havia lhe tirado a vida no primeiro momento. Agora era tarde, tarde para recobrar sua já perdida consiência, assustada, a menina em forma de lobo, largou o corpo desfalecido no chão, tentou recuar, mas o cheiro e o gosto de sangue, ainda estavam impregnados nela, uma dor lhe impediu de continuar, porém não era dor física, era culpa, a pior de todas as dores.

No segundo seguite, tudo começou a escurecer lentamente, uma leve pontada em suas costas, já caindo, se virou e pôde ver duas pessoas paradas próximos à ela, alguém que jamais vira na vida ao lado de outro alguém, a quem não podia ver, mas tinha certeza, sabia quem era. Tudo se transformou em breu.

_

* * *

_

_"Então você sabia que todas suas memórias  
Colorem tudo que você será em uma nuvem escura e nublada na qual estou flutuando  
Ainda sou a voz que fala dentro de sua cabeça,  
O demônio embaixo da sua cama_

_Ainda sou o que assombra a sua alma com demoníaco desejo de assustar"_

Risadas. Risadas por todo o lugar. Melanie se sentia bem, era um dia perfeito. Uma doce melodia pairava sobre o lugar. Fechou os olhos para sentir o suave carinho que o vento lhe proporcionara, era algo quase que divino.

Ouviu alguém falar algo, em uma língua diferente, não sabia o que significava, porém foi algo extremamente agradável aos ouvidos.

Sorrindo caminhou por entre as árvores. O dia estava tão bonito, perfeito na verdade.

Ela caminhou sem rumo, não sabia por que, mas sentia-se bem ali, um clima suave, levemente morno.

Sua felicidade fora findada, quando o céu antes limpo, fora tomado por nuvens carregadas, nuvens essas cinzas e feias. Melanie fez uma careta e resolveu voltar, mas ao dar a volta, já não existia caminho, o corredor de árvores por onde passara, não estava mais lá. Sua única alternativa era seguir em frete e foi o que fez.

Um choro no campo à frente a fez acelerar o passo. Conhecia aquela voz.

- Por quê? Alguém me responda!

Melanie observou a mulher se debruçar sobre um imponente caixão branco, a mulher que tanto lhe abraçara com aqueles braços, agora o faziam na caixa de madeira. Sua mãe. Ao lado dela estava seu pai. Sem entender, correu até eles, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o porquê os dois estavam chorando tão aflitamente, quem estava naquele caixão?

- Mãe? – Chamou incerta, esperando uma resposta que não veio.

Parou na frente de seu pai, puxando-o pelos braços, não entendia nada. Seu pai também não lhe respondeu, estava começando a ficar nervosa. Seu pai sequer a olhou, era como se não estivesse ali.

- Pai! – Gritou de frente para o homem, mas não surtira efeito.

Foi quando a chuva veio, tocando-lhe o rosto vorazmente, se misturando a suas lágrimas.

- Por quê? Por que você tinha de ir? – Sua mãe gritou, assustando-a.

- Que? Quem mãe? – Se abaixou ao lado da mulher, chorando mais ainda.

- Por que minha filha? – Ao primeiro momento, Melanie achou que sua mãe estava lhe respondendo. Não queria ter ouvido a frase que veio a seguir. – Por que você tinha que ir?

A menina perdeu o chão ao ouvir aquilo, como assim? Ela estava bem ali, viva, ao lado deles! Chocada observou o caixão, branco, sua mãe debruçada, chorando como nunca a vira chorar antes. Não era possível que aquele fosse seu caixão. Não podia. O caixão fechado não permitia sequer que ela verificasse, havia algo muito errado, por que seus pais não conseguiam vê-la? Olhando ao redor tomada pelo desespero, viu que mais a esquerda de seu pai, havia outro caixão, igual ao dela. De quem era aquele?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando sua mãe iniciou uma gritaria descontrolada, seu pai tentava com dificuldade tirar a mulher que se debatia, implorando para não deixar sua filha naquele lugar. Só então Melanie se deu conta de que estava em um cemitério. Cercada de lápides. Começou a se sentir mal, aquele lugar fedia a enxofre, um calafrio percorrendo seu corpo. Queria vomitar, gritar, correr. Não podia crer que aquele era seu caixão. Não podia ser.

A chuva cada vez pior, agora era acompanhada por gritos agonizantes, pareciam cada vez mais perto. Sentiu medo, não tinha forças para correr, porém o fez, sem saber para onde estava indo. Correu desenfreada pela floresta, mas parou quando chegou a campo aberto. Não havia para onde ir, não havia onde se esconder.

Um urro agonizante foi ouvido. Assustada retomou sua caminhada, sentia-se observada, olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém, o urro virou uivo, esse já bem perto dela.

Sem reação, só pode ver um lobo vindo até ela, sentiu as presas, afiadas cravando em seu pescoço, sua vida escorreu por entre a boca da enorme fera. Só no que pôde pensar, fora em agradecer. Agradecer por não estar morta afinal. Mas agora já não fazia diferença...

_

* * *

_

_"Encare seus demônios  
Ouça aquela voz interior  
Ela chama, ela chora por você  
Apenas ouça bem  
Eu sou o que contará apavorantes, assustadores, terríveis contos"_

Um choro de criança. Sarah implorou mentalmente para que alguém fizesse aquela criança se calar. Mas não houve resposta. Quando fechou o grosso livro empoeirado, uma nuvem de pó foi levada pelo vento que se estendeu por todo o cômodo. Apressada se levantou e caminhou até a porta, saindo para o corredor. O choro estava cada vez mais longe. As paredes a sua volta começaram a se mover, um pulsar vertiginoso, que lhe deixou zonza, começou a correr em direção ao fim do corredor, porém esse não chegava nunca. Perdeu a noção do tempo, não sabia onde estava, porém não parou de correr, tinha que chegar a algum lugar, não podia ficar ali.

Sentia que já havia passado por aquele corredor antes, virava a direita, não a esquerda, não! Direita de novo. Estava sem rumo.

Um estalo, uma porta se abriu. Mas aquela porta não estava ali antes... Entrar ou não entrar? Optou por entrar, qualquer coisa seria melhor que ficar naquele corredor sem fim.

O quarto escuro, estava vazio, a menina tentou olhar ao redor, mas tudo estava coberto pelo breu. Uma fisgada em sua cabeça lhe fez olhar para o lado, sentiu algo se mover, ou melhor, rastejar. Um sibilo, tão familiar para a garota, tão perto dela que a paralizou. A cobra rastejou em sua direção, queria correr, mas não podia, se sentiu hipinotizada pelos olhos vermelhos, brilhantes como duas safiras.

Quando deu por si, a cobra já deslizava por seu ombro, enlaçando sua perna e tronco. Logo a pressão exercida pelo peso da cobra sumiu, sentiu-se aliviada, levou uma mão à testa, porém antes que essa de fato chegasse ao seu destino, percebeu que o tecido de sua pele estava estranho, grudento. Rapidamente saiu do quarto, buscando a luminosidade que só o corredor lhe proporcionava, para poder observar que sua mão estava esverdeada e descascava.

Não conseguindo conter o grito, se deixou desabar. Sentiu outra pontada em sua cabeça, no momento em que outra porta se abria, ao final do corredor. Teria ignorado aquela porta, se a pontada em sua cabeça não fosse tão forte e ângustiante.

Se levantou, se sentindo enjoada, parecia que seu estômago iria explodir.

Finalmente estava em céu aberto. Não sabia quanto tempo passara ali, mas já havia escurecido. Olhou ao redor, seguindo a pontada em sua cabeça, adentrando a mata. Um homem encapuzado a esperava, na clareira, sentia um ódio desmedido inundar seu corpo, que estremecia. A pontada em sua mente, havia se transformado em pulsos, que eram correspondidos por algo que o homem segurava. Sentia que aquilo era seu, só seu. Sua vontade era de pular sobre o homem e tomar-lhe o objeto a força. Mas não o fez.

O homem se virou e começou a caminhar, Sarah o seguiu, como um cão obediente, sem saber qual rumo iriam tomar, apenas seguia o pulsar incessante de sua mente que a guiava como um imã para o que aquele homem carregava.

Após um longo tempo de caminhada, o homem parou, no limite da floresta, a menina pôde ver um campo aberto a sua frente. O homem lhe estendeu a mão vazia, para que ela segurasse. Por um momento, ela exitou, seu olhar era dirigido somente para o objeto contido na outra, só cobiçava aquilo. Dando uma última olhada no que tanto desejava, ergueu sua mão e aceitou a que lhe era estendida. Eles avançaram pelo campo, parando assim que avistaram uma garota, era Melanie.

Sarah iria se virar e questioná-lo, mas não houve tempo, um lobo vinha em direção a eles, constatou que era Estelar.

- Toma. – Disse o homem lhe estentendo o que tanto almejara desde o início.

A menina pegou a varinha sem sequer pensar duas vezes, seu corpo ficou quente ao mero contato, sentiu o poder se alastrando por suas veias. Se sentiu melhor, melhor que tudo, que todos.

Quando se virou, o lobo já estava abocanhando o corpo da outra garota. Se perguntou o porque de não sentir nada sobre aquilo. Estelar estava matando Melanie, e ela era incapaz de sentir algo.

- Porque você é assim. – O homem falou, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. – Mate-a. Use e prove o doce poder. – Instigou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

A garota olhou para o grande lobo, com um suspiro, ergueu a varinha.

- Isso... – Sussurrou o homem, aprovando a atitude. - Agora... Avada...

- Kedrava! – Completou a fase, a luz verde atingiu em cheio as costas do lobo, que caiu lentamente, se tornando a garota de quinze anos que conhecia.

Acabara de matá-la, a sua frente estavam os corpos das duas, estirados no chão, e ainda não sentia nada. Seria ela um monstro?

- Não. Você é igual a mim. – Respondeu a seus pensamentos novamente. – Você é igual a mim...

_

* * *

_

Como que em um estalo, três gritos foram dados ao mesmo tempo, gritos de pavor. No breu, as três garotas se encararam, estavam sentadas, cada uma em sua respectiva cama, no hospital. Acabavam de acordar de um pesadelo. De algo que as três julgaram ser mais que real.

A culpa, o medo e o receio, estampados cada um no rosto das garotas. As três se olhavam, como se constatar que estavam de fato bem, iria isentá-las de toda a culpa que se instalara em suas mentes.

Uma risadinha cortou o clima incômodo que pairava sobre elas. As três olharam para o foco do barulho e viram Sophie, também em uma cama, com um livro aberto, seu olhar pairava sobre as três.

- Que bom que acordaram, eu estava me sentindo só.

* * *

Há dias atrás, quando a noite do tão esperado baile se transformou em um pesadelo real, com vítimas reais, o ministério e o hospital bruxo, tiveram alguns dos seus piores dias.

A direção do hospital Sant. Mung's foi obrigada a separar uma ala inteira, para atender as pessoas que chegaram trazidas de Hogwarts, o que transformou os corredores do hospital em um constante vai-e-vem de pessoas, totalmente alteradas e irritadiças, que insistiam em ficar junto de seus familiares. No entanto, a confusão causada pelo excesso de pessoas logo se abrandou, afinal foram poucas as vítimas que tiveram que permanecer internadas por mais de dois dias. Dentre elas, estavam uma criança beijada por um dementador, e quatro garotas que, surpreendentemente, sobreviveram ao ataque colossal das criaturas mágicas, seguido de uma das maldições imperdoáveis.

O ministério se transformou em um caos. Seus funcionários trabalhavam incessantemente na busca de uma resposta, enquanto as pessoas cobravam explicações e providências adequadas para o incidente da escola, que continuava com suas portas abertas, por mais que alguns pais insistissem em levar seus filhos para casa. Aurores e inomináveis travavam uma batalha com o próprio corpo, forçando-se a continuar com as investigações, ignorando o sono e o cansaço, fazendo da situação uma cruzada pessoal, e para alguns, realmente era. O Senhor Weasley perdeu noites e noites de sono, enquanto acompanhava pessoalmente todo o trabalho dos seus subordinados, dividindo-se também entre a atenção dada a sua abalada esposa e as visitas constantes ao hospital, onde estavam as vítimas do ataque.

- O senhor tem certeza disso? – Quis saber o ministro.

- Sim senhor. – Garantiu. – Recebi essa manhã a listagem das pessoas presentes no colégio, e conferi pessoalmente onde estavam cada uma delas. E tirando as que estão no hospital, as outras estão em suas casas, ou junto com seus familiares... O importante é que todos, de alguma forma, se reportaram ao ministério, exceto uma única pessoa. Um aluno, Peter Dragon.

- Por Merlin! – Suspirou o senhor. – Era só o que faltava... Um aluno desaparecido. Já entrou em contato com a família do rapaz?

- Não foi possível... Cheguei a mandar um grupo de aurores até a residência da família, mas a casa estava vazia, eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu... – Respondeu o homem entristecido.

- Coloque um inominável no caso, juntamente com alguém da sessão de relações exteriores, quero que encontre a família do senhor Dragon. Vamos torcer para que eles apenas tenham saído do país...

- Sim senhor, eu vou...

- Ministro. – Interrompeu Ninfadora, agora exibindo cabelos acinzentados e opacos, tão diferentes dos seus usais tons berrantes. - O interrogatório já está pronto para começar, o senhor vai querer ver?

- Sim, eu vou. – Pontuou ele. – Faço o que eu disse, e depois me procure, quero ficar a par de tudo o que está acontecendo. – Disse voltando a se dirigir ao homem com quem falava antes de ser interrompido.

Em seguida, acompanhado pela auror, Arthur encaminhou-se para a sala de interrogatório, onde estavam alguns dos homens responsáveis pelo ataque. Com os ânimos alterados, os aurores deram início às perguntas, que não eram respondidas como o esperado. Assim como no ataque à Hogsmeade, aqueles antigos comensais da morte, se mostravam confusos por não saber onde estavam ou o que faziam, e apavorados com a marca negra com as cores tão vivas desenhadas em seus braços. A única coisa que puderam deduzir, depois de horas e horas de perguntas sem respostas, foi que provavelmente, aqueles homens foram vítimas de algum feitiço, já que a poção Veritasserum provou que eles não estavam mentindo, o que só serviu para piorar ainda mais os temores de todos os presentes. Afinal, o que todos ali estavam procurando, era por um culpado, que se mostrava cada vez mais oculto, ou até inexistente... A senhora Lupin se retirou da sala, ao final do interrogatório, com ímpetos de amaldiçoar aqueles homens, tinha que existir alguém, alguma coisa, que pudessem punir por tudo. Mas o que ela não poderia aceitar, era o fato de que tudo acabaria sem uma solução, do mesmo jeito que aconteceu no início do ano. "Como isso é possível! O que está acontecendo" Pensava ela exasperada, sem conseguir apagar da memória a cena da própria filha desmaiada nos braços do pai.

* * *

Sophie manteve o sorriso no rosto durante um bom tempo, sem se preocupar com as expressões assustadas das outras garotas, que continuavam a guardar silêncio. Foi então que de repente, saindo de seu torpor, Estelar se levantou de forma abrupta, pulando de sua cama para seguir até a da lufa-lufa.

- Eu sinto muito! Sinto muito... – Disse ela em meio às lágrimas enquanto abraçava a menina. – Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, de verdade. Eu jamais...

- Está tudo bem... – Tranqüilizou Melanie mesmo sem entender. – Você não fez nada, foi só um pesadelo.

- Não...Você não entende! – Continuou de forma aflita. – Eu poderia sim, quer dizer... Não poderia, mas seria possível... Eu acho, ou não... Conta para ela Sarah. – Pediu.

A sonserina, que estava distraída, se virou rapidamente para as duas, sem entender nada, enquanto Malfatini acompanhava tudo sem retirar da face o seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Diz pra ela Sarah. – Pediu mais uma vez a menina. – O lobo... Eu sou igual ao meu pai... – Voltou a falar dirigindo-se para Melanie. – Eu estava lá e vi você, sabia que era você Mel, mas mesmo assim... – Ela parou olhando para os lados enquanto uma linha de raciocínio se formava em sua mente. - Era você lá, não era Sarah! Com a varinha...

Malfoy olhou as duas, se lembrando do sonho, das palavras do homem, e de como aquilo a afetara, por isso, não se deu conta de quando uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto, contrastando com sua expressão vazia, o que surpreendeu as outras duas. Melanie simplesmente não teve reação, por isso se manteve sentada no mesmo lugar, enquanto Estelar saía de seu lado, para seguir até a outra.

- Está tudo bem Sarah... Foi só um sonho. – Disse ao segurar uma das mãos da menina, tentando manter a voz calma, usando praticamente as mesmas palavras da lufa-lufa, por não saber o que dizer.

- Vocês não entendem. – Falou Sarah olhando para a mão da grifinória sobre a sua. - Não sei o que vocês sonharam. Mas eu fui além de simplesmente sonhar. O que ele disse... Aquilo... É a mais pura verdade. - Por um momento, a menina fez silêncio, retirando sua mão, para enxugar a lágrima solitária. - Eu sou um monstro. Ele sabia disso. Por isso eu não fui capaz de sentir nada ao ver vocês duas mortas. Por isso eu matei você.- A sonserina olhava para baixo, não queria encará-las.

- Não diga besteiras... Eu sou o lobo e não você! Então, você não pode ser o monstro, porque ele sou eu, e você sabe disso. Estava lá quando aconteceu da primeira vez... – Estelar falava em tom baixo, de uma maneira totalmente atípica a sua personalidade.

- Lupin... Você não é um monstro. Se fosse assim, teria me matado quando virou lobo. Mas você não o fez. Vê a diferença? E mesmo que me atacasse a culpa não seria sua. Mas eu... Eu faria de forma fria e calculista. Porque eu sou assim...

Estelar ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a garota a sua frente, se perguntando o porquê de se empenhar tanto em mostrar para todas as outras pessoas o quanto não gostava da menina, quando sabia que essa não era a verdade. Por isso, sem ter dúvidas, ela se lançou sobre a outra garota, abraçando-a fraternalmente.

- Não vamos mais falar disso, tudo bem! – Sussurrou.

Sarah nada respondeu, porém retribuiu o abraço, sentindo-se bem. A menina à sua frente lhe passava a segurança que ela tanto precisava naquele momento. A corvinal assistia a tudo de forma indiferente, por isso, não se importou quando Melanie também se levantou de sua cama para se juntar no abraço as outras duas, onde ficaram durante um tempo, mantendo um cúmplice silêncio, confortando e sendo confortadas.

- Vocês duas são as pessoas mais loucas que eu conheço, mas formamos um time e tanto não acham? – Brincou Belford depois de um tempo, assim que se soltaram.

- É formamos sim... – Concordou Estelar forçando um sorriso.

- Hum... É. Tanto faz... - Respondeu Sarah com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Eu também acho. – Falou Sophie contente, chamando a atenção para si.

Por um momento as garotas observaram Malfatini, tão calma e irritantemente feliz, enquanto elas haviam tido pesadelos horríveis. Então, nesse momento, um pensamento cúmplice se formou, fazendo com que elas se entre olhassem, e como em uma muda comunicação, chegaram à conclusão de que as respostas que queriam poderiam ser dadas pela corvinal.

- Então Sophie, o que você... – Começou Estelar.

No entanto, a garota parou de falar para cobrir os olhos, imitada pelas outras, quando a penumbra do quarto foi cortada pela luz forte vinda do corredor, passando pela porta aberta, por onde também entrava um homem vestido de branco.

- Acordaram... – Anunciou o homem, dirigindo-se a alguém que estava do lado de fora.

O médico entrou, fechando rapidamente a porta, mas ainda assim, foi possível ouvir a confusão de vozes que se formou no corredor, proveniente dos seus familiares. Enquanto sorria de forma amável para as meninas, o doutor lançava na porta um feitiço para selar o som, devolvendo ao ambiente a aparente paz.

Enquanto dentro quarto uma série de exames se iniciava, para se certificaram que as garotas estavam bem, o que só serviu para irritá-las na verdade, principalmente porque, Sophie continuava a ler seu livro de forma despreocupada, enquanto elas tinham que passar por tudo aquilo, do lado de fora o que predominava era o caos. Draco e Remo, unidos em um objetivo em comum, não davam paz aos médicos do hospital, que tinham que se desdobrar em paciência, para aturar as constantes indagações dos pais aflitos e mal humorados, que sozinhos criavam barulho o suficiente pela família das quatro. Durante aquelas duas semanas, a rotina tinha sido a mesma, por isso o fato das pacientes acordarem era um duplo alívio para o corpo médico do Sant. Mung's. Mas ainda assim, a tranqüilidade parecia um sonho distante, principalmente depois que alguns Weasley's também chegaram, completando de vez o cenário.

* * *

Assim que o médico abriu a porta do quarto para se retirar, um professor Draco Malfoy, totalmente diferente do habitual, passou por ele quase o atropelando, sem se importar com a careta de reprovação que recebeu, entrou apressado, exibindo cabelos despenteados e roupas amassadas, somados as olheiras em sua face, demonstrando que ele havia passado longos dias de preocupação, ali, no hospital, esperando por um sinal de vida.

- Sarah... – Foi tudo o que ele disse, pois estava mais preocupado em abraçar a filha, apertando-a para se certificar de que ela realmente estava ali.

A menina que normalmente se afastava dessas demonstrações públicas de afeto, não recusou, se afundou mais no colo do pai, se deixando ser apertada o mais forte possível. Estelar com certeza teria soltado algum comentário à respeito, mas foi impossível, pois no segundo seguinte, sua família, seguida de algumas pessoas de cabelos vermelhos, entraram no quarto. Sua mãe se jogou sobre a cama, abraçando a menina, enquanto a senhora Weasley chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo, sem conseguir se controlar.

- Meu bebê, você está bem? Dói em algum lugar? Como está se sentindo? Você... – Perguntava Ninfadora, sem nem ao menos tomar fôlego.

- Mãe! – Chamou Ted. – Desse jeito vai matar ela sufocada...

- Tudo bem minha filha? – Quis saber Remo, de longe o mais tranqüilo de todos, afinal, ele já tinha causado escândalo o suficiente dentro do hospital.

- Eu estou bem... – Mentiu a garota, forçando um sorriso.

A grifinória abraçou de um em um, sempre sorrindo e fazendo piada da própria situação, mas ao cumprimentar seu irmão, esse a chamou de mentirosa, de forma sussurrada, para que ninguém mais o ouvisse. E foi por muito pouco, que Estelar conseguiu se controlar, afinal o que ela mais queria naquele momento era ficar sozinha, até convencer a si mesma, de que não era um mostro, assim como Sarah havia dito.

Ao contrário da confusão causada pelos Lupin's e Weasley's, a família de Melanie, nesse caso somente a mãe da menina, entrou silenciosamente no quarto, caminhado de forma tranqüila até a filha, que recebeu de bom grado o carinho do colo materno. As duas mantiveram o silêncio por algum tempo, apenas entendendo-se pelo olhar, até que a lufa-lufa se afastou, enquanto olhava a mãe de forma preocupada.

- Mãe. Onde está o Gustavo? Ele está bem, não é! – Quis saber a menina.

- Gustavo? Ah, você está falando de um rapaz ruivinho, é esse? – Questionou a mulher com sua voz doce.

- Sim, ele mesmo! – Confirmou aflita. – Ele está bem?

- Está ótimo. – Sorriu a mulher. – Tenho certeza de que vai ficar ainda melhor quando souber que você acordou. Não houve um dia sequer, que eu não recebesse uma coruja dele. Vê as flores? – Disse ela indicando um buquê de rosas vermelhas ao lado da cama da menina. – Foi ele quem mandou...

Melanie teve tanto medo pelo garoto, que saber que ele estava bem, a vez esquecer do terrível pesadelo que tivera, deixando-a apenas com uma confortável sensação de alívio. As três garotas estavam tão envolvidas com os carinhos da família que sequer reparam em Sophie, que estava sozinha em sua cama, mantendo no rosto, surpreendentemente, uma expressão séria, enquanto observava tudo ao redor.

* * *

Não muito tempo depois, o tão aguardado reencontro foi interrompido por uma batida na porta, que chamou a atenção das pessoas para a porta, onde estava parado um auror do ministério, sério, olhando para as meninas que haviam acordado á algumas horas.

- Se vocês não se importarem, eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas. – Disse o auror.

- Bom, eu me importo. Minha filha acabou de acordar, não vou sujeitá-la a interrogatórios do ministério! – Falou Draco ríspido, encarando o auror.

- Sim, eu sei que a hora não é oportuna, porém eu preciso tomar as versões delas, uma vez que os depoimentos da Senhorita Malfatini e do Senhor Tompson não foram muito claros. – O auror continuou com a expressão impassível.

- Devo concordar com o Malfoy! – Falou Lupin. – Ninguém vai incomodar essas meninas agora... Elas precisam descasar. Além do mais...

- Pai! – Interrompeu Estelar. – Está tudo bem, é melhor acabar logo com isso.

- Posso pedir que os senhores se retirem? – O auror olhou para o número exagerado de pessoas ali presentes. – Se os pais das garotas quiserem ficar tudo bem, afinal os senhores também estavam lá, porém nada mais que isso.

Sob protestos os Weasley's se retiraram do quarto, acompanhados pela tranqüila mãe da lufa-lufa.

- Eu realmente preciso sair? – Perguntou Tonks. – Acho que poderia ajudar, afinal também sou uma auror e...

- Eu sinto muito senhora Lupin, mas é justamente por isso que tem que sair. É pessoal demais, e isso com certeza atrapalharia o seu raciocínio lógico. – Falou o enviado do ministério.

- Ta tudo bem mãe, o papai vai ficar com ela. – Interferiu Ted.

Os dois se despediram da garota, e também das demais meninas, saindo em seguida do recinto, deixando apenas os envolvidos diretamente no incidente.

- Muito bem. – Começou o homem, assim que a porta se fechou. – Primeiramente gostaria de saber o que as senhoritas podem dizer a respeito do ocorrido.

O interrogatório durou algum tempo, não mais que uma hora, mas para as pessoas do lado de fora do quarto, pareceu uma eterna espera. Porém depois de muita conversa o auror se deu por satisfeito com as explicações das garotas, e prontamente foi convidado a se retirar por Remo Lupin e Draco Malfoy. Afinal, já era de conhecimento dos professores, que todo aquele inquérito não chegaria a lugar nenhum, já que aquele quem as garotas acusavam, estava desaparecido há dias.

* * *

Quando finalmente, as garotas se viram sozinhas no quarto, um silêncio incomodo se instalou, deixando todas elas desconfortavelmente desconfiadas.

- Malfatini, será que você consegue me explicar como o Peter Dragon conseguiu aqueles dementadores? – Sibilou Sarah quebrando o silêncio.

Sophie ignorou o que a sonserina falou, não desviando a atenção de seu livrinho.

- Responda Malfatini!

Sophie bem que tentou, mas não pôde ignorar dessa vez, pois a outra já estava ao lado de seu leito, segurando-a firmemente pelo braço.

- Eu não sei... – Respondeu triste, sem encarar a menina.

- Mentira! – Esbravejou Sarah sem paciência.

- Sophie, você pode nos contar... – Estelar chegou perto das duas, encarando a outra, com se pedisse calma.

- Eu... Eu já disse...

- É mentira! – Gritou a sonserina novamente.

- Malfoy, pressionando assim, é que ela não vai falar! – Advertiu Melanie sentada em seu leito.

- Olha a minha cara de quem tá ligando pra isso... Anda logo Malfatini! Fala! Fala por bem, pois se eu tiver de te fazer falar por mal, ah, você não vai gostar...

- Sarah você não aprende... – Cochichou a grifinória junto ao ouvido da menina.

- Eu... Eu não sabia que ele ia fazer aquilo... – Sophie reclamou em um muxoxo.

- Como não? Você pediu pra gente sair de lá. Você era amiga dele! – Estelar tentava passar confiança, mas não conseguia conter seu nervosismo. Afinal como um estudante pode ter armado tudo aquilo sem que ninguém descobrisse?

- Eu juro que não sei! – Choramingou a menina, que pressionada se encolheu em sua cama e lá ficou, abraçada aos joelhos, balançando seu corpo, como um pêndulo.

- Droga. – Resmungou Sarah, voltando para sua cama.

Estelar voltou para a sua também, tão contrariada quanto Sarah, com o fato te não ter conseguido descobrir nada. Após isso elas finalmente puderam descansar com tranqüilidade, que na verdade era apenas aparente. Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que toda aquela perseguição, quase infantil, contra o Peter acabaria daquele jeito? Durante o resto daquele dia, nada foi dito, cada uma estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. De vez em quando, um olhar era trocado, mas nada além. No dia seguinte, as meninas foram informadas que os médicos pretendiam liberá-las em dois dias, o que as deixou ainda mais chateadas, por isso, sem nada para fazer, sempre que podiam, tentavam retirar algo de Sophie, porém a menina havia se fechado de um jeito que era impossível conversar com ela.

Na manhã em que receberiam alta, bem cedo, as três meninas já estavam de pé, se preparando para saírem do hospital, ansiosas por se verem livres daquelas paredes. De longe, Estelar era a mais agitada de todas, por isso, jogou todas as suas coisas dentro de sua bolsa, sem o menor cuidado, e já estava pronta para sair. Melanie compartilhava de sua agitação, porém agia de forma mais controlada, arrumando suas roupas em silêncio de forma distraída. Ao mesmo tempo, Sarah ainda em sua cama, não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse nas perguntas não respondidas por Sophie, por isso, de vez em quando, olhava para a cama da garota, ansiosa que a menina acordasse logo, para tentar retomar o interrogatório. Porém, os minutos passavam, e a garota deitada na cama sequer se movia, por isso Sarah desistiu de esperar e resolveu chamar logo a garota, para por um fim na sua aflição.

- Malfatini... – Chamou, levantando o lençol, mas parou ao ver o amontoado de travesseiros, Sophie não estava lá. – Merda!

- O que foi? – Quis saber Estelar, parando de andar em círculos para olhar Sarah.

- A Malfatini sumiu!

- Como assim? – Disse Melanie de forma estridente, largando de lado a sua arrumação, para ir até a cama da corvinal, onde constatou o que a outra falara.

- Mas pra onde ela foi? Como ela saiu daqui e a gente não viu? – Perguntou Estelar também se aproximando...

* * *

- Vamos.

Duas pessoas andavam apressadamente pela floresta, ambos vestiam uma capa escura com capuz, que os cobria. Estavam apressados, quase que correndo.

Ambos pararam diante de uma terceira pessoa, que os esperava mais a frente.

- Sophie. – Falou o homem, ao olhar para a menina retirando seu capuz.

- Sim. – Respondeu cabisbaixa.

- Você demorou.

- Eu não podia fugir do hospital. Só quando ele me ajudou que eu consegui sair.

O homem nada falou, apenas olhou para aquele que ainda permanecia encapuzado, lhe deu um aceno de cabeça e se virou, guiando-os floresta adentro.

* * *

**N/A(B): **Well... Como já disse um sábio uma vez... As coisas não são o que parecem ser... Hehe... Aposto que muita gente ficou ai, achando que elas iam morrer! Enquanto nós autoras, nos divertíamos com as teorias e os pitii's malucos que vocês davam! Hahaha... Mas isso não quer dizer que elas não virão a morrer! É só temporário...

**N/A(A): **Pode crer, foi divertido... Enquanto as pessoas reclamavam e xingavam, nós duas ríamos. Hahahahahahaha... Credo, como somos más! Mas enfim... Para quem soube ter paciência, aí está. Elas não morreram, estão vivinhas da silva! E o que parecia ser o fim de tudo, na verdade, será o começo... Sei que deve ser frustrante esperar por respostas e só encontrar ainda mais dúvidas, mas foi exatamente assim que aconteceu. Agora imaginem vcs, em como nós nos sentíamos enquanto estávamos jogando... Quase sentei e chorei, quando pensei que tinha perdido a minha personagem. Ai, ai... Mas relaxem pessoas, coisas piores virão, por isso vou me acostumar, porque sei que eu e Bárbara ainda seremos muito xingadas...

**Agradecimento(?):**

**Tamelyn: **Não vou responder a isso.

**Carol: **Será que agora você está mais calma? Acho que esse capítulo é mais uma morfina do que qualquer outra coisa...

**Téo: **NUNCA diga que somos boazinhas! Mas, você (por hora) tem razão, não as matamos... (AINDA!) Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Jorge: **Então tá. Não se manifeste..

**Lovely: **Tá ai! Continuamos...

**H.R.S: **Tá, se você achou aquele cap malevolo, os sonhos foram o que? (Conselho, só vai piorar) Tá certo que nós deixamos vocês mal acostumados, pois viam sempre elas se saindo bem das coisas... mas, não vai ser sempre assim... E não se desespere, tudo se resolve! ) E nem adianta pedir, ATUALIZAÇÕES SÓ AS SEXTAS! Somos más! Porém eu quase me dobrei quando você falou que adora a Sarah! Nha... (A Autora ficou feliz) - Ariene: Que coisa, agora ela vai ficar ainda mais metida...

**Ciça. : **Se acalme! ... Tá calma? (Acho que sim...) Bom, viu? Esse cap é mais relax(?)! Tenho certeza de que no fim dos sonhos, você ficou mais aliviada! Afinal elas não estavam mortas!

**Bárbara: **(#Há, minha chará ) Bom, que bom que você tá gostando! De fato, eu fico dizendo isso, a Estelar é muito legal (a mais legal na minha opnião! Ela é mais do que divertida!) E o Peter é um encosto! (Vou começar a fazer carteirinha para o clube dos que odeiam o Peter! Espero que continue gostando da fic após esses acontecimentos cabulosos!

**Mayara Christina: **Bom... Lançar um Avada no Peter é meio bondoso de sua parte! Porém, da Sophie... Bom eu detesto ela também! E sim, a Estelar e a Sarah são quase uma dupla sertaneja! (brincadeira...) Bom, o Draco e o Remo, não são inimigos, tendo algo no meio, eles acabam se acertando! (Igual as filhas) E se você soubesse como é para adaptar um RPG em fic.. É tanta coisa que nós paramos e revemos, por falta de contexto! É um trabalho árduo!

**Rayane: **Bom, acostume-se, quando você começar a ver as coisas muito rosas, estranhe e se prepare, pois algo muito mau e dark virá! Há, eu também acho o Peter gatinho ) Mas ele é mau, mau até a raiz dos cabelos! (o que deixa ele mais bonito na minha opnião!) Porém, agora você ja viu que nada aconteceu com as meninas! (Até quando eu não posso garantir)

**Obrigada a todos que acreditaram que as autoras não haviam matado as nossas protagonistas, e leram esse cap!**

**N/A(B)²: **Quanto ao PETER: Não vou responder ao que vocês opinaram por um óbvio motivo: Se eu reponder agora, vocês vão sacar a resposta! Então, vocês tem até sexta que vem pra falar o que vocês acham! PALPITEM!

**N/A(A)²: **E o bolão continua! (Tamy vc está fora dessa disputa, sabe disso né!) Já falamos o que a pessoa que acertar, vai ganhar? Pois então, o vencedor ou vencedora, terá o direito de pedir uma cena, que será adicionada a fic assim que possível. Mas devo avisar que não pode ser nada absurdo demais a ponto de interferir nos acontecimentos futuros. Por isso, pensem com carinho, quem sabe já não exista um vencedor(a)...

**After Forever – Face Your Demons**

_Surpresa! __E aqui estou!  
Seu espelho favorito e seu único reflexo honesto, sou seu guia  
Sou seu medo mais profundo, o que você sempre vai ouvir  
Sou o diabo disfarçado, eu sou seus sonhos_

Sou a mais próxima conexão  
para seu reflexo mais diabólico  
A imaginação assustadora do real você

Eu represento o que você renega  
Você nunca se assusta então por que está fugindo  
da tentação de minhas palavras?  
Oh, você não sabe o que eu poderia fazer por você,  
Ou ao que eu te faria passar  
E você realmente não entende que apenas o medo rege esse jogo

Encare seus demônios  
Ouça aquela voz interior  
Ela chama, ela chora por você  
Apenas ouça bem  
Eu sou o que contará apavorantes, assustadores, terríveis contos

É melhor você ouvir  
É um conselho  
O que o mais assusta?  
Me deixe saber, seja um bom anfitrião  
Quero contar como seu medo parece e como jogar o jogo

Guerra está dominando, não pode ser impedida  
Carros estão correndo e você está sendo arrasado  
Amigos estão lentamente morrendo com muita dor  
E você só teme tudo isso

Sangrando por uma ferida que você não pode ver  
E você vê coisas que não podem ser  
Deus não está satisfeito e quer vingança  
E você teme tudo isso

Temer!  
Você só teme, você pode só temer  
Encare seus demônios

Então você sabia que todas suas memórias  
Colorem tudo que você será em uma nuvem escura e nublada na qual estou flutuando  
Ainda sou a voz que fala dentro de sua cabeça,  
O demônio embaixo da sua cama

_Ainda sou o que assombra a sua alma com demoníaco desejo de assustar_


	18. Capítulo 17 All Alone

**Capítulo 17 – All Alone**

_"Em meus olhos você não vê orgulho  
Em meus olhos você não vê luz  
Em meus olhos você vê uma lágrima  
Em meus olhos você vê meu amor  
Em meus olhos você não vê juramento  
Em meus olhos você não vê ódio  
Em meus olhos você vê meu fardo" _

O inverno estava chegando ao fim, e por mais que faltassem algumas semanas para a primavera, já era possível se notar alguma folhagem nova aqui ou ali, em meio à neve rala. Hogwarts, apesar de tudo, mantinha as suas portas abertas, com as aulas transcorrendo normalmente, mesmo que alguns alunos, principalmente os mais novos, tenham sido levados do colégio por seus pais. A verdade era que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, as pessoas ainda temiam uma guerra, por mais que ela parecesse improvável... Por isso, a escola de magia e bruxaria só conseguiu reaver todos os seus alunos, após o ministério liberar um grupo de aurores para fazer a segurança do castelo, até que as investigações se completassem, e os culpados fossem punidos.

De todas as perguntas que as pessoas se faziam a respeito do incidente, as que mais se repetiam eram aquelas que envolviam o aluno Peter Dragon. Não era segredo para mais ninguém que fora ele o responsável por executar uma maldição imperdoável, quase levando a morte quatro estudantes. O seu desaparecimento ainda era uma incógnita, mas na verdade o que mais incomodava algumas pessoas era o fato de Dragon ter sido eleito o estudante modelo de Hogwarts, na mesma noite em que mostrava a sua face mais cruel, o que fazia de todo o evento uma sádica ironia.

* * *

- Me responda! Porque você fez aquilo?

- Eu...

- Peter. Eu realmente achei que você fosse de confiança! Se deixou levar...

- Mas eu... Eu...

- Crucio!

Peter Dragon gritou desesperado. Estava sendo torturado por horas a fio, o orgulhoso rapaz, não agüentava mais, e finalmente havia sucumbido a dor, proporcionando o prazer de seu torturador, que sorria aos berros do jovem.

Mais ao longe, três pessoas observavam a cena, a única menina do grupo, uma jovem de cabelos muito claros, se pendurava aflita no braço do homem a sua esquerda, discretas lágrimas corriam por sua face.

- Esqueça isso Sophie. – Falou o homem em quem ela se apoiava.

- Mas ele é meu amigo... – Sua voz morreu em meio os gritos do outro.

Havia um brilho maligno no olhar do homem ao lado de Sophie, que se dividia em consolá-la e se deliciar com a tortura do menino.

O torturador, não deixava Peter sequer respirar direito, porém agora já não fazia uso da varinha, retirou de uma das paredes uma enorme espada, que reluzia somente com a precária iluminação do lugar. E foi com aquela espada que ele retomou o que havia começado, retalhando Peter de forma lenta, sorvendo a dor alheia, sorvendo o medo nos olhos dele. Estava recebendo muito mais do que devia pagar, porém não se importava, lacaios eram o que não lhe faltava.

- Sophie. – Chamou o homem que torturava Peter, com um gesto de mão.

- Eu.. Eu... – A menina caminhou a passos lentos, até o homem que lhe chamara. - Por favor! Dê uma outra chance para ele!

- Nem tente pequena, esse jovem só está recebendo o que pediu. – Respondeu de forma sádica, sorrindo para ela, lhe estendendo a mão, olhando em seus olhos.

Sophie sentiu o medo percorrer por toda sua espinha, o segundo que passou, olhando hipnotizada para aquele homem, se transformou em uma longa tortura, assim que sentiu-se invadida mentalmente.

Uma forte luz verde se formou ao redor do homem, para em seguida ir de encontro com o corpo da menina, sendo absorvida por sua pele.

Sophie não sentia mais seu corpo, sua consciência ainda estava ali, mas seu corpo era dominado por uma força externa.

Suas mãos mexiam sem que as quisesse mexer. Não dominava mais seus movimentos.

Dando início a uma dança macabra, onde nenhuma das partes era detentora do controle, dois jovens sofrendo pelas conseqüências de seus atos desmedidos.

"Veja minha querida..." – A tenebrosa voz do homem pairou sobre sua mente. Ele havia dominado seu corpo, nada lhe restava a fazer, não havia como resistir. " A culpa é delas... Ele fez isso por culpa delas..." Aquelas palavras penetravam em sua alma. " Ele vai pagar por elas..."

Com muita lástima, Sophie se viu erguendo a varinha e gesticulando. O som não proferido de bom grado, saindo de sua boca. Peter que já estava quase morto recebeu o golpe de misericórdia. O Avada Kedrava finalizou as longas horas de tortura que aquele rapaz sofrera nada mais havia para se fazer. A pequena corvinal sentiu que seu corpo não estava mais sobre o domínio daquele perverso homem, nada lhe restou a não ser chorar sobre o corpo daquele que um dia fora seu amigo.

- Não fique assim Sophie. Ainda há o que fazer. – Aquele que permanecera anteriormente ao seu lado, estava agora novamente lhe servindo de apoio. Com as mãos fechadas em seu ombro, o homem levou a menina para fora daquele lugar, deixando-a chorar. Deixando que a culpa e o rancor, tomassem conta de seu ser.

O outro homem, que permaneceu calado até o presente momento, riu, olhando satisfeito para aquele que havia coordenado todo o espetáculo tenebroso, ambos saíram da sala, deixando o corpo inerte do jovem Peter, caído sobre a mesa, sendo engolido pelas sombras.

* * *

Duas semanas após darem entrada no hospital, as meninas retornavam a Hogwarts, onde foram recebidas com festa pelos seus colegas de casas, assim que entraram no salão comunal durante o café da manhã. Sarah não conseguia se lembrar de ter se sentido tão incomodada em toda sua vida, por isso se limitava em apenas dizer "Obrigada", enquanto era cumprimentada pelos demais estudantes, ao mesmo tempo em que Estelar e Melanie sorriam satisfeitas e entravam nas brincadeiras dos grifinórios, que insistiam em apelidá-las de "As garotas que sobrevirem".

- Mel! – Chamou Gustavo aproximando-se do trio, tendo certa dificuldade em passar pelas pessoas que as cercavam.

- Gustavo. – Sorriu a lufa-lufa indo de encontro ao rapaz.

- Você está bem? Eu fiquei tão preocupado... Queria ter ido até o hospital, mas ninguém deixou. Você recebeu as minhas flores? – Perguntava ele apressado.

- Calma... Uma pergunta de cada vez. Eu estou bem e sim, recebi as suas flores. Elas eram lindas! Obrigada. E você? Está bem? – Tornou ela agora séria. - Eu fiquei tão assustada em ver você ferido daquele jeito... – Lamentou-se. - Me promete que nunca mais vai fazer uma besteira daquelas! Você não podia ter se jogado na minha frente daquele jeito... E se algo de ruim te acontecesse, e se...

- Está tudo bem Mel! Nada de ruim aconteceu. – Interrompeu o rapaz enquanto abraçava a namorada. – Eu sinto muito em te deixar preocupada, mas eu nunca deixaria que te machucassem.

- Mas você quase...

- Não foi nada! – Sorriu. – Veja as coisas por um lado positivo. Agora eu posso realmente dizer que sou um grifinório. Tenho até as cicatrizes para comprovar...

- Gustavo, você não deveria fazer piada com esse tipo de coisas. – Repreendeu Melanie sentida.

- Bobagem! Tudo está bem, quando acaba bem...

- Licença, com licença... – Fala Hagrid enquanto passava, abrindo caminho com facilidade entre o aglomerado de alunos. – Estelar! – Sorriu ao abraçar a menina, levantando-a do chão.

- Olá Hagrid... – Gemeu a menina ao ser espremida pelo abraço do meio-gigante.

Após soltar a menina, o professor cumprimentou as outras duas com calorosos tapinhas em seus ombros, fazendo com que elas envergassem um pouco o corpo, ao sentirem o peso da mão do homem.

- Ah, olá meninas! Como estão se sentindo? – Quis saber Kayla.

- Estamos bem. – Disse Melanie ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o próprio ombro.

- Ué... Onde está a Sophie? Pensei que estaria aqui com vocês, ela ainda não saiu do hospital? – Perguntou.

Imediatamente o professor de trato das criaturas mágicas, soluçou alto, enquanto retirava do bolso um lenço, que mais parecia uma toalha, para assuar o nariz de forma audível.

- Me desculpem! É que eu... Bom, eu tenho que ir...Com licença. – Disse ele com a voz embargada.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – Questionou a corvinal sem entender, enquanto observava o homem sair apressado do salão.

Sarah, Melanie e Estelar trocaram olhares cúmplices, sabiam exatamente o porquê do meio-gigante estar chorando. Sophie havia desaparecido do hospital no dia anterior, sem deixar vestígios, causando ainda mais euforia, nos já atarefados aurores.

- Então... – Chamou Gustavo, interrompendo o estranho clima que tinha se instalado. – Hoje de noite vamos dar uma festa na torre da Grifinória, para comemorar sabe. – Informou.

- Sério! – Empolgou-se Estelar. – Que máximo, eu adoro festas.

- Sabia que iria gostar da idéia. – Disse o rapaz satisfeito. – A idéia foi das meninas do seu dormitório, aí todo mundo aderiu, sabe como é! Ninguém dispensa uma oportunidade de fazer uma boa festa. – Completou sendo apoiado pelas pessoas ao redor.

- Com certeza que não! – Afirmou a menina.

- Você vai estar lá, não é Mel!

- Eu! Mas é na torre de vocês e eu...

- E qual é o problema? – Interferiu Gustavo. – Eu te levo. Vai como minha convidada.

- É Mel! Isso não tem nada haver... Você vai e pronto! – Pontuou a grifinória.

- Ai gente que legal! Eu também adoro festas. – Sorriu Kayla. – Que horas vai ser? – Perguntou.

Nenhum dos três teve coragem de cortar a empolgação da menina, dizendo que ela não havia sido convidada, por isso apenas marcaram o horário, permitindo que ela também fosse à festa.

- E você Sarah? – Questionou Estelar, surpreendendo os grifinórios ao redor.

- Só se estivesse louca... – Sibilou a menina afastando-se, inda na direção de seu pai, sentado à mesa dos professores.

- É... O mau humor dela voltou. – Comentou Melanie.

* * *

Sarah Malfoy simplesmente não conseguia entender... Como era possível que só ela se preocupasse com tudo o que tinha acontecido? Será que mais ninguém achava o sumiço do Dragon e também da Malfatini, um mau presságio? Como as outras duas podiam agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Andando por aí dando risinhos felizes, e pelo que a sonserina sabia, participando de festas e arruaças durante a noite, enquanto ela se empenhava em descobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse sanar sua dúvida. Cada vez mais ela se arrependia de não ter arrancado as respostas que queria a força de Sophie quando teve a oportunidade, mas não, teve que dar ouvidos a chantagem emocional da grifinória...

- Maldição! – Resmungou a menina sem paciência, enquanto fechava seu livro com força.

Ela se levantou insatisfeita, dirigindo a Estelar um olhar fulminante que foi prontamente ignorado, já que a menina estava completamente distraída, cercada por um grupo de pessoas, relatando mais uma vez os acontecimentos da noite do baile. "Por Merlin, ela não se cansa disso?" Se perguntou. "Fica fazendo tudo isso só para aparecer... Nunca conheci alguém que gostasse tanto de chamar a atenção!" Recriminava ela em pensamento. Distraída e de péssimo humor, a garota se dirigiu à saída da biblioteca, e não percebeu quando alguém passou pela porta, fazendo o caminho contrário.

- Ei, tudo bem? – Perguntou Ted ao esbarrar nela.

- Hum... Olá.

- Então... Como você está? – Disse sorrindo.

- É... Bem... E você? – Respondeu a menina sem graça.

- Hum... Bem! O que está lendo? – Perguntou interessado, indicando o livro que a menina tinha em mãos.

- Não é nada... Só uma pesquisa.

- É algum trabalho para o colégio, ou você está fazendo isso pelo simples prazer de estudar?

- Hã... Prazer de estudar? – Debochou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você acha que eu sou o que? A Mcgonagall? De qualquer forma, não, não é escolar e nem prazeroso, é só uma pesquisa para esclarecer umas coisas.

- Calma, não precisa ficar tão nervosa... – Sorriu o rapaz. – Foi só uma pergunta. Além do mais, é essa a imagem que você passa. A de menina estudiosa e dedicada.

- Hum... Que coisa. – Ponderou olhando ao rapaz. – De qualquer forma, as aparências enganam.

- Quase sempre na verdade... – Concordou. – Mas a graça está justamente nas surpresas que nós...

- Por Merlin Ted! – Falou alto Estelar, ao se aproximar do casal. – Eu não acredito que você está jogando para cima da Sarah essa sua cantada barata!

O rapaz sobressaltou-se e imediatamente seus cabelos mudaram do castanho habitual, para um tom avermelhado.

- Com vergonha irmãozinho? – Debochou a grifinória.

- Eu não... Quer dizer... – Você não deveria estar aqui Estelar! – Disse sem ter muita certeza de onde queria chegar. – Vai já terminar o seu trabalho. – Ordenou antes de se retirar apressado do local.

- Você viu a cara dele? – Falou a grifinória em meio as gargalhadas. – Isso só pode ser brincadeira...

Sarah não respondeu, simplesmente se virou e sumiu por meio as estantes.

- Ué... Qual foi? – Tornou a menina sem entender. – Ah, quer saber? Deixa pra lá...

* * *

- Isso é inaceitável! – Esbravejou Malfoy. – Que tipo de profissionais trabalham para o ministério! Como alguém pode simplesmente desaparecer desse jeito?

- Por favor, mantenha a calma Malfoy... – Pediu o Senhor Weasley. – Estamos fazendo todo o possível para encontrar o Senhor Dragon. Os aurores estão trabalhando noite e dia para...

- O que é óbvio, não está servindo para nada! – Tornou a falar o professor de poções.

- O que eu não consigo entender, é como ele pode ter sumido assim, de uma hora para outra... – Falou Lupin.

- Bom, com certeza ele não aparatou. – Ponderou Hermione. – Mas todos nós aqui sabemos que existem outras maneiras.

- Hum... Talvez ele tenha simplesmente lançado um feitiço de invisibilidade em si mesmo e... – Começou Longbotton.

- Isso não interessa! – Cortou Draco. – Ficar aqui pensando no que esse moleque fez para sumir não vai servir para nada. Vocês precisam pegá-lo! – Ordenou dirigindo-se ao Ministro. - Porque se a tal Malfatini sumiu do hospital, isso com certeza também foi culpa dele.

- Pobrezinha da Sophie... – Choramingou Hagrid. – O que será que aconteceu com ela?

- Não se preocupe... Nós vamos encontrá-la! – Afirmou Minerva ao colocar sua mão sobre os ombros do meio gingante, em um gesto de conforto.

No entanto, a diretora de Hogwarts sentia o seu coração pesar toda vez que pensava na menina que criou com tanto carinho, e por mais que quisesse acreditar que tudo acabaria bem, no fundo, de algum modo ela sabia que aquela série de acontecimentos eram só o início de mais uma grande epopéia.

* * *

- Caramba Estelar! O que aconteceu com os seus olhos? – Quis saber Melanie assim que entrou na sala precisa e reparou na outra.

- Ah, isso! – Falou a grifinória apontando para o próprio rosto. – Legal não é! – Sorriu. – Eu adoro essa cor, é tão diferente! Mas enfim... Hoje é noite de lua cheia, por isso vou ficar com os olhos até a lua mudar.

- Hum... Então quando você disse lá no hospital, que era um lobo, estava falando no sentido real da coisa? – Perguntou receosa.

- É, eu tava sim... – Disse distraída.

- Mas, Estelar... Eu sempre achei que esse tipo de coisa não tivesse controle. Como você consegue?

- Sei lá... – Deu de ombros. – Acho que é porque eu nunca fui mordida... Na verdade, isso tudo é uma espécie de herança bizarra de família. – Disse fazendo uma careta. – Mas até que não é tão ruim assim, sabe! Tem até algumas vantagens... – Sorriu. – Tipo, eu consigo sentir cheiros e ouvir as coisas á quilômetros de distância, sem contar que dá para me transformar num lobo preto enorme, a hora que eu quiser. – Concluiu tentando parecer empolgada.

- É... Você está certa, tem as suas vantagens. – Falou Melanie solidária. – Hum, já pensou em como teria sido prático no dia do baile! Era só você se transformar em um lobo do jeito que falou e comer o Peter... – Sorriu.

- Hahaha... Verdade. – Concordou em meio às gargalhadas. – Ele não teria tido a menor chance.

- Por falar nisso, o que você acha que aconteceu com ele?

- Não faço a menor idéia... Mas eu só consigo pensar que ele tem haver com a Sophie ter sumido também. – Afirmou.

- Pode ser... Mas, deixando isso pra lá. – Desconversou. – Você já viu o novo professor? – Perguntou empolgada.

- Ta falando daquele que vai dar aula de eu-sei-lá-o-que profissional?

- Orientação profissional. – Corrigiu. – Esse mesmo. Ele é um gato, já reparou?

- Hum... Ainda não tive essa aula. Mas passei por ele hoje no corredor... Sei lá, eu não gostei dele. Tem um cheiro estranho. – Comentou Estelar.

- Cheiro estranho! – Riu. – De onde você tirou isso?

- Deixa pra lá, é besteira...

O barulho da porta as fez parar, Sarah entrara na sala sem cumprimentá-las, indo direto para uma poltrona.

- Ô Sarah! O que aconteceu? – Quis saber Estelar – Você tá atrasada...

A única resposta que a sonserina deu foi seu silêncio, que gerou uma certa apreensão em Melanie, que olhava de uma para a outra, já percebendo que era exatamente assim que as brigas entre elas começavam.

- Qual foi? Diz logo alguma coisa... – Insistiu a grifinória.

Sarah permaneceu em silêncio.

- Mas que merda! Ô Sarah!

- Deixa ela Estelar... – Interferiu a lufa-lufa.

- Como assim deixar? Se ela vem pra cá, ficar quieta num canto, sem nem olhar para a nossa cara, então por que veio? – Exasperou-se. – Se tá de mau humor, ficasse no seu salão comunal então. – Completou se dirigindo a sonserina.

A menina sequer olhou para Estelar, permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio.

- Então estamos aqui para falar da Sophie e do Peter, foi por isso que chamei vocês. Foi tanta confusão esses dias que nem tivemos tempo de saber de nada direito. Acho que seria bom se a gente...

- Não adianta Mel! Não sei por que está se esforçando tanto... - Disse Estelar um tanto quanto indiferente, cortando a outra. - É melhor deixar pra lá.

- Que ótimo, isso quer dizer que eu já posso ir? - Falou a sonserina com extrema antipatia, olhando a lufa-lufa.

- Hum... Mas eu achei que nós poderíamos...

- Melanie já chega! – Cortou a grifinória. – A Sarah não quer estar aqui, então é melhor que ela vá embora.

- Lupin, essa é a primeira vez, desde o dia em que eu tive a infelicidade de te conhecer, que eu vejo você dizendo algo sensato. - Respondeu já se virando para a saída.

- Ah, qual é gente! Não temos motivos para esse tipo de coisa... – Tentou mais uma vez a menina de cabelos coloridos. – Se alguma coisa está te chateando Sarah, eu acho melhor você falar, de repente a gente pode te ajudar.

- Ah, ô lufa-lufa, corta essa... Não vem dar uma de boazinha, salvadora de todos os problemas pra cima de mim! - Falou a menina de forma ríspida. - Não haja como se fossemos amigas! - Seu tom de voz havia se alterado. - Pois nós não somos!

- Não seja grossa Malfoy! – Alterou-se Estelar de certa forma ofendida com as palavras da sonserina. – Ela só está tentando de ajudar... Se você está de mau humor, ótimo. Mas não tem o direito de descontar isso nos outros.

- Oh, você tem toda a razão Lupin, me desculpe Belford. - Falou com um tom sereno, como se de fato estivesse pedindo desculpas. - Vá à merda Lupin! - Completou, olhando Estelar furiosamente, não sabia explicar o porquê, mas estava com raiva daquela situação. Estava achando hipócrita essa situação amistosa entre elas. Principalmente com Lupin.

- Mas que porra! – Gritou a grifinória em resposta. – Qual é o seu problema heim?

- Gente! – Chamou Melanie.

- Me conta? O que foi que eu te fiz, para ficar recebendo patada? – Quis saber a menina, ignorando totalmente a lufa-lufa. – Porque até onde eu sei, nada aconteceu... Estava tudo bem até algumas horas atrás.

- Não se faça de idiota Lupin, é difícil, mas faça um esforço... Como você pode achar que tá tudo bem? Onde está tudo bem? Só se for no seu mundinho imaginário e feliz! Não existe isso de tudo bem! Nós não somos nada uma da outra, não tenho que ficar aqui aturando nenhuma de vocês! - Internamente a sonserina sabia o que estava acontecendo. Havia se deixado levar, estava se aproximando demais das duas, essa proximidade, a estava assustando. Talvez se desse um fim naquilo, se sentisse melhor.

- Como assim? O que te deu, pra agir assim tão de repente? – Estelar insistiu na pergunta, desapontada, pois não conseguia crer nas palavras da outra, realmente considerava Sarah, pois ela e Melanie eram as pessoas mais próximas que tinha de uma amizade verdadeira, afinal, com mais ninguém ela conseguia ser tão autêntica, deixando que conhecessem os seus medos e defeitos. – Como você pode falar essas coisas depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Eu pensei que nós... Merda Sarah! Fala o que está te incomodando e...

- Para de perguntar isso! Não haja como se você, se importasse! – Gritou furiosa.

- Mas que coisa! Vocês duas! Eu já cansei disso! – O grito da lufa-lufa sobrepôs os da sonserina. – Eu já cansei de vocês sempre brigando! Fazendo essas ceninhas infundadas! Vocês não sabem de nada! Já chega dessa merda! – Melanie esbravejou, já estava farta daquelas brigas! As duas faziam um grande circo, para não chegar a lugar nenhum e no fim voltavam ao normal. Elas já estavam grandes para isso.

- Cala a boca! Você não é ninguém para falar comigo assim sua mestiçazinha! Não ache que pode mandar em mim! – Gritou, fazendo cara de nojo.

- Não fala assim com ela Malfoy! Não finja que é melhor que os outros! Você não é nada! Só fica se escondendo nessa sua aparência de riquinha filhinha de papai! – Gritou Estelar à Sarah, em defesa da outra.

- Grande merda Lupin! Tu é tão filhinha de papai quanto diz que eu sou! Pinta uma de ser a boazona, mas é uma fraca, medrosa e complexada! Morre de medo de ficar igual ao papai! Uma fera! Uma aberração! – Gritou Sarah, agindo assim como vira seu pai fazer certa vez.

Por um momento, Lupin não conseguiu ter reação, ficou parada de boca aberta, apenas remoendo todo o peso das palavras de Malfoy... Foi uma dor quase física, afinal, ela nunca imaginou que a sonserina diria tais coisas, logo ela, que sabia exatamente como tudo aquilo, era por demais assustador.

- Sua vaca! Cala a boca! Cala a boca! – Gritou Estelar depois de um tempo, enraivecida indo até Malfoy, levantando a mão, na intenção de desferir um tapa no rosto da outra, mas Sarah avançou para cima dela, antes mesmo da grifinória completar sua ação. As duas tentaram se estapear, porém a lufa-lufa se meteu no meio, tentando separa-las. Tão rápido a briga começou, quanto terminou, assim que num gesto sem querer, Estelar bofeteou o rosto de Melanie, o som as fez parar.

- Mel... – Estelar olhou a outra, arrependida.

- Já chega! Não quero mais saber! Vocês duas agem como se não tivessem nada a perder! – Falou muito irritada, com a mão no rosto. – Não é porque vocês duas sempre se safam, que podem achar que o mundo é de vocês! Mas adivinhem! Não é!

- Mel eu... – A grifinória tentou mais uma vez.

- Esquece! Enquanto vocês duas não se tocarem, não quero mais ficar no meio disso!

- Que se dane lufa-lufa! Não há nada para que você fique no meio! Quem cansou de vocês duas fui eu! – Terminou a sonserina, se virando para sair da sala precisa.

Melanie bufou, olhando de uma para a outra, com o passo apressado, passou por Sarah lhe dando um encontrão no ombro. Em seguida saiu a sonserina, batendo a porta, deixando Estelar sozinha na sala, olhando para o vazio, sentindo o coração pesado e uma quase que incontrolável vontade de chorar.

* * *

- O que você quer Sophie?

- Ela tem uma informação para o senhor.

- Jura? E o que seria?

- Vai lá, diz Sophie.

A menina olhou para os dois homens, um ao seu lado, lhe instigava a continuar, o outro a sua frente, a olhava com pose superior, ponderou, mas por fim suspirou e encarou aquele que lhe era superior.

- Existe uma profecia. Eu presenciei um conversa dos professores, sobre uma profecia que a prof.ª Trelawney, fez...

- E do que se trata?

Sophie relatou para um curioso homem, tudo o que ouvira sobre a profecia, nada mais lhe importava, estava ali, e iria levar até o fim, o que Peter havia começado, devia isso a ele. E claro, iria se vingar daquelas que levaram a ruína, uma das pessoas mais importantes para ela. As três garotas receberiam aquilo que mereciam... Essa era sua única meta de vida agora.

* * *

**N/A(A): **Bom, o que eu posso dizer sobre esse capítulo! O.o Ah, fala sério! Macabro né não! Viram, também sabemos fazer maldades, e com estilo... Hahahahahahahaha... Para aqueles que estavam acostumados a morrer de rir com as presepadas de Estelar e cia, de agora em diante ficarão um pouco mais apreensivos, já que o clima de bagunça e amenidade foi completamente alterado. As coisas agora ganham um rumo mais sério e cheio de conseqüências (Super du mal), onde nada acontece por acaso...

**N/A(B): **Ai, ai... Adoro caps assim, são bem mais legais... E praticamente se escrevem sozinhos... Adoro isso... Mas devo dizer que ja estava de saco cheio desse clima ameno que estava rolando na fic... Maldade é mais legal!

**N/A(A²): **Sim, sim... Maldade é muito mais legal! Pois é gente, o Peter morreu! Para aqueles que gostavam dele eu sinto muito... (Quer dizer, nem tanto, afinal ele tentou matar a minha personagem¬¬) E PARABÉNS JORGE! Você acertou direitinho o que aconteceria com ele, portanto vc venceu o nosso bolão. Agora é só deixar o seu e-mail no próximo review que entramos em contato, aí você vai poder pedir a cena que gostaria de ver por aqui, mas lembre-se, nada de muito absurdo. E quanto aos que tentaram e não conseguiram acertar, outras oportunidades virão.

**N/A(B)²: **Sim... Parabéns Jorge! Você é quase um médium! Porém, outros bolões virão! E vocês terão suas chances... Então deixem suas bolas de cristal a postos!

**Agradecimentos:**

**H.R.S: **Você tem razão, Sarah e Estelar se completam e se entendem de um jeito muito delas, que mais ninguém consegue compreender... Sobre o pai da Mel nós já narramos isso, ele é trouxa (e ministro) por isso não pode ir para esses lugares mágicos e tal, já a Pansy tipo, hospital não é Shopping, então ela não tem o que fazer lá (Bárbara: Morrendo de rir com essa afirmação)... Bom, suas dúvidas só serão sanadas a medida que for lendo os capítulos, pq de jeito nenhum nós vamos dar spoilers. Hahahahahaha... Sim, somos más.

**Jorge: **Que bom que atendemos as suas expectativas, fico feliz! Mas menino, você tem que estar no curso e prestar atenção, já basta a gente acabando com o pré-vestibular jogando e viciando o povo em RPG. E sim, existe amizade entre elas e Melanie, afinal elas estão juntas desde de o início do 5º ano, mas isso não significa que elas vão ficar trocando carinhos e coisas do tipo, precisam manter as aparências, sabe como é! Mas eu tbm achei super fofo... Pois é, dúvidas cruéis! E poxa vida, valeu mesmo pelos elogios.

**Erick Mendes Ramos: **Você tá maluco! Quer sofrer torturas por xingar o nosso tão amado Draco? E que coisa, você está atrasado na leitura não é? Certo, então continue lendo e eu quero ver você defender o Peter...

**Ciça: **Os caras da floresta são... Lálálálá, eu não digo. Esse é um dos nossos segredos mais bem guardados, por isso só lendo mesmo para saber. Estava tudo tão lindinho e fofo né! Pois é, pena que acabou... Você também ficou com pena delas depois de ler a briga? Eu fiquei...

**Lovelly: **Pode crer que aqueles sonhos tem muito significado, tô te assegurando. E sobre a Sophie, bom, ela é legal e engraçada, mas vamos ver no que vai dar né! E caramba, até que enfim alguém reparou no Gustavo. Ele é tão tudo, para ser um príncipe encantado só falta um cavalo branco... Como a Melanie tem sorte. E tadinha da sua irmã, fico imaginando como ela deve estar se sentindo agora que o Petermorreu...

**Téo: **Boazinhas! Q coisa... Mas é, elas estão vivas, traumatizadas mas vivas. Espero que continue gostando.

**Tamelyn: **Que coisa, agora você tambem responde Review... Tudo bem , sinta-se a vontade! Você faz parte dessa "história" tanto quanto eu e Bárbara. E como assim você não sabe pq o pai da Melanie não foi no hospital? Se ele é trouxa, não pode entrar em lugares mágicos... Simples assim.

**The Sins Of Thy Beloved - All Alone **

_Eu olho para o céu  
O Sol se põe  
O luar brilha sobre mim  
Os deuses tocam as suas sinfonias  
Eu me sinto sozinha e caio aos joelhos  
Eu penso em tempos que já se foram  
Quando nós dançavamos só você e eu  
Eu não consigo encontrar as palavras certas para dizer,  
Eu não sei como dizer adeus... _

_"Aqui, onde estou...  
A vida é branca...  
...Não há sofrimento...  
Nada pode nos deter...  
...Nos mostre esperança...  
Anjo da minha floresta...  
...Me viu perfeitamente...  
Em minha alma...  
A morte não é justa...  
Ela é a dor real...  
...Relembro de ti...  
Estou quase morta..  
Eu perdi minha esperança...  
Minha vontade de viver...  
Meu último adeus...  
Para sempre...Sempre sozinha..." _

_Em meus olhos você não vê orgulho  
Em meus olhos você não vê luz  
Em meus olhos você vê uma lágrima  
Em meus olhos você vê meu amor  
Em meus olhos você não vê juramento  
Em meus olhos você não vê ódio  
Em meus olhos você vê meu fardo _

_Todos sozinhos para sempre..._


	19. Capítulo 18 Welcome To The Jungle

**Capítulo 18 – Welcome To The Jungle**

_"Bem vinda à selva _

_Nós temos diversão e jogos _

_Nós temos tudo que você quer _

_Querida, nós sabemos os nomes.._

_Na selva _

_Bem vinda à selva _

_Veja enquanto ela te coloca de joelhos _

_Eu quero te ver sangrar"_

Era uma sensação claustrofóbica... Ali, no escuro, sentindo no rosto um ar quente e pesado, com as paredes tão próximas ao seu corpo, com apenas uma pequena fresta, por onde entrava uma certa claridade, permitindo que seus olhos observassem a cena do lado de fora. No entanto, tudo aquilo era estranho... Não conseguia se lembrar do porque de um lugar apertado a incomodar tanto, não era de seu feitio temer algo parecido, e muito menos o escuro. Mas o que a deixava ainda mais intrigada, era o fato de também não conseguir se lembrar de como havia ido parar ali, naquele armário, dentro da sala da diretoria. Entretanto, todo o seu raciocínio a respeito da própria situação, foi interrompido por vozes altas, vindas do lado de fora, chamando a sua atenção. A menina expiou pela fresta, e pôde ver a diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, em meio a uma acalorada reunião com seus professores.

- ... Um absurdo! Não podemos dar tantos créditos a um devaneio desses... – Dizia a senhora.

- E por que não? – Interferiu Lupin. – Essa não seria a primeira vez que a professora Trelawney faz uma profecia autentica.

- É totalmente diferente dessa vez... – Disse Minerva. – Estamos em tempos de paz. Nada tem acontecido desde que vocês-sabem-quem caiu. Além do mais, já se passaram nove anos desde que Sibila fez essa profecia.

- Bom... – Começou Hermione. – Ela disse que haveria anos de paz, e só depois que, hum... Vocês sabem.

- Por favor, Granger... Admiro-me logo você, dizer tal coisa. – Repreendeu a diretora.

- Estou apenas sendo racional diretora. – Voltou a falar a professora de transfiguração. – Não me parece sensato ignorar as palavras da professora Trelawney, prefiro prevenir a remediar... Por isso, mesmo que pareça loucura, devemos nos manter atentos pra qualquer tipo de anormalidade. Temos que nos assegurar que esses nossos dias de paz continuarão assim, devemos isso a aqueles que se sacrificaram para que estivéssemos aqui hoje. – Concluiu emocionada.

- Tem razão Hermione. Mesmo que nada tenha acontecido, é esse o nosso dever. – Concordou Longbotton.

- Eu não acredito que estão fazendo tanto alarde, só por causa de uma velha louca que resolveu falar demais... – Resmungou o professor de poções.

- Tenha mais respeito Malfoy! – Alterou-se Lupin. – Você não tem o direito de...

- Senhores, por favor. – Interveio McGonagall, antes que mais uma discussão começasse. – Muito bem, você esta certa Granger... – Suspirou. – Vamos retirar nossas memórias e mandar para o ministério. Tenho certeza que eles serão capazes de lidar com isso melhor que nós.

Admirada, a garota assistiu todas as pessoas daquela sala, usarem as próprias varinhas para retirarem da cabeça fios prateados, que foram todos colocados dentro de uma esfera luminescente, o que atiçou ainda mais a sua curiosidade. Por isso, ela se inclinou sobre a madeira à sua frente, prestando atenção nas palavras que se formavam, saídas da boca da mulher, cujo rosto estava estampado na bola de vidro, segura nas mãos da diretora.

_- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e a criança marcada, encontraram seu destino... Longos serão os dias de paz! A roda dos anos irá girar e girar..._

Um baque surdo chamou a atenção de todos, que voltaram o olhar curioso para a criança que acabara de cair ao chão, saída de dentro de um dos armários. Constrangida, a menina esperou pela bronca, que para a sua surpresa nunca veio. Ao invés disso, o meio gigante Hagrid, a levantou do chão mostrando no rosto um gentil sorriso.

- Oh... Quem diria que estaria escondida aí. Com certeza eu nunca te encontraria. – Falou amavelmente, enquanto encaminhava-se para a saída, levando a menina pela mão.  
Tudo era muito estranho. Desde quando o professor de trato de criaturas mágicas brincava de se esconder com ela? Porque ninguém ali a repreendeu por estar na sala da diretora? O que significava tudo aquilo? Confusa ela olhou para trás, onde os professores ainda se concentravam na tarefa inusitada, como se nunca tivessem sido interrompidos por ela.

- _Mas uma aliança será formada e as casas irão voltar... Quatro vão ser as marcas que vão mostrar aqueles que podem vencer as trevas... Quatro vão ser as forças da aliança que juntas serão testadas; longo será o caminho e grande..._

O homem ao seu lado não parava de falar um instante sequer, mas a garota não lhe dava atenção, estava concentrada nas palavras estranhas daquela mulher, que só agora ela reconhecia ser a professora de adivinhação. No entanto, quando passou pela porta, essa se fechou, e não foi possível terminar de ouvir o que a professora dizia, por mais que tivesse vontade_._ Do lado de fora, o corredor estava escuro, mergulhado no mais completo breu, não era possível saber onde estava... E para aumentar ainda mais a aflição da menina, ela percebeu, assustada, que estava sozinha. Onde tinha ido o professor que estava ao seu lado? Caminhou insegura durante algum tempo, procurando nos bolsos de sua roupa, pela varinha, que não encontrou. Chamou alto por alguém que pudesse ajudá-la, mas ninguém respondeu... Foi quando reparou em alguns pontos luminosos a sua frente, e apressada se encaminhou até eles. Agora ela sabia onde estava, aquele era o salão principal do castelo, e os pontos de luz eram os placares que indicavam os pontos das casas de Hogwarts, Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. A garota olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar uma resposta para toda aquela loucura, mas desistiu ao ver seu próprio reflexo em um espelho próximo... Aquela não era ela, era Sophie, sua amiga. Por que se via de tal forma? O que significava tudo aquilo?

- Kayla... – Chamou a imagem refletida no espelho. – Kayla...

- O que... O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou receosa.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – Tornou em voz tranqüila. – Você precisa confiar em mim...

- Mas, onde estamos? O que...

- Essa é minha lembrança. – Explicou. - Tudo o que viu até aqui, fui eu quem viveu... Queria que você soubesse, por isso te mostrei.

- Sua lembrança? – Perguntou confusa. – Mas como isso é possível? Como é que...

- Kayla, me escuta! – Cortou um tanto quanto alterada. – Confie em mim, faça o que eu digo. – Continuou voltando ao seu tom de voz habitual.

- Eu confio em você, sabe que sim... Sophie... – Choramingou. – Você desapareceu. Onde estava? Eu fiquei preocupada... Pensei que algo de ruim tinha te acontecido.

- Você é muito gentil Kayla... Mas eu estou bem, e vou ficar ainda melhor se você fizer um favor para mim. – Sorriu.

- Favor?

- Sim... Eu preciso que você peque aquele meu cordão. Sabe de qual estou falando, você sempre o adorou.

- Tudo bem, eu pego pra você. E depois o que eu faço?

- Nada... Apenas pegue.

- Depois disso você vai voltar? Tá todo mundo preocupado com você. O Peter não te machucou não é!

- Não fale do Peter! – Gritou. – Não tem esse direito, entendeu? Ninguém tem!

- Me desculpe, eu não queria...

- Está tudo bem Kayla, tudo bem... – Controlou-se. – Apenas faça o que eu te pedi, e tudo ficará bem, te prometo.

- Ok. Eu faço. – Falou a menina ao abrir os olhos.

Kayla olhou ao redor, e se viu ainda deitada em sua cama, no dormitório da Corvinal. Se sentiu incomodada com isso, não queria estar ainda deitada. Isso lhe dava uma sensação estranha que não conseguia entender, por isso levantou-se rápido, ainda com a lembrança vaga do sonho estranho que acabara de ter, para ficar um bom tempo, andando em círculos pelo quarto, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa, que ela sabia ser importante, mas o que? Talvez, se falasse com as outras meninas que foram para o hospital com a sua amiga, quem sabe assim, não conseguisse saber de algo...

* * *

A rotina em Hogwarts estava um tanto quanto diferente naquele mês. Algumas dessas mudanças chatearam bastante os alunos, que tiveram as visitas a Hogsmeade suspensas, tendo horários restritos e toque de recolher, no entanto, outras modificações na rotina chegaram até a agradar, principalmente quando os monitores tiveram as suas patrulhas noturnas canceladas, sendo substituídos pelos aurores, que agora transitavam dia e noite pelos corredores do castelo, sempre atentos às atitudes dos alunos, ou a qualquer tipo de coisa que fosse suspeita. Entretanto, o que tanto incomodou Sarah e companhia há dias atrás, atualmente sequer dava traços de ter existido.

- Ah, fala sério! – Resmungou Estelar. – Como assim, vocês não perceberam nada de estranho? Eu fui lá, tô te falando Ted! Vi essas pessoas na reunião. Como elas podem não saber de nada?

- Presta atenção Estelar, eu vou te explicar mais uma vez. – Disse o auror pacientemente. – Nós investigamos cada uma das pessoas que você e as outras meninas indicaram, mas não descobrimos nada. Eles não se lembram de reunião, de livro, ou de qualquer outra coisa que tivesse haver com tudo isso...

- Besteira! Eles estão mentindo. – Exasperou-se.

- Não, não estão. – Suspirou o rapaz. – Sabe que temos meios para saber se alguém está mentindo, e te garanto que eles falaram a verdade. Verificamos as memórias...

- Grande coisa... Memórias podem ser alteradas ou até apagadas. – Falou com convicção.

- Eu sei disso. Mas não podemos fazer nada... Precisamos de provas para acusar alguém, e não temos nenhuma, pelo menos não contra os alunos. Eles não fizeram nada.

- Ahh... Por Merlin! Vocês são muito otários! – Irritou-se. – Se não tem provas, arranja uma. Não é possível que tudo acabe assim... O Peter mais a turminha dele estavam fazendo merdinha, e das grandes, tenho certeza! Vocês deveriam acreditar em nós e prender logo todos eles.

- As coisas não funcionam assim... – Tentou argumentar o rapaz, porém foi prontamente interrompido pela irmã.

- Dá-se um jeito! Vocês são aurores treinados... Sei lá, ameacem, intimidem, qualquer coisa.

- Estelar presta atenção! Existem leis, e nós não podemos quebrá-las, temos que dar o exemplo.

- Ta bom, ta bom... Vai nessa e você roda na primeira missão decente que tiver. Esses comensais não vão ter pena de você, então não tenha pena deles, porque isso é burrice.

- Comensais? De onde você tirou isso? – Questionou.

- Oras... Pra mim qualquer maluco vestido de preto, doidinho para matar alguém é um comensal, igualzinho nos tempos do Voldemort.

- Não fala esse nome, sabe que eu não gosto. – Pediu ele, sentindo-se desconfortável.

- Que seja... Mas é sério, isso não pode passar assim sem uma solução. Um estudante lançou sem o menor problema uma maldição imperdoável, e depois sumiu sem deixar rastros... Já pensou no que ele pode estar armando agora? Se ele voltar, com todos aqueles dementadores, que tirou eu não sei de onde, ele...

A grifinória continuou com suas reclamações e teorias, falando de forma ininterrupta, totalmente compenetrada no seu discurso, por isso não percebeu quando seu irmão desviou a atenção, sem dar ouvidos a uma palavra sequer ao que dizia. Ted manteve-se alheio a tudo, enquanto observava o caminhar tranqüilo de Sarah Malfoy, se prendendo em cada detalhe dos poucos movimentos da menina. "Quando foi que ela ficou tão bonita? Lembro de quando era só uma criança, igual a minha irmã..." Pensava ele distraído. "Mas agora ela está tão diferente, tão mais adulta. Hum... Eu não deveria estar olhando assim para ela, afinal de contas ela ainda tem a idade da Estelar, e não deve ser...".

- Ei Ted! – Chamou Estelar, interrompendo o raciocínio do rapaz. – Ted! Ta me escutando?

- Eu, é... Hum, claro que estou. – Mentiu.

- Ta merda nenhuma, o que você tanto olha pra lá? – Perguntou, ao mesmo tempo, procurava ao redor aquilo que entretinha o irmão. – Eu não acredito! – Exclamou ao localizar Sarah. – Credo Ted! Você ta babando desse jeito na Malfoy!

- Não seja ridícula! Eu não estou babando em ninguém... – Desconversou.

- Ah, não... – Debochou. – Só se eu não te conhecesse. Por Merlin! Isso é loucura, sabia! Como é que você pode? Esse tipo de coisa deveria ser proibido. – Reclamou sem esconder a sua insatisfação.

- Não seja tão infantil Estelar. Não existe a menor razão para fazer esse tipo de escândalo. – Afirmou o ex-grifinório, no entanto para convencer mais a si mesmo do que a irmã. – Além do mais você sempre foi a primeira a fazer piada com esse tipo de coisa... Não sei por que, logo a gora, está com tantos ciúmes!

- Ciúmes eu! Ah, não fala merda Ted! – Tornou a menina com desdém.

Logo em seguida Estelar se afastou, com passos rápidos e punhos cerrados, largando o outro para trás sem entender, até que também decidiu sair, e voltar para o trabalho de patrulha. "Onde já se viu! Meu irmão afim da Sarah." Pensava a menina chateada enquanto seguia pelos corredores do castelo, de cabeça baixa, sem prestar atenção ao redor. "Isso é, é... Ah, eu sei lá! Mas isso não ta certo."

- Ai! – Disseram duas vozes ao mesmo tempo.

- Oba, eu queria mesmo falar com você. – Animou-se Kayla ao reconhece-la – Sabe, eu...

- Escuta, é... Hum... Como é mesmo o seu nome?

- É Kayla. – Falou simpática.

- Certo Kayla. Eu não posso falar com você agora, ta! Depois você me procura...

- Mas é importante. – Argumentou a outra.

- Já disse que agora não dá! – Pontuou com firmeza, para logo em seguida virar-se, voltando a caminhar, sem se importar com os protestos da corvinal.

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que Kayla estava percorrendo os terrenos de Hogwarts, na sua busca pela última das três garotas, que ficaram internadas juntas com a sua amiga Sophie. Ela já havia encontrado Estelar, mas essa a dispensou rapidamente, enquanto Sarah simplesmente a ignorou, por isso, só restava Melanie, que na opinião da corvinal, parecia ter se escondido do mundo, uma vez que não conseguia encontrá-la em nenhum lugar. Talvez, fosse mais esperto esperar por uma das aulas que tinham juntas, mas a menina não conseguia controlar a sensação de urgência que tinha, por esta razão estava tão empenhada em achar a Lufa-lufa. Enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, cansada e desanimada, Kayla escutou uma melodia, muito bonita na verdade, que chamou sua atenção, por isso apurou os ouvidos e seguiu na direção de onde vinha o som, e surpresa, ela encontrou quem tanto procurava.

- Até que enfim! – Exclamou satisfeita. – Eu já estava cansada de tanto andar. – Falou aproximando-se do casal.

- Drumonnd? – Surpreendeu-se Melanie.

- Ai nem, pode me chamar de Kayla mesmo. – Sorriu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Perguntou Gustavo, colocando de lado o violão que antes tocava.

- Não. Quer dizer... Ah, eu não sei direito. – Começou a menina atrapalhada. – Na verdade, eu queria falar da Sophie, é que eu estou preocupada com ela, sabe! E como vocês ficaram juntas no hospital, eu pensei que talvez, pudesse me dizer alguma coisa. – Concluiu, finalmente dizendo aquilo que vinha ensaiando mentalmente desde cedo.

- Bom, nesse caso, eu vou deixar vocês duas conversarem sozinhas. – Falou o rapaz. – Vou indo Mel, depois a gente se fala. – Ele se despediu da namorada e se afastou das garotas, indo na direção do castelo.

- Eu não atrapalhei nada não, né! – Perguntou Kayla desatenta. – Quer saber! – Animou-se. – Você tem sorte! Esse seu namorado é um gatinho, chega a dar inveja. – Completou com inocência.

- Hum... Então, o que você queria falar da Sophie? – Quis saber a outra, satisfeita por ter um motivo para mudar de assunto.

- Ah, é, verdade! – Sorriu. – É que, eu queria saber, se ela falou alguma coisa pra vocês lá no hospital. Sabe, a Sophie não sumiria assim do nada, então eu acho que ela possa estar em perigo, e queria poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. – Disse preocupada.

- Escuta Kayla, eu vou ser sincera com você. – Respondeu a outra. – A gente bem que tentou saber de alguma coisa, mas ela não disse nada. E mesmo que tivesse dito, eu não acho que ajudaria agora, porque realmente acredito que a Sophie saiu daquele hospital, e não foi seqüestrada ou algo do tipo. Se eu estiver certa, ela saiu de lá para ir atrás do Peter. – Concluiu.

- Poxa vida... – Suspirou. – Até agora não acredito como o Peter pode ser tão malvado. E se ele fizer algo de ruim com a Sophie? – Alarmou-se.

- Eu duvido. – Pontuou a lufa-lufa. – O Peter não machucaria a Sophie, isso eu garanto. Mas e você? Ela nunca te disse nada? Afinal, estavam quase sempre juntas...

- Não, não disse nada. Quer dizer... Só o sonho, mas eu não...

- Que sonho? – Perguntou interessada.

- No sonho que tive essa noite... Ela apareceu, e me pediu para fazer alguma coisa, mas eu não consigo me lembrar. – Explicou de forma aéria.

- Certo... – Tornou Melanie meio frustrada. – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você dormia no mesmo quarto que ela, não é! Ótimo. – Continuou após ver a outra confirmar. – Você vai até o quarto, e procura por qualquer coisa estranha que ela tenha guardado lá...

- Por quê?

- Porque sim! Talvez encontremos alguma coisa importante, não sei, mas temos que tentar.

- Tudo bem, se você diz, eu posso fazer isso. – Concordou a menina.

- Que bom! – Sorriu satisfeita. - Estamos combinadas então. Qualquer coisa você me procura.

- Tudo bem. Procuro sim.

Melanie ainda ficou um tempo dando atenção aos devaneios da outra, que resolveu discorrer sobre o seu assunto favorito, meninos, até se cansar e finalmente ir embora, deixando-a sozinha, muito satisfeita consigo mesma, afinal, ter acesso às coisas da Sophie, poderia revelar algo importante. Era bem verdade, que a lufa-lufa adoraria dividir com Sarah e Estelar, as suas novas, e quem sabe até, futuras descobertas, mas achava ser bem difícil voltarem a ser o time de antes, principalmente depois da briga que tiveram há três dias atrás. Mas de certa forma, sabia que não precisava se preocupar, pois tinha certeza que as outras duas também estavam, cada uma de seu jeito, buscando por explicações.

* * *

Naquela noite, dentro da sala da direção, outra reunião acontecia, onde novamente, assuntos como à segurança de Hogwarts e o andamento das investigações eram discutidos. Para falar a verdade, essas reuniões estavam ficando, cada vez mais repetitivas e enfadonhas, por isso, por mais que se esforçasse, Hermione Granger não conseguia se manter atenta, ao contrário disso, ficava com o pensamento longe, divagando sobre os mais variados assuntos. Foi quando o professor Draco se remexeu impaciente em sua cadeira, que a mulher se permitiu observá-lo, lá sentado, cheio de pose, tão fingidamente interessado nas palavras da diretora, que falava a minutos ininterruptos. Para ela, era estranho se lembrar de alguns dias atrás, quando Estelar e as outras meninas ainda estavam internadas no Sant Mung's, por isso, sem perceber, dedicou ao homem um olhar mais atento, analisando-o. "Quem diria que o Malfoy também tem sentimentos... Eu sempre achei que ele sequer se importava com alguém além de mesmo, mas me enganei." Pensava ela, recordando da postura preocupada e descontrolada, do sempre tão frio professor.

- O que você tanto olha para o Malfoy? – Cochichou Neville ao seu lado, sobressaltando-a.

- Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Tentou desconversar.

Envergonhada, ela tentou voltar à atenção para o assunto que era discutido na reunião, mas durante o milésimo de tempo, que levou para olhar de Malfoy para a diretora, ela percebeu que o professor de poções, agora a observava, o que só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a quentura de suas bochechas. "Por Merlin! Eu não quero nem saber o que está passando pela cabeça dele agora..." Pensou preocupada, agora mantendo o olhar fixo em Minerva, decidida a participar de fato, da discussão em pauta.

"Maldita reunião... Todo esse bla bla bla inútil" Pensava o professor Malfoy desde que entrara. Ele estava odiando cada vez mais essas reuniões intermináveis. Porém permanecia impassível, fingindo interesse. De vez em quando, passeava o olhar pelos outros professores, tentando ler suas expressões, era um hobby que mantinha nessas reuniões, pelo menos era mais interessante do que ficar ouvindo Mcgonagall discursando sobre qualquer coisa. Nesse momento ele mantinha seu olhar em Longbotton, sempre com cara de bobo, seguindo com o olhar a diretora, concordando às vezes com o que ela dizia. "Longbotton é um otário fracassado... É o único que presta a atenção no que a diretora diz... ah o bobalhão do Hagrid também se junta ao grupo... Só faltava a Trelawney, ai sim o trio bizarro ia ficar completo..." O professor riu com o próprio pensamento. Seu olhar se moveu para Granger parada ao lado do professor de herbologia, ela parecia distraída. "O que será que tirou a concentração da sabe-tudo?" Ele se perguntou olhando mais interessado. Por uns minutos observou a expressão da mulher, suas feições estavam entediadas, tanto quando as dele. "Então ela é humana afinal..." Sorriu. " Pois para não se entediar com essa reunião, só sendo uma ameba como o Longbotton." Draco ajeitou um fio de cabelo que pairou em seu rosto. " É claro que ela é humana... Se não andasse tão mal vestida e penteasse o cabelo de vez em quanto, até que seria bonitinha..." "Quer dizer... Até que ela penteia o cabelo, mas ela não penteia de verdade... Deveria fazer mais do que amarrar tudo em um coque..." "Droga, que se dane o cabelo dela! Melhor prestar a atenção na reunião..."

Pensou direcionando sua atenção ao que a diretora dizia, porém não conseguiu prender seu olhar na senhora, retornando o olhar para a professora de transfiguração novamente, era mais divertido criticar o senso de moda dela... " Ou a falta dele" Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando percebeu que ela o observava. " Hum... O que será que a Granger está pensando?" Ele observou o professor ao seu lado comentar algo, a mulher rapidamente lhe respondeu e se voltou para a diretora, mas Draco reparou no segundo em que ela o olhou, cruzando com seu olhar. " Haha Granger, tá querendo tirar uma casquinha... He, que caiam pedras do céu, antes que isso aconteça..." Definitivamente, após esse momento descontraído na mente de Malfoy, a reunião seria bem menos desagradável para ele.

Após quase duas horas, finalmente a reunião entre o corpo docente de Hogwarts e os aurores do ministério, chegou ao fim. Cansadas e sonolentas as pessoas se retiraram, umas para os seus quartos, outras para os seus afazeres.

- Boa noite Mione. Até amanhã! – Disse o professor de herbologia ao se separar da amiga em um dos corredores.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu ela gentilmente.

Hermione continuou o seu caminho, sozinha e distraída, com os pensamentos a mil por hora. Definitivamente rever conceitos, depois de todos esses anos, era demasiadamente complicado. Para ser franca, era muito mais fácil, quando Malfoy era só um tipo de trasgo egocêntrico e egoísta.

* * *

- Mas como assim? Isso é impossível! Bloqueie tudo! Não quero saber! A partir de agora nenhum galeão sequer será retirado da conta sem minha autorização! – Draco Malfoy esbravejava enquanto zanzava de um canto a outro de sua sala. – Entendeu? – Finalizou com um berro, que assustou o duende que estava do outro lado da lareira.

- Sim senhor Malfoy. – Respondeu meio contrariado, o duende que gerenciava a conta dos Malfoy's em Gringotes sabia que teria problemas quando a senhora Malfoy descobrisse que estava proibida de fazer retiradas.

- Ótimo! – Terminou Draco, desfazendo a comunicação por rede de flú.

- Pai, francamente, isso não vai te favorecer... – Comentou Sarah, que estava jogada de forma despretensiosa na poltrona de seu pai, com os pés apoiados em sua mesa.

O professor olhou a filha, reparando em sua postura largada. – Você deveria relaxar...

- Que raios de linguajar é esse? – Disse se aproximando dela. – E tire os pés de minha mesa! – Esbravejou retirando com um tapa os pés da menina.

- Pai, o senhor sabe que a Pansy sempre foi assim, se não quisesse dor de cabeça, que não tivesse dado assas a cobra... – Falou de forma tranqüila em meio a de um longo bocejo, que fora seguido de uma igualmente longa espreguiçada.

O homem que já questionava a atitude da garota se sentou diante dela, observando-a. Sarah não se incomodou, continuou a folhear a revista sem ler de fato seu conteúdo, continuando sua fala. - A questão é que o senhor a deixou fazer o que quer... Agora não dá para reclamar. Daqui a pouco nós vamos mesmo ter que construir uma segunda mansão para colocar tudo o que ela compra...

- Você está se divertindo com isso não é? – Draco ergueu sua sobrancelha.

- Como o senhor adivinhou? – Sorriu Sarah. – Minhas melhores lembranças são as da Pansy chegando no natal com gravatas e suéteres natalinos para o senhor e para o vovô. – A menina começou a rir abertamente. – O vovô jogava todas na lareira.

- Nossa, como isso é divertido Sarah. – Comentou o homem com um tom sarcástico tipicamente Malfoy. – Pra você é claro... – Completou, fazendo a revista que a filha tinha em mãos explodir em milhares de papeizinhos picados, todos voaram na direção da garota.

- Nossa pai... Que modos são esses?

- Eu prefiro chamar isso de vingança... Bem ao estilo Malfoy, trapaceira e suja... – Falou orgulhoso.

- Há, pai conta outra. – Respondeu rindo, retirando os papeis de seu cabelo fingindo aborrecimento.

* * *

Já havia se passado um pouco mais de uma semana, e ainda assim, Melanie, Estelar e Sarah, continuavam a manter distância umas das outras, cada qual por um motivo diferente e particular. Sarah estava decidida a se manter longe das outras duas, simplesmente porque estavam começando a ficarem íntimas demais, e isso de forma alguma a agradava, já que sempre preferiu a solidão. Já Melanie, tinha fixado a idéia de só voltar a falar com as meninas, quando elas parecem com as brigas infantis, enquanto Estelar, para falar a verdade, já tinha esquecido da maioria das palavras trocadas na sala precisa, exceto apenas, por dois únicos pontos que ainda a incomodavam. O primeiro deles, era o fato da sonserina ter dito coisas tão perturbadoras ao seu respeito, e por isso ainda estava um pouco magoada, mas de certa forma, entre elas sempre foi assim, então no fundo sabia que as coisas se arrumariam, como sempre acontecia, mas para ser sincera, na opinião dela, dessa vez estava demorando demais. No entanto, no momento ela estava mais preocupada em resolver o segundo assunto que a incomodava, e era por essa razão que ela estava ali, plantada próxima à entrada do salão comunal da Lufa-lufa.

- Ei, Estelar! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kayla interessada, ao avistar a menina.

- Esperando uma pessoa, e você? – Falou com simplicidade.

- Eu acabei de me encontrar com uma pessoa. – Respondeu divertida.

- Ah... – Sorriu. – Entendi! Mas no meu caso é diferente.

- Certo então, bom... – Disse distraída, acompanhando com o olhar um estudante da Lufa-lufa que passava, vindo da mesma direção que ela. - Eu tenho que ir. Até outra hora. – Despediu-se já se virando para sair.

- Kayla! – Chamou, sendo prontamente atendida. – É que, bem... Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter sido grossa com você outro dia. Então, me desculpe! – Completou.

- Ih nem, não esquenta com isso... Está tudo bem. – Tornou de forma gentil.

As meninas ainda trocaram alguns sorrisos antes da corvinal se retirar, deixando Estelar novamente sozinha, até que um grupo de alunos entrou no corredor, e no meio deles, ela reconheceu os cabelos chamativos de Melanie.

- Mel... – Chamou insegura.

A menina se virou calmamente, e encarou a outra à sua frente. Estelar se aproximou em silêncio, ganhando tempo até que as outras pessoas se afastassem, para só então começar a falar o que queria.

- Eu vim até aqui porque, bom... Me perdoe! Mel, eu não queria ter acertado você. É que a Sarah falou coisas tão feias que eu perdi o controle. Eu só te vi quando já era tarde demais... Me desculpe. – Choramingou.

- Tudo bem Estelar! – Suspirou Melanie. – A Sarah realmente pegou pesado dessa vez, mas ainda assim, vocês precisam para com essa rivalidade boba entre vocês, antes que acabem provocando algo sério de verdade.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu a outra resignada. – Mas é difícil, entende!

- Difícil ou não, vocês vão ter que dar um jeito... – Disse seriamente.

- Ta bom. – Falou Estelar em tom baixo, um tanto quanto desconcertada.

A grifinória suspirou e se virou, preparando-se para sair, quando Melanie á segurou pela mão, para em seguida dar-lhe um forte abraço.

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu não estou chateada com você... Foi um acidente está tudo bem. – Sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou a outra aliviada.

* * *

Naquela sexta-feira, durante a tarde, Grifinórios e Sonserinos do quinto ano, teriam a sua primeira aula com o novo professor de Hogwarts, Daniel Power, orientador profissional, por isso, assim como havia pedido, os alunos se reuniam em frente ao lago negro, onde o homem já os aguardava. Pouco a pouco, todos chegaram, e sorridente, o professor iniciou o seu discurso de apresentação, sendo prontamente aceito, principalmente pelas meninas, que viam no homem, de postura firme e altiva, uma versão morena e mais simpática, do professor Malfoy.

- Sei que é um pouco estranho, entrar um novo professor no meio do ano... – Dizia Daniel. – Mas eu estava resolvendo algumas questões pessoais antes de vir para cá. Assim, eu posso me dedicar totalmente ao meu trabalho, exatamente do jeito que gosto. – Sorriu. – Muito bem, a princípio eu quero que todos vocês se apresentem, dizendo aquilo que gostam de fazer, as matérias favoritas, e que profissão pretendem seguir depois de se formarem. Vou começar com a Sonserina, então à medida que eu for chamando os nomes, por favor, se levantem e façam o que eu disse.

E assim, de um em um os Sonserinos foram se apresentando, seguindo exatamente as instruções do professor, que fazia questão de comentar, ou esclarecer as dúvidas dos alunos á cerca das diferentes carreiras.

- A próxima é a senhorita Malfoy. – Anunciou ele. – Ah, sim, finalmente vou conhecer a tão bem falada filha do professor Malfoy. E então, querida, o que tem a nos dizer?

- Nada. – Respondeu secamente.

- Ora, isso é impossível... Vamos lá, não seja tímida. O que você mais gosta de fazer nos horários livres? Qual é a sua matéria favorita? Pelo que me disseram você lê bastante, e tem as melhores notas em poções.

- Se o senhor já sabe as respostas, então não tem necessidade de fazer essas perguntas. – Resmungou Sarah sem a menor vontade de participar de tudo aquilo.

- Muito bem... – Sorriu. – Que profissão você pretende seguir?

- Eu não sei. – Pontuo.

- Bom, é exatamente para isso que eu estou aqui. Tenho certeza, que depois das minhas aulas, você vai saber exatamente o que vai querer para o seu futuro. Agora, vamos para a Grifinória, vocês já sabem o que fazer, certo!

E mais uma vez, o processo se repetiu, até que o novo professor, chegou a letra "L" da sua lista de chamadas.

- Estelar Lupin. – Falou. – Ah, aí está você. Conheço a sua mãe do ministério, ela costuma falar bastante sobre você e seu irmão, aliais ele já é formada como auror, certo!

- Pois é... – Respondeu a menina de má vontade.

- Porque está tão séria? Pelas histórias que já ouvi a seu respeito, sempre achei que fosse alguém bastante sorridente.

"Eu não vou com a sua cara..." Pensava Estelar, enquanto exibia no rosto um sorriso forçado, louca para sair logo dali, por isso, antes mesmo do homem lhe perguntar algo, ela começou a falar:

- Você já sabe o meu nome, então resumindo, eu odeio estudar e odeio livros... Gasto meu tempo fazendo bagunça e cumprindo detenção, adoro voar, e de vez em quando, criar brigas só por diversão. Sou ótima em defesa contra as artes das trevas, porque será né! – Debochou. – E quando eu sair daqui vou ser auror, só para chutar a bunda desses malucos que andam por aí, achando legal fazer merdinha. – Concluiu séria.

- Auror! Era de se esperar... – Comentou satisfeito. - Certo, vamos continuar.

Durante mais algum tempo, a aula seguiu da mesma forma, até que as apresentações foram concluídas, e o professor decidiu separar as casas da Grifinória e da Sonserina, estabelecendo entre elas uma certa distância.

- Já que a maioria, principalmente Grifinórios, citaram a profissão de auror, eu vou fazer com vocês, o mesmo exercício do pessoal do sétimo ano. Por isso, dividido de acordo com as casas, vocês serão times, cujo objetivo é neutralizar o adversário. – Informou causando euforia entre os estudantes. – Mas prestem atenção, nada de feitiços estuporantes ou qualquer coisa parecida. Usem apenas "Expeliarmos" e algumas outras azarações simples. Estão prontos? Muito bem, ao meu comando, comecem!

Imediatamente os alunos começaram os duelos, transformando o antes pacífico campo gramado em uma espécie de arena de duelos simultâneos, no entanto, todos seguiam as regras especificadas pelo professor Power, uma vez que o homem fazia questão de passear entre os duelistas, protegido por um feitiço escudo, enquanto se certificava a respeito da obediência dos estudantes.

Como duas cargas opostas, Sarah e Estelar foram atraídas uma pela outra, iniciando uma verdadeira batalha, onde nenhuma das duas estava disposta a perder. Os feitiços eram lançados com voracidade, acertando grama, pedras e árvores, quando elas desviavam ou se protegiam, arremessando ao redor fagulhas coloridas, poeira e terra, fazendo toda a cena parecer ainda mais perfeita. Ambas se movimentavam habilmente, ignorando todo o resto, como se não existisse qualquer outra pessoa ali, além delas duas, por isso não prestaram atenção em Daniel, que as olhava esquecido do restante dos alunos. "Elas são realmente incríveis!" Pensou o homem admirado, sem esconder o sorriso que se formou em sua face.

- EXPELIARMOS! – Gritou Sarah sem muito vigor, sabendo que de nada adiantaria, já estava começando a ficar cansada.

Atento o professor observou Estelar movimentar-se para desviar do feitiço, no entanto a garota tropeçou em uma depressão do terreno, e se desequilibrou o que lhe custou à varinha, que foi arrancada de sua mão, quando foi atingida pelo feitiço da sonserina. O professor Power lamentou mentalmente por um duelo tão rico em habilidade e competitividade, terminar assim, por um simples descuido da grifinória. Ele já se preparava para anunciar que a menina estava fora do exercício, quando, abismado, viu Estelar se lançar sobre a filha do professor Malfoy, derrubando-a no chão. Como já havia acontecido diversas vezes antes, Sarah esqueceu-se de que era uma bruxa, aceitando prontamente a provocação da outra, e assim, ambas rolaram pelo chão trocando tapas e ofensas. "Isso tudo não é só por uma simples rivalidade de casas, existe mais coisa nessa competição toda". Pensou Daniel sensato, ao olhar, sem reação, Sarah e Estelar brigarem feito dois moleques.

- Ei, meninas! Por favor, se controlem. – Pediu o homem, após passar o momento de choque. – Vocês não...

- BOMBARDA! – Alguém gritou próximo ao professor, interrompendo-o.

O feitiço voou ligeiro, indo atingir o chão, muito perto das garotas, que surpresas, pararam de se digladiar, para entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A sonserina chegou a abrir a boca para reclamar, mas o rapaz não lhe deu tempo, lançando outro feitiço, que só não acertou Estelar, porque ela se abaixou, prensando Sarah, que estava embaixo dela, ao solo.

- Ei! – Exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, olhando indignadas para o atacante.

- Já que ninguém aqui teve coragem... – Debochou o sonserino. – Eu mesmo vou dar um jeito de acabar com essa necessidade ridícula, que vocês duas tem de aparecer. – Concluiu ele de forma superior.

Tudo que se seguiu foi muito rápido... A um segundo atrás, Estelar estava sentada sobre as pernas de Sarah, e no outro, já estava rolando para o lado, em busca de sua varinha. Enquanto isso, Malfoy se erguia ao mesmo tempo, que tentava acertar o ágil rapaz com um feitiço, que foi habilmente bloqueado. No entanto, ele não foi capaz de se desviar a tempo de um segundo, lançado por Estelar, indo assim a nocaute. Daí por diante, as garotas se tornaram o alvo principal de todos os outros estudantes, que pareciam querer descontar ali, toda a confusão que juntas, ambas já haviam criado. Tudo se tornou um tanto quanto estranho, já que nunca alguém, que houvesse estudado em Hogwarts, imaginaria ver as casas da Grifinória e Sonserina, agindo juntas, a favor de um objetivo em comum. Ainda assim, foi isso que aconteceu, e de ambos os lados na verdade. De um lado Lupin e Malfoy, e do outro todo o resto dos alunos, que ainda estavam participando do exercício.

O professor ficava cada vez mais admirado, com toda a cena que se acontecia perante os seus olhos, ainda assim, não foi surpresa para ele, quando as duas meninas, foram às únicas a permanecerem em pé, e com uma varinha em punho, enquanto todos os outros estavam, em condições contrárias. Afinal, não era segredo para ninguém, que elas já haviam duelado, em uma disputa desleal de vida ou morte, contra homens adultos e com muito mais experiência, o que fazia de toda aquela situação, uma brincadeira de criança, tanto para elas, ou para Melanie e Sophie, caso estivessem ali.

- Maravilhoso! – Exclamou ele. – Vocês duas realmente fazem jus a todos os elogios que receberam. Foi inacreditável, como rapidamente conseguiram reverter a situação. Estão de parabéns garotas. – Elogiou, aproximando-se para apertar as mãos de Sarah e Estelar. – Fico feliz em poder dar aula para pessoas como vocês... Superaram as minhas expectativas. – Sorriu.

As meninas, surpresas com a reação do professor, não tiveram reação, além de exibir um sorriso forçado e cheio de desconfiança.

- Atenção! – Chamou ele. – Todos foram muito bem. Espero que tenham gostado da aula... – Começou se dirigindo a turma. – Nos veremos logo, a classe está dispensada. Até a próxima.

Pouco a pouco, as pessoas foram se retirando, em rumo ao castelo, algumas satisfeitas com seu desempenho, outras nem tanto.

- Por favor... Senhorita Lupin, Senhorita Malfoy! – Chamou. – Eu tenho uma proposta para vocês. – Disse gentil. – Adoraria que participassem dos exercícios que preparei para os estudantes do sétimo ano, já que é óbvio, que estão muito acima do nível dos alunos, do ano de vocês. O que acham?

Por um momento, elas trocaram olhares de canto de olho, como se esperassem uma pela resposta da outra.

- Hum... Pode ser. - Falou Sarah desinteressada.

- É. – Completou a outra.

- Que ótimo! Fico satisfeito... Então às sete horas, hoje à noite, junto à cabana do professor Hagrid. – Informou antes de se afastar, indo dar atenção aos demais estudantes que ainda permaneciam no jardim.

- Esse professor é muito estranho... Eu realmente não gosto dele. – Resmungou Estelar.

- Você não é a única.

- Ei, Sarah, escuta. – Começou a menina, puxando a outra para poder falar próximo ao seu ouvido. – Pode ser bobagem, mas esse tal de Power... Ele tem um cheiro muito parecido com o do Peter. – Disse, claramente conseguindo a atenção de Sarah. – O que você acha? Eu não quero parecer paranóica, sabe! Mas é muito estranho, ele nos elogiar tanto assim. Isso nunca aconteceu antes...

- Só no seu caso, que é um fiasco como aluna. – Alfinetou a garota.

- Mas o que...

- Calma! – Pontuou Sarah, antes da outra continuar. – Isso não vem ao caso agora. E de qualquer forma, concordo com você. O comportamento desse professor é sim suspeito. – Concluiu séria.

- Por isso, nós vamos até esse tal exercício do sétimo ano, e ver qual é a dele. – Completou Estelar convicta.

"Hum... Algo me diz que mais uma vez, vamos arrumar confusão" Pensou Malfoy preocupada, no entanto, sem demonstrar, concordou com a cabeça, satisfazendo com sua resposta a outra. A grifinória começou a caminhar, pois só agora a lembrança da briga voltara à tona, na mente de ambas, deixando Sarah um pouco mais atrás, elas fizeram o caminho em silêncio, porém antes de chegaram ao castelo, a sonserina resolveu se manifestar.

- Lupin. – Chamou incerta.

- Fala... – Disse de forma simples, sem parar de andar.

- Na sala precisa. Aquele dia. Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas, com relação a sua condição. – Falou. Mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, sabia que seus argumentos com relação à grifinória, foram desleais. Ela que sempre abominara esse tipo de coisa suja, tipicamente Malfoy, tinha se tornado tão suja quanto eles... Tentaria reparar isso.

De imediato Estelar parou, voltando-se para a outra. Ela simplesmente não estava acreditando naquilo tudo, Sarah estava mesmo pedindo desculpas? Algo assim nunca tinha acontecido antes...

- Eu... Ah... – A menina, confusa, não sabia nem o que dizer. – Sarah. – Suspirou. – Deixa pra lá! Eu também falei muitas coisas ruins pra você...

- Não. Eu me igualei ao meu pai, quando ofendi você daquela forma. Me igualei ao que eu mais abomino nele, implicando com algo assim. – Sarah estava séria. – Você não é uma aberração. E eu também nunca pesei isso ao seu respeito.

- Não seja boba... – Sorriu realmente feliz por estarem tendo aquela conversa. – Ser como seu pai não deve ser tão mau assim. Além do mais, ele é lindo! Imagina só uma versão mais nova dele. – Descontraiu, afinal, se a sonserina já havia se desculpado, não existia mais razão para pesares, ela já tinha esquecido as ofensas. – Se você tiver um irmão escondido por aí me apresenta, porque eu estou aceitando. Se bem que, de um jeito ou de outro, nós vamos acabar como cunhadas, no que depender do Ted. Já reparou em como ele não tira os olhos de você?

- Lupin, eu me retratei com você, com relação a minha atitude, porque assim achei que devia. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou sentar com você, tomar chá e contar as últimas fofocas... – Falou séria, porém ligeiramente vermelha, pela menção do nome do irmão da grifinória.

- É uma pena... – Disse exibindo um sorriso maroto. – Eu poderia te ajudar com o Ted sabe? Porque, por mais que seja estranho, eu ainda prefiro você a aquelas "patricinhas" metidas que ele arruma... – Completou agora já se acostumando com a idéia de algum dia isso chegar a acontecer.

- Lupin. Isso nunca irá acontecer. – A sonserina relaxou sua expressão. – Acho prudente você não ficar falando essas coisas em tom alto, uma vez que meu pai te mataria, por insinuar uma coisa dessas.

- Besteira... Não tem porque nos preocuparmos com isso. – Tranqüilizou. – Até porque, se depois de todo esse tempo, você ainda fica toda emocionada só de olhar para o meu irmão, isso quer dizer, que realmente gosta dele, e caso algo entre vocês realmente aconteça, acredito que brigaria com seu pai por causa do Ted, igualzinho naqueles contos românticos. E se vocês sobrevivessem à fúria Malfoy, teriam uma história e tanto para contar. – Falou distraída, enquanto deixava a sua imaginação correr solta.

- Nossa Lupin, é incrível como pode caber tanta besteira nessa sua cabeça... – Sarah fingiu colocar o dedo na boca, como se provocasse o vômito. – Blé. Coisas melosas como essas, nunca vão acontecer comigo! E sem falar que eu não fiquei emocionada por ter visto seu irmão. Não sei da onde você tirou isso. – Falou acelerando o passo, já adentrando as dependências do castelo.

- Se você diz... – Tornou dando de ombros.

* * *

A noite, Estelar Lupin e Sarah Malfoy, receberam autorizações especiais, para participarem da aula com o professor Daniel, que seria realizada em uma parte da floresta proibida, devidamente preparada para isso, pelos aurores do ministério, que montaram uma espécie de barreira mágica, demarcando o perímetro em que os alunos deveriam ficar.

- Sejam bem vindos. – Saudou Power, assim que todos se reuniram. – Essa noite, teremos algumas presenças ilustres por aqui, por isso não vejo a necessidade para apresentações, uma vez que todos aqui conhecem as filhas dos professores Lupin e Malfoy. – Falou indicando as garotas paradas próximas a uma frondosa árvore. "Se continuar a me exibir desse jeito, juro que te lanço um feitiço". Pensou Sarah, muito contrariada. – Todos aqui já conhecem as regras, por isso nada de trapaças ou qualquer tipo de gracinha. Meninas... – Chamou. – É a mesma coisa de hoje cedo, com a diferença de que podem usar feitiços estuporantes. – Informou gentilmente. – Então, ao soar da primeira sineta separem-se. E assim que ela tocar uma segunda vez, comecem. Vence aquele que permanecer em pé. Prontos? Já! – Anunciou, simultaneamente com o som estridente produzido por sua varinha.

Rapidamente os estudantes se separaram, adentrando a floresta, enquanto Estelar agarrava firmemente um dos braços da Sonserina, arrastando-a consigo.

- Vamos ficar juntas. Não vamos dar o mole de nos separar para esse cara, seja ele quem for. – Informou atipicamente séria.

- Você realmente tem a necessidade de estar perto da minha pessoa, não é Lupin! – Debochou Sarah, fazendo a outra rolar os olhos.

Por um tempo elas caminharam tranqüilas, passando com facilidade por um ou outro grifinório desavisado, escutando a uma certa distância, o som dos duelos que aconteciam. No entanto, isso não as interessava, afinal, o que queriam mesmo, era observar o estranho professor, e quem sabe até, dar uma olhada, onde antes aconteciam as reuniões presididas por Peter Dragon. Depois de um tempo, Sarah teve a idéia de lançar sobre elas um feitiço silenciador, para que pudessem andar despreocupadas, sabendo que ninguém as ouviria. Por isso, distraídas, não perceberam quando uma dupla, composta por um rapaz e uma moça, se aproximou, as atacando.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – Gritou a menina.

Por muito pouco, Sarah conseguiu escapar do feitiço, se jogando atrás de uma árvore próxima de onde começou a duelar, protegida pelo grosso tronco.

- Lupin você... Droga! Onde você se enfiou? – Exasperou-se a sonserina, ao olhar para os lados e não encontrar a parceira de combate.

Estava complicado se defender e atacar ao mesmo tempo, o terreno era muito irregular, e Malfoy quase não tinha tempo para pensar em seu próximo passo, por isso apenas seguia o instinto. Era estranho, mas a sensação de estar sozinha, não permitia que a sua segurança fosse tão convicta quanto das outras duas vezes, por esta razão, ela amaldiçoava mentalmente a Grifinória por ter sumido. Mas foi quando um grito agudo ecoou por perto, que a garota teve a oportunidade de sair detrás da árvore a tempo de ver Estelar, esmurrar a outra menina, levando-a ao chão após desferir o segundo soco.

- Lupin! – Sarah gritou ao ver o rapaz apontar a sua varinha para a garota.

Sem ter como se defender, a grifinória foi atingida em cheio pelo feitiço, que a levantou do chão, mantendo-a suspensa no ar, de ponta-cabeça, ao bel prazer de seu oponente.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – Berrou a sonserina com gana.

Espertamente, o garoto usou Estelar como escudo, jogando-a sobre a outra menina, derrubando as duas, que rolaram a baixo por um barranco próximo. Ainda assim, o feitiço estuporante chegou a atingir o rapaz de raspão, sendo o suficiente para fazê-lo cair desacordado.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sarah e Estelar, chegaram ao fim da depressão, sujas e esfarrapadas, completamente mal humoradas.

- Cacete Sarah! Sai de cima... – Reclamou.

- Mas que porcaria foi aquela? – Perguntou a outra, levantando-se. – O que você tem na cabeça Lupin? A culpa de tudo isso é sua! Por que não amaldiçoou a aquela garota ao invés de bater nela?

- Porque eu perdi a minha varinha, foi por isso. – Explicou, agora também em pé, enquanto retirava do cabelo algumas folhas secas. – E onde nós estamos afinal? – Quis saber olhando ao redor.

- Que pergunta idiota Lupin! É óbvio que estamos na flo... Ô merda!

- O que foi? – Preocupou-se.

- Nós saímos da barreira que os aurores fizeram. – Explicou Sarah alarmada.

Em silêncio, as duas olharam para os lados, sabiam exatamente o que significava estar dentro da floresta proibida a noite, sem uma devida proteção.

- Sarah, eu acho melhor a gente...

A garota não teve tempo de concluir o que diria, pois uma enorme aranha surgiu, saída de algum ponto obscuro da floresta, deixando-a estática.

- Estupora ela... – Foi tudo que Estelar conseguiu sussurrar, sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do aracnídeo que as espreitava.

- Eu também perdi a varinha quando caí. – Choramingou.

Elas se viraram uma para a outra, trocando olhares cheios de apreensão, quando, como se atraída pelo medo das alunas, a aranha atacou, seguindo aos saltos na direção delas, que como única opção, se abraçaram e gritaram desesperadas, esperando pelo momento em que seriam alcançadas. Entretanto, isso não aconteceu, e sem entender, elas abriram os olhos ao escutarem um barulho alto, e sentirem o chão tremer.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Daniel visivelmente preocupado.

Sarah e Estelar olharam-se mais uma vez, e ao perceberem que estavam abraçadas, se afastaram imediatamente uma da outra, tomadas pelo constrangimento da situação. "Merlin! Godric deve estar se revirando no túmulo agora... Grande grifinória que eu sou, gritando feito um bebezinho assustado. Isso é vergonhoso!". Lamentou-se Estelar em pensamento.

- Estamos bem. – Respondeu de forma seca, desejando muito poder sair logo daquele lugar.

- Que bom... – Disse o homem aliviado.

- Hum... Obrigada professor. – Falou Lupin ao reparar na gigantesca aranha apagada a alguns metros, sendo socorrida por Hagrid.

- Mas afinal, como vocês chegaram aqui? – Quis saber o professor Power.

- Nós caímos. – Explicou a grifinória.

- Céus que perigo! Ainda bem que a barreira tinha um alarme para o caso de alguém passar por ela... – Comentou. – Venham, vamos voltar. Não quero nenhum aluno fora do salão comunal depois das nove horas. – Completou.

Daniel guiou, atenciosamente, as meninas pelo caminho de volta, parando vez ou outra para explicar o incidente para os aurores responsáveis pela segurança do colégio, que não paravam de aparecer, saídos das mais diferentes direções. O que para Estelar, serviu para reforçar a idéia de que o ministério estava fazendo de tudo, para assegurar a continuidade da paz em Hogwarts, por mais que o grande responsável pelo audacioso ataque, ainda estivesse desaparecido. Ainda assim, depois de passado o susto, a grifinória não pode evitar sorrir, afinal, ao que parecia, ela e Sarah haviam voltado ao que eram antes, e sinceramente, isso a deixava satisfeita. Já a Sonserina, mantinha o seu olhar examinador, fixo sobre o professor Power, prestando atenção em todos os detalhes de seus movimentos, expressões e palavras, o que de certa forma ajudava a menina esquecer de seu orgulho ferido, e assim, no final das contas, só conseguiu pensar, que estivera enganada a respeito do homem.

* * *

- E então? – Perguntou Melanie ansiosa.

- Nada... Eu não encontrei nada de estranho ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – Respondeu a corvinal, deixando a outra visivelmente desanimada.

- Você tem certeza Kayla? Procurou direito?

- Procurei! Olhei tudo e não tinha nada. Mas é estranho... Eu tenho a sensação de que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa. Sei lá... Não consigo me lembrar. – Lamentou-se.

- É... – Suspirou a lufa-lufa. – Você precisa prestar mais atenção, ficar atenta, quem sabe assim não acaba se lembrando. – Falou tentando ser paciente. – Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Depois a gente se fala. Tchau! – Despediu-se.

- Tchau nem. – Sorriu a outra.

Melanie saiu frustrada, arrastando os pés, voltando para o castelo, deixando a corvinal sozinha nos jardins. Distraidamente, Kayla começou a caminhar, até que um grupo de rapazes passou por ela, fazendo algazarra, deslocando algumas pedrinhas do chão, fazendo-as rolarem até atingirem os pés da garota, que pela primeira vez, ignorou os meninos, enquanto observava concentrada, as pequenas pedras espalhadas pelo chão.

- A pedra! – Exclamou ela de repente, lembrando-se do que Sophie havia pedido a ela no sonho.

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Bom... Antes de qualquer coisa, a Sarah não é um monstro! Vocês viram! Tenho que defender, pois ela foi injustiçada pelo bem da fic! Outra coisa! A Sarah não abraçou a Estelar por vontade própria! (Nem pela minha) Foi outro sacrifício pelo bem da fic... Mas deixo claro o meu protesto quanto a isso (o abraço...)

**N/A(Ariene): **Ah dá um tempo vai! A Sarah nem foi tão injustiçada assim... Fico com pena é da Estelar, que teve que ouvir aquelas coisas horríveis logo dela. E mesmo assim, é óbvio que a Sarah está muito longe de ser um mostro, e mesmo que fosse, acho que ela ainda teria a mesma quantidade de fãs, afinal, todos amam a Sarah! (E eu também) E fala sério, como assim ela não quis abraçar a Estelar! Tenho certeza que bem no fundinho ela gostou, então admita logo que elas se amam, pq eu já dei o braço a torcer... A Estelar adora a Sarah! Isso sem contar que ela é uma Lupin, então aproveita boba, que ela te ajuda com o Ted. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

**N/A(Ariene)²: **Ok, já chega de zoar a Sarah! Vamos falar do capítulo. Em primeiro lugar, eu tenho dizer isso: Que fofo, elas fizeram as pazes! Confesso que fiquei com uma dor no coração quando escrevemos a cena da briga, afinal, ficou muito pesada... E que sonho bizarro foi aquele que a Kayla teve heim? Eu diria que no mínimo preocupante. Ah, nesse capítulo vocês também conheceram um novo personagem, o professor Daniel Power, como disse a Melanie anteriormente "O bonitão"! Hahahahaha... Seguinte gente. Sei que já disse isso antes, mas vale a pena lembrar. Fiquem ligados em todos os acontecimentos, pq nada que escrevemos agora é por acaso, e em algum momento vocês vão acabar entendendo isso.

**AGRADECIMENTOS****:**

**Ciça: **Que coisa não! Elas brigaram e feio, mas agora já se acertaram de novo, então fique feliz! E sim, o Peter morreu, disso você pode ter certeza! Sobre a Sophie, concordo plenamente com a sua opinião... Você achou bonitinho o Ted e a Sarah? Eu também! Levanto a bandeira de um romance entre eles amarradona, então se junte ao clube! Ah, e o Ted é um metamorfomago igual a Tonks, por isso o cabelo dele muda de cor de acordo com as emoções... E obrigada por acompanhar essa história, valeu mesmo.

**Jorge: **É, você ganhou! Portando aproveite a oportunidade... E claro, manter as aparências é a alma do negócio.

**Bárbara: **Nossa! Você nem está torcendo para os "vilões" se ferrarem né! E tadinha da Sarah, ela só está confusa... Mas admito que fiquei com muita mais peninha da Estelar e da Melanie. Agora você não precisa mais reclamar da separação das meninas, afinal elas já se acertaram. Quanto a fazer a Sophie abrir o jogo, veremos...

**Tamelyn: **Você também é outra que gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo né! Acho que é por isso que dá tão certo, jogarmos RPG juntas, afinal todos nós gostamos de uma boa pancadaria. Hahahahahahahaha...

**Mayara Christina: **Obrigada pelos elogios querida! Espero que continue gostando... E tipo, estou morrendo de rir até agora com os seus esporros. Eles foram demais, adorei! O seu pedido foi concedido, elas voltaram, mas quanto a Sophie eu não garanto nada... (Risada maléfica). Nossa! Você nem é fã de gente má... Gostou do cara que torturou o Peter? Que coisa, eu também, aliais todos que o conhecem o amam...

**Lovelly: **Não, o Malfoy não enfeitiçou a própria filha, ela fez aquilo por que quis, e não pq alguém interferiu... Ela estava confusa, afinal, nunca se sentiu tão próxima de outras pessoas daquele jeito, então ficou meio assustada. E sim, vamos abrir um clube para o senhor torturador! Apoio completamente a idéia! Não demos a descrição de propósito, mas te garanto, ele tem um charme que é só dele! Ai, ai... (Suspirando)

**Howke: **Nossa, você realmente compreendeu os motivos da Sarah... Mas enfim, ela já se retratou, e é isso que importa. Tipo, a Estelar só atrapalhou o irmão pq estava sentida com a Sarah, mas para ser sincera ela até torce pelos dois! E o Ted não é bobo... Ele só ainda não teve a oportunidade de mostrar o que pode fazer. Hahahaha... Você está com ciúmes da Sarah! Que bonitinhu... Agora é sério, eu realmente vou abrir um fã clube para o torturador, ele mal apareceu e já mobilizou um monte de gente. Você é a quarta pessoa que o elogia... Isso sem contar, todas as pessoas que jogaram o RPG, e que são apaixonadas por ele.

**Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que acompanham a nossa fic. É muito gratificante saber o quanto o nosso trabalho os agrada.**

**N/A(Ariene)³: **Estou ansiosa para postar o próximo capítulo, afinal ele está tão legal! Não que tenha acontecimentos engraçados é claro, mas lembrem, temos humor negro... Mas infelizmente tenho que avisá-los que essa atualização só vai acontecer daqui a duas semanas, no dia 03/10, devido a nossa falta de tempo, por causa da faculdade e do trabalho. É triste, eu sei, mas quanto a isso nada podemos fazer... Espero que entendam.

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Ok... Após esse testamento vindo da Ariene (que me deixou mais cansada só de ler..) Eu digo que vcs são muito loucos por gostarem do vilão... (hauauhauahua, mas faz bem para o meu ego.. pq ele tb era um personagem meu... uhauahuahuahuah)...

**Bom.. Até daqui a 15 dias...**

**Welcome To The Jungle - Guns N' Roses**

_Bem vinda à selva _

_Nós temos diversão e jogos _

_Nós temos tudo que você quer _

_Querida, nós sabemos os nomes _

_Nós somos as pessoas que podem encontrar _

_Tudo que você possa querer _

_Se você tiver o dinheiro, querida, _

_Nós temos sua doença_

_Na selva _

_Bem vinda à selva _

_Veja enquanto ela te coloca de joelhos _

_Eu quero te ver sangrar_

_Bem vinda à selva _

_Nós a enfrentamos dia após dia _

_Se você a quiser você vai sangrar _

_Mas é o preço que você paga _

_E você é uma garota muito sexy _

_Que é muito difícil de satisfazer _

_Você pode experimentar as luzes brilhantes _

_Mas não vai tê-las de graça_

_Na selva _

_Bem vinda a selva _

_Sinta meu, meu chicote _

_Eu, eu quero te ver gritar_

_Bem vinda à selva _

_Fica pior a cada dia _

_Você aprende a viver como um animal _

_Na selva onde jogamos _

_Se você quer ter tudo que vê _

_Você consegue eventualmente _

_Você pode ter tudo o que quer _

_Mas é melhor você não conseguir de mim_

_E quando você está alto você nunca _

_Nunca quer descer _

_Descer tanto _

_Descer..._

_Você sabe onde está? _

_Você está na selva, baby _

_Você vai morrer_

_Na selva _

_Bem vinda à selva _

_Veja ela te colocar _

_Ela vai te colocar para baixo_


	20. Capítulo 19 Cold Contagious

**Capítulo 19 – Cold Contagious**

Fevereiro tinha ficado para trás, permitindo que o tempo, antes frio e cinzento, desse lugar a um clima agradável trazido pela estação das flores, sempre muito bem recebida por todos. No entanto, os bruxos e bruxas da Bretanha, não eram capazes de compartilhar com a explosão de vida trazida pela natureza, muito pelo contrário... Naquela manhã, todos acordaram, e iniciaram o dia, com a trágica notícia de um brutal assassinato, tendo como vítima, um jovem estudante, Peter Dragon, cujo corpo foi encontrado, abandonado em um bairro trouxa. Mesmo que esse rapaz tenha sido o principal mentor do ataque a Hogwarts, a alguns messes atrás, ainda assim, era perturbador o estado em que foi achado, fazendo as pessoas pensarem, no tamanho da crueldade sofrida por ele. E o que todos se perguntavam era quem seria capaz de cometer tamanha atrocidade?

- Eu não entendo pai... Por que você não evitou que essa notícia fosse publicada pelo "Profeta Diário"? – Perguntou Percy Weasley.

- Porque se eu fizesse tal coisa, estaria passando por cima do direto, que as pessoas têm de saber a verdade. – Respondeu o senhor, com um pesado suspiro.

- Ainda assim... Teria sido muito melhor para todos, que isso não viesse a público, afinal...

- Melhor para todos! – Interrompeu o Ministro. – Não cometa esse erro meu filho. Ignorar os fatos, nunca ajudou ninguém, e não vai ser agora, que irá ser diferente...

- Mas pai, o senhor sabe o que estão dizendo! – Tentou argumentar o rapaz. – Toda essa história de ataque a Hogwarts, comensais e marca negra...

- Sei o que vai dizer Percy, por isso, preste atenção. – Disse Arthur seriamente. – Eu estava lá quando aconteceu, e você também. Vimos com nossos próprios olhos, Harry derrotá-lo... – Por um momento o homem parou, refreando toda a onda de lembranças dolorosas, que tentavam invadi-lo. – Você-sabe-quem está morto, e não importa o quer aconteça, isso não vai mudar!

******

* * *

**

Mais uma vez, como vinha acontecendo em diversas outras noites, as meninas faziam uso do mapa do maroto, desviando-se dos aurores após o horário de recolher, para se reunirem na costumeira sala precisa, onde voltaram a rotina de treinos e outras atividades, como acontecia antes, deixando de vez para trás, a briga acontecida entre elas à quase um mês, voltando ao clima de tranqüilidade, isso até aquele momento... Já fazia algum tempo, que Melanie, Sarah e Estelar, estavam em silêncio, sentadas à mesa, onde repousava o profeta diário daquela manhã, relatando o triste fim do aluno Peter Dragon.

- Isso é chocante! – Exclamou Estelar. – Nunca pensei que algo parecido pudesse acontecer nos dias de hoje.

- Pois é... – Suspirou a lufa-lufa. – Sabe, eu até que não estava me preocupando muito com a Sophie, mas agora... O que será que aconteceu com ela?

- Ninguém sabe! Pelo que o Ted me disse, as investigações não pararam, mas ainda assim, ninguém conseguiu nada sobre ela, é como se a Sophie tivesse virado um fantasma... – Respondeu, sem nem ao menos notar a agitação de Sarah, ao mencionar o nome do irmão. – Vocês já repararam na diretora? – Quis saber ela preocupada. – O meu pai falou, que ela chora sem parar... A Sophie era como uma filha pra ela! Eu simplesmente não consigo nem imaginar o que a McGonagall está sentindo agora.

- Realmente, perder um filho deve ser insuportável... – Comentou Melanie ressentida, sem conseguir conter a lembrança do sonho, onde via a sua mãe chorando, sobre o seu caixão.

- Quer saber... Eu não entendo. – Resmungou a grifinória, após um breve período de silêncio. – Quem é que pode ter feito isso com o Peter?

- Isso nós não temos como saber, até por que...

- Na verdade, é tudo uma questão de raciocínio. – Interferiu Malfoy, que até o momento esteve quieta.

- Como assim? – Disse Estelar.

- Pensem comigo. – Pediu a menina. – Quando nós fomos até a floresta proibida, descobrimos algo que deveria ser segredo...

- Mas nós não sabemos de nada que acontecia lá. – Argumentou Melanie.

- Isso não importa! – Tornou a sonserina. – A questão é que, sem querer, nós interferimos em algo grande...Vocês viram a quantidade de coisas que tinham lá na floresta, aquilo tudo com certeza não foi o Peter sozinho que fez, então eu só consigo pensar que ele morreu porque foi castigado, afinal, deixou que nós atrapalhássemos, seja lá o que for que estavam planejando fazer.

- Isso faz sentido... – Falou a grifinória pensativa. – Então, quer dizer que a Sophie também está...

- Eu duvido! – Cortou Sarah. – Se alguém tivesse invadido o hospital para pegá-la, teria com certeza terminado o que o Peter começou no baile, e nós não estaríamos aqui agora. Por isso, acho que a Sophie saiu de lá sozinha, e não importa o que digam, eu não consigo enxergá-la como uma vítima em tudo isso...

- Pensando por esse lado, até que você está com a razão. – Concordou a garota.

- Tá, eu também concordo com isso. – Começou Melanie. – Mas a questão agora é, quem poderia estar por trás de tudo isso? Quem estava ajudando o Peter a conseguir tudo aquilo que vimos na floresta?

- Isso é fácil. – Sorriu Malfoy, satisfeita por chegarem a esse ponto da conversa. – Ben Marvolo. – Pontuou convicta.

- O fã do Voldemort! – Debochou Estelar, sem se importar com o visível desconforto da lufa-lufa, em mencionar o nome de um dos piores bruxos do passado.

- Sim, ele mesmo...

- Que doidera! Eu nunca pensei que a gente estivesse lidando com algo tão sério... – Comentou a filha do professor de DCAT. – Como alguém poder ser tão idiota, a ponto de seguir ideais como os do Vol...

- Pelo que eu sei, muitas pessoas fizeram isso no passado. – Falou Melanie apressada, antes da menina completar o nome do bruxo.

- E daí! – Exasperou-se Estelar. – Eu não consigo entender... Não entra na minha cabeça que as pessoas continuam seguindo alguém, que foi burro o suficiente para perder o mesmo tipo de batalha duas vezes.

- Talvez não tenha perdido...

- Onde está querendo chegar Belford? – Questionou Sarah intrigada.

- Bom, ele já enganou a morte uma vez... – Disse apreensiva, como se tivesse medo de expressar tal pensamento em voz alta. - Então, eu acho que... Que ele poderia fazer de novo...

* * *

Ele não sabia o porque de estar fazendo aquilo, quando viu, já estava fazendo. Ha dez minutos estava seguindo Sarah Malfoy pelos corredores, assim que viu a menina passado por ele, enquanto fazia sua ronda, sem perceber iniciou uma caminhada na mesma direção que a sonserina. Não tinha nenhum motivo para tal coisa, ele só a estava seguindo, não conseguia deixar de achar bonito o jeito com que ela andava, ou o movimento que seu cabelo fazia ao leve balançar de seu corpo devido a caminhada. Era tudo tão bonito. "Você não devia fazer isso..." Tentanva sériamente desviar sua atenção da menina a sua frente, mas simplemente não conseguia.

- Ei, onde você tá indo?

Ted se sobressaltou, não havia percebido onde estava, ao olhar para o lado, viu um sonserino robusto, que chegava a ser quase maior que ele. Quando se virou para onde Sarah havia seguido, percebeu que estava nas masmorras, ali devia ser a entrada do salão comunal da sonserina.

- Eu to falando com você! – Enfureceu-se o garoto.

- Eu... – Ted estava tentando pensar em uma desculpa, afinal não havia motivos para ele estar ali. – Eu queria dar uma inspencionada no salão da sonserina. – Falou exercendo seu direito como auror.

- E por que? Que eu saiba isso não faz parte da patrulha. – O sonserino encarava o outro de forma ameaçadora. Porém o ex-grifinório não se deixou intimidar.

- Porque os aurores tem permissão para fazer o que acharem necessário.

- E por que você veio logo no salão da sonseina? Vai no da grifinória.

Ted estava seriamente se sentindo tentado a seguir o conselho do outro, mas não iria deixa-lo pensar que saira por cima.

- Eu estou tentando ser simples, é só uma olhada, nada de mais. Porém se for necessário eu iriei requisitar uma vistoria em conjunto com o professor Malfoy.

- O que está acontecendo?

Ted se virou e viu Sarah saindo da passagem que levava ao salão. O sonserino se enrijeceu, olhando-a também.

- O auror quer fazer uma inspeção no nosso salão... Eu não deixei, afinal nenhuma outra casa foi inspecionada... – Respondeu, fulminando o auror com o olhar.

- Frank, não acho que você devia ter feito isso... Afinal o que o nosso auror vai pensar da sonserina? Que temos algo a esconder... Enquanto na realidade não temos... – Falou a menina de forma simples, olhando o sonserino atrás dele, para depois olha-lo.

- Bom, agora que estamos em concordância, pode vir Lupin, é por aqui. – Ela completou, voltando a andar pela passagem.

Ele a seguiu, tendo em seu encalço, o sonserino robusto. Estava se sentindo um idiota, tudo aquilo por não ter sido capaz de controlar seus instintos.

- Pode olhar a vontade. – Disse Sarah de forma simples.

Ted começou a andar pelo salão comunal, olhando desligado para as objetos ali presentes, não queria inspecionar nada daquilo, mas teria de seguir diante com aquela cena. Sentiu que o tal sonserino continuava em seu encalço, olhou para trás e confirmou que de fato ele estava bem perto, olhou para as poltronas e viu Sarah jogada em uma delas. "Por que ela não ficou aqui, ao invés dele?" Pensou contrariado.

O auror fingiu de fato estar olhando tudo, porém não procurou nada de verdade, passados alguns minutos, terminou sua "busca" e começou a andar em direção a saída.

- Já acabou? – Ouviu a voz da sonserina.

- Sim. Como disse, não era nada de mais... – Disse olhando-a, se sentindo muito idiota por toda aquela situação.

- Tudo bem, eu te acompanho. – Falou largando a revista que tinha em mãos, se levantando.

- Não precisa.

- Você vem? – A menina já estava de pé, se dirigindo a saída.

Eles caminharam pela passagem em silêncio, Ted se amaldiçoando por ter feito papel de palhaço, e no fim das contas não ter sequer falado com ela...

- Lupin...

- O que? – Respondeu saindo de seus pensamentos.

- O que você queria realmente? – Perguntou de forma direta, olhando-o séria. Eles já haviam saído da passagem, estavam agora em um corredor das masmorras.

- O que? Como assim, eu já disse...

- Você sequer inspecionou o salão direito... Eu estava olhando...

- Hum... Estava?

Sarah o encarou séria, parando de frente para ele.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava te seguindo... – Falou de forma direta " Que seja, já que estou aqui, vou direto ao ponto.".

- Como? – Perguntou com a característica sobrancelha erguida.

- É, eu estava te seguindo... Foi por impulso, mas quando vi, já estava aqui, parado diante da entrada do salão da sonserina, com um gigante me perguntando o que estava fazendo... Eu não sabia o que fazer... Inventei aquela desculpa. – Narrou o ex-grifinório com os cabelos ficando furiosamente vermelhos.

- Me seguindo... E o que você queria me seguindo?

- Nada! Quer dizer... – Atrapalhou-se, não mais encarando a menina. – Eu acho que queria falar com você... Mas isso não saiu como deveria...

A sonserina estava cada vez mais confusa, ele estava mesmo demonstrando interesse? Era isso mesmo?

- Deixa ver se eu entendi... – Começou a menina a falar, porém sendo interrompida por ele.

- Desculpe. – Falou tentando manter o tom calmo. – É errado pensar essas coisas ao seu respeito, você tem a mesma idade da minha irmã... É filha do professor Malfoy, sem contar que você jamais...

- Hum... Eu... – A menina estava ficando tão vermelha quanto o cabelo do outro, porém tentou se manter calma. – Não é ruim... O que você falou sabe? – O olhar de constrangimento do ex-grifinório deu lugar a um certo brilho de expectativa. – Sabe... Eu também... – Ela deixou a voz morrer, não ia continuar, achava que aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira.

Ele esperou que ela continuasse, mas como isso não aconteceu, resolveu tomar uma atitude.

- Me desculpe. – Falou após um tempo ponderando.

- Pelo que? – Perguntou sem entender.

- Por isso. – Disse se aproximando do rosto dela, indo por fim de encontro aos seus lábios.

Sarah ficou estática, não teve reação ao perceber que seu maior objeto de admiração e cobiça, estava ali, com os lábios colados aos seus, porém o fato dela não corresponder, acabou sendo interpretado de forma errada por Ted, que achando que essa o havia rejeitado, se afastou, sem graça. – Me desculpe. – Falou tentando se virar.

- Ted! – A sonserina fechou sua mão no ombro dele, agarrando-se ao sobretudo, impedindo-o de se virar completamente, não deixaria que aquilo acabasse assim. Determinada, ela o puxou de encontro a si, beijando-o com vontade, beijo esse prontamente correspondido por ele.

Para Sarah, aquela situação havia se saído bem melhor do que qualquer uma que ela já tivesse imaginado no fim a prática era bem melhor que a teoria.

Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, porém o som de passos próximos os fizeram se afastar rapidamente.

- Esse auror ainda tá te incomodando? – O tal sonserino brutamontes parou diante deles, com outro colega de casa.

Os dois observaram o casal, Ted tinha o sobretudo amassado, na altura do ombro e seu cabelo incrivelmente vermelho, estava um pouco desgrenhado, Sarah que costumava ter o cabelo perfeitamente alinhado, juntamente com seu uniforme, parecia ter passado por uma ventania.

- Ela só estava me respondendo umas perguntas. – O auror falou encarando o sonserino.

- Pode deixar Frank, eu acho que o auror não tem mais nenhuma dúvida com relação a nossa querida sonserina. – Respondeu Sarah se virando para retornar ao salão comunal.

Os outros dois, olharam feio para Ted.

- Vocês não deviam estar aqui... Já vai dar o horário de recolher, vocês não deviam voltar para seu salão? – O auror fez exercer sua autoridade, os dois sonserinos se olharam, mas por fim voltaram por onde vieram. Deixando Ted parado no corredor, ponderando tudo o que havia acontecido ali.

No dia seguinte, Ted se viu procurando com o olhar a sonserina, mas estava difícil de achá-la, queria ter continuado a procurar, porém suas obrigações como auror lhe impediram. Por isso esperou que o horário das aulas passasse para procurá-la no único lugar onde teria certeza de que a menina podia estar. Por isso ele se dirigiu a biblioteca, já adentrando os corredores em sua busca. " Onde será que ela se escondeu?" Pensava, já ponderando se de fato sua atitude na noite anterior não teria sido por demais indecorosa. "Será que ela está se escondendo?" Mesmo que seu pensamento fosse de dúvida, não interrompeu sua busca. "Eu não presto... Estou indo atrás da filha do professor Malfoy. Uma criança..." Ele tentava não ser perceptível aos outros, fazendo sua busca de foram muito discreta. "Mas ela não é tão criança. Na verdade sempre foi muito adulta..." Ao virar em um corredor, viu em um canto mais afastado, Sarah vasculhando uma prateleira. Ele sorriu, e começou a caminhar até ela, porém foi interrompido por uma mão em seu ombro.

- Lupin, o que você faz aqui? – Alguém falou um pouco alto, quando se virou, deparou-se com um dos aurores que trabalhavam com ele. Pietro Willians.

- Eu estou procurando algo. – Respondeu encarando o outro.

- Hum... Mas você não deveria ter saído de seu local de ronda. – Falou repreendendo-o.

- Eu sei... Mas é que...

- Deixa pra lá. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou para lá, quando você terminar nós trocamos ok? – Falou já se dirigindo a saída da biblioteca.

Ted olhou para o colega, achando estranha a atitude dele, uma vez que não fazia seu tipo ser tão solidário. Porém mesmo questionando mentalmente, não exteriorizou uma vez que aquilo havia vindo em boa hora.

Caminhou até a menina, repassando mentalmente algo para dizer a ela.

- Olá. – Falou se amaldiçoando em seguida por sua boca não obedecer a seu cérebro.

- Hum... Oi. – Sarah desviou seu olhar da prateleira, encarando-o.

- Hum... Tudo bem?

- É... Tudo... E com você? – Respondeu olhando intrigada.

- Tudo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por um tempo, algumas pessoas passavam pelo corredor de vez em quanto, nesses momentos Sarah se virava para observá-las, se voltando depois para o auror a sua frente, mas nenhuma palavra era proferida.

- Então... – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, se interrompendo mutuamente. - Fala você. – Novamente, os dois falaram juntos, causando riso nos dois.

- Tudo bem, pode falar. – Ted sorriu.

- Não... Fala você. – Sarah retribuiu o sorriso.

- É que... – Ele foi deixando morrer à medida que ia se aproximando dela. Antes que seus lábios se unissem, Ted se afastou com um sobressalto, pois duas alunas passaram conversando ao lado deles.

- Eu acho que isso não está certo... – Falou o auror constrangido.

- Hum... É.

- Desculpe.

- Você pede desculpas demais... – Falou a garota ligeiramente irritada.

- O que você quer então?

- Nada... – Respondeu se afastando um pouco dele.

- Sarah.

- O que?

- Nós podíamos nos encontrar em um lugar menos movimentado... Sei lá... Pra conversar... – Falou ele um pouco inseguro.

- Conversar? – Ela riu. – Tá...

- Onde então? – Mentalmente, o rapaz ficava se amaldiçoando por não ser capaz de dar continuidade a uma conversa com a garota. "Ela me deixa nervoso" Ponderou sobre o assunto.

- Sabe a torre de astronomia? Pode ser lá. Depois do jantar... – Falou de forma corriqueira.

- Torre de astronomia? – O ex-grifinório sabia a fama que a sala tinha, de servir de palco romântico para namorados. Ele como ex-aluno sabia muito bem disso, porém não conseguia crer que a séria e comportada Sarah Malfoy também a conhecia. – Você conhece a torre Sarah? – Um sorriso se instalou no canto da boca do rapaz.

- Claro... Eu tenho aulas lá. – Concluiu com uma piscadela, saindo em seguida.

* * *

Ao contrário do que parecia, Kayla Drumonnd era uma garota estudiosa e aplicada em suas tarefas, por mais que às vezes fosse por demais avoada. Para ela, ser filha de pais trouxas uma complicação enorme, já que era obrigada a viver em dois mundos, o que para ser sincera a confundia... Ainda assim, a menina estava disposta a se tornar uma grande bruxa, e por isso estava se dedicando quase que integralmente aos estudos, já que naquele ano prestaria o Nom's, restando apenas, algum tempo para um namoro aqui ou ali. A Corvinal bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu uma brecha que fosse, para vasculhar mais uma vez os pertences de Sophie, que ainda continuava sumida, e talvez por isso se sentisse tão desconfortável, e inexplicavelmente ansiosa durante todo aquele dia. Era angustiante saber o que tinha que fazer, e não ter como... E a cada dia que passava a sua sensação de dever não cumprido só aumentava.

De noite, quando foi dormir, ainda remoia esses pensamentos, e por esta razão, caiu em um sono leve e agitado. Viu repetidamente o rosto de Sophie, pairando a sua frente, lhe pedindo, sem parar, que encontrasse o tal cordão com pingente de pedra. Por isso, tomada por uma certa urgência, Kayla se levantou, aproveitando que as suas colega de quarto dormiam pesadamente, para conseguir o que tanto precisava. Sorrateiramente, a menina alcançou a parte do quarto que pertencia a Corvinal desaparecida, e com cuidado, iniciou sua busca.

Quase meia hora depois, ela ainda se empenhava em checar cada pedacinho que fosse, mas sinceramente já estava ficando cansada, e muito tentada a desistir...Mas foi nesse momento, que uma pequena caixa de madeira, talhada com figuras estranhas, chamou a sua atenção. Com extremo cuidado, ela pegou a caixa, mas em querer, esbarrou em uma pilha de livros próximos, derrubando-os no chão, causando um barulho alto. Assustada Kayla olhou para os lados, esperando as meninas acordarem, no entanto isso não aconteceu... "Que estranho. Elas costumam acordar com qualquer barulhinho." Pensou ela sem entender. Dando de ombros, a corvinal se sentou em sua cama, colocando sobre ela a caixa, que foi imediatamente aberta, revelando aquilo que tanto procurara.

* * *

_"Onde você estiver  
Você sempre carregará .  
A verdade das cicatrizes.  
E a escuridão de sua fé"_

Estava tudo muito escuro, uma estranha falta de sons, aquilo a estava incomodando. A sensação de estar presa, a claustofobia que sentia por estar presa, era tudo angustiante, não queria ficar ali, queria sair, correr... Novamente seu coração apertava, sabia que já tinha vivido aquilo antes, era um lugar familiar.

As paredes pareciam intermináveis, como se movessem, para lhe prender. Como nada via, Sarah apoiou-se na parede, que encontrou com muito custo e caminhou.

Para onde não sabia, só sentia a urgência de sair dali, seu coração apertava, lhe dando a confirmação de que algo ruim iria acontecer, o que quer que fosse ela não queria estar ali para ver.

Andou, andou e não chegou a lugar nenhum, sua impaciência começou a aumentar, queria sair logo dali, tinha que sair. Começou a correr, na tentativa desesperada de chegar ao fim, mas nada, estava arfando, e nada. Odiava se sentir vulnerável, incapaz, mas ali ela não era nada. As paredes brincavam com ela.

Sentiu ao correr atrás dela. Para piorar não estava sozinha, procurou sua varinha mas não estava lá, voltou a correr na direção oposta ao que estava, mas de nada adiantou, além do lugar não ter fim, sentia que agora haviam mais vultos ao seu redor. Desesperada, viu um brilho esverdeado, vindo de um corredor mais a frente, foi o mais rápido possível até a luz. A menina constatou que havia uma porta, e o feixe de luz vinha de suas frestas. Não teve tempo de parar para pensar se abria ou não a porta, os vultos vinha em sua direção, meteu a mão na fechadura e abriu a porta de uma vez, correndo para dentro do recinto esverdeado e fechando a porta em seguida. As chamas que vinha da tocha eram verdes, era delas que vinham a luz de cor estranha. Ela constatou olhando o lugar que estava em uma espécie de sala, não havia janelas, ou qualquer outra porta, somente uma mesa no meio, contendo um livro sobre ela.

Cautelosamente, colocou o ouvido na porta tentando ouvir algo do outro lado. Nada. Seria seguro sair? Achou melhor esperar um tempo, sua curiosidade se aguçou ao reparar que a luz verde também saia do livro, sem pensar foi até ele, abrindo-o.

Havia nomes, muitos deles, passando o olho, Sarah reconheceu alguns alunos de Hogwarts, alunos esses que participavam das reuniões com Peter, alguns estavam riscados. Com um olhar mais atento, ela encontrou um padrão, no meio dos nomes de alunos estava o de Peter Dragon e Sophie Malfatini, o do corvinal estava riscado com tinta vermelha, o de Sophie continha um asterisco, mais a frente estavam os delas. Sarah Malfoy, Estelar Lupin e Melanie Tompson. Se perguntando que livro era aquele, começou a ficar preocupada, havia asteriscos também em seus nomes. Um cheiro de ferro invadiu as narinas de Sarah, olhando mais atentamente o livro, percebeu que a tal tinta vermelha, era sangue. O liquido viscoso começou a pulsar e a transbordar pelas páginas do livro, assustada deu uns passos para trás, porém se assustou mais ainda quando esbarrou em alguém.

Ao olhar para a figura postada atrás de si, viu um homem curvado, muito branco, com o cabelo desalinhado, jogado em sua face que lhe impedia de ver seu rosto por completo, Sarah não sabia dizer se já o tinha encontrado antes, mas sentia um medo terrível daquela presença sinistra, ele emitiu um som estranho, como se estivesse sentindo falta de ar, a garota imóvel tentava pensar na melhor maneira de sair dali, mas seu corpo simplesmente não a obedecia.

O homem ergueu a mão, colocando-a entre o ombro e o pescoço da sonserina, essa sentiu uma longa dor, como se seu ombro estivesse pegando fogo, a mão do homem agia como uma prensa, não lhe permitindo correr, saia fumaça de sua pele, estava sentindo-se fraca, não iria conseguir. Tudo ficou escuro, só a dor prevaleceu.

Sarah acordou gritando, sentindo a agonia do ombro, sentia sua pele encharcada, suor misturando com sangue, duas de suas companheiras de casa tentavam lhe segurar, mas a agonia era maior do que o bom senso queria gritar, e foi o que fez. Os berros da sonserina ecoaram pelas masmorras, todos que entravam no quarto viam abismados uma enorme quantidade de sangue manchando as roupas dela, um ferimento inexplicável. Draco chegou ao dormitório, assim que uma aluna apareceu em seu quarto gritando que Sarah estava feria, foi quase que voando até lá, não conseguia acreditar no que via, mas não parou para analisar nada naquele momento, só queria ajudar a filha, por isso a carregou no colo, já desmaiada após longos minutos gritando, estava levando-a para a ala hospitalar, naquele momento Malfoy era incapaz de raciocinar plenamente.

* * *

O vento gelado zunia em seus ouvidos, não sabia precisar a quanto tempo estava ali, subindo as escadarias da torre, não sabia também o porquê de estar fazendo aquele trajeto, mas sentia que devia chegar até o topo da torre.

Por um bom tempo, só subiu, encontrava a resistência do vento, que tornava seu objetivo algo difícil de ser alcançado, porém não desistiria.

Quando Melanie finalmente chegou ao topo da torre, notou que não havia nenhuma coruja ali, nada. Só o silêncio. Bem ao centro, havia um poleiro, vazio, aquela visão lhe remetia a algo que não conseguia lembrar prontamente. O silêncio ficou ainda mais estranho, quando subitamente o vento parou de zunir. A menina entrou em estado de alerta, olhando para os lados.

Uma ventania se iniciou após alguns minutos de calmaria, fazendo-a fechar os olhos devido à intensidade, o vento lhe fez recuar alguns passos, sentiu-se atingida por algumas coisas em meio a ventania, tentando precariamente ver algo, semicerrou os olhos contatando que eram corujas as causadoras da enorme ventania, milhares delas, cruzando o lugar, em uma fuga desesperada. Quando o recinto voltou a ficar silencioso, ela desejou que o barulho continuasse, o silêncio era tenebroso, só restaram algumas penas, nada mais.

A lufa-lufa ouviu um barulho familiar ao longe. Um corvo negro de olhos vermelhos pousou no poleiro a sua frente. Ponderando em como aquele animal chegara tão rápido ali, assustada deu alguns passos para trás, a ave continha um envelope tão vermelho quanto seus olhos, preso ao bico, sentindo algo pegajoso pingar em seu ombro ela se afastou mais. Ao olhar para cima, viu o teto se desfazendo, como se fosse feita de cera. Tudo ao seu redor estava derretendo, com isso urros horrendos se fizeram ouvir, quanto mais a estranha cera derretia, mais nítida era a visão da menina, rostos deformados emergiam das paredes, tetos, num primeiro momento imóveis, porém a media em que ficavam livres da cera, se mexiam desesperados, buscando algo em que se agarrar. A menina tentou correr, mas seus pés estavam atolados, na cera do chão, essa que a própria não havia percebido até presente momento. O corvo iniciou sua estridente canção, agredindo furiosamente seus ouvidos.

Para o maior desespero de Melanie, quanto mais se mexia, tentando se libertar, mais presa ficava, seu pavor aumentou, quando sentiu que mãos tocarem seu ombro, eles tentavam afunda-la, com muito esforço resistiu, porém a quantidade de seres que se aproximavam dela de forma débil, estava lhe deixando e desvantagem. No meio da confusão, reconheceu em um dos rostos desfigurados dos tais "bonecos de cera", alguém familiar, estática, observou aqueles que estava ao seu redor, se esquecendo que devia lutar para sobreviver. Aqueles rostos, pareciam sua família, seus amigos. Uma expressão de pavor invado-a, porém não lhe foi permitido sequer reagir, mãos emergiram do chão, firmes, puxaram a menina, afundado-a com mais agressividade. Porém sequer conseguia lutar, aquela visão lhe tirou qualquer chance que tinha de lutar, ou sair dali, no momento em que estava prestes a ser engolida totalmente, viu o corvo levantar vôo, o animal soltou o tal envelope que foi absorvido pela cera, bem próximo a ela, a ave continuou lhe observando com os olhos assustadoramente vermelhos até o momento em que sumiu de sua vista.

O ar sumiu, tudo ficou escuro, sua luta pela vida se tornou infundada, de nada mais adiantaria. Então só se deixou levar pela escuridão.

Com um grito desesperado, a lufa-lufa acordou, buscando todo o ar que seu pulmão pudesse comportar. Olhou para o lado, constatando que estava em seu quarto na casa da Lufa-lufa, a professora Hermione Granger estava ao seu lado, olhando-a aflita.

- Senhorita Belford? O que houve?

- Professora? O que a senhora... – A menina arfava.

- Suas companheiras de casa me chamaram, a senhorita estava gritando descontrolada, o que houve? – Falou Hermione pacientemente.

Olhando para sua cama, a lufa-lufa buscou algum resíduo da tal cera, ou algo que comprovasse a loucura que acabara de viver. Perto de seu travesseiro, estava o envelope vermelho, largado pelo corvo. O medo a invadiu. Aquilo fora real. Não podia ser.

Desesperada, pegou o envelope, queria abri-lo e ver o que havia nele, porém assim que tocou nele, sua mão ferveu, rapidamente, largou-o no chão. Gritando de desespero, tamanha era sua dor.

A professora de transfiguração olhou assustada para a menina, porém não pensou duas vezes, pegou-a pelo braço, para levá-la a ala hospitalar. Não sem antes se virar, buscando o envelope com o olhar, mas não o achou, saiu com a aluna, afinal era mais urgente cuidar dela.

* * *

Uma ligeira movimentação. As árvores se moviam ao doce balançar do vento. Era uma noite nublada. Tranqüila até de mais.

Estelar olhou ao redor e só viu mato, as longas árvores lhe impediam de ver muito além... Resolveu caminhar, afinal não havia mais nada para se fazer...

O que para a menina era uma caminhada calma no início, começou a se tornar algo angustiante à medida que ela percebia que aquele caminho não a levava a lugar algum. Odiava aquilo, era por demais impaciente para ficar caminhando eternamente.

Seus ouvidos captaram um som ao longe. Ficou em alerta, não conseguiu distinguir o que era, ou de onde vinha. Mas sentia que não era boa coisa e esse sentimento ruim, aumentava à medida que os provedores do som se aproximavam, ela podia sentir isso.

Eram uivos. Muitos deles.

A menina percebeu uma correria vinda do escuro da floresta, e começou a correr também, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de para onde, sabia que ali, não deveria ficar.

Enquanto ela corria, sentiu que aqueles seres passavam de um lado para o outro, muito rentes a ela, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa, foi então que sem olhar por onde corria, tropeçou em algo. Resmungou consigo mesma, mas parou, horrorizada, ao ver o que a havia feito cair. Aquele era o corpo de seu irmão, Ted, sujo de lama e sangue. A Grifinória teria dado tudo para não ver aquilo, para não reparar na pele do rapaz, que parecia ter sido arrancada, para não notar que seus órgãos estavam estirados pelo chão, manchando tudo ao redor de sangue. Sangue esse, de seu irmão.

- Ted... – Sussurrou enquanto grossas lágrimas riscavam o seu rosto, sentindo o ar faltar e o seu peito doer violentamente.

Forçando-se a ter esperança, a garota rezava para que tudo fosse apenas um sonho, mas quando levantou a cabeça e abriu novamente os olhos, deparou-se com um lobo acinzentado, rangido os dentes afiados para ela. Sentiu também que outros lobos a estavam cercando, todos rosnando ameaçadoramente. Lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do animal a sua frente, a menina começou a se levantar, e assim que se pôs de pé, analisou a situação ao seu redor. Havia pelo menos cinco lobos, cercando-a, dentro de um limitado círculo. Dois deles avançaram raivosos, a garota conseguiu habilmente se desviar do primeiro, entretanto o segundo abocanhou seu braço com fúria, derrubando-a no chão. Os outros três também avançaram para o ataque, porém pararam estáticos quando um uivo mais forte foi ouvido ao longe, fazendo com que rapidamente os lobos iniciassem uma corrida desenfreada, pela mata adentro.

Estelar sentiu-se aliviada, mas também culpada, não queria estar ali, não daquele jeito... Por um instante, voltou a olhar para o corpo de Ted, porém não foi capaz de sustentá-lo, algo se mexeu a frente, assustado-a, por isso se pôs de pé, preparada para lutar com aqueles malditos lobos, afinal, precisava tirar o seu irmão daquele lugar.

Tal qual não foi sua surpresa, quando viu seu pai, sair de meio a mata, com o corpo sujo de sangue, carregando algo, que parecia ser um corpo... Havia um brilho avermelhado nos olhos daquele homem que lhe era tão familiar e tão estranho ao mesmo tempo. E em seu colo, a mulher que tão amavelmente lhe cuidara, sua mãe, morta.

- Pai... Você...

- Me... Desculpe. – Foi tudo que saiu da boca do homem, que perdia sua consciência naquele momento. A lua despontou no céu, quando as nuvens que a escondiam permitiram sua passagem, a jovem não se transformou, tinha o controle sobre isso, porém seu pai, já havia largado o corpo de Ninfadora, abrindo espaço para que sua transformação se completasse.

O imenso lobo amarronzado uivou com voracidade, olhando-a com os olhos estreitos, fazendo-a se encolher de medo.

Uivou novamente, com as presas a mostra, seu pai não estava mais ali, sucumbira totalmente à fera, e estava agora se aproximando perigosamente dela.

- Pai! – Gritou debilmente, tentando chamá-lo para a sanidade.

O lobo avançou com gana, porém fora detido por algo, como se estivessem puxando o enorme animal pelo pescoço. A menina observou uma espécie de coleira envolto ao pescoço do pai, e direcionando o olhar para onde a corda tinha seu seguimento, viu um homem em meio às árvores, ele tinha um cheiro familiar, mas não conseguia identificá-lo. O tal homem, puxou o lobo, causando-lhe mais fúria, ele não estava tentando deter a fera, mas sim, atiçá-la. Assustada, Estelar se virou, não conseguiria lutar contra o próprio pai, então iria aproveitar a brecha para tentar fugir.

Ela correu, ouvindo em meio aos sons da floresta, uma risada, que se fundiu ao uivo de seu pai. O temor veio em seguida, quando ouviu as largas passadas se aproximando de si. Ele havia soltado seu pai. Ele estava vindo.

Não via nada, mas sentiu com exatidão, quando as presas cravaram em seu ombro, para em seguida mergulhar ao chão com brutalidade, tendo em cima de seu corpo, um enorme lobo fazendo-lhe pressão. A dor de sua pele sendo triturada por aquelas garras e seu corpo retalhado, só não era maior que a dor psicológica de saber que seu algoz era seu próprio pai. Nem sequer lutou, a apatia que lhe dominou foi abrasadora, por isso se deixou morrer, pelas mãos daquele que um dia lhe dera a vida.

Tudo ficou escuro, e mais uma vez, a estranha sensação de estar morrendo invadiu seu ser. Sabia o que vinha a seguir... O nada.

- Pai! - Estelar gritava a todo tempo, chamando por seu pai, que estava ali, ao seu lado tentando acordá-la.

- Professor Lupin! O que faremos? – Gritou uma aluna, a mesma que fora chamar o professor, quando sua filha começou a ter delírios.

O ombro da menina começou a sangrar, como se estivesse sendo trucidado por algo invisível.

- Vou levá-la para a ala hospitalar! Isso não é um mero sonho! – Gritou exasperado. Pegando a filha no colo, para iniciar uma corrida desenfreada, em busca de ajuda.

Assim que Remo avistou o corredor onde se situava a ala hospitalar, também viu Malfoy, correndo com sua filha no colo, os dois entraram quase que juntos no recinto, gritando por ajuda. Ambas as meninas sangravam muito no ombro. A senhora que cuidava da ala, olhou assustada para aquilo, mas sem perder tempo fez com que os dois professores depositassem suas filhas em leitos paralelos, iniciando um processo de atendimento urgente para as duas.

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione Granger adentrou a ala, apressada, puxando Melanie pelo braço, porém parou sem saber o que dizer, vendo Lupin e Malfoy desesperados, tentando auxiliar ao máximo a enfermeira, no tratamento de suas filhas.

- Mas o que houve? – Perguntou a professora, não esperando obter uma resposta.

- Hermione? Lupin e... Malfoy? – Falou Neville surpreso, olhando todos na ala hospitalar, ele trazia consigo, a aluna Kayla Drummond, com a mão enrolada em um pano.

* * *

Cansada e preocupada, Minerva McGonagall, estava sentada em sua cadeira na sala da diretoria, segurando firmemente sua cabeça com uma das mãos, tentando, inutilmente, refrear as irritantes pontadas, presentes desde que toda a gritaria havia começado. Por mais que a senhora se esforçasse, ela não conseguia conter os ânimos alterados das pessoas presentes na sala, e também não era capaz de compreender o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, quando as quatro garotas chegaram feridas à enfermaria, mesmo que usasse todo o seu conhecimento, adquirido durante todos aqueles longos anos, sejam eles de guerra ou de paz.

Com um longo suspiro, a diretora voltou a chamar pelas pessoas, pedindo que mantivessem a calma, e mais uma vez foi ignorada, enquanto Malfoy esbravejava aos quatro cantos, transtornado.

- Basta! – Gritou Longbotton, acertando um sonoro soco na mesa, surpreendendo a todos. – Já chega de tanto tumulto, isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. Precisamos manter a calma, ou não vamos conseguir ajudar as garotas. – Concluiu sensatamente.

- Ele tem razão. – Concordou Minerva agradecida pela atitude do homem, mas para ser sincera, não esperava algo do tipo vindo dele. – Temos que pensar com clareza, o que poderia ter causado os ferimentos das alunas? Lupin, você é especialista no estudo das artes das trevas, não consegue pensar em nada?

- Eu não sei... – Respondeu ele com um muxoxo, incapaz de raciocinar, sem tirar a cabeça dentre as suas mãos, ainda sentado, em choque, na mesma cadeira desde que entrara naquela sala.

- Quando as meninas da Lufa-lufa me encontraram no corredor, e me levaram até a senhorita Belford, ela estava sonhando. – Interveio Hermione. – Tentei chamá-la várias vezes, mas demorou até que acordasse... Eu sei que pode ser meio sem nexo, mas eu só consigo pensar em...

- Indução mental! – Completou Malfoy amargamente.

- Mas isso não faz sentido... Para algo assim acontecer, quem induz as imagens, tem que estar próximo da vítima, caso contrário... – Tentou argumentar a mulher.

- Não necessariamente. – Voltou a se manifestar o professor de DCAT. – Existem outros meios de se fazer isso. E aquelas marcas... Não são simples ferimentos, e sim feitiços poderosos. Estamos lidando com magia das trevas, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. – Completou visivelmente preocupado.

- Então, o senhor quer dizer que elas podem estar amaldiçoadas! – Questionou incerto.

- Neville... – Sussurrou Granger em reprovação, sem esconder a expressão de surpresa e até medo, que se formou em sua face, ao ver o professor de poções, arrancar o friso superior da lareira, onde estava apoiado.

- Não vamos fazer conclusões precipitadas. – Ponderou McGonagall. – O que temos a fazer, por enquanto, é esperar que o professor Hagrid traga as senhoritas Belford e Drumonnd. Só então poderemos saber o que realmente aconteceu, e aí sim, tomar as providências necessárias.

E como um fardo pesado e desagradável, o silêncio se instalou na sala, deixando cada uma daquelas pessoas imersas nas suas próprias teorias e temores, conferindo ao ambiente uma áurea de tristeza quase que palpável.

Hermione observou os semblantes abatidos dos outros professores, torcendo as mãos, aflita por não poder fazer nada, confusa e chateada por não saber ou entender nada... Por isso, se levantou e decidida, foi até uma parte da sala, onde ficava uma diminuta cozinha, disposta a fazer um chá. Na verdade, ela estava se achando uma tola, por aquele tipo de atitude, mas qualquer coisa seria melhor que ficar parada, pensando. Sentia que sua cabeça explodiria se continuasse. Então, a mulher se concentrou na nova tarefa, a realizando de maneira minuciosa, deixando de lado suas indagações, mesmo que por alguns poucos minutos.

- Aqui professor Lupin. – Falou, estendendo ao homem uma xícara fumegante de chá.

- Obrigado. – Sorriu ele, por pura educação, afinal não estava com a mínima vontade de estar ali. Queria mesmo era ficar ao lado da filha, mesmo sabendo que não seria adequado permanecer na enfermaria enquanto avaliavam os fatos.

De um em um, Hermione foi entregando as bebidas. Satisfeita por poder fazer ao menos alguma coisa, por mais banal que pudesse parecer... Mas foi ao reparar, que todos estavam servidos, exceto Malfoy, que ela se perguntou se estava fazendo a coisas certa, afinal, tinha a nítida impressão, que o professor arremessaria nela o chá, caso se aproximasse. Ainda assim, tomada de uma coragem tipicamente Grifinória, ela se aproximou, cautelosa, colocando diante dos olhos do homem, a convidativa xícara, cheia de um cheiroso chá.

- Hum, Malfoy! É melhor beber alguma coisa... – Disse gentilmente. – Sei que não resolve nada, mas pelo menos ajuda. – Sorriu.

- Eu não quero seu chá Granger, guarde sua inutilidade para você. – Respondeu amargo, com a mão na cabeça, sem sequer olha-la.

A mulher suspirou, fechando os olhos, clamando por paciência. "É a filha dele quem está na enfermaria... No lugar dele, com certeza, também estaria assim". Pensou compreensiva. Voltou a olhar para o homem a sua frente, estudando as suas feições, e quando abriu a boca para responder, a porta da sala abriu, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Finalmente! – Exclamou Draco.

- Sentem-se queridas. – Pediu Minerva, indicando as meninas duas cadeiras. – Como se sentem?

- Assustadas... – Resmungou Melanie.

- Hum, isso aqui vai ficar assim marcado? – Questionou a Corvinal, enquanto esfregava nervosamente uma mão na outra. – E se os meus pais verem, o que eu vou explicar?

A diretora segurou o um dos ombros da menina, de forma compreensiva sem, no entanto, sem responder a pergunta. Hagrid, que parecia estar a ponto de chorar, foi se juntar ao professor Lupin, dirigindo a ele um olhar preocupado.

- Como estão às outras? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Dormindo... – Tornou o meio gigante. – A enfermeira já as medicou, estão bem, disse que não vão demorar em acordar. – Completou, para o alívio de Remo e Draco.

- Quem bom. – Suspirou ela. – Certo, agora eu quero que as senhorias me contem exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Mas diretora isso vai ficar marcado? – Voltou a falar Kayla, enquanto apontava para a própria mão.

- Já falamos sobre isso. Agora eu preciso que digam o que houve. – Taxou a diretora. – Senhorita Belford? – Incentivou.

- Tudo bem... – Concordou a menina.

Imediatamente, a lufa-lufa começou a narrar todos os detalhes do seu estranho sonho, esforçando-se para não se deixar abalar pelas lembranças, enquanto todos ouviam atentamente, exceto Kayla, que insistia em ficar mexendo em seu curativo.

- Eu já estava lá quando isso aconteceu. – Disse Hermione, após o término da narrativa. – Era um envelope vermelho, muito simples na verdade, mas depois que Belford queimou a mão, ele desapareceu.

- Eu vou até o dormitório ver se encontro algo. – Falou a professora de Runas antigas, retirando-se apressada.

Atendendo ao pedido da diretora, Kayla contou a todos o sonho que teve com Sophie, onde ela lhe pedia que encontrasse a pedra, mas a todo momento a menina se confundia, sem saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido de fato ou imaginado, esquecendo também de alguns detalhes ou até voltando a perguntar se sua mão ficaria marcada.

- Sim vai ficar marcada! – Afirmou Malfoy, já sem paciência com a corvinal. – Agora conta de uma vez como você conseguiu isso!

- Então, eu não tava conseguindo dormir, aí lembrei da pedra, e fui procurar. Ela ficava num cordão sabe! Era tão bonito e...

- Se limite a contar o que houve. – Cortou o professor de poções de forma ríspida.

- Tá bom... – Concordou a menina com uma careta. – Então, aí eu achei o cordão e peguei ele, só que aí "Puft" ele derreteu na minha mão e ficou assim. Desse jeito, olha só! – Concluiu, retirando a atadura e mostrando o desenho, antes entalhado na pedra, agora marcado em sua palma, como em uma queimadura.

- Desenho engraçado... – Disse Neville.

- Mas isso não é um desenho comum, é uma Runa, e muito antiga por sinal. – Afirmou a professora de transfiguração. – Eu vou ter que...

- Hum... Eu já vi isso antes. – Comentou Melanie, interrompendo a mulher.

- Sério nem! Onde? – Quis saber Kayla interessada.

- Foi no livro que o Peter carregava... A Sarah falou que quer dizer algo como "inominável".

- Mas eu sabia que esse moleque ainda iria... – Começou Draco alterado.

- Malfoy, por favor, se contenha. – Advertiu Minerva seriamente. – Existe mais alguma coisa que queiram contar? Certo, nesse caso vocês já podem ir. – Continuou após a resposta negativa das garotas. – Hagrid acompanhe-as até a enfermaria.

Sem demoras, o professor de trato das criaturas mágicas se retirou, levando consigo as duas alunas, uma silenciosa e cabisbaixa, e outra ainda se perguntado se realmente ficaria com a mão marcada.

Assim que a porta se fechou, o falatório recomeçou, no entanto, o que era dito agora, em sua maioria, eram ofensas e reclamações sobre o aluno Peter Dragon, principalmente por parte de Malfoy, que não conseguia se conformar, que alguém como ele, fosse capaz de causar tantos problemas, e mesmo estando morto, o professor não se importava, o que ele queria mesmo, era alguém que pudesse culpar, mesmo que fosse apenas uma memória. A diretora perdeu algum tempo se lamentando por Sophie, de certa forma estar envolvida nos acontecimentos, entretanto, foi obrigada a deixar os sentimentos de lado, para controlar a situação, que ficou ainda pior, quando a professoras de Runas voltou, dizendo que não encontrara nenhum envelope vermelho no quarto da Lufa-lufa.

- Senhores... Senhores! – Gritou ela, caindo sentada em sua cadeira logo em seguida, devido a uma vertigem.

- Diretora. – Preocupou-se Longbotton.

- Eu estou bem, não foi nada de mais. – Tranqüilizou.

- A senhora se importa, que tome a palavra? – Manifestou-se Daniel, pela primeira vez. – Obrigado. – Sorriu ele, diante da confirmação da mulher. – Nós devemos contatar o Ministério. É muito importante que tenhamos ajuda especializada, porque em se tratando de ataques mentais, todo cuidado é pouco.

- Eu concordo. – Apoiou Lupin, satisfeito por finalmente estarem fazendo alguma coisa. – Tenho certeza que o senhor Weasley não se negará em ajudar.

- Claro que não se negará. – Tornou a falar Daniel. – Mas todos nós vamos precisar ficar atentos, não sabemos como isso está sendo feito, por isso acho importante manter sobre elas uma espécie de vigilância, para o caso de acontecer de novo.

- Eu só quero por as mãos no infeliz que fez isso... – Terminou Malfoy.

Durante mais alguns minutos, os professores permaneceram de portas fechadas, enquanto entravam em contato com o ministério da magia e juntamente com ele, traçavam a melhor maneira de solucionar a questão.

* * *

Hermione saiu da reunião com os pensamentos a toda, aquela situação com as garotas, tudo lhe deixou muito confusa, tinha um mau pressentimento sobre tudo aquilo.

Caminhou sem rumo, não querendo voltar para seu quarto, ao virar no corredor que levava a ala hospitalar, viu Malfoy sentado no chão, perto da porta. Ver o homem que sempre se manteve alheio a todas essas coisas humanas, ali, preocupado com sua filha, lhe despertou um sentimento de pena. Tinha pena dele e da situação que lhe era imposta. Com um suspiro, pensou em deixá-lo só. Mas sua consciência não lhe permitiu, mesmo sendo Draco Malfoy, não poderia deixá-lo só em um momento difícil, ela sabia mais do que ninguém o quanto era necessário ter alguém para nos amparar, e ao que parecia Draco não tinha ninguém.

- Malfoy? – Chamou incerta, afinal não esperava que ele a tratasse bem.

- Hum? – Respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Alguma notícia?

- Não.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Disse calmamente, se sentando na parede a frente dele. – A Sarah é uma menina forte.

Draco ficou em silêncio, Hermione sem saber o que dizer, não falou mais nada, apenas ficou ali, olhando para o homem.

- Isso deve ser uma espécie de punição... – Falou o homem após um longo silêncio.

- Como? – Ela não entendera o que ele havia dito, estava dispersa.

- O que houve com a Sarah, fico me perguntando o porquê de ter acontecido justamente com ela. Só consigo pensar que é uma punição. Por ser quem eu sou. – Se penalizou, olhando para o chão. Aquelas palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca, sem se importar com o fato de ser Hermione Granger a ouvir sua confissão, podia ser qualquer um, ele só não queria ficar só.

- Claro que não! – Ela estava confusa, não conseguia crer que ele fosse capaz de pensar algo assim. – Todos podem ser perdoados Malfoy, você errou no passado, mas construiu uma família, criou sua filha. O simples fato de você ter ser arrependido, já lhe faz merecer o perdão. – O tom em sua voz, era reconfortante.

- Falar é muito bonito... Viver nem tanto. – Completou com certa amargura.

- Nossa, se alguém me dissesse que eu presenciaria uma cena como essa, te juro Malfoy, chamaria a pessoa de louca... – Falou a professora, sorrindo, tentando descontrair o clima.

- Que seja Granger, você só está aqui, por que é uma intrometida, não consegue deixar de se meter na vida alheia. – Retrucou, voltando ao tom habitual.

Hermione gargalhou não podia se conter, diante da pose que o outro fazia.

- Do que raios você está rindo?

- De como é incrível que mesmo em uma situação como essa você tenta manter a pose...

- Cala a boca Granger.

- Malfoy.

- O que?

- Vai dormir. Essas olheiras não combinam com você, e sem falar que se você ficar com uma aparência pior do que a da Sarah, como você vai dar apoio a ela? – Falou de forma sensata, querendo-lhe chamar para a razão. Ela sorriu de forma singela, ao ver que suas palavras surtiram o efeito que queria. – Vá dormir. Amanhã aposto que você poderá vê-la. – Completou, se levantando.

Malfoy a observou por um tempo, mas levantou se dirigindo as masmorras, Hermione ainda ficou parada, olhando o homem se afastar, perguntando o porquê de ter feito o que fez, sendo Malfoy quem é, se ela estivesse em seu lugar, tinha certeza de que ele tentaria humilha-la ou deixa-la pior. Talvez pelo fato de Draco não agir como um Malfoy, se tratando de sua filha, talvez por isso, ela tenha se comovido, ele era humano afinal... Talvez ela quisesse ver mais o lado humano dele. Ao invés do arrogante e prepotente Malfoy.

* * *

Durante toda a madrugada, os familiares das garotas foram impedidos de entrar na ala hospitalar pela enfermeira, que se mostrava irredutível perante os apelos de pais e mães, sempre com a intenção de fazer o melhor pelas estudantes, que acima de tudo, precisavam descansar. Pela manhã, logo cedo, um médico do Sant Mung´s foi enviado ao colégio, para constatar a saúde das meninas, que mesmo debilitadas e assustadas, mostravam estarem saudáveis, sem nenhuma maldição ou qualquer tipo de conseqüência grave decorrente dos pesadelos, a não ser as marcas físicas. Sem a necessidade de uma transferência para o hospital, tendo sido comprovada por um profissional, a enfermeira não teve outra opção a não ser permitir as visitas, que assim foram liberadas, transformaram o ambiente calmo da enfermaria em um constante vai-e-vem.

Draco rumou para a ala hospitalar, a lembrança da filha ensangüentada lhe perturbava, queria ver com seus próprios olhos, falar com sua filha, só assim ficaria mais tranqüilo.

Passou pela enfermeira, sem sequer olha-la, foi diretamente a onde sua filha estava, já lhe abraçando, sem se preocupar com as outras pessoas no lugar.

- Pai... – Falou a menina calmamente, ainda debilitada.

Draco não a escutou, tinha a necessidade de apertar a filha para garantir que ela estava mesmo bem.

- Pai, assim o senhor vai me machucar... – Reclamou a menina, com um tom calmo.

- Desculpe. – Draco olhou para a filha, havia um sorriso singelo em sua boca, estava realmente feliz em ver a filha bem, afinal tudo o que vinha em sua mente, era a cena dela sofrendo.

- Tudo bem... – Respondeu sorrindo tranquilamente.

- Sarah.

- O que?

- Eu sei que não é uma boa hora, mas eu preciso saber... – Malfoy olhou a filha sério. – Vocês de alguma forma provocaram esses ataques? – Falou olhando de relance para Estelar no outro leito. A garota ficou em silêncio por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer, mas tentou da forma mais tranqüila que podia, responder ao pai.

- Não. Nós não fizemos nada. – Falou olhando nos olhos do pai, sabia que ele se tranqüilizaria se visse que era verdade, só palavras não bastavam.

- Entendo. – Falou se penalizando.

- Pai. Nós não provocamos isso... Nem o senhor. – Com dificuldade devido o recente ferimento, ela se aproximou de seu pai, que prontamente a acolheu. – Não acho que o culpado esteja aqui pai. De qualquer forma, eu sei que se ele aparecer, meu pai acaba com a raça dele... – Completou sorrindo.

- É. Eu acabo mesmo. – Disse se sentindo um pouco melhor, apertando mais a filha.

Tão afoitos quanto Malfoy, o Senhor e a Senhora Lupin, respectivamente pálido e descabelada, entraram na enfermaria, correndo para encher a filha de mimos, dando fim à angústia que sentiram durante toda a noite. Lara Belford, mãe de Melanie, também já estava junto às portas da ala quando as visitas foram liberadas, no entanto, ao contrário dos demais, ela se portava como uma lady, falando baixo e com movimentos contidos, afinal, ela já estava acostumada a se comportar de tal forma por ser a esposa do ministro trouxa, que nem mesmo a preocupação que passara, foi capaz de fazê-la perder o controle.

- O seu pai ficou muito nervoso, quando recebemos a coruja da diretora... Queria ter vindo, mas sabe que isso não é possível, ele não pode entrar aqui em Hogwarts. – Explicou a mulher com sua voz aveludada.

- Eu sei mãe... Fala para o papai que está tudo bem – Respondeu a menina. – E que estou com saudades. – Completou.

- Eu falo para ele. – Sorriu.

- Você está mesmo bem Mel? – Quis saber Gustavo, também parado ao lado da cama. – Me parece pálida...

- Estou sim, não se preocupe. – Tranqüilizou. – Foi só um incidente bobo.

Do outro lado da sala, Estelar era espremida entro o pai e a mãe, que não paravam de perguntarem como ela estava se sentindo, ou se estava de fato bem, por mais que respondesse que sim. E mesmo que estivesse com sono e cansada, a Grifinória não se importava de ficar onde estava, para falar a verdade, era bastante reconfortante estar entre duas pessoas que lhe passavam tanta segurança e afeto. Ali, ela sentia que nada a atingiria, e por essa razão, a menina culpava a si mesma, por sonhar com algo tão bizarro e cruel, afinal de contas, sabia que sei pai era uma das pessoas mais gentis que conhecia, e não a besta que a mordera.

- Aqui. – Chamou sua mãe. – Os gêmeos te mandaram alguns presentes. Disseram que teriam vindo, mas sabe como é, a Senhora Weasley os proibiu, não queria que eles te perturbassem. – Disse, mostrando para a garota uma cesta abarrotada de doces.

- Mas eles não me perturbam... – Resmungou com a voz fraca.

- De qualquer forma meu bem, você precisa descansar, por isso é melhor não se agitar muito. – Falou Remo.

- Quando posso sair? – Quis saber a menina. – Odeio ficar deitada tanto tempo...

- Ah Estelar, não seja afoita, logo, logo vai poder sair. – Tornou Ninfa. – Aí você vai...

- Com licença. – Interrompeu McGonagall, entrando na enfermaria acompanhada de Hermione e Ted. - Boa tarde a todos. - Cumprimentou. - Antes de qualquer coisa, aqui está querida. - Falou, entregando a Kayla um envelope. - É uma carta dos seus pais, como eles são trouxas e não podem vir até aqui te visitar, eu pedi para alguém ir até sua casa. - Explicou.

- Obrigada diretora. - Sorriu a menina, realmente agradecida por não ver seus pais agora, afinal ainda não tinha inventado uma história realmente boa para explicar a cicatriz na sua mão.

"Que estranho! A mãe da Malfoy não veio visitá-la... Eu também não me lembro dela no hospital. Como é que uma mulher pode negligenciar tanto assim a própria filha!" Pensava a professora Granger, enquanto observava Malfoy agarrado a menina. Ao mesmo tempo, Ted abraçava a irmã, aliviado por vê-la bem, mesmo que ainda um pouco pálida, devido à perda de sangue.

- Atenção senhoritas, por favor... – Disse a diretora, chamando atenção para si. – Nós, professores, juntamente com os pais de vocês, tomamos algumas decisões importantes, que vão nos ajudar a entender o que está acontecendo. Peço que colaborem conosco, para que tudo termine o mais rápido possível... O ministério da magia está nos apoiando nas investigações, por isso, um grupo de aurores em especial, foi destacado para vigiá-las até esclarecermos algumas questões. E para que isso seja possível, vocês serão retiradas dos seus dormitórios e transferidas para um outro local, onde...

Enquanto a mulher seguia com as explicações, Kayla desviou a sua atenção para as outras pessoas, que se mantinham atentas as palavras da diretora, até aquele momento, quando Estelar e Melanie começaram a protestar sobre o fato de terem que sair de seus quartos, no entanto sendo obrigadas a parar, afinal, a decisão já estava tomada, e a elas restava apenas a alternativa de acatá-la.

De um jeito muito prático e sucinto, Minerva esclareceu às meninas, o porquê de serem colocadas sob tutela, e assim que acabou se retirou, louca para ir para o próprio quarto descansar e finalmente poder se deixar abater, sem ter que ser a fortaleza de coragem e sensatez que todos esperavam que fosse. "Sophie..." Era só o que a senhora conseguia pensar.

Na enfermaria, logo os parentes das alunas, foram convidados a se retirarem, e por mais que insistissem em continuar, a enfermeira foi categórica, não cedendo nem mesmo as ameaças de Malfoy. E enquanto todos se despediam, mais uma vez, Kayla se concentrou em observá-los, reparando pela primeira vez, na família Lupin toda reunida. "Caramba... Como a Estelar é diferente deles, a única com o cabelo e olhos pretos". Constatou, sem deixar de notar também, o quão carinhoso Gustavo era com a lufa-lufa. "Tão românticos!" Pensou animada, mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção, foram os constantes olhares que o irmão da Estelar, lançava para Sarah, parecendo um tanto quanto ansioso, porém logo a garota deixou isso de lado, voltando a se deitar, tentando mais uma vez, inventar uma desculpa convincente para a marca em sua mão.

À medida que todos iam se retirando, Ted ainda permaneceu ao lado de sua irmã, vendo-a pegar novamente no sono, até que Malfoy se afastou o suficiente e ele teve a oportunidade de fazer aquilo que queria desde que entrou naquela sala. Primeiro, para não levantar suspeitas, o rapaz foi até Melanie e depois até Kayla, desejando-lhes melhoras, para finalmente chegar a Sarah.

- Como você está? – Sussurrou, no entanto mudando rapidamente de postura, ao perceber que o professor de poções ainda estava próximo a porta. – Eu realmente espero poder ajudar, e em nome do ministério, prometo fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. – Falou apertando a mão da menina, que sorriu.

Sarah retribuiu o cumprimento, sem ter como evitar que as sua face se tingisse de vermelho, desejando pela primeira vez, que seu pai estivesse longe, para que pudesse se deixar confortar por Ted.

Com uma piscadela e um sorriso tão tipicamente seu, o auror se despediu, passando ligeiro por Draco, que parecia mais preocupado em dar instruções para a enfermeira. "Vou liberar essas garotas logo amanhã de tarde, elas já estão recuperadas mesmo... O que não dá, é ficar agüentando esses pais tentando me ensinar como fazer o meu trabalho". Pensava ela aborrecida.

* * *

Assim como havia ficado decidido na reunião, as garotas foram retiradas de seus dormitórios e encaminhadas para uma parte um tanto quanto afastada, onde as grandes salas inutilizadas, foram adaptadas para recebê-las, juntamente com o grupo que seria responsável pela segurança e também pelo acompanhamento da rotina das alunas, afinal, era crucial saber, se a possibilidade de elas estarem sendo vítimas de ataques mentais era real.

- Muito bem, prestem atenção! – Falou a diretora, enquanto abria a porta que levava ao interior do tal salão. – Vocês vão ficar aqui, todas juntas, até que as coisas sejam resolvidas, como já lhes informaram na ala hospitalar. Agora, nós só vamos esperar os... Ah, aí estão eles. – Sorriu a senhora, por mais que não tivesse vontade alguma para isso.

Quatro rapazes entraram na espaçosa sala, estando entre eles Ted Lupin, que demonstrava estar preocupado e até desconfortável com a situação, já que os seus cabelos estavam tingidos de preto, ao invés do costumeiro castanho, no entanto, assim que seu olhar cruzou com o de Sarah, os cabelos do rapaz mudaram imediatamente, para um tom avermelhado, denotando todo o seu constrangimento. "Hunf... Mas ele é mesmo um bocó! Não consegue nem disfarçar..." Pensou Estelar divertida ao observar as atitudes de seu irmão perante a sonserina, que com suas bochechas rosadas, deixava evidente, na visão da grifinória, a existência de algo. "Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa nessa história toda... Os dois estavam muito diferentes esses dias!" Concluiu ela sabiamente.

- Deixem que eu os apresentem...Esses são Andrew Shaw, Pietro Willians, Ryan Jhones e Ted Lupin. – Disse Minerva, indicando cada um deles. – Eles são os aurores escolhidos pelo ministério para acompanhá-las durante esses dias. Todos são muito competentes, os melhores da classe... – Elogiou. – Por isso, sintam-se à vontade para lhes informar qualquer tipo de anormalidade, afinal eles estão aqui para ajudá-las. Eu sinceramente espero que as senhoritas se comportem e colaborem com as investigações, é de extrema importância que não escondam nada e nem tentem descobrir algo sozinhas, entendido Senhorita Lupin?

- Totalmente diretora. – Sorriu a menina, fazendo a mulher torcer o nariz em preocupação.

- Certo! Vou explicar como funciona esta sala... – Continuou a mulher, após passar o seu olhar especulativo por cada uma das meninas presentes. – Aqui vocês têm esta sala em comum e mais quatro quartos, com lugar para duas pessoas cada. Por isso eu quero as Senhoritas Malfoy e Drumonnd à esquerda e Senhoritas Lupin e Belford à direita, enquanto os aurores ficarão nos quartos agregados, onde existe uma passagem os ligando, para o caso de haver um perigo eminente, fora isso o acesso ao quarto das garotas é vedado.

- Espera um pouquinho, diretora. – Interferiu Kayla confusa. – Por que eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com a Malfoy? Eu queria ficar com a...

- Isso não está em discussão, a decisão já foi tomada. – Cortou McGonagall severa, fazendo a garota voltar a ficar quieta. – Muito bem, devo ressaltar também que as senhoritas devem manter sigilo a cerca do que está acontecendo, para não atrapalhar as investigações.

- Mas e se perguntarem o porquê de estarmos separadas dos outros alunos? – Questionou Estelar.

- Tenho certeza de que a Senhorita é criativa o suficiente para pensar em uma resposta convincente. – Respondeu Minerva. – Os aurores as seguirão de perto, mantendo apenas uma certa distância para que não levantem suspeitas. E acho desnecessário dizer que vocês quatro estão limitadas a esse salão fora dos horários das aulas, fui clara! Ótimo. – Prosseguiu após ver a confirmação das alunas, que não estavam nem um pouco satisfeitas. – Como as meninas têm horários e matérias diferentes, eu sugiro que os senhores se dividam para vigiá-las, mas isso eu deixo ao encargo de vocês... Preciso me retirar agora. Boa tarde. – Despediu-se a senhora, para logo em seguida se retirar apressada do salão.

- Certo! – Falou um dos aurores, o que possuia cabelos negros curtos e perfeitamente alinhados e expressão superior apesar de não ser o mais avantajado físicamente. - Lupin você fica encarregado de vigiar a sua irmã, enquanto eu olho a Malfoy. Shaw fica com a lufa-lufa e Jhones com a outra. Alguma objeção? – Perguntou, no entanto sem nenhuma vontade de ser contrariado.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Sorriu Andrew, sendo prontamente apoiado pelos demais.

"Caramba, ele parece um anjinho. É tão mais simpático que os outros...". Pensou Kayla ao reparar no sorridente auror, que tinha os cabelos loiros e cacheados, fazendo a menina se lembrar das imagens dos querubins retratados nas igrejas cristãs freqüentadas pelos seus pais.

- Vamos começar então com as investigações. – Anunciou Jhones com sua voz grave, que parecia ser o mais velho dos quatro, com expressão carrancuda.

* * *

Em outra parte do castelo, mais especificamente no dormitório feminino da corvinal, um grupo enviado pelo ministério, reunia e apreendia os pertences da aluna Sophie Malfatini, com o intuito de descobrir algo significativo, uma vez que partiu de suas coisas, aquilo que tão prontamente feriu uma outra estudante.

Com passos rápidos, mesmo estando em uma idade tão avançada, a Diretora de Hogwarts chegou e se reuniu ao grupo, acompanhando de perto todos os movimentos dos aurores, sem, no entanto, conseguir esconder a sua feição triste.

- Não deveria se preocupar tanto diretora... – Disse um homem, parando ao lado da senhora.

- Eu sei... – Suspirou. – Mas ainda assim, eu não posso deixar de ficar perguntando a mim mesmo, o que poderia ter feito para evitar tudo isso.

- Não vale a pena, se fazer esse tipo de pergunta. – Tornou o inominável de forma compreensiva. – O que podemos fazer agora é nos empenhar para descobrir o que está acontecendo. Todo o ministério está trabalhando para isso... Não vamos parar até prender os responsáveis, garanto isso para a senhora. – Sorriu confiante.

- Obrigada Senhor O'Conel. Fico feliz em saber que existem pessoas tão obstinadas quanto você à frente das investigações.

- Não precisa me agradecer, esse é o meu trabalho. – Sorriu o homem.

* * *

Tão logo assim que Willians mencionou a tarefa a ser feita, imediatamente, de acordo com a divisão feita por ele, os aurores se empenharam em sondar as mentes das meninas, em busca de qualquer pista que pudesse ajudá-los, no entanto, o máximo que conseguiram foram lembranças corriqueiras, sem muita importância. Enquanto o que seria realmente útil parecia sequer ter acontecido, tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, o que intrigou ainda mais os competentes profissionais.

- Isso não faz sentido... – Suspirou Jhones – Como pode não existir nenhuma lembrança conclusiva à cerca do dia dos sonhos?

- Está tudo tão confuso que não dá para entender nada. – Resmungou Andrew decepcionado.

- Mas nós vamos entender. – Taxou o auror que até então assumia a liderança do grupo.

- É melhor, irem descansar agora. – Falou Ted de forma gentil, dirigindo-se as garotas. – Ter a mente invadida assim é muito cansativo.

Sem protestar, as meninas se retiraram, sonolentas e cabisbaixas, dirigindo-se para os quartos indicados pela diretora, que no final das contas, não eram muito diferentes dos que tinham antes, exceto pelo fato de ali haver duas e não cinco camas. Elas notaram ainda, a existência de duas portas, uma sendo para o banheiro, e a outra provavelmente, aquela que ligava ao quarto do lado, que seria ocupado por uma dupla de aurores. "Eu realmente espero que esse feitiço funcione". Pensou Melanie preocupada, lembrando-se da explicação dada por Minerva. No entanto, a lufa-lufa não perdeu mais tempo pensando, e assim como Estelar, sua companheira de quarto, ela se deixou cair na cama, muito agradecida por poder dormir.

No outro extremo do salão, Sarah e Kayla também descansavam sossegadas, enquanto os aurores reunidos no salão comunal, aproveitavam a deixa, para lançarem feitiços de proteção, certificando-se assim, de que ninguém entraria ali sem a devida autorização. Pietro, o mais velho dos quatro, um rapaz de feições sérias, perfeitamente alinhado, com o cabelo curto e escuro contrastado com sua pele clara, penteado para trás, mantinha seus olhos tão escuros quanto seus cabelos, analisando tudo a todo tempo, sendo o mais experiente, fazia questão de, assim que possível, colocar feitiços localizadores nas meninas, para o caso de ser necessário.

* * *

Enquanto os dias passavam, e as meninas se esforçavam para conviverem tanto tempo juntas, sem se matarem, as investigações a respeito da morte do aluno Dragon, juntamente com os outros incidentes, seguiam a todo vapor, exigindo toda a atenção da diretora, que por mais que se empenhasse, não conseguia dar conta de tanto trabalho, mesmo contando com a ajuda, do sempre prestativo professor Daniel Power. Por isso, quebrando o protocolo, a senhora adiantou a contratação de um estagiário, para que então pudesse ter a devida ajuda, sem interferir na já tão atarefada vida acadêmica dos professores.

E era por esse motivo, que ele, Erick Mendes, caminhava pomposamente pelos corredores do colégio, indo de encontro à diretora de Hogwarts.

- Diretora? – Chamou o rapaz já adentrando a sala.

- Olá Erick. Muito obrigada por responder prontamente. – Lhe sorriu a senhora.

- Não há de quê. Eu aguardava ansioso por essa oportunidade.

- Muito bem. O Senhor Power, irá lhe mostrar escola e aonde o senhor irá se instalar. – Disse apontando para o homem que estava ao seu lado. – Mais uma vez, obrigada.

- De nada diretora. – O jovem retribuiu o sorriso, porém demorou um tempo para se mexer, reparando no quadro do falecido diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, olhando fixamente para Daniel. Porém sua curiosidade espaireceu, quando o próprio lhe chamou, já posicionado perto da porta. " Que engraçado" Pensou, acompanhando o outro.

* * *

- Esse cara tem mesmo que ficar te seguindo? – Resmungou Gustavo contrariado.

- É... Ele tem. – Resmungou a menina.

- Ele já está fazendo isso há dias... Poderia ao menos ser mais discreto. Tá todo mundo reparando que esse tal de Shaw fica andando atrás de você. Até o armário que segue a Kayla consegue chamar menos atenção...

- Isso é verdade! – Sorriu Melanie. – Mas não vamos condenar o menino, coitado. Pelo menos ele se esforça.

- Hum, sei...

- Ah, qual é Gustavo! Eu não acredito que você está com ciúmes!

- Mas é claro que não! – Respondeu prontamente. – É, que... Bom, eu só acho estranho ter que andar por aí com você, com esse mané aprendiz de auror, na nossa cola.

- Não seja tão reclamão, e tente ver as coisas de uma outra forma. – Disse, parando de andar, para ficar de frente para o namorado. – Antes o bobo do Andrew, do que o mal-encarado do armário, como você mesmo o apelidou.

- Verdade! – Concordou, sem evitar a risada ao se lembrar do ruivo crescido, tanto para cima, quanto para os lados. – Ele mais parece um mini-trasgo...

- Pois é, se não estivéssemos em meio a bruxos, eu juraria que ele, é um daqueles caras de academia, que se enchem de anabolizantes. – Brincou.

- Ei, Mel... – Chamou após cessarem as risadas. – Até quando isso vai durar? – Perguntou ele sério.

- Eu não sei... – Suspirou. – Acho que até descobrirem, quem foi o responsável pelos sonhos. – Completou, enquanto olhava para a própria mão, marcada pela dolorosa queimadura.

- Isso vai deixar marca... – Comentou o rapaz, ao segurar a mão da namorada entre as suas.

- Eu sei... – Respondeu ela fazendo uma careta.

- E então, está afim de dar um perdido no auror? – Questionou marotamente, preocupado em fazer a menina se esquecer dos problemas, afinal, a última coisa que queria era vê-la com um olhar tão triste.

- Eu acho uma excelente idéia. – Concordou ela, feliz por poder ter alguém como Gustavo ao seu lado.

E assim, sem muito esforço, o casal se misturou aos outros alunos, andando apressados, deixando Andrew para trás, até poderem estar sossegados e sozinhos, em uma parte tranqüila dos jardins de Hogwarts, onde finalmente conseguiram desfrutar, um da companhia do outro, após todos aqueles dias.

* * *

- O que você está fazendo? – Questionou Pietro Willians se aproximando de Sarah.

- Só estudando. – Respondeu sem desviar seu olhar do livro pousado a mesa.

- Vou te ajudar. – Falou, já se sentando na cadeira vazia, a esquerda da sonserina.

- Não precisa.

- Eu insisto. – Respondeu com uma expressão superior. – Afinal, eu entendo que o orgulho sonserino, não permita que você aceite ajuda, mas faço questão. Afinal lembro-me perfeitamente de minha época de estudante. O quanto era difícil. – Completou o auror, como muito orgulho na voz.

- Hum... Realmente, não precisa. Eu sei de cor, tudo o que está aqui. Além, disso, o que eu estou estudando, é matéria do sétimo ano. – Sarah disse no tom mais casual possível. Se voltando ao livro. Deixando o homem estático, olhando-a surpreso.

Ted estava sentando na poltrona, perto da lareira, porém não olhava para ela, ou para sua irmã que estava na outra ponta, seu olhar pairava sobre Malfoy. Desde que aquela segurança com as quatro garotas começara, sequer havia falado com ela.

- Ted? – Chamou Estelar, ao reparar que seu irmão não estava ouvindo nada do que ela falara. – Ted? – Ao não receber uma resposta, cutucou o irmão.

- Hum? – Respondeu distraído, se virando para a garota.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, mas não esperou uma resposta, pois ao olhar para onde seu irmão olhava tão distraidamente, percebeu o que houve. – Há... Sarah...

Assim que o nome da outra fora mencionada, o auror se remexeu incomodo, com os cabelos ligeiramente avermelhados.

- Me fala. Tá rolando alguma coisa entre vocês? – Perguntou a menina, meio que adivinhando a resposta.

- Hum... É...

- Tá tudo bem! Já vi que está acontecendo algo, afinal, você é péssimo em esconder esse tipo de coisa – Cortou, vendo o nervosismo do irmão, levantando-se com um sorriso. – Eu vou te ajudar, mas você vai ficar me devendo essa... – Concluiu marotamente.

A grifinória foi até Melanie e Kayla que estavam no quarto que ela divida com a lufa-lufa, voltando alguns minutos depois, com elas, todas trazendo em mãos alguns livros, indo até a mesa onde estavam Malfoy e Willians. Propositalmente, elas iniciaram um barulhento grupo de estudos, onde a cada um minuto uma das três perguntava algo ao auror, que prontamente as respondia, entretendo-se com as estudiosas meninas.

Sarah se levantou quando nem bem tinham passados cinco minutos, afinal, odiava estudar com barulho, por isso se dirigiu até a porta de seu quarto, porém ao passar por onde Ted estava, esse se levantou, olhando-a significantemente, para sair em seguida. A garota ponderou por um segundo, mas por fim o seguiu, após é claro disfarçar os seus movimentos. "Hunf... Pra quem disse que nunca se misturaria a um Lupin, até que você está bem envolvida" Pensou Estelar divertida, a única a observar os passos da sonserina, até a saída.

* * *

Como vinha acontecendo há quase um mês, mais uma vez Kayla, Melanie e Estelar, se uniam para distrair o auror Pietro Willians, com a desculpa de precisarem de ajuda para estudar para os NOM´S, deixando assim o caminho livre para Sarah e Ted, que muito sabiamente mantinham-se o mais afastado possível tanto do auror, quanto do professor Malfoy, indo se encontrarem em um local já conhecido por eles há algum tempo.

- Como você sabe que eles estão na torre de astronomia? – Perguntou Andrew confuso.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei como você conseguiu se formar auror, sendo assim tão desligado. – Reclamou Jhones. – Se esqueceu dos feitiços de localização que colocamos nelas! É por isso que o Willians está aí, tranquilo, deixando essas três pensarem que o estão enganando... – Comentou, indicando o rapaz sentado à mesa, explicando algo para as meninas.

- Ahhh... Agora sim isso faz sentido. – Sorriu o rapaz loiro, fazendo o outro rolar os olhos. – Afinal de contas, o Pietro é sempre tão exigente.

- E você parado demais. Isso não é uma brincadeira... Não leve as coisas como se estivesse de volta para o colégio, isso é o seu trabalho, portanto tenha um pouco mais de atenção, se esquecer assim de algo tão simples, por mais que não pareça, pode ser um grande erro. – Repreendeu com veemência, para logo em seguida se levantar. - Vou fazer uma ronda. – Anunciou, retirando-se da sala.

Era bem verdade, que todo aquele clima de paz e tranqüilidade, estava deixando os aurores, pelo menos a maioria deles, ainda mais preocupados. Afinal, tanto tempo de quietude após um incidente sério, para eles só significava a tão conhecida calmaria antes da tempestade.

* * *

**N/A (Bárbara): **Hum... Nesse cap, temos muitas coisas interessantes acontecendo... Os sonhos, as marcas. Devo lembrá-los, TUDO tem seu significado... Fiquem atentos! O Ted e a Sarah se acertaram! Finalmente! Devo dizer que fiquei muito feliz em chegar nessa cena! É muito legal! E as coisas estão se intensificando vocês não acham? Daqui para a frente, teremos muitas informações e acontecimentos bizarros... Aguardem. Vou parar de falar, pois meus dedos estão coçando para dar alguns spoilers, e eu sei que não pode...

**N/A (Ariene): **Olha que capítulo grandão! É sério, enquanto nós fazíamos esse capítulo, a gente tinha a sensação de que ele não acabaria nunca. Digitar 32 páginas do Word não é brincadeira... Mas pelo menos a espera de 15 dias valeu a pena né não! Afinal, muitas coisas importantes aconteceram, assim como a Bárbara já disse. Ah, mas vou aproveitar essa nota e dar uma dica para vocês: Prestem bastante atenção em TODOS os novos personagens. Nenhum deles está ali a toa... E já que todos estão tão ansiosos por um Spoiler, que seja, aí vai um... Mais pessoas com certeza vão morrer... Viram, eu sou legal, acabei de revelar algo importante. Como se alguém já não desconfiasse/soubesse disso. Hahahahahahahaha...

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

**Carol: **(Ariene: Uma coisa é fato. Sarah e Estelar não conseguem ficar uma longe da outra por muito tempo, afinal, por mais que ambas não admitam, elas se amam. (De uma forma bem fraternal tá ok!) E se você morreu de rir, ótimo a intenção era essa mesma... Eu também me diverti horrores escrevendo essa parte).

**Howke:** É, a Sarah se redimiu, pois ela não má... Só estava confusa... Quanto a barreira, sim, é bem capaz de terem armado para as duas.. Mas isso, só vai ser desvendando no futuro...

**Rayane: **Peter bom, é Peter Morto... Esse é meu lema... (Ariene: Nosso lema na verdade) Quem torturou ele.. Bom, quando você o ver, ai sim, vai gostar... Te garanto! E não me lembre do abraço..Sarah sente calafrios até agora só de lembrar disso... rsrs. Mas elas se completam sim.. De um jeito bizarro, mas se completam. Sobre o professor novo, bom, o Daniel é bonito.. Isso já fala tudo sobre ele... Brincadeira, ele é uma incógnita, mas você terá suas respostas em breve.

**Tamelyn: **Larga de ser chata! Você fica pedindo Draco e Hermione, mas você sabe que não é bem assim! RELAXA! (Ariene: Continuo achando que você está ignorando completamente o jogo e só se atendo a fic. Afinal, até parece q vc não sabe onde quando e como as coisas acontecem...)

**Ciça: **(Ariene: Prontinho, aí está mais um capítulo! 15 dias nem demoraram tanto assim para passar... Mas confesso que na sexta passada fiquei triste olhando para o PC, pensando q não teria atualização da fic naquele dia).

**Mayara: **Sim, foi bem complicado pra Sarah falar o que falou, mas ela tinha que se retratar... E não me lembre do abraço... (Ariene: Pára de dizer isso poxa vida. Desse jeito vc faz parecer que a Estelar agarrou a Sarah... Bárbara... E não agarrou?) E acho que o grande lance das duas, é que mesmo se elas tentarem se matar, 5 mim depois, elas vão ignorar isso e trabalharem juntas... E viu? A Sarah e o Ted se agarraram! Finalmente! A Kayla é meio doidinha, acho que ela torna as situações mais divertidas... Porém ela é meio sem noção na maioria das vezes... O cara que torturou o Peter já tá fazendo mó sucesso... Cara, que coisa... Vocês nem o viram, e já estão fazendo fã clube... rs... Aguardem, que ele vai se mostrar muito melhor do que isso.

**Jane Potter: **Nossa, que legal! Seu comentário é muito estimulante sabia? (Ariene: Muito mesmo!) He, espero que continue gostando da fic. Será bem longa, então aguarde.

**Bush – Cold Contagious**

_Onde você estiver  
Você sempre carregará .  
A verdade das cicatrizes.  
E a escuridão de sua fé._

Seguindo lentamente.  
Como chegamos aqui?  
Tudo deu errado.  
A gravidade tomando suas lágrimas.  
Tudo parece tão melhor agora.  
Tão melhor agora.

Cheio de pele

Você terá o seu  
Você terá o seu

Você não tem direito de me perguntar agora  
Você nunca estava por perto  
E eu senti falta

Viagens diárias à realidade  
E o seu casaco me serviu sempre.  
Desligue a luz.  
Estivemos acordados por dias.  
E ninguém vem aqui mais.  
Ninguém vem aqui mais

Você terá o seu

Você não tem direito de me acalmar.  
Você nunca esteve por perto.  
E eu senti falta.  
Senti falta.

Contagioso frio.  
Todos os homens poderosos.  
O que você guarda é...  
O que você perder no final  
Contagioso frio

Pinte seu dia perfeito.  
Não me importo.  
Estou melhor sem pelo jeito.  
Profundamente no chão.

Você terá o seu.


	21. Capítulo 20 Beyond The Unkown

**Capítulo 20 – Beyond the Unknown**

_"Além do desconhecido_  
_Espectro poderoso_  
_Rodeando_  
_É isto um sonho_  
_Ou é isto verdadeiro_  
_Além do desconhecido"_

Dias e dias se passaram, deixando para trás a áurea de desconfiança e medo que pairou sobre a mente dos bruxos e bruxas, quando o "Profeta Diário" noticiou o brutal assassinato de um jovem, que hoje não passava de um mero pedaço de papel, sem importância alguma, largando para as sombras a lembrança do rapaz, restando apenas algumas poucas pessoas que ainda lamentavam por ele...

A respeito das investigações do ministério, pouco a pouco, os ânimos foram baixando, deixando minguar a determinação dos aurores, e até mesmo a euforia da imprensa, afinal, não existia mais nada de realmente apavorante, ou até preocupante para ser noticiado, por isso agora, o jornal preferia estampar em suas manchetes, qualquer outro assunto mais corriqueiro, fazendo retornar á velha Bretanha o clima de tranqüilidade.

Em Hogwarts, quase todos seguiam normalmente com suas vidas, alheios aos temores de quatro garotas, que mesmo sem admitirem, ainda receavam viver aquilo que sonharam à um mês atrás, quando ganharam as marcas em seus corpos, que infelizmente carregariam para o resto da vida. Enquanto isso, Minerva e Hagrid começavam a aceitar a idéia de que nunca mais veriam e menina Sophie, irremediavelmente desaparecida desde fevereiro.

* * *

Aproveitando o sol daquela tarde, Estelar sentou-se sobre uma das muitas pedras espalhadas pelo jardim, tentando ao máximo, se afastar das pessoas, no entanto, era impossível para ela se livrar da constante presença do irmão, que tinha agido como uma verdadeira sombra sua, durante todo aquele tempo, já que os aurores fizeram questão de manter a vigilância, mesmo sem nenhum tipo incidente. "Mas que coisa... Onde é que está a Sarah quando se precisa dela?" Resmungou a Grifinória em pensamento, tentando ao máximo se concentrara na leitura do pequeno livro que tinha em mãos.

- O que você está lendo? – Perguntou Ted curioso, afinal, não era sempre que via a irmã tão interessada em algo do tipo.

- Não é da sua conta... – Tornou distraída. – Vai procurar o que fazer, vai...

- Não seja tão mal educada Estelar. Custa alguma coisa responder... – Reclamou, no entanto mantendo um tom divertido em suas palavras.

- É custa sim! Eu não quero que... Hurg! – Rosnou a garota.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele, sem entender a repentina mudança nas feições da garota.

- Eu não gosto desse cara!

- Que cara? Do que está falando? – Ted seguiu o olhar da irmã até localizar o professor Daniel, que passava não muito longe deles, voltando para o castelo. – Eu não acredito que você ainda está com essa implicância besta com o Power.

- Não é uma implicância besta... – Reclamou.

- Ah, não! Então me explica, e nem adianta vir com aquela história maluca de cheiro...

- Se não que ouvir isso, então não me pergunte. Eu não gosto dele e pronto! E se quer saber, eu não ligo se todo mundo acha que o cara é um máximo, porque pra mim ele não é confiável!

- Você está ficando paranóica... – Suspirou.

- Não enche! – Taxou a garota, encerrando o assunto, disposta a voltar para a leitura, ignorando o irmão.

- Aposto que isso aí não tem nada haver com estudo... – Voltou a falar o auror depois de um tempo. - O que você está armando, heim? Ô Estelar! – Chamou ao reparar que a menina sequer parecia escutar o que dizia. – Eu estou falando com você... Estelar! – Disse sacudindo-a pelo ombro.

- Mas que merda Ted! Eu estou tentando ler... – Exasperou-se.

- Mas afinal de contas o que você tanto lê? – Questionou o rapaz.

Ted, que estava parado de pé, próximo à menina, se movimentou rapidamente, puxando o livro das mãos da Grifinória, que logo descobriu ser um diário.

- Mas que bonitinho, você tem um diário... – Comentou risonho.

- Me devolve isso seu idiota! – Gritou a menina, pulando ao redor do rapaz, esticando-se para tentar pegar o livro que Ted segurava, erguendo no ar, longe de seu alcance.

- Ah qual é Estelar, não fique tão nervosa! Será que tem algo aqui que eu... AI! – Reclamou, assim que recebeu um dolorido chute na canela.

- Seu bocó! Nunca mais coloque suas mãos nisso ouviu bem! Nunca mais! – Exaltou-se, enquanto apertava firmemente em seu colo o diário do seu pai.

- Dá um tempo Estelar! O que pode ter de tão secreto aí? Afinal de contas o que...

- Você é um saco sabia! – Retrucou. – Tudo bem... – Suspirou a menina, procurando manter a calma, afinal, sabia exatamente como desviar a atenção de Ted do diário. – Se quer tanto saber querido irmão, esse diário aqui, é onde eu anoto todas as vezes que você sai por aí correndo atrás da Sarah. Ah, e está vendo essa parte aqui? – Perguntou, mostrando ao ex-grifinório algumas páginas em branco, enquanto sorria triunfante por saber que tinha conseguido exatamente o que queria ao ver os cabelos do rapaz ficarem repentinamente brancos. – Eu estou separando essa parte, para escrever aqui toda a tortura que você vai sofrer, assim que o professor Malfoy descobrir que você anda agarrando a filhinha dele.

- Você não... Não pode, eu... Quer dizer... – Gaguejava ele.

- Hahahahahaha... Você é mesmo muito bobo Ted! – Gargalhou a garota, ao mesmo tempo em que batia com o diário no braço do irmão.

- Isso não teve a menor graça... – Resmungou, agora exibindo uma cabeleira levemente avermelhada.

- Mas é claro que teve! – Sorriu. – Precisava ter visto a sua cara de pânico.

- Sinceramente eu não sei de onde você puxou esse humor negro... Não deveria fazer piada de algo assim tão sério. – Falou Ted.

Por um momento a Grifinória estudou as feições do irmão, prestando atenção em cada detalhe, desde a sua postura até as linhas de expressão, desenhadas no rosto severo do rapaz.

- Por Merlin Ted... – Surpreendeu-se. – Você realmente está apaixonado pela Sarah!

- Eu não... Quer dizer... – Suspirou. – É, eu estou sim. - Concluiu, sentando-se de forma desleixada em uma pedra próxima.

- E você já disse isso para ela? – Perguntou a menina com voz serena, mas ainda assim fazendo o outro se sobressaltar.

- Como assim?

- Como assim o que? Ô cabeção! – Exaltou-se. – Você anda por aí, todo apaixonadinho pela Sarah e ainda nem disse isso pra ela... Mas é muito lerdo mesmo! As mulheres gostam de ouvir essas coisas sabia! Ou você acha que é só ir lá e dar uns beijos nela que tudo vai estar bem?

- Olha, é complicado tá legal! As coisas não são como nesses livrinhos de romance que eu sei que você fica lendo por aí... – Disse ele igualmente alterado. – Ela é filha do Malfoy e também é muito mais nova do eu! Já pensou nisso? Toda essa história está completamente errada, tenho noção disso, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ficar longe daquela garota... O que você quer que eu faça?

- Eu quero que você pare de perder tempo! Será que não percebe o quanto está errado? Ficar se prendendo nesses detalhes não vai te ajudar em nada...

- Detalhes! Como é que você pode...

- Presta atenção! – Interrompeu a menina. – Você gosta dela e ela de você, então fiquem juntos e pronto! Não tem porque ficar fazendo todo esse drama... E daí que ela é filha do professor Malfoy, isso não faz a menor diferença... Se gosta tanto assim dela, enfrente ele, lute pelo que quer.

- Você por acaso, já pensou na tragédia que seria, se o Malfoy descobrisse alguma coisa?

- Seria até melhor assim... Desse jeito não teriam que ficar se escondendo de todo mundo. Ou você acha que a Sarah realmente está feliz assim?

- É... Ela te disse alguma coisa Estelar? – Preocupou-se. – Reclamou de algo?

- Não, ela não me disse nada. – Tranqüilizou. - Mas se eu estivesse no lugar dela, não estaria nenhum pouco satisfeita com a situação... Não é errado gostar de alguém Ted, não importa quem seja. Veja os nossos pais, por exemplo. O papai tem quase o dobro da idade da mamãe, mas ninguém liga, e sabe por quê? Porque eles são felizes juntos, e é isso que importa. – Concluiu de forma amena, como se explicasse algo simples a uma criança.

- Você faz tudo parecer tão fácil...

- E é! Você é quem complica tudo. Olha, eu sei que a Sarah também não facilita... Ela tem toda aquela coisa de manter distância e não se envolver, mas eu tenho certeza que ela faria qualquer coisa por você, então... Faça por onde merecer, todo esse carinho que ela tem por você desde o primeiro ano.

Sem se conter, o auror começou a rir de forma divertida, achando graça do rumo que aquela conversa tinha tomado. Afinal, era muito estranho estar recebendo conselhos amorosos tão eficientes de sua irmã mais nova, que para ele, era ainda tão criança.

- Vem aqui... – Falou ele, ainda sorrindo, levantando-se repentinamente, para segurar firmemente entre os seus braços a irmã.

- É, eu sei que você me ama. – Sorriu Estelar, retribuindo o abraço apertado. – O que você faria sem mim heim! Hum... Quer saber? – Disse ao se afastar um pouco. – Acho que vou separar mais uma parte nesse diário, para anotar os favores que você fica me devendo...

- O que? – Perguntou confuso.

- Mais uma vez eu vou te ajudar... Sei que fica complicado pra você e a Sarah se encontrarem com aquele auror atrás dela o tempo todo. Então, eu vou dar um jeito de reverter isso. – Pontuou convicta, exibindo nos lábios um sorriso maroto.

- Porque será que toda vez que você sorri desse jeito, eu fico preocupado?

- Relaxa irmãozinho, no final das contas você vai me agradecer. Por hora, é só entrar no clima da coisa. – Disse, fazendo o outro torcer o nariz.

Estelar ficou em silêncio, enquanto olhava ao redor, batendo o pé impaciente por colocar logo em prática a idéia que acabara de ter. "O que será que ela está armando?" Se perguntou o auror curioso e apreensivo ao mesmo tempo. Assim que a menina achou que havia pessoas o suficiente nos jardins, olhou séria para o seu irmão, lhe piscando significativamente.

- Mas que saco Ted! – Gritou, parecendo realmente chateada. – Você é um saco! Me deixa em paz, eu não agüento mais você pegando no meu pé o tempo inteiro.

- Mas Estelar o que você...- Começou o rapaz, confuso e envergonhado por estarem chamando tanta atenção.

- Ah qual é! – Gritou ela mais uma vez. "Qual parte de entrar no clima ele não entendeu!" Perguntou-se em pensamento. – Eu não sou mais criança, não preciso de babá. – Completou, se virando rapidamente.

- Não tão rápido mocinha! – Falou Ted, segurando-a pelo braço, impedindo que a irmã se afastasse. – Você não vai fazer isso. – Ordenou, sem ter a menor idéia do que dizia, mas finalmente entendendo que o objetivo da menina, era provocar um briga na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, só faltava agora, descobrir por que.

- Você não manda em mim.- Esbravejou, puxando o braço que Ted segurava, enquanto empurrava-o com o que estava livre, para logo em seguida sair correndo.

- Estelar! – Chamou o rapaz de forma autoritária.

- Vai a merda! – Berrou, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, passando apressada pelos outros estudantes que observavam curiosos toda a cena. "Cara, eu sou uma artista!" Pensou a Grifinória muito satisfeita consigo mesma, no entanto sem demonstrar.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, finalmente o auror entendeu o motivo de tanto escândalo por parte de sua irmã, quando foi convocado por seu superior, e informado de que agora em diante, não seria mais o responsável pela segurança da menina, a pedido do próprio pai. Ao saber disso, o rapaz teve que se controlar para não rir na frente do seu chefe, quando imaginou Estelar batendo pé e fazendo manha para o pai, parecendo uma criancinha chorona, só para conseguir o que queria. "Mas por que ela..." Começou a se perguntar ele em pensamento, entretanto sendo interrompido, quando o líder da segurança de Hogwarts voltou a falar.

- Quero que troque de lugar com o Senhor Willians. – Informou. – Assim evitamos misturar o pessoal com o profissional... Entendido Senhor Lupin?

- Sim senhor. – Concordou incrédulo.

Ainda meio atordoado, o rapaz se retirou da sala, esforçando-se para não sorrir bobamente, por saber que agora, seria ele quem acompanharia Malfoy, dando aos dois maiores oportunidades de ficarem juntos. "Menina esperta!" Pensou ele agradecido, se referindo a irmã, ao se lembrar que estavam às vésperas de mais um passeio para Hogsmeade, depois de tantos meses.

* * *

Sua respiração estava pesada e irregular devido ao cansaço, não sabia se ainda seria capaz de continuar, agora já sentindo os músculos de suas pernas doerem, conseqüência do esforço repetitivo de sua empreitada, que ainda parecia tão longe do fim... Olhando para cima, não conseguiu enxergar nada além de uma escadaria, que seguia sempre subindo e subindo. Por um momento, o garoto olhou para trás, se surpreendendo com o tamanho do caminho que já havia percorrido, no entanto, ao voltar o olhar para frente, um corvo, praticamente saído do nada, passou voando rente a sua cabeça, obrigando-o a se abaixar, e foi por pouco que o Grifinório, não se desequilibrou e caiu. "Caramba! Isso com certeza quebraria o meu pescoço..." Pensou, enquanto se recuperava do susto, olhando mais uma vez para a imensidão da escadaria, que tinha deixado para trás. Com um suspiro resignado, Gustavo recomeçou a subida, disposto a chegar ao topo, e por mais que não compreendesse o porquê, sabia que algo importante o esperava lá em cima, por isso continuava.

Ele não poderia dizer quanto tempo estava fazendo aquilo, havia perdido a noção das horas, apenas seguia sempre em frente, subindo, e quando estava começando a pensar que nunca chegaria a lugar algum, avistou uma porta, era o fim da escadaria, tinha finalmente chegado onde tanto queria. Parou por um tempo no patamar, até recuperar o fôlego, e então passou pelos batentes, entrando na ampla sala.

- Eu conheço esse lugar... – Sussurrou.

Girou no eixo do próprio corpo, olhando ao redor, analisando todo o espaço onde se encontrava, e por um instante pode jurar que estava na torre do corujal, mas deixou de lado essa idéia, afinal, a sala estava completamente vazia... Chegou ao meio do cômodo a passos lentos, sentindo uma leve brisa balançar os seus cabelos, e quando pensou em chamar por alguém, a sala foi preenchida com o barulho de uma risada fina e estridente, quase infantil, fazendo com que o Grifinório reparasse no absoluto silêncio que existia até então.

- Você tem sorte... – Disse a voz feminina.

- O que! Quem está aí? – Perguntou de forma imperativa.

- Hihihihihihi... Mas não se preocupe, no fim, você também vai perder. – Completou, ainda com o mesmo tom etéreo, com um toque levemente sádico.

- Malfatini! – Estranhou o rapaz.

Não ouve resposta, e novamente o silêncio caiu, trazendo a Gustavo uma estranha sensação de perigo, por isso, ele procurou ansioso por sua varinha, sentido a antes brisa se transformar em uma forte ventania. Segurando firmemente aquele pedaço de madeira, ele olhou mais uma vez ao redor, procurando por qualquer sinal de perigo. Mas foi ao se virar para a porta, que o Grifinório sentiu o seu coração acelerar descompassado, ao ver Melanie apontando-lhe a varinha.

- Me desculpe... – Falou ela melancólica, enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- Mel... O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando? – Perguntou alarmado, abaixando a varinha.

Ele viu quando a menina abriu a boca e respondeu a sua pergunta, mas foi incapaz de ouvi-la, pois ao mesmo tempo, um grasnar estridente atingiu os seus ouvidos, machucando-os. E com as mãos em concha sobre as orelhas, sentindo sua cabeça latejar devido ao som alto, o rapaz viu quando um imenso corvo adentrou a sala voando, passando próximo a Lufa-lufa, balançando os seus cabelos coloridos, enquanto ela ainda falava, sem abaixar a varinha em nenhum momento. "Defenda-se" Uma voz nítida e imponente ressoou em sua mente, e abismado ele assistiu, Melanie lhe lançar um feitiço, que por pouco não o atingiu.

- Mel! – Gritou ele. - Mas o que...

A frase morreu em sua garganta quando o corvo pousou em seu ombro, cravando nele suas garras, e sentindo o próprio sangue escorrer em gotas, sem poder fazer nada para impedir, o Grifinório se viu erguendo novamente a mão com a varinha, produzindo um majestoso raio de luz esverdeada, que cortou o ar impiedoso, acertando em cheio o peita da garota.

- NÃO! – Berrou Gustavo.

- Ei, cara. Tudo bem? – Perguntou o rapaz

Ainda ofegante Gustavo sentou-se, olhando ao redor assustado, sentindo seu coração acelerado, e mesmo aturdido, reconhecendo os rostos dos seus colegas de quarto, e por fim onde estava, afinal, tudo havia sido apenas um sonho...

- Tudo bem... – Respondeu ele aéreo se livrando dos lençóis que o cobriam.

- Tem certeza? Você está pálido. - Quis saber um outro, vendo-o levantar de forma trôpega.

- Sim. – Pontuou, ao mesmo tempo em que se trancava no banheiro.

O Grifinório abriu a torneira, deixando a água correr abundantemente, e distraído ainda gastou algum tempo observando-a, sem realmente ver, para por fim, enfiar a própria cabeça debaixo da água gelada, tentando livrar-se de vez da imagem assustadora de Melanie, com os olhos vidrados e sem vida. Suspirando pesadamente, o garoto se levantou, mirando a sua imagem no espelho, com os cabelos encharcados, pingando água. Passou a mão na franja, tirando os fios da testa, irritado consigo mesmo por ficar tão impressionado com um maldito sonho... No entanto, assim que completou o movimento com o braço, uma fisgada lhe chamou a atenção, e foi com ansiedade que ele retirou a camisa, revelando um leve ferimento no ombro direito, com pequenos furos, tingidos de vermelho sangue, como se uma ave de garras afiadas houvesse pousado ali.

* * *

Fazia apenas alguns minutos que o dia tinha amanhecido, a grande maioria das pessoas do castelo, ainda dormiam, somente alguns poucos faziam questão de levantar cedo em pleno sábado... No salão comunal dividido pelas quatro garotas, juntamente com os aurores responsáveis por sua segurança, o clima era de amenidade, assim como no restante do colégio, naquela manhã de primavera.

- Hum... Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Estelar, assim que saiu de seu quarto.

- O que você faz acordada tão cedo? – Estranhou Ted, o único na sala.

- Hoje têm passeio pra Hogsmeade. – Sorriu.

- Sei... E só por isso madrugou, logo você, que odeia acordar cedo! O que está planejando fazer Estelar?

- Eu, planejando alguma coisa! – Debochou a menina. – Como pode pensar algo assim? Irmãozinho, melhor do que ninguém, você sabe o quanto eu sou um exemplo de bom comportamento.

- Sei, sei... Hum, quer saber? Eu estou adorando não ser mais o responsável por você, assim não tenho que me preocupar com as idéias malucas que você inventa. Mas é melhor ficar esperta. Não vai ser tão fácil assim enganar o Willians. – Avisou o rapaz risonho. – Se bem que, eu vou adorar ver-lo frustrar, mais uma vez, seja lá o que for, que você esteja pretendendo fazer.

- Eu vou dar um jeito no grandão dessa vez, sem problemas... – Afirmou confiante. – Então, o que está fazendo? Vai treinar? – Quis saber, vendo o irmão com roupas esportivas, enquanto segurava em uma das mãos um bastão em madeira. – Posso te acompanhar?

- Claro, pode sim. Mas eu não vou pegar leve com você, só porque é minha irmã... – Brincou, jogando para a garota o bastão que segurava.

- Feito. – Disse ela pegando o que lhe foi arremessado. - E eu prometo não deixar a sua cara mais feia do que já é... Afinal, não queremos correr o risco de você levar um chute da Sarah. – Piscou.

Ted sorriu, já havia se acostumado com as constantes piadas da irmã, a respeito do seu relacionamento com a Sonserina, que ainda continuava sendo algo escondido de todos, mesmo que Estelar tenha aconselhado o rapaz a fazer o contrário. Afinal, para ele, essa era uma situação bastante cômoda, porque o que menos estava disposto a fazer, no momento, era enfrentar o pai da Malfoy.

E como já estavam acostumados a fazer, Ted e Estelar, começaram umas séries de movimentos, de ataque e defesa, utilizando os bastões como arma, tal qual o ex-grifinório tinha aprendido na academia de aurores, e que posteriormente ensinou para a menina, que afinal de contas, sempre teve um certo talento para esse tipo de exercícios. No entanto, a seriedade do treino não perdurou por muito tempo... Assim que Ted desarmou a menina, ela subiu em um dos sofás espalhados pela sala, jogando-se em seguida sobre o rapaz, que se deixou cair ao chão, onde ambos, feito duas crianças, iniciaram a brincadeira que mais costumava irritar o pai deles. Brincar de "lutinha", não era exatamente o que o professor Lupin poderia considerar algo saudável, afinal, um dos dois sempre acabava saindo machucado.

- Pede clemência! – Falou Ted rindo, sentado sobre os joelhos da garota, enquanto lhe fazia cócegas.

- Não mesmo... – Respondeu a menina, sem fôlego.

- Pare de ser orgulhosa Estelar, você perdeu essa, se rende.

- Nunca. – Pontuou com a voz engasgada, já chorando de tanto rir.

- Aé, então eu vou...

- Mas que gracinha. – Cortou Sarah debochada, parada na porta de seu quarto, fazendo com que Ted se levantasse depressa, com os cabelos avermelhados, como se tivesse sido flagrado fazendo algo de errado. – Vocês estão parecendo duas crianças, por acaso não têm vergonha de se comportarem desse jeito? É totalmente ridículo como...

- Saraaaah... – Gritou Estelar correndo na direção da Sonserina, que sem tempo de reagir foi jogada ao chão com estrépito, quando a menina pulou em cima dela.

- Sai de cima Lupin. – Exasperou-se.

- Bom dia para você também cunhada. – Brincou. – E pare de agir como uma velha ranzinza, ou vai acabar ficando com a cara cheia de rugas. – Completou, enquanto beliscava as bochechas da outra.

- Já chega Estelar, deixa ela em paz. – Interferiu Ted, puxando a irmã. – Você está bem Sarah? – Perguntou lhe oferecendo a mão.

- Estou ótima. – Taxou mal humorada, ignorando a mão estendida do rapaz, levantando-se sozinha, para em seguida sair da sala, batendo a porta.

- Ih, Ted... Eu acho melhor você ir atrás dela. – Falou a Grifinória.

Com uma careta de reprovação para a irmã, o auror saiu da sala apressado, pedindo mentalmente para que a Sarah não estivesse muito chateada, afinal, tudo não passava de uma simples brincadeira. "Tomara que eles não briguem..." Pensou Estelar, se virando para sair, mas parando, assim que deu de frente com Pietro.

- Não é apropriado que você fique aqui na sala comum, vestida desse jeito. – Reprovou ele, encarando a garota, que ainda estava vestida com roupas de dormir, apenas com um roupão jogado por cima.

- Então porque não para de olhar! – Respondeu ela em tom casual, saindo do salão comum o quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

* * *

- Ei Sarah! – Chamou Ted, vendo a menina mais a frente. – Sarah.

- O quê? – Respondeu ríspida, se virando para o outro.

- Você ficou brava? Com aquilo? Era só...

- Uma brincadeira... É eu sei. Esquece. – Falou a menina de forma desinteressada.

O rapaz ficou observando a outra por um tempo. Não conseguiria dizer se essa estava mesmo brava ou não.

- O que foi?

- Nada, eu só não quero que você fique assim... – Falou o ex-grifinório, se aproximando da menina, sua intenção era de beijá-la.

- Sarah?

Imediatamente os dois se afastaram, olhando para quem os interrompera. Ted olhou com curiosidade beirando a irritação para o sonserino que os olhava.

- Hum... Oi Nott. – A sonserina olhou desconcertada para o garoto.

- As garotas falaram que você não estava mais lá no dormitório... Eu estava te procurando... – Falou alheio ao que o casal a sua frente, estaria fazendo.

- Er... É. Eu agora tenho que dividir um salão comum com mais três meninas... – Respondeu de forma simples.

- Por causa dos sonhos?

- É...

Ted olhou para o sonserino que ela chamara de Nott, não gostou do jeito com que ele olhava para Sarah.

- Então, vamos? – Falou o sonserino, sorrindo para a outra.

- Onde?

- Hoje é dia de visita a Hogsmeade, pensei que podíamos ir juntos, já que você tem que ficar enfiada naquele dormitório, achei que você merecia se divertir um pouco... – Falou colocando a mão no ombro dela.

- Não... Nott, menos. Bem menos... – Respondeu retirando a mão de seu ombro.

- É Nott, bem menos. – Falou Ted, se aproximando mais da menina, olhando sério para o outro.

- E você é... – Falou o sonserino, só agora reparando na presença de Ted.

- Ted Lupin. Auror responsável pela senhorita Malfoy. – Respondeu, endireitando sua postura.

- Hum... – Foi a única coisa que ele disse, encarando o outro com desdém.

- Então Nott, acho melhor não. Eu nem sei se vou até o vilarejo, a gente se vê durante as aulas ok? – A menina queria muito que o sonserino fosse embora.

- Hum... Tá bom. – Respondeu, era visível o seu descontentamento, mas ainda assim, ele se virou e saiu.

- Abusado esse seu amigo hein?

- Ele não é abusado...

- Não? Cheio de gracinhas... Te convidando para ir a Hogsmeade... – Reclamou o auror, visivelmente enciumado.

- E daí? Se você não reparou, para o resto do mundo, eu sou solteira, livre, leve e solta... – Alfinetou a garota, olhando de soslaio para Ted.

- Sarah... – Disse tentando assimilar o real sentido do comentário da garota. – Sarah, você sabe...

- É Ted, eu sei... Eu sei... – Respondeu sem muito interesse, saindo do corredor, deixando o auror, preocupado com o que se passava na mete da sonserina.

* * *

- Nossa nem... Como você está bonita. – Sorriu a corvinal.

- Ah, obrigada. – Respondeu igualmente risonha.

– Aonde vai vestida desse jeito? – Perguntou, avaliando o vestido florido que a outra usava.

- Como assim para onde eu vou? – Falou Estelar. – Hoje tem passeio para Hogsmeade, esqueceu?

- Ah, verdade, eu nem tinha me ligado nisso... Mas eu também não posso ir, tenho um monte de dever para fazer. – Explicou. – Você já fez os seus?

- Que nada, eu sempre acabo deixando para a última hora... Mas eu é que não vou ficar aqui trancada, e perder esse sol bonito que está fazendo lá fora. Deixa o dever para depois Kayla, e vem comigo para Hogsmeade.

- Não posso... – Suspirou. – Mas já que eu vou ficar aqui, posso dar uma adiantada nas suas tarefas, se você quiser.

- Tá brincando? – Surpreendeu-se.

- Não, to falando sério. Não custa nada...

- Oh, obrigada, você é um amor Kayla! – Tornou abraçando-a. – Pode pegar as cosas lá no meu quarto. Valeu mesmo! Bom, eu vou indo, trago alguma coisa para você da "Dedos-de-mel".

As garotas despediram-se, e a Grifinória saiu, ganhando rapidamente os corredores do castelo, com Pietro Willians invariavelmente, logo atrás, sempre atento aos passos da menina.

- Ei, Estelar! – Chamou.

- Ah, oi Gustavo. – Cumprimentou. – Hum... Você está meio pálido, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Quis saber preocupada.

- Não, não aconteceu nada. Você viu a Mel? – Disse apressado.

- A Melanie ainda está dormindo, mas posso chamar ela pra você. Te falaria para ir lá, mas a minha sombra ali, não vai deixar. – Concluiu indicando Willians parado a alguns passos deles.

- Tá ok. Eu falo com ela depois então.

- Certo. Até mais tarde.

- Até. – Despediu-se ele, acenando, já se virando para ir embora.

- Ele está estranho... – Comentou a garota em voz alta. – Você não acha? – Quis saber, dirigindo-se ao auror que lhe acompanhava.

- E como é que eu vou saber de algo assim? – Retrucou secamente.

- Nossa, quanta falta de gentileza... Vem, querido. – Falou ela, segurando em um dos braços do homem. – Eu te pago uma cerveja amanteigada, e quem sabe você não coloca um sorriso nesse eu rosto.

- Eu estou a serviço e não a passeio... Essa não é uma conduta adequada! – Respondeu, soltando o braço das mãos da garota. – Anda, vai indo na frente. – Ordenou sério, empurrando-a pelos ombros.

"Qual é o problema com esse cara? Ele nunca sorri, tá sempre de cara amarrada! Todos os outros são pelo menos simpáticos... Tsc, tô começando a me arrepender de ter trocado com a Sarah...". Pensou a menina insatisfeita, enquanto rumava para fora do castelo.

* * *

- Ei, Senhorita Belford! Vá mais devagar, não precisa correr tanto. – Falou Andrew, seguindo a lufa-lufa que ia à frente.

"Droga, eu dormi demais. Estou atrasada!" Pensava a garota, enquanto continuava correndo pelos corredores, até que, quase sem fôlego, chegou onde ficavam as carruagens, agora restando apenas algumas poucas, sendo essas as que levariam os últimos alunos até Hogsmeade. Olhando para os lados, ela procurava por Gustavo, seu namorado, com quem havia marcado de se encontrar ali, cerca de quase duas horas atrás. "Eu não acredito... Será que ela já foi?" Preocupou-se. "Tomara que ele não...".

- Mel! – Alguém chamou, interrompendo a sua linha de raciocínio, o que não a incomodou, afinal, conhecia muito bem o dono daquela voz.

Assim que a garota se virou na direção de quem a chamava, imediatamente, braços fortes a envolveram, tomando os seus lábios em um beijo arrebatador, roubando-lhe o pouco ar que restava, depois de sua corrida desenfreada até ali. Era bem verdade, que o namoro entre Melanie e Gustavo era um tanto quanto morno, sem volúpia, o rapaz era respeitoso demais, o que por vezes irritava a Lufa-lufa. No entanto, naquele momento, ela podia jurar que o dia tinha ficado repentinamente mais quente, e assim que o Grifinório se afastou, a menina precisou ainda de alguns segundos, até sentir que o mundo havia parado de girar tão rápido.

- Eu te amo! – Sussurrou o rapaz, com a testa encostada a da namorada.

- O que! – Surpreendeu-se ela, sentindo as batidas do seu coração passarem para um ritmo acelerado.

- Nada. – Pontuou. – Deixa pra lá...

- Ah...

Olhando para os lados, decepcionada, a garota ficou se perguntando desde quando tinha se deixado envolver daquela forma, e foi por pouco que não repetiu o que ele havia acabado de falar, talvez devesse, mas não tinha certeza, por que ele voltou atrás? Suspirando pesadamente ela voltou a encará-lo, notando o quanto o tranqüilo rapaz parecia inquieto.

- Gustavo você está bem? – Estranhou a garota. – Eu nunca te vi tão agitado. – Completou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Estou bem sim, só estava pensando que talvez, fosse melhor ficar no castelo hoje, sabe. – Falou, tentando ao máximo manter a calma. – Não temos nada para fazer em Hogsmeade, e também eu não acho seguro sair daqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Seguro? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Olha, esquece o que eu falei...- Suspirou. – Só vamos ficar aqui, eu e você, por favor. – Pediu ele.

- Tudo bem! Ficamos aqui então. – Sorriu. – Ah, Gustavo. – Chamou, segurando o rosto do Grifinório entre suas mãos, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não é!

- É, eu sei. – Tornou abraçando-a. – Mas não se preocupe, não existe nada que eu... Hum! – Gemeu assim que Melanie apoiou a mão em seu ombro direito.

- O que foi? – Quis saber alarmada.

- Nada não. – Respondeu endireitando a postura. – Acho que dormi de mau jeito, foi só. Vem, vamos para o salão comunal. – Desconversou. – Aposto que você acordou atrasada e veio direto pra cá, sem tomar café.

- Como você adivinhou! – Disse a menina fingindo surpresa.

De mão dadas, eles se viraram e voltaram para o castelo, bem na hora em que partia a última carruagem para o vilarejo. Aliviado, Gustavo levava a menina para o lugar que considerava ser o mais seguro, mesmo depois do incidente do baile, afinal, agora existiam ali profissionais, que ele tinha certeza de serem capazes de evitar qualquer tipo de ataque, caso fosse necessário. No entanto, já não poderia dizer o mesmo de Andrew Shaw, que deixava clara toda a sua imaturidade, por isso o Grifinório preferiu ficar, pois sabia que ali Melanie estaria à salva. "Até mesmo de mim...". Pensou ele melancólico, ao se lembrar mais uma vez do pesadelo daquela madrugada.

- E aí Shaw! – Cumprimentou o rapaz ao passar pelo auror, parado próximo da saída do colégio.

- Ué, porque estão voltando? – Perguntou confuso. – Não vão mais para Hogsmeade?

- Não, nós vamos ficar. – Tornou Gustavo.

- Ah... – Foi tudo que Andrew conseguiu responder, entretanto sem esconder a sua decepção.

* * *

O antes vilarejo de Hogsmeade, agora era uma agitada cidadezinha, cheia de casas e lojas, sempre movimentadas, principalmente em dias como aqueles, quando os estudantes de Hogwarts tinham a permissão para deixarem o colégio. De um lado a outro das ruas, os alunos caminhavam em grupos animados, cheios de sacolas de compras, que vinham principalmente das lojas "Dedos-de-mel" e "Gemialidades Weasley's". Durante os anos, muitos outros estabelecimentos, bares e restaurantes, foram inaugurados ali, entretanto, os antigos e tradicionais tal como o "Três vassouras", ainda eram os mais concorridos.

Dentro da famosa taberna, Ted e Sarah, estavam sentados em uma das mesas mais afastadas, conversando alheios ao falatório das outras pessoas.

- Sarah, você tem certeza? – Falou o rapaz inseguro.

- Ted, eu já disse... Vai ficar me amolando com isso agora?

- Mas é que...

- Mas é o que? Foi pelo que a sua irmã disse? Deixa isso pra lá, o que a Estelar diz, só se aplica a ela... Quanto à hoje de manhã, eu já disse que aquilo foi só uma brincadeira... Não preciso que todos saibam o que está acontecendo entre a gente, o que me é importante, eu já tenho. – Concluiu, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Ted.

- Sarah, eu... - Começou a dizer o rapaz, segurando uma das mãos da menina a sua frente, mas ao ouvir o som alto da voz da irmã, distraiu-se. Ele olhou para os lados, até encontrá-la sentada em uma mesa localizada no centro do salão, junto com uma turma de pessoas, sendo eles, os principais responsáveis pela barulheira do lugar.

- Sarah... Eu acho melhor irmos para outro lugar. – Falou.

- TED! – Chamou a menina.

- Tarde demais... – Comentou a Sonserina.

- Oi gente! Ui, desculpe. – Disse ao esbarrar em uma cadeira. - Tudo certinho? – Cumprimentou.

- Por que você está falando desse jeito Estelar? O que você está bebendo? – Questionou Ted sério, ao reparar na fala mole da Grifinória. – Onde está o Willians?

- Ah, é só contar até três que ele... Ih, tá vendo! Ô ele aí ô. – Tornou apontando para o rapaz que parava junto a eles.

- Droga Pietro! Eu não acredito que você deixou ela beber desse jeito. – Exasperou-se o ex-grifinório.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou de forma indiferente.

- Ora, disso! – Taxou, estendendo à frente do auror, a caneca que retirou das mãos da menina. – Isso aqui é Wisky de fogo.

- Impossível! Vi quando ela pegou cerveja amanteigada e... Merda! – Resmungou ao provar a bebida.

- Como é que você deixou ela te enganar desse jeito? – Continuou a reclamar Ted. – Achei que fosse mais esper...

- É melhor não completar essa frase Lupin. – Ameaçou. – Além do mais, essa garota já é normalmente alterada, logo não tinha como perceber a diferença...

- Ei Sarah, eu acho que ele tá me ofendendo... – Cochichou Estelar, próxima ao ouvido da outra, e mesmo reprovando a atitude da Grifinória, nesse momento, Sarah foi incapaz de conter o riso de deboche que se formou.

- É o seu trabalho vigiá-la, você deveria...

- Meu trabalho! Não confunda as coisas... Sou auror e não babá! Se a sua irmã é capaz de fazer algo assim, a falha não é minha, e sim da sua educação. – Pontuou.

- Eu não vou aceitar que você ofenda a minha família, Willians! – Exaltou-se Ted.

- Ah, por Merlin! Vocês são dois chatos, certinhos e caretas, to de saco cheio disso... – Reclamou Estelar, chamando a atenção de ambos para si. – Vem Sarah, me acompanha até o banheiro. – Chamou, no entanto, já arrastando a menina, sem dar-lhe a chance de protestar, deixando para trás os dois aurores, que continuavam a trocar farpas.

Assim que entraram no banheiro, Sarah se soltou da outra, visivelmente insatisfeita, deixando que a Grifinória se sentasse no chão, sem se importar.

- Você é uma vergonha, sabia! Se não agüenta beber, não deveria nem começar...

- Ah, fala sério! Eu já estou cheia dessa merda... Não agüento mais esse encosto do Pietro, grudado em mim o tempo todo. Ele só atrasa o meu lado!

- E encher a cara é realmente, uma ótima opção de se resolver as coisas...

- Pelo menos assim fica tudo mais engraçado. – Sorriu.

- Quer saber! Eu deveria deixar você aqui sozinha, aliais é isso que eu vou fazer. Nem sei por que estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui, por que você não...

- Ih cacete! Eu to muito bêbada. – Cortou a outra.

- Sério! E você só reparou agora? – Ironizou.

- É sim, to muito doida... To até vendo a Sophie. – Completou apontando para uma das janelas.

Sarah teria retrucado, mas ao se virar, também pode ver a Corvinal do lado de fora da janela, às olhando com o seu costumeiro risinho estampado no rosto. A Sonserina se adiantou, indo até a janela, assim que Sophie se afastou, tendo tempo de ver a menina andando calmamente, em meio aos pulinhos, rumo a saída da pequena cidade.

- Vamos atrás dela! – Disse Estelar ao seu lado, assustando-a.

- Ficou doida! Nós não...

- Ah, dá um tempo! Sai da frente.

A grifinória empurrou Sarah para o lado, para em seguida subir em uma das pias, pulando a janela logo depois, indo cair sentada do lado de fora.

- Nossa, que doidera... Tá tudo rodando. – Comentou aérea, enquanto tentava se levantar.

- Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender disso mais tarde. – Afirmou Malfoy, ao também chegar do lado de fora. – Anda, levanta daí, ou nós não vamos alcançar a Malfatini.

- Ah, oi Sarah. – Sorriu.

Rolando os olhos, a Sonserina sacou a varinha, movimentando-a rapidamente, produzindo uma luz lilás que atingiu em cheio a testa da outra, que voltou a cair sentada.

- Ei, por que você fez isso? – Reclamou.

- Porque você estava bêbada, e desse jeito não iria servir pra nada, não que vá fazer alguma diferença agora, mas pelo menos está sóbria.

- Muito gentil da sua parte cunhadinha... – Resmungou, fazendo a outra torcer o nariz.

A sonserina não respondeu, se dirigiu para onde Sophie rumara, Estelar fez o mesmo.

- Ei Sarah, pra onde será que ela ta indo? Será que é para Hogwarts?

- Não sei... Mas aquele caminho... Ela tá indo para a casa dos gritos...

Paradas mais atrás, as duas viram a menina entrar na casa, sorrateira, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Merda! E agora? A gente segue ela? – Falou Sarah, olhando para a outra.

- Claro!

- Espera! – A sonserina impediu a outra, puxando-a pelo braço. – E se ela não estiver sozinha? E se os que mataram o Dragon estiverem lá?

- A gente bate neles!

Sarah revirou os olhos, mas não recuou, entrariam lá, não iria perder a oportunidade de falar com Sophie.

- Ok, Lupin, mas vamos fazer isso de forma sensata.

- Tá bom... – Respondeu um tanto descontente.

Elas caminharam tentando ao máximo não chamar a atenção de ninguém, chegando de fato a entrada da casa dos gritos. Com cautela, adentrara a casa, olhando os primeiros cômodos, constatando que não havia ninguém.

- Para onde ela foi? – Sussurrou Estelar, olhando ao redor, tentando ouvir algo.

- Não sei... Talvez ela tenha ido para Hogwarts... – Respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Não vamos perder tempo, eu não a sinto aqui. Vamos para o colégio então.

- Tudo bem.

- Ei! – Falou alguém atrás das meninas.

Quando as duas se viraram, com as varinhas em punho, se depararam com o professor Daniel Power olhando para as duas curioso.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou olhando delas para as varinhas.

- Professor? – Estelar olhou desconfiada para o homem.

- Nós vimos a Sophie Malfatini entrando aqui! – Explicou a Sonserina, urgente.

- Como? – Falou, abaixando as varinhas delas.

- É! A Sophie! Que sumiu do hospital! – Concluiu Estelar.

O professor olhou intrigado para as meninas, estava estampado na cara dele, a descrença nas palavras delas.

- Meninas, vocês não deviam estar aqui. Onde estão os aurores que acompanham vocês? – Perguntou, pegando-as pelo braço, para levá-las para fora.

- Não! Ela entrou aqui! Só Merlin sabe quando nós vamos encontrá-la novamente! – Gritou a grifinória. – Me larga! – Ela se debateu com violência, tentando se livrar do professor, que com dificuldade de segura-las, uma vez que as duas agora se debatiam, as soltou.

- Vocês não estão pensando com clareza! – Gritou o professor - Não tem Sophie nenhuma aqui!

- Claro que tem! Ela entrou aqui! – Esbravejou Estelar, olhando para os lados. – E ela vai fugir!

Com esforço, ela ouviu algo, vindo de um cômodo acima da casa, sem pensar duas vezes, correu. Sarah olhou para a garota, mas correu também, ela poderia ter visto ou ouvido algo.

- Voltem aqui! – Gritou Daniel correndo também.

Estelar subiu um nível, o segundo andar continha quartos, alguns entre abertos, portas caídas, mas a menina rumou para uma, ao fim do corredor. Fechada. Uma luz esverdeada saída pelas frestas da porta. Ao ver isso, Sarah parou imediatamente, aquela luz, era idêntica ao seu sonho.

- Sarah? O que foi? – Gritou a outra, ao vê-la parada. No momento em que elas pararam, o professor as alcançou.

- Vamos volt... – Ele não completou a frase, olhando fixamente para a porta. Ignorando as garotas, ele caminhou, parando diante dela, lentamente ergueu sua mão, fixando-a na maçaneta, a qual girou rapidamente. Um _clic_ foi ouvido, e lentamente a porta foi se abrindo.

- Não! – A sonserina gritou, desabando no chão.

Estelar olhava curiosa, esperando o que veria detrás daquela porta.

- Isso é um sonho! Isso é um sonho! NÃO É REAL! – Sarah gritava, com as mãos pressionadas contra a própria cabeça. A outra correu até ela, parecia que a menina estava surtando. No momento em que a grifinória se virou para ir até ela, ouviu a porta se fechando. Quando se virou rapidamente, viu que o professor já não estava mais lá.

Indecisa se ia atrás do professor ou até Sarah, ela ponderou por um tempo, mas decidiu socorrer a outra, pois essa gritava como se estivesse sob tortura.

A intensidade dos gritos era absurda, que por um momento a garota apostou que alguém ouviria lá de fora, tentou falar, trazer a outra para a razão, mas não surtia efeito, a menina se levantou, tinha que tira-la dali, mas para isso precisaria da ajuda do professor, pegou sua varinha e rumou até a porta.

Tentou a maçaneta, mas não abriu, fez força, e nada. Começou a se irritar, e com isso tentou o feitiço que abria trancas. Mas nada aconteceu. Esmurrou a porta, chutou, gritou, nada aconteceu. Decidida se afastou para lançar um Bombarda na porta, mas não foi necessário, já que a mesma se abriu. Daniel saiu de lá, com o cabelo jogado no rosto, desalinhado, sua varinha estava em mãos, e rapidamente a ergueu, lançando um feitiço impronunciado que passou de raspão no braço da grifinória.

A menina ia esbravejar, mas não teve tempo, pois o homem já investia contra ela, lançando outros feitiços, ela começou a correr, indo até Sarah para puxá-la, essa que havia se calado quando Daniel aparecera, porém enquanto corria, a Grifinória começou a se sentir zonza, um cheiro forte emanava do quarto, era um cheiro que ela conhecia de algum lugar, sua cabeça começou a latejar de forma insuportável, encostada na parede, escorregou por essa indo de encontro ao chão. O professor arfava, ergueu a varinha, mirando na menina.

- Não! Eu não sou igual a você! – Gritou Sarah, se levantando rapidamente. A menina lançou um feitiço em direção ao professor. - Serpensortia! – Uma enorme cobra foi em direção ao homem, se enrrolando ao seu corpo.

Aquele cheiro, o barulho, a gritaria tudo estava ecoando por seu corpo. Parecia que havia alguém martelando sua cabeça... Seu corpo começou a estremecer, já não era mais capaz de dominar suas ações agora.

A cobra apertava com intensidade o corpo do professor, iria começar a quebrar ossos em breve, mas não o fez, o feitiço simplesmente se desfez, transformando-a em fumaça. O urro da grifinória sobrepôs qualquer outro barulho, chamando a atenção para si, com as pupilas dilatadas, ela se ergueu, rangendo os dentes, e voou encima do homem. Ela não havia se transformado em lobisomem, mas agia como tal, mordeu o braço do professor com vontade, esse que se debatia tentando se soltar.

- Expelliarmus! – Gritou a sonserina, quando o professor ergueu a varinha para atingir Estelar. A menina também arfava, porém um sorriso de satisfação pairava em seu rosto. – Estu...

- Expelliarmus! – Gritou alguém atrás delas, desarmando Sarah.

A menina foi imobilizada por braços firmes, por mais que ela se debatesse, não conseguia se soltar. Mais outros dois homens passaram por eles e foram até Estelar que mordia Daniel e com muita dificuldade, retiraram a menina de cima do outro, que tinha o braço ensangüentado.

- Senhoritas Lupin e Malfoy! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Gritou Mcgonagall quando as duas foram levadas para fora da casa dos gritos. – Por Merlin! – Exclamou, quando viu o braço do professor Power.

- É ele! É ele! – Gritava Sarah descontrolada, sendo firmemente segurada por seu pai.

Já Estelar estava mais para o lado, agachada ao chão, quieta. Ao seu lado estava seu pai.

As garotas não haviam percebido, mas quase uma hora completa havia se passado desde que elas entraram no banheiro do três vassouras, quando os dois aurores deram por falta delas, e não as encontraram no banheiro, fizeram uso do feitiço de rastreamento posto em ambas, porém quando eles chegaram à casa dos gritos, essa se encontrou selada de tal foram que nem mesmo os dois juntos conseguiram abrir, não restando outra opção, se viram obrigados a soar o alarme, chamando reforço, e somente após a união de alguns professores mais os aurores, que fora possível entrar na casa, fazendo com que se deparassem com as duas alunas atacando o professor.

- Que estranho. – Cochichou Neville para Hermione, eles estavam mais atrás, o professor fazia um curativo no braço de Daniel. – A Estelar está muito calada, e a Sarah não para de falar... Nem parecem elas... – Observou, fazendo com que a professora as olhasse, também estranhando o comportamento de ambas. Não pareciam elas.

- Me digam como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Mcgonagall.

Assim que o local fora vistoriado, elas foram levadas para o castelo, por mais que Sarah esbravejasse que Sophie entrara na casa, nada fora encontrado. Nem sinal da menina, muito menos da tal luz esverdeada. Já Estelar estranhamente calada, só concordava com tudo o que a outra fala.

Já na sala da diretora, as meninas acompanhadas de seus pais e alguns aurores relatavam o que haviam vivenciado, ao que parecia suas personalidades haviam voltado ao normal, o que aumentava o estranhamento daqueles que as observavam.

- Eu já disse! Ele nos atacou! Fez alguma coisa com a gente! – Falou Estelar urgente.

- Lupin. Você estava bêbada. Como você pode afirmar isso? – Questionou Pietro Willians de extremo mau humor.

Ted ia responder a isso, mas parou quando Sarah se manifestou.

- Eu já disse que fiz um feitiço para deixá-la sóbria! – Argumentou também de mau humor.

- Onde vocês estavam que não fizeram nada! Isso é inadmissível! – Gritou Draco Malfoy pela quarta vez só naquela última hora.

- Malfoy! Não recomece essa discussão! – Falou Mcgonagall, que por mais que concordasse que fora irresponsabilidade dos aurores, sabia que do jeito que Draco estava, só iria arrumar mais problemas.

- Mas ele nos atacou! Aquele cheiro! Eu sempre soube que ele... – As palavras de Estelar sumiram em meio à gritaria. Novamente a confusão se instalou na sala, eles não haviam conseguido ter uma conversa, só discutiam, cada um com seus argumentos, sem se importar com os outros.

- Diretora. – Falou Daniel entrando na sala. Imediatamente a balburdia parou, as duas meninas olharam fixamente para ele.

- Professor Power, acho que o senhor talvez possa nos esclarecer alguns pontos...

- Olha, eu estou disposto a não levar isso a diante, sei que elas estavam abaladas, não imagino que as duas tenham me atacado com essa intenção. Então vamos esquecer isso. – Falou calmamente, sorrindo para a diretora, que lhe retribuiu com um singelo aceno de cabeça.

As duas garota se olharam, descrentes com o discurso dissimulado do professor. Ele fizera parecer que elas eram as culpadas, e não o contrário.

Malfoy olhou o professor de cima a baixo, com desdém, ao que parecia ele também questionava essa posição benévola do homem.

* * *

- Hurg! Eu não acredito que ele acabou saindo como a vítima! – Reclamou Estelar, andando de um lado para o outro, visivelmente contrariada.

A notícia já havia se espalhado, na segunda feira, toda Hogwarts já sabia do ataque ao professor. Porém o que irritava a menina, era o fato da versão do professor fosse a espalhada, e não a verdadeira, a que ela havia vivido.

- Mas Estelar, do jeito que ele contou a história, e do jeito que ele voltou... Parecia mesmo que vocês tinham atacado ele...

- Mel! Eu já te contei a história! Ele atacou a gente primeiro! A Sarah pirou quando ele... E cadê a Sarah?- Falou olhando ao redor. – Ted, cadê a Sarah? – Perguntou ao seu irmão que estava sentado perto da lareira.

- O Malfoy a levou. – Disse sem muita emoção.

- Pra onde?

- Não sei... Ele só disse que ia fazer o que os aurores do ministério não eram capazes de fazer... – Respondeu dando de ombros.

A grifinória olhou seu irmão por um tempo, mas logo se voltou para a outra, narrando pela décima vez o que havia acontecido da casa dos gritos, sendo ouvida também por Andrew e Kayla.

- Sarah, você vai aprender sim!

- Mas pai!

- Sem mais! – Esbravejou Draco, puxando a filha pelo braço, corredor a fora.

Malfoy sabia que aqueles fatos, estavam ligados a feitiços metais, primeiro os sonhos, depois o ataque a Daniel, sua intenção era ensinar a sua filha como se proteger desses ataques, nem que fosse na marra. Já que o ministério e seus aurores incompetentes, eram incapazes de fazê-lo.

- Para pai! Isso não é justo!

- Malfoy o que está acontecendo?

Se Draco não parasse, derrubaria Hermione Granger que estava vindo na direção contraria.

- Não é da sua conta Granger. – Falou ríspido, passando pela professora, puxando a filha, que protestava avidamente.

- Solte-a Malfoy! Você esta machucando sua filha!

- Já disse que isso não é da sua conta! – Gritou nervoso, se virando para a mulher.

- Solte-a! O que você vai fazer com ela? – Disse enfrentando o olhar ameaçador do outro.

- Ele quer que eu aprenda oclumência! Mas eu não quero fazer isso sozinha! Ele só quer ensinar para mim! – Gritou Sarah, olhando para a professora, como se pedisse ajuda.

Hermione olhou para a menina, porém rapidamente desviou seu olhar para Malfoy. Descrente do que ouvia.

- Você pretendia ensinar oclumência só para a sua filha? Como você pode ser tão egoísta? – Esbravejou puxando Sarah das mãos dele.

- Egoísta? Eu só estou cuidando do que é meu! – Gritou, tentando pegar a menina novamente, porém essa estava atrás da professora, o que dificultava para Draco.

- Você sabe melhor que ninguém que esses ataques mentais são muito perigosos! Como você pode escolher ensinar só a sua filha a se defender? E deixar outras três meninas correndo perigo?

- Não me interessa! Que cada um cuide de seus filhos!

- E como pais trouxas podem oferecer esse tipo de cuidado? Só por elas não terem um pai que domine oclumência, elas merecem ser discriminadas? Não! Você como professor devia perceber que é seu dever ensiná-las! – A professora não acreditava no que o professor estava dizendo. Era desumano. – Como pai, você devia saber o quanto é doloroso ter um filho machucado! Você sabe disso! E mesmo assim, é incapaz de se sensibilizar com isso? Você é um monstro!

- Eu não sou um monstro. – Pontuou sério.

- Você parece seu pai. Só se importando consigo, se olhar ao redor.

- Eu não sou um monstro. Você não me conhece Granger, não fale sobre mim.

- Você também não me conhece, mas me critica o tempo todo.

- É diferente.

- Não. Não é. – Seu olhar, pela primeira vez, intimidou o olhar gélido do professor, ele viu uma determinação tipicamente grifinória, que a mulher nunca demonstrara tão bravamente em sua presença.

- Eu desprezo a sua coragem Granger. – Suspirou, se dando por vencido. – Mas você não está errada. – Terminou a frase, saindo.

Hermione olhou o homem se afastar em silêncio. Não compreendia as atitudes mais do que contraditórias do homem.

- Obrigada professora... – Falou Sarah, atrás dela.

- De nada querida. – Sorriu amavelmente. Olhando a menina se dirigir a direção contrária a que o pai tomara.

* * *

**N/A(Bárbara): **Bom, primeiramente, pedindo desculpas por atualizar no sábado e não na sexta... Não deu ontem porque passei o dia inteiro na rua... Foi Mal.

**N/A (Ariene): **Então gente! Aí está mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que tenham gostado, afinal nós nos divertirmos o escrevendo. Agora me digam, o que foi aquilo na casa dos gritos heim! E o sonho do Gustavo! Agora ele também está marcado, o que isso quer dizer! Muito, muito bizarro... Mas maldades e esquisitices à parte, até que tem umas cenas bem divertidas nesse capítulo. É sério, eu sempre me pego rindo quando releio a parte em que a Estelar está bêbada, só se dando conta disso quando vê a Sophie... (rs)

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **É, eu gosto desse capítulo... (Não tanto um que virá... ) Mas eu gosto... Agora, que é estranho elas terem atacado o Daniel... Isso foi... Será mesmo que o Daniel é mal? Ou será que as duas estão loucas? Quantas perguntas ficam no ar agora né? Huhuhuhuhu... Sei como é ruim ficar na expectativa, afinal eu também sou leitora de fics.. Mas vocês vão ter que esperar bastante para ter as respostas...

**N/A (Ariene)²: **Seguinte povo, enquanto o ganhador do nosso último bolão não se decide a respeito da cena que quer, nós lançamos aqui mais um desafio. Como eu já disse em um spoiler passado, mais algumas pessoas vão morrer durante a fic, e agora cabe a vocês tentarem adivinhar quem será a PRIMEIRA. As regras são bem simples: Cada pessoa só pode "chutar" um personagem e em caso de empate, valerá a resposta da pessoa que postou primeiro, e lembrem-se, o prêmio desse novo bolão será o mesmo que o anterior. Então, é isso aí. Boa sorte a todos!

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Jorge: **Pois é Jorge, agora as atualizações da fic são de 15 em 15 dias, devido as diversas outras coisas, como trabalho e faculdade, que eu e Bárbara temos que dar conta... Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico feliz! E sim, são exatamente dessas quatro garotas que a profecia se refere. Já as respostas para as suas outras perguntas, bom, só lendo mesmo para saber... E é sério, eu sempre fui muito a favor da Sarah e do Ted, por isso dizer que fico feliz com esses dois finalmente juntos é pouco. Mas para ser sincera, eu duvido muito que qualquer outra pessoa além do próprio Ted, vai ter a chance de usufruir da melhora no humor da Sarah(Bárbara: Tenho que concordar plenamente com isso! Só o Ted consegue fazer a Sarah sorrir que nem menina boba...).

**Ciça: **Ficou com medo dos sonhos! Pois é, eu também... Me lembro de quando nós jogamos isso e a Tamelyn (Jogadora da Melanie), veio contando no dia seguinte que não conseguiu dormir direito pensando nos sonhos das personagens. E meu bem, fique calma... Não tem pq ficar tão nervosa agora, afinal nós nem começamos a contar os fatos realmente sérios... Certo, nada de pânico, ao menos a Sarah e o Ted se acertaram. Viu coisas boas também acontecem! E sim, sim... Concordo com você, a Estelar precisa de um par romântico, o lance é encontrar alguém "macho" o suficiente para aturar a peça... rsrsrsrsrsrs.

**Howke: **Hahahahahahaha... Estou morrendo de rir do seu comentário. É sério, o que você tem contra o Ted? Coitadinho do meu personagem... (Sim, tanto a Estelar quanto o Ted são meus personagens) E poxa vida, ao menos agora vc sabe de quem a profecia falava, já é alguma coisa, não concorda! E apesar de me darem medo, eu tbm gosto dos sonhos, e posso te garantir que cada um deles tem o seu significado.

**Tamelyn: **Já te disse outras vezes, mas não custa repetir... A sua cara de pânico na hora em que estávamos jogando isso foi hilária!

**Incubus - Beyond The Unknown**

_Noite perfeita_  
_A lua lustra luminoso_  
_Mas coberto com sangue_  
_Porque esta é uma noite má_  
_Chamadas para um sinal_  
_É o que invoco quando estou meditando_  
_As almas do além_  
_Está os ouvindo chamando_

_Objetos comoventes_  
_Sons sinistros no ar_  
_Nervos enrijecem_  
_Propriedade de mãos apertado_  
_Você pode sentir isto respondendo em todos lugares_  
_Os investigadores estão contentes_  
_Pensando que eles estão ouvindo_  
_A voz do amado deles/delas_

_Além do desconhecido_  
_Espectro poderoso_  
_Rodeando_  
_É isto um sonho_  
_Ou é isto verdadeiro_  
_Além do desconhecido_

_Comunicação começada pelo corpo encarnado_  
_Do líder espiritual_  
_São feitas perguntas, resposta correto_  
_Mas eles não sabem os reais horrores_  
_Atrás do espírito do morto_

_Cerimônia terminou agora_  
_Parentes partiram em satisfação_  
_Sabendo que ele está descansando em paz eterna_

_[Conduza]_

_Dias passaram_  
_Então havia um batendo à porta_  
_Viva na carne_  
_O perdendo para aquele que já estava morto_  
_Recordações que voltam_  
_Percebendo o que eles ouviram_  
_Estava nada mais que uma força maligna_  
_Lhes falando nada mais que mentiras_


	22. Capítulo 21 Altos e Baixos

**Capítulo 21 – Altos e Baixos**

_"Esse aqui é meu lugar_

_Desci até o inferno e consegui voltar_

_Estou de volta, estou aqui_

_Atravessei o deserto mais sobrevivi_

_Altos e baixos_

_A sorte vai e vem_

_Altos e baixos_

_Não é diferente pra ninguém..."_

É engraçado como as flores ficam ainda mais bonitas e vibrantes, quando estão na reta final de sua jornada, no último mês da primavera... Aquela sempre foi a sua estação favorita, adorava ficar nos jardins de Hogwarts só para observar o espetáculo de cores que ali se formava, e talvez por isso, estivesse se sentindo um tanto quanto melancólica, já que logo teria que se levantar para ir até uma das torres, onde assistiria à mais uma aula naquele dia, que por mais que fosse uma das suas melhores matérias, ainda preferia ficar ao ar livre do que no ambiente fechado e por vezes sufocante da sala de aula da professora Sibila. Ao som do sinal, Kayla se levantou, despedindo-se de uma lebre próxima a ela, e em seguida rumou de volta para o castelo, sentindo o seu coração apertado, lhe passando uma estranha sensação de medo, por mais que não soubesse o por quê.

À porta da sala, a menina lançou a marca na sua mão um olhar contrariado, afinal, já havia tentado os mais variados feitiços, mas nada parecia capaz de apagar ou esconder o desenho da runa estampado ali. Suspirando pesadamente, ela entrou na sala, aspirando o cheiro do incenso que mais gostava, rosa branca, o que a deixou satisfeita.

- Oh, meus queridos, vamos... Entrem, entrem. – Chamou a professora. – Vamos tomar um chá. – Sorriu. – E depois, quando todos acabarem, vamos ler as borras um dos outros e...

- Mas professora, nós já fizemos isso antes... – Falou um dos alunos.

- Sim é verdade, mas algo me diz que temos que fazer de novo. E meu querido, quando isso acontece não se pode ignorar. – Explicou a senhora com voz etérea.

De um em um, Trelawney serviu o chá, apressando os estudantes a beberem, estava ansiosa como não se sentia a anos... E tão logo as xícaras esvaziaram as leituras, ou tentativas delas, começaram, enchendo a sala de um falatório animado, afinal, tentar adivinhar que figuras haviam se formado na borra ao fundo do objeto de porcelana era divertido. Caminhando de uma forma quase espectral entre os rapazes e garotas, a professora seguia os auxiliando, até que finalmente chegou à mesa da Corvinal, que revirava sua xícara, com uma expressão confusa e intrigada.

- Me deixe olhar para você... – Pediu a senhora, pegando das mãos de Kayla o objeto, porém logo o largando sobre a mesa assustada. – Ô céus! Céus... – Exclamou alto, chamando a atenção de todos. – Minha criança... – Suspirou, segurando a garota pelos ombros. – Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

- Como assim? Sente pelo que? – Assustou-se a menina.

- Vê? – Perguntou pegando a xícara e mostrando-a para a corvinal. – Você tem uma espada atravessando uma cruz, o que significa que passará por uma batalha de grande provação e sacrifícios, mas isso não é o pior... Ah não, não é. – Falou ao ver a expressão descrente da outra. – A sua luz vai se apagar... Para sempre. Está vendo a vela invertida? É isso que significa. Eu realmente sinto muito, é um destino cruel de mais para alguém como você...

- Mas professora o que isso... – Começou, no entanto sendo interrompida pelo sinal que anunciava o final da aula.

- Muito bem, estão dispensados. Vão, vão o que estão esperando. – Disse Sibila apressada.

Kayla ainda tentou fazer a sua pergunta, mais foi impossível, já que a professora praticamente expulsou todos os alunos da sala, sem a menor intenção de perder mais algum segundo do seu tempo. E assim que se viu finalmente sozinha, a mulher sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e chorou. Olhando para as suas mãos vazias, chorou por toda a sua impotência diante do futuro, afinal, do que adiantava saber o que aconteceria se nada podia fazer para evitar, o destino já estava traçado, e a ela, mais uma vez, só restava a posição de expectadora.

Durante todo aquele dia, a garota ainda ficou se perguntando o que a professora quis dizer com "A sua luz vai se apagar...", mas não conseguiu chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Ao que parecia, a sua angústia de manhã tinha um fundamento, afinal, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Por isso agora, mesmo depois de tantas horas, após mais uma aula frustrada de oclumência, ela estava sentada no salão comunal olhando para a xícara, realmente preocupada, tentando enxergar ali alguma resposta.

- Está vendo? Aqui ô, tem uma cruz, uma vela ao contrário e uma espada também... – Explicou, indicando os desenhos na borra do chá, para a menina ao seu lado.

- Sinceramente Kayla, eu não estou vendo nada, para mim isso tudo aí não passa de uma mancha. – Falou a lufa-lufa.

- Mas está bem aqui, olha direito. – Insistiu.

- Isso tudo é uma completa perda de tempo. – Interferiu Malfoy por de trás de seu livro, sentada em uma poltrona. – Esse tipo de ciência não é segura... Ou você é ingênua ou muito burra por se deixar levar dessa forma. O que aquela mulher maluca fala não merece...

- Ai nem, não fala assim... Isso é sério. – Cortou, fazendo a sonserina rolar os olhos, impaciente. – Tenho certeza que ela não falou essas coisas por acaso, por isso eu tenho que saber o que...

- Você está surtando Kayla, fica calma! – Pontuou a garota de cabelos róseos.

- Eu não posso ficar calma. A minha luz vai apagar. – Afirmou aflita, mesmo sem ter a menor idéia do que isso significava.

- Ah, tenha a santa paciência. – Exasperou-se Melanie, se levantando.

- Mas que coisa... – Resmungou Estelar, saindo de dentro de seu quarto. – Qual é o problema? Por que todo esse escândalo? – Quis saber, esfregando os olhos, com uma nítida expressão de sono. – Eu quero dormir, poxa vida.

- A professora Trelawney disse que a luz vai apagar! – Explicou Kayla aflita.

- E qual é o problema da luz apagar? E só acender ela de novo... – Comentou a grifinória de forma simples, fazendo as outras duas rirem.

- Mas você não está entendendo Estelar! Tem a espada, a vela e também a cruz, está tudo aqui ô! Vocês precisam me ajudar... O que eu vou fazer? E se...

- Me dá isso aqui! – Falou a filha do professor Lupin, enquanto bocejava.

Estelar puxou a xícara das mãos da corvinal, e sob o olhar surpreso das outras meninas, principalmente de Kayla, ela enviou a mão dentro do objeto espalhando a borra para todos os lados.

- Pronto. Agora não tem espada, cruz, ou seja lá o que for que estava desenhado aí, problema resolvido. – Sorriu, devolvendo a xícara. - Boa noite. – Completou, se virando para voltar ao quarto.

- Hum, obrigada. Eu acho... – Disse a corvinal, fazendo uma careta de dúvida.

E sem se conter, Melanie e Sarah caíram na gargalhada, afinal, aquele tinha sido um jeito bem simples de resolver o problema, se é que existia algum...

* * *

Aquele era um dia de comemoração no ministério da magia, porque finalmente, depois de quatro meses de um árduo trabalho, as investigações acerca do ataque a Hogwarts, eram concluídas com sucesso... Em uma operação discreta, no entanto grandiosa, aurores e inomináveis uniram forças, preparando uma emboscada perfeita, que resultou na prisão dos culpados, que após a retirada dos disfarces, se mostraram ser o avô e a mãe do aluno Peter Dragon, encontrado morto à poucos meses atrás. Na verdade, já fazia algum tempo que ambos estavam sendo vigiados, enquanto se misturavam aos trouxas, planejando uma fuga do país, que prontamente foi frustrada no momento certo.

Detidos e levados para o ministério, os interrogatórios começaram, gerando alvoroço nas pessoas que o acompanhavam, já que como revelou a poção "Veritasserum" juntamente com a investigação mental, as suspeitas foram confirmadas, o que de certa forma chocou a todos, afinal, aquelas pessoas foram capazes de torturar e matar um membro da própria família. Além é claro, de usarem maldições imperdoáveis, como "Imperius" para induzir antigos comensais a participarem de suas atrocidades.

Uma vez no esconderijo da dupla, um acervo de livros e os mais variados artefatos de magia negra foram encontrados, o que tornou possível entender alguns pontos ainda nebulosos sobre o ataque, assim como a questão dos dementadores, que foram atraídos para o local através de uma pequena caixa, contendo um número incontável de terríveis lembranças, como uma tenebrosa penseira.

Entretanto, como uma medida de segurança, foi decido que a vigilância sobre Kayla, Melanie, Estelar e Sarah continuaria, afinal estava claro um interesse especial sobre elas. Isso sem contar, que ainda faltava entender o que tinha acontecido com Sophie Malfatini, sendo esse o único ponto de dúvida, já que não havia nada sobre a garota na lembrança dos parentes de Peter.

O Senhor Weasley, ministro da magia, fez pessoalmente um pronunciamento, prestando contas a população, explicando tudo o que tinha acontecido, deixando evidente a sua tristeza de que ainda existissem pessoas como aquelas, capazes de qualquer coisa por poder, como os próprios haviam afirmado.

Uma vez que os culpados foram mandados para Azkaban, se deu por encerrado o caso, devolvendo de fato a tranqüilidade as pessoas, que agora se sentiam seguras, uma vez que o ministério se mostrou totalmente capaz de resolver a crise, restabelecendo a tão apreciada paz.

* * *

Andando distraidamente pelos corredores do colégio, após ler pela enésima vez o pronunciamento do ministro no "Profeta Diário", Hermione se perguntava o motivo de ainda se sentir tão apreensiva, ao ponto de não conseguir dormir. O que na verdade nem era tão incomum assim, já que para ser sincera, havia anos que ela não fazia isso... Suspirando pesadamente a mulher continuou caminhando, tentando de alguma forma preencher o vazio de seu peito, instalado ali desde o dia em que o Lorde das Trevas caiu. "Não era para ter sido assim..." Pensava ela, melancólica, enquanto remoia mais uma vez aquela dor.

- Ah não... – Resmungou ao avistar o estagiário e auxiliar da diretora, se virando rapidamente, tentando se afastar antes que ele a notasse.

- Professora Granger. – Chamou o sorridente rapaz. "Tarde demais..." Lamentou-se em pensamento a mulher, afinal, o que menos queria naquele momento era alguém para a cortejar. Ela só queria ficar sozinha, será que isso era pedir demais?

- Boa noite, Senhor Mendes. – Cumprimentou, esforçando-se para ser educada.

- Boa noite. – Sorriu. – Que surpresa agradável encontrá-la por aqui essa hora... Não consegue dormir?

- Para falar a verdade, eu estava indo para o meu quarto agora fazer exatamente isso.

- Seu quarto? Mas eu achei que ele ficasse para o outro lado. – Disse com simplicidade.

- Bom, eu...

- Está tudo bem. – Interrompeu o aspirante a professor, com a voz descontraída. – Não tem porque ficar encabulada... Eu também tenho o costume de visitar a cozinha durante a noite, para ser sincero acabei de vir de lá agora. – Completou, mostrando os seus bolsos cheios de algumas guloseimas.

- Ah, é... Era, era isso mesmo que eu ia fazer. – Afirmou, aderindo a explicação do outro, sem intenção nenhuma de se explicar.

- Que bom que nos encontramos então. – Falou se aproximando. – Assim podemos dividir o que eu já peguei e você não precisa caminhar até lá... Tenho certeza de que podemos passar alguns momentos agradáveis juntos. – Sorriu galanteador, passando um de seus braços ao redor da cintura da mulher.

- Senhor Mendes. – Hermione alteou a voz, desviando-se habilmente das mãos dele. – Eu não acho que esse tipo de atitude seja aconselhável. Peço que me respeite, ou caso contrário eu vou...

- Hermione! – Chamou Neville, aproximando-se do casal. – Algum problema?

- De forma alguma professor Longbotton... Apenas um mal entendido. – Explicou Erick. – Se me dão licença, boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu secamente o professor de Herbologia.

- Obrigada Neville... – Agradeceu a mulher, enquanto via o outro se afastar rapidamente de onde estavam. - Eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer com ele... Não importa quantas vezes eu o repudie, ele simplesmente parece não querer entender. – Exasperou-se.

- Olha Mione, eu entendo que você não queira nada com esse rapaz. – Tornou compreensivo. – Mas não pode ficar assim para sempre...

- Do que você está falando? – Questionou confusa.

- Ora, já se passaram anos, e você continua com essa redoma ao seu redor, não deixando ninguém se aproximar, como se...

- Chega, eu não vou discutir esse assunto com você. – Pontuou ela virando-se, entretanto parando, quando seu amigo a segurou pelo braço, forçando que ela o encarasse.

- Ótimo, então não discuta se é isso que você quer... Mas não se arrependa depois, por deixar a vida passar diante os seus olhos sem vivê-la. – Falou Longboton com convicção. – Não faça isso com você mesma Mione, não pode se anular dessa forma... Ou você acha que o Harry e o Rony realmente ficariam felizes em vê-la assim?

- Eu não posso. – Sussurrou.

- É claro que pode! Presta atenção... – Suspirou já cansado de vê-la agir daquela forma. – Eu sei o quanto dói, mas você não foi a única que perdeu naquele dia, todos nós perdemos. Mas não é errado continuar vivendo, afinal foi pra isso que nós lutamos! E se você fizer isso, se desistir desse jeito, só vai fazer com que tudo tenha sido em vão, e você não vai querer isso não é mesmo!

- Não...

- Que bom. – Sorriu ele mais tranqüilo. – Então você promete pra mim, que não vai deixar a oportunidade de ser feliz passar, sem fazer nada?

- Prometo. Eu não vou deixar que tudo tenha sido em vão!

- Essa é a Mione que eu conheço. – Brincou, enquanto beijava a testa da amiga. – Nos vemos amanhã, boa noite. – Despediu-se.

- Boa noite Neville e obrigada. – Acenou, também tomando o caminho do seu quarto.

De alguma forma aquela conversa havia abrandado o seu coração, e agora ela sentia que poderia dormir mais tranqüila, sem se sentir culpada em continuar ali, quando os seus amigos não estavam. E pela primeira vez em anos, Hermione acreditou ser possível realmente ser feliz. "Quem diria que Neville um dia seria tão maduro e confiante!" Admirou-se ela, no entanto sem deixar de pensar o quanto aquilo era estranho, afinal, o professor dava conselhos para ela, que ele próprio não seguia, ou pelo menos parecia que não, já que ela nunca o havia visto na companhia de ninguém.

* * *

Com estrépito Ninfadora caiu no chão, após sair da lareira, assustando o professor de DCAT, que há instantes atrás, estava sentado em sua cama lendo.

- Credo, Ninfa! – Exclamou abaixando a varinha. – O que houve? O que veio fazer aqui a essa hora da noite? – Perguntou preocupado, enquanto ajudava a mulher a se levantar do chão.

- Como assim o que eu vim fazer aqui? Isso não é óbvio? – Falou vendo-o balançar negativamente a cabeça. – Eu vim comemorar ora essa! – Explicou. – Nós prendemos os culpados dos ataques, solucionamos o caso e eu ainda ganhei uma semana para ficar em casa... Isso não é o máximo! Por isso estou aqui.

- Por Merlin... – Suspirou o homem. – Por um momento eu achei que havia acontecido alguma coisa.

- Pare de ser tão pessimista Remo! Está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada de ruim. Não tem com que se preocupar... Então, trate de relaxar porque essa noite nós vamos festejar. – Sorriu marotamente, empurrando-o para a cama enquanto lacrava a porta com um feitiço.

- Sabe, a diretora deixou que conectássemos as lareiras, para o caso de uma emergência. – Comentou mansamente.

- Acredite meu querido, isso é uma emergência. – Tornou faceira, fazendo-o sorrir abertamente.

* * *

De fato aquela primeira semana do mês de maio, estava chegando ao seu final com ótimas notícias, uma vez que o principal mau que afligia a Bretanha estava controlado, permitindo as pessoas que comemorassem. No entanto, ainda existiam aqueles que eram incapazes de se sentirem bem, e dentre essas pessoas estava Minerva McGonagall, que desde que havia recebido a notícia do encerramento do caso, sentia o seu coração pesar com a perspectiva de nunca mais ver a menina que havia criado e amava como uma filha.

- Sophie... – Chorava a senhora, agarrada a uma das roupinhas de quando a corvinal ainda era um bebê.

A noite chegou a madrugada avançou e o dia amanheceu, e Minerva continuava sentada em sua cadeira na diretoria, lamentando-se, sentindo suas forças ruírem e um desejo incontrolável de simplesmente desistir... Mas isso era algo que ela não poderia fazer, por isso suspirou fundo, lembrando-se de Molly que apesar de tudo havia continuado, e tendo-a com um exemplo de força e coragem, a diretora se levantou, pronta para seguir com suas obrigações durante mais um dia, guardando a sua dor para os momentos de solidão. Em pé, a senhora voltou a suspirar, mantendo os olhos fechados como se realizasse uma prece, mas ao voltar a abri-los, estranhamente ela viu a porta da sala mudar de foco, e com a mão sobre o peito, que agora doía como nunca, tudo á sua volta pareceu rodar, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa já estava no chão, quando tudo finalmente apagou...

- Diretora! – Gritou Erick ao entrar na sala e encontrar a mulher estirada ao chão.

Naquela manhã Hogwarts parou, e foi com tristeza e preocupação que alunos e professores, receberam a notícia de que Minerva McGonagall havia sido encaminhada para o Sant Mung´s, onde deveria permanecer até que sua saúde se restabelecesse, que apesar de ainda estar frágil, ao menos não corria perigo, para o alívio de todos.

* * *

Com McGonagall ainda hospitalizada, a direção do colégio ficou por conta do professor Daniel Power, que cada vez se mostrava ainda mais competente em sua função provisória, que apesar de suas turmas ainda serem cheias, conseguia se desdobrar o suficiente para atender à tudo de acordo com a necessidade. Exatamente por esse motivo, ele fez questão de manter o calendário acadêmico, para o desagrado de alguns professores, por questão de respeito, mas principalmente para a infelicidade dos alunos, no entanto sendo prontamente apoiado por Minerva. E por isso, durante aquele fim de semana, os quinto-anistas não foram capazes de aproveitar esse momento de folga, uma vez que na semana seguinte começariam os exames para as avaliações do nível de aprendizado, dos ansiosos alunos, que pareciam estar á beira de um ataque de nervos, tirando algumas raras exceções, como Estelar Lupin, que havia tido uma idéia mirabolante de como colar nas provas teóricas e práticas de poções, o seu martírio pessoal... Mas em suma, até que os resultados dos alunos estavam sendo proveitosos, e até aquele momento, o desempenho das quatro meninas estava indo bem, inclusive algumas delas se destacaram dos demais em algumas matérias específicas, como Kayla, por exemplo, com o melhor resultado em astronomia, é claro que ainda não oficial.

- Ai, ai gente... Acho que vou ter um troço! – Dizia a corvinal, torcendo ansiosamente as mãos, parada do lado de fora da sala onde aconteciam os exames práticos de DCAT. – Eu quero ir no banheiro... – Resmungou.

- Fica calma. É assim mesmo, daqui a pouco passa. – Tranqüilizou Estelar. – É fácil, te garanto, fiz esse teste ontem, e foi moleza.

- Pra você é fácil falar, o seu pai é o professor... – Comentou a lufa-lufa, sendo ela a próxima da fila.

- Atá, como se isso garantisse alguma coisa. – Tornou a outra. – Acreditem, ser filha de professor não é nem um pouco vantajoso, podem perguntar para a Sarah.

- Hum... Eu não acho uma boa idéia. – Falou Kayla torcendo o nariz. – O mau humor dela essa semana está terrível, dá até medo de chegar perto. É sério, eu queria muito trocar de...

- Nem adianta vir com essa cara de cachorro pidão pra cima de mim Kayla. – Pontuou Melanie.

- Ah qual é nem... – Choramingou.

- Não! Eu já disse que não troco de quarto nem ferrando! – Cortou visivelmente alterada, a menina de cabelos coloridos.

- Opa, olha o nível de stress Mel. – Advertiu Gustavo.

- Certo, desculpe. – Suspirou.

- E você hein Estelar? Troca comigo vai... – Pediu.

- Olha, eu não acho uma boa idéia. – Respondeu a morena. – E também eu duvido muito que os aurores concordem.

- Isso é verdade. – Concordou Melanie, fazendo a Corvinal soltar um muxoxo de decepção.

- Gente é sério, isso não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. – Sorriu o grifinório, após alguns minutos de silêncio, enquanto observava as garotas, reparando o quanto elas estavam nervosas. – Tenho certeza de que vão se sair bem. – O rapaz segurou as mãos da namorada, tentando passar confiança, as beijando em seguida. – Boa sorte! – Completou assim que ela foi chamada.

- É isso aí, estamos torcendo por você. – Juntou Estelar, incentivando-a.

- Continuo com vontade de ir ao banheiro... – Voltou a falar Kayla, provocando sorrisos divertidos no demais, até mesmo em Melanie, que de certa forma entrou bem mais tranqüila na sala para fazer a prova.

Quando chegou a sexta-feira, os alunos do quinto ano tinham a sensação de que nunca antes a semana tinha demorado tanto para passar... Mas ainda que, finalmente, os Nom´s tenham terminado, algumas pessoas continuavam no clima de agitação e ansiedade, agora na expectativa dos resultados, por mais que esses ainda fossem demorar, pois sairiam somente durante as férias do fim do ano letivo.

Dentro do salão comunal, onde as quatro alunas, uma de cada casa, se juntavam, o clima não era diferente, embora algumas estivessem bem mais tranqüilas do que as outras...

- Não consigo acreditar que fiz uma besteira dessas... – Resmungava Kayla. – Eu simplesmente não consegui acertar um feitiço sequer! Nenhunzinho. Como é que pode uma coisa dessas? Até na parte escrita me ferrei, e eu estudei tanto... – Lamentou-se.

- Relaxa, eu também não fui nenhum gênio na prova de história da magia. – Retrucou a lufa-lufa.

- Nossa! Eu me lembro de quando fiz essas provas... – Disse Andrew, participando da conversa das meninas. – Foi apavorante, mas até que eu me dei bem no final das contas. – Sorriu.

- Hunf... Apavorante? De onde tirou isso? – Interferiu Ted. – Andrew você sempre foi um "CDF"... Seria praticamente impossível tirar notas ruins.

- O que não garante que você seja um bom auror, não é mesmo! – Alfinetou Ryan Jhones, fazendo o outro ficar vermelho de vergonha. "Não liga pra ele Andrew, você é legal!" Sussurrou a corvinal, apoiando-o – Eu vou fazer a ronda. – Anunciou.

- Eu te acompanho. Fiquem de olho em tudo até voltarmos.

- Pode deixar Willians. – Tornou Lupin sério.

Sem demora eles saíram do salão, para dar início a ronda que faziam todas as noites, que por mais que não revelassem nada de anormal, ambos insistiam em mantê-las de acordo com o protocolo, afinal, depois do incidente na casa dos gritos, tudo era possível.

- Ai nem, eu tava doida para perguntar. Como é que foi hein, Estelar...Você conseguiu colar? – Perguntou Kayla, tão logo assim a porta se fechou atrás dos dois aurores.

- Para o meu alívio sim. – Sorriu a grifinória. – Se não fosse por isso, com certeza teria levado bomba em poções.

- Você deveria se envergonhar. – Falou Sarah, que até então não participava da conversa. – Não é nenhum pouco certo fazer esse...

- Ah dá um tempo! – Cortou. – Eu é que não ia ficar me matando de estudar uma coisa que nunca vou usar na minha vida... Isso não faz sentido. Por isso, colei mesmo, e não ligo a mínima para o que acha, até porque você também não é nenhum exemplo de seguidora de regras, não é mesmo! – Concluiu Estelar com um maroto sorriso desenhado no rosto.

- Que seja... – Resmungou a sonserina. – Mas se eu você rezaria para ninguém descobrir.

- Ninguém vai nem desconfiar. – Pontuou.

- Anda Estelar, conta pra gente como foi que você conseguiu. – Disse Melanie animada.

- Poxa foi mau Mel. Mas eu não posso revelar, senão vai ter valor nenhum pra quando eu for vender a idéia para as "Gemialidades Weasley", além do que um bom feiticeiro nunca revela os seus truques.

- Você poderia ao menos ter nos ajudado... Desse jeito eu teria me saído melhor no exame de DCAT. – Comentou tristemente a corvinal.

- Não dava... – Respondeu a menina. – Eu tinha que testar primeiro para saber se daria certo.

- Eu realmente não sei como você consegue ser tão inconseqüente... Por um acaso já pensou no que poderia ter acontecido se te pegassem colando? – Ralhou Ted. – Você seria expulsa! Ou acredita mesmo que a diretora iria deixar uma coisa dessas passar, sem nenhuma punição?

- Bem menos Ted... Ninguém viu nada, ninguém sabe de nada, eu garanti uma boa nota em poções e é isso que interessa. – Falou tranqüilamente a irmã do auror. – Além do mais, se eu fosse descoberta e expulsa de Hogwarts como você disse, era só eu ir trabalhar com os padrinhos, aposto que eles iam adorar...

- E o papai te matar. – Completou o rapaz.

- Até parece...- Debochou. – Então, Ted me diz. Quando é que essa vigilância de vocês vai acabar? – Quis saber a menina, perguntando a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente, só para desviar do assunto.

- Hum, não sei. – Deu de ombros. – Mas acho que não deve demorar muito mais tempo agora que os culpados foram presos... Talvez até o fim desse mês, sabem, só para ter certeza.

- Ai credo! Não sei pra que tudo isso... – Reclamou Melanie.

- Eu não vejo problema algum. – Falou Sarah.

- Porque será, não é mesmo! – Tornou Estelar de forma travessa, deixando a sonserina vermelha.

- Vai a merda Lupin. – Retrucou envergonhada, se levantando em seguida para ir se fechar no quarto, enquanto os outros, até mesmo Ted, que tentava disfarçar o seu nervosismo, sorriam abertamente. "É impressionante a forma como ela fica inda mais bonita irritada desse jeito" Pensava ele, apesar de direcionar para a irmã um olhar reprovador que ela fazia questão de ignorar.

* * *

- Entre. – Falou Daniel Power, ao ouvir o som de batidas na porta.

Draco Malfoy adentrou a sala da diretoria olhando sério para Daniel.

- Você queria falar comigo? – Questionou o diretor substituto, se sentando na poltrona que era de McGonagall, Malfoy o encarou, repudiando a forma com que ele agia, fingindo ser de fato o diretor.

- Sim. – Draco se sentou na cadeira à frente, sem esperar que o convidassem. – Eu quero comunicar que a partir dessa semana vou dar aulas de oclumência as quatro garotas. – O olhar distraído de Daniel pairou no professor de Poções, esse que sustentou o olhar firmemente.

- Como?

- Isso o que eu falei. – Respondeu sem entender o motivo do espanto instalado em seu olhar. – Algum problema? – Draco tentou ler a mente do homem, mas de alguma forma, tudo o que conseguiu ver, fora um enorme vazio.

- Não... É que, talvez isso não seja necessário. Esse ataque foi um fato isolado... – Contestou sem encará-lo.

- Fato isolado... Sei. – Um sorriso de canto de boca, surgiu na face do professor. – De qualquer forma, isso não foi um pedido. Foi um comunicado. Eu estou informando ao substituto da diretora, que eu vou ministrar essas aulas. – Concluiu já se levantando.

- Professor Malfoy! Acho que nós deveríamos conve...

- Não. Eu já tomei minha decisão. – Draco encarou o homem, mantendo um olhar ameaçador. – E se você quiser continuar com essa pose de bom moço Daniel, sugiro que não faça objeções. – Completou em tom baixo, se apoiando na mesa, bem perto do outro, que engoliu a saliva, nervoso. Como não obteve uma resposta, ele saiu da sala, deixando Power estático, sem acreditar que pudesse ser tão prontamente desafiado dessa forma por um dos professores.

* * *

Dentro do salão comunal, o grupo de aurores informava as suas protegidas das novidades, que é óbvio não agradaram, muito pelo contrário...

- Aula de Oclumência! – Questionou Estelar, quando o auror Pietro Willians mencionou as aulas que teriam a partir da noite seguinte. – Como assim! Por que isso agora? Não faz sentido...

- Se faz sentido ou não, isso não vem ao caso. – Taxou o auror. - Amanhã à noite, todas vocês quatro vão ter aulas de oclumência com o Professor Draco Malfoy. E se tem alguma coisa contra, vão reclamar com a direção.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. – Resmungou a grifinória cruzando os braços, dividida entre a insatisfação e a preocupação. "Reclamar com a direção... Até parece. Com o Power por lá vai ser a mesma coisa que nada." Pensava ela.

- Ai gente, eu não sei se gosto dessa idéia... – Choramingou Kayla.

- Acredite você não é a única. – Tornou Melanie, igualmente preocupada. – A idéia do professor Malfoy, invadir a minha mente e saber tudo o que eu estou pensando me apavora.

Alguns minutos de indagações e reclamações se seguiram, com as meninas empenhadas em de alguma forma, conseguir escapar daquela situação, e mesmo que Willians fosse uma simpatia de pessoa e solidária, o que não era o caso, nada parecia ser capaz de ajudá-las. O professor Malfoy não havia deixado alternativa alguma, era ter a aula, ou ter a aula.

- Sarah, você sabia disso? – Questionou a lufa-lufa olhando a menina que estava mais ao canto, a única que se manteve em silêncio todo o tempo e assim continuou, perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Ô Sarah...– Chamou Estelar. – Você não tá ouvindo? Hum... Acho que ela deve estar em estado de choque, afinal de contas toda essa situação é desesperadora... – Comentou com as demais. - Ei, o que vai acontecer se o seu pai descobrir todas as coisas erradas que a gente andou fazendo? - Cochichou a menina, segurando a sonserina pelo braço. –Ih caramba! – Sobressaltou-se. – E se ele descobrir de você e o Ted?

Sarah não respondeu, simplesmente se levantou e entrou em seu quarto, sob os olhares curiosos dos demais, sobretudo de Ted, que a estava observando desde de que aquela conversa havia começado. Pensando se ia ou não atrás dela, o auror acabou por levantar, deixando para trás a discussão que continuava, ainda muito distante de seu fim. Ao alcançar a porta do quarto, o rapaz executou um feitiço não verbal desfazendo a proteção que existia ali, permitindo então o seu acesso ao quarto, onde entrou com cautela, sem bater, avistando a garota sentada na cômoda.

- Sarah? Tá tudo bem?

- Não Ted. Não está. – Falou séria, encarando-o.

- Por quê? – Questionou preocupado se sentando ao lado dela.

- O meu pai vai descobrir tudo se eu for a essa aula de oclumência. E por mais que eu tente, não consigo aprender a bloquear minha mente só com a teoria... – Reclamou com um muxoxo.

- Sarah... Nós vamos...

- Você precisa me ajudar! – Reclamou, olhando para o auror.

- Mas como?

- Ora essa! Você deve ter aprendido isso na academia de aurores, faz alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem...

- Lupin. – Pietro estava parado na porta, com uma cara não muito amigável. – Está hora da sua ronda.

- Mas...

- Agora. – Pontuou, logo se retirando, sem deixar brechas para reclamações.

- É melhor você ir.

- Mas e...

- Mais tarde.

- Ok. – Respondeu, dando um selinho na menina, para sair em seguida.

Definitivamente aquela notícia havia mexido com as garotas, que agora só conseguiam pensar que era necessário fazer qualquer coisa para manter suas mentes à salva do professor de poções, afinal existiam segredos que elas faziam questão de esconder, principalmente de Draco.

* * *

- Vamos, cheguem mais perto. Não tenham medo, o Pelúcio é uma criatura amistosa. – Sorriu o professor de trato de criaturas mágicas, indicando o animal que estava atado a uma coleira, junto a uma das árvores.

- Ele só pode ter ficado maluco de vez... Esse bicho é um Kneazle. – Resmungou um dos alunos.

O Kneazle, também conhecido como Amasso, se trata de uma pequena criatura, de arquétipo felino e de pelos pintados, com grandes orelhas e rabo igual ao do leão. Ele é um animal inteligente, independente e, por vezes, agressivo, embora possa ser domesticado por bruxos competentes, e se torne um excelente bichinho de estimação, para os estudantes já acostumados com o gosto duvidoso, e na maioria das vezes perigoso, do professor em se tratando de animais, todo cuidado era pouco... O que de fato, sempre fazia daquelas aulas verdadeiros desafios, até para os Grifinórios mais corajosos.

- Então, quem vai ser o primeiro a... – Começou Hagrid, no entanto parando ao reparar na súbita agitação do Amasso. – Ei, o que aconteceu Pelúcio? Por que ficou assim derrepen...

- Caramba! – Cortou Estelar. – Desculpe pelo atraso professor... – Disse a menina aproximando-se, enquanto jogava ao chão a mochila que carregava, não escondendo a sua empolgação. – Isso aí é um Kneazle? Posso tocar nele? – Sorriu, já estendendo a mão, agitando ainda mais o animal que não parava um instante sequer de miar e eriçar o pelo de forma ameaçadora, assustando os outros alunos.

- Estelar! – Chamou o meio gigante, entrando em seu caminho. – É melhor não querida...

- Mas por que?

- Bom... – Suspirou. – Estamos na semana da lua cheia, e ele é uma espécie de felino, e você... Sabe como é né! É arriscado. – Completou, sem graça.

- Ah... Tá bom. – Tornou a menina desanimada, sentindo-se incomodada com a forma curiosa que os outros estudantes a olhavam. – Hagrid, então eu posso... – Ela deixou o restante da frase morrer, mas indicou com um gesto que o que queria era sair dali.

- Pode sim, sem problemas. – Concordou de maneira gentil. – Tomamos um chá depois?

- Pode ser. – Respondeu já se virando para sair, deixando o meio gingante sentindo-se culpado por escolher aquele tipo de animal, justamente num dia como aquele.

Rapidamente a grifinória se afastou, largando para trás os seus indiscretos colegas de classe, que comentavam a condição da garota abertamente, não que isso a irritasse, até porque, o fato de ter herdado a "maldição" de seu pai, já não era segredo para ninguém, mas ainda assim era um pouco incômodo ser apontada daquela forma. "Amasso idiota!" Pensava ela contrariada, enquanto passeava pela orla da floresta proibida, desejando muito estar sozinha, o que na verdade era impossível, já que o auror Pietro Willians a acompanhava, mantendo apenas uma certa distância.

Mas foi quando Estelar suspirou, que toda a sua frustração imediatamente foi substituída por pura curiosidade, ao farejar um cheiro estranho.

- Daniel... – Rosnou ela. – Mas o que ele está fazendo na floresta proibida? – Perguntou-se.

E como em um estalo, ela se lembrou do quanto os cheiros de Peter e do professor Power eram parecidos, das reuniões feitas na floresta, do livro com a dedicatória e de todos os fatos decorrentes do ataque contra Hogwarts, por isso, sem pensar uma segunda vez, sacou a varinha, virando o corpo bruscamente, surpreendendo o auror.

- BOMBARDA! – Gritou, lançando o feitiço e derrubando o rapaz.

Correndo, Estelar entrou na floresta, preocupada em entender o que estava acontecendo, e louca para conseguir um motivo bom o suficiente para justificar de forma inquestionável, a sua perseguição contra o professor. Seguindo os seus favorecidos instintos, usando-os para se guiar, a garota manteve-se fora do alcance de Pietro, e perto o suficiente de Power, escondendo-se atrás de uma frondosa árvore. "Eu sabia que ser um lobisomem ainda teria alguma vantagem". Pensou ela satisfeita, enquanto observando Daniele parado mais a frente, junto com um segundo homem, que ela não saberia dizer quem era, afinal, este estava de costas. A menina apurou os ouvidos, atenta ao que diziam.

- ... Não era para isso estar acontecendo. – Dizia ele. – E eu não acho que...

- Não se preocupe Senhor Power. – tranquilizou o outro. – Tenho certeza de que poderemos resolver este problema.

- Eu realmente espero que sim, afinal de contas é arriscado manter essas aranhas, dessa forma, aqui nos terrenos da escola.

- Hunf... O cara está se sentindo o dono de Hogwarts. – Exasperou-se a menina, no entanto mantendo um tom de voz baixo.

- ... Mas já faz cerca de quatro ou cinco dias que o professor Hagrid tem encontrado algumas aranhas mortas durante as rondas.

- Talvez esteja acontecendo uma seleção natural entre elas, devido a super população, mas isso é só uma especulação, e precisamos ter certeza, por isso, vou solicitar a visita de alguns especialistas o mais rápido possível. – Garantiu o inominável.

- Eu agradeço pela atenção Senhor O'Conel. – Sorriu. – E realmente espero que possamos...

- O'Conel? – Sussurrou a menina. – Onde foi que eu ouvi esse nome? – Perguntou-se, sem se importar em ouvir o que diziam, voltando a sua atenção para o rosto do homem, que agora estava de frente, caminhando ao lado do professor. – Ah, caramba! É o bonitão do baile!

- Parada filhote! – Ressoou a imponente voz.

Virando-se devagar, a garota se amaldiçoava por cometer uma falha daquelas, se deixando distrair tão facilmente. Ao se voltar para trás, Estelar encontrou a ponta de uma flecha em riste, sustentada por um enorme arco, que estava seguro nas mãos do centauro a sua frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui na floresta? – Perguntou ele, com aspereza. – Esse não é um lugar para se...

- O que está acontecendo aqui Zéphiro? – Quis saber o professor, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Diretor... – Falou o centauro, abaixando a arma. – Eu peguei esse filhote desobediente andando por onde não deveria. – Explicou.

- Ele não o diretor! É só um substituto... – Reclamou a garota malcriada.

- De fato. Eu estou nesse cargo apenas até a nossa querida diretora voltar. – Comentou gentilmente. – Mas, conte-me Senhorita Lupin, não deveria estar em aula agora? O que faz por aqui?

- Estou perdida... – Tornou sonsamente.

- Não mesmo! Você não se perderia nem se quisesse... – Disse o centauro fazendo uma careta, enquanto varejava a garota. – Você tem cheiro de lobo.

- E você de cava...

- Está tudo bem querida. – Interrompeu Daniel, agindo como se nada tivesse sido dito após a sua pergunta. – Esse vai ser o nosso segredo, mais ninguém vai ficar sabendo que esteve aqui, tudo bem?

- Se você diz... – Deu de ombros.

- Obrigado por nos ajudar a vigiar a floresta Zéphiro. – Sorriu. – Fico realmente muito grato. Mas já pode ir agora. Eu cuido dessa mocinha. – Completou, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela, que prontamente se afastou.

Sem dizer nada, apenas lançando um olhar de desprezo para a filha do professor Lupin, o centauro se afastou, passando ao lado de um homem com o uniforme do ministério, ao qual fez questão de cumprimentar educadamente, antes de sair em um rápido galope, logo sumindo por entre as árvores da floresta.

- O que aconteceu? O Zéfiro me pareceu um tanto quanto insatisfeito... – Comentou ao se aproximar.

- Apenas um mal entendido, nada para se preocupar. – Tornou Power. – Senhor O'Conel permita que eu lhe apresente, essa é Estelar Lupin, uma das nossas mais promissoras alunas.

- Olá. – Cumprimentou. – Eu sou Jhon O'Conel.

- Oi... – Respondeu automaticamente, já que a única coisa que conseguia pensar era como lhe parecia falsa a forma com que Daniel se referia a ela.

- Eu me lembro de você. Nos esbarramos no dia do baile, quando eu estava indo embora. – Falou O'Conel simpático.

- É, é verdade. – Afirmou Estelar, esquecendo-se do professor Power. – Eu me lembro disso... – Sorriu, prestando atenção no homem a sua frente.

- Sei que não deveria estar comentando isso assim, mas vamos considerar como uma informação não oficial, certo? – Disse o substituto da diretora. – Mas a Senhorita Lupin obteve um dos melhores resultados nos Nom´s de defesa contra as artes das trevas. O que significa, que daqui á alguns anos o ministério poderá ganhar mais um competente inominável. – Concluiu satisfeito.

- Ora, então isso quer dizer que trabalharemos juntos um dia, fico feliz. Espero que consiga...

- É... – Concordou ela aérea, já deixando a sua imaginação voar. "Por Merlin, como esse homem é bonito!"

- E como se saiu nas outras matérias? – Quis saber Jhon.

- Bem. Melhor até do que eu esperava... – Tornou risonha, olhando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez.

- Que bom. - Sorriu também a encarando, prestando uma atenção especial a cor exótica dos olhos da menina. - Uau. Você tem olhos lindos. – Elogiou, fazendo a menina sorrir ainda mais. – Bom, eu preciso ir, foi um prazer conhecer você Estelar.

- Igualmente... – Tornou de maneira sonhadora. "Se for para trabalhar com esse homem, eu com certeza, vou ser uma inominável!" Pensou, ainda mantendo no rosto uma expressão meio abobalhada.

O inominável despediu-se de Daniel, prometendo mantê-lo informado a respeito do caso que estavam averiguando, e em seguida se afastou, sob o olhar admirado da grifinória, que parecia ter esquecido por completo o real motivo de ter entrado na floresta.

- Então, você vai me dizer o que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou o professor. – Você não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou...

- Estelar! – Gritou Pietro aborrecido, finalmente a alcançando.

- Ai droga... – Resmungou a garota.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo hein? – Esbravejou.

- Senhor Willians, mantenha a calma. – Falou Daniel. – E onde estava? Achei que era o seu dever vigiar essa menina, como ela conseguiu entrar sozinha aqui na floresta?

- Desculpe professor Power, garanto que esse tipo de coisa não vai se repetir. – Taxou o rapaz sério, ao mesmo tempo que pegava, firmemente, em um dos braços de Estelar. – Agora vamos, não deveria estar aqui.

Transtornado, o auror saiu da floresta se dirigindo de volta ao castelo, sem se importar com olhar reprovador que o outro lhe lançou, enquanto arrastava atrás de si a garota, que não parava de reclamar um instante sequer, porém sem realmente fazer força para se livrar das mãos do homem, isso até o momento em que chegaram ao corredor que dava acesso ao salão comunal que dividia com as outras três meninas.

- Agora já chega! – Gritou ela, soltando-se. – O que você pensa que está fazendo me tratando desse jeito?

- Te tratando desse jeito? – Exasperou-se. – Pois é isso que você merece por se comportar como uma criança mimada e irritante. O que você acha que eu sou? Idiota? Eu não vou deixar você agir como bem entender!

- Ah, dá um tempo! Você não é o meu pai, então não me encha o saco.

- É melhor você me respeitar, sua pirralha ou eu juro que...

- Que o que! – Tornou ela, enfrentando-o.

- ACCIO! – Disse Pietro, fazendo um rápido movimento com a sua varinha, para logo em seguida se virar, saindo apressado pelo corredor.

- Ei, me devolve a minha varinha. – Berrou a garota, correndo atrás do auror.

- Eu estou confiscando a sua varinha, por mau uso, portanto é melhor você se comportar ou nunca mais você vai colocar as mãos nela outra vez. – Informou entrando no salão, chamando atenção das pessoas que estavam ali.

- Você não pode fazer isso, é abuso de poder! – Protestou, fechando a porta com força ao passar.

- Abuso de poder! Não brinque comigo... Não sabe com quem está mexendo. – Tornou mansamente, já parado junto a porta do quarto que ocupava.

- Não me ameace!

- Ótimo então! Continue exatamente dessa forma e eu não sossego até fazer com que você seja expulsa desse colégio.

- Você não pode...

- Ah não! – Cortou, mantendo no rosto um estranho sorriso. – Sei de coisas sobre você que seriam o suficiente para garantir a sua saída, principalmente quando eu falar do que andou fazendo nas provas... E acredite, se eu começar, nem mesmo o ministro da magia vai ser capaz de me impedir. – Completou, fechando a porta com tranqüilidade.

- Hurrrrrrg... Vai para o inferno! – Rosnou a garota, gritando para a porta. – Auror idiota... – Resmungou, antes de entrar em seu quarto, entortando a porta ao batê-la com força, assim como fez com a outra.

Melanie e Kayla, que estavam sentadas próximas a lareira jogando xadrez, acompanharam com curiosidade a mais uma briga dos dois, que se mantinham nesse clima de guerra desde de que o auror foi sumariamente repreendido por seu chefe, após deixar a garota o enganar tão prontamente, ao ponto de conseguir fugir do "Três vassouras", o que resultou no estranho ataque ao professor Power.

- Você já reparou que a Estelar agora quase não briga com a Sarah! – Comentou a lufa-lufa. – Até parece que ela a substituiu pelo Willians...

- O que mais me surpreende na verdade, é como ele pode perder o controle tão facilmente quando se trata da Estelar. – Disse Andrew, que acompanhava o jogo das meninas. – O Pietro sempre foi tão sério e controlado, eu sinceramente não sei como ela consegue...

- Ah gente, fala sério! – Riu Kayla. – Vocês ainda não repararam?

- Mas do que você está falando? – Quis saber o loiro, confuso.

- Ai nem, você é mesmo muito inocente! É óbvio que o que existe entre eles é uma tensão... Daquelas, sabe? – Tornou enquanto gesticulava, como se tentasse expressar através de gestos o que não disse.

- Não, não sei... – Respondeu Andrew.

- Você é doida Kayla, dizer que existe alguma coisa entre esses dois, é o mesmo que afirmar que o professor Malfoy tem um caso com a professora Granger, um completo absurdo! – Falou Melanie rindo, provocando a mesma reação nos demais, exceto em Ryan Jhones, que parecia alheio a tudo enquanto lia avidamente o pesado livro em suas mãos.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, assim como havia ficado decido, as quatro garotas foram encaminhadas até a sala do professor após o jantar, para a aula de oclumência que o homem tanto fazia questão, cada qual perdida em seus temores pessoais.

- Então... Vocês estão aqui para aprenderem a se proteger, e não quero saber de reclamações. – Malfoy falou sério, assim que percebeu que a grifinória havia aberto a boca, em uma clara tentativa de dizer algo. Observando as meninas a sua frente, que agora se mantinham, sem exceção quietas, ele continuou. – Vamos começar pela parte mais simples... Primeiro vou tentar invadir suas mentes e cabe a vocês tentaram me impedir.

Após uma breve explicação, onde Draco deu as coordenadas, mostrando o feitiço que serviria de bloqueio, acompanhado de algumas instruções, a aula teve seu início. Entretanto, por mais que o professor tentasse ser paciente, ele não conseguia evitar se irritar com as quatro garotas, afinal nenhuma delas se concentrava o suficiente, e ele já estava muito aborrecido de ter que ficar presenciando memórias bestas, tipicamente adolescentes. Nem mesmo sua própria filha conseguia se concentrar, o que era decepcionante para Draco.

À medida que o tempo passava, ao invés de haver uma evolução, elas se cansavam, e deixavam suas mentes ainda mais vulneráveis do que antes. Kayla Drumonnd era a que mais aborrecia Draco, além de não ter a menor concentração, ela sequer tentava acertar o feitiço, e toda vez que ele invadia sua mente, só via besteiras adolescentes vivenciadas pela menina. Por alguma razão, Draco tentava se manter afastado de Estelar Lupin, sendo que nas poucas vezes em que leu a sua mente, essa parecia extremamente avoada, com os pensamentos desordenados sem o menor sentido, enquanto que a aluna da Lufa-Lufa, em maioria, só havia memórias recentes de seu namorado e dos sonhos. "Adolescentes me irritam" Era tudo que o professor conseguia pensar, não tinha mais paciência pra aquilo, quando nem elas mesmas se esforçavam, por isso a aula acabou exatamente duas horas após ter início, com Draco mais frustrado do que nunca.

- Amanhã nós continuaremos. – Pontuou seco, abrindo a porta para que elas saíssem. – Sarah, você fica. – Completou quando a menina estava saindo.

A menina parou, preocupada, mas nada disse, retornou para dentro da sala e aguardou o pai, enquanto esse observava os outros se afastarem.

- Caramba, será que ele descobriu? – Questionou Estelar alarmada assim que chegaram no salão comum que elas dividiam.

- Mas o seu irmão não tinha feito o feitiço?

- Fez... – Respondeu a grifinória sentando-se na poltrona enfrente a lareira. – Mas o Ted disse que não era garantido... – Levantou-se, iniciando uma caminhada incessante de um lado para o outro. – Será que eu dei bandeira? E se ele descobrir alguma coisa por minha causa? O que vai acontecer? Já pensaram se...

- Ah relaxa nem! Você fez o que eu falei, não fez? Era só ficar pensando um monte de bobagens que ele num ia vê nada... – Kayla sorriu, se jogando na poltrona onde Estelar havia se sentado a instantes atrás.

- Eu tentei, mas não sei se funcionou...

- Eu acho que funcionou... Ele mal chegava perto de você... E sempre que estava com a Kayla ele fazia uma careta... Muito engraçada por sinal. – Falou Melanie.

Pietro e Ryan que estavam na sala olharam-se com desgosto perante aquela conversa. Mesmo não dizendo nada, era óbvio que eles condenavam a tentativa de enganar o professor. Porém qualquer conversa foi interrompida assim que Sarah adentrou o salão.

- O que aconteceu? O que o seu pai disse? Por que te segurou lá? – Questionou afoita a grifinória, cercando a oura. – Ele descobriu alguma coisa?

- Não... Pelo menos não falou nada...

- Ufa... Eu pesei que tinha dado bandeira... – Estelar suspirou aliviada enquanto a lufa-lufa gargalhava. - Do que você está rindo Mel? – Questionou sem entender.

- É que eu acabei de pensar, quem diria que logo a Kayla teria uma idéia como essa... E olha que funciona!

- Ah nem. Eu também penso de vez em quando! – Falou rindo.

E nem mesmo Sarah se conteve ao ouvir a frase da corvinal, deixando-se gargalhar com as outras meninas, o que descontraiu o lugar de forma significante, afinal, superando todas as expectativas, elas haviam conseguido se safar ilesas daquela inconveniente aula de oclumência.

* * *

Assim com na noite anterior, mais uma vez o quarteto de meninas era conduzido até a sala do professor Malfoy, onde teriam mais uma aula de oclumência, ou a tentativa dela, já que de acordo com as próprias palavras de Draco, todas elas, incluindo a Sarah para o desgosto do homem, eram completamente incapazes de se concentrarem o suficiente, a ponto de conseguirem fechar a mente como deveriam.

Caminhando pelos corredores rumo as masmorras, o grupo seguia em silêncio, entretanto ao se aproximarem de seu destino, eles puderam ouvir vozes exaltadas vindas da sala de Draco, o que na mesma hora sobressaltou Sarah, já que ela reconheceu a estridente voz de sua mãe.

- Mas o que está acontecendo lá dentro? – Perguntou-se Kayla com curiosidade.

- Acho melhor voltarmos mais tarde. – Pontuou Ted, percebendo o agitação da sonserina.

- Por mim tudo bem, eu detesto essas aulas mesmo... – Comentou Melanie, apoiando prontamente a idéia.

- Vem Sarah, vamos dar o fora daqui. – Chamou Estelar, já puxando a menina.

Sem a menor intenção de presenciarem aquele tipo de coisa, o grupo se virou para a saída das masmorras, por onde seguiram rapidamente, no entanto, sem poderem evitar ouvir claramente a voz de Pansy, que esbravejava insatisfeita, o que só serviu para os impelir ainda mais na retirada.

- Eu não quero saber Draco, eu não saio daqui até devolver os meus créditos! Eu sou a sua mulher, e você não pode me tratar assim. – Gritou.

- Chega de escândalo mulher! – Esbravejou Malfoy.

- O que foi Draquinho querido? – Debochou. – Está com medo que escutem? Que todos saibam o quanto você é mesquinho? O quanto não se importa com as minhas necessidades? Pois eu não ligo! – Voltou a gritar a mulher. – Que todos saibam então, seu maldito avarento. Eu quero o meu dinheiro de volta!

- Cale-se Pansy! Se alguém vai escutar, será você! – Gritou, acuando a mulher na parede. – Eu já tomei minha decisão!

- Tomou uma decisão! - Estranhou a mulher. - Mas o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Simples minha querida. Você não vai mais esbanjar como quer... Ou você faz do meu jeito, ou não terá mais nada!

- Guarde o seu sarcasmo para você Draco, porque eu não tenho que aturar isso! Eu sou sua mulher e esse dinheiro também meu. Você não tem o direito de fazer isso, não pode me controlar desse jeito, eu não sou a Sarah! – Gritou.

- Se você fosse a Sarah teria noção do perigo que é me desafiar. E esse dinheiro nunca será seu! – Gritou em resposta, pressionando a mulher contra a parede. – Lembre-se, eu te banco, porque me convêm, mas quando eu quiser mudar isso. Mudarei! – Continuou aos berros, balançando-a com agressividade.

- Não me ameace Draco porque você não tem a metade da minha determinação! – Esbravejou Pansy, usando as suas enormes unhas, extravagantemente pintadas de vermelho para arranhar os braços do homem. – E tire as suas mãos de mim!

Draco retirou a mão que segurava a mulher, para em seguida desferi-lhe um sonoro tapa.

- Não me subestime mulher. – Sibilou.

A Senhora Malfoy levou a mão ao rosto avermelhado pelo tapa, sentindo-o latejar. E respirando fundo para conter as lágrimas, a mulher voltou a encarar o marido, deixando transparecer em seus olhos todo o ódio que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Não me subestime você... Não sou mais a menina tola que costuma ser, portanto meu bem, é melhor tomar cuidado. – Concluiu séria, saindo da sala em seguida de forma intempestiva, descontando sua raiva ao bater a porta ruidosamente.

Cansado, Malfoy se deixou cair em sua poltrona, fazia um bom tempo que seu casamento não ia bem, alias, achava que nunca havia ido bem de fato. Porém as brigas freqüentes e as futilidades da mulher o estavam deixando perturbado... Não tinha mais paciência para as bobagens de Pansy, assim como nos tempos de estudante, e agora, a única coisa na qual o professor conseguia se perguntar, era no que exatamente estava pensando quando aceitou consolidar aquela farsa chamada casamento perante a sociedade bruxa.

****

**

* * *

**

Ai ai... Desculpaaaaa! Atualização foi tardia eu sei... Prometo que não vou fazer isso se tornar um hábito! Mas coisas aconteceram de última hora e ai ja viu né? Porém cap atualizado =)

**N/A(Bárbara): **

**N/A (Ariene): **Bom, esse capítulo com certeza foi super tranqüilo em muitos aspectos, afinal, ninguém sonhou, sangrou ou qualquer coisa do gênero não é mesmo! (rs) Enfim, tivemos apenas os desentendimentos corriqueiros entre os nossos queridos personagens, com algumas novidades, como a implicância entre Estelar e o auror Pietro Willians, e também a relação conflituosa do casamento do professor Malfoy. Ah, e claro, eu preciso comentar isso: A Kayla é uma comédia e a Nifadora uma tarada! Hahahahaha... Mais uma coisa, eu espero que vocês lembrem que na época de lua cheia, os olhos da Estelar ficam com uma tonalidade âmbar, por isso o inominável os elogiou, afinal uma cor assim realmente chama a atenção.

**N/A (Ariene)²: **Sobre o bichinho que apareceu na aula de trato das criaturas mágicas, as informações sobre ele foram retiradas da página de número 45 do livro "Animais fantásticos e onde habitam".

**N/A (Ariene)³: **Pois então, continuem com as suas apostas, quem será a nossa próxima vítima? Vocês têm até o capítulo 23 para responderem, então se apressem...

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Bom como a Ariene foi empolgada o suficiente por nós duas... Eu só reintero o que ela disse. Até o próximo cap!

**AGRADECIMENTOS****:**

**Brii-chan: **Olá, seja bem vinda a nossa fic! Ficamos felizes por estar gostando, e acredite, agradecemos imensamente por cada comentário que você ainda vai fazer, porque cada review, por mínimo que seja, é um grande estímulo para continuar com esse trabalho. (RS) Pois é, eu e Bárbara também amamos esse shipper! E mais uma vez, obrigada.

**Howke: **Hahahahahahaha... Vamos fazer o seguinte: Porque você não se imagina como sendo o Ted? Quem sabe assim você não se sente melhor! Agora sobre o capítulo, você ficou confuso? Que bom, porque essa era a nossa intenção, confundir vocês. (Sim, nós somos más! rs) Certo, então faça a sua aposta, quem sabe você não acerta...

**Jane Potter: **Ynhaaaa... Obrigada! É sempre muito bom ouvir essas coisas, valeu mesmo! Esperamos continuar a atender as suas expectativas.

**Tamelyn: **Pois é, a Estelar bêbada realmente é algo engraçado de se ver, pena que não foi em um momento muito propício, porque caso contrário, isso com certeza teria rendido várias histórias hilárias... (rs) E isso, vai rindo do Ted, não é a Melanie que vai ficar sem namorado caso o Draco descubra algo não é mesmo! Por falar em namoro de Melanie, o Gustavo demorou, mas ele provou que tem "pegada" quando quer né não!

***** Gostaríamos de reiterar aqui a grande importância que os comentários de todos vocês tem para nós, afinal são eles que nos impulsionam a continuar quando ficamos desanimadas ou muito cansadas por algum motivo. Por isso, mais uma vez obrigada(rs). E por favor, comentem! Assim poderemos saber se estamos ou não agradando. Até o próximo capítulo.*****

**Altos E Baixos - Capital Inicial **

_Esse aqui é meu lugar_

_Desci até o inferno e consegui voltar_

_Estou de volta, estou aqui_

_Atravessei o deserto mais sobrevivi_

_Altos e baixos_

_A sorte vai e vem_

_Altos e baixos_

_Não é diferente pra ninguém_

_A cartada genial, piada que pegou mal_

_A grande chance perdida,o grande amor de sua vida_

_O erro que você não pode apagar, o sorriso que faz seu coração parar_

_Vai ficar tudo bem a Terra continua a girar_

_Dias ruins virão também, o céu não vai desabar_

_Eu vi chegar a tempestade que me levou sem piedade_

_Eu fui parar em alto mar nada como ter tempo pra pensar_

_Altos e baixos_

_A sorte vai e vem_

_Altos e baixos_

_Não é diferente pra ninguém_

_A vitória no final, a queda do pedestal_

_O dia que seu filho nascer, transito te enlouquecer_

_A mentira que vai te alcançar, as coisas que o dinheiro não pode comprar_

_Vai ficar tudo bem a Terra continua a girar_

_Dias ruins virão também e o céu não vai desabar_


	23. Capítulo 22 Aozora No Namida

**Capítulo 22 – Aozora No Namida**

"_Sozinha na escuridão  
Eu sabia o significado das suas lágrimas  
Eu avancei ao lugar que desejava  
Eu não quero machucar ninguém..._

_Qual será o destino que está por vir?  
Eu não me arrependerei de ter nascido  
Por dentro da tristeza está a coragem  
Eu acredito que estou me aproximando daquela luz."_

Hogwarts estava em festa!

Naquela manhã, durante o café, após quase duas semanas, Minerva McGonagall voltava ao colégio, onde era recebida com carinho por professores e alunos, sem exceção.

- ... Agradeço a todos! Sinceramente, eu não pensei que sentiria tanta falta desse lugar e de todos vocês. – Dizia a senhora emocionada, postada a frente das quatro mesas de Hogwarts no salão principal. – Fico lisonjeada com o afeto demonstrado e também por todas as lembranças e mensagens de melhoras que recebi enquanto estava no hospital. Depois de tudo fica ainda mais difícil, vir até aqui e contar a vocês aquilo que decidi. – Suspirou. – Sei que podem não compreender, e eu não espero que façam isso agora crianças, mas um dia vocês vão entender que ás vezes, é preciso tomar decisões difíceis, no entanto necessárias...

Um inevitável burburinho se formou entre os alunos que acompanhavam o discurso da diretora, que se mantinha à frente de todos com sua tão conhecida, altiva postura, mesmo que interiormente estivesse ruindo, seja pelo cansaço da idade, ou pela tristeza.

- Por favor, silêncio. Vocês terão tempo para discutir isso depois, portanto deixem que eu conclua. – Falou ela, chamando a atenção dos alunos novamente para si. – Obrigada. – Sorriu ao reparar que agora todos olhavam-na novamente. – É com tristeza, que anuncio a vocês que ao final deste ano, eu estarei deixando a direção de Hogwarts.

Mais uma vez as vozes dos alunos se levantaram, para eles aquela notícia era por demais surpreendente, afinal os professores, que se mantinham quietos e aparentemente impassíveis, já estavam cientes de tais mudanças. Entretanto, as surpresas daquele dia ainda haviam acabado...

- Á respeito do novo diretor. – Prosseguiu a senhora, após alguns prevês segundos de faladeira dos estudantes. – Sei que todos esperavam que o meu diretor adjunto Remo Lupin, assumisse o cargo, mas infelizmente ele recusou. Por isso, anuncio a todos a indicação do professor Daniel Power, que afinal de contas se mostrou extremamente competente no período em que estive fora.

- Não... – Sussurrou Estelar, sentada à mesa da Grifinória.

Em contra partida, a notícia foi recebida com alegria pela maioria naquele salão, que prontamente direcionaram ao encabulado professor, aplausos entusiásticos. Restando somente algumas poucas pessoas adversas a indicação do homem, e dentre elas estava Draco Malfoy. "Essa idéia idiota só pode ter partido daquele projeto de ministro..." Pensava ele, sem esconder a sua insatisfação.

Ao mesmo tempo, Minerva continua com o seu discurso de exaltação ao futuro diretor, mostrando-se realmente muito satisfeita por deixar a sua tão amada Hogwarts aos cuidados de alguém como ele, mesmo que não pudesse evitar sentir uma certa tristeza, afinal aquele havia sido o seu lar por anos, mas para ela era impossível continuar ali, onde as lembranças da sua filha de coração eram tão vivas!

Estelar surpreendeu a todos quando se levantou da cadeira onde estava, seguindo apressada até a diretora, abraçando-a com urgência.

- Diretora, a senhora não pode fazer isso... Não pode deixar o Power como diretor. Ele não é o que parece, acredite em mim. – Disse a menina em voz baixa, junto ao ouvido da senhora.

- Está tudo bem querida, não tem com o que se preocupar. – Sorriu, passando carinhosamente as mãos pelo rosto da garota, mirando-a nos olhos âmbares.

- Mas diretora... O cheiro que ele tem é...

A grifinória não pode concluir o que dizia, já que seguindo o seu exemplo, outros alunos também se levantaram indo cumprimentar a diretora, que os recebia solicita, obrigando Estelar a se afastar.

- Merda... – Resmungou ela.

- Bela tentativa! – Comentou Sarah ao se aproximar. – Muito sutil.

- Eu não dou a mínima... Não gosto dele, e não faço questão nenhuma de esconder. – Tornou a menina exasperada, encarando o homem, que se dirigia para também cumprimentar a diretora, juntamente com os outros professores.

- Humpf... Que coisa. – Tornou indiferente, no entanto também dirigindo o seu olhar desconfiado ao professor de orientação profissional.

De uma forma surpreendente rápida, todo o salão se transformou em uma verdadeira confusão de vozes emocionadas e choraras, enquanto todos abraçavam Minerva, demonstrando pela primeira vez o quanto realmente gostavam da senhora, que por vezes sem conta era vista como uma mulher severa e autoritária demais pelos alunos. Kayla que estava em meio aos estudantes que se dirigiam até o local onde a diretora estava, também não conseguia acreditar que logo Daniel Power fosse escolhido como diretor, afinal ele era inda tão novo, e ela tinha se acostumado a ver, mesmo que nos livros, senhores ou senhoras de cabelos grisalhos a frente do colégio, que tudo aquilo parecia meio fora de lugar. Entretanto, a Corvinal foi incapaz de continuar com o seu raciocínio, pois ela podia jurar que havia acabado de ver uma garota de cabelos extremamente claros, passar saltitando ao seu lado.

- Sophie... – Chamou intrigada. – É você?

Kayla desviou de seu caminho, seguindo a direção que a outra menina havia tomado, saindo do salão, deixando de lado todo o resto, concentrando-se em sua procura pelos corredores vazios. Mas foi ao ouvir barulhos de passos, que a corvinal sentiu o seu coração acelerar as batidas, e ela não pode deixar de olhar assustada para a sua mão, quando essa começou a arder, fazendo a cicatriz ali desenhada latejar.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou-se alarmada, enquanto sacudia a própria mão.

- Drumonnd. – Chamou Jhones, postando sobre um dos ombros da garota a sua pesada mão, sobressaltando-a.

- Ahhh... – Gritou ela. – Poxa nem, você me assustou. – Concluiu ela, arfando.

- Todos os outros estão se dirigindo para as salas de aula, é melhor você fazer o mesmo. – Disse o auror, mantendo a sua expressão séria.

- Mas eu acho que vi a Sophie... E olha só. – Falou mostrando sua mão para o auror. – A minha mão estava ardendo e também...

- Me poupe dessas histórias que você e as suas amiguinhas ficam inventando para chamar a atenção. Eu não estou aqui para isso! Agora, para a aula. – Ordenou.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Já to indo nem. – Choramingou, se virando na direção de onde ficavam as salas, porém não sem antes, olhar mais uma vez para onde ela achava que havia visto a sua amiga se dirigir. É, aquilo com certeza tinha sido muito estranho...

* * *

Mais um mês estava chegando ao seu final, fazendo com que as férias de fim do ano letivo se aproximassem, deixando os alunos eufóricos com a idéia de tempo livre e diversão.

Entretanto, ao contrario dos animados estudantes, professores, autoridades e muitas outras pessoas fora dos muros de Hogwarts, recebiam através do profeta diário a perturbadora notícia da morte do avô e da mãe do ex-aluno Peter Dragon, encontrados degolados em suas respectivas celas em Azkaban, naquela madrugada.

- Como algo assim pode ser possível? – Exasperou-se o professor Lupin. – Como com todos aqueles feitiços de segurança uma coisa dessas pode acontecer, e ninguém tenha visto ou desconfiado de nada!

- Eu não sei Remo... – Suspirou Ninfadora, enquanto observava o marido caminhar de um lado a outro dentro do quarto. – Quando os seguranças foram fazer a ronda, já os encontraram assim. Os peritos já investigaram os corpos e garantiram que feitiço nenhum foi realizado, eles morreram mesmo por causa do corte no pescoço.

- E vocês acreditam que eles fizeram aquilo consigo mesmos! Não estão trabalhando com a possibilidade de assassinato?

- É claro que estamos! Mas suicídio também é uma opção. Olha... – Suspirou a mulher. – Sei o quanto isso o preocupa, e a mim também, mas eu tenho certeza que a Estelar e as outras meninas estão seguras aqui.

- Eu não sei Ninfa. Aqueles sonhos, as marcas que ficaram... – Começou aproximando-se da esposa. – Eu tenho tanto medo de onde tudo isso possa levar.

- Eu também... Mas nós precisamos acreditar que seja lá o que for que tudo isso signifique, a nossa filha é forte o suficiente para aquentar. – Afirmou ela com a voz segura.

- Não diga isso. Assim você faz parecer que essas meninas vão ter nas mãos uma responsabilidade que não vão ser capazes de...

- Não se faça de cego Remo. Está tudo bem na nossa frente e não há como negar... Acredite nas meninas, assim como acreditou no Harry, e eu tenho certeza que tudo acabará bem. – Sorriu.

- Que Merlin me permita ter a mesma força de espírito que você querida. – Falou em um sussurro, enquanto abraçava-a.

- Você terá.

* * *

Sentado à mesa da Grifinória, no horário de almoço, Gustavo observava as pessoas ao redor, transitando de um lado a outro do salão de forma despreocupada, conversando e brincando com nada de importante estivesse de fato acontecendo... Com um suspiro pesado, o rapaz voltou a olhar para o jornal, onde estava estampada a notícia da morte dos integrantes da família Dragon, presos em Azkaban. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar tranqüilo com esse tipo de notícia, afinal ainda era capaz de lembrar da agonia de ver Melanie sob perigo, e posteriormente no hospital, isso sem contar todos os outros incidentes sem explicação, que até hoje ainda o assombram. "Como eu queria creditar que essas garotas vão ficar quietas... Mas eu duvido muito que elas já não estejam pensando em algo. É impressionante a capacidade que elas têm de procurar encrenca." Pensava ele resignado, já se preparando para o que quer que as garotas venham a inventar, afinal, o Grifinório não tinha muita escolha. Deixar Melanie sozinha não era uma opção.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, o rapaz desviou a sua atenção para a entrada do salão, por onde passavam as quatro meninas, juntamente com os aurores responsáveis por sua segurança. Todos com semblantes divididos entre o mau humor, e a quase indiferença, concedendo ao grupo uma pesada atmosfera de contrariedade. Ainda assim, Gustavo decidiu se aproximar, entretanto sem fazer questão de cumprimentar as outras meninas, que passaram direto por ele, cada uma se dirigindo a sua respectiva mesa, dando ao rapaz a oportunidade de logo chegar até a lufa-lufa.

- Oi Mel. – Sorriu.

- Oi... – Cumprimentou a menina sem muita empolgação.

- O que aconteceu? Por que tá todo mundo com essa cara de derrota?

- Nós acabamos de sair da sala da diretora. – Suspirou. – E as notícias lá não foram muitos animadoras...

- Pois é. – Cortou Andrew. – Tava todo mundo esperando que esse nosso trabalho acabasse essa semana, mas com o que aconteceu em Azkaban, o ministério resolveu prorrogar por mais algum tempo.

- Ah... – Foi a única resposta que o rapaz conseguiu dar. Era evidente a sua decepção, afinal contava com o fato de finalmente se ver livre do inconveniente "segurança" de sua namorada.

- Você precisava ter visto Gustavo, foi uma discussão e tanto!

- Discussão? – Perguntou o rapaz sem entender.

- É, discussão. Primeiro a Estelar arrumou encrenca com o Willians, depois ela e a Sarah acusaram o professor Power e no final, a Kayla só sabia chorar e perguntar se a mão dela ia continuar com aquela marca... Credo! Estou com dor de cabeça até agora. – Reclamou Melanie. – Isso está começando a ficar fora de controle!

- Também não é para tanto... – Falou o auror de cabelos loiros. – Tudo isso aí que você falou acontece quase todos os dias, claro que em um tom bem mais baixo. Mas mesmo assim, você já deveria estar acostumada.

- Acontece que eu não...

- Vem Mel. – Chamou Gustavo, impedindo a menina de cometer qualquer tipo de grosseria. – Vamos almoçar. – Completou, puxando-a pela mão de forma gentil.

- Ué, você ainda não almoçou? – Quis saber, seguindo de mãos dadas com o rapaz.

- Não. Estava esperando por você.

- Humpf... – Sorriu. – Não precisava ter feito isso... Ah, que coisa Gustavo! Você aí com fome, e eu reclamando sem parar. Por que você não me fala para ficar quieta nessas horas!

- Porque você com certeza não ficaria, ora essa. – Brincou.

- Certo, não ficaria mesmo... – Concordou a menina, fazendo uma careta. – Tsc, é que toda essa história me deixa nervosa. Ninguém sabe direito o que está acontecendo, quer dizer... Sabem sim! Mas a questão, é que estão nos tratando feito crianças! Nesse ponto a Estelar tem razão, eles sabem de alguma coisa importante, e estão escondendo de nós. Isso é ridículo! Sem contar que é...

- Hei, Mel! Escuta... – Cortou. – Eu imagino como esteja se sentindo, mas se deixar levar assim não ajudar em nada! Além do mais... – Flou mexendo no cabelo azulado da garota. – Seja lá o que for que estejam escondendo, se é que é isso que está acontecendo, os professores só estão pensando no bem de vocês.

- Você está falando igualzinho a diretora. – Resmungou ela.

- Pode até ser. – Sorriu o rapaz. – Mas você sabe que estamos certos. Não adianta nada tentarem entender essas coisas agora. Tenho certeza que tudo virá ao seu tempo, então... – Suspirou. – Não fica esquentando a sua cabecinha com isso, tá bom!

A garota não respondeu, muito menos encarou seu namorado, apenas se limitou a olhar para os lados, como se realmente existisse algo de interessante a ser observado por ali. O que deixou claro para o Grifinório, seu primeiro pensamento sobre o assunto estava correto. Melanie e as outras iriam fazer de tudo para entender aquela série de acontecimentos estranhos que as envolviam... No entanto, decidido a parar de pensar nisso, ao menos por enquanto, o rapaz arrastou a Lufa-lufa até a mesa da Grifinória, para que pudessem em fim almoçar.

- Oba! Tem pudim. – Comemorou Andrew, ao também chegar à mesa, fazendo o casal sorrir. "Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo..." Pensou Gustavo.

* * *

- Fico muito feliz que tenha aceitado o meu convite professora Granger. - Dizia Erick Mendes. – Confesso que estava ansioso por ter esse tipo de momento com a Senhorita. Sei que pode não parecer muita coisa, afinal é um simples passeio pelas estufas, mas devo ressaltar o quanto essa noite está gloriosa, e eu realmente fico lisonjeado por...

Já faziam alguns bons minutos que Hermione fingia ouvir todo aquela blábláblá interminável do estagiário, apenas balançando a cabeça em concordância uma vez ou outra, amaldiçoando-se internamente por aceitar aquele convite. "Maldita seja a hora em que fiz aquela promessa para o Neville..." Pensava a mulher, já sem a mínima paciência de aturar toda a auto promoção que Erick vinha fazendo, com suas palavras tão irritantemente polidas. "Como se isso fosse me convencer a de te dar uma chance. Não mesmo! Eu é que não..."

- A senhorita não concorda? – Perguntou o homem, interrompendo os seus pensamentos.

- O que! – Sobressaltou-se. – Ah, quer dizer. Eu, hum...

- Está tudo bem. – Sorriu. – Sei que esse tipo de assunto deve ser um tanto quanto constrangedor para a senhorita, mas entenda. – Continuou, levando sua mão até o rosto da mulher a sua frente, forçando-a a se afastar alguns passos, para evitar o contato. – Desde de que coloquei os meus olhos em você, que não consigo evitar em pensar o quanto...

- Senhor Mendes, por favor. – Cortou ela, segurando a mão do aspirante a professor . – Eu aceitei o seu convite para darmos uma volta após o jantar e não para... Mas o que é isso? – Quis saber a mulher intrigada, ao reparar no estranho desenho marcado no pulso de Erick.

- Não é nada! – Taxou, recolhendo rapidamente a mão, escondendo-a no bolso de sua calça. – Apenas uma besteira sem importância. Bom, veja só a hora, já está tarde! – Desconversou ele visivelmente desconfortável com a situação. – Mais uma vez senhorita Granger, foi um prazer. Quem sabe não façamos disso um hábito. Então, boa noite. – Completou, fazendo uma leve mesura, para em seguida se afastar, rumando para a saída da estufa de forma apressada.

- Boa noite... – Tornou Hermione aérea, com os seus pensamentos trabalhando a mil por hora. "Aquele desenho... Era uma runa, uma runa muito antiga. Mas onde foi que eu..." – Por Merlin! – Exclamou, alteando a voz, sem conseguir se conter.

Tomada pela urgência, a professora de transfiguração se virou e começou uma corrida desenfreada dirigindo-se a saída, virando os corredores o mais depressa que conseguia, sem nem ao menos prestar atenção ao seu redor.

- Ai! – Reclamou, assim que sentiu o seu corpo ir de encontro a algo sólido e posteriormente ao chão.

- Você por acaso ficou louca Granger! – Falou Malfoy contrariado, com sua voz sibilante.

- Malfoy? – Surpreendeu-se. – Mas o que você... Deixa pra lá, isso não importa. – Concluiu já em pé, pronta para continuar seu caminho, ignorando por completo o outro professor.

- Espera! – Ordenou Draco, segurando firmemente um dos braços da mulher. De jeito nenhum perderia a oportunidade de importuná-la. – Não que eu esteja preocupado, eu diria apenas curioso... Afinal, o que poderia ser tão grave a ponto de fazer a irritante sabe-tudo de Hogwarts perder a compostura! – Debochou, exibindo o seu tão conhecido sorriso de escárnio.

- Eu não estou com tempo para as suas crises de infantilidade Malfoy! – Gritou. – Me solta, ou eu juro que azaro você.

- Com se você fosse capaz de... – Começou ele, no entanto interrompendo o que diria ao focar os olhos da mulher e enxergar através deles o motivo para tanta presa. – Você tem certeza disso? – Sussurrou. – Tem certeza que era a mesma runa que estava na capa do tal livro e marcada na mão daquela aluna?

- Eu não dei permissão para você ler a minha mente... – Resmungou, soltando-se sem dificuldades das mãos de Malfoy. – Mas sim, eu tenho certeza. Jamais me enganaria com algo assim. – Suspirou. – Pesquisei o significado dela durante algum tempo, por isso estou te garantindo. A runa tatuada no pulso do Mendes é exatamente a mesma.

- Inominável... – Balbuciou o homem, deixando seus olhos azuis refletirem por alguns instantes um sádico brilho.

- Eu sei exatamente o que aquela runa significa! – Exasperou-se. – Nós precisamos ir atrás dele. Falar com os aurores, acionar o ministério. Não podemos deixar que ele fuja.

- Controle-se Granger! – Berrou segurando e sacudindo a professora pelos ombros.

- Mas ele vai...

- Escuta! – Cortou rudemente, fazendo-a se calar. – Ele não vai fugir. Portanto não coloque tudo a perder fazendo um escândalo desnecessário...

Por alguns segundos Draco e Hermione se encararam, mantendo entre eles uma curta distância, o que prontamente incomodou a ambos, obrigando-os a se afastarem.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – Quis saber a ex-grifinória, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente.

- Por enquanto nada. – Respondeu após alguns instantes de silêncio. – Por hora vamos deixá-lo pensar que você não percebeu nada. Vou ficar de olho nele enquanto isso... E depois, sem que perceba, ele mesmo vai me dizer exatamente tudo que preciso saber. – Concluiu seriamente.

- O que você vai fazer? – Preocupou-se.

- Nada que vá feri-lo, muito...

Vendo o professor de poções se afastar, Hermione não pode deixar de concordar com a sua atitude, mesmo que tivesse um certo receio dos métodos nada ortodoxos utilizados por ele, mas ainda assim, tinha que convir que se manter na espreita era realmente a melhor opção. E mesmo agora, com essa descoberta surpreendente, a mulher ainda era capaz de se sentir em paz, já que ao que parecia, tudo estava mais próximo do fim do que poderia imaginar. "Como pude ter sido tão boba, por me deixar levar por aquela profecia fajuta?" Perguntou-se em pensamento, se lembrando de todas as especulações feitas em uma das muitas reuniões acontecidas no castelo.

* * *

Um vento frio atípico aquela época do ano, fazia as folhas e galhos das árvores balançarem ao seu bel prazer, conferindo ao local um ruído muito parecido com um estranho uivar ou até mesmo um lamento, como se a própria noite, estivesse pesarosa pelo que viria a seguir...

- Quatro vão ser as marcas... – Falava Sophie.

Sentada sobre um galho caído, a garota riscava o chão de terra, usando um graveto, desenhando ali o nome de quatro jovens, cujas quais ela mesma havia condenado.

- Eu gosto de você Kayla. – Disse a ex-corvinal, agora escrevendo o nome da amiga. – Por isso te escolhi... Só três não dava, tinham que ser quatro, como na profecia. Você deveria ficar lisonjeada por fazer parte disso...

Com um suspiro, Sophie concluiu o que fazia, voltando o seu olhar para as estrelas, lembrando-se da noite em viu desenhada no céu a foice da morte. "Peter..." Lamentou-se. Se ao menos soubesse que aquela foice era para ele, poderia ter feito algo, mas agora já era tarde... Nada mais lhe restava além da vingança! Deixando que um sorriso macabro se formasse em seus lábios finos, a garota voltou a riscar o chão.

- Que as brincadeiras comecem! Hihihihihi... – Sorriu.

Com animação a menina se levantou, e saltitando se afastou, adentrando a floresta, deixando para trás o seu bizarro desenho, com os nomes de Sarah, Kayla, Melanie e Estelar, riscados por uma linha que formava um meio círculo, assim como a lâmina trazida pela morte.

* * *

Andando em círculos dentro do próprio quarto, Estelar sentia uma ansiedade sem sentido, uma estranheza e sufocamento, com as paredes incomodando-a de tal forma, a ponto de fazê-la parecer um animal encurralado dentro de uma jaula.

- Que saco... – Resmungou ela, olhando mais uma vez para o relógio, onde marcava exatamente meia noite.

Ela observou Melanie, que dormia calmamente, e não pode deixar de sentir uma ponta de inveja, afinal a sensação de querer dormir e não conseguir, sempre é péssima. Mas isso não era tudo... Existia algo de errado aquela noite, ela podia sentir, e por mais que parecesse loucura, era isso que a estava impedindo de dormir, a expectativa e o medo por algo que ela sequer sabia se realmente viria.

- isso é ridículo! Até parece que eu tenho cinco anos de novo... – Comentou consigo em voz alta, lembrando-se de quando era pequena e corria para a cama dos pais quando sentia medo de algo. – Ah, quer saber! Que se dane, pedir colo uma vez ou outra na vida não é vergonha para ninguém.

Decidida ela saiu do quarto, atravessando a grande sala, onde o auror Pietro Willians jogava xadrez bruxo consigo mesmo. Entretanto, assim que o rapaz a viu, imediatamente deixou de lado o que fazia.

- Você não deveria estar dormindo? – Disse ele. – Volte para o seu quarto Lupin, isso não é hora para criança estar fora da cama.

- Eu estou ignorando a sua presença Pietro. – Tornou a garota com a voz calma, enquanto batia na porta do quarto onde seu irmão dormia.

- Não seja malcriada menina. É melhor você...

- Estelar. O que houve? – Quis saber Ted ao abrir a porta. – Está tudo bem?

- É... Ted. – Falou ela de forma manhosa. – Eu posso ficar aqui com você? – Perguntou baixo, para que somente o irmão escutasse o que dizia.

- Ficar aqui? – Estranhou o rapaz. – Por que está me pedindo isso? Já faz anos que você não faz algo assim... Está mesmo tudo bem?

- Eu estou bem, só não quero ficar sozinha.

- Mas você não está sozinha. – Riu ele, achando graça da manha da irmã. – A Melanie está lá com você. Além do mais, eu divido o quarto com o Jhones, e por isso eu não acho apropriado que você fique aqui.

- Poxa Ted... Eu só estou pedindo para ficar com você. E não tem nada demais, é só fechar a cortina da cama que o outro nem vai me ver. Qual é! Por favor...

- Tudo bem Estelar, entra! – Suspirou, finalmente cedendo a já tão conhecida chantagem emocional da garota.

O auror abriu espaço, deixando a irmã passar, fechando a porta em seguida rapidamente, sem se importar com a careta de reprovação que Willians direcionava a ele. "O Lupin não deveria permitir esse tipo de coisa... Isso é totalmente contra o protocolo!" Resmungou o homem em pensamento, no entanto sem conseguir apagar da memória, o quanto a impetuosa Estelar, parecia realmente frágil há poucos instantes atrás. Ao mesmo tempo, Melanie deitada em sua cama, deu início a um sono penoso e agitado...

* * *

Caminhando por um extenso corredor, a lufa-lufa tinha a nítida impressão de que jamais chegaria a lugar algum... Já havia perdido a noção do tempo em que estava ali, apenas seguindo em frente, com a incômoda sensação de que as paredes ao seu redor pareciam afunilar cada vez mais, conferindo ao local uma aparência claustrofóbica. No entanto, o que mais incomodava a garota, não era o ambiente fechado ou o completo silêncio, e sim a precária e mórbida iluminação, que deixava tudo em um tom estranhamente esverdeado.

De súbito, um barulho alto se fez ouvir, como se diversos vidros tivessem acabado de se estilhaçarem, o que provocou uma descarga de adrenalina no corpo de Melanie, que assustada, iniciou uma louca corrida com o único objetivo de sair daquele lugar... Sentindo o próprio coração bater com violência dentro do peito, sabendo que não poderia contar com sua varinha para se defender, pois essa não estava consigo, a garota seguia com urgência, virando nos diversos corredores, que agora surgiam a sua frente, lhe dando a sensação de estar perdida em um grande labirinto, onde à cada curva poderia encontrar algo terrível. E foi justamente ao virar a direita, em uma das muitas encruzilhadas, que a Lufa-lufa sentiu que poderia desmaiar, ao perceber, alarmada, que algo havia segurado o seu braço, puxando-a em seguida.

- Ahhhh... – Gritou ela, sem sequer ver o que a detinha.

- Mel! – Berrou alguém. – Melanie! - Sacudiu-a.

- Gustavo... – Resmungou a menina, aliviada, ao abrir os olhos.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? Você está gelada...

- Graças aos céus é você! Eu fiquei tão assustada... – Falou, agarrando-se ao rapaz.

- Está tudo bem. – Suspirou Gustavo, retribuindo o abraço. – Eu estou com você agora. Nada pode te machucar.

Ainda nos braços do Grifinório, Melanie olhou ao redor e percebeu que já não havia mais um sombrio corredor ou labirinto, eles estavam agora em uma das conhecidas salas de Hogwarts, devidamente iluminada e arejada, o que lhe devolveu a tranqüilidade, por isso, com uma certa expectativa, voltou a encarar o rapaz, que mantinha no rosto o seu tão encantador sorriso.

- Mel... – Sussurrou ele, passando uma de suas mãos pelo rosto da menina.

- O que? – Tornou no mesmo tom.

- Eu amo você. – Falou.

Logo em seguida, sem dar tempo de resposta à lufa-lufa, Gustavo a beijou, apertando-a firmemente de encontro a ele, e sem protestar, Melanie retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, sentindo tudo esquentar rapidamente. Entretanto, da mesma forma tudo ficou frio, e uma perturbadora tristeza a invadiu, sendo possível até que sentisse a dor se espalhar por seu corpo... Algo estava errado!

Com desespero a garota lutou para se livrar daqueles braços, brigando pela sua vida, que ela podia sentir, estava se extinguindo através daquele mórbido beijo... Ao conseguir se afastar o suficiente, a ponto de finalmente entender o que era aquilo que a prendia, Melanie se viu obrigada a gritar, ao reconhecer a horripilante figura de um dementador.

- Não! – Disse ela ofegante sentando-se na cama.

Ainda com calafrios, a menina passou a mão no rosto suado e frio ao mesmo tempo, tentando afastar de sua mente a lembrança bizarra do sonho que acabara de ter. Suspirando pesadamente, a lufa-lufa se levantou, indo até o banheiro onde lavou a face com água gelada. "Credo! Que sensação horrível..." Lamentou-se.

Desistindo de dormir, afinal não conseguiria, além do que agora faltavam apenas alguns poucos minutos para amanhecer, Melanie decidiu sair e ir para o salão comunal que dividia com as garotas, onde com certeza encontraria algo para ocupar a mente. Não queria de jeito nenhum pensar em seu pesadelo...

- Kayla! – Surpreendeu-se ela, ao sair e dar de frente com ela, sentada de forma desleixada em um dos sofás. – O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – Quis saber a garota curiosa.

- Ai nem... Eu não estou conseguindo dormir. – Choramingou. – A minha mão não para de arder. Olha só, está até vermelha! – Explicou, mostrando a outra sua mão marcada pela queimadura mágica.

- Caramba! Mas isso está muito vermelho mesmo... Você já falou com um dos aurores?

- Eu não acho que...

- Já falei várias fezes para você não ficar mexendo nessa cicatriz, por isso está desse jeito. – Ralhou o auror responsável pela corvinal. – Me dá isso aqui. – Disse pegando a mão da garota, manuseando a varinha sobre ela em seguida, fazendo um feitiço não verbal. – Pronto. Agora eu acho melhor você parar de cutucar isso, ou da próxima vez, juro que deixo a sua mão cair.

- Tá bom, eu não mexo mais... – Gemeu Kayla.

Com uma expressão de incredulidade Jhones se afastou, voltando para a sua leitura, sem se importar com a forma desconfiada que Melanie o olhava.

- Ô Kayla... Essa é a primeira vez que ele faz isso?

- Não, por que?

- Isso é estranho... – Cochichou, aproximando-se da outra menina. – Eu lembro que a enfermeira ficou desesperada tentando várias coisas para melhorar isso, e o Jhones vem aqui e age desse jeito, sem nem ao menos titubear, já sabendo o que fazer... Aliais, não é de hoje que esse cara me parece estranho.

- Ai nem, não diz isso. Ele até que é legal de vez em quando... – Sorriu. – E é sério, é melhor você relaxar, ou vai acabar ficando tão maluquinha quanto a Sarah e a Estelar. Eu não sei como vocês conseguem viver assim, desconfiando de todo mundo.

- Olha, nós temos os nosso motivos, tá legal! – Protestou a menina alteando a voz. – E sinceramente eu acho que você também deveria ficar esperta. – Continuou, voltando ao tom baixo de voz. – Porque caso não tenha reparado, tem algo sério acontecendo aqui, e a gente só não descobre nada porque esses aurores não saem do nosso pé, aí fica complicado!

- Como assim não descobrem nada! – Estranhou. – Isso não faz sentido. Vocês ficam por aí, inventando mil e uma coisas para fazer, mas não sabem nem por onde começar a investigar. Essas coisas são para aurores Mel! Não para nós, somos só adolescentes, poxa vida.

- Que seja Kayla, que seja... – Bufou a lufa-lufa, incapaz de aceitar que a outra mantivesse uma postura tão despreocupada o tempo inteiro. – Ah, você por acaso viu a Estelar? Ela não está no quarto. – Voltou a falar após alguns instantes de silêncio.

- Não, não vi. – Tornou aérea, já mexendo mais uma vez em sua mão machucada.

- Ela está no quarto do irmão. – Informou Pietro com sua voz grossa, assustando Melanie, que não havia reparado em sua presença até então.

- É... Hum, obrigada. – Respondeu a menina. – Mas de onde ele saiu? – Sussurrou ela para a outra.

- Ele está aí, jogando xadrez desde que cheguei. – Tornou Kayla, falando baixo. – Essa não é a primeira vez que o vejo aqui durante a madrugada. Sabe, eu acho que o bonitão aí não dorme. – Completou com seriedade.

- Não diz besteira Kayla. É impossível uma pessoa não dormir. – Afirmou.

- Mas ele não dorme, to te falando. É estranho né! Tsc, tadinha da Estelar.

- Por que você tá falando isso? – Questionou sem entender.

- Porque ela gosta dele ué! É por isso que ficam brigando o tempo todo. – Explicou ela, muito convicta do que falava.

- Ta né... – Riu a outra.

- Vem cá Mel. – Chamou, puxando a menina. – Quer saber de uma coisa! Dele sim eu desconfio. – Completou, falando no ouvido da lufa-lufa.

- É, pode ser...

* * *

No horário de costume, as garotas começaram a se arrumar para as aulas do dia, ambas desanimadas e sonolentas, esperando ansiosamente pelo fim das aulas, quando elas nem ao menos ainda tinham começado...

- Hum... Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Estelar se espreguiçando, ao sair do quarto do irmão.

- É oi. – Disse Melanie de má vontade.

- Eita, o que aconteceu com vocês? As duas estão com umas caras péssimas...

- Ai nem... – Começou Kayla. – Essa noite foi terrível! Nem eu nem a Mel conseguimos dormir direito. É sério. Eu nunca pensei que uma noite mal dormida pudesse ser tão ruim... Eu estou um caco! – Completou de forma manhosa.

- Isso é engraçado... Quer dizer, de um ponto de vista nada cômico. – Corrigiu-se Estelar ao reparar a expressão nada amistosa da lufa-lufa. – Tipo, eu também não estava conseguindo dormir essa noite... Era estranho, mas eu estava com uma sensação esquisita sabe? Sei lá, eu não sei explicar, mas pelo menos passou quando eu fui para o quarto do Ted. – Deu de ombros. – Para falar a verdade, eu dormi feito um bebê, e olha que... Ah, oi Sarah. Bom dia! – Sorriu.

- Bom dia. – Tornou a sonserina com educação, dirigindo-se a todos na sala.

- Ei Malfoy, você por caso sentiu alguma coisa estranha essa noite?

- O que? – Disse a menina sem entender, ao mesmo tempo e que erguia uma das sobrancelhas.

- O que a Kayla está te perguntando Sarah, é se por acaso você teve algum problema para dormir essa noite! – Explicou Melanie de forma apressada, afinal também estava curiosa.

- Não, nenhum. Por que?

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui paradas de papo furado? – Indagou Pietro ao entrar no salão, antes que qualquer uma delas explicasse algo para Malfoy. – Rápido, ou vão acabar se atrasando. E Lupin, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para não andar com roupas de dormir pela sala comunal! – Repreendeu.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Já to indo trocar. – Resmungou a grifinória, se dirigindo para o seu quarto.

- Ei, Lupin, Malfoy!

- Que foi? – Perguntou Estelar de cara amarrada, enquanto as outras meninas recolhiam o material para as aulas daquele dia, fingindo não prestar atenção no que o auror dizia.

- Vocês duas vão ajudar o professor Daniel hoje à tarde. – Pontuou Pietro, olhando-as sério.

- Por que isso? – Questionou Sarah, que estava arrumando seus livros.

- Ele requisitou isso, para mostrar que não há nenhum ressentimento da parte dele.

- E porque deveria haver? Foi ele quem nos atacou! – Esbravejou a grifinória se direcionando para o quarto.

- Nem vem Lupin! Você vai fazer isso! Para mostrar que vocês não são os monstros que aparentam ser! – Repreendeu o auror.

- Não exagere Willians. – Ponderou Ted ao também entrar no salão. – O professor Daniel está tentando manter uma boa aparência. Não custa nada, vocês irem lá e fingirem ser meninas boazinhas. – Concluiu o ex-grifinório olhando para as duas.

- Hahaha... A Estelar e a Sarah vão ter que passar a tarde com aquele professor bonitão. Eu não me importaria...

- Eu concordo com o Pietro. Vocês deviam agradecer ao diretor Power. – Falou Ryan Jhones que estava perto da porta, interrompendo Kayla, antes que essa dissesse mais besteiras.

- Você não se meta no que não é da sua conta! – Estelar gritou em resposta. – E ele não é o diretor!

- Deixa pra lá Lupin... O Pietro não está de todo errado... Vamos lá, fazemos uma média e esquecemos isso. – Concluiu Sarah sem muita emoção, saindo da sala.

- Pra você é muito fácil falar... Não é você que fica sentido aquele cheiro horroroso... – Resmungou a menina finalmente entrando no quarto para trocar de roupa.

E como é de costume em momentos como esse, as horas passaram voando, para o completo desgosto das duas garotas, que logo se viram obrigadas a se dirigirem para a sala do professor, onde adentraram no horário em que Daniel havia marcado, sendo acompanhadas dos aurores Willians e Lupin.

- Oh, vocês vieram. Que bom! – Sorriu Daniel que estava sentado na mesa ao centro.

- É...

- Pois é diretor. Elas se sentiram lisonjeadas para com a atitude do senhor. – Pietro interrompeu Estelar, antes que a menina falasse algo inadequado.

- Que bom. – Sorriu amavelmente, olhando as meninas.

- E não é? Eu também acho isso ótimo... – Debochou a grifinória. - Então, o que a gente tem que fazer? – Estelar queria acabar logo com aquilo.

- Ah sim, é simples, eu queria uma ajuda em organizar esses livros, a própria bibliotecária me disse que vocês são boas nisso... Então... – Comentou, olhando-as com interesse.

- Nós já entendemos. – Sarah respondeu se direcionando até os livros na estante ao lado da mesa.

- Humpf... Isso só pode ser brincadeira. – Resmungou Estelar, no entanto seguindo os passos da outra.

- Quanto a vocês, podem ir dar uma volta. Elas não correm perigo aqui. – O professor se levantou andando até os dois aurores que ainda estavam parados perto da porta.

Ted e Pietro se olharam, como se discutissem silenciosamente de deviam ou não deixá-las sós com o professor.

- Podem ir. – Incentivou Power.

- Acho que não tem problema, afinal o diretor é perfeitamente capaz de olhá-las por um tempo. – Concluiu Willians.

- Eu não sei se é adequado que nós...

- Eu entendo vocês... Se quiserem ficar aqui, olhando as meninas organizarem os livros tudo bem.

- Ok, acho que realmente não tem problema algum, então nós voltamos depois. – Falou Ted se dando por vencido. – Comportem-se.

Willians saiu logo da sala, deixando Ted para trás, que ainda dirigiu as meninas um olhar preocupado, afinal elas realmente não estavam nada satisfeitas, e ele sabia que essas duas, juntas e zangadas, eram a mistura exata para uma confusão... Mas por fim ele também se retirou, deixando Daniel parado perto da porta, ainda no interior da sala.

- Meninas, eu vou sair por um segundo para pegar mais uns livros que eu deixei na diretoria. – Comentou, saindo também.

- Que ótimo. Ele vai ficar por ai, enquanto nós ficamos aqui organizando essa droga! – Reclamou a grifinória.

- Não os chame de droga! Livros são marcos históricos e culturais de valor imprescindível para a sociedade! – Sarah repreendeu com dois livros grossos na mão. Indo até a mesa do futuro diretor. – Porém o Daniel é um babaca! – Completou fazendo a outra rir em concordância.

A sonserina sentou na cadeira e abriu um dos livros, logo começando a ler suas paginas de forma interessada.

- Legal, agora ela vai ler e eu vou ter que... – Estelar interrompeu seu raciocínio, por um segundo, perdeu o chão, e viu a sala rodar. Sua cabeça latejou fortemente e tudo ficou escuro.

Sarah só se deu conta, quando a outra desabou com estrondo no chão, levando consigo os livros que estava segurando, e mais alguns outros que estavam empilhados por perto. A sonserina, assustada, se levantou e correu com urgência até a outra.

Quando Estelar abriu os olhos, se viu em um lugar escuro, vertiginoso, como se tudo se movesse ao mesmo tempo ao seu redor. O cheiro de cachorro molhado impregnava suas narinas, deixando-a apreensiva, pois mais uma vez ela se sentia encurralada por aqueles seres, que insistiam em persegui-la.

Haviam muitos, muitos lobos, ela sabia disso. Mas esses eram diferentes... Todos eles tinham uma aparência deformada, como se tivessem arrancado partes de seus pêlos, o que só os tornava ainda mais apavorantes, enquanto a cercavam, rosnando raivosos. Havia também alguém mais à frente, olhando diretamente para a menina, deixando-a ainda mais apreensiva, sem saber pelo que esperar... A tal pessoa ergueu a mão, e dois dos lobos, seguindo o seu comando, finalmente atacaram, forçando a menina a se desviar de forma desajeitada, na tentativa de se virar e correr, no entanto, um dos lobos pulou sobre a grifinória, derrubando-a no chão. Estelar rolou para o lado, tentando se livrar do animal, mas sentiu quando um outro mordeu sua perna, prendendo-a, tentando chutá-lo a menina se movimentava com brusquidão, mas toda a sua luta se tornou infundada, quando todos os lobos avançaram ao mesmo tempo sobre ela... Entrando em desespero, ela começou a perder as forças, achando que não teria mais como sair dali, e se entregando finalmente a derrota, ela sentiu a antes tão repudiada luz da lua, banhar seu corpo. Quase que como uma injeção de adrenalina... O enorme lobo negro urrou ferozmente, jogando os outros lobos para longe, ganindo. Esses que pareciam tão ameaçadores anteriormente, agora não passavam de meros animais acuados, que fugiram com medo.

O grande lobo sentiu a fúria invadir suas veias, olhando para aquele que comandava o ataque, enquanto corria até ele, querendo vingança, desejando vê-lo sofrer. E foi o que fez, atacou! A investida contra o pequeno corpo humano que não ofereceu resistência só lhe deixou ainda com mais sede se sangue, o liquido que jorrava do braço usado como escudo não era o suficiente. Por isso, de forma ágil, com uma patada o lobo retirou a mão que sua vítima usava para tentar se proteger, deixando agora seu caminho livre. Permitindo que mirasse o espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro, para logo em seguida, cravar ali as suas presas.

A sensação que lhe invadiu, foi de estremo prazer, era por demais realizador se sentir assim...

- Estelar...

Aquela voz a fez parar, ela a reconhecia de algum lugar. Por um segundo sua vista ficou embaçada e quando voltou ao normal, seus olhos se arregalaram de medo ao ver, Sarah em seus braços, desmaiada com o ombro e o braço feridos.

- Sarah! – Gritou estridente, não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Questionou Daniel ao adentrar a sala, deparando-se com a bizarra cena.

(Continua...)

* * *

**Aozora No Namida - Hitomi Takahashi**

_Sozinha na escuridão  
Eu sabia o significado das suas lágrimas  
Eu avancei ao lugar que desejava  
Eu não quero machucar ninguém _

_O vento está soprando sobre o oceano  
Rumo ao amanhã sem hesitar  
Por que meu coração não se move? _

_Qual será o destino que está por vir?  
Eu não me arrependerei de ter nascido  
Por dentro da tristeza está a coragem  
Eu acredito que estou me aproximando daquela luz _

_As lágrimas jorram do céu azul  
Algum dia se tornarão um sorriso _

_O vento segue um ritmo rápido  
Soprar através de meus dedos  
As coisas nas quais eu acredito ainda assustam mas...  
Eu não vou desistir _

_A lua toca suavemente meus ombros  
Sobre o reflexo da lua na estrada  
Eu nunca esquecerei como me perdi _

_Se eu esperar pelo amanhã e nada acontecer  
Uma mão me dará um impulso  
E a minha escolha mudará  
Esses fortes sentimentos, agora são maiores _

_As lágrimas que jorram pelo céu azul  
Certamente clarearão amanhã _

_Para onde eu olho  
Aquele é o local onde eu começarei  
Eu posso ir a qualquer lugar  
Se eu não desistir de mim mesmo _

_Qual será o destino que está por vir?  
Eu não me arrependerei de ter nascido  
Por dentro da tristeza está a coragem  
Eu acredito que estou me aproximando _

_As lágrimas jorram do céu azul  
Algum dia se tornarão um sorriso._


	24. Capítulo 23 Sunday Bloody Sunday

**Capítulo 23 – Sunday, Bloody Sunday**

"_Quanto tempo... _

_Quanto tempo teremos de cantar esta canção?_

_Quanto tempo? quanto tempo..._

_Porque esta noite... podemos ser como um _

_Esta noite_

_E a batalha apenas começou_

_Muitos perderam, _

_Mas me diga quem ganhou_

_Trincheira cavadas dentro dos nossos corações_

_E mães, crianças, irmãos, irmãs separados"_

Daniel correu até a aluna caída no chão, pegando-a no colo e dando início a uma ágil corrida até a ala hospitalar, tendo Estelar descontrolada em seu encalço. A menina gritava enfurecida para o professor, querendo que esse soltasse a aluna Malfoy. Devido à gritaria, logo o boato de que a filha do professor de poções havia sido atacada chegou aos ouvidos de todos. Inclusive do próprio professor Malfoy.

- Mas o que houve? – O homem adentrou a ala já gritando, procurando sua filha com o olhar.

O pandemônio só se tornara pior com a junção dos berros do professor, pois Estelar já gritava enfurecida com Daniel Power, essa que era acusada por ele de ter atacado a aluna.

- O que houve com minha filha Power? – Malfoy puxou o outro pelo braço, se fazendo ouvir.

- Não pergunte a mim! Pergunte a Lupin! Ela atacou sua filha! – Falou tão alterado quanto o outro...

- Você fez o que? – A fúria do professor se direcionou para a garota parada a sua esquerda, puxando a menina pelo braço, ele gritava exigindo uma explicação.

Estelar que não sabia o que dizer, olhou assustada para o homem a sua frente, não tinha como responder aquilo. Não sabia como... Sua única reação foi se debater querendo se soltar, mesmo Draco que era mais forte não pode resistir quando a menina fez uso de sua força lupina, se não a soltasse, quebraria sua própria mão. Se vendo livre, a aluna correu assustada pelos corredores, não sabia para onde ia, nem o que fazer, só queria se ver livre daquele pesadelo. Só podia ser um pesadelo.

Em meio ao desespero e sem rumo Estelar se viu na orla da floresta proibida, arfando olhou para os lados, se vendo cada vez mais cercada por pessoas que a seguiram desde o castelo.

- Lupin! Se acalme! – Gritou alguém em meio ao cerco que se formava ao redor da menina.

Como um animal acuado, foi se encolhendo cada vez mais, se agachando com as mãos na cabeça.

- Lupin!

- ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! – Seu grito seguido de um urro, fez um ou dois aurores recuarem com receio. Mas Remo continuou andando até parar de frente a filha.

- Estelar minha filha, se acalme. – Suplicou o homem com a voz falha.

A menina não respondeu, parecia ter entrado em transe, sem saber o que fazer o pai aflito chamou por ela, porém continuou sem obter resposta.

- Lupin se você pensa que vai escapar assim... – Draco arfava sinal de que também viera correndo da ala hospitalar até ali. Porém não completou sua frase ao ver o estado catatônico em que ela se encontrava. – Mas o que...

- Malfoy. Me ajuda. – Remo olhou nos olhos do outro ao fazer o pedido, talvez a intervenção do professor na mente da filha fosse a solução.

O homem parou olhando a cena, mas não ponderou muito sobre tudo aquilo, simplesmente se ajoelhou perante a menina, abrindo suas pálpebras para penetrar em sua mente.

Logo que invadiu a mente da outra, sentiu um grande vazio ali, não era o que esperava ver, porém continuou a investigar mais a fundo, sem perceber o professor se sentiu cambalear, estava zonzo. Algo não estava certo. Como um choque sentiu sua cabeça pesar e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ele se sentia confuso e assustado, perdido entre o caos que havia se apoderado do lugar, onde a maior batalha do mundo bruxo acontecia, justamente dentro dos muros do castelo, que um dia já tinha sido considerado, o local mais seguro de toda a Bretanha... Draco sequer tinha uma varinha, o que o obrigava a se esgueirar pelos cantos escuros, rezando para que não fosse encontrado, enquanto podia ouvir claramente os sons da guerra que acontecia, deixando pelo caminho uma trilha de sujeira, sangue, dor e morte, fazendo do rapaz de apenas 17 anos, um assomo de puro pavor. Entretanto, o que mais lhe incomodava, era a risada sádica e enlouquecida de Bellatrix Lestrange, sua tia, que parecia sobrepor qualquer outro som, enquanto ela se divertia arrancando, da pior maneira possível, a vida de todos aqueles que cruzavam o seu caminho, e o do seu amado senhor. Foi então que tudo parou, e um tenebroso silêncio se apoderou de todo o castelo, deixando suspenso no ar o mistério...

Com passos lentos e temerosos, o jovem Malfoy chegou às portas do salão principal de Hogwarts, onde a maioria das pessoas duelavam, e de lá ele pode ver o preciso momento em que a caçula dos Weasley´s caiu ao chão, inerte e sem vida, atingida pelo feitiço mortal do Lord das trevas.

- Bella! – Urrava o bruxo.

- Não! – Gritou Harry dolorido, deixando-se cair de joelhos, ao assistir uma pessoa que tanto amava, morrer sem poder fazer nada para evitar.

- Draco. – Disse alguém, chamando a sua atenção.

Imediatamente o rapaz foi envolvido pelos braços calorosos de sua mãe, ao mesmo tempo em que recebia algumas batidas amigáveis em seu ombro, dadas por Lúcio, no auge de sua demonstração de afeto. O Sonserino sentiu-se reconfortado e seguro em meio aos seus pais, enquanto podia ouvir a voz emocionada de Narcisa, que parecia querer embalá-lo em seu colo, como se ele ainda fosse um bebê.

No entanto, Draco sabia que não podia ficar ali, não agora, enquanto algo tão importante acontecia... Remexeu-se inquieto, se esforçando ao máximo para ouvir o que o "menino-que-sobreviveu" esbravejava, porém, por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia compreender, e a única coisa que conseguia captar era a dor dilacerante que embargava a voz do Grifinório... Quando finalmente Draco conseguiu se ver livre daquele abraço fora de hora, ele concentrou toda a sua atenção na cena à frente, onde as pessoas formavam um grande círculo cujo meio era ocupado por Harry e Voldemort, que travavam a batalha mais terrível que ele já havia visto. Com esperança, o loiro acompanhava cada movimento dos dois, ansiando pelo momento em que cairia ao chão, derrotado, o homem a quem ele mais odiara.

- Vai para o inferno! – Berrou Potter, com gana na voz, dotado de uma raiva que Malfoy nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser capaz de sentir. – AVADA KEDRAVA!

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

Gritaram as vozes em uníssono...

Com a respiração em pausa, o sonserino acompanhou a trajetória dos feixes de luz, enxergando com perfeição o exato segundo em que ambos os feitiços atingiram os seus alvos, lançando os corpos com brusquidão para trás, enchendo o ar de fagulhas em vários tons de verde.

- Ahhhhhhhh... – Gritou alguém, preenchendo o súbito silêncio que caiu sobre o castelo, cortando o ar como uma lâmina afiada, trazendo a dor e a tristeza.

Enquanto a escuridão o envolvia, desfazendo tudo ao seu redor, Draco foi capaz de encontrar em meio aos muitos lamentos, aquele que insistia em ecoar na sua mente, parecendo ser o mais dolorido de todos. Era Hermione Granger quem gritava, tornando o seu desespero quase que palpável, a ponto de comover até o mais frio dos homens...

Quando tudo voltou a se clarear, o salão estava vazio, exceto por ele mesmo, que zanzava por entre os escombros, ainda remoendo todas as suas emoções conflituosas à cerca do desfecho trágico daquela guerra. "Malditos grifinórios burros..." Pensava Draco, ao se lembrar de Harry Potter e Rony e Gina Weasley, todos mortos agora. "Tsc, do que adianta lutar tanto, se no final das contas, vocês não estão nem vivos para ver como tudo acabou!"

Ainda com uma estranha sensação de vazio, o rapaz continuava andando distraidamente, esperando de alguma forma colocar em ordem os seus pensamentos, e por isso, ele não percebeu quando no seu caminho um objeto reluziu a luz do sol, sendo imediatamente quebrado embaixo de seus pés. Curioso, Malfoy se abaixou para ver o que era, e chocado, ele deparou-se com os óculos de Harry Potter, o que de uma louca forma o encheu de uma raiva desmedida impulsionando-o a partir em pedaços ainda menores o já danificado objeto. E em meio a sua loucura, enquanto socava o chão, algo rolou e encostou-se em sua mão, trazendo-o de volta a razão.

- Mas o que... – Começou ele sem entender.

Ao esticar sua mão e segurar a varinha. Ele pode sentir o poder que emanava dela, preenchendo-o de uma sensação de invencibilidade, enquanto mais uma vez a escuridão voltava a envolvê-lo, fazendo com que a cena mudasse...

Agora Malfoy estava na diretoria, sentado de frente para Minerva, que estava dividida entre a incredulidade e a surpresa, fazendo com que o rapaz se sentisse ainda mais desconfortável ao encarar o quadro de Dumbledore, que direcionava a ele os gentis olhos azuis.

- O senhor por acaso compreende que tipo de relíquia tem em mãos jovem Malfoy? – Perguntou o homem do quadro.

- É claro que sim! – Tornou o rapaz sem paciência. – Já disse que não a quero... Podem ficar com essa varinha, e façam o que quiser com ela, eu não me importo! – Completou, largando a varinha sobre a mesa, saindo da sala apressado, deixando que a porta batesse atrás de si, cobrindo-o novamente com a escuridão.

* * *

A luz do dia feriu os seus olhos, impedindo-o de enxergar plenamente, ao mesmo tempo em que na sua mente pairavam as lembranças de um tempo de caos e sofrimento, lembranças essas que Draco fazia tanta questão de enterrar bem fundo em sua memória, para que não voltasse a sentir a confusão de sentimentos que elas lhe proporcionavam... Sentindo sua cabeça doer de forma quase enlouquecedor, o professor de poções conseguiu, com esforço, reconhecer os campos de Hogwarts, o lago negro, e por fim a filha do professor Lupin, parada a sua frente, com um olhar sem foco. Malfoy teria dito ou até reclamado de algo, mas a dor em sua cabeça o impedia de raciocinar, e assustado ele percebeu o sangue que manchava as suas mãos, escorridos de seu nariz, enquanto tudo parecia rodar de um jeito absurdamente rápido, levando-o por fim a inconsciência.

- Malfoy! – Surpreendeu-se Lupin, ao ver o outro professor desabando ao chão.

- Por Merlin... Mas o que foi isso! – Indagou Minerva chocada, ao alcançar o grupo e presenciar a cena.

Sem dizer nada, apenas direcionando um olhar preocupado ao filho, Remo se apresou em socorrer Draco, levitando-o com um feitiço, e rumando apressado para a ala hospitalar, onde sabia que o professor poderia ter o tratamento necessário. Ted, que também havia seguido sua irmã até ali, se adiantou até ela, ansioso por saber como a menina estava.

- Estelar. – Chamou ele, a segurando pelos ombros. – Estelar... – Disse novamente, deixando sua voz morrer, quando compreendeu o porquê dela não responder.

- Ted. – Falou a diretora. – Nós precisamos levá-la para a enfermaria, se não formos depressa...

- Ela não está aqui... – Sussurrou com tristeza o rapaz, enquanto estudava a expressão fazia da grifinória.

- Eu sei. Mas ela pode voltar, sempre existe uma chance. – Tornou a senhora com a voz gentil, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a garota das mãos do irmão.

- Não. – Pontuou ele. – Eu levo. – Completou, segurando Estelar no colo, rumando em seguida para o interior do castelo.

* * *

Enquanto na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts as pessoas recebiam o devido atendimento, dentro da sala da direção outras decisões igualmente importantes eram tomadas... Já havia ao menos uma hora em que professores, aurores e até mesmo um enviado do ministro da magia, estavam trancados ali, exceto por Draco Malfoy, Remo e Ted Lupin, que continuavam na enfermaria, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros se reuniam esperando encontrar uma explicação e uma solução para os constantes incidentes, envolvendo um determinado grupo de alunos.

- Basta! – Disse Minerva em tom enérgico, cortando o discurso do representante do ministério. – Eu ainda sou a diretora desse colégio, portanto a decisão de manter ou não essa menina aqui ainda é minha.

- Diretora... – Começou Daniel de forma gentil. – Entendo que tenha um certo apreço pela Senhorita Lupin, mas não podemos ser tão condescendente a esse ponto. Eu ainda acho que os inomináveis estão certos, talvez seja realmente melhor deixar que ela seja afastada de Hogwarts, ao menos até...

- Professor Power, não confunda as coisas. A relação de amizade que existe entre mim e a família da Estelar não vêm ao caso agora. Portanto, não questione o meu profissionalismo.

- Mas em momento nenhum passou pela minha cabeça tal coisa diretora, pelo contrário. Estou apenas...

- Gente por favor! – Interrompeu. – Nós precisamos manter o foco. Se continuarmos a discutir assim, não vamos chegar a lugar algum.

- Você está certa Mione. – Ajuntou o professor de Herbologia. – A questão aqui é que não é de hoje que essas coisas vêm acontecendo... Esses eventos estranhos, eles tem que estarem ligados de alguma forma, talvez se nós pudéssemos estabelecer uma conexão, tudo ficasse mais fácil.

- Bom, tudo isso começou depois do baile de inverno, então eu só consigo pensar nas acusações que elas fizeram na época, quem sabe não seja algum tipo de retaliação... – Ponderou Hermione.

- Desculpe, mas eu não vejo o menor sentido nisso... - Disse Érick. – A idéia de algo assim é completamente estapafúrdia.

- Estapafúrdia ou não, esse é o nosso ponto de ligação, por isso eu acho que deveríamos dar mais crédito a essas garotas. – Argumentou a professora de transfiguração com convicção. – Logo a idéia de afastar qualquer uma delas daqui seria loucura, até porque eu tenho certeza que nenhuma delas possa representar qualquer risco para quem quer que seja.

- É claro. Até concordo que a Estelar seja causadora de arruaça e coisas do gênero, mas eu duvido que ela decida machucar alguém tão deliberadamente.

- Senhor Longbotton, você não está sendo imparcial neste momento... – Voltou a falar Érick. – Esse ataque não é o primeiro que a Senhorita Lupin pratica, ou por acaso já se esqueceu do episódio na casa dos gritos!

- Não! Eu não me esqueci. Bom, eu só... É... – Atrapalhou-se ele.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Afirmou o estagiário Mendes. – Os senhores estão claramente deixando que o emocional guie as suas decisões. E por mais triste que possa ser – Suspirou. – Isso é algo que não pode ser permitido, portanto eu acho...

- Você não tem o direito de achar nada. – Pontuou Draco ao entrar na sala, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

- Professor Malfoy. – Surpreendeu-se a diretora. – Mas o que faz aqui? O senhor deveria estar na enfermaria se recuperando e não...

- Como envolvido no incidente eu achei que gostariam de ouvir o que tenho a dizer, afinal a minha opinião será com certeza a mais importante aqui. – Cortou ele com veemência, em uma nítida tentativa de alfinetar o estagiário, enquanto buscava ao máximo os seus olhos, na tentativa de ler sua mente, porém sem sucesso, já que Érick se recusava a encará-lo. "Continue a tentar fugir de mim, eu não me importo... Tenho paciência o suficiente para te pegar no momento certo." Pensava o professor de poções.

- Certo então. Sente-se Senhor Malfoy e conte-nos o que sabe. – Manifestou-se um dos inomináveis enviados pelo ministério.

* * *

No dia seguinte, mais rápido do que qualquer coisa existente seja no mundo trouxa ou mágico, a notícia do ataque sofrido por Sarah Malfoy se espalhou por toda a Hogwarts, alarmando os estudantes, que pela primeira vez enxergaram na grifinória uma ameaça eminente, já que havia ficado claro, ao menos para eles, que Estelar não era capaz de se controlar, ao contrário do que ela própria afirmara tão categoricamente.

Sem esconder sua irritação, Melanie seguia deixando que seus ombros trombassem de propósito nos seus colegas de classe, abrindo caminho até chegar à saída da sala de aula, por onde passou de forma intempestiva.

- Oi Mel! – Cumprimentou Gustavo assim que avistou a garota. – O que aconteceu? Que cara é essa? – Estranhou.

- Nada. – Bufou ela, continuando a andar em seu ritmo apressado.

- Ei, espera! Calma... – Pediu o grifinório, segurando-a pelos ombros, fazendo com que parasse. – Me diz o que aconteceu, talvez eu possa te ajudar. Onde está indo com tanta pressa?

- Estou indo para a ala hospitalar ver a Estelar. – Informou Melanie com impaciência.

- Hum... Eu não sei se essa é uma boa idéia Mel. – Disse torcendo o nariz. – Eu não acho que seria seguro você se...

- Chega! Para o seu próprio bem é melhor não terminar essa frase. – Tornou a lufa-lufa com a voz alterada e seu indicador em riste, apontando-o na direção do rapaz. – Isso tudo é uma grande palhaçada sabia! Até pouco tempo atrás todo mundo achava a Estelar o máximo e agora estão todos agindo como se ela fosse a pior pessoa que existe. Isso é ridículo! São todos uns falsos isso sim. Onde é que fica a amizade nisso tudo? Ela jamais machucaria alguém...

- Eu sei que não, mas isso não depende dela. Você não entende? Olha... – Suspirou. – Atacar ou não uma pessoa não é uma escolha que ela possa fazer. Essa maldição não permite que...

- Mas que merda! - Exasperou-se – Será que todo mundo ficou cego de repente! Ela não poderia ter atacado a Sarah, nem se quisesse... A porcaria da lua que está no céu é minguante! Será que não percebe! Alguém armou isso pra ela, eu tenho certeza.

- O que? – Surpreendeu-se. – Espera. Então, nesse caso, ela realmente não... Mas eu não entendo, por que alguém faria isso?

- Eu sei lá Gustavo. – Suspirou a menina, voltando ao seu tom de voz normal. – A única coisa que eu sei é que não é justo tratar a Estelar como se ela fosse um tipo de aberração, então não me peça para me afastar dela ou algo do tipo, porque isso não vai acontecer. – Taxou com convicção.

- Não, eu não vou te pedir isso. – Sorriu. – Afinal, você está certa. Vem, eu te acompanho até a enfermaria. – Completou sentindo-se um tanto quanto encabulado.

- Obrigada. – Falou retribuindo o sorriso, enquanto segurava a mão no do namorado.

Gustavo e Melanie seguiram juntos pelos corredores, até chegarem a enfermaria, onde encontraram Kayla parada do lado de fora das portas cerradas, zanzando de uma lado para o outro enquanto ruía as próprias unhas.

- O que está acontecendo? – Quis saber o grifinório.

- As visitas estão proibidas até segunda ordem. – Informou Jhones.

- Ah, qual é nem... – Resmungou a corvinal. – A gente só quer dar uma olhadinha nela, para saber se está tudo bem. Não é gente! – Concluiu, buscando o apoio do casal, que prontamente o cederam.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir até que você entenda! Se não são da família não podem entrar. E não adianta tentarem argumentar. – Pontuou ao perceber a Lufa-lufa fazer menção de se manifestar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem nós já entendemos. – Falou Melanie, sem esconder a insatisfação. – Vamos gente, vamos procurar a Sarah, ela saiu da enfermaria de manhã, deve saber de alguma coisa.

Os três jovens voltaram o caminho, tendo Andrew e Jhones sempre por perto, o que impedia que a Lufa-lufa usasse um de seus vários recursos para encontrar Sarah, restando apenas a alternativa de procurá-la pessoalmente, o que com certeza levaria bastante tempo, afinal ninguém era tão talentoso em se esconder, longe da vista de tudo e de todos, como a sonserina.

* * *

Para Hermione Granger, a noite anterior e todo aquele dia também, haviam passado como um grande borrão, onde todos os seus pensamentos eram dirigidos para o incidente entre Sarah e Estelar, deixando que seu cérebro trabalhasse furiosamente enquanto tentava de todas as formas encontrar uma resposta para as suas diversas perguntas. Entretanto, o que mais a incomodava era o foto de que, mesmo tendo motivos suficientes para levantar suspeitas sobre o estagiário Mendes, o professor de poções ainda não tinha sequer se manifestado, deixando-a cada vez mais intrigada a medida que as horas passavam. Foi então que, suspirando pesadamente, a mulher tomou uma decisão. "Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso." Pensava ela, ao se encaminhar, pela primeira vez desde que se tornara professora, para as masmorras do castelo.

Com cuidado, ela bateu na porta que levava aos aposentos particulares de Draco, se perguntando de uma forma quase divertida, o que os seus amigos pensariam se pudessem vê-la nesse momento.

- Pode entrar. – Disse o homem de dentro da sala.

- Malfoy? – Estranhou, mas ainda assim abrindo a porta.

- Granger? – Sobressaltou-se, não era ela quem ele esperava ver passando pelos batentes. – O que faz aqui?

- Bom, eu...- Suspirou enchendo-se de coragem. – Malfoy, eu vim até aqui porque preciso lhe fazer umas perguntas.

- Perguntas? – Tornou em tom debochado, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas, na sua típica feição de escárnio. – É Granger, para você se dar ao trabalho de vir até aqui, só pode realmente estar desesperada por algum tipo de atenção, o que é até...

- Ora, por favor... Não vamos perder nosso tempo com implicâncias infantis, tudo bem? – Falou a professora de transfiguração rolando os olhos. – Temos assuntos sérios a tratar então eu agradeceria se você, pelo menos uma vez na vida, não fosse tão pedante.

Surpreso com aquele tipo de atitude vinda de Hermione, o homem se manteve em silêncio, esperando não que ela falasse, mas por uma oportunidade para ler sua mente, porém essa tarefa estava se mostrando muito difícil, já que a professora tomava o cuidado de não encará-lo. "Sabe-tudo irritante!" Pensava ele exasperado.

- Ótimo. – Falou, finalmente fechando a porta, entendendo o silêncio de Draco como uma concordância de paz momentânea. – Eu estive me perguntando o porque de você, até agora, não ter feito nada a respeito do Érick...

- Eu já disse, para certas coisas é preciso saber esperar o momento certo.

- Certo, mas isso não quer dizer não poderíamos nos assegurar de que ele não...

- Granger! – Cortou ele com rispidez na voz. – Refreie a sua necessidade de heroísmo. Você não tem porque se intrometer nisso, eu estou mantendo tudo sobre controle.

- Pois não é o que parece. – Alfinetou a professora. – Afinal de contas como você explica o que aconteceu com as...

- Não foi ele! – Pontuou apressado, afinal não estava disposto a prolongar aquela conversa por muito mais tempo. A presença daquela mulher na sua sala o estava deixando nervoso. – Li a mente desse tal de Mendes depois que saí da enfermaria, e ele não sabia de nada. E não acho que ele seria capaz de esconder alguma coisa assim... Nunca vi uma mente tão fraca! – Menosprezou.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa estar envolvido de alguma forma. – Ponderou Hermione.

- Não, não quer dizer.

Foi então que um silêncio estranho se apoderou da sala, enquanto um estudava as feições e os poucos movimentos do outro... Entretanto, mesmo assim, com todas as coisas indicando que aquela conversa havia acabado, Draco mais uma vez se surpreendeu, quando viu Hermione se sentar na cadeira á sua frente, mantendo no rosto uma expressão intrigada.

- Só mais uma pergunta Malfoy... Depois disso eu vou embora. – Disse com tranqüilidade. – Mais cedo, quando o ministério mandou aqueles inomináveis para avaliar o caso, por que você interferiu a favor da Estelar? Me desculpe a sinceridade, mas eu acreditava que você seria o primeiro a querer trancá-la em uma cela em Azkaban... Então, por que isso? O que viu na mente dela?

- Ela é de menor Granger, não pode ser presa...

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Se eu te responder, você sai da minha sala? Ótimo. – Falou após ver a confirmação da ex-grifinória. – Não seria inteligente retirar essa menina daqui agora, porque seja lá o que for que fizeram com ela, mantendo-a por perto teremos mais chances de descobrir. E sobre o que vi na mente dela, é isso que me intriga... Eu não vi nada! – Continuou, deixando que seus pensamentos vagassem em voz alta. – Isso não faz o menor sentido, era como se existisse um grande muro ao redor da mente dela, que não me permitisse entrar. E eu tenho certeza que a Lupin não seria capaz de fazer algo assim, então tudo me leva a crer que alguém fez isso por ela, não há outra explicação.

- Isso faz sentido. – Concordou Hermione.

- É claro que faz. – Respondeu ele de forma automática, voltando a prestar atenção na mulher.

- E sobre o estado dela... Acredita que Estelar possa se recuperar?

- Não me pergunte isso Granger, eu não tenho como saber. – Taxou. - Então...– Pigarreou se levantando, sentindo-se incomodado com a forma reprovadora que ela o encarava. – Ela não teve nenhum tipo de reação? – Perguntou. Não que ele estivesse preocupado com a grifinória é claro, mas toda aquela situação envolvia a sua filha, e isso sim, era de suma importância.

- Não. Ela continua da mesma forma catatônica, sem nenhuma reação. – Suspirou, abaixando a cabeça de forma tristonha.

Draco ficou observando a professora, sabendo que ela deveria estar sofrendo com aquilo tudo, afinal não era segredo para ninguém que a relação que ela tinha com os Lupin´s era de estreita amizade, no entanto o que mais o incomodava era olhar para ela e se lembrar de uma certa noite, à pouco mais de vinte anos atrás, quando a viu chorar tão doloridamente ao perder seus amigos. E agora, mesmo para alguém tão frio quanto ele, era impossível ficar indiferente a isso, quando a própria Hermione o havia apoiado tão prontamente, quando Sarah esteve na enfermaria. Quem sabe, talvez, ele não devesse retribuir isso nesse momento...

Em um gesto de nervosismo, o homem passou a mão em seus cabelos platinados, jogando-os para trás, em uma tentativa vã de afastar seus pensamentos conflituosos a respeito do que estava prestes a fazer, enquanto dava alguns passos à frente.

- Granger... – Começou, esticando sua mão em direção ao ombro de Hermione, porém sem encostar nele de fato.

- Pai! – Chamou Sarah com um certo tom de incredulidade na voz, afinal, quando em toda a sua vida ela imaginou ver algo parecido? Seu pai e a professora Granger juntos em uma sala, mantendo uma conversa civilizada... "Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou-se a menina, percebendo o leve sobressalto de seu pai.

- Hum... Oi Sarah. – Cumprimentou Hermione.

- Oi. – Tornou com educação.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – Sorriu ela para a menina.

Era engraçado, mas a verdade é que Hermione sempre teve um certo apresso por Sarah, afinal não era difícil reconhecer a si mesma na filha do professor, que era sempre tão aplicada, assim como ela em seu tempo de estudante. Sem contar que, ao contrário do pai, ela era muito mais fácil de se conviver, mesmo que só dentro do castelo de Hogwarts.

- Obrigada por responder minhas perguntas Malfoy. – Continuou enquanto se levantava, no entanto sem deixar de torcer o nariz, ao perceber o quanto era estranho dizer "Obrigada" para alguém como ele. - Boa noite.

Pai e filha acompanharam com o olhar atento, cada um com suas próprias indagações, enquanto a mulher se retirava calmamente da sala, enfim deixando-os sozinhos.

- O senhor me chamou?

- É. – Falou Draco encarando a filha, que ainda estava parada perto da porta. – Entre feche a porta e depois se sente. – Ordenou, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a se sentar em sua cadeira, ganhando tempo enquanto colocava os seus pensamentos em ordem.

Era ela quem ele estava esperando, a havia chamado ali para esclarecer algumas coisas, afinal após o incidente com Estelar Lupin, suas preocupações tinham no mínimo dobrado, e era preciso tomar algumas providências. Sarah se sentou, olhou de relance para o pai, mas não sustentou o olhar, tinha medo de todas as coisas que Draco poderia ler através dele.

- Sarah, quantas vezes eu já pedi para você se afastar daquelas garotas? Principalmente da Lupin? – Quis saber ele, dando início ao seu plano tão cuidadosamente montado.

- Várias. – Pontuou, já sabendo sobre o que se trataria aquela conversa.

- E porque você não o fez? – O tom lento e falsamente calmo de seu pai, deixava e menina nervosa.

- O senhor sabe que é muito difícil ignorar aquelas três, elas passam praticamente o dia inteiro ao meu redor...

- Você ignoraria se quisesse! – O grito de Malfoy, assustou de tal forma a filha, que quase a fez cair da cadeira. – Mas você não quer! E isso me entristece muito Sarah.

- Para com isso pai. Eu sempre fiz tudo o que o senhor queria... Eu não...

- Você é minha filha e eu te amo Sarah. Você sabe disso, sabe que eu só faço isso para o seu bem. – Falou, retornando ao tom calmo, se aproximando dela. – Eu só não posso te perder para eles Sarah. – Draco se agachou abraçando a menina.

- Eu também te amo pai. – Disse apertando mais o abraço.

- Eu sei. E por isso você vai fazer o que é melhor para nós... – O homem sorriu calmamente para a garota assim que desfizeram o abraço. – Não é?

- Vou. – Respondeu com um suspiro. Mais uma vez Draco havia convencido Sarah a se livrar das presenças incômodas daquelas garotas, e após o ataque, ele julgava que poderia de fato afastar a filha de tudo aquilo. Perder sua filha não era uma opção.

- Pai, eu posso ir agora?

- Você não quer ficar? Eu trouxe livros novos...

- Não, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. – Falou sem encarar o pai, que tentava de várias formas, manter o contato visual com a menina.

- Tudo bem então. – Permitiu, beijando a testa da filha, para em seguida sair de seu caminho.

Sarah saiu sem dizer mais nada, não sabia o que deveria fazer. Não queria fazer nada. Sentia-se culpada, pois queria deixar o pai feliz, mas no fundo, a felicidade de seu pai, só remetia a sua tristeza. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu Ted parado mais a frente no corredor, como era ele o auror quem a acompanhava, era de se esperar que estivesse ali. Porém o rapaz era a última pessoa quem ela queria ver agora. Com as palavras de seu pai ainda latejando em sua mente, ela passou direto pelo auror sem olhá-lo.

- Ei Sarah! O que houve? – Ted perguntou, parando a menina quando se pôs a frente dela.

- Nada. – Respondeu seca, tentando passar.

- Não minta. Aconteceu algo...

- Não aconteceu nada! – Quando percebeu que não passaria pelo outro, desistiu de tentar fugir.

- Sarah...

- Ted... Escuta. – Falou finalmente encarando ao outro. – Eu... Eu acho melhor nós paramos por aqui.

- Pararmos? Com o que? – Questionou sem entender. Não sabia onde a menina queria chegar, mas não estava gostando daquela conversa.

- Com isso. Com nós...

- Sarah, o que houve?

- Não houve nada! Ok? Nada! – Gritou. Não agüentaria muito tempo se ele continuasse a questionando assim, por isso chegou a uma conclusão, e por mais triste que fosse, se tinha que cortar relações, que começasse então pela mais proibida de todas elas. – Só que eu não quero mais continuar com uma coisa que não tem futuro! De que adianta ficar se agarrando por ai Ted? Eu só estou satisfazendo minha fantasia e você brincando comigo! Pra que continuar com isso? – Falou em tom alterado.

- Sarah... – Ted não podia acreditar nas palavras da garota, definitivamente algo estava errado. – De onde você tirou essas coisas? Eu não estou brincando com você! Não posso acreditar que tudo o que você disse, seja o que realmente pensa! Me diz, o que aconteceu! – Falou urgente, segurando a menina pelos ombros, em uma clara tentativa de mantê-la perto.

- Para... Esquece isso... Mesmo que não fosse só uma brincadeira... Não ia chegar a lugar algum!

- Para de dizer isso! – O nervosismo de Ted era tanto, que acabou dando umas balançadas na menina, como se o fato de chacoalhá-la fosse fazer com que ela parasse de falar aquelas coisas.

- Para Ted! – Gritou se soltando dele.

- Sarah... Você não pode estar falando sério... – Há cada momento em que a menina insistia naquela afirmação, deixava-o ainda mais triste.

- Sim, eu estou falando sério. Agora vamos deixar isso para lá de uma vez por todas. – Concluiu, virando-se depressa, louca para sair daquele lugar.

– Não! – Disse com veemência, voltando a segurar a menina, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu, não faz diferença... Tudo o que interessa agora Sarah, é que eu amo você.

- O que? – A incredulidade estava estampada no rosto da Sonserina.

- Eu te amo. – Repetiu ele em um sussurro, aproximando o seu rosto do dela.

- Solte-a! - Draco gritou enfurecido, ao ver Ted Lupin com os braços envoltos em Sarah, próximo demais para o seu gosto.

O professor estava ouvindo a conversa desde seu início, havia seguido a filha quando essa se recusou a ficar com ele. Sabia que havia algo de errado, mas descobrir que sua filha estava se envolvendo com um Lupin daquela forma havia sido algo inacreditável, quase um pesadelo na verdade. Foi preciso muito autocontrole para se manter incógnito até aquele momento, e por muito pouco que não interferiu antes, afinal sua filha já havia tomado a iniciativa de acabar com tudo, como ele mesmo havia sugerido. Porém não sabia se ela resistiria aos apelos sentimentalistas do outro, e em função disso, resolveu acabar logo com aquilo, antes que Sarah se deixasse levar.

- Pai! – Sarah se afastou do rapaz, olhando para o pai assustada.

- Nunca mais se aproxime de minha filha! – Ele estava mesmo enfurecido. – Ouviu bem? – Pontuou se aproximando de Sarah, puxando-a para si.

De imediato Ted sentiu um calafrio percorrer por todo o seu corpo. Aquele homem a sua frente, o intimidava, mas naquele momento já não importava mais, existiam coisas bem mais importantes.

- Eu não posso fazer isso! – Respondeu encarando o olhar maligno do professor de poções. – Sinto muito. Mas eu amo a sua filha e não vou abrir mão disso.

- Como você se ateve!

- Ted. Vai embora... – Sarah olhou nos olhos do rapaz suplicando para que ele não enfrentasse seu pai.

- Eu só quero que o senhor entenda que eu não estou brincando com a sua filha. – Ted ignorou o que Sarah havia dito.

- Não me interessa o que você quer. Saia daqui. Não nos incomode mais!

- O senhor não pode fazer isso! Não pode tratar a Sarah como se ela fosse uma propriedade sua, porque ela não é! – Tornou enfrentando-o, já não existia mais receio em suas palavras.

- Seu pirralho abusado, como você tem a coragem de me dizer algo assim!

- Simples. Porque eu estou certo!

- Ted... – Sussurrou a sonserina, sentindo o pânico se espalhar por seu corpo.

- Já chega! – Esbravejou Malfoy, já com o rosto vermelho, sentindo-se afrontado como nunca antes. – Eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de coisa vindo de alguém como você. Portanto é melhor que se vá ante que eu...

- Não precisa tolerar então. – Cortou Lupin alteando a voz. – Poderia fazer isso de uma forma muito mais simples, mas já que se recusa a enxergar o óbvio, então vamos deixar que ela decida.

Um silêncio mordaz invadiu o corredor por alguns segundo, enquanto Draco e Ted se encaram, parecendo prontos para pular um no pescoço do outro a qualquer momento.

- Sarah? – Chamou o auror. – Diga, o que você quer. Conte para ele. – O rapaz a olhou, mas essa não o encarou e não respondeu.

Ao contrário do que o rapaz esperava, a sonserina se encolheu, aproximando-se mais do pai e se afastando dele, deixando-o perdido entra a raiva, tristeza e decepção, enquanto sentia o peso do sorriso sádico de Draco Malfoy sobre si. E então, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal por dentro, ele reuniu a dignidade que lhe restava, e ergueu a cabeça, virando-se para sair dali, caminhando com passos duros lívido de fúria.

- Ted... – Sarah falou olhando para o chão, após o rapaz dar as costas.

- Não faça essa cara! Você sabe que ele não é ninguém e nunca merecerá um Malfoy.

- Para de falar esse tipo de coisa! – Esbravejou a garota se afastando do pai, para encará-lo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Tudo o que eu faço é para o nosso próprio bem!

- Não. Não é! É para o seu próprio bem! – Sarah encarava o pai com fúria. – Você faz essas coisas porque não suporta perder! Mas a sua felicidade resulta na minha infelicidade!

- O que você está dizendo Sarah? – O tom intrigado beirando a irritação, não assustou a filha como Malfoy pretendia.

- Eu... Eu... Eu sempre fiz o que o senhor queria que eu fizesse pra deixar o senhor feliz... Mas agora eu percebo que eu sou como um animalzinho que o senhor mantém. Nada mais que isso... O senhor não respeita os meus sentimentos!

- Você por acaso enlouqueceu?

- Não! Sinto muito pai. Eu tentei fazer o que o senhor queria, mas não dá. Não posso largar de lado o que eu sinto, só para agradá-lo. Eu realmente quero ficar com o Ted.

- Não faça isso Sarah! Eu não estou brincando! – Draco tentou pegar a filha pelo braço, mas ela se esquivou.

- Eu também não! – Gritou se afastando na direção onde Ted havia ido.

- Se você for atrás dele, eu juro que te deserdo! – Malfoy não raciocinava com clareza, estava usando de todo e qualquer argumento que lhe viesse à mente.

- Tanto faz pai. Me deserde então. Eu tenho competência o suficiente para fazer minha própria fortuna. – Falou sem olhar para trás, saindo correndo em seguida, deixando seu pai para trás, completamente sem fala.

Sarah correu pelo longo corredor da masmorra, na esperança de alcançar Ted, desejava aflita que ele não tivesse ido muito longe. Até que finalmente o avistou em um corredor que já dava acesso a saída da mesma.

- Ted! – Gritou sem ar, devido à corrida. Ele se virou olhando sem entender a menina que só parou quando se chocou ao seu peito, lhe fechando em um forte abraço. - Me... Desculpa... – Falou ainda arfando.

- Sarah? O que...

- Desculpa por não ter vindo antes. Eu precisava falar com meu pai primeiro. – Interrompeu o auror, olhando séria para ele. – Eu quero ficar com você. Não me importo com o que meu pai pensa. Não mais. – Completou falando tudo de uma vez, com todo o ar que lhe restava.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Eu não entendo... O que te fez mudar de idéia?

- Eu... Eu não sei lidar muito bem com essas coisas... Mas acho que o fato de eu estar aqui já é o suficiente pra você saber o que eu sinto... – Falou sem graça com o rosto afundado no peito dele.

Um sorriso se formou na face de Ted, que intensificou o abraço, voltando a sentir a paz que normalmente sentia sempre que estava ao lado da menina... E como sempre acontece em situações desse tipo, ambos perderam a noção do tempo, apenas desfrutando do caloroso abraço, repleto dos mais variados significados, até que por fim auror se afastou, para segurar o rosto de Sarah entre as suas mãos, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Por Merlin Sarah, nunca mais faça isso. Por um momento me fez sentir raiva de você, e eu não... – Suspirou. – Só me diga que nunca mais vai me deixar sentir que tudo é vão.

- Está tudo bem Ted, eu não faço mais. – Afirmou a garota. – E também prometo que nunca mais vou deixar você encarar o meu pai sozinho daquele jeito.

- Isso com certeza seria bastante útil. – Sorriu. – Juro que pensei que ele me azararia.

- Eu não teria deixado.

- Que ótimo... – Sussurrou Ted, enquanto traçava os contornos do rosto da menina com as mãos. – Sarah. – Agora ele encostava seu rosto ao dela, deixando que seus lábios tocassem de leve a sua orelha esquerda. – Amo você. – Completou, para em seguida recuar e finalmente tomar os lábios da Sonserina com carinho.

* * *

Dois dias já haviam se passado desde de o ataque feito por Estelar, e ainda assim as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito... Com os aurores do colégio em alerta, o ministério, principalmente por parte do senhor Weasley e família, em estado de apreensão e Hogwarts com os seus alunos divididos entre a pena, pela menina que continuava hospitalizada, e o preconceito, por mais que Melanie e Kayla se esforçassem, gastando o seu tempo para defender a Grifinória. Entretanto, o que mais surpreendi a todos, era o fato de Sarah Malfoy agora ser vista constantemente na companhia das outras duas meninas, apoiando-as prontamente em sua causa, para o desgosto de Draco, que por mais que tentasse não conseguia se aproximar da filha. A Sonserina, no auge de sua rebeldia, finalmente tinha tomado a decisão de fazer aquilo que gostaria, e não o que agradasse seu pai, o que a levava exatamente onde estava... Com as amizades que queria, e é claro ao lado do rapaz que havia escolhido, por mais que isso ainda continuasse a ser um segredo para o resto do mundo.

Com o silêncio característico de situações como aquela, a enfermaria seguia imersa na quietude incômoda, por mais que constantemente existisse um vai-e-vem de pessoas, sendo elas inomináveis, médicos, e alguns familiares, todos direcionados à uma parte separada da ala hospitalar, onde estava Estelar Lupin, deitada sobre a cama, perdida em sua inconsciência, mesmo que ainda mantivesse os olhos perturbadoramente abertos.

Movido pela curiosidade, e algo a mais que ele próprio não conseguia identificar, Draco já havia estado ali, tentando mais uma vez ler a mente da garota, porém não encontrando nada além de um grande vácuo. O que de fato era uma situação preocupante, ele admitia, já que estava claro ao menos para si, que alguém muito poderoso havia mexido profundamente na cabeça da grifinória, levando-a aquele estado vegetativo, até quando ninguém saberia precisar...

Ninfadora, que não havia saído do lado da filha um instante sequer, estava parecendo agora anos e anos mais velha, com a sua magia de metamorfomaga refletindo seu dolorido estado de espírito, enquanto aguardava, acreditando piamente na recuperação da garota."Nós precisamos acreditar na Estelar, ela é uma menina forte, vai conseguir sair dessa." Foi o que a mulher disse em meio a um sorriso, ao seu marido e filho, quando esses pareciam prestes a sucumbir a dor. Sentada próxima a cama da filha, a senhora Lupin se mantinha distraída, enquanto tentava refrear seus pensamentos negativos, e talvez por isso, ela tenha se assustado tanto, ao ponto de cair da cadeira onde estava, ao perceber a súbita movimentação de Estelar, ao se sentar com brusquidão na cama.

- Saraaaaah... – Gritou a grifinória com a voz esganiçada, como se aquele grito estivesse a muito reprimido.

De imediato, Pietro se ergueu da cadeira onde estava sentado, sacando a sua varinha, pronto para o que quer que acontecesse. Enquanto a enfermeira entrava alarmada naquela parte da ala, guiada pelo grito, dividindo-se entre o alívio e a preocupação ao ver a grifinória sentada à cama, olhando para as próprias mãos com uma expressão de assombro e medo.

- Estelar. – Falou Ninfa rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, estendendo a menina as suas mãos, prontas para um reconfortante abraço materno.

- Não! – Berrou, acertando um tapa nas mãos da mãe, afastando-as de si.

A garota se ergueu na cama, correndo sobre ela e saltando por sobre o alambrado, fugindo do contato de quem quer que fosse.

- Volte aqui Lupin... O que pensa que está fazendo! – Interferiu o auror Willians, tentando segurá-la.

- Tire as suas mãos de mim! Não quero que me toque.

- Se controle. – Disse ele, esforçando-se em manter a menina sobre o seu controle. – Gritar desse jeito não te ajudar em...

- Me solta! – Urrou ela, estourando todo os vidros da enfermaria.

Os milhares de cacos voaram pela sala, obrigando os presentes a se protegerem, dando a oportunidade de fugir a Grifinória, que assim que se viu livre do Auror, correu para a porta da sala, porém ela se viu obrigada a parar, quando se deparou com Minerva e seu pai entrando na enfermaria, atraídos até ali pelo barulho ensurdecedor dos vidros se partindo.

- Meu bem... – Chamou Lupin, tentando se aproximar.

- Não! – Gritou Estelar. – Não chega perto! Por favor... Eu não quero machucar ninguém! – Completou acuada, ao se encostar a uma das paredes.

- Estelar, minha filha, você não vai me machucar... – Falou a mãe da menina, tentando ao máximo deixar a sua voz gentil, enquanto lutava com as próprias lágrimas.

- Eu vou... Eu não quero... – Falou se encolhendo ainda mais no canto, quase que se unindo a parede.

Ted e Sarah entraram na ala hospitalar alguns segundos depois, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, se deparando com um círculo de pessoas viradas para onde Estelar deveria estar.

- Ted, será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Questionou Sarah andando junto de Ted até a movimentação.

- Mãe, o que houve?

A pergunta dele não precisou ser respondida, afinal o casal avistava agora a menina agachada ao canto, abraçada em seus próprios joelhos, tentando ao máximo se afastar de todos que insistiam em tentar acalmá-la, mergulhando o rapaz em tristeza, deixando-o sem ação, tendo como resposta a tudo aquilo o rápido tingir de seus cabelos, que passaram do usual castanho para um branco opaco e sem vida.

Tomando a iniciativa, a sonserina passou pelos pais da menina e por todos ali parados, ficando no campo de visão de Estelar.

- Estelar. – Chamou ela, ganhando prontamente a atenção da menina, que assustada e respirando com dificuldade, levantou seu olhar, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse por sua face, fazendo-a relaxar o corpo, largando suas pernas, ao se deparar com Sarah.

- O que você... – Pietro ia agarrar o braço de Sarah quando essa começou a se mover em direção a outra, mas Ninfadora o impediu, sabia que aquela era a chance que eles tinham de acalmá-la.

- Me desculpa! Eu não queria ter machucado você! – Sussurrou a Estelar, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Tá tudo bem. Você não me machucou. – Falou Sarah calma, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto sorria levemente ao se agachar em frente a outra.

- Mentirosa... Por que tá fazendo isso? Sabe o que eu fiz...– Em sua voz, havia todo o peso de suas ações, a menina sentia muito. – Eu machuquei sim! – Afirmou ao perceber atordoada o curativo no pescoço da sonserina. – Viu! - Disse, levando sua mão trêmula até a altura do ferimento, porém parando antes de tocá-lo de fato. – Machuquei... – Choramingou, recuando a mão, porém Sarah a pegou, fechando em suas mãos quentes, o punho gelado de Estelar.

- Você não me machucou. Você seria incapaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Eu sei disso. – Falou puxando a outra levemente pelo braço para trazê-la para perto. – E você também sabe. – Concluiu ao fechar a outra em um abraço.

A grifinória recebeu aquele carinho de bom grado, se agarrando ao máximo que pôde a outra, sentindo o peso de toda a sua culpa se esvair com as lágrimas que tão avidamente derramava, sem se importar com as diversas outras pessoas que acompanhavam tudo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem enquanto estivermos juntas. – Sarah pontuou em tom baixo, para só Estelar ouvir.

Sentindo-se mais aliviada, a menina ofegou, e mesmo que quisesse não poderia impedir o sorriso tênue que se formou em seus lábios ao finalmente perceber que mais nada importava... Tudo o que Estelar precisava era ter as pessoas a quem amava por perto, nada além, pois ela sabia que nada seria mais importante do que aquilo, por isso, tomada por uma resolução tão tipicamente sua, a garota decidiu que dali por diante, não importando a situação, o fato de ser um lobisomem não mais interferiria em sua vida, afinal, era ela quem controlava a fera e não o contrário.

* * *

**N/A (Ariene): **{***Autora pulando feliz, sacudindo freneticamente os pon-pons no ar, gritando aos quatro cantos: "Ted, Ted, Ted..."} Viram? Eu disse, eu disse... O Ted não foi colocado na Grifinória por mera questão de sangue... O cara é SIM corajoso! Ele enfrentou o Malfoy, e sozinho, e venceu! Enfim... Viva ao casal Ted e Sarah!(^^)

**N/A(Bárbara) : **Tá, vou dar mérito ao Ted, pelo menos na fic ele é Homem... No rpg ele era bem mais bundão.. XD

**N/A (Ariene)²: **Após o meu momento tiete... Então, esse capítulo fecha alguns pontos importantes na história, como a amizade das quatro meninas, e também alguns dos sentimentos que as motivam. Isso sem contar é claro, com o encontro memorável e cheio de sensações conflituosas entre Draco e Hermione. E sim, as recordações de Malfoy sobre o que aconteceu no dia em que o Lord das trevas caiu, terá um grande porque de ter sido narrada aqui. Esperem e verão... Ah, mais uma coisa. Chega de Estelar com crises de emo (Nada contra) mas ninguém merece, alguém como ela, chorando pelos cantos. Afinal, nós gostamos mesmo é de vê-la arrumar confusão e fazer piada. Não concordam!

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Como eu to preguiça mor de ler e escrever outra nota aqui.. Só vou tapar o buraco para que a Ariene tenha 3 notas..

**N/A (Ariene)³: **É isso aí pessoas, e não se esqueçam de participar do nosso bolão. Quem será a nossa PRIMEIRA vítima? Quem morrerá?

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Sakura: **Menina, você leu a fic freneticamente durante esses dias... Nossa, estou emocionada, de verdade! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado tanto assim da nossa história(rs) Valeu mesmo! Agora respondendo as suas perguntas... Os títulos dos capítulos são todos baseados em músicas, cuja letras tem algum significado para o que está acontecendo, ou as vezes, está ligada aos sentimentos de algum personagem. Agora para ser sincera, eu não gostava da Sophie não! Nem mesmo a menina que jogava com ela gostava... Mas de fato, ela tinha um lado meio etéreo. Quanto a ela se arrepender, eu não sei... Isso só mesmo lendo a fic para descobrir... E viu, nem demorou tanto tempo assim para atualizarmos. (rs) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Até!

**Jorge: **Olá querido, seja bem vindo de volta! (rs) Pois é, mais e mais dúvidas são levantadas... Sei que deve ser meio irritante para quem lê, mas garanto que no final tudo se explica. Ah, sobre a cena que vc escolheu, não precisa montar e tal, é só dizer o que quer e a gente faz... A menos é claro, que vc queira. Enfim, fica a seu critério.

***** Obrigada a todos por acompanharem a nossa fic!*****

**Sunday, Bloody Sunday - U2**

_Não posso acreditar nas notícias de hoje_

_Oh, não posso fechar os olhos e fazê-las desaparecer_

_Quanto tempo..._

_Quanto tempo teremos de cantar esta canção?_

_Quanto tempo? quanto tempo..._

_Porque esta noite... podemos ser como um_

_Esta noite_

_Garrafas quebradas sob os pés das crianças_

_Corpos espalhados num beco sem saída_

_Mas não vou atender ao clamor da batalha_

_Ele me irrita, me encurrala,_

_Domingo, sangrento domingo (4x)_

_E a batalha apenas começou_

_Muitos perderam,_

_Mas me diga quem ganhou_

_Trincheira cavadas dentro dos nossos corações_

_E mães, crianças, irmãos, irmãs separados_

_Domingo, sangrento domingo (2x)_

_Quanto tempo..._

_Quanto tempo teremos de cantar essa canção?_

_Quanto tempo, quanto tempo?_

_Porque hoje à noite podemos ser um_

_Hoje à noite_

_Hoje à noite (4x)_

_Enxugue suas lágrimas_

_Enxugue suas lágrimas_

_Enxugue seus olhos injetados_

_Domingo, sangrento domingo (6x)_

_E é verdade que somos imunes_

_Quando o fato é ficção e a tv realidade_

_E hoje milhões choram_

_Nós comemos e bebemos enquanto amanhã eles morrem_

_A verdadeira batalha começou_

_Para reivindicar a vitória que jesus conquistou_

_Domingo, sangrento domingo_

_Domingo, sangrento domingo (5x)_


	25. Capítulo 24 By Myself

**Capítulo 24 – By Myself**

"_O que eu faço para ignorar os que estão atrás de mim?  
Sigo meus instintos cegamente?  
Escondo meu orgulho desses sonhos ruins  
E mergulho em pensamentos que são enlouquecedores?"_

Em algum ponto perdido, onde o tempo e o espaço não importavam, onde tudo e nada se encontravam, onde qualquer coisa poderia se achar e se perder, sempre seguindo de acordo com o bel prazer de um único ser... Ali, duas figuras, envoltas na fraca luz esverdeada, se encontravam. Uma pequena e simples, ajoelhada ao chão, outra imponente e poderosa, sentada em seu confortável divã, que mais parecia o trono de um grandioso rei de um passado perdido.

- Por que... Por que não termina logo com isso? – Esbravejava a menina com a sua voz estridente. – Por que não mata logo essas malditas?

- É melhor manter a calma criança, ou vai acabar se perdendo. – Tornou o homem com tranqüilidade enquanto se levantava.

- Mas senhor... Eu não consigo entender! Já poderia ter terminado com isso, por que insiste em... – Mesmo que quisesse, ela não poderia ter terminado aquela frase, agora que a mão fina e fria daquele com quem falava, lhe tocava os lábios com falsa gentileza. "Como foi que ele chegou perto de mim desse jeito sem que eu me desse conta? Ainda agora estava tão longe..." Pensava a menina confusa.

- Shiiiii... – Começou ele com amenidade. – Não desperdice o seu tempo tentando compreender algo que está além do seu alcance Sophie. – Sorriu enquanto afagava o rosto da ex-corvinal. – O que tem a fazer é esperar... Esperar até que eu decida quando tudo acaba. Por isso, até lá você precisa aprender a saborear o momento, a curtir o poder que tem em mãos, porque só assim será capaz de verdadeiramente compreender todo o sentido maravilhoso e poético que existe por trás da dor. Afinal, eu tenho certeza absoluta que compreende que existem coisas bem piores do que a morte.

- Mas e a profecia? Ela diz que a... – Tentou argumentar Sophie.

- Não, não se preocupe com isso querida. Eu...

- Mas o senhor está perdendo tempo! Acabe logo com isso. – Gritou ela.

- Basta! – Esbravejou o homem, acertando um sonoro e dolorido tapa no rosto de Sophie. – Não me interrompa! Saiba se colocar em seu lugar sua pirralha e não abuse da minha boa vontade, ouviu bem?

- Me desculpe senhor. – Choramingou. – Eu só quero ajudar...

- Oh minha querida, não chore. – Disse erguendo a menina do chão. – A sua lealdade e também o seu desejo de vingança, por certo serão devidamente recompensados, por isso não se precipite. Eu já disse, aproveite. – Sorriu mais uma vez, depositando logo em seguida um beijo carinhoso no alto da cabeça da menina. – Afinal, nós estamos nos divertindo não é mesmo!

- Sim, estamos. – Respondeu ela, no entanto sem muita convicção.

- Agora me deixe sozinho e vá brincar criança. – Ordenou ele imperativo.

Rapidamente Sophie se afastou, logo ganhando o espaço aberto e arejado da floresta ao redor, recebendo no rosto o muito bem vindo ar da noite, enquanto esforçava-se em manter os pensamentos insatisfeitos sobre controle, para não correr o risco de ser castigada caso sua mente fosse invadida. No entanto, por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia refrear a sua frustração pelo fato das garotas responsáveis pela morte de Peter, sofrerem penas alguns pesadelos. Sophie não agüentava mais aquilo... Todo aquele jogo de terror psicológico não fazia o seu feitio, ela as queria mortas, sem joguinhos ou demora, ponto final.

Dentro de seu próprio mundo, o homem voltava a curtir a solidão, deixando-se embriagar com as lembranças do medo estampado nos rostos das garotas, com os gritos agudos e cheios de pânico liberado de suas gargantas, que o enchiam com prazer e o desejo de ouvi-las gritar outras vezes mais.

- Você pode ver, pode sentir? – Suspirou, enquanto dirigia as suas palavras para o porta retrato em suas mãos. – Não existe nada comparado a isso... O pavor, a dor. – Sorriu ele com sadismo. – Ouça o que eu digo meu amor, ninguém em todo mundo será tão temido quanto eu! Ninguém, nem mesmo ele. – Completou ao voltar para o divã, onde se deitou em posição fetal, abraçando possessivamente o objeto que segurava.

* * *

O mês de junho chegou e prosseguia trazendo consigo a costumeira agitação e ansiedade que os alunos sempre sentiam ao se aproximarem do final do ano letivo, quando finalmente voltariam para casa, no entanto, trazia também uma certa tristeza, afinal se afastar dos amigos com quem passavam a maior parte do tempo desde os 11 anos de idade, era um tanto quanto desconfortável para a maioria das pessoas, que tinham Hogwarts como um verdadeiro lar, por mais que ultimamente esse mesmo local tenha sido palco dos mais variados incidentes... Incidentes esses que insistiam em envolver sempre um grupo seleto de alunos, quatro meninas mais especificamente, que agora, para o espanto dos demais, eram sempre vistas andando juntas de um lado a outro no castelo, assim como um animado grupo de grandes amigas. A única coisa que, aparentemente, as diferenciava das outras alunas daquele colégio, era o fato de estarem sempre acompanhadas dos quatro aurores responsáveis por elas, que mesmo agora, depois de algumas semanas de tranqüilidade, ainda mantinham a acirrada vigilância. Entretanto, na opinião leiga dos demais, aqueles aurores estavam ali na verdade para manter aquelas quatro causadores de problemas sobre controle, principalmente Estelar, afinal, de todas elas, era a Grifinória quem oferecia mais risco. Isso é claro, de acordo com a visão dos alunos mais novos, que insistiam em sair correndo toda vez que encontravam com a menina em algum corredor. " Sabem, isso não é nada bom para os negócios... Tsc, eles costumavam ser os meus melhores compradores. A minha comissão das Gemialidades Weasley teve uma queda e tanto!" Costumava comentar Estelar, sempre que algo parecido acontecia.

Minerva, ainda responsável pela direção de Hogwarts, seguia com as investigações em parceria com o ministério, sempre querendo esclarecer o que de fato estava acontecendo, afinal da contas, nada ainda estava muito claro a respeito dos sonhos e outros fatos que envolviam as meninas. E por mais que a diretora pedisse, Draco se negava terminantemente a investigar as mentes delas, sempre dando explicações um tanto quanto incabíveis ou simplesmente sendo grosseiro, fazendo de tudo para manter em segredo a sua vergonha e o real motivo do seu humor insuportável: a rebeldia de Sarah.

* * *

- Isso é bem feito para você Draco! – Gargalhava Pansy, com sua cabeça suspensa em meio as chamas da lareira. – Acredite, você não faz idéia do quanto eu estou adorando ver essa sua cara derrota, cheia de...

- Maldição mulher! – Esbravejou o professor em resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava de um canto a outro dos seus aposentos. – Chega fé besteiras! Será que você não percebe a gravidade disso? A Sarah está andando por aí na companhia de um bando de inúteis, e você se diverte com isso!

- É, eu me divirto sim! Essa menina nunca me enganou mesmo... Sempre soube que ela seria uma desgraça para a família, mas você se recusava a ver isso. Pois bem, aí está agora! A sua princesinha lhe virou as costas. – Debochou.

- Tudo isso é culpa sua. – Acusou o homem com veemência. – Você sempre foi um péssimo exemplo. Era de se esperar que a Sarah sendo a sua filha...

- Ah, então agora ela é minha filha! – Cortou a senhora Malfoy, mantendo sempre o tom irônico de sua voz. – Não seja ridículo Draco! Você não pode jogar em cima de mim a sua incompetência como pai... Eu avisei pra você diversas vezes para não mimar essa garota. Mas você me ouvia? Não! Ficava igual um bobo correndo atrás dela, enquanto me deixava de lado... Bem feito! Agora você sabe como é ser abandonada.

- Me poupe dos seus dramas sentimentais Pansy... Tenho certeza de que você soube aproveitar muito bem, todos os seus momentos de solidão.

- De fato querido. – Sorriu. – Mas isso não muda em nada a minha satisfação de vê-lo agora, se lamentando desse jeito. É deprimente, sabe! Eu seria capaz até de chorar, caso me importasse, é claro.

- Eu não estou me lamentando... – Sibilou.

- Mas vai, isso eu garanto a você. – Pontuou séria, logo em seguida desfazendo o feitiço que conectava as lareiras, deixando Malfoy novamente sozinho em sua sala.

- Merda... – Resmungou Draco cansado, deixando-se cair sobre uma cadeira.

Definitivamente aquela havia sido uma péssima idéia! Afinal, no que Pansy poderia ajudar? A mulher só sabia pensar em si mesma e mais ninguém, por isso era óbvio que não se importaria com o comportamento inapropriado de Sarah. Mas sinceramente, o professor de poções esperava que sim, por isso a chamou, afinal sua esposa ainda dava muito valor às aparências, entretanto não mais do que ao prazer de vê-lo daquela forma, sozinho e derrotado, agora ele sabia.

- Não importa! – Disse em voz alta. – Isso não vai ficar assim... A Sarah ainda é uma criança e querendo ou não, vai ter que me obedecer. – Concluiu de forma convicta, dirigindo-se até seu bar particular, onde se serviu de uma dose de Whisky, deixando que sua mente trabalhasse livremente em busca de uma solução.

* * *

- Eu realmente estou falando sério, não é uma brincadeira... Você está começando a deixar isso afetar o seu trabalho! Será que por acaso já pensou no que aconteceria caso você se envolvesse com a...

- É melhor não terminar essa frase Jhones. – Cortou rispidamente o outro auror. – Esse tipo de coisa não vai acontecer. – Pontuou.

- Diga o que quiser cara, mas eu não acredito nisso, sinto muito. – Tornou com tranqüilidade. – Tenho reparado em como você olha para ela, e por mais que não goste disso, tem que admitir que a irmã do Lupin consegue tirar você do sério.

- Ora, isso acontece porque ela não passa de uma pirralha mimada e cheia de vontades... – Desdenhou.

- Pode até ser, mas uma coisa não tem nada haver uma com a outra. Presta atenção, eu só estou falando isso porque quero ajudar você... Entendo que qualquer homem poderia sim se sentir atraído por ela e tal, mas...

- Ah claro, isso até ela abrir a boca... Ela é uma criança Jhones, por Merlin! Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? – Exasperou-se Pietro. –Não preciso que você venha até aqui me dar conselhos ou algo do tipo, ok. Eu sou um profissional! Ao contrário do imprudente do Lupin, é claro.

- Ah sim, o Lupin... – Suspirou Jhones. – Certas pessoas tem sorte, fazer o que...

- Sorte? – Rosnou o outro. - O cara é praticamente da família do ministro, e com certeza isso explica muita coisa. Ou você realmente acha que ele, com o pouco tempo de formação que tem, seria capaz de ser designado para uma missão de campo assim, sem nenhum tipo de interferência?

- Para falar a verdade eu não sei. – Deu de ombros. – Ma já ouvi dizer que o Lupin era sim um dos melhores da turma dele.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Até agora eu não vi ele fazer nada de surpreendente além de se envolver com a filha do professor Malfoy. E até para isso ele deve ter alguém o acobertando muito bem...

- É, com isso eu sou obrigado a concordar. Se fosse qualquer um de nós, no mínimo já estaríamos afastados da missão. – Disse Jhones. – Isso sem contar as represálias que com certeza iriam durar pelo resto de nossas carreiras.

- Tsc... Eu odeio essas coisas. – Exclamou Pietro ao estalar a língua nos dentes de forma insatisfeita. – Enquanto nós damos um duro danado para ter o mínimo de reconhecimento, pessoas como o Lupin são agraciadas com carreiras bem sucedidas pelo simples fato serem filho, sobrinho ou afilhado de alguém importante.

- Realmente isso é um pouco frustrante. – Concordou o outro. – Até porque para nó que viemos de famílias sem renome e tal, tudo fica ainda mais difí...

- Olá rapazes. – Cumprimentou Kayla ao sair de seu quarto e atravessar o salão comunal onde a dupla de aurores estava, indo em direção ao outro quarto, que era dividido por Melanie e Estelar. – E então, tudo certinho? – Perguntou ela risonha.

- O que você estão aprontando, heim Drumond? – Quis saber Jhones desconfiado.

- Nada ué, eu só estou sendo educada.

- Sei... – Resmungou Pietro. – Diga para a Malfoy, que eu quero vocês duas no próprio quarto antes do Lupin e do Shaw voltarem da ronda, entendido!

- Tá bom. – Respondeu a menina, enquanto entrava no quarto. "Credo, esses dois não são nenhum pouco simpáticos." Pensava ela ao bater a porta.

- Caramba Kayla como você demorou... – Disse Melanie, deixando de lado o violão que dedilhava. – E então, você conseguiu? – Questionou em tom ansioso.

- Ai nem, foi moleza! – Sorriu a outra em resposta, enquanto retirava do bolso de seu sobre-tudo duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. – Esse feitiço para ampliar os bolsos e tal é muito legal... Valeu mesmo Malfoy, por nos ensinar como se faz.

- Hum, certo... – Tornou a sonserina um tanto desconfortável, afinal para ela, esse lance de fazer parte de um grupo ainda era uma novidade. – É, então vamos logo começar a beber, não é mesmo! – Desconversou, apresando-se em servir a bebida nos copos misturando a elas o conteúdo de um pequeno frasco retirado de seu bolso, para logo em seguida distribuí-los para as outras garotas.

- Ei Sarah, e eu! – Reclamou Estelar, a reparar que todas já bebiam menos ela.

- Lupin, sejamos sinceras. Bebida e você não combinam... – Ironizou Sarah. – Para falar a verdade chega até a ser um caso de saúde pública, já que você é incapaz de se controlar. Mas enfim, a questão aqui é que não queremos nenhum tipo de acidente, então eu não vou correr o risco de te dar algo alcoólico para beber, enquanto você está aí fazendo essa poção... Já pensou se você confunde os frascos e acaba bebendo um dos ingredientes ao invés da cerveja! – Completou a menina com um sorriso sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo em que Kayla e Melanie gargalhavam abertamente.

- Ahá, muito engraçado Malfoy... – Falou a grifinória torcendo o nariz, no entanto guardando silêncio logo em seguida, afinal ela seria mesmo capaz de confundir os frascos, depois de alguns goles da mistura feita por Sarah."Eu definitivamente preciso aprender a beber". Pensou.

- Ei Estelar... – Chamou Melanie após alguns segundos. – Afinal de contas, que poção é essa que você está fazendo?

Já fazia algum tempo, que a filha do professor Lupin estava sentada no chão do quarto, em frente a u caldeirão, onde remexia uma quantidade significativa de um líquido arroxeado, fruto da mistura dos mais variados ingredientes.

- Isso aqui não é nenhuma poção não, é um perfume. – Disse a menina, ao mesmo tempo em que, usando a varinha, dividia o conteúdo do caldeirão em inúmeros e pequenos recipientes de vidro.

- Perfume! – Estranhou Sarah. – Pra que você está fazendo isso?

- É simples. – Suspirou. – Eu não agüento mais andar por aí e sentir aquele fedor horroroso que o Power tem, por isso estou fazendo esse perfume, assim toda vez que ele passar por perto, eu borrifo isso ar. – Explicou ela muito satisfeita consigo mesmo, estendendo as outras, alguns dos frascos. – Viram como é cheiroso? Com isso eu salvo o meu nariz daquela inhaca que ele tem. – Completou ela com uma careta.

- Mas isso aqui não tem cheiro de nada... – Comentou a lufa-lufa sem entender.

- Como não! É um cheiro até bem forte. Não estão sentindo? – Questionou Estelar.

- Bom, vai ver que só você consegue sentir o cheiro por causa dos seus sentidos aguçados. – Ponderou Malfoy. – Da mesma forma que só você percebe esse cheiro estranho do Power.

- É pode ser, isso com certeza faz sentido. – Juntou Melanie. – E pensar que eu achei que você estava fazendo mais uma de suas experiências para as "Gemialidades Weasley`s"... – Sorriu.

- Ah, por falar nisso... – Sobressaltou-se Kayla. – Estelar, tem um pessoal lá da corvinal que estava querendo um Kit-Mata-Aula, você por acaso tem algum por aí?

- Hum... Eu acho que ainda tenho um sim. Dá uma olhada aí embaixo da cama. – Respondeu ela, servindo-se de uma dose da cerveja amanteigada "batizada".

Enquanto Kayla se esgueirava por debaixo da cama da grifinória, as outras meninas retornavam a conversa amena e divertida que vinham mantendo desde que haviam se reunido ali, naquele quarto. Entretanto, aquele clima descontraído foi interrompido quando a Corvinal saiu afoita debaixo da cama, após emitir um grito assustado, sacudindo nervosamente as mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que choramingava coisas desconexas.

- Calma Kayla, calma! – Falava Estelar, tentando tranqüilizar a garota. – Mas o que aconteceu?

- Não! – Encolheu-se ela. – Não encosta em mim... As suas mãos, elas estão sujas.

- Mas do que você está falando? – Impacientou-se Sarah.

- Tem sangue... Muito sangue. – Resmungou Kayla com a voz etérea. – Vocês estão vendo? – Perguntou ela aflita, enquanto estendia diante das outras as suas mãos. – Eu tenho sangue nas minhas mãos... Vocês também, todas nós temos. Eu... Eu não quero machucar ninguém. – Fungou.

- Está tudo bem Kayla, não tem sangue nenhum, foi só impressão sua. – Disse a lufa-lufa de forma paciente, abraçando a outra, tentando lhe passar confiança.

- É Kayla, a Mel tem razão. – Juntou Estelar. – Não existe nenhum sangue nas nossas...

A garota não pode terminar o que diria, pois foi interrompida por sonoras batidas na porta do quarto, o que acabou por sobressaltar ainda mais as quatro estudantes ainda não acostumadas a situações desconfortáveis como aquela, onde claramente tinham a sensação de que algo importante, ou até mesmo assustador estava para acontecer... Porém, elas puderam suspirar aliviadas ao escutarem a voz autoritária do auror Willians, dizendo:

- Drumond, Malfoy! Voltem já para o quarto de vocês, já passou do horário que estabelecemos pra vocês. Andem depressa!

Imediatamente as duas saíram, deixando para Estelar e Melanie a função de se livrarem das bebidas que tomavam, entretanto para aquelas quatro foi impossível não trocarem olhares cúmplices de preocupação antes de se separarem, afinal, depois de tudo que já tinham passado, qualquer coisa era motivo para aflorar aquela estranha angústia, que agora mais uma vez, as rodeava.

* * *

Sentada em uma das muitas cadeiras ao redor da mesa da cozinha, a Senhora Weasley deixava que seus pensamentos vagassem para os dias em que todos aqueles lugares vazios eram ocupados, quando o falatório em sua casa era tanto, que ela se via obrigada a gritar para que todos pudessem ouvi-la, enquanto os sons dos risos brincalhões e das implicâncias infantis se espalhavam, enchendo o ar, agora tão silencioso e até tristonho.

- Eu não vejo a hora das férias começarem. – Suspirou a mulher.

- Falando sozinha Moly! – Sorriu Arthur ao chegar em casa e entrar na cozinha.

- Oh, boa noite querido! – Cumprimentou ela. – Como foi no trabalho?

- Bem, na verdade a mesma coisa de sempre. – Disse o homem sentando-se ao lado da esposa. – E você, com foram as coisas por aqui?

- Monótono... – Deu de ombros. – Sem ninguém em casa, eu não tenho muito o que fazer...

- Entendo. É por isso que está tão ansiosa pelas férias não é mesmo! Assim a casa fica cheia e você vai ter a oportunidade de bajular todos os seus netos e netas. – Brincou. – Bom, só não reclame depois, quando eles começarem a destruir o jardim fazendo corrida de vassouras.

- Nem me lembre disso Arthur... Eu fico com o coração na mão só de pensar que um deles pode cair e se machucar. – Tornou ela com seriedade. – E pensar que foram o Fred e Jorge que começaram com essa história de racha... Às vezes eu acho que o Remo e a Tonks cometeram um grande erro em darem a Estelar para eles batizarem, afinal de contas por conta disso, esses dois parecem não querer crescer nunca! Já está mais do que na hora deles encontrarem alguma moça descente, se casarem e terem filhos, você não acha? Até porque eu não concordo nenhum pouco com essa postura que eles tem de trocar de namoradas a cada semana...

- Ora, deixe os garotos Moly... Eles vão formar uma família quando estiverem prontos, não se preocupe com isso.

- Mas pai, os anos estão passando e nada! – Protestou a senhora, chamando o marido pelo apelido. – Além do mais, todos os nossos netos já estão crescidos... A Estelar é a mais nova de todos e já está com quase dezesseis anos. Nós precisamos de crianças correndo por aqui, essa casa é grande demais para ficar assim, vazia. – Completou com uma certa tristeza na voz.

- Ah, não fique assim querida. – Suspirou o ministro ao abraçar Moly. – Logo, logo você estará implorando para ficar sozinha e ter um pouco de paz, por conta de toda a confusão que eles aprontam. – Completou ele risonho, esforçando-se em distrair a esposa, pois ele sabia que a Senhora Weasley buscava em cada um de seus netos, uma forma de suprir toda a falta que os filhos que eles perderam causava.

- Você tem razão Arthur. – Fungou. – Bom, é melhor eu colocar o seu jantar, você deve está com fome, já são sete horas da noite. – Falou a senhora ao se levantar, indo em direção ao fogão. – E então, para você chegar a essa hora, é porque a sua secretária está fazendo falta não é mesmo senhor ministro! – Brincou. – Quando ela volta de férias?

- Para falar a verdade ela já devia ter voltado a trabalhar essa semana, mas até agora não apareceu ou deu notícias. – Explicou. – Tsc, eu não gosto disso... Essa falta de justificativa vinda de alguém tão responsável quanto ela me preocupa. Sabe, amanhã mesmo eu vou pedir para alguém ir até a casa da senhorita Miller, afinal ela não respondeu a minha carta... É, é isso que eu vou fazer, essa falta de informação não é normal, e isso me faz lembrar dos tempos de você-sabe-quem, quando as pessoas sumiam sem deixar vestígios, e eu com certeza não me sinto a vontade com essa sensação. – Falou o Senhor Weasley com amargura.

- Sabe querido, eu estava pensado, o que você acha de nós mandarmos fazer mais uma banheiro? – Disse ela se referindo ao primeiro assunto que lhe veio em mente, desejando muito poder mudar de assunto, não queria se lembrar do passado desse jeito, era doloroso demais. - Afinal, você sabe como é com todas aquelas meninas brigando para usar os banheiros sempre ao mesmo tempo.

Com sinceridade esse tipo de obra nem era tão necessária assim, já que desde de que o Senhor Weasley havia sido indicado como ministro da magia, que a "Toca" tinha deixando de ser uma casa torta e desajeitada, embora mantivesse o mesmo aconchego de anos atrás, com seus muitos cômodos sempre bem organizados e limpos, isso sem contar com o espaçoso jardim do lado de fora, onde Moly mantinha uma pequena plantação de flores silvestres, agora que tinha tempo livre, o que só contribuía para tornar tudo ainda mais perfeito, na visão de todos os freqüentadores daquele lar.

- Você quem manda minha velha, faça o que quiser. – Brincou ele fazendo a mulher torcer o nariz ao escutar as palavras "minha velha", embora ela também o acompanhasse nas risadas que se seguiram, enquanto ambos se sentavam para jantar juntos, assim como faziam todas as noites, afinal Moly sempre fazia questão de esperar o marido, por mais que ele dissesse que não precisava.

* * *

Naquela manhã, pesadas nuvens encobriam o céu, e ainda agora à tarde, o dia permanecia com um aspecto cinzento, que por mais que deixasse evidente a tempestade que viria, não era o suficiente para minguar a animação dos estudantes em aproveitar, da melhor maneira possível, mais um sábado, totalmente isento de trabalhos e tarefas, devido à proximidade do fim do ano letivo.

Estelar e Kayla seguiam caminhando juntas pelos corredores, enquanto mantinham uma animada conversa repleta de muitas risadas, afinal ambas insistiam em direcionar aos seus "aurores particulares" as mais diversas piadas, sempre com o objetivo de irritá-los, sendo esse, já á alguns dias, o passa-tempo favorito das garotas, que adoravam ver como Willians e Jhones perdiam facilmente a paciência.

- É sério, vocês dois tem problemas! – Sorriu Estelar. – Estão sempre com essas caras cheias de rugas de tão sérias... Quer saber, eu acho que vocês dois precisam de namoradas.

- Ai nem, eu concordo! – Disse a outra. – Afinal tanto mal humor só pode sr falta de carinho.

- Eu sugiro senhoritas, que tenham mais respeito. – Sibilou Jhones. – Casa contrário, eu srie obrigado a...

- Ah, tá bom... Que seja! – Cortou a grifinória. – Vem Kayla. – Chamou ela, puxando a outra menina.

- Onde pensa que vai Lupin? – Quis saber Pietro, se colocando no caminho das duas.

- No banheiro. – Respondeu ela com simplicidade. – Relaxa Querido! – Sorriu. – Nada e nem ninguém vai os atacar lá dentro. Mas caso isso aconteça, eu grito... Aí você vai poder entrar e bancar o herói, salvando a donzela em perigo. – Concluiu com uma piscadela.

Virando-se depressa, a Grifinória abriu a porta do banheiro, por onde passou rapidamente, arrastando atrás de si a Corvinal, que quase não conseguia se agüentar em pé, devido as constantes risadas. Do lado de fora, Pietro se manteve parado, ainda sem reação diante da postura um tanto quanto insinuante da filha do professor Lupin. O auror só voltou a realidade, ao ouvir o pigarrear do seu colega de trabalho, que lhe direcionava um olhar repleto de reprovação.

- É melhor nem falar nada. – Pontuou Willians com convicção, ao ver o outro abrir a boca, em uma nítida tentativa de criticá-lo.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso Estelar! – Falou Kayla dividida entre a diversão e a surpresa, assim que a porta se fechou atrás dela.

- Você viu só a cara dele? – Gargalhava a outra. – Parecia até que tinha visto um... Ah, eu sei lá o que, eu só sei que ele ficou completamente branco!

- É, eu reparei. – Suspirou. – Ai nem, isso foi muita maldade, você não deveria brincar assim com ele...

- E por que não! – Quis saber Estelar sem entender. – Eu só o assustei um pouco, nada demais.

- Poxa, você ainda não percebeu! Ah, deixa pra lá. – Disse a Corvinal ao ver a expressão de dúvida da outra garota.

- Vocês estão atrasadas! – Exclamou uma voz feminina. – Eu não agüentava mais esperar aqui nessa porcaria de banheiro...

- Está tudo bem. Elas já estão aqui, e é isso que importa. – Disse um rapaz, se juntando ao trio. – E então Estelar, você conseguiu o que pedimos?

- É claro que sim. – Respondeu a Grifinória. – Aqui está, esse é o meu melhor carregamento de fogos, tenho certeza que a espera de vocês valerá a pena. – Concluiu ela com um sarcástico sorriso, enquanto balançava em suas mãos um pacote de tamanho mediano, retirado dos bolsos, magicamente ampliados, de Kayla.

- Eu espero que sim. – Respondeu a Sonserina de cabelos avermelhados, entregando a Estelar o dinheiro, para logo em seguida pegar o pacote. – Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, querida. – Debochou. – Até.

- Igualmente, meu bem. – Respondeu, acompanhando atenta a outra se retirar do banheiro, fazendo uso de uma passagem secreta.

- Caramba, ela realmente ficou chateada... – Comentou Kayla.

- Não esquentem. – Sorriu o jovem, também da Sonserina. – Ela é só uma filhinha de papai mimada, que não suporta esperar pelas coisas que quer.

- Humpf, patricinha metida! – Resmungou Estelar cruzando os braços impaciente.

- Então... Você não se preocupa com o que podemos fazer com esses fogos? – Perguntou o rapaz, aproximando-se da Grifinória a passos lentos.

- Para falar a verdade não. – Respondeu a menina séria. – Esses fogos são inofensivos, não podem machucar ninguém, por isso, por mim vocês podem até soltá-los nas sala do meu pai, porque eu não ligo!

- Não liga! – Tornou, dedicando a menina o seu melhor sorriso galanteador. – E o que faria se descobrissem que esses fogos foram fornecidos por você?

"Como a Estelar tem sorte!" Pensava Kayla enquanto observava toda a situação a sua frente, atenta em como o Sonserino parecia querer engolir com os olhos a sua amiga.

- Não vão descobrir... O você realmente acredita que eu não me previno à respeito dessas coisas?

- Eu tenho certeza de que sim... Estava apenas curioso. – Falou ele, levando uma de suas mãos até a cintura da garota, atento as suas reações. Incrédula, Estelar se limitou a erguer uma das sobrancelhas, em um gesto tipicamente Malfoy, assim como havia aprendido com Sarah. – Então Lupin, durante todos esses anos, eu sempre fiquei me perguntando, o que você tem nessa sua cabecinha para fazer essas coisas... Causar tanta confusão. E quer saber! – Perguntou ele se aproximando ainda mais, inclinando o rosto a medida que falava. – Não importa, porque de todas as garotas que eu conheço, você é a mais...

- Se der mais um passo, mordo você. – Ameaçou Estelar.

- O que! – Surpreendeu-se.

- Tire as suas mãos de mim seu moleque, ou eu te dou uma surra que nunca mais vai esquecer. – Disse ela com rispidez, acertando na mão do rapaz um sonoro tapa, afastando-a de sua cintura. - Dá o fora! – Completou alteando ameaçadoramente a voz, deixando que um rosnado baixo escapasse de sua garganta propositalmente.

Aos tropeços, o Sonserino assustado saiu do banheiro, esgueirando-se o mais rápido possível pela passagem, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- É, ter a fama de um lobsomem cruel e sanguinário tem as suas vantagens. – Riu a menina.

- Você é doida Estelar... Por que fez isso? Ele era tão gatinho, não acredito que deu um fora assim no coitado.

- Ah dá um tempo Kayla. Ele pode até ser bonitinho, mas também é só... Eu não vejo a mínima graça nesse pirralho.

- Pirralho! Mas ele já está no sétimo ano! – Protestou a Corvinal inconformada.

- E daí... – Deu de ombros. – Isso não muda nada.

- Ahhh... Entendi. – Sorriu Kayla, após algum tempo observando a outra menina.

- Como assim? Entendeu o que? – Perguntou ele desconfiada, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava do bolso da calça, um pequeno e dourado objeto, muito parecido com um pomo-de-ouro.

- Eu já sei porque você afasta todo e qualquer garoto que chega perto de você. É por causa do Pie... – A garota interrompeu o que diria ao ver a outra estender para ela uma das mãos com veemência, em um claro sinal para que fizesse silêncio.

- Em nome da nossa amizade Kayla, eu vou fingir que essa conversa não existiu, ok. Ótimo! – Pontuou ela séria, após não receber nenhum tipo de protesto da Corvinal. – Oi Mel, sou eu, Estelar. – Disse, contatando a outra através do comunicador, fornecido pelos seus padrinhos no início daquele ano.

- Estelar... O que aconteceu? Por que tá falando comigo assim? E o Pietro? – Estranhou a outra.

- Está tudo bem, não esquenta... Eu estou dentro de um dos banheiros femininos com a Kayla, o Pietro não pode entrar aqui. Escuta, nós temos que fazer uma coisa hoje. Não é nada muito sério, mas mesmo assim, acha a Sarah e fala para ela que todas nós vamos nos encontrar no salão de entrada do castelo daqui a trinta minutos. Tudo bem!

- E os aurores?

- Não temos como nos livrar deles, então eu acho que não temos escolha... Eles vão ter que ir também.

- Tá! Eu aviso a Sarah, mas já que você ligou pra mim, por que também não ligou pra ela? – Perguntou Melanie. – Vocês brigaram?

- Não, não brigamos. É só que toda vez que eu vou usar essa coisa, tenho que fazer escondida, e logo logo o Pietro vai começar a ...

- Lupin, Drumond! Por que estão tanto tempo aí dentro? Saiam logo de uma vez! – Gritou o auror, batendo na porta do banheiro.

- Viu só! É disso que eu estou falando. – Explicou a Grifinória.

- Tudo bem. Vou ligar para a Sarah. – Respondeu. – Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – Despediu-se a menina, desligando o comunicador.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Quis saber Kayla – Não é nada que vai nos causar problemas depois, não é mesmo! – Preocupou-se.

- Credo! Mas que tipo de delinqüente vocês pensam que eu sou heim! – Brincou a outra, dirigindo-se até a saída.

Ainda sorrindo, Estelar passou pela porta, fazendo questão de ignorar o modo reprovativo que Pietro lhe encarava, reparando apenas em como o outro auror se esforçava em vasculhar com um olhar apressado, se tudo estava em ordem dentro do banheiro. Aparentemente, não havia nada de errado, mas inda assim, os dois rapazes trocaram olhares desconfiados antes de voltarem a caminhar atrás das duas meninas, que agora retomavam a animada conversa, enquanto seguiam até salão.

* * *

Parados diante do portão principal de Hogwarts, no horário marcado, Ted Lupin e Andrew Shaw com suas respectivas "protegidas", aguardavam pela chegada dos outros. E embora todos eles soubessem que aqueles dias haviam seguido com tranqüilidade, ainda assim não podiam deixar de se dividir entra a curiosidade e a preocupação por aquele tipo de reunião de última hora. "O que será que está acontecendo?" Era o que todos se perguntavam.

- E aí gente! – Cumprimentou a grifinória ao se aproximar. – Vocês estão prontos?

- Prontos? Como assim, prontos para o que? – Quis saber Melanie confusa.

- O que está acontecendo Estalar? – Indagou Lupin em tom imperativo, já preocupado de antemão pelo o que sua irmã estaria armando.

- Ei, calma aí galera! Uma pergunta de cada vez, ok... – Falou a menina, observando as pessoas reunidas ao seu redor. – Não aconteceu nada, está tudo bem. E eu também não fiz nada de errado tá! – Explicou ao reparar na expressão acusadora de Ted. – Eu só chamei vocês aqui, porque o professor Hagrid me convidou para tomar um chá, e eu queria que vocês fossem comigo. – Sorriu.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – Exasperou-se Sarah. – Você nos chama aqui dizendo que é algo importante, e por conta disso todo mundo larga o que tá fazendo, e vem correndo pra cá... Aí agora você vem me dizer que é para tomar chá? Droga, o que você tem na cabeça Estelar?

- Nossa Malfoy, eu estou emocionada... Não sabia que você se importava tanto assim comigo. – Provocou a menina.

- Não seja ridícula Lupin! Eu não dou a míni...

- É, tá legal! – Cortou Estelar. – Agora vamos, vai ser divertido. – Completou, arrastando a sonserina pelo braço, não lhe dando outra opção a não ser seguí-la, embora ainda protestasse.

Logo atrás da dupla, seguiam os demais, alguns animados com a idéia da Grifinória, outros nenhum pouco, mas ainda assim, todos iniciaram a descida do vale que levava até a casa do meio-gigante.

- Por que o Gustavo não veio com você Mel? – Perguntou Kayla durante a caminhada.

- Bom, eu não sabia o que a Estelar queria, por isso não o trouxe. Achei que era algo sério, sabe!

- Mas isso é sério! – Protestou. – Afinal, nós estamos indo fazer companhia para alguém sozinho. Ou você nunca reparou em como o professor Hagrid parece triste às vezes?

- Para falar a verdade não Kayla. – Tornou a outra um tanto sem graça, pensando em como eles, alunos, não sabiam nada a respeito de seus professores. – É, então é melhor a gente se apressar não é mesmo! – Sorriu.

- Legal! Que apostar corrida? – Indagou a Corvinal animadamente.

- Hum, tá...

- Quem chegar por último vai ter que beijar um elfo doméstico. – Gritou a menina, já iniciando a corrida.

- Ei, isso não vale! – Reclamou a outra, indo logo depois.

A pequena aposta que as garotas começaram, logo se tornou uma verdadeira prova de velocidade, com todo o grupo correndo ladeira abaixo, por mais que nem todos participassem da brincadeira. "Eu definitivamente preciso de um emprego novo." Pensava Ryan Jhones insatisfeito. Ao alcançarem o descampado, onde ficava a moradia do professor, Estelar, sendo a primeira a chegar, se encarregou de fazer barulho o suficiente ao comemorar a sua vitória. "E viva a superioridade lupina!" Gritava ela feliz, enquanto saltitava em frente à porta da cabana, sem se importar com os protestos dos demais. "Isso é trapaça." Foi o que Andrew disse, expressando em palavras o pensamento da maioria. Afinal, era óbvio que a menina venceria, já que ela contava com os seus reflexos aprimorados de lobsomem.

- Estelar... – Chamou Hagrid, abrindo a porta, atraído pelo falatório do lado de fora.

Assim que a porta se abriu, uma massa de pelos amarronzados passou ligeiro pelos batentes, quase derrubando o meio-gigante, indo saltar com tudo sobre a Grifinória, jogando-a com estrépito no chão, sobressaltando a todos.

- Oh não... Sai já daí Canino. Menino malvado, muito malvado. – Ralhava o professor, tentando retirar o cachorro de cima da garota.

- Ah qual é! Alguém faz alguma coisa! Esse cachorro maluco tá babando no meu cabelo! – Gritava ela, esforçando-se para proteger o rosto das insistentes lambidas do animal.

- Hunpf... Bem feito, quem mandou ser tão convencida. – Debochou Sarah, com um sorriso torto desenhado em seus lábios.

Quando finalmente Hagrid conseguiu afastar o grande cachorro, Ted ajudou a sua irmã a se levantar, tentando ao máximo parecer solidário, mas falhando miseravelmente ao se deixar dominar pelas gargalhadas assim que mirou os cabelos desgrenhados da menina.

- Ahá, muito engraçado... – Resmungou ela.

- Me desculpe Estelar, mas você sabe, o Canino é apaixonado por você. – Falou o meio-gigante apontando para o animal sentado em frente a Grifinória, lhe abanando o rabo animadamente.

- Bicho bobo. – Disse Estelar, bagunçando os pelos da cabeça de Canino, ao afagá-lo. – Eu vim tomar o chá que prometi a você Hagrid, espero que não se importe de eu ter trazido alguns amigos. – Explicou ela, ignorando as risadas divertidas que ainda persistiam, enquanto usava sua varinha para conjurar um feitiço de limpeza em si mesma.

- De forma alguma. Eu adoro ter a casa cheia. – Sorriu o professor. – Seus amigos são muito bem vindos. Vamos entrem, entrem. Vocês vão adorar os biscoitos que eu fiz. – Completou satisfeito, ao passar pela porta, voltando para o interior da casa.

- Haja o que houver, não comam os tais biscoitos... Eles são terríveis. – Avisou a garota aos outros antes de entrar.

- Lupin, Willians! – Chamou Jhones. – Eu não vou entrar, vou ficar aqui fora e dar uma olhada ao redor. – Informou.

- Certo. Qualquer coisa, eu vou estar lá dentro. – Respondeu Pietro, seguindo para casa acompanhando os demais.

- Show, você vem comigo. – Ordenou, impedido-o de prosseguir.

- Mas Ryan, eu...

- Sem reclamações, você está a trabalho. Lembre-se disso! – Taxou.

Sem esconder a frustração, Andrew voltou, juntando-se a Jhones, para logo em seguida se afastarem, indo em direção a parte traseira da casa, na intenção de contorná-la algumas vezes. E durante algum tempo, foi isso que fizeram, indo e voltando, enquanto podiam ouvir as risadas que vinham de dentro da casa, proveniente da conversa despreocupada e cheia de futilidades, que Jhones sabia que estariam tendo, apesar de se manter atento a tudo ao seu redor. Em contra partida, a única coisa que Andrew conseguia fazer era se lamentar. "Poxa vida, eu queria tanto estar lá dentro... O Pietro nem gosta dessas coisas, por que ele entrou? Eu podia ter ido no lugar dele... Isso não é justo." Pensava ele distraído.

- Ei Shaw, você ouviu isso? – Falou Jhones, chamando o outro de volta a realidade.

- Hum... o que?

- Esse barulho... Você ouviu? – Ah, deixa pra lá! – Impacientou-se ao reparar na expressão desentendida do outro. – Pegue a sua varinha, vamos investigar.

Resoluto, o rapaz rumou, com sua varinha em punho, para um pouco mais além da orla da floresta, passando em maio as árvores atento a tudo ao seu redor. "Tenho certeza de que ouvi passos! Não me enganaria com algo assim... Tem alguma coisa errada por aqui." Pensava ele, enquanto Shaw, sem a menor vontade, o seguia na inconveniente investigação, afastando-se cada vez mais do descampado, onde ficava a casa do professor... Por algum tempo a dupla de aurores caminhou pela floresta, no entanto, eles não encontram nada suspeito, e sem opção, se viram obrigados a voltar.

Ao mesmo tempo, dentro da cabana, a conversa seguia animada, sendo acompanhada de muito chá e grandes biscoitos, por mais que esses últimos, ninguém se atrevesse a provar... As únicas pessoas que não pareciam a vontades naquele ambiente eram Sarah e Pietro, que insistiam em torcer o nariz toda vez que seus olhos capturavam mais um detalhe do interior da residência. "Por Merlin! Como alguém consegue viver nessa desordem!" Perguntou-se Malfoy em pensamento, trocando vez u outra, um olhar cúmplice com o auror, que aparentemente parecia ter as mesmas déias que ela a respeito daquele lugar. Entretanto, com o tempo, a Sonserina pareceu se acostumar, principalmente depois que Hagrid começou uma série de relatos sobre a infância de Ted e Estelar. É, com certeza aquilo estava sendo divertido, ao menos para Sarah, que estava adorando ver as caretas de constrangimento do dois.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso Estelar, que gracinha! – Sorria Melanie, ao se levantar para levar sua xícara vazia até a pia.

- As coisas não foram exatamente assim... – Resmungou a menina em resposta.

- Como não! – Provocou Ted. – Eu me lembro até hoje da choradeira que você arrumou lá na estação 9 ¾, quando eu embarguei para Hogwarts... Tudo porque você não queria ficar longe do seu irmãozão aqui!

- Pra você ver como são as coisas... Hoje em dia em rezo é para ficar longe de você. – Alfinetou Estelar. – Ainda bem que as pessoas mudam...

- Ai gente, são nessas horas que eu fico triste por ser filha única... Eu acho esse lance de amor fraternal tão bonito. – Comentou Kayla de forma risonha.

- Ah é, o amor fraternal desses dois, é mesmo... Caramba! – Exaltou-se a Lufa-lufa, derrubando algumas das xícaras que estavam em cima da pia, partindo-as em vários pedaços, porém sem se importar, seguindo apressada até a janela que dava vista para a floresta proibida.

- O que ouve? – Quis saber Ted, se levantando e indo até a menina.

- Eu... É, não foi nada. – Desconversou ela. – Eu pensei ter visto um centauro, só isso. - Explicou, tentando ao máximo parecer convincente, enquanto lutava a todo custo com seus próprios pensamentos, na tentativa de refreá-los. "Aquilo que eu vi não pode ter sido a Sophie, não mesmo... Não existe a menor chance!".

O auror encarou Belford durante algum tempo, e logo em seguida dirigiu sua atenção para o lado de fora, tentando enxergar ali alguma resposta para a aflição que ele via estampado na face da menina, que ainda com uma estranha sensação de medo, remexia as mãos, sentindo-as suar frio. A lufa-lufa obrigando-se a manter a calma e a controlar a tremedeira que lhe acometera, enviou suas mãos nos bolsos, entretanto, foi nesse momento que a menina sentiu seu estômago dar um salto, ao mesmo tempo em que todo o ar de seu pulmão lhe faltava.

- Mel... – Chamou Estelar ao se levantar, afastando de si a cabeça de Canino apoiada em seu colo. – Você está pálida. O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou tão logo assim se aproximou.

Sem responder, Melanie retirou a mão esquerda do bolso, erguendo-a no ar com movimentos lentos, exibindo diante de todos um majestoso envelope de cor vermelho sangue... Aquele, ela sabia, era o mesmo envelope que aparecera em seu sonho a meses atrás, o mesmo envelope responsável por marcá-la tão dolorosa e definitivamente.

* * *

Dentre todas as salas do castelo de Hogwarts, aquela era a única que ano após ano, mantinha a mesma áurea imutável, alheia ao constante vai-e-vem dos diferentes alunos que ali circularam, ou que ainda circulam. O ambiente fechado e abafado da sala mantinha no ar o marcante cheiro dos incensos que ajudavam também a enevoar o lugar com as suas nuvens de fumaça, tornando tudo ainda mais místico.

Sentada a um canto, Sibila se mantinha imóvel, perdida em seus pensamentos, alheia a tudo, assim como vinha se mantendo durante anos, com medo de fazer parte de um lugar o qual podia ver, mas nunca entender, por isso ela havia feito essa escolha, a de se manter fora do mundo, à salva em sua torre. Entretanto, já faziam alguns dias que a professora de adivinhação sentia-se irrequieta, com aquela incômoda e persistente sensação de medo, que só piora toda vez que encontrava o olhar especulativo da aluna Kayla Drumond durante as suas aulas, de quem vinha se esquivando desde que havia lido sua sorte na borra de chá... Por isso agora, Sibila estava ali, sentada sozinha em frente a um jogo de cartas, que embora montado, ainda permanecia virado, enquanto ela se enchia da coragem necessária para tentar enxergar através daquele artifício, a resposta para a pergunta que vinha se fazendo desde então: "O que tão cruel de fato estava reservado para o futuro de Kayla?". Com um suspiro longo e cheio de apreensão, a mulher começou a desvirar as cartas, uma a uma, até que por fim pode visualizar o jogo completo.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Perguntou-se ela surpresa, ao encarar as cartas postas a sua frente. – Ô céus, céus... O que está acontecendo? Por que não falam comigo? Por que? – Completou, alterando a voz.

Incapaz de compreender o porque de não conseguir ler as cartas, mesmo com seus vários anos de experiência, a senhora se deixou levar pela frustração, enquanto desfazia o jogo e voltava a misturar as cartas, distribuindo-as mais uma vez sobre a mesa... Com os olhos arregalados, sobressaindo-se ainda mais através das grossas lentes de seus óculos, Sibila levou a mão trêmula até as cartas, embaralhando-as e arrumando-as, repetindo por várias vezes o processo, até que por fim, se deu por vencida. Nada seria revelado ali! Entretanto, existiam muitas outras formas de se prever o futuro, ela sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, por isso se levantou decidida, sem se importar quando esbarrou em um dos incensários, derrubando-o no chão, ao virar bruscamente o próprio corpo, mas parando logo em seguida... Por alguns instantes, Sibila teve a certeza que o chão sob os seus pés haviam sumido, enquanto sentia as batidas de seu coração alcançarem um ritmo frenético, dando-lhe a nítida sensação de que seu peito explodiria a qualquer momento, ao se deparar com a figura bizarra de um enorme cão negro a observando com os seus olhos injetados, lhe rangendo os dentes de forma ameaçadora.

- Um sinistro... – Balbuciou a professora com a voz falha.

Com um estrondoso latido, o cachorro avançou, indo direto até a mesa onde as cartas, que há segundos atrás Trelawney tentava ler, ainda estavam dispostas, jogando-as no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que um poderoso trovão estourava do lado de fora. Apavorada, a mulher olhou pela janela, por onde pode ver um majestoso raio relâmpago cruzar o céu, iluminando por alguns segundos o interior da sala, agora novamente vazia... Olhando ao redor em busca do sinistro, ainda sentindo calafrios por todo o seu corpo, a professora demorou para notar as cartas, agora espalhadas pelo chão, todas viradas, exceto uma.

- Morte! – Gritou ele ao ver a carta.

E pela primeira vez em anos, Sibila saiu de sua torre, descendo as escadas em uma louca corrida contra o tempo... Ela tinha que avisar! Precisava fazer alguma coisa, antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

O silêncio que tomou conta daquela cabana, só durou alguns poucos segundos, enquanto as pessoas reunidas ali tentavam assimilar o real significado do estranho envelope escarlate, até que derrepente, preenchendo o vazio do ar, o grito dolorido de Kayla ecoou, ao mesmo tempo em que do lado de fora ressoava um poderoso trovão.

- Ahhh... Minha mão, minha mão... Ela está queimando! – Gritava a menina apavorada balançando freneticamente sua mão direita.

- Fica quieta Kayla... Deixa eu ver. – Pediu Malfoy, segurando firma a mão da outra. – Por Merlin... – Sussurrou ela, ao reparar na cicatriz antes seca e sarada, pulsar visivelmente.

Com estrondo, Ryan e Andrew adentraram a casa, chutando a porta ao passarem, atraídos pelos gritos da Corvinal.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Ryan Jhones assim que entrou, mantendo em punho a sua varinha, estando ele preparado para qualquer coisa.

- Esse cheiro... – Rosnou Estelar ao aspirar o ar que invadiu a casa pela porta aberta. – Dessa vez eu pego você. – Completou a menina, já se virando e correndo em direção a saída.

- Parada aí Lupin. – Ordenou Pietro a segurando pelo braço. – Você não vaia a lugar nenhum sozinha.

- Mas esse cheiro estranho é o mesmo que... – Começou a protestar ela.

- Alguém me ajuda, por favor... A minha mão está doendo muito. – Choramingou Kayla, interrompendo a outra.

- Nós precisamos voltar para o castelo. – Disse Ted convicto, ainda parado ao lado de Melanie, que permanecia estática, mantendo o tal envelope seguro em suas mãos.

- Certo. Vamos fazer isso. – Concordou o auror. – Jhones saia na frente e verifique se está tudo bem, ao seu sinal, nós saímos também. Nós precisamos ser rápidos.

Sem questionar, Ryan saiu para o quintal, verificando o perímetro atentamente, seguro de que alguma coisa estava errada. "Essa sensação de perigo... Mas o que está acontecendo?" Perguntava-se ele.

- Limpo! – Informou assim que terminou de averiguar o espaço ao redor da cabana.

Imediatamente, todas as pessoas reunidas dentro da casa, incluindo Hagrid, vieram para o lado de fora, ao mesmo tempo em que uma chuva pesada começava a cair, com seus grossos pingos machucando a face desprotegida daqueles que corriam através da tempestade. Com raios e trovões estourando sobre as suas cabeças, o grupo seguia apressado, enquanto os aurores se mantinham atentos a tudo ao redor, preocupados em levar as garotas em segurança para dentro do castelo. Após alguns minutos de uma desenfreada corrida, eles alcançaram os portões principais de Hogwarts, por onde passaram sem fôlego e encharcados, juntamente com alguns outros alunos que fugiam da chuva repentina.

- Fiquem juntos... Nós vamos direto para a enfermaria. – Falou Willians aos demais.

- Eu vou avisar a diretora sobre o que aconteceu. – Informou o professor de trato de criaturas mágicas.

Entretanto, assim que eles deram alguns passos em direção as escadarias, um grito estridente se vez ouvir, chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas reunidas no salão... No patamar da escada, Trelawney se mantinha estática, com seu dedo indicador apontado em riste, na direção das quatro meninas.

- Vocês... São vocês. As quatro casas... – Gritava a mulher descontrolada.

- Sibila! – Estranhou Hagrid ao ver a professora fora de sua torre após tantos anos de reclusão.

- Vocês... – Voltou ela a gritar, apontando cada uma delas.

E como em um passe de uma tenebrosa mágica, uma a uma, as garotas foram deixando que gritos dolorosos escapassem, aos sentirem as marcas em seus corpos voltarem a abrir, vertendo uma quantia assustadora de sangue. Alarmados, os aurores ampararam-nas da forma que puderam, por mais que não conseguissem compreender o que estava se passando ali, enquanto os gritos de dor das meninas se misturavam aos gritos assustados dos outros estudantes, que presenciavam a bizarra cena que se desenrolava. E de toda a gritaria que tomava conta do recinto, uma única voz conseguiu sobrepor todas as outras, calando-as, com o som de um urro gutural...

- As casas... – Resmungou Trelawney de forma falha, em meio ao seu estrondoso berro, seguido de um suspiro profundo, como se tomasse ar. –_ "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e a criança marcada, encontraram seu destino... Longos serão os dias de paz! A roda dos anos irá girar e girar..." – _Começou a recitar a senhora, com sua voz tão estranhamente áspera, perdida em seu transe.

Sentindo o ombro doer absurdamente, Estelar buscou em seu íntimo a força que precisava para manter uma linha decente de raciocino, tentando ao máximo não ceder ao desespero, calando em sua garganta o grito que adoraria soltar... Por isso, tomada por uma determinação tão tipicamente sua, a garota retirou do bolso a própria varinha, e para falar a verdade, ela não saberia dizer no que exatamente estava pensando quando conjurou um pergaminho e uma pena de repetição rápida, que ao se comando, imediatamente começaram a transcrever as palavras ditas pela professora de adivinhação.

-_ "... E as casas irão voltar... Quatro vão ser as marcas que vão mostrar aqueles que podem vencer as trevas... Quatro vão ser as forças da aliança que juntas serão testadas; longo será o caminho e grande o sofrimento! Nada será o que parece... As trevas irão enganar e se enfeitar...A verdadeira batalha irá começar, quando no céu a escuridão de formar... Luz e Trevas irão se enfrentar, em uma chuva de sangue, e dessa batalha derradeira só um conseguirá se salvar..." – _Concluiu, urrando mais uma vez ao voltar do transe, sentindo todo o seu corpo ser acometido por uma intensa tremedeira. – Merlin... – Clamou ela com lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo-se fraca.

- Oh, Sibila... – Sussurrou Minerva ao chegar no salão atraída pelos gritos, presenciando o exato momento em que a professora cambaleou, indo de encontro ao chão, onde bateu com força.

E da mesma forma inexplicável que começou, terminou... As quatro garotas não sentiam agora nada além de uma estranha sensação de dormência, onde carregavam as marcas adquiridas á meses atrás, em seus sonhos. Nem mesmo o sangue que manchava o chão parecia ter vertido de seus ferimentos, agora novamente fechados. Apressados, os aurores se adiantaram em retirá-las dali, carregando-as para a enfermaria, assim como tinham planejado a princípio.

- Mel, Mel... – Chamou Gustavo preocupado, tentando alcançar a namorada, que ainda se mantinha entorpecida pelo susto e pela dor, enquanto era amparada por Shaw.

- Não se aproxime rapaz. – Advertiu Pietro, afastando o Grifinório ao passar, arrastando consigo Estelar, que seguia sem protestar, preocupada apenas em manter seguro em suas mãos o pergaminho preenchido pelos dizeres de Trelawney. – Andem depressa, não parem por nada. Rápido! – Ordenou o auror, abrindo caminho em meio aos outros estudantes.

- Eu sinto muito... – Disse Andrew em voz baixa, olhando de forma desconcertada para Gustavo, deixando-o para trás, enquanto se afastava com Melanie.

Intempestivamente, Draco alcançou o grupo, seguindo direto até sua filha, ignorando por completo o escândalo que Kayla fazia, chorando à plenos pulmões ao ser carregada por Jhones.

- Sarah! – Chamou alarmado o professor de poções. – Me dê ela... – Gritou ao arrancar a menina dos braços de Ted, segurando-a firmemente em seu colo, se certificando de que ela estava realmente bem. Esquecendo-se imediatamente e toda a rebeldia da Sonserina ao desobedecer as suas ordens.

- Eu estou bem pai... – Sussurrou ela, recebendo de bom grado o carinho paterno, fechando ainda mais os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem, sentindo-o suspirar aliviado.

Em meio a um turbilhão de sentimentos, , exteriorizados pela confusão de cores em seus cabelos, Ted continuou a seguir com o grupo até a enfermaria, deixando que os outros professores que agora chegavam ao salão, se encarregassem de afastar os assustados alunos, levando-os para os seus salões comunais, enquanto a diretora ditava diferentes ordens, tentando desfazer o caos que se formara, ao mesmo tempo em que seguia ao socorro de Sibila, ainda estirada ao chão. Entretanto, antes que McGonagall a alcançasse, Hermione chegou, se abaixando ao lado da professora, verificando se ela estava bem.

- Ah, céus... – Lamentou-se Granger, levando suas mãos até a boca, em um gesto de incredulidade.

- Hermione! – Chamou Minerva preocupada, ao se aproximar da ex-grifinória.

- Ela está bem? – Perguntou Hagrid, parado ao lado da diretora.

- A professora Trelawney... Ela está morta. – Informou Hermione com a voz pesarosa, já sentindo as lágrimas começarem a correr livremente por sua face.

Mais uma vez o salão principal de Hogwarts foi iluminado por um clarão, proveniente dos relâmpagos que riscavam o céu do lado de fora, deixando visível a expressão aterrorizada, com a qual a professora de adivinhação, deparou-se com seu destino... Sibila estava tão preocupada em encontrara as respostas que queria à respeito de Kayla, que foi incapaz de perceber, que o sinistro e a carta da morte, símbolos de agouro, os quais havia visto mais cedo, eram na verdade, o anúncio de sua própria morte.

* * *

Sentindo-se em frangalhos, Minerva McGonagall adentrou a enfermaria acompanhada de Hagrid e Hermione, trazendo consigo uma maca conjurada, onde coberto por um lençol de cor branca, estava disposto o corpo da professora Trelawney, que imediatamente foi encaminhado para uma parte restrita da ala, causando ainda mais histeria, nas já agitadas alunas.

- Por favor... Alguém faz alguma coisa. O que está acontecendo? – Chorava Kayla. – Professora Trelawney... O que aconteceu com ela?

- O que foi aquilo? – Indagou Sarah de forma impaciente. – O que significa tudo isso? O que aquelas palavras querem dizer? – Prosseguia a menina cm suas diversas perguntas, sendo apoiada pelas demais, todas tão curiosas quanto ela.

- Meninas... Meninas, por favor mantenham a calma. – Pediu a diretora tentando se mostrar paciente.

- Acontece que não dá para manter a calma depois de tudo isso! – Exasperou-se Estelar. – Vocês estão nos tratando feito crianças, nos escondendo as coisas... Mas que merda está acontecendo? Por que não nos contam a verdade?

- Estelar! – Chamou Lupin de forma severa, ao entrar na enfermaria. – Fique quieta mocinha! Deixe que nós resolvemos isso.

- Mas professor... – Manifestou-se Melanie. – Tem alguma coisa muito errada! Eu vi a Sophie na floresta e logo depois esse envelope estava no meu bolso. Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas eu tenho certeza de que esse é o mesmo envelope com que eu sonhei.

- Merlin... – Suspirou Minerva aflita, ao ouvir o nome de sua filha de criação ser mencionado.

- Ela está certa! – Exclamou Hermione. – Lembro com detalhes do dia em que essas meninas foram marcadas. Reconheceria esse envelope em qualquer lugar.

- O que fazemos com ele então? – Quis saber Neville. – Talvez algum tipo de feitiço possa nos dizer o que esse envelope é. – Ponderou.

- Eu não ligo para o que vão fazer, eu só não quero ficar com essa coisa. – Falou a Lufa-lufa, estendendo o item que segurava para a diretora.

- Senhorita Belford, eu não acho que... – Começou a senhora, dando um passo atrás.

- Eu não vou ficar com isso! – Cortou a menina, louca para se ver livre daquele pedaço de papel.

- Deixa comigo. Talvez eu possa descobrir algo. – Interferiu Érick, pegando o envelope das mãos da garota.

O aspirante a professor não perdeu tempo e logo assim que pôs as mãos no envelope, o desdobrou, revelando um pergaminho, igualmente vermelho de ambos os lados, no entanto vazio. Não havia nada escrito ali, sequer um traço, nada!

- Mas o que... – Tentou se expressar o homem, entretanto sendo interrompido quando subitamente suas mãos foram envolvidas por chamas esverdeadas, embora sem queimá-las, dando fim somente ao pergaminho, que se desfez em cinzas.

E novamente o falatório desenfreado das quatro meninas recomeçou, sendo agora acompanhado pelas falas surpresas das diversas outras pessoas reunidas ali, enchendo a sala de palavras gritadas, enquanto mais uma vez Sarah, Estelar, Kayla e Melanie narravam as coisas que tinham acontecido aquele dia, e por horas exigindo também uma explicação descente à cerca de todos os acontecimentos inusitados daquele ano, sempre todas ao mesmo tempo, gerando uma barulheira ensurdecedora dentro do recinto.

- Isso é verdade. – Ajuntou Ryan, sobrepondo a voz, chamando atenção para si. – Tinha realmente alguma coisa suspeita na floreta, ou alguém, eu não sei dizer ao certo...

- Viu, viu só! Eu disse que tinha visto alguém lá! – Disse Melanie alarmada.

- Mas isso não faz sentido... – Ponderou Daniel, falando pela primeira vez, desde que havia chegado ali, junto de Neville e Érick. – O que alguém na floresta proibida pode ter haver com a morte da Sibila? Isso foi uma fatalidade, e nós não...

- Ah, dá um tempo seu mentiroso! – Esbravejou Estelar. – Você não quer é que ninguém vá até lá pra...

- Senhorita Lupin! – Chamou a diretora com rispidez na voz, já cansada da implicância infundada que a Grifinória tinha para com o seu substituto. – Prestem atenção todos vocês! Eu quero uma busca minuciosa na floresta, não deixem escapara nenhum detalhe ouviram bem! Certo... Hagrid, Granger, Power, Willians, Malfoy, Jhones e Mendes. – Apontou ela. – Vão até lá e vejam o que conseguem encontrar, os outros ficam aqui, precisamos manter a ordem nesse castelo.

- Diretora... – Falou Érick Mendes. – E quanto a essas meninas, alguém precisa escutar com calma o que elas tem a dizer...Pode ser importante. – Afirmou.

- Tudo bem, vamos nos dividir. – Tornou a senhora, deixando o outro satisfeito. – Assim seremos mais rápidos, e poderemos logo colocar um ponto final em tudo isso.

- Está decidido então. – Pontuou Pietro. – Rápido, vamos logo até a floresta, não podemos perder tempo e deixar que seja o que for que esteja lá desapareça. – Concluiu ele já se retirando, sendo imediatamente seguido pelas outras pessoas também designadas para a busca.

- McGonagall... Eu estou indo, mas deixo a Sarah aos seus cuidados. Toma conta dela pra mim. – Pediu Draco ao passar pela mulher.

- Não se preocupe Malfoy. – Tornou com gentileza, observando o professor se afastar decidido, junto com os demais. – Meninas por favor! – Voltou ela a altear a voz, fazendo com que Melanie e companhia se calassem, assim que tentaram iniciar mais uma vez, as reclamações e os relatos desencontrados. – Senhorita Malfoy, você vem comigo, vou levá-la até o meu escritório. Lá poderá me contar exatamente o que viu. E quanto a vocês... – Disse se referindo aos professores Lupin e Longbotton, que continuavam na sala. – Estou contando que se encarreguem de ouvir as outras. Tudo bem?

- Pode deixar diretora, nós cuidamos disso. – Sorriu o professor de Herbologia.

Agradecida, a senhora também se retirou da enfermaria, levando Sarah pela mão junto consigo, sem, no entanto, reparar na agitação de Lupin, caminhando de um lado para o outro, passando nervosamente as mãos pelo rosto suado.

- Pai... Pai! – Chamou Ted, estranhando o comportamento do professor de DCAT. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, sim... Eu só estou pensando, só isso! – Respondeu rapidamente o homem.

- Ok. Eu preciso acompanhar a Sarah, tudo bem? O senhor toma conta da Estelar? – Perguntou o rapaz, dividido entre as duas garotas.

- Vai, pode ir... É o seu trabalho! Não se preocupe com a sua irmã, eu fico de olho nela. – Garantiu Lupin.

Ainda dividido, o jovem auror saiu da ala hospitalar, seguindo apressado pelo corredor, na intenção de alcançar Sarah e Minerva, antes que essas se fechassem na sala da direção.

- Estelar, você vem comigo! – Taxou Remo, segurando a filha firmemente por um dos braços.

- Não pai, espera! Para ode está me levando? – Alarmou-se. Ela de forma alguma concordava com aquela idéia de dividi-las.

- Está decidido! Você não vai ficar aqui nem mais um minuto, me entendeu! – Gritou ele descontrolado. – Eu não vou deixar! Nós vamos embora, quero você o mais longe possível disso tudo!

- Professor, por favor, controle-se. – Pediu a enfermeira.

- Não! Eu não vou me controlar... Não vou permitir que a minha filha se envolva em algo assim... Ela definitivamente não vai fazer parte dessa profecia...

- Lupin! – Alertou Neville. – Já chega, você não pode decidir isso.

- É clero que posso! – Berrou em resposta. – Ela é a minha filha e eu decido o que é melhor para ela. E a Estelar não vai ficar aqui, eu vou levá-la embora. – Completou, esforçando-se em arrastar a menina para fora.

- Não! Eu não quero ir. – Gritou ela. – Pai, me larga! Não pode me tirar daqui, eu preciso ficar.

- Cala a boca Estelar! – Ordenou o homem, sacudindo-a. – Você não tem escolha, está me entendendo! Eu não vou arriscar te perder de jeito nenhum... Você vai embora comigo, agora!

- Me larga! – Exasperou-se a Grifinória, se soltando das mãos do pai. – Eu não vou a lugar algum... Pai, não pode fazer isso. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu não vou fugir, me recuso a fazer isso!

- Não seja tola, você não sabe o que está dizendo...- Sibilou ele impaciente.

- Não importa. – Pontuou a menina. – Eu não vou embora, não vou deixar as outras sozinhas.

- Maldição Estelar! Será que você não entende! – Esbravejou.

- É o senhor que não entende pai! Eu não sou covarde como você!

Instantes depois da garota berrar tais palavras, um estalar alto foi ouvido dentro da sala, assim que ela teve o seu rosto atingido por um doloroso tapa desferido por seu pai.

- Por Merlin, Remo... – Sussurrou Longbotton chocado, segurando o outro pelos ombros, colocando-se entre pai e filha.

- Estelar... – Balbuciou Lupin com as mãos trêmulas, sentindo-se ainda mais arrependido ao reparar na expressão cheia de decepção e estarrecimento da menina, que o encarava enquanto segurava o próprio rosto avermelhado pelo golpe. – Estelar, minha filha... – Voltou ele a chamá-la.

Ao repara na tentativa de aproximação de seu pai, a Grifinória se afastou, atravessando a enfermaria apressada, sentindo a sua face queimar não só pelo tapa, mais também por suas lágrimas que transbordavam por seus olhos abundantemente. Por isso, ela não percebeu quando quase derrubou Andrew ao passar por ele, seguindo até a saída, sem dar a chance que o auror precisava para impedi-la.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Lamentou-se o professor, deixando-se cair escorado a parede, entretanto sendo prontamente apoiado por Neville.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – Disse ele.

Enquanto Estelar ganhava os corredores de Hogwarts, ansiosa por se ver livre daquelas paredes, sentindo-se sufocada diante tantos acontecimentos, Gustavo seguia o caminho contrário, ainda decidido em conseguir chegar até sua namorada, entretanto, ao avistar a Grifinória passar por ele daquela forma transtornada, o rapaz se viu obrigado a seguí-la, afinal, talvez, ele pudesse ajudá-la de alguma forma. "Mel gostaria que eu fizesse isso... Além do mais, eu estou devendo muito pra ela". Pensou. Ao mesmo tempo, na ala hospitalar, Melanie, Kayla e a enfermeira, trocavam olhares surpresos, todas chocadas demais perante a atitude agressiva do professor de DCAT, para que pudessem ter qualquer outro tipo de reação, a não ser a de acompanhar a tudo em silêncio. "Isso não está certo... Ela não pode sair daqui sozinha, é perigoso." Raciocinava a Corvinal, tomada por uma desconfortável sensação de medo, deixando-a incapaz de refrear os próprios pensamentos, que a levavam por um caminho sombrio, onde podia se lembrar claramente de suas mãos manchadas de sangue...

* * *

- Lupin! – Chamou a voz feminina.

Ted que seguia apressado até a sala da direção foi obrigado a parar, voltando a sua atenção para a mulher que o chamara.

- Pois não professora Moore! – Perguntou educado, no entanto sem fazer questão de esconder uma certa impaciência.

- Ah querido, eu queria saber se poderia me ajudar... – Tornou ela com a voz gentil. – Eu tenho que levar esses alunos de volta para a torre da Corvinal, mas ainda tenho alguns Grifinórios do primeiro aqui também. – Explicou, indicando as crianças que a acompanhavam. - Será que você poderia levá-los pra mim?

- Até a torre da Grifinória! Professora eu não acho que... – Suspirou. – Certo, eu levo as crianças.

- Obrigada Lupin. – Sorriu. – Venham, vamos andando, depressa. – Falou a professora de runas, se adiantando em sair dali com os alunos da Corvinal.

Resignado, o auror guiou os pequenos Grifinórios o mais rápido que pode até a torre, onde sabia que estariam seguros, certificando-se pessoalmente de que todos eles se manteriam por lá, afinal, não queria arriscar qualquer escapada das valentes, porém inconseqüentes crianças.

Enquanto isso, Sarah, que já estava na diretoria juntamente com Minerva, mantinha-se sentada na cadeira diante da senhora, olhando inquieta para todos os lados. Não era a primeira vez que pisava naquela sala, mas naquele dia havia algo diferente. Talvez fosse a tensão da situação, ou coisa de sua cabeça, mas ela sentia algo rondar por aquelas paredes. Os próprios quadros pareciam diferentes... Remexendo-se incomodada com aquele ar pesado, a menina era incapaz de ouvir qualquer coisa que a diretora dizia, se esquecendo até dos estranhos acontecimentos que a levaram até ali, preocupada apenas em compreender o que de fato estava errado naquele lugar. Seu olhar parou no quadro acima da cabeça de Mcgonagall, Dumbledore estava lá, e ele a olhava fixamente, havia algo no olhar daquele senhor, um olhar penoso e ao mesmo tempo analisador. A garota desviou para o quadro mais abaixo, não querendo encarar bruxo. A esquerda estava o quadro do homem que ela tanto ouvira falar, Severo Snape, esse a olhou tão fixamente quanto o primeiro, inquieta ela se questionou o que havia de errado com ela. Porém, com curiosidade a sonserina o encarou de volta, era a primeira vez que se deparava com o alguém que seu pai sempre tomava como exemplo. Por longos segundos houve uma conversa silenciosa entre eles, a atenção de Sarah se desviou ao ouvir a voz da diretora se alterando. Por um segundo olhou para a senhora, que procurava algo em sua mesa e ao se voltar para o quadro de Snape, esse já não estava mais lá, intrigada olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore, e esse também não estava, aliás, ao olhar ao redor constatou que não havia nenhum ex-diretor nos quadros, todos haviam sumido...

Uma luz esverdeada pairava ao fundo de um dos quadros, bem ao centro, era algo hipnótico. O quadro vazio de Alvo Dumbledore. Aquela luz verde era idêntica às chamas que ela via em seu sonho... Sentindo um súbito mal estar, Sarah se levantou, alarmada.

- Direto... – A menina não conseguiu terminar a frase, a luz que antes era um pequeno brilho, invadiu a sala, envolvendo-a.

- Senhorita Malfoy? – Estranhou Mcgonagall, olhando para a menina, que parecia querer ter dito algo, mas não terminara. - Senhorita Malfoy? – Chamou novamente, vendo a aluna estática, como se estivesse em choque.

Sarah abaixou a cabeça com um movimento brusco, fazendo seu cabelo cair sobre o rosto, cobrindo-o, para logo em seguida, voltar lentamente a sua posição, encarando a diretora. Com muitos fios de cabelos jogados ao rosto, desordenados e misturados ao suor que brotava em sua face, a menina sorriu.

A senhora não reconhecia ali a aluna Sarah Malfoy, parecia outra pessoa... Com seu olhar baixo, encarando-a, como se ela fosse uma presa. "Por Merlin! O que significa isso? O que aconteceu com a Malfoy?" Perguntava-se a diretora de Hogwarts, deixando que a sua incredulidade aumentasse ainda mais, ao perceber o sorriso sádico que se alargou nas feições da garota, quando ela recuou um passo instantaneamente, apreensiva. Minerva não soube o porquê de ter recuado, mas a verdade era que nunca antes em sua vida, havia sentindo algo como aquilo.

Estalando ruidosamente o pescoço, Sarah foi erguendo a cabeça até encarar o teto da sala. Deixando que uma estranha gargalhada saísse de sua boca.

- Malfoy! – Alteou a voz a mulher, decidida a parar a aluna, projetando-se em sua direção.

Entretanto, McGonagall se viu obrigada a interromper sua investida, ao ouvir um estalo vindo do quadro de Alvo. Ela olhou para o quadro e depois de volta para a aluna, que também olhava atentamente para o quadro vazio.

Enfiando a mão em seu bolso, a menina retirou sua varinha de lá, mantendo-a fixa em sua mão esquerda, com a qual habitualmente a utilizava. Minerva observou confusa, a menina quebrar a própria varinha, apertando-a entre seus dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia no ar a sua mão direita, na direção do quadro, que chacoalhou algumas vezes, até que com um flash luminescente, algo saiu de dentro dele indo direto para a mão da menina.

De imediato, Minerva soube que aquela varinha se tratava da que ela havia escondido anos atrás... A varinha mais velha! Na época trazida até ali por Draco Malfoy, e que agora estava na posse de Sarah. Com um passo a frente, a senhora tentou chegar até a outra, porém um raio esverdeado percorreu todo o corpo da garota, obrigando-a a recuar, enquanto percebia alarmada a estranha expressão de satisfação estampada nas feições da filha do professor de poções, vendo-a se remexer, sorvendo o poder que emanava da varinha, agora passeando por suas veias.

- Sarah... – Sussurrou a diretora, com esperança de que pudesse ser ouvida. – Me entregue a varinha, querida. - Pediu, estendendo sua mão em um movimento ansioso. Ela tinha que recuperar a relíquia e voltar a escondê-la. Não poderia permitir que outras tragédias acontecessem por causa de um simples objeto. – Sarah, por favor... – Suspirou ao ver a menina retroceder alguns passos, sorrindo, divertindo-se com a situação. – Certo, já que é assim... Eu mesma a tiro de você. - Pontuou convicta, sacando sua varinha, decidida a impedir a aluna, antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira.

Tudo o que Sarah fez, foi encarar a senhora a sua frente, mantendo a cabeça inclinada e o sorriso sádico em seu rosto, sem se importar com o movimento rápido, porém inseguro da diretora ao puxar a própria varinha. Ela não seria uma ameaça...

- Acho que não. – A voz de Sarah estava alterada... Diferente. – AVADA KEDRAVA!

(Continua...)

* * *

**N/A (Ariene): **Então... O que eu posso dizer depois de todos esses acontecimentos absurdos! Foram tantas coisas nesse capítulo, que a princípio parecia só mais um, onde as meninas aprontariam mais algumas das suas, e no entanto terminou assim, de um jeito tão trágico! Aff... E por falar em terminar, que momento mais inoportuno foi esse que resolvemos concluir mais esse capítulo heim! Eu sei que vocês devem estar aí, morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que acontecerá agora, que tudo passou do mundo dos sonhos para a realidade, mas sinto muito em informar que agora só haverá uma atualização no ano que vem. Crueldade, eu sei... Mas com as festas de fim de ano tudo fica mais complicado, espero que entendam. De qualquer forma, prometemos postar com regularidade no mês de janeiro (rs), que será quando essa fase da fic será concluída. Por isso nos aguardem, em 2009 nós voltamos...

**N/A(Bárbara): **Yeahh...Pois é, acabamos na pior hora para isso... E a atualização irá demorar um pouquinho, mas nem tanto... A Ariene disse ano que vem.. Mas isso é relativo, afinal ano que vem é daqui a duas semanas... Relax People! Estamos passando por momentos críticos e finais da primeira fase! Só faltam 4 capítulos... E aposto que até o final do 27 haverão muitos acontecimentos de descabelar muita gente, então fiquem ligados!

**N/A (Ariene²): **Sobre o bolão, infelizmente dessa vez não tivemos nenhum vencedor... Afinal, quem poderia adivinhar que a Sibila morreria assim? Coitada. Enfim, de qualquer forma existirão outros, portanto mantenham a intuição de vocês em alta, ok.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**H.R.S: **Olá! Seja bem vinda de volta! Sentimos a sua falta... Então, eu concordo com você sobre a Sarah ter chegado no momento errado naquela hora... Sabe, você acredita que até hoje eu fico me perguntando o que teria acontecido entre o Malfoy e a Hermione se ela não tivesse interrompido! Mas enfim, não desanime, esses dois terão outras oportunidades, garantimos isso (RS)... Que bom que está realmente gostando da fic, ficamos felizes.

**HYDEn: **O.o Pois é... Doidera não! Enfim, controle o seu ato de roer as unhas e se prepare para os próximos acontecimentos pq as bizarrices só vão aumentar...

**Jane Potter: **Obrigada mais uma vez pelos seus elogios (rs), realmente é muito gratificante saber que de fato estamos agradando. E como assim você acha que nós faríamos algo contra o Ted e a Sarah! É sério, nós adoramos esse casal! Mas é, isso não é o suficiente para assegurar a continuidade dos dois... Fazer o que não é mesmo! Hahahahahahahaha... (risada maléfica).

***** Mais uma vez, agradecemos aos nossos leitores por acompanhar essa fic, que com certeza não existiria e continuaria sem tamanho incentivo...**

**By Myself (Marilyn Manson)**

_O que eu faço para ignorar os que estão atrás de mim?  
Sigo meus instintos cegamente?  
Escondo meu orgulho desses sonhos ruins  
E mergulho em pensamentos que são enlouquecedores?_

_Devo sentar aqui e ficar parado?  
Ou devo pagar a eles uma rodada vermelha?  
Devo acreditar em algo e ser enganado pela falsidade?  
Ou só devo não confiar em ninguém e viver na solidão?_

_Porque eu não posso agüentar ser tão esticado  
Eu faço os movimentos certos mas estou perdido neles  
Eu dou minha tacada diária de novo  
Mas termino me ferindo de novo_

_Por mim mesmo (mim mesmo)  
Eu pergunto por quê  
Eu não posso confiar em mim mesmo 2x_

_Eu não posso agüentar  
(por qualquer coisa, assistindo cada rotação)  
É demais pra se ter  
Eu não posso agüentar  
(por qualquer coisa, assistindo cada rotação)  
Com pensamentos de fracasso se afundando em mim_

_Se eu der as costas fico na defensiva  
E ficar cego parece insensato  
Se eu esconder meu orgulho e deixar isso tudo passar (então eles irão)  
Tirar de mim até que tudo tenha passado_

_Se eu os deixar ir, então serei ultrapassado (mas se eu...)  
Tentar pegá-los aí eu estarei na frente  
Se eu for morto por questões como câncer  
Então eu serei enterrado no silêncio da resposta_

_Por mim mesmo (mim mesmo)  
Eu pergunto por quê  
Eu não posso confiar em mim mesmo 2x_

_Eu não posso agüentar_

_(por qualquer coisa, assistindo cada rotação)  
É demais pra se ter  
Eu não posso agüentar  
(por qualquer coisa, assistindo cada rotação)  
Com pensamentos de fracasso se afundando em mim_

_Como você pensa  
Que eu tenho perdido muito  
Estou com tanto medo  
Estou tão fora de alcance  
Como você espera  
Que eu saiba o que fazer  
Quando tudo o que eu sei  
É o que você me diz_

_Você não (sabe)  
Eu posso te dizer como fazer(ir)  
Não importa o que eu faça, o quão duro eu (tente)  
Eu não pareço convencer a mim mesmo (por quê?)  
Eu estou orgulhoso do lado de fora_

_Eu não posso agüentar  
(por qualquer coisa, assistindo cada rotação)  
É demais pra se ter  
Eu não posso agüentar  
(por qualquer coisa, assistindo cada rotação) 2x_

_Com pensamentos de fracasso se afundando em mim_


	26. Capítulo 25 Crucify

**Capítulo 25 – Crucify**

_"Todos os dedos no quarto  
Estão apontando pra mim  
Eu quero cuspir nas faces deles  
Então eu tenho medo do que isso poderia trazer  
Eu tenho uma bola em meu estômago  
Eu tenho um deserto em minha boca"_

A chuva continuava a cair pesadamente do lado de fora, obrigando os professores e aurores a usarem feitiços impermeabilizantes para se protegerem, enquanto ainda se encontravam no hall do castelo, discutindo a melhor forma de adentrarem a floresta proibida. "Mas que completa perda de tempo..." Pensava Malfoy insatisfeito, desejoso em ir logo até a floresta e acabar de uma fez com aquilo, para que pudesse voltar para sua filha. Entretanto, o comportamento agitado de Mendes e a protelação de Power, lhe chamaram a atenção, fazendo com que passasse a ficar atento em todos os movimentos e expressões de ambos. "Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, dessa noite não..." O professor teve a sua linha de raciocínio interrompida, quando Hermione elevou sua voz em tom autoritário.

- Já chega! – Exclamou. – Não adianta nada ficarmos aqui discutindo... O que temos a fazer é ir o mais rápido possível até a floresta, antes que percamos a oportunidade de quem sabe, descobrir o que está acontecendo. – Completou sabiamente.

- Tem razão. – Concordou Pietro. – Nesse caso então, eu sugiro entramos todos juntos na floresta, porém divididos em grupos, assim ficará mais fácil de cobrir o perímetro, em um curto espaço de tempo.

- Mas dessa forma nós não...

- Quieto Mendes. – Pontuou Malfoy com rispidez. – A Granger tem razão. – Falou, torcendo o nariz logo em seguida, em forma de reprovação. Ele havia acabado de concordar com a "sabe-tudo"... – E Willians também... Por isso, essa discussão já está encerrada. – Continuou afastando de sua mente a estranheza causada pela última afirmação.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido. – Manifestou-se mais uma vez o auror, sem fazer a menor questão de esconder a sua irritação. – Nós vamos nos dividir em três grupos, sendo que um ficará responsável pelo meio da floresta, enquanto os outros dois deverão seguir pelas pontas, um de cada lado. Cada grupo terá a partir do ponto de entrada, cerca de dois quilômetros de perímetro para serem verificados. É importante lembrar também que no caso de qualquer emergência, faíscas vermelhas deverão ser lançadas ao céu, para alertar os outros. Entenderam? – Perguntou ele após a sua explicação apressada, de fato não tendo a intenção de retirar qualquer dúvida que pudesse existir, por isso, após o breve segundo de silêncio, prosseguiu. - Ótimo! Professores Hagrid e Granger na ponta esquerda, ao centro...

- Se me permite uma opinião Willians... – Interferiu Draco. – Eu não acho que seja o ideal colocar duas das pessoas, que mais conhecem essa floresta, juntos.

- Isso faz sentido. – Comentou o professor de trato das criaturas mágicas.

- Que seja então... – Tornou Pietro impaciente. – Hagrid e Jhones na direita, Granger, Mendes e Power ao centro e Eu e Malfoy na esquerda.

- Hum... Me desculpem, eu sei que isso já está ficando chato... Mas a única vez que me lembro do Malfoy entrando nessa floresta, foi quando ele ainda era um aluno, então, a menos que você conheça a...

- Ora, por Merlin! – Exasperou-se Jhones, interrompendo o discurso de Hagrid. – Alguém mais aqui conhece essa floresta? – Perguntou.

- Bom, enquanto estive substituindo a diretora, eu passei algumas horas aí dentro. Então eu acredito que sim, eu conheço a floresta. – Informou Daniel com tranqüilidade.

- Está decidido então... – Voltou a falar Jhones, precipitando-se em direção aos jardins, obrigando os outros a segui-lo. – Malfoy troca de lugar com o Power, e não se fala mais nisso. – Pontuou.

E enquanto o grupo descia o vale de forma apressada, em direção à orla da floresta, Hermione não podia parar de pensar em como Draco havia sido esperto, afinal, a menos para ela, havia ficado claro o fato de que o professor de poções tinha conduzido à conversa, para que as coisas ficassem acertadas exatamente daquela forma. Malfoy tinha um plano, disso ela tinha certeza...

Ao fundo, sem que algum deles notasse, vinha Estelar, fugida da presença do próprio pai... Desejando apenas poder ficar sozinha, a garota fez uso de suas capacidades lupinas, para ouvir o que diziam, mesmo que com certa dificuldade devido a tempestade, da qual não fazia questão de se proteger, aproveitando o momento em que os aurores passavam as últimas instruções aos professores, tais quais o ponto de encontro e o horário em que deviam encerrar a busca, para passar despercebida, enquanto tomava um caminho diferente, mesmo que esse também a levasse até a floresta.

* * *

– AVADA KEDRAVA! – Foram essas as palavras que saíram de sua boca.

No limbo de sua consciência, Sarah não entendia como poderia ser capaz de produzir aquele jato esverdeado que saiu da varinha que segurava... Aquelas palavras não eram dela! Não podiam ser... Ela não queria que fossem. Lutando para voltar a ter o controle sobre si mesma, a menina se lembrou de quando tudo havia ficado escuro após a luz esverdeada sair do quadro, e agora ali, quando retomou a ciência dos fatos, estava proferindo a maldição da morte, com a sua visão embaçada, mas ainda assim conseguindo divisar o vulto a sua frente, sendo lançado para trás, caindo ao chão em seguida, estático. Quem era? Ela não conseguia se lembrar... Para ser sincera, sequer saberia dizer onde estava. As únicas coisas que para ela estavam claras eram as palavras a pouco ditas e o suor que avidamente escorria por sua pele.

- Sarah! – Gritou.

E em meio a sua confusão mental, a sonserina foi capaz de reconhecer a voz que a chamava, ela pertencia ao Ted... Sentindo-se tonta, Sarah percebeu quando sua mão tremeu, dando novamente vazão ao poder que a varinha emanava, forçando-a a sucumbir. Mais uma vez, sua visão estava escurecendo...

- Sarah! O que houve? – A menina o ouviu mais perto, sentindo as mãos do rapaz em seus braços, sacudindo-a. – Diretora... Por Merlin! Sarah! – Voltou a chamar.

Com um baque, a menina despertou por completo, retomando a sua consciência, junto com as lembranças do que havia acabado de acontecer... Não era possível! Trêmula, a garota se soltou do auror, passando bruscamente por ele, indo se deparar com o corpo imóvel de Minerva Mcgonagall. Ela estava morta... Aquilo não era um sonho!

- Não... – Balbuciou. - Eu não fiz isso... – Continuou já sentindo os seus olhos marejarem.

Sem saber o que pensar o rapaz apenas lançou a Sonserina um olhar de estranhamento, enquanto a afastava, abrindo passagem até a diretora. Ted sabia que o atual estado de saúde da Minerva era delicado, por isso decidiu apenas socorrer a senhora, deixando para mais tarde, a sua tentativa de entender o que tinha acontecido naquela sala. Entretanto ao se aproximar, Ted sentiu o próprio coração falhar uma batida, ao perceber por fim, que McGonagall estava de fato morta.

- Eu não queria... Eu não... – Resmungava Sarah.

- Sarah, do que você está falando! – Exaltou-se o rapaz. – O que aconteceu aqui?

Sem responder, a menina se virou e correu, saindo da sala da diretoria o mais rápido que pôde, tentando desesperadamente deixar para trás o que havia acontecido ali, afinal, tudo só podia se tratar de um terrível pesadelo, sim era isso, um pesadelo, assim como das outras vezes... Ela não queria se recusava a encarar a verdade. Confuso, o ex-grifinório seguiu seu instinto e sacou a própria varinha, precipitando-se atrás da garota, no entanto, assim que ela passou pelos batentes da porta, essa se fechou, lacrando Ted e o corpo de Minerva no interior da sala.

- Saraaaah! – Berrou ele ao esmurrar a porta magicamente trancada.

* * *

Fazendo uso de feitiços de desilusão e silenciadores, cada grupo adentrou a floresta, com o máximo de cautela e atenção, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse responder ao menos uma, de suas muitas perguntas.

Mendes, embora contrário a idéia no princípio, seguia confiante e talvez até animado, disposto em mostrar um bom trabalho, e quem sabe até, impressionar Hermione. "Eu sabia que isso daria certo." Pensou Malfoy satisfeito, ao reparar na forma que o estagiário caminhava, como se ele realmente soubesse o que estava fazendo. Assim que Draco julgou que já estavam, há tempo suficiente dentro da floresta, ele se aproximou e puxou Hermione pelo braço, sem que o outro notasse, afinal esse se encontrava um pouco afastado, mais preocupado em se mostrar um bom "rastreador" do que qualquer facilidade, o professor encostou a mulher em uma das árvores, tampando sua boca com a mão, impedindo-a de gritar.

- Quieta Granger. – Sussurrou com seriedade, enquanto recolhia a própria mão. – Não há porque fazer escândalo.

- Você por acaso enlouqueceu Malfoy! O que pensa que está afazendo? – Ofegou, dividida entre a raiva e o assombro, pela inusitada situação.

- Preste atenção... – Pigarreou, afastando-se de Hermione, se sentindo incomodado pela extrema proximidade. – Eu quero que você fique atenta ao redor, enquanto eu leio a mente do... E nem adianta reclamar! – Alertou ao vê-la abrir a boca em uma clara tentativa de protestar. – Essa é a nossa melhor chance... Se deixarmos passar, não haverá como fazer isso sem levantarmos suspeitas. Você não é burra Granger, sabe tão bem quanto eu, que essa é a forma mais fácil de descobrir o que está acontecendo. – Concluiu convicto.

- Certo. – Suspirou ela. – Mas saiba que eu só estou aceitando isso por que...

- Hermione! – Chamou o estagiário.

- O seu fã está te chamando. – Debochou o professor de poções, fazendo a outra rolar os olhos, em um gesto de contrariedade. – Vá até lá e o mantenha distraído.

- O que! Mas isso não...

- Apenas faça o que eu estou dizendo Granger! Confie em mim.

Após uma breve troca de olhares, onde ambos ponderaram a estranheza daquelas palavras, eles se dividiram, cada um indo para um lado, com Malfoy esgueirando-se entre as árvores, e Hermione indo atender, sorridente, o chamado do outro. "Eu só posso estar ficando louca! Não acredito que concordei com isso..." Pensava ela.

- Aí está você! – Sorriu o rapaz. – Por um momento pensei que tivéssemos nos perdido um do outro.

- Imagina... Eu só fiquei um pouco para trás, porque pensei ter visto algo, mas não era nada. – Mentiu. – E você, encontrou alguma coisa?

- Para falar a verdade, eu não...

De súbito, o aspirante a professor parou de falar, relaxando a expressão de seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos ganhavam um tom apático, instantes depois de ter sua nuca atingida por um feitiço.

- Droga Malfoy! Por que você fez isso? – Resmungou a mulher, assim que viu Draco aproximando-se, saindo de seu esconderijo, ainda com a varinha em punho.

- Não faça drama sem necessidade... – Tornou ele. – Te garanto que não gostaria nem um pouco que ele se lembrasse do que vai acontecer aqui, afinal, o que diriam da exemplar professora, se descobrissem que ela anda invadindo a mente de pobres...

- Tá bom, tá bom... Eu já entendi. – Cortou insatisfeita, já começando a se arrepender de participar daquela loucura. – Mas você precisava ter que confundir ele?

- Não reclame, era isso ou apagar a memória dele depois. – Falou de forma displicente, sem se importar com o olhar de reprovação que recebeu em resposta, concentrando-se apenas na mente, agora indefesa, do homem a sua frente.

Hermione decidiu não retrucar, afinal também estava muito interessada no que Malfoy poderia descobrir, por isso, se limitou a cumprir o seu papel de vigia, afastando-se dos outros, enquanto se mantinha atenta a qualquer movimentação ao redor. Entretanto, o único ruído que lhe chamou a atenção, foi o gemido de Draco, quando este cambaleou e por pouco não caiu sentado no chão da floresta.

- Malfoy! – Chamou ela sem entender, aproximando-se rapidamente. – O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Maldição... - Resmungou o professor, apertando suas próprias têmporas.

- Por Merlin! – Exclamou. – O seu nariz está sangrando... Aqui. – Completou ao colocar o lenço que retirou do bolso, sobre o nariz do outro, na intenção de parar o sangramento.

- Eu estou ótimo. – Afirmou ele, afastando-se da mulher, decidido a evitar qualquer tipo de contato a mais entre eles. – Eu não consegui entrar... – Explicou, afinal sabia que Hermione perguntaria. – Eu não sei... Pode parecer estranho, mas desde o incidente com a filha do Lupin que eu não consigo me concentrar. É como se... Eu não sei.

- É melhor você não forçar a sua mente. – Tornou a ex-grifinória com tranqüilidade. – Tenho certeza de que isso é só uma seqüela temporária... Quando você estiver melhor, tentamos de novo. – Sorriu. – Agora se afaste eu vou desfazer o feitiço que você lançou no Mendes. - Com um rápido movimento, a professora de transfiguração balançou a sua varinha no ar, restabelecendo a consciência do estagiário.

- Não encontrei nada de estranho. – Disse Erick, terminando só agora a frase que tinha começado antes de ser confundido. – Oh, minha nossa, o que aconteceu com o seu nariz professor Malfoy? – Quis saber ele ao reparar no outro que ainda tentava estancar o sangue que corria.

- Ele levou um tombo, foi só. – Respondeu Hermione, pensando de forma prática.

- Mas que coisa, o senhor deveria prestar mais atenção por onde caminha professor. – Comentou Mendes, recebendo na mesma hora um olhar cheio de raiva do outro. – Vejam só a hora! – Desconversou, puxando de seu bolso uma adornada ampulheta. – Já estamos quase na hora que o Willians determinou, é melhor voltarmos.

- Você tem razão, vamos voltar. – Concordou a mulher.

Enquanto Mendes e Granger iniciavam a sua caminhada em direção a saída da floresta, Draco ainda se manteve parado no mesmo lugar, perguntando-se o porquê de não conseguir acessar as memórias do aspirante a professor, que de acordo com o que ele mesmo já tinha comprovado antes, possuía uma das mentes mais fracas que já tinha conhecido, perdendo apenas para as quatro alunas para quem havida dado algumas aulas particulares de oclumência. "Seqüela temporária... É muito bom que esteja certa Granger." Pensou preocupado, segundos antes de também começar a caminhar em direção a saída, ponderando se de fato a mente de Erick era tão frágil assim. Quem sabe, talvez, fosse essa a idéia que ele gostaria de passar...

* * *

Os relâmpagos que riscavam o céu iluminavam os corredores em curtos intervalos de tempo, enquanto Gustavo, arfando pela corrida prolongada, ainda continuava a seguir Estelar, por mais que já a tivesse perdido de vista há algum tempo. "Mas que merda, como ela é rápida... Desse jeito eu nunca vou alcançá-la". Resmungava o rapaz em pensamento, ansioso em encontrar o mais rápido possível a Grifinória, para que assim ele pudesse ter algumas das suas perguntas respondidas. Por isso, Gustavo insistia em sua busca, sabendo ao menos para onde deveria se dirigir, afinal, o caminho que Estelar havia pegado, só poderia levar a um lugar...

Assim que o grifinório passou pelos portões de Hogwarts, chegando aos jardins, imediatamente teve todo o seu corpo encharcado, sem nem ao menos ter tempo de conjurar algum feitiço que o protegeria da chuva forte. O que para ser sincero, nem o estava incomodando, já que ele agora era movido pela urgência, pois tinha a certeza de que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo naquela noite, ele podia sentir... Ainda correndo, Gustavo mantinha a varinha firme em sua mão, atento ao ambiente ao seu redor, que mesmo em clima desfavorável, ainda o permitia enxergar com certa clareza. Mas foi ao ouvir o seu nome, que o rapaz sentiu o seu coração acelerar algumas batidas, ele conhecia aquela voz, mas de onde?

- Estelar... – Chamou com insegurança, olhando ao redor, sem abaixar a varinha um instante sequer. – É você?

Em resposta a pergunta do estudante, o vento que varria os jardins do castelo se intensificou de maneira abrupta, gerando alguns pequenos moinhos com as grossas gotas de chuva, que castigavam todos aqueles que se atreviam a sair em meio a tempestade. Gustavo tinha suas vestes pesadas, grudadas ao seu corpo, assim como o seu cabelo, que insistia em cobrir-lhe os olhos, forçando-o a levar mais uma vez a mão até eles para afastar os fios, entretanto, o rapaz se viu obrigado a interromper tal movimento, assim que seus ouvidos captaram uma estranha risada, quase infantil, que parecia estar sendo trazida pelo vento...

- Merda! – Resmungou ele, sentindo seu corpo ser dominado pela adrenalina.

Sem nem ao menos raciocinar, agindo apenas de acordo com seus instintos, Gustavo girou os próprios calcanhares, deixando que a palavra "ESTUPEFAÇA" saísse de sua garganta em meio a um urro, projetando o feitiço na direção da pessoa que agora aparecia a sua frete.

- Lento demais... – Sorriu a menina, defendendo-se com um contra-feitiço.

- Sophie. – Rosnou ele, preparando-se para o duelo.

A filha adotiva, da agora falecida Minerva, estava parada em meio a tempestade, estando completamente seca, enquanto exibia uma expressão divertida e uma postura infantil, não combinando em nada com o cenário que a cercava, parecendo acima de tudo, mais uma visão do que uma pessoa de fato.

- Não faça isso Tompson... Você não tem porque se machucar. – Disse docemente a ex-corvinal.

- Mas o que... – Surpreendeu-se. - O que você está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo? – Gritou Gustavo, ameaçando-a com a varinha.

- Tsc, mas que coisa... – Resmungou ao estalar a língua de forma desaprovadora. – Por que você simplesmente não fica fora dessa? Chega de bancar o grifinório heróico... Será que não entende! O que está acontecendo aqui está muito além do seu alcance, não pode fazer nada! – Completou, alteando a voz.

- Eu não vou permitir que você machuque a Melanie, ou qualquer outra das meninas.

- Hihihihihihihi... Isso não é você quem decide querido. – Debochou. – Além do mais, elas têm que pagar pelo que fizeram...

- Não se aproxime delas! – Cortou o rapaz aos berros, lançado na direção da menina um feitiço estuporante, que passou um pouco acima de sua cabeça, como um sinal de alerta.

- Já que insiste, eu duelo com você. – Sorriu.

Nem bem Sophie completou a frase, e Gustavo já lançava sobre ela a primeira de uma série de azarações, que infelizmente serviram apenas para abrir um buraco no chão gramado. "Para onde ela foi?" Perguntou-se o Grifinório alarmado, sem entender como Sophie, que todos sempre souberam ser péssima em duelos, havia ficado tão rápida e eficiente? O rapaz teria girado o corpo, procurando pela sua adversária, mas assim que iniciou o movimento, foi interrompido por uma pontada na nuca, causada pela varinha de Sophie, que estava sendo pressionada naquela região.

- Seu tolo! – Falou ela, com seus lábios próximos a uma das orelhas do garoto.

"Acabou..." Pensou ele, reconhecendo a derrota, mas ainda assim tentando uma última reação, na qual falhou miseravelmente ao ser atingido em cheio pelo feitiço de Sophie, que o lançou com violência para trás, até que com um baque surdo, o seu corpo chegou ao chão, de onde não se levantou...

- Quer saber! – Comentou Sophie, dirigindo-se a passos lentos até onde o Grifinório jazia inconsciente. – Eu adoraria matar você agora, só para poder arrancar a sua cabeça e mandá-la em uma bandeja de prata para a vaca da sua namoradinha... E com certeza gostaria ainda mais da cara ela ao te ver. – Continuou ela, mantendo em seu rosto um sádico sorriso, ao se abaixar ao lado do rapaz, passando carinhosamente sua mão pelo rosto do outro. – Você não faz nem idéia de quantas vezes eu já imaginei coisas assim... Mas eu não posso fazer nada. – Suspirou. – Não contra você, seu maldito sortudo! De qualquer forma, isso não importa e sabe por quê? – Quis saber, debruçando-se sobre o troco do rapaz. – Porque existem coisas bem piores do que a morte. Hihihihihihihihi... – Completou, puxando-o para si em um estranho abraço, enquanto erguia com a mão livre a sua varinha, sacudindo-a no ar.

Da varinha da ex-corvinal saíram flashs esverdeados, que aos poucos se uniram, formando uma esfera luminescente, envolvendo os dois jovens, que lentamente foram sendo tragados pela luz, até que por fim, desapareceram por completo, no exato momento em que Sarah Malfoy passava correndo pelo local, alheia a tudo, imersa apenas em sua própria dor.

* * *

Protegida da chuva e também de qualquer olhar inoportuno, já fazia algum tempo que Estelar estava sentada sob os galhos de uma frondosa árvore, ainda chorando, sem conseguir conter a raiva e a amargura que sentia em relação ao seu pai. A menina simplesmente não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que logo ele pudesse escolher aquela opção... Fugir não resolveria e não ajudaria em nada! Ela sabia, e era exatamente por isso que estava tão disposta a ficar e enfrentar os fatos, afinal, por mais que não entendesse o que estava acontecendo e nem o porquê, a Grifinória queria dar um fim em tudo, e voltar a ser apenas a criadora de confusão de Hogwarts, e não mais um dos principais alvos de intrigas e ataques sem sentido. "Se ao menos eu pudesse colocar as minhas mãos no Daniel e provar o quanto ele é mentiroso..." Pensava ela, ainda perdida em suas divagações. Entretanto, ao olhar para o lado, uma figura correndo em meio a chuva lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo com que se esquecesse de todo o resto.

- Sarah... – Estranhou.

Imediatamente a garota se pôs em pé, saindo de seu abrigo e correndo até a amiga, alguma coisa estava errada, sabia disso...

- Sarah, o que aconteceu? O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Estelar apressada, assim que alcançou a outra. – Ei... – Chamou, segurando entre suas mãos a face pálida de Malfoy, forçando a menina a encará-la. – Pode me contar o que houve, eu ajudo você... Porque está tão assustada? – Preocupo-se.

- E... Eu... – O peito da sonserina arfava, não devido à corrida, mas sim pela necessidade que ela tinha de ar, como se tudo que pairava em sua cabeça a estivesse sufocando.

- Droga Sarah, você está me deixando nervosa. – Resmungou ela de forma ansiosa. – Por que você está assim? O que aconteceu? Me fala...

- Eu... - A menina direcionou seus olhos arregalados em direção a grifinória. Essa que não podia dizer se, o que escorria por sua faça eram lágrimas ou a chuva. Os lábios já roxos da menina moveram-se... - Eu matei... A Mcgonagall... Eu... Eu... - Caindo com os joelhos pesados no chão, ela finalmente falou. - Eu a matei!

- O que! – Balbuciou a menina. – Isso é besteira! - Disse ela após alguns segundos de perplexidade. – Você jamais faria algo assim, é impossível! – Garantiu enquanto se abaixava, abraçando a outra, puxando-a para levantarem-se. – Vem Sarah, levanta daí. Precisamos sair dessa chuva...

Sarah nada disse, mas não se moveu, pelo contrário, afundou ainda mais seu corpo no chão. Com um suspiro, a grifinória voltou a se abaixar, ela não queria forçar a outra, sabia perfeitamente como ela deveria estar se sentindo, afinal já havia passado por situações parecidas, onde era acusada de cometer crimes tão absurdamente inconcebíveis que mais pareciam pesadelos, exatamente como estava acontecendo com Malfoy agora.

- Olha Sarah... – Começou a menina, mantendo o tom de voz calmo. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, e mesmo que soubesse isso não importaria... O que interessa é que eu sei que você nunca machucaria alguém assim, quanto mais... – Engasgou. - Sarah, eu te conheço bem demais para não acreditar em qualquer loucura como essa. Por isso, não importa o que aconteça, eu estou com você, tudo bem! - Sorriu segurando firmemente as mãos da outra. - Não vou te deixar sozinha.

- Não... – Falou em um muxoxo, balançando a cabeça. – Eu vi o que estava fazendo, eu me vi! Eu me vi... Eu me vi matando a Mcgonagall... EU ME VI! – Disse entre lágrimas. - O Ted viu também... - Ao completar, o choro da menina já não era mais contido, sobrepunha até mesmo à grossa chuva.

- Chega! – Gritou Estelar ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava a Sonserina, mantendo-a firme entre os seus braços. – Eu também me vi atacando você, tá legal! E nós duas sabemos que aquilo não era eu de verdade. Alguém está brincando com a gente Sarah... Eu não sei por que, mas é isso que está acontecendo. Você é esperta, tenho certeza que pensa assim também, então, por favor, para de chorar... - Pediu ela com a voz embargada. - Se você pirar, quem é que vai me manter com os pés no chão? Quem vai impedir que eu saia por aí cometendo loucuras?

- Eu vi o corpo... Mesmo que eu não quisesse, eu... Eu fiz! Ela, ela morreu... – Disse se encolhendo mais. A menina chorava, tremia e soluçava. Sarah Malfoy definitivamente estava perdendo o controle. – Você sabe o que isso significa? – Perguntou pela primeira vez encarando a outra. – Eu vou ser presa! Eu matei uma pessoa! Eu vou para Azkaban!

- Não vai não. – Pontuou a filha do professor Lupin com convicção. – Eu não vou deixar. Seja lá o que for que esteja acontecendo, nós damos um jeito. Vamos descobrir quem fez isso de verdade e acabar logo com essa palhaçada. – A Sonserina ficou em silêncio novamente, por mais absurdas que fossem as afirmações da outra, queria acreditar que elas poderiam sim dar um jeito... Não lhe restava outra opção. – Tudo vai ficar bem enquanto estivermos juntas Sarah. – Sussurrou a menina, da mesma forma que a outra já fizera certa vez. Um barulho foi ouvido no intervalo entres os raios que se formavam no céu. – Ah, merda! – Resmungou ela ao notar que Hagrid e Jhones saiam da floresta. – Rápido, eles estão voltando, vamos sair daqui. – Falou, puxando Sarah pela mão, levando-a para a parte de trás da cabana do professor de trato das criaturas mágicas.

Juntas, as duas meninas correram e se esconderam longe da vista das pessoas que voltavam a se reunir na orla, afinal, mais do que nunca, elas desejavam a solidão que lhes permitiria colocar em ordem os pensamentos, para que só então pudessem de fato, encarar todas as conseqüências dos últimos acontecimentos.

* * *

- Ah, aí estão vocês. – Disse Erick assim que alcançou a orla, aliviado por estar na companhia de mais alguém além de Draco e Hermione. Não pela professora é claro, mas com certeza a presença do outro o deixava apreensivo.

- E então Mione? Vocês encontraram alguma coisa? – Quis saber Hagrid.

- Hum... Não. – Hesitou a mulher, afinal ela e Draco não tinham buscado exatamente o mesmo que os outros.

- Isso é muito estranho. – Comentou Jhones. – Nós também não vimos nada, absolutamente nada! E em se tratando de uma floresta nós deveríamos encontrar ao menos alguns bichos pequenos ou, enfim... – Suspirou. – Não tinha nada lá, só um completo silêncio.

- Compreendo... Eu também reparei nisso. – Mentiu Malfoy com naturalidade, já que na verdade ele não havia prestado atenção em mais nada que não fosse os passos de Erick.

- Em todos esses anos isso nunca aconteceu antes. – Falou o meio-gigante. – É como se, de alguma forma, a floresta estivesse vazia... – Ponderou com preocupação.

- Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou Hermione, olhando ao redor e reparando que o grupo que tinha sido designado para a busca estava incompleto.

- Eles ainda devem estar lá dentro, talvez tenham encontrado algo... – Respondeu o estagiário.

- Eu não sei... – Tornou o auror torcendo o nariz. – Se Willians tivesse encontrado algo ele mandaria um sinal. Isso sem contar que...

O rapaz interrompeu o que diria assim que um facho de luz avermelhada riscou o céu, iluminado por alguns segundos as pessoas paradas sob a chuva, que só agora diminuía de intensidade. Apenas um segundo se passou enquanto todos ali trocavam olhares de apreensão, antes de dispararem de volta ao interior da floresta, em uma frenética corrida, seguindo em direção ao local de onde tinha vindo o sinal.

- Pietro! – Gritou Ryan Jhones ao encontrar o amigo. – Você está bem? – Perguntou ao ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- O que aconteceu? – Ajuntou a professora de transfiguração.

- Eu não sei... – Balbuciou o rapaz em resposta, parecendo um tanto quanto atordoado. – Eu estava voltando para encontrar com vocês, quando de repente alguma coisa me acertou, eu não sei direito... Eu só tive tempo de lançar o feitiço de alerta antes de cair. – Concluiu, escorando-se a uma árvore próxima, enquanto se recuperava da queda.

- Onde está o Power? – Inquiriu Draco. – Maldição. – Sibilou, ao receber como resposta o olhar confuso de Willians.

- Ei, gente! – Chamou Hagrid. – Dêem uma olhada nisso. – Completou, indicando um pedaço de tecido agarrado há alguns galhos próximos de uma ribanceira.

- Ele deve ter caído... – Comentou Hermione ao se aproximar e avaliar o terreno.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Quis saber Mendes.

- Uma outra busca. – Taxou o professor de poções. – Não vamos deixar ninguém para trás, mesmo que esse alguém seja o Power...

Imediatamente, Malfoy iniciou a descida tortuosa pelo barranco, sendo seguido de perto pelos demais, incluindo Pietro, que mesmo ainda meio zonzo, insistiu em acompanhá-los, afinal, seria responsabilidade dele se algo acontecesse com o futuro diretor de Hogwarts.

Ao mesmo tempo, em algum outro ponto da floresta proibida, Daniel Power se levantava do chão, olhando ao redor de forma tranqüila, como se admirasse a paisagem que o cercava... O feitiço que antes o protegia da chuva, agora não era mais necessário, muito embora alguns pingos ainda caíssem do céu, passando pelas copas das árvores, esses não chegavam a atingi-lo, pois eram detidos pela áurea esverdeada que envolvia o professor. Admirando a varinha que tinha em mãos, o homem sorriu, iniciando logo em seguida a sua elegante caminhada dentre as árvores, enquanto saboreava a expectativa do que viria a seguir... Ao alcançar a saída da floresta, Power se deparou com as figuras inocentes e distraídas de Sarah e Estelar, escondidas ao lado da escada localizada aos fundos da casa de Hagrid. "Perfeito!" Pensou ele satisfeito, sorrindo com sadismo.

* * *

Com a respiração alterada, Melanie se aproximou da janela, deixando que suas mãos tocassem o vidro, enquanto vasculhava com o olhar os campos de Hogwarts. "Que sentimento ruim..." Pensou a menina, forçando a visão, concentrando-se em enxergar algo em meio a chuva que caia, tentando ao máximo ignorar Kayla, que andava de um lado a outro da sala, resmungando coisas desconexas.

- Droga! – Impacientou-se ela, sentindo a própria aflição aumentar.

Sem poder evitar, a Lufa-lufa deixou que seus pensamentos seguissem por um caminho tortuoso, enquanto se lembrava dos bizarros acontecimentos daquele dia, e talvez por isso, ela tenha se sobressaltado tanto, quando com estrépito, a bandeja onde estavam dispostos alguns frascos de poções, foi ao chão, espalhando ao redor os diminutos cacos... Imediatamente, a atenção das pessoas reunidas na enfermaria foi direcionada para Kayla, que estava parada ao lado da bandeja caída, enquanto torcia as mãos nervosamente.

- Me desculpem, foi sem querer... – Murmurou ela envergonhada, perante o olhar reprovador da enfermeira. – Eu não reparei que...

- Tudo bem. Podem deixar que eu limpo. – Disse Melanie, contente por poder se ocupar de algo.

Rapidamente, a garota de cabelos azulados saiu do canto onde estava, dirigindo-se até a amiga, deixando que a enfermeira, com a ajuda do professor de herbologia, continuasse a tratar de Lupin, que continuava sentado ao chão, recusando-se a levantar, concentrado apenas em seu arrependimento, que ele sabia o corroeria para o resto da vida, afinal, que tipo de monstro estapeia a própria filha na face, só por ela falar a verdade?

- Credo Kayla... O que deu em você? – Sussurrou ela ao se aproximar, ao mesmo tempo, que puxava a varinha para executar o feitiço da limpeza. – Por que tá andando feito uma barata tonta desse jeito?

- Ai nem...- Choramingou. – Eu estou com uma sensação ruim, como se... Eu não sei, mas o meu coração está tão apertado que me dá até vontade de chorar. – Concluiu a menina abraçando-se a outra.

- É eu sei. – Suspirou a lufa-lufa, sentindo-se exatamente da mesma forma. – Essa sensação... É como se algo muito ruim fosse acontecer...

- Ou já estivesse acontecendo. – Completou Kayla em tom penoso.

Irrequietas as meninas olharam ao redor, como se de alguma forma pudessem encontrar ali as respostas para as sua dúvidas, que só aumentavam cada vez mais, juntamente com os seus temores.

- Nós precisamos sair daqui Mel... Temos que achar as outras! Eu me sinto muito melhor quando estamos todas juntas. – Falou a corvinal com a voz baixa.

- Eu sei. – Tornou a outra, incapaz de esconder a própria aflição. – Mas não podemos sair, ou eles vão... Ah, quer saber! Que se dane! Vamos dar o fora daqui. – Taxou Melanie decidida, dirigindo-se a passos apressados até a saída, arrastando atrás de si a outra garota, que simplesmente se deixava levar, já que de forma alguma, poderia esperar por aquele tipo de reação da lufa-lufa.

- Hey o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Quis saber Longbotton entrando no caminho das meninas. – Não podem sair daqui!

- Cubra os olhos. – Sussurrou Melanie, advertindo a outra.

Sem sequer parar, a Lufa-lufa ergueu e a sua varinha, que imediatamente produziu um intenso clarão, de acordo com o seu comando silencioso, dando a ela e a Kayla a oportunidade de fugir, deixando os outros para trás, perdidos e atordoados em meio a cegueira temporária.

- Ai minha nossa, minha nossa... – Resmungava a Corvinal, balançando as suas mãos ao ar, pulando ao redor da outra. – Por que você fez isso nem? E agora, o que vai acontecer? O que nós vamos...

- Dá um tempo Kayla, mantenha o controle. – Exaltou-se Melanie. – Você queria sair não queria, pois então. – Completou enquanto apontava a varinha para a porta, executando um outro feitiço.

- É eu queria, mas... Ei Mel! O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou com curiosidade.

- Lacrando a porta... Não é nada muito elaborado, mas vai ser o suficiente até que a gente esteja longe.

- Isso vai nos causar problemas, eu tenho certeza. – Tornou a outra com uma careta.

- Mas tarde pensamos nisso, agora vamos embora. – Pontuou Belford.

Sem questionar, Kayla seguiu a amiga pelos corredores, enquanto corriam sem nem ao menos parar para tomar fôlego, motivadas apenas pela urgência, que agora as acometia de forma tão vívida, por mais que ainda não entendessem por que... Ambas só interromperam a corrida quando alcançaram o banheiro da Murta. Já tão conhecido por elas, onde esbaforidas, fizeram uso do "Mapa do Maroto" que Kayla sempre trazia consigo.

- A Estelar e a Sarah estão perto da floresta. – Observou a Lufa-lufa, ficando ainda mais preocupada ao constatar que o professor Power estava com elas. – Vamos rápido.

- Eita, que estranho... – Comentou Kayla, impedindo que a outra fechasse o mapa. – Olha só para isso. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido.

No "Mapa do Maroto" havia uma quantidade considerável de legendas, indicando onde estavam as diversas pessoas dentro de Hogwarts, no entanto, existia uma única, que embora mostrasse os passos, não indicava um nome. A legenda estava em branco...

- Mas o que isso signi...

Melanie não teve a oportunidade de completar o que diria, pois foi interrompida por uma poderosa explosão, capaz de propagar seu estrondo através dos diversos corredores do velho castelo. Assustadas, a dupla de meninas perdeu alguns segundos se encarando, enquanto diversos pensamentos cruzavam suas mentes em uma velocidade absurda, tanto que elas se viram incapazes de exteriorizar qualquer coisa durante algum tempo.

- Ai nem... – Começou a Corvinal após se recuperar do susto.

- Esquece isso Kayla. – Cortou. – Vamos atrás das outras, eu não confio no Daniel para deixar eles sozinhos.

- Mas ele não deveria estar com elas agora... – Tornou a garota com simplicidade, recebendo como resposta um olhar severo de Melanie. – Ah, entendi! – Falou, se apressando em acompanhar a outra, que já tinha se retirado do banheiro.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Kayla e Melanie corriam o mais rápido possível em direção a saída do castelo, em um outro andar, saindo do meio dos escombros e poeira, Ted alcançava o corredor, após explodir uma das paredes da sala da direção, uma vez que todas as suas tentativas para abrir a porta lacrada foram frustradas, aliais, ao que parecia, qualquer feitiço mais elaborado era impossível de ser realizado no interior daquela sala. Por isso, assim que o rapaz se viu livre, apressou-se em conjurar o seu patrono, uma majestosa águia prateada, que ao seu comando, voou ligeira até o ministério, com o objetivo de alertar quanto aos acontecimentos no colégio.

- Sarah... – Balbuciou ele preocupado, enquanto dava início ao feitiço que a rastrearia.

* * *

Ainda em silêncio, Sarah e Estelar continuavam escondidas, cada qual perdida em seus próprios pensamentos...

- Hey, vocês! – Gritou alguém atrás das duas garotas.

Sobressaltadas, as duas meninas se viraram na direção de onde vinha a voz que se dirigia a elas, deixando-as com os músculos tensos de apreensão, por terem sido descobertas justamente pela pessoa que elas menos gostariam de ver naquele momento, o professor Daniel Power.

- Senhoritas Lupin e Malfoy, não creio que vocês deveriam estar aqui... – Comentou ele em tom debochado.

- É... Nós não... – Tornou Estelar, sem saber de fato o que falar, estava apenas ganhando tempo enquanto puxava a outra pelo braço, forçando a sua mente para pensar em algo que as afastasse dele. – Quer dizer... Não se preocupe, estamos voltando para o castelo agora. – Completou, lutando contra sua própria vontade, para ser no mínimo educada com o homem a sua frente.

- Acho que não. – Disse o professor com uma voz diferente, rude, puxando o braço de Sarah, na tentativa de afastá-la da outra, deixando-a como em um cabo de guerra. – Você tem algo que me pertence.

Os olhos azuis da menina se arregalaram de maneira assustada ao ouvir tal afirmação, deixando que seu corpo amolecesse, perdendo as forças, enquanto sentia todo o peso da culpa sobre si.

- Tire já as suas mãos dela! – Gritou a Grifinória, deixando que um urro pontuasse a sua frase, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a puxar Sarah com mais força, trazendo-a definitivamente para o seu lado.

- Vamos mocinha... – Falou o homem com falsa tranqüilidade, entretanto deixando que em seus olhos, agora possuidores de um brilho diferente, refletissem toda a ansiedade que sentia. – Me dê a varinha. – Ordenou. – Você matou a diretora, já fez o que devia. Agora me dê. – Pontuou com a sua voz alterada.

- Eu... Eu não fiz aquilo... Eu não a matei! – Berrou a menina, no entanto, de uma forma inesperada, a sua voz saiu muito mais alto do que deveria, como se estivesse magicamente ampliada por um feitiço.

Ao mesmo tempo, em uma outra parte do castelo, Ted interrompia a sua corrida de forma abrupta, reconhecendo de imediato a voz da garota. "Mas o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou-se o rapaz alarmado voltando a correr. Ele precisava chegar o mais rápido possível até ela, sabia disso, por essa razão fez questão de não dar atenção às pessoas que tentavam pará-lo no caminho, em busca de uma explicação, ignorando inclusive o som de uma segunda explosão... Há alguns corredores de onde estava às portas da enfermaria voavam pelos ares, livrando Remo e Neville de sua prisão improvisada, permitindo que ambos dessem início a uma desesperada busca. "Por favor, Estelar... Agüente firme meu bem, o papai já te alcança." Suplicou o professor de DCAT em pensamento, assim que ouviu a voz da filha também ecoar.

Melanie e Kayla, que já haviam alcançando os campos abertos de Hogwarts, agora correndo em meio a chuva, que mais uma vez voltava a apertar, se limitaram apenas em trocarem olhares preocupados, enquanto as pessoas dentro da floresta proibida eram mantidas alheias ao estranho acontecimento, de alguma forma, o som da voz de Sarah parecia ser incapaz de alcançá-los.

Na orla, próximo à cabana de Hagrid, a sonserina não tinha a mínima noção do que havia feito, e se alguém lhe perguntasse, não saberia como explicar, porém todos no castelo, agora eram testemunhas da conversa que estava tendo com o professor, por mais que eles não tivessem ciência disso.

A gargalhada ouvida não só pelas duas, mas por todos, misturava prazer, sadismo e contentamento, sendo capaz de assustar até mesmo o mais valente dos homens.

- Tem razão pequena, você nunca seria capaz de fazer aquilo, não tem competência pra isso. – A grossa chuva agora caia como se alguém lhes atirasse pedras. – Não pensando do jeito que pensa... – Completou sorrindo de forma afetada. – Vamos, me dê a varinha!

- Não! – Respondeu ela, apertando firmemente a varinha em suas mãos.

- Fique longe! – Sibilou Estelar, sacando sua varinha e apontando-a para o professor. – Ninguém aqui vai te dar nada, seja você quem for... – Disse ela com seriedade, afinal, por mais que não gostasse de Daniel, tinha que admitir que aquele homem não era ele, embora ainda tivessem o mesmo cheiro. – Por isso dê o fora ou eu juro que jogo um feitiço em você. - Ameaçou.

Porém o homem sequer a olhou, sua atenção estava voltada pra a varinha na mão de Sarah. Os olhos cheios de cobiça brilhavam diante do objeto mágico.

- Me dê Sarah... – Era como se todo o poder contido na varinha pulsasse em direção ao homem, ele precisava daquela varinha, ele precisava do poder para comandar e não ser comandado.

- Não... – A menina se encolheu mais atrás de Estelar. Ele percebeu que esta fazia da menina um escudo contra ele, se a derrubasse, teria a varinha. Seu olhar mudou novamente, focando-se agora na grifinória, que se tornara um impasse entre ele e a varinha mais poderosa.

- Lupin, é tocante você estar defendendo tão avidamente sua amiguinha, mas eu sei que no fundo sua fera só deseja destruir a todos, inclusive a própria Malfoy. – Completou encarando a garota nos olhos.

- Vou repetir só mais uma vez, fica longe! – Gritou ela em resposta, permitindo que seus olhos âmbares refletissem o perigo.

- Ha... Vamos lobinho, me ataque... Eu sei que você sempre quis isso... Eu estou bem aqui. – Provocou.

- Não... Eu não vou te atacar. – Garantiu, ao mesmo tempo em dava alguns passos para trás, levando Sarah consigo. – E você também não vai fazer nada... Não pode sozinho contra nós duas. – Tornou a Grifinória de forma tranqüila, fazendo de tudo para ganhar tempo, pois estando dentro dos muros de Hogwarts, ela sabia que era questão de tempo até os aurores aparecerem, principalmente depois do que havia acontecido com Minerva. "Hoje finalmente nós vamos esclarecer de uma vez por todas quem é você e o quer..." Pensava ela.

- Eu não me garantiria nisso... – Comentou, retirando do sobretudo, um frasco, que ao ser destampado levou até os sentidos aguçados de Estelar o repugnante cheiro que tanto odiava em Daniel, porém com uma intensidade absurda. O homem sorriu e quebrou o frasco com a mão, se cortando. A junção do cheiro de sangue ao maldito odor era uma tortura para a menina, que sentia o ímpeto de ir até lá para acabar com o cheiro, com o professor e todo o resto.

- Mas o que... – Tentou argumentar Estelar, no entanto sendo interrompida por um estranho gemido que escapou de sua garganta sem que pudesse evitar. Ela estava, mais uma vez, sucumbindo à fera...

Sarah pode ouvir claramente quando os ossos da outra começaram a estalar, enquanto a via largar a varinha, para apertar entre as suas mãos a própria cabeça. Embora a chuva caísse pesada, impedindo que qualquer luar alcançasse a grifinória, isso não parecia ser um empecilho.

Os olhos da sonserina se arregalaram. – Estelar... Não... – Sua voz mal saiu, não passando apenas de uma fraca lamúria.

- Isso mesmo... Venha me pegar Estelar. – Daniel disse vitorioso, olhando para o lobo que começava a tomar forma a sua frente.

- NÃO! – Urrou a filha do professor de DCAT, calando o uivo que viria interrompendo o processo da transformação. – Você não pode me obrigar... – Ofegou ela, voltando a ter o controle sobre si.

- Hum... – Daniel bufou, retirando sua varinha de dentro das vestes... Com um feitiço não pronunciado Estelar teve seu corpo puxado com estrema força, parando diante do seu atacante, face a face. – Não pense que pode comigo. – Sussurrou. – Sarah! Me entregue a varinha ou eu a mato.

A menina que observava tudo boquiaberta olhou de Daniel para Estelar, encolhendo os ombros em sinal de derrota, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, com extrema rapidez a grifinória se remexeu nos braços de Daniel, acertando-lhe um dolorido soco, potencializado pelos seus dons lupinos, sendo mais do que suficiente para livrar-se, permitindo assim que se jogasse ao chão, e recuperasse a sua varinha. "ESTPEFAÇA" gritou ela, direcionando ao professor o jato de luz avermelhado, que após alguns segundos, ficou estagnado no ar... Daniel havia parado o feitiço com apenas uma das mãos, estendendo-a a sua frente, enquanto exibia um sarcástico e maldoso sorriso, cheio de antecipação. O feitiço que pairava no ar, simplesmente se virou, passando por cima da cabeça da Estelar, ainda abaixada, indo em direção a Sarah, parada mais atrás.

- Sarah! – Gritou a menina com a preocupação evidente em sua voz esganiçada.

Entretanto o feitiço que ia a toda velocidade, explodiu em forma de luz em uma barreira que surgiu ao redor da sonserina, que permanecia parada, estando apenas com uma das mãos estendida. " Como eu fiz isso?" se perguntou ela ao ver que havia se defendido de mãos limpas, e não utilizando a poderosa relíquia que possuía.

- Seu maldito! – Esbravejou Estelar levantando-se, apontando mais uma vez a sua varinha para Power.

Porém, antes que a menina pudesse sequer executar o feitiço que pretendia, a sua mão foi atingida por um jato de luz, deixando o desgosto visível não só em sua face, mas na de Sarah também.

– EXPELLIARMUS! – Foi o que gritou o homem enfurecido, desarmando-a, jogando sua varinha para longe. – Quanto a você. – Completou olhando Sarah. – CRUC... – Sua intenção de proferir a maldição Cruciatus, fora detida por um enorme lobo negro, que se lançou sobre o professor, derrubando-o no chão, onde rolaram por alguns segundos antes de se postarem em pé mais uma vez.

Imóvel, a sonserina assistia a contenta que se travava entre homem e lobisomem, um lançando os mais variados feitiços, enchendo o ar de raios multicoloridos, enquanto o outro se limitava apenas em escapar dos ataques, enquanto saltava de forma ágil, em uma nítida tentativa de apenas parar o outro, e não feri-lo. E enquanto Sarah percebia tal coisa, ela se permitiu agradecer mentalmente pela interferência de Estelar, afinal, sem ela ali, a varinha já estaria nas mãos de Daniel, ou seja, lá quem quer fosse aquele homem...

No entanto, tão rápida como começou, a batalha entre os dois seres terminou... Daniel com a ajuda de sua varinha jogou, a já transformada menina bruscamente no chão, após atingi-la com uma série de feitiços. "Não é possível! Como ele pôde vencê-la?" Pensava a filha do professor Malfoy, com o seu desespero estampado na face. E sem ter outra opção, a sonserina, que até então tinha receio de usar a relíquia, se viu obrigada a reagir, e por isso, ergueu a varinha pronta para atacar.

- Nem pense nisso querida... Eu a mato antes de você terminar de dizer o feitiço. – Ameaçou o professor com uma risada, apontando a varinha bem perto do pescoço de Estelar. – Me dê o que eu quero! – Ordenou.

- Sarah... Não... – Gemeu a outra do chão, ainda tonta, com a voz fraca, enquanto podia sentir o sangue escorrer por sua testa.

- Tudo bem... Você quer a varinha... – Disse ela se dando por vencida. – Vai pegar. – Completou, jogando o objeto o mais longe que conseguiu.

Power como um cão obediente que pega um graveto para o dono, foi prontamente atrás da varinha, deixando de lado a sua presa, permitindo inclusive que as gotas de chuva agora atingissem o seu corpo, tamanha era a sua ansiedade. Estelar remexeu-se incomodada, tentando cobrir o próprio corpo com retalhos que antes eram suas roupas, o que de fato não estava funcionando. Uma vez livre da ameaça, a Sonserina correu até a outra, se agachando ao seu lado e lhe dando o sobretudo que usava, para que se cobrisse e colocasse um fim naquela situação constrangedora. Distraídas, as garotas não perceberam quando Daniel por fim alcançou o que tanto queria...

- AVADA KEDRAVA! – Gritou ele apontando a varinha na direção das duas. Porém após um segundo ter se passado, a expressão de pânico deu lugar a incredulidade no rosto de ambas. O feitiço simplesmente não funcionara. – AVADA KEDRAVA! – Gritou o homem mais uma vez. – AVADA KEDRAVA! AVADA KEDRAVA! AVADA KEDRAVA! – Descontrolado, o professor olhava enfurecido para a varinha, sem entender o porquê dela não responder ao seu comando. – AVADA...

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – O grito de Melanie sobrepôs a voz esganiçada de Daniel, fazendo-o desmaiar, ainda com a expressão de desgosto em seu rosto pálido.

- Melanie... – Sorriu a grifinória, deixando transparecer todo o alívio que sentia em sua voz.

Após ajudar Estelar a se erguer, Sarah se afastou das meninas, indo até a varinha derrubada pelo professor, recolhendo-a do chão com apreço, para segurá-la firme em suas mãos, que ao mínimo contato, deixou que fagulhas saíssem de sua ponta...

- Ai gente, que loucura foi essa? – Resmungou a corvinal, quase sem fôlego devido à corrida até ali. – E porque você está quase nua Estelar? – Estranhou.

- Isso não é importante Kayla... – Cortou Melanie. - Vocês podem me explicar o porquê do professor Power estar atacando vocês? E porque os feitiços dele não funcionaram? – Perguntava ela apressada, olhando de uma para a outra, esperando uma resposta. – E como nós ouvimos vocês? O castelo todo estava ecoando a conversa de vocês! O que significa isso?

- Ele queria a varinha... Mas parece que ela não funcionou... – Respondeu a grifinória um tanto quanto aérea, como se apenas pensasse em voz alta. – E como assim o castelo todo nos ouviu? – Indagou alterando-se, olhando para Melanie da mesma forma que essa a olhara antes.

A Lufa-lufa chegou a abrir a boca para explicar, mas assim que o fez engasgou-se, pois agora elas podiam perceber que com o vento e a chuva, misturava-se o som de uma risada infantil...

* * *

- Isso é deprimente... – Sibilou Draco, enquanto caminhava em meio às folhagens da floresta, afastando-as de si com impaciência. – Vocês por acaso fazem noção do tempo que estamos aqui!

- Acredito que não chegamos há nem uma hora aqui dentro, o que... – Começou o aspirante a professor, entretanto calando-se assim que recebeu um olhar ameaçador de Malfoy.

- Professor Hagrid, o senhor tem mesmo certeza de que esse caminho é o certo? – Indagou Jhones, esforçando-se em manter a calma.

- Eu não sei... – Respondeu o meio-gigante. – Está tudo tão estranho... Não consigo explicar, isso nunca aconteceu antes.

- Guarda caça sei... – Debochou o professor de poções. – Nós estamos perdidos na floresta! Isso é ridículo!. – Exasperou-se.

- Eu não acho que a culpa seja de qualquer um aqui Malfoy. – Interveio Hermione.

- Ela tem razão. – Falou Pietro olhando ao redor. – Tem alguma coisa de errado nessa floresta, eu não sei, é como se...

- Estivéssemos presos em um feitiço. – Completou o outro auror.

Por alguns instantes, as pessoas reunidas ali trocaram olhares repletos de dúvidas e apreensões, cada um deles de acordo com os seus próprios motivos, entretanto ainda assim, todos diante de um mesmo dilema. "Quem poderia ter feito isso?" Era a pergunta que se repetia na mente de cada um deles.

- Ah, vejam só! – Exclamou Hagrid, sobressaltando os demais. – Eu conheço isso. – Afirmou, indicando o tronco caído de uma frondosa árvore.

Apressado, o homem deus alguns passos à frente, deixando que logo um largo sorriso tomasse conta de suas feições... Havia encontrado a saída.

- Eu sabia que...

- Por Merlin! – Exaltou-se a mulher chamando a atenção para si.

- Hermione o que aconteceu? – Preocupou-se Erick.

A professora nada respondeu, mantendo apenas o seu olhar fixo a frente, o que logo chamou a atenção dos demais, assim que seguiram a direção de seus olhos, puderam notar a diminuta figura, saltitando entre as árvores.

* * *

A risada que elas tão bem conheciam, ficava cada vez mais próxima, enchendo-as de uma sensação de perigo, enquanto olhavam ao redor, tentando identificar em meio aos muitos ruídos que as cercavam de onde vinha aquele som em especial.

- Sophie! – Choramingou Kayla, apertando contra o próprio peito a mão a muito marcada.

- Mas quer merda... Isso não acaba nunca? – Resmungou a Grifinória.

- Hihihi... Tolinhas... Vocês nem imaginam que o show mal acabou de começar... – A voz fina e risonha, saiu de dentro da floresta proibida, atraindo os olhares das quatro para o mesmo lugar. Sophie surgia por entre as árvores, andando de forma calma, porém decidida, estando totalmente seca, como se a chuva ao seu redor fosse incapaz de alcançá-la.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Questionou Melanie em tom autoritário. – O que você...

– Essa não é a hora de parar para conversar. – Cortou a menina com grosseria, deixando que em seu olhar transparecesse um brilho afetado. Um brilho que deixou claro, que aquela não era mais a menina que observava as estrelas, e sim alguém movida apenas pela sua sede por vingança.

- Você por acaso ficou louca Sophie! – Esbravejou Sarah.

- Calada! – Gritou ela em resposta. – Eu não quero ouvir az vozes de vocês assim... Eu só quero ouvir os gri...

- Estelar! – Gritou uma voz feminina, interrompendo a ameaça da garota.

Saindo correndo de dentro da floresta, com Hermione logo a frente, o grupo de busca alcançou a orla. E mesmo que quisessem, não poderiam evitar perder algum tempo, enquanto os seus pensamentos seguiam por caminhos confusos, ao se depararem com tal cena, onde o quarteto de alunas estava sendo tão evidentemente ameaçado por alguém que muitos ali já consideravam estar morta.

Sophie limitou-se a encarar as inconvenientes visitas de soslaio, sem se incomodar com a interrupção, afinal, ninguém ali seria capaz de impedi-la de conseguir o que queria...

Sentindo-se tomada pela urgência, a professora de transfiguração, deixou de lado qualquer protocolo que devesse ser seguido, se concentrando apenas no grupo de meninas logo adiante, embora estivesse ciente dos outros professores e também da dupla de aurores que a acompanhavam, exigindo aos berros que Sophie largasse a varinha. Entretanto, quando faltavam apenas alguns poucos metros para que alcançasse o seu objetivo, Hermione pode observar com clareza o sorriso sádico e vitorioso que a ex-corvinal lhe dirigiu, enquanto movimentava a própria varinha de forma desleixada... De imediato, a professora sentiu seu corpo ser lançado para trás com brusquidão, após ser atingida por um forte deslocamento de ar, que a levou ao chão, aonde chegou com um baque surdo.

- Mas que merda Granger... – Rosnou Draco. – Sai de cima de mim. – Completou, empurrando para o lado o corpo da outra, sem fazer a mínima questão de ser delicado.

A mulher só perdeu um segundo dirigindo ao professor um olhar cheio de reprovação, enquanto notava o jeito raivoso com o qual ele esfregava a própria nuca, mas logo Hermione deixou isso de lado, voltando a sua atenção para o que acontecia à frente, onde se formava diante dos olhares incrédulos de todos. Uma grandiosa redoma com aspecto vítreo, que se expandiu a ponto de cobrir por completo todas as meninas, separando-as dos demais, trancando-as dentro daquele globo, onde a chuva já não as castigava mais...

- Bem meninas... Hihihihihihihihih... – Debochou Sophie. – Agora somos só nós, como nos velhos tempos, não acham!

* * *

Sem a mínima chance de impedir que o feitiço executado pela ex-corvinal se completasse, às pessoas ao redor só restou a opção de tentar por abaixo a barreira, tão logo que possível... E muito embora todos ali conseguissem enxergar com clareza o que acontecia dentro da redoma, para eles era impossível conseguir ouvir um ruído sequer vindo de seu interior, deixando todos os expectadores daquele bizarro espetáculo ainda mais tensos. "Por Merlin, o que eu faço?" Perguntava-se Hermione, sentindo a sua mão tremer, dividida em atacar ou não, afinal não sabia quais seriam as conseqüências que um feitiço lançado sobre a estrutura poderia trazer. Entretanto, enquanto a mulher se perdia em sua dúvida, um jato de luz passou ao seu lado, indo direto ao encontro da barreira, que imediatamente devolveu o feitiço, ricocheteando-o.

- Cuidado com isso! – Protestou Erick, ao ser quase atingido pelo feitiço lançado por Malfoy.

- Prestem atenção, todos vocês! – Berrou Pietro, impedindo que o professor de poções dissesse qualquer coisa. – Nós vamos nos separar e procurar por uma falha na barreira, e assim que encontramos alguma, por mínima que seja, mandamos um sinal de alerta aos demais, entendido? Ótimo. – Prosseguiu ao não ser contrariado por ninguém. – Vamos cercar o perímetro mais rápido possível, e...

- Willians! – Chamou Ted ao se aproximar. – Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Questionou ele, com sua voz alterada, totalmente perdido diante da situação que se apresentava.

- Onde diabos você se meteu Lupin? – Quis saber Ryan. – E o Shaw, onde ele está?

- Olha é complicado, tá legal! Eu explico tudo depois... – Respondeu o rapaz apressado, decidido em manter seu foco em um problema de cada vez. Contaria a todos o que acontecera a Minerva somente mais tarde, quando as meninas estivessem à salvas. – Por enquanto a única coisa que precisam saber é que eu já alertei o ministério, então a qualquer momento outros aurores estarão aqui. – Concluiu.

- É realmente reconfortante saber que para ao menos isso você serve. – Alfinetou Pietro, encarando o outro com desdém no olhar.

- Ei, ei... – Cortou o professor de poções, antes que Ted respondesse a provocação. – Será que vocês poderiam se concentrar no que está acontecendo! Se quiserem se matar depois, ótimo, eu não importo! Mas antes façam o trabalho de vocês, e tirarem a minha filha de dentro daquela maldita bolha! – Berrou o homem, sentindo todo o seu auto-controle ruir.

- Com todo o respeito Malfoy, mas você não tem... – Tentou responder o ex-grifinório, entretanto sendo interrompido pelo lamento do professor Hagrid.

- Ô meu Merlin... – Choramingou ele, mantendo o seu olhar atento ao que acontecia dentro da redoma.

Um pesado silêncio, cheio de medo e expectativa recaiu sobre o grupo que se reunia ali, todos, sem exceção, totalmente impotentes diante da postura displicente de Sophie, que brincava de forma risonha, rodando entre os seus dedos a varinha que segurava, usando-a para ameaçar as outras, obrigando-as a se alinharam em uma tentativa de defesa, enquanto trocavam olhares apreensivos.

- Vamos ver do que vocês são realmente capazes... As quatro... – Debochou a ex-corvinal, encarando de uma a uma.

- Cala a boca Sophie! Você está louca! – Gritou Estelar olhando-a enraivecida.

- Sophy... – Kayla chamou a amiga pelo apelido de infância, que ela mesma a dera sem, no entanto conseguir esconder o tom penoso de sua voz. – Porque você está fazendo isso? Nós éramos amigas...

- Ah, Kayla... Você sempre foi bobinha né! Hihihihihi... Depois de tudo, eu ainda tenho pena de você... Mas profecia é profecia... São quatro e não três. – O tom irônico dela, fez com que a ingênua amiga encolhesse os ombros. – Já que você está tão magoada, será a primeira a morrer... - Concluiu sadicamente, firmando a varinha e mirando-a na direção da Corvinal.

- Não ouse! – Falou Melanie com convicção, erguendo a sua varinha também.

- Hihihi... Não se preocupe querida. – Disse acenando com a outra mão, em um gesto de descaso. – Você também vai morrer... Mas vai ser a última... – Informou ela, deixando o rancor e o ódio quase palpáveis em sua voz. – Afinal foi por SUA causa que o meu amigo Peter morreu! – Completou aos gritos, perdendo totalmente o controle.

- Não seja ridícula Sophie...Você não vai matar ninguém! Eu não vou deixar. – Sibilou Estelar, semi-cerrando os olhos enquanto erguia sua varinha lentamente, deixando que um rosnado baixo escapasse de sua garganta ao ser encarada pela outra.

- É tudo muito simples na verdade... Se você matar uma de nós, qualquer uma. Ainda restarão três que atacarão você "Sophy"... – Desdenhou a Sonserina imitando o movimento das demais.

- Como se vocês fossem capazes disso... – Sorriu. – Ah, que seja! Eu já me cansei disso... – Resmungou ela, assumindo agora uma feição carrancuda. - Já chega de todo essa asneira, eu vou acabar com isso agora... – Pontuou, voltando a apontar a varinha para a ex-companheira de casa.

* * *

Daniel sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado, havia perdido a consciência e agora se via dentro floresta.

Ainda dormente, seu braço demorou a responder ao movimento, assim que pôde o levou a cabeça.

- Hurg.

- Hum... Vejo que acordou. – A voz aveludada ecoou a sua frente. Sentiu a força que puxava seu corpo parar. Ao se erguer viu o homem a quem era subordinado parado. Olhando-o sério.

- Você achou que se safaria daquela situação ileso? – Questionou com uma calma incrível na voz.

- E... Eu tentei senhor. Tentei pelo senhor! – Sua voz urgente ecoou como uma súplica exagerada.

- Huhuhu. Tentou por mim... Que gracinha... – Daniel deu um passo para trás, apesar do homem a sua frente sorrir, ele sabia o que poderia estar disfarçado por detrás de tais palavras amigáveis. – É uma pena eu não me importar com isso! – Gritou. – Não quero saber por quem foi! Eu mandei você NÃO fazer isso! Então NÃO era para fazer! – Completou irado dando um tapa no rosto do subordinado, que voou com o impacto para cima de uma árvore, partindo essa ao meio.

- Tadinho... Eu... Eu machuquei você? – A voz se tornou suave novamente. Daniel começou a se mexer de forma desengonçada, tentando se afastar daquele louco. – Ah criança... Eu tento, tento e tento, mas essas crianças são muito levadas!

- Ben... E... Eu... – Ele não tinha condições de fugir do outro, sabia disso, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

- Shiii... Não precisa... Eu entendo. – Aquele que fora chamado de Ben, ajoelhou no chão, envolvendo a cabeça de Daniel em seu colo, acariciando-a. – Eu posso parecer drástico às vezes... Mas vocês não entendem... Eu faço isso para o bem de vocês... Você entende não é Dani?

- Si... Si... Sim... – Ainda que assustado, resolveu aceitar o que lhe era oferecido, talvez aquele homem estivesse falando a verdade... Talvez ele só quisesse seu bem... Essa fora a conclusão chegada. Já mais relaxado fechou os olhos.

- Huhuhu... Criança tola... – A voz que quebrou o silêncio, chegou assustadora aos domínios da floresta, chegou mortalmente aos ouvidos de Daniel, que tinha sua garganta fortemente presa por entre as mãos do outros. – Vamos! Lute por sua vida! Seu inútil! Se não fosse por mim você já estaria morto! – As unhas afiadas do homem, prendiam e perfuravam ao outro, que sentia cada vez mais sua vida se esvair.

- Ben... Argh... – Ele não conseguiu completar a frase, estava ficando roxo, estava ficando sem ar.

- Ai ai... Tão frágeis... - Ben voltou à expressão calma, largando desinteressadamente o corpo do outro no chão.

Daniel puxou o ar com toda a força que conseguiu, se arrastando o mais longe que conseguiu de seu atacante.

- Não precisa temer. Não vou te matar. Você fará isso sozinho um dia. – O homem respondeu a pergunta que pairava em sua mente. Como se a lesse. "Mas é claro que ele lê."

- Ah! Mais uma coisa. – Ben falou com um tom animado na voz, se agachando com leveza à frente do outro caído. Suas mãos finas pousaram sobre a cabeça de Daniel, que arregalou os olhos ao sentir choques dolorosos circulando por sua cabeça.

Aquela tortura durou alguns segundos, que pareceram horas, Ben só parou quando um forte jato de sangue atravessou a boca e o nariz do outro. Ele deu mais uma olhada no corpo caído, desfalecido de seu subordinado e se foi.

* * *

Com o olhar transtornado e a voz cheia de gana, Sophie projetou o seu braço para frente, transformando a simples ação de um floreio de varinha, em um ataque impiedoso e cruel. – AVADA KE...

Atentas ao movimento da varinha em foco, as quatro moveram-se instintivamente, afinal sabiam que deveriam atacar, era algo necessário para se protegerem, por isso não hesitaram... E mesmo que tomadas por completo pela adrenalina, elas sabiam que precisavam apenas do suficiente para parar Sophie, o suficiente para evitar que qualquer uma delas se machucasse.

- SECTUSEMPRA! – As quatro vozes gritaram em uma simetria talvez inatingível se tivessem combinado, surpreendendo-as, afinal, como era possível que todas elas tivessem pensado exatamente no mesmo feitiço!

Os quatro raios rasgaram o espaço se unindo mais à frente, antes de alcançar ex-corvinal, e nem mesmo o "PROTEGO" rapidamente proferido por ela foi capaz de barrar o poderoso feitiço...

O ar pesou e por alguns instantes o tempo pareceu parar, enquanto a barreira antes erguida por Sophie explodia lançado no ar uma nuvem brilhante de cacos, varrendo o campo de Hogwarts com uma furiosa ventania, jogando nas pessoas ao redor uma mistura horrenda de poeira, sangue e partes do que um dia fora um corpo com vida, frágil e indefeso diante da junção poderosa do feitiço das trevas... Tudo era tão grotesco, que simplesmente era impossível não se sentir ao menos nauseado diante de tal cena.

Antes que tivesse a face atingida diretamente por um jato de sangue, Melanie se virou, mas ainda assim foi incapaz de impedir a onda de horror que a acometeu tão impiedosamente, levando-a por fim ao vômito.

- O que nós fizemos... – Kayla falou debilmente caindo em um choro desesperado, imediatamente desabando ao chão.

Sarah e Estelar, tão sujas de sangue alheio quanto às outras, só conseguiam encarar o lugar onde Sophie estava a alguns minutos atrás, ambas, com uma expressão indecifrável na face, chocadas demais até mesmo para se mexerem.

A chuva parou tão repentinamente quanto começou, porém a culpa e a dor que pairavam ali, impedindo qualquer um de raciocinar com clareza, permaneceu, mergulhando a todos em uma espécie de torpor coletivo.

- Sarah! – Chamou Draco após alguns minutos de silêncio, finalmente correndo até a filha. – Sarah...

- Não se aproxime! – Uma voz estridente ecoou e repentinamente o campo da escola foi invadido por uma grande concentração de aurores, todos saídos de dentro do castelo, com as suas varinhas em punho.

- Mas o que... – Balbuciou Hermione ainda parada no mesmo lugar, incapaz de se mexer diante do bizarro desfecho daquele dia.

- Nós somos do Ministério da Magia. – Informou o imponente senhor que caminhava à frente do grupo. - E essas quatro alunas estão presas.

* * *

**N/A (Ariene): **Olá pessoas! Finalmente, depois dessa pequena férias, nós voltamos. Sei que prometemos continuar a postar os capítulos com freqüência no mês de janeiro, mas como fiquei sem acesso a Internet, não foi possível. Espero que entendam...

**N/A(Bárbara): **Pois é... Peço desculpas também... Sei o quanto é ruim, acompanhar uma fic e demorar séculos para vir a atualização... Mas como a Ariene disse, férias, são férias né gente...

**N/A (Ariene)²: **Enfim, vamos falar do capítulo que acabaram de ler (^^) O que foi essa bizarrice toda heim! É sério, foram tantas coisas que nem dá para saber por onde começar, então eu vou simplificar tudo em uma única frase, a mesma que eu usei no dia em que nós jogamos essa parte da história no RPG. "Caral***, agora sim as coisas ficaram sinistras. Estamos ferradas!" Pois é né! Afinal quem iria imaginar que as heroínas dessa história acabariam assim, presas pela morte de outra aluna... Ah, mais uma coisa, essa eu não posso deixar passar: BEN! Agora finalmente foi revelado o nome daquele por trás de tudo. Lembram desse nome não é, lembram onde ele apareceu! Pois então... E os mistérios continuam

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **#Levanta uma plaquinha escrita: # VIVA O BEN!... Sim, o Ben, é o cara! Outro eu disse para a Ariene no msn, que se o Ben me chamasse para dominar o mundo com ele, eu ia, mas ia feliz! (Ai a Ariene lembrou, que se nós estivessemos no lugar do Daniel e da Sophie, todos já tinham morrido no 1º cap...Concordo.) Mas essa parte que se inicia agora, só vai ter capítulo paulera! Se preparem!

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Carol: **Olá menina, bem vinda de volta (rs). Ok, você tinha dito ponto crítico certo! Pois é, agora então nem se fala né! E acredite, eu também fiquei boba quando a Sarah fez o que fez...

**Jorge: **Ah, meu bem, relaxa que eu e a Bárbara damos um jeito de resolver tudo, ou não né, vai saber... E sim, a Sibila morreu coitada. A gente costumava dizer que as meninas tinham matado ela de culpa, o que de um jeito muito mórbido era motivo de risadas entre as jogadoras. Sobre o nosso vilão, pois é, o cara mais parece ter saído de um buraco do inferno... Mas sinceramente, eu sempre amei odiá-lo.

**Vani: **Poxa vida, eu realmente fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado assim da nossa fic. É muito gratificante escutar esses tipos de coisas... Obrigada mesmo! Enfim, esperamos que vc continue apreciando a história.

***** Bom galera, é isso! Obrigada por acompanharem mais esse capítulo, e até a próxima.**

**Crucify (Within Temptation) **

_Todos os dedos no quarto  
Estão apontando pra mim  
Eu quero cuspir nas faces deles  
Então eu tenho medo do que isso poderia trazer  
Eu tenho uma bola em meu estômago  
Eu tenho um deserto em minha boca  
Figuras que minha coragem pode escolher vender nosso agora  
Tenho procurado por um salvador nessas ruas sujas,  
Procurado por um salvador por baixo dessas folhas sujas  
Eu costumava levantar as minhas mãos  
Colocar um prego dentro  
Apenas o que Deus necessita  
Mais uma vítima_

_Refrão:_

_Porque nós  
Crucificamos a nós mesmos?  
Todo dia  
Eu crucifico-me  
Nada que eu faça é bom o bastante pra você  
Crucifico-me  
Todo dia  
E meu coração está enjoado de estar nessas correntes_

_Dar um pontapé em um cachorro  
Implorando por amor  
Eu comecei a ter o meu sofrimento  
De modo que eu possa ter minha cruz  
Eu conheço um gato chamado Easter  
Ele diz você nunca irá aprender  
Você é apenas uma gaiola vazia, garota  
Se você matar o passarinho_

_Tenho procurado por um salvador nessas ruas sujas,  
Procurado por um salvador por baixo dessas folhas sujas  
Eu costumava levantar as minhas mãos  
Colocar um prego dentro  
Obter bastante culpa para começar  
Minha própria religião  
Por favor seja  
Salve-me  
Eu choro_

_Refrão:_

_Porque nós  
Crucificamos a nós mesmos?  
Todo dia  
Eu crucifico-me  
Nada que eu faça é bom o bastante pra você  
Crucifico-me  
Todo dia  
E meu coração está enjoado de estar nessas correntes_


	27. Capítulo 26 My Own Prision: A1 Máculas

**Capítulo 26 - My Own Prison – Ato 1 Máculas **

**IMPORTANTE: Leitores, antes que vocês comecem a "devorar" as linhas abaixo para matar a curiosidade, eu devo avisar que não só nesse capítulo, mas como também no próximo, os acontecimentos se dividem em passado e presente, sendo que o tempo passado é demarcado por letras em itálico, mas não se preocupem, está bem dividido, então acredito que a leitura será de fácil compreensão... Ah, sobre todas as respostas que procuram sobre o desfecho fatídico do último capítulo, bom, vocês a terão aqui, no entanto, sob a óptica das lembranças de alguns personagens específicos, que estão divididas em duas partes: Ato 1 Máculas e Ato 2: Cicatrizes. Enfim... Boa leitura a todos! **

_"Eu clamei a Deus  
esperando somente Sua decisão  
(esperando somente Sua decisão)  
Gabriel levantou-se e confirmou...  
Eu criei minha própria prisão"_

Relatividade... Com certeza essa simples palavra carrega consigo uma grande verdade, afinal, nunca antes os minutos pareceram se arrastar tão demoradamente quanto naquele momento. Aliais, todos aqueles dias pareciam não acabar nunca... Muitas foram às vezes em que Remo Lupin implorou para que todo aquele pesadelo terminasse, entretanto, agora que o final se aproximava, ele temia pelo que poderia acontecer. "Por favor, Merlin..." Implorou o professor, de forma quase inaudível, ao ver a porta da grande cúpula ministerial ser aberta, dando passagem para as quatro garotas, que devidamente escoltadas, foram encaminhadas para as cadeiras destinadas às rés, onde deveriam aguardar o veredicto, que seria anunciado após as considerações finais daquele julgamento cuja qual, já vinha se prolongando há três semanas.

- Senhoras e Senhores todos de pé. – Solicitou o porta-voz, sendo prontamente atendido por todos. – A sessão está aberta, e presidindo-a, o excelentíssimo Ministro da Magia Senhor Arthur Weasley.

Assim que foi anunciado, Arthur entrou na sala, mantendo em seu rosto uma expressão séria, tentando ao máximo não deixar o seu envolvimento pessoal com uma das rés interferir na forma como dirigiria o julgamento, ele precisava ser impassível, sabia disso. Entretanto, foi impossível olhar para a família de Estelar e se manter indiferente, principalmente diante de olhares tão aflitos, onde ele poderia jurar notar um grito de socorro, por isso desviou a sua atenção, pigarreou alto limpando a garganta, e deu início a sessão.

Remexendo-se em seu assento, Lupin lutou com todas as suas forças para não deixar as suas esperanças ruírem, ao reparar no olhar quase culpado que o Ministro lhe mostrou, mas para o seu próprio desespero, falhou miseravelmente, deixando que sua mente vagasse por caminhos sombrios, onde era capaz de ver a própria filha jogada em uma cela escura e fétida de Azkaban. "Estelar..." Choramingou ele, incapaz de se conter. Com um suspiro pesado o homem olhou em volta, sem de fato prestar atenção em nada, se perguntando como as coisas chegaram ali, se perguntando desde de quando se deixara acomodar de tal modo pela paz, a ponto de se tornar cego diante dos inúmeros acontecimentos daquele ano, que ele sabia ser o início de algo previsto a anos atrás, quando Sibila fez a profecia... Remo bufou sentindo raiva de si mesmo, culpando-se, afinal, se Estelar não tivesse saído, se ele tivesse um pouco mais de tolerância com a verdade, talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido... Talvez, ele pudesse dormir tranqüilamente, sem a lembrança aterradora daquela noite chuvosa...

* * *

_Lupin não saberia dizer a quanto tempo estava correndo, e muito menos seria capaz de explicar o que estava acontecendo, aliais para ser sincero, a única coisa da qual tinha certeza, era a de precisar, o mais rápido possível, da sua filha segura em seus braços, por isso ele continuava a correr cegamente pelos corredores do castelo. _

_- Elas estão do lado de fora, eu tenho certeza. – Informou Neville, que corria ao seu lado._

_Sem nada dizer, o professor de DCAT apenas continuou em seu caminho, ansioso por alcançar logo os campos de Hogwarts. Entretanto, ao virar na última curva, o homem pode ver à frente um numeroso grupo de aurores, todos rumando apressadamente para os jardins. "Por favor milha filha, esteja bem, esteja bem..." Repetia ele como um mantra em sua mente, apenas seguindo em frente, forçando até o limite o seu velho corpo, ainda assim sem se importar consigo mesmo um instante sequer... _

_- Estelar, Estelar... – Gritou ele esbaforido, assim que conseguiu avistar a Grifinória, que estava junto com mais três meninas em meio a uma roda de pessoas._

_- Nós somos do Ministério da Magia. – Informou alguém que ele não pode ver. - E essas quatro alunas estão presas._

_- NÃO! – Berrou Remo, abrindo caminho entre os presentes. – Vocês não podem fa... – A frase morreu em sua garganta, e a expressão indignada do homem deu lugar ao choque._

_Trêmulo e pálido, Lupin se deixou tombar diante da horrenda cena á sua frente... Sangue, havia sangue para todos os lados, no chão, nas árvores próximas, nas pessoas, nas mãos de sua filha..._

_- Merlin... – Sussurrou em meio às lágrimas que já desciam por sua face._

_- Mantenha a calma Remo... Por favor, mantenha a calma. – Pediu o professor de Herbologia, direcionando o seu olhar preocupado para o céu, agora quase livre de nuvens._

_O pai de Estelar permaneceu parado, como se pregado ao chão, incapaz de acreditar no que via, desejando de forma quase irracional que tudo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo... Mas foi ao escutar os gritos de Draco Malfoy, brigando e azarando qualquer um que se colocasse entre ele e sua filha, que Remo levantou-se de súbito, rumando até o outro professor e o acompanhando na contenta, sendo necessário ao menos seis aurores para contê-los, enquanto as meninas eram levadas sem nem ao menos protestar._

_- Não toquem na minha filha! – Esbravejava Draco, agora devidamente imobilizado e desarmado. – Fiquem longe! Eu juro que mato vocês se algo acontecer a ela..._

_Os gritos desesperados do professor de poções foram sobrepostos pelo urro lupino que varreu a orla da floresta, quando finalmente o seu ficou límpido e o brilho da lua cheia alcançou Remo, que mesmo tendo tomado a poção, foi incapaz de conter a maldição diante dos acontecimentos daquela noite, transformando-o mais uma vez na fera irracional instantes antes de apagar pelo feitiço lançado por Neville. _

* * *

E como vinha acontecendo desde que tudo aquilo havia começado, mais uma vez Remo Lupin se culpou por nem ao menos ser capaz de se manter são no momento em que sua filha mais precisou, e olhá-la agora, diante de todas aquelas faces acusadoras, tão quieta e resignada era torturante...

- Vai ficar tudo bem querido. – Garantiu Ninfadora, segurando firmemente em uma das mãos do marido, mantendo em seu rosto um leve sorriso, o suficiente para aclamá-lo.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Suspirou ele abraçando a mulher, agradecendo mentalmente por ter alguém como ela ao seu lado.

Definitivamente, dentre todos os bens que uma pessoa pode ter, o mais valioso é a família, disso Remo tinha certeza, pois mesmo agora quando tudo em relação ao futuro está nebuloso, ainda assim, ele era capaz de olhar para os seus e sentir esperança, tirando de coisas simples, como o sorriso de sua esposa, a força para continuar... Apertando ainda mais os braços ao redor de Ninfadora, ele se perguntou como seria possível alguém passar por tudo aquilo sem ninguém, e sem que pudesse evitar, instintivamente os seus olhos recaíram sobre o professor de poções, sentado a um canto, sozinho, mantendo em seu rosto pálido uma expressão séria, evidenciada pelas profundas olheiras, que davam ao homem uma aparência muito diferente, do sempre altivo Malfoy...

Entretanto, para qualquer um que observasse, Draco parecia ser capaz de infringir dor em alguém apenas com o olhar, enquanto trancava os dentes, tentando reprimir o nervosismo e a ansiedade, muito embora soubesse que ele mesmo tinha garantido uma defesa sem falhas para a sua filha, e conseqüentemente para as outras garotas também, afinal, aquela tinha sido a condição dela... "hunpf" Bufou ele de forma quase irônica, se perguntando onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou que Hermione Granger o ajudasse com o processo, engolindo toda a sua arrogância e preconceito, admitindo para si mesmo, por mais que não ousasse dizer isso em voz alta, que a mulher era sim inteligente, talvez até mais do que ele. De qualquer forma, ainda assim, ele não era capaz de se manter tão confiante, afinal, o que estava em jogo era a única coisa a qual verdadeiramente amava... Impaciente, ele suspirou em busca da sua tão conhecida frieza, repassando, mais uma vez, todo o seu trabalho das últimas semanas... Porém, por mais que lutasse contra, os pensamentos de Draco insistiam em seguir um rumo diferente, lembrando-o de algo que ele mesmo nunca julgou ser capaz de fazer...

- Maldita mulher! – Sibilou, amaldiçoando-se por se lembrar de tais coisas.

"Eu estou ficando louco..." Pensou ele de forma coerente, sim era óbvio, afinal que outra explicação teria em alguém como ele se deixar levar por toda aquela situação? Desde quando um Malfoy é tão... Mais uma vez o professor bufou irritado, tentando encontrar uma resposta racional o suficiente, mas desistindo logo em seguida, decidindo-se em se concentrar no que era realmente importante, por isso o homem se endireitou no assento e voltou a sua atenção para as palavras do ministro, embora não pudesse evitar olhar de relance para onde Hermione estava sentada. E nesses poucos segundos, os olhares de ambos se encontraram, proporcionando a Malfoy uma estranha massagem no ego, quando a mulher virou o rosto, encabulada.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, é apenas o Malfoy... – Resmungou ela, consciente de que estava com a face corada.

Controlando a própria respiração, que até então ela não tinha reparado que estava acelerada, Hermione arriscou mais uma olhada na direção do outro professor, que para o seu alívio, parecia estar concentrado no discurso de um dos membros do conselho, que discorria a respeito das últimas provas apresentadas pelo relatório da defesa, enchendo-a, por que não, de uma sensação de orgulho, afinal era inegável o excelente trabalho que ela e Draco haviam feito, porém ela sabia que nada estava garantido, e mesmo confiando no próprio talento, não conseguia deixar se sentir apreensiva. "Imagina se uma dessas meninas fosse a minha filha!" Pensou, e inevitavelmente sentiu uma tristeza pesar em seu coração, já que com quase quarenta anos, estava claro para ela que a maternidade não faria parte de sua vida... Sacudindo a cabeça, a professora de transfiguração afastou tal pensamento, recriminando-se por algo tão fora de hora, rolando os olhos em sinal de impaciência, que para a sua surpresa se encontraram, mais uma vez, com os de Malfoy, levando a ambos por meio de lembranças tortuosas...

* * *

_Hermione estava tão atordoada com os acontecimentos quanto os próprios pais das meninas. Queria fazer algo para ajudar as alunas, pelo que conhecia das quatro, só conseguia pensar que tudo aquilo era um horrível mal entendido. _

_Ela estava disposta a ajudar, e iria fazer isso, tinha que organizar as coisas, sabia que era um momento complicado, mas tinha que se mexer se iriam fazer alguma coisa. Seu pensamento acabou divagando para o momento em que as meninas foram presas, o choque de Remo e o escândalo de Malfoy. Sabia que Lupin não estava ali, ele havia sido levado para casa, então seu pensamento se voltou no outro professor. "Será que ele está bem?" Divagou, lembrando-se dos aurores o imobilizando e afastando do campo. Não havia tido nenhuma notícia dele após isso. Estava preocupada, sabia que ele poderia se tornar inconseqüente em se tratando da filha. _

_Com esse pensamento em mente, caminhou em direção às masmorras..._

_Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Draco sentia seu chão desmoronando violentamente. A qualquer momento ele seria engolido pela enorme cratera que havia se aberto em seu mundo. Sua única filha presa por assassinato, isso definitivamente não estava acontecendo! _

_A fúria lhe subiu pela espinha e tendo como única forma de extravasá-la explodiu uma grande quantidade de frascos de sua prateleira, quando jogou neles o peso de papel de sua mesa. "Eu preciso achar uma forma de tirá-la de lá!" Draco se sentia inútil ao se deparar com sua impossibilidade de fazer algo de imediato, assim como acontecera nos malditos ataques às mentes delas. Nada pôde fazer. _

_Mais uma leva de frascos explodiu em de sua prateleira. Quando o vapor se dissipou, pôde ver a face assustada da professora Granger parada a porta. _

_- O que você quer Granger? – Questionou ríspido. _

_- Olha Malfoy, eu... – Ir até lá não fora a pior coisa, ter que se explicar era bem pior. O que quer que dissesse não iria fazer com que o homem a sua frente, trocasse a carranca, por um sorriso de gratidão. Ela tinha consciência disso. – Escuta. Destruir suas coisas não vai resolver nada. Você sabe disso. Além do mais..._

_- Não me venha dizer o que fazer! Se já disse o que queria, suma da minha frente! – Draco respondeu sem olhá-la._

_- Ouça Malfoy. Eu vim oferecer minha ajuda. Creio que você vai fazer algo. Eu quero tanto que elas saiam disso quando você. Não posso e não vou simplesmente ficar sentada e deixar que o destino cuide delas._

_- Fazer alguma coisa? – A sobrancelha dele se ergueu, seu olhar a analisava._

_- É! Juntar provas, depoimentos, preparar a defesa delas! Essas coisas! – O tom exasperado da mulher ultrapassou sua voz. Já estava ficando cansada de estar parada ali. Tinham que agir logo._

_- Não preciso de sua ajuda Gran..._

_- Pare! Não seja idiota de recusar ajuda! Largue esse seu orgulho inútil pra lá e aceite que é melhor duas pessoas trabalharem juntas, do que você ficar ai destruindo suas coisas! _

_Draco observou a mulher a sua frente, o brilho de determinação que já estava se tornando uma constante naquele olhar. _

_- Faça o que quiser. – Respondeu sem querer de fato dar o braço a torcer e aceitar ajuda. _

_- Mas eu tenho uma condição. – Falou atraindo o olhar questionador do professor. - Tudo o que nós fizermos, será em prol das quatro. – Afirmou séria, encarando-o._

_- Já disse, faça o que quiser, não vou te impedir._

_- Ótimo. – Respondeu girando os próprios calcanhares e saindo da sala. _

_No dia seguinte a professora de transfigurações adentrou cedo as masmorras, com ela uma leva de anotações e livros com alguns registros de julgamentos passados, estava disposta a terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível._

_- Madrugou Granger. – A voz irônica do outro a pegou de surpresa a fazendo saltar de susto. _

_- Por Merlin! _

_- Assustada? – O sorriso jocoso na face de Malfoy era uma leve lembrança do Draco Malfoy que desaparecia toda vez que problemas assolavam a vida de sua filha._

_- Malfoy, eu não vim aqui para..._

_- Brigar. É eu sei. – Concluiu sério, já sabendo a fala da outra. – O que você pesquisou? – Completou, mudando logo de assunto, olhando interessado os livros e pergaminhos na mão dela._

_- Bom eu... – Hermione compartilhou com Malfoy tudo o que havia pesquisado durante a noite, e se surpreendeu em ver que o outro também o havia feito. _

_Mais fácil do que deveria ser. Era só o que Hermione conseguia concluir sobre trabalhar com Malfoy. Ele era exatamente como ela, se concentrava em sua tarefa, não fazia perguntas indevidas ou interrompia a leitura alheia. E nos momentos em que discutiam juntos algum ponto, sempre chegavam a conclusões parecidas. _

_Deixar Malfoy pontuar as discussões era um macete desenvolvido por ela, para evitar um atrito maior, e sempre funcionava. _

_Em poucos dias ambos haviam recolhido provas, montado e arquitetado uma defesa sólida e por mais que ambos repassassem diversas vezes, os próprios admitiam não ter falhas. _

_A primeira coisa em que os dois trabalharam, foi em trazer as meninas para Hogwarts ao invés delas aguardarem o julgamento no ministério ou na pior das hipóteses em Azkaban, e com o apoio do próprio ministro, conseguiram levá-las para seus antigos quartos, transformando-os em celas. Não era muita coisa, mas já era um começo..._

_Ter essa primeira vitória acalmou o professor, que nos últimos dias estava bem mais tranqüilo, tão tranqüilo que a própria Hermione podia perceber. _

_- Então Malfoy, eu estava pensando que nós podíamos acrescentar aquela parte que eu te mandei ontem. – Hermione comentou tentando acompanhar a passada rápida de Malfoy._

_- Eu já revisei o que você escreveu e já anexei à pasta que nós organizamos. – Falou mastigando o pedaço de pão que trouxera durante o café da manhã. _

_Era estranho para a mulher reparar no homem ao seu lado agindo tão naturalmente, nada tinha de carrasco, de irônico, nada tinha de Draco Malfoy. E mais estranho ainda era pensar que os dois, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, haviam tão repentinamente se tornado "nós". Perdida em pensamentos, ela não percebeu que havia parado de caminhar, causando o estranhamento do outro._

_- O que houve? Por que parou? – Perguntou Draco mais adiante, encarando-a. _

_- Nada, eu só estava... _

_- Divagando? _

_- Hã? – Aquele comentário seguido de um sorriso de canto de boca que lhe foram direcionados, definitivamente a alertaram de que deveria parar de pensar tanto. _

_- Ora Granger, eu sei que quando você fica com esse olhar perdido, está divagando sobre alguma coisa... – Respondeu como se explicasse a algum de seus alunos como se fazer uma poção. _

_- Com base no que você está dizendo isso? – Seus sentidos a alertaram novamente. Ele a estava observando._

_- É, eu observo as coisas ao meu redor Granger... – Comentou com simplicidade._

_"E lendo a minha mente" Pensou preocupada, encarando o outro com seriedade._

_- Eu não estou lendo a sua mente... – Respondeu sorrindo levemente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança._

_- Se você não está, como você sabe disso? – Aquela brincadeira já estava passando dos limites. Ela deixara bem claro que odiava que invadissem sua mente, principalmente ele._

_- Eu não li a sua mente, se acalme. Você é igualzinha a minha filha. Eu não posso falar algo sobre o comportamento de vocês, que já acham que eu li em suas mentes... – Havia uma leveza nas palavras de Malfoy, que chegaram até Hermione, não como uma explicação, parecia que ele estava dividindo um pouco de sua nostalgia com ela, e estava feliz com isso. – Mas vocês esquecem que antes de sair por ai, aplicando oclumência em todos, eu sou uma pessoa possuidora de dois olhos que podem perfeitamente observar pessoas e conseqüentemente o comportamento delas..._

_- Olha Malfoy, me desculpe, mas é que sempre me pareceu uma idéia tão natural, você se utilizando de suas habilidades para tirar vantagem dos outros. – Comentou a mulher com extrema sinceridade. Ela se perguntou se devia ter dito aquilo logo em seguida, mas já tinha dito, não iria voltar atrás._

_- Jura? Sinto lhe desapontar, mas nem sempre... Às vezes eu uso algumas poções só para dar uma variada. - Completou com um tom de sarcasmo diferente em sua voz. Hermione podia jurar que ele acabara de fazer uma brincadeira. _

_- Olha Dra... Hum... Malfoy. Acho melhor nós irmos logo para as masmorras continuar com a defesa das meninas, essa conversa já foi por demais estranha. Daqui a pouco vamos conjurar uma mesinha com cadeiras e nos sentar para o chá. –_ _A professora deixou transpassar toda a estranheza em sua voz._

_- Eu odeio chá Granger. Mas se for cerveja... – O comentário de Draco encerrou a conversa, os dois caminharam a partir dali até as masmorras em silêncio e só voltaram a se comunicar, quando se tornou necessário falar sobre a situação das quatro meninas. _

_Em todos os dias que em que trabalharam juntos, ambos acordavam muito cedo, tomavam um rápido café e rumavam para a masmorra, e lá ficavam até muito tarde. Hermione já estava se acostumando com o ambiente escuro e frio, porém toda aquela rotina desregulada estava começando a afetar seu corpo. Cada dia mais cansada, a professora lutava contra o sono naquela noite. Seus olhos vacilavam diante do livro aberto à sua frente._

_- Granger, vá descansar.- Ordenou Draco sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia. _

_- Não, eu estou bem. – Respondeu rapidamente, balançando a cabeça para espantar o sono._

_- Vocês está há alguns dias sem dormir direito. Sugiro que vá para seu quarto e descanse, afinal de que adianta preparar a defesa se você vai dormir durante o julgamento e não vai vê-la? _

_- E no que isso importa a você? – Hermione percebeu tarde demais que seu tom de voz acentuava uma rispidez desnecessária. Porém constatou que não poderia voltar atrás, ao ver o rosto do outro se contrair e focar o livro. _

_O silêncio prevaleceu diante deles, cada um concentrado em sua tarefa, quando Draco fechou o livro que analisava, seu olhar passou de relance sobre a mulher a sua frente. "A teimosa se recusou a ir para o quarto, mas acabou dormindo na mesa! Mulheres!". Pensou irritado se levantando, inicialmente para acordá-la e mandá-la para a cama. Mas parou a ver a face tranqüila a sua frente. Ponderou se acordava ou não a outra. "Maldita. Mulher. Teimosa." Repetiu o mantra em sua mente algumas vezes, adentrando seu quarto, para logo em seguida voltar com um cobertor em mãos. "Não me daria trabalho se tivesse feito o que eu mandei!" Seus pensamentos repudiavam a atitude da professora, mas no fundo sabia que estava grato a ela. Na verdade se não fosse pela Grifinória, ele teria tido muito mais trabalho e acessos de raiva antes de chegar a algo conclusivo. Draco também não podia negar que a mulher tinha uma certa determinação em ajudar a todos, que no início o irritava profundamente, porém se não fosse por essa determinação, ele próprio não teria ajuda. Agora de certa forma, sabia que estava grato a isso. Só por isso, iria deixá-la dormir ali. _

_Silenciosamente colocou o cobertor sobre as costas dela, pegando-a em seguida e pousando seu corpo no sofá diante da lareira, ajeitou mais uma vez o cobertor e saiu. _

_Estava bem quente e agradável. Hermione sentiu que seu corpo estava totalmente relaxado, não tinha noção de quando adormecera, nem de quanto tempo se passara, mas sabia que aquele pequeno descanso havia feito milagres. "Espera, onde eu..." a mulher abriu os olhos sobressaltada, ao se lembrar onde estava, sabia que não estava em seu quarto. _

_- Eu avisei para ir dormir. _

_Seguindo a voz de Malfoy, constatou que ainda estava na masmorra, o homem sentado em uma poltrona a sua frente e ela deitada no sofá. _

_- Quando que eu... _

_- Você dormiu por algumas horas, já está amanhecendo. – Falou esticando uma xícara recém-conjurada de café para ela._

_- Obrigada. – Tornou sem jeito. – Então... Eu vou indo. Mais tarde eu volto. – Hermione estranhou o desconcerto que surgiu daquela situação, mas não ficaria mais ali para sustentar uma guerra de olhares entre os dois. Deixou o cobertor no sofá, se levantou e saiu rapidamente. _

_Durante aquela manhã ela não voltara à masmorra, não sabia o porquê de ter evitado o outro, mas algo naquela situação toda a estava incomodando. Nunca pensara que se sentiria à vontade na companhia de Malfoy. Mas era fato de que ela não podia reclamar, eles estavam trabalhando juntos, e até se podia dizer que estavam se dando bem. "Não! Ele só está assim por causa da filha! Quando isso terminar tudo vai voltar ao normal!" Esse pensamento a fez tremer. Na verdade ela não queria que voltasse ao normal. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão confortável na presença de alguém. "Por que tinha que ser justo com ele?" Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto de negação infantil. – Pare com isso Hermione, você só está divagando demais. Você só está impressionada por ele ser diferente do que você pensava. Só isso. "Eu espero que seja só isso". Perdida em pensamentos, a professora finalmente retomou sua feição habitual e rumou em direção as masmorras. _

_Andando com passadas largas e distraída, ela só percebeu que alguém a chamava quando lhe tocaram o braço._

_- Granger. _

_- Hã? O que? Ah, professor Malfoy. Eu estava indo até as masmorras. – Respondeu a uma pergunta que não lhe fora feita por mero nervosismo. "Por que eu estou nervosa desse jeito?". Seus pensamentos eram seus carrascos. Temia que ele os lesse. _

_- Eu reparei. Mas não foi isso que eu perguntei. – O olhar direcionado a professora era questionador. "Ela está avoada demais". – O que houve? _

_- Nada. – Sua voz saiu estridente demais, rápida demais. Ou seja, um desastre de emoções estava rondando a mente de Hermione, e a mulher sabia quem era o causador desse reboliço e para sua infelicidade ele estava bem a sua frente. _

_- Granger, você está muito dispersa hoje. – Censurou Draco, encarando-a fundo. _

_- Eu já disse que não o quero lendo minha mete! _

_- Então concentre-se, volte para a masmorra e continue a pesquisa que parou. – A sentença de Malfoy não soou como um conselho, mas sim como uma ordem, beirando o campo da ameaça. _

_- Malfoy! Eu achei que nós já tínhamos superado essa fase de ameaças!_

_- Hum... Isso nunca aconteceu Granger. – O tom despreocupado revelava exatamente o oposto da resposta. _

_"É. Ele vai voltar ao normal quando isso acabar..." Se lamentou mentalmente a mulher, eles iriam regredir ao término do julgamento. Suspirando resignada, retomou sua caminhada para as masmorras. _

_- Granger._

_- Hum? – Respondeu monossilábica, sentindo que ele caminhava ao seu lado. _

_- Porque evita tanto que eu leia sua mente? – A curiosidade que iluminou o rosto do homem, era bem parecida com a de uma criança travessa._

_- Ora Malfoy, não consigo crer que você está me fazendo mesmo essa pergunta! – Respondeu exasperada, acelerando mais ainda o passo. _

_- Hum... Deixe-me reformular... As pessoas que se opõe de forma tão veemente, são aquelas que têm algo a esconder. - A sombra da curiosidade infantil sumiu, dando lugar ao tom mordaz. – Eu quero saber o que você esconde. _

_- Não seja ridículo! Eu não escondo nada! – As palavras novamente saíram rápidas demais, estridentes demais. Ela estava se denunciando muito facilmente. _

_Malfoy segurou o braço de Hermione a fazendo parar e encará-lo. _

_- Pare com isso. Eu já disse que não há nada! Como você pode ficar perdendo tempo com besteiras, enquanto sua filha está presa? – Ela esperava que seu argumento tivesse sido convincente. Caso contrário estaria perdida. _

_- Não preciso me preocupar tanto. Afinal você garantiu uma ótima defesa para elas. – Seu rosto se manteve sério. Analisando-a. _

_- Nós. Nós garantimos, eu não fiz isso sozinha. – As palavras estavam sumindo, estavam indo embora junto com o chão. _

_- É claro. Nós. – O comentário foi seguido de dois passos, que encerraram com o espaço entre eles. Malfoy a estava tentando intimidar, sem ter noção real do que suas atitudes causariam. – Agora que nós somos amiguinhos, você pode me contar o que esconde..._

_- Eu já disse que não escondo nada! Me deixa em paz! – Apesar da repulsa, seu corpo não conseguiu se afastar, nem sequer lutar para sair da posição em que estava. "Merda Malfoy! Por que você tem que me provocar logo agora?"._

_Sua cabeça estava entrando em parafuso, tinha que se controlar. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Olhar para o homem a sua frente a estava deixando desconcertada, o medo de que ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos a qualquer momento, o medo de sua reação depois... Não queria que as coisas tomassem esse rumo catastrófico. Mas era difícil pensar em algo. Nunca lhe faltaram idéias em situações adversas, mas naquele momento, aquele homem havia não só lhe roubado o chão, como também a capacidade de raciocinar. _

_Draco viu a mulher suspirar exasperada, sabia que a estava pressionando, mas esperava que assim conseguisse a resposta para sua pergunta. Tamanha foi sua estranheza quando a mulher relaxou seu corpo. "Desistiu de lutar tão rapidamente?". Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ele a encarou. Esperando por alguma reação dela. Reação essa que não veio. A Granger a sua frente estava olhando para baixo, quieta. Evitando contato visual. _

_Suspirando novamente, Hermione ergueu sua cabeça e o encarou. A maldita expressão irônica, com a sobrancelha erguida estava lá. Não sabia se sentia raiva ou desespero. Tomada por uma carga elétrica que percorria seu corpo, avançou lentamente na direção do outro. Parou apoiando-se na descrença de sua atitude. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ponderou o que estava prestes a fazer. _

_Malfoy não movera nenhum milímetro sequer. E ela não podia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim. "Maldito homem! Faça alguma coisa! Me empurre ou me beije! Mas faça alguma coisa!" Seu pensamento assustou até mesmo a própria, com os olhos arregalados encarou Malfoy. Não sabia dizer se ele lera esse pensamento em sua mente. Não sabia se queria que ele tivesse lido ou não. O silêncio pairou entre os dois, os pares de olhos travando uma batalha que nenhum dos dois poderia vencer._

_- Draco? – A voz estridente chamou a atenção dos dois, quebrando o contado visual e corporal._

_- Pansy. – O tom desgostoso que Hermione sentiu na voz do homem a vez corar instantaneamente. _

_- Então é isso que você está fazendo para ajudar a Sarah? Se agarrando com a Granger? _

_- Cale-se! – O berro do homem fez com que a mulher ao seu lado estremecesse, porém ao notar que a outra, a encarava com escárnio ergueu seu rosto e sustentou o olhar também. – Já disse! Cale-se! – Tornou a falar abruptamente, caminhando rapidamente até a mulher e iniciando uma caminhada veloz arrastando sua esposa pelo braço. Hermione que fora esquecida, suspirou aliviada. Ainda olhando na direção por onde os dois foram. "Por Merlin Hermione... O que você está fazendo?" Auto censurou-se caminhando de volta para seus aposentos._

_- O que você quer? – Gritou Draco sem a menor paciência, assim que os dois adentraram a masmorra. _

_- Se acalme querido... Você já sabe o que eu quero. Me dê e eu te deixo em paz para procurar a professorazinha lá. – O tom provocativo da mulher ultrapassava o campo da simples provocação. _

_- Pois você sabe que eu não vou te dar mais dinheiro! Então suma da minha frente antes que eu esqueça que é proibido amaldiçoar aos outros. _

_- Huhuhu... Draquinho. Eu se fosse você, tomaria mais cuidado... Imagina que drama seria, pai e filha presos... Tsc. Tsc. Tsc. – O comentário terminou para dar lugar ao sorriso sarcástico que fez a fina boca da mulher quase se contorcer para não virar uma risada. _

_- Ser preso por amaldiçoar você. Me parece uma oferta tentadora. – Apesar do rosto de Draco mostrar uma expressão impassível, por dentro a raiva borbulhava. – Você não tem vergonha? Sua filha está passando por um momento difícil e você só consegue pensar em dinheiro? - Agora quem tinha escárnio na voz era ele._

_- Ora essa Draco. Eu sei que você vai dar um jeito nisso. Afinal é a sua filhinha não é? Sempre foi assim... – A forma com que aquelas palavras foram ditas, fazia parecer que nada Pansy tinha haver com a situação._

_- Eu não vou te dar dinheiro. A única coisa que eu vou ter o prazer em dar a você Pansy é o divórcio! – Completou, contraindo seu maxilar, na nítida contenção de sua raiva._

_- Tudo bem. Mas saiba que é natural os filhos ficarem com as mães... – Era uma ameaça... Ele sabia disso._

_- Como você pode ter a coragem de dizer isso? A Sarah nunca ficaria com você! A Sarah é minha filha! – Havia uma certa urgência na voz, como se repetir aquelas palavras em voz alta, fossem mesmo garantir a filha._

_- Olha Draquinho, eu sei que vocês andaram brigando... Aposto que ela vai preferir ficar comigo, a mãe que não a impede de nada, do que com o pai, que a proíbe de tudo. _

_- Ela jamais faria isso! – Era muito fácil abalar Draco, quando se tratava de Sarah. _

_- Eu acho melhor você cuidar dessa sua obsessão pela Sarah. Isso não vai te fazer bem... – Draco contorceu sua face, em uma expressão de fúria. – Você pode perdê-la logo... _

_- Você está me ameaçando? _

_- Entenda como quiser._

_- Saia daqui agora! – Gritou abrindo a porta com brutalidade. – Saia!_

_- Você ainda terá notícias minhas Draquinho.- Completou saindo lentamente da sala. - Huhuhuhu... _

_Após o ocorrido no corredor, Hermione não deu mais as caras na masmorra nos dias decorrentes, por duas vezes caminhou até ela, mas não entrou. Não sabia o que dizer e muito menos como encarar ao outro. Porém o fato de abandonar assim as pesquisas a estava perturbando. Decidida a encarar de vez o problema naquele dia, a mulher abriu a porta de seu quarto, mas parou ao se deparar com a pasta em que eles estavam arquivando tudo o que tinham sobre o julgamento, a fim de mandar ao ministério. _

_Sabia que Malfoy a havia deixado ali, no chão, e agradeceu mentalmente por ele o ter feito, evitando que ela tivesse de ir até a masmorra pegá-la. Não que ela não o fosse fazer, afinal era por conta dela, entregar a defesa ao ministro. Mas aquilo tornaria as coisas mais fáceis. Com esse pensamento em mente, se agachou pegando a pasta e voltando para seu quarto._

* * *

Com raiva de si mesmo, por não conseguir controlar os próprios pensamentos, Draco se forçou a voltar ao presente, por fim, tomando ciência da forma estranha com a qual o professor Longbotton o olhava. "Qual é o problema dele?" Perguntou-se insatisfeito, ao reparar que agora o homem direcionava a sua atenção para Hermione...

- Tá tudo bem Mione? – Perguntou o professor de Herbologia, sobressaltando-a.

- Hã! É, sim, eu estou ótima. – Sorriu ela, um tanto quanto envergonhada.

- Tem certeza? Você está meio estranha... – Disse ele torcendo o nariz. – Eu não sei... Me diz uma coisa, porque você não pára de olhar para o Malfoy?

- O que! – Exaltou-se, porém se controlando logo em seguida. – Eu não estou olhando para ele, de onde você tirou isso? Que absurdo... Hunpf, eu reparando no Malfoy... – Debochou. – Até parece que eu tenho alguma coisa para olhar naquela doninha. – Completou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito de forma quase infantil.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Sorriu. – Mas só para a sua informação, ele também não pára de olhar para cá.

- Eu realmente não entendo o que você quer dizer com isso. – Desconversou, lutando contra uma vontade quase que incontrolável, de conferir o que Neville havia acabado de dizer.

Sentindo-se como uma adolescente contrariada, ela bufou, se perguntando desde quando olhar para aquele homem desprezível havia ficado tão interessante. "Tudo bem, não tão desprezível assim..." Pensou, repreendendo-se logo em seguida.

- Ei, Hermione. – Chamou Ted, sentado do outro lado da mulher.

- Sim querido. – Respondeu ela, feliz por alguém interromper os seus pensamentos, que insistiam em manterem-se sobre um certo loiro.

- É impressão minha, ou esse cara está realmente desdenhando das provas que vocês apresentaram? – Perguntou o rapaz contrariado, referindo-se ao promotor, que ainda a pouco havia tomado a palavra.

- Olha Ted, ele pode até desdenhar, mas garanto a você que nada do que está ali pode ter a sua autenticidade contestada. – Afirmou Hermione. – Pode ficar tranqüilo... – Sorriu.

O jovem auror sorriu de volta, anuindo, tendo plena confiança na capacidade da professora Granger, entretanto, ainda assim, sentindo-se inseguro diante dos membros do conselho, todos com expressões sérias, e algumas até acusadoras... Suspirando resignado, Ted não podia evitar pensar, que algumas daquelas pessoas, com certeza, as julgariam culpadas. Ignorando por completo os meios, considerando apenas os fins... Ou seja, as mortes pelas quais "eram" responsáveis. Mortes essas que ele poderia ter evitado, sabia disso, e ter consciência de tal fato, só o fazia se sentir ainda mais culpado diante do rumo que as coisas haviam tomado...

* * *

_Durante toda a sua vida acadêmica em Hogwarts, Ted sonhou em ser um auror, assim como a sua mãe, e não houve um dia sequer, desde que ingressou nessa carreira, que ele tenha se arrependido dessa decisão, entretanto agora, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do Ministério, dirigindo-se a sala do Senhor Weasley, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em até que ponto a situação atual era um reflexo de sua incapacidade como profissional, já que não conseguiu de forma alguma impedir nenhuma das tragédias daquela noite... Quando finalmente parou em frente à porta do gabinete do ministro, apertou em sua mão o memorando que solicitava a sua presença ali, pensando em como a sua carreira havia sido curta... Com um pesado suspiro ele entrou, cumprimentou a secretária na ante-sala e seguiu direto, sem ser anunciado, para o encontro de Arthur. Quanto antes acabasse com tudo aquilo, melhor..._

_- Bom dia Ted. – Sorriu o senhor, assim que o ex-grifinório abriu a porta. – Vamos entre, entre._

_- Olá. – Disse Hermione o surpreendendo. _

_"Mas o que está acontecendo? Porque esses dois estão aqui?" Perguntou-se o rapaz com desconfiança, ao ver a professora Granger e seu pai, sentados em frente ao ministro._

_- Não fique aí parado, sente-se de uma vez. – Falou Lupin em tom sério, sendo prontamente atendido._

_- Muito bem, eu vou direto ao assunto. – Informou o ministro. – Eu o convoquei aqui por uma razão..._

_- É, eu faço idéia. – Comentou o ex-grifinório._

_- Você não será demitido se é isso que está pensando. – Interferiu a mulher._

_- Não! – Estranhou._

_- Não. – Garantiu Arthur. – Mas você será afastado do caso, por questões pessoais é claro. Não é correto permitir que você continue a fazer parte das investigações, tendo gente da família envolvida tão diretamente, não seria ético. Enfim... – Suspirou. – Eu estou te transferindo temporariamente para serviços burocráticos, mas de qualquer forma isso não te abstém de apresentar um relatório sobre o caso, e também de prestar o seu depoimento para a corte._

_- Sim senhor. – Tornou o rapaz, sentindo-se, na medida do possível, aliviado._

_- Ted. – Interferiu o professor de DCAT. – Você sabe que a Hermione está trabalhando para inocentar a Estelar e as outras meninas, não é! Então... – Continuou após ver o filho concordar com um meneio de cabeça. – É muito importante que nenhum de vocês nos escondam nada, por mais que estejam tentando proteger uns aos outros._

_- Onde está querendo chegar com isso pai? – Perguntou ele, sem conseguir disfarçar o tom preocupado de sua voz._

_- Você e a senhorita Malfoy estão namorando? – Quis saber Hermione indo direto ao ponto._

_Imediatamente o cabelo opaco de Ted ganhou uma coloração avermelhada, tornando impossível esconder o que estava acontecendo entre eles, já que o constrangimento do auror havia deixado claro._

_- É , hum... Como é que... – Atrapalhou-se._

_- Eu não a credito! – Exclamou Lupin. – Você e a filha do Malfoy? Onde você está com a cabeça Ted? O que você pensa que está..._

_- Pai! Eu não vou discutir isso com você. – Pontuou o ex-grifinório com convicção. – Eu gosto da Sarah e nada do que disser vai me fazer mudar de opinião, então você só tem duas opções, ou aceita, ou aprende a conviver com isso._

_- Não me enfrente dessa forma rapaz. – Exasperou-se._

_- E porque não! Foi o senhor mesmo quem me ensinou a brigar pelo o que eu quero... E é isso que estou fazendo. Já enfrentei o pai dela, e acredite, depois do Malfoy, eu encaro qualquer coisa. – Concluiu. _

_- Hunpf... O meu filho e a do Malfoy, isso só pode ser um sinal de que o mundo está virando de ponta cabeça. – Resmungou o homem._

_- Não seja tão infantil professor, isso não é nada de mais... – Repreendeu Hermione._

_- Você está falando igualzinho a minha esposa. – Ele comentou, provocando risos na outra professora. - E pensar que a Ninfa disse alguma coisa a respeito e eu não dei atenção... Definitivamente de agora em diante eu vou ouvir tudo o que ela tem a dizer, por mais loucura que possa parecer! Namorando... – Murmurou ele, ainda incrédulo, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça, embora não tivesse realmente nada contra._

_"Namorando..." Repetiu Ted mentalmente, dando-se conta de que nunca havia pedido Sarah de fato em namoro, quer dizer, deveria estar subentendido, já que estavam juntos. "Mas e se ela não pensar assim?" Preocupou-se, sentindo um certo desconforto, afinal aquilo não era brincadeira, e ele..._

_- Ted! – Chamou o senhor Weasley, obrigando-o a voltar para a realidade. – Você ouviu o que eu falei? Certo, eu vou repetir... – Disse ao notar a expressão confusa do outro. – A Hermione acha importante que esse namoro de vocês continue em segredo, para não atrapalhar a defesa das garotas, tudo bem?_

_- Sim. – Respondeu. "Namoro... Olha aí a palavra mais uma vez." Pensou._

_- Ótimo. – Sorriu a ex-grifinória. – Eu sei que não é certo esconder informações em um julgamento, mas uma mentirinha dessas não vai prejudicar ninguém... – Concluiu, tentando de alguma forma convencer a si mesma, isso era perceptível, em se tratando de alguém como Hermione Granger._

_- Estamos decididos então. – Sorriu o ministro. – Você já pode ir Ted, depois a minha secretária te diz para que setor você foi remanejado._

_- Hum... Senhor Weasley, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – Quis saber o rapaz. – Aquelas coisas que a professora Sibila disse antes de morrer... – Continuou após não receber recusa. – Era uma profecia não é mesmo! A mesma de que eu ouvi vocês comentarem lá na "toca" uma vez?_

_- É meu filho. – Respondeu Lupin, após uma breve troca de olhares com as demais pessoas na sala. – Essa mesma profecia foi feita a quinze anos atrás._

_- Entendo... - Suspirou Ted. – Então, isso quer dizer que a minha irmã e a Sarah estão..._

_- Não se preocupe com isso querido. – Cortou a professora de transfiguração. – Profecias são feitas todos os dias, mas nada nos garante que elas se tornem verdadeiras._

_O rapaz teria perguntado mais coisas, mas foi interrompido quando a secretária bateu na porta, entrando em seguida para informar que o ministro estava atrasado para uma reunião, pondo um ponto final no assunto, para o seu desgosto, o que talvez tenha contribuído para que não se sentisse à vontade diante do olhar risonho que a jovem mulher lhe direcionava. "Que estranho, ela sempre foi tão séria..." Pensou ele, ao se retirar._

_

* * *

_

_Era no mínimo esquisito ver a sua irmã daquele jeito, quieta e séria, sempre olhando desconfiada para qualquer um que se aproximava, enquanto estavam ali, na sala onde ela e as outras costumavam receber visitas. "Eu queria tanto poder fazer algo para ajudá-las de verdade" pensava ele, observando Estelar conversar com seus pais, sem nunca dizer nada além do básico antes de uma série de perguntas, como se conferisse se eram realmente eles... _

_- O horário de visita acabou. – Anunciou o auror, despertando o rapaz de seus pensamentos._

_- Nós nos vemos amanhã meu bem. – Disse Lupin ao abraçar a filha. – Se cuida._

_- Eu te amo querida. – Sorriu Ninfadora juntando-se ao abraço._

_Com um suspiro triste, Ted também se aproximou, e assim que Estelar foi solta dos braços dos pais, ele a apertou nos seus._

_- Estelar eu... – Começou._

_- Fica com isso Ted. – Interrompeu a menina, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Tenta descobrir algo... Precisamos entender o que está acontecendo par nos safar dessa._

_O ex-grifinório pode sentir o exato momento em que sua irmã enviou a mão em seu bolso, deixando algo lá antes de se afastar, e ser levada de volta para o seu quarto, com um brilho divertido no olhar, que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar... _

_Naquele dia, o filho do professor Lupin voltou mais tranqüilo para casa, sabendo que apesar de tudo, a sua irmã continuava sendo a mesma, entretanto, essa sensação não durou muito tempo... Em seu bolso, Estelar deixou o pergaminho em que havia anotado as estranhas palavras da professora de adivinhação:_

_"... E as casas irão voltar... Quatro vão ser as marcas que vão mostrar aqueles que podem vencer as trevas... Quatro vão ser as forças da aliança que juntas serão testadas; longo será o caminho e grande o sofrimento! Nada será o que parece... As trevas irão enganar e se enfeitar... A verdadeira batalha irá começar, quando no céu a escuridão de formar... Luz e Trevas irão se enfrentar, em uma chuva de sangue, e dessa batalha derradeira só um conseguirá se salvar..."_

_Aquele pedaço de pergaminho, ainda manchado de sangue, que Ted leu e releu na privacidade de seu quarto, trouxe a ele uma estranha, porém conhecida sensação de medo, afinal, o que exatamente queria disser o trecho "E dessa batalha derradeira só UM conseguirá se salvar..."._

* * *

Em meio ás suas tumultuadas memórias, o ex-grifinório não conseguia manter uma linha de raciocínio objetiva, deixando que seu lado emocional se abalasse, não só por tais lembranças, mas também pelas figuras de Estelar e Sarah, tão pequenas diante de toda a cúpula bruxa... Distraído observando-as, o rapaz deu um salto de sua cadeira, quando a sineta que indicava o recesso do tribunal, soou.

- Tudo bem? – Indagou seu pai.

Com um sorriso que mesclava nervosismo e ansiedade, Ted apenas meneou positivamente a cabeça, se apressando para sair logo daquele lugar, um tanto quanto opressor em sua opinião. E aos poucos, todos foram deixando o ambiente, seguindo em grupos para diferentes áreas do ministério...

Hermione, atenta a movimentação das pessoas, reparou na figura solitária de Malfoy, caminhando apressadamente, como se desejasse esconder-se o mais rápido possível de todos ali. "Mas que coisa... Onde será que está a mulher dele? Por que ela não veio?" Perguntou-se a mulher, repreendendo mentalmente a esposa do outro professor, por negligenciar a própria filha de tal modo. E por um instante, por mais insano que pudesse parecer, ela chegou a cogitar a idéia de ir atrás de Draco, para oferecer-lhe o seu apoio. "Mas o que eu estou pensando?" Repreendeu-se. "O Malfoy não precisa da minha ajuda. E mesmo que precisasse, eu não teria porque..."

- Ah, olá meus queridos. – Cumprimentou a Senhora Weasley ao se aproximar, distraindo Hermione de seus pensamentos.

Emocionada, a esposa do ministro abraçou não só a família Lupin, mas também Hermione e Neville, que faziam parte do grupo que rumava para o restaurante do ministério, onde se reuniram com Percy para almoçarem.

- Onde estão os gêmeos Molly? – Perguntou Ninfadora de forma curiosa, tão logo todos se acomodaram à mesa.

- Eles ficaram em casa, Arthur não os queria por aqui, eles poderiam causar algum tipo de tumulto, sabe como é! – Sorriu.

- É, eu faço idéia... - Comentou a auror de forma divertida.

Então, dispostas a manterem o clima ameno da conversa, as mulheres deram início à uma série de assuntos sem importância, que foram seguidos pelas risadas divertidas dos ocupantes da mesa, todos esquecidos, ao menos por um instante, dos muitos problemas que os cercavam. Entretanto, durante uma breve pausa na conversa, quando o silêncio caiu, Neville resolveu fazer a pergunta, que à algum tempo pairava em sua mente.

- É... Percy. – Chamou. – Você por acaso sabe me dizer quem vai fazer a apelação final em defesa das garotas?

- Não. O meu pai vem mantendo isso em segredo. – Explicou o rapaz.

- Na verdade o Arthur tem se recusado a comentar qualquer coisa sobre esse julgamento conosco. – Acrescentou Molly. - Ele diz que não seria profissional.

- É claro... – Disse Remo. – Embora eu acredite que a Hermione seria a pessoa mais adequada, já que foi ela quem ajudou a fazer os relatórios da defesa. – Completou.

- Agradeço a confiança professor. – Sorriu a mulher. – Mas o que realmente importa, é que independente de quem seja, ele tenha tanta vontade de ajudar essas meninas quanto qualquer um de nós.

- Bom, já que é assim, acho que não temos com que nos preocupar. – Falou a Senhora Lupin com convicção. – Tenho certeza que Arthur fez uma sábia escolha.

- É... É o que todos nós esperamos... – Suspirou Ted, trazendo à tona a sua própria incerteza. "Afinal, quem é esse tal cara misterioso?" Perguntou-se ele distraído, sem notar os olhares preocupados que as pessoas ao seu redor trocaram, muito embora, Tonks ainda exibisse nos lábios um sorriso brincalhão, ao abraçar o filho, na tentativa de passar-lhe confiança.

* * *

Enquanto isso, em uma outra parte do ministério, as quatro rés, reuniam-se em uma sala para a refeição, estando, no entanto, sempre acompanhadas por aurores, que de acordo com as ordens, não deveriam deixá-las sozinhas por um momento sequer.

- Ei Mel... – Chamou Estelar. – Você deveria comer ao menos um pouquinho. Não vai te fazer bem ficar tanto tempo de estômago vazio.

- Eu não quero. – Respondeu a menina de forma taxativa.

- A Estelar tem razão... Vai, como só um pouco. – Insistiu a Corvinal, empurrando um dos pratos sobre a mesa, na direção da outra.

- Eu já disse que não quero. – Exasperou-se Melanie, empurrando o prato de volta com brusquidão, quase o derrubando no chão.

A garota que costumava sempre exibir cabelos coloridos, agora os mantinha em seu tom normal, um tanto quanto desleixados na verdade, o que só contribuía para compor a imagem perturbada da aluna, que mesmo que quisesse, não poderia esconder ou controlar toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Por isso, ela resolveu se afastar das outras, e caminhar pela sala, pois ao menos assim, não corria o risco de descontar as suas frustrações e principalmente ódio, nas pessoas erradas... Kayla e Estelar trocaram olhares cheios de preocupação, ao observarem a atitude nada convencional, porém compreensiva da Lufa-lufa, e por um instante, chegaram a pensar em insistir mais um pouco, entretanto desistiram da idéia assim que repararam no semblante reprovador que Sarah lhes direcionava, de um dos cantos da sala, onde estava sentada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Estelar de maneira despreocupada, fazendo-se de desentendida, com intenção apenas de continuarem falando.

- Eu sinceramente não sei como vocês duas conseguem comer tanto desse jeito. – Criticou a Sonserina.

- Ah, está gostoso. – Sorriu Kayla, enchendo sua boca de uma generosa quantidade de torta de abóbora, fazendo a outra rolar os olhos.

- Bom, eu não sei vocês... – Falou a Grifinória de um jeito risonho. – Mas considerando que essa pode ser a nossa última refeição descente antes de ir para Azkaban, eu vou mesmo é comer muito, afinal, pelo menos assim a gente...

- Ai nem, não fala assim. – Gemeu a Corvinal. – Nós precisamos ter pensamento positivo.

- Pensamento positivo, ah, tá bom... – Debochou Sarah, soltando uma risada de desdém.

- É, nem me fala... Por mais que eu queira, fica meio difícil pensar assim depois de tudo. – Voltou a falar a filha do professor Lupin, no entanto, agora mantendo um tom sério de voz.

- Poxa meninas, vocês poderia ter um pouco mais de... – Começou Kayla em protesto.

- Nada de conversas. – Interrompeu o auror Pietro Willians. – Comam em silêncio. – Ordenou.

A corvinal sentiu como nunca o peso do silêncio sobre os seus ombros, fazendo-a empurrar o prato para longe, sem a mínima vontade de continuar comendo. Suspirando pesadamente, a menina olhou ao redor, desejando poder fazer alguma coisa pelas suas amigas, enquanto as observava... Melanie ainda andando em círculos de forma impaciente, Sarah sentada com a sua típica expressão fria, como se nada a abalasse, ao mesmo tempo em que Estelar continuava a devorar qualquer coisa que visse pela frente. "Poxa vida..." Voltou a suspirar Kayla, sem alternativa, entregando-se as suas recordações...

* * *

_Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que entrara no ministério da magia, entretanto, nunca, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos, a Corvinal chegou a imaginar que seria daquela forma, como uma criminosa, detida pela morte de sua companheira de casa... Com um suspiro de pesar, a garota lamentou pelo fim trágico de sua amiga, e embora reconhecesse a sua insanidade, ainda assim, não era capaz de perdoar a si mesma pelo que acontecera a Sophie, para falar a verdade, ela tinha a certeza de que teria pesadelos à noite, com a lembrança da morte da menina. E talvez por isso, Kayla não se importou tanto, quando a prisão de Azkaban foi mencionada por um dos aurores que as escoltava na saída de Hogwarts, afinal, mesmo que a idéia da prisão a apavorasse, ela sabia que mereciam aquilo, por isso não pode deixar de ficar surpresa, quando foram levadas ao ministério, onde ficariam detidas, durante o processo que se seguiria... Entretanto, muito mais rápido do que poderia ter imaginado, ela e as outras, foram trans feridas de local, graças aos esforços dos professores Granger e Malfoy, que conseguiram que elas aguardassem pelo julgamento em Hogwarts, já que a escola ficava fazia no período de férias._

_- É, nem... – Sorriu a Corvinal, dirigindo-se a um dos aurores que as levaram até o colégio. – Quando é que nós vamos ter as nossas varinhas de volta? – Perguntou de forma inocente._

_O auror nada respondeu, direcionando a menina, apenas uma risada cheia de sarcasmo, a fazendo torcer o nariz, contrariada. "Mas que coisa..." Resmungou ela em pensamento, lembrando-se subitamente da noite em que foram presas, e tiveram as suas varinhas recolhidas. Desconfiada, Kayla olhou para a Sonserina, afinal, ela poderia jurar, que viu Sarah usar a "varinha mais poderosa" para conjurar uma outra varinha, que foi entregue aos aurores, enquanto a original era deixada para trás... "Mas afinal de contas, por que ela fez isso?" Perguntou-se, porém, logo deixou o assunto de lado, direcionando a sua atenção para o local onde ficariam... Era estranho, mas o salão comum, que ela dividia com as outras três, antes tão acolhedor, agora lhe parecia frio e opressor, mesmo que a única mudança tenha sido o acréscimo de mais um quarto, que seria ocupado pelos aurores, já que os quatro que existiam antes ficariam para o uso das garotas, que gora deveriam ocupá-los a sós, e não mais em duplas como antes. _

_À medida que os dias passavam, e a rotina passava a fazer parte de sua vida, Kayla não podia deixar de sentir uma certa inveja das outras, afinal, elas podiam receber visitas, mesmo que durante pouquíssimo tempo, enquanto a Corvinal tinha que se contentar apenas em trocar cartas com seus pais, pois eles sendo trouxas, não poderiam ter acesso a Hogwarts, o que a deixava triste, ao perceber, que de certa forma, não era como as demais..._

_- Pára de ser boba Kayla. – Repreendeu a Lufa-lufa, em um dos poucos momentos em que era permitido que todas ficassem juntas. – Essa história de sangue puro, mestiço e blábláblá, não faz a menor diferença, por isso, eu não quero mais saber dessa história de você se achar inferior a qualquer uma de nós. – Completou com seriedade._

_- Ai nem, mais eu estou com tantas saudades... – Choramingou a menina._

_- Eu sei, mas você tem que pensar que talvez, até seja melhor assim. – Tornou a outra. – Já reparou na cara de derrota que a minha mãe faz toda vez que vem me visitar! É deprimente vê-la assim..._

_- Ah, qual é gente! – Interferiu Estelar. – Esse papo "depre" não está ajudando nenhum pouco, então, por favor, vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis. Pode ser?_

_- É, pode sim. – Sorriu Melanie, por mais que não tivesse motivos para isso._

_Observando-as conversar, Kayla não pode deixar de achar louvável, todo o esforço que a Grifinória fazia para mantê-las sempre animadas e esperançosas, ao contrário de Sarah, que nos poucos instantes que divida com as outras o mesmo ambiente, fazia questão de ser o mais ranzinza possível, o que ainda assim, não era o suficiente para desanimar Estelar, muito embora, Kayla tivesse a certeza de ouvir a filha do professor Lupin chorar durante a noite. Mas não poderia culpá-la por isso, afinal, ela mesma tinha a sua própria maneira de fugir da realidade, quando se imaginava sendo uma princesa aprisionada em uma torre, esperando pelo o príncipe encantado que viria salvá-la. "Hum... Bem que o príncipe poderia ser o apanhador da Lufa-lufa, ou um dos artilheiros da Sonserina, ou o... Ah, não importa, desde que ele seja bonito." Divagava a garota com freqüência, perdendo-se não só em seus sonhos infantis, mas também no tempo, cujo qual, ainda tinha uma certa noção, devido as datas dos jornais que lia, no auge de seus momentos de ócio. _

_- Caramba! – Exclamou ela. – Estelar, esse aqui não é o cara de quem você me falou uma vez? – Perguntou, mostrando a outra o jornal que segurava._

_Na primeira página, a manchete: "DESCOBERTA CHOCANTE NA FLORESTA DE HOGWARTS!", chamava a atenção, principalmente pela foto animada que se seguia, onde um grupo de pessoas exibia uma pilha de livros e artefatos das trevas, encontrados no interior da floresta proibida, onde estavam escondidos por diversos feitiços poderosos... Entretanto, nada na notícia foi o suficiente para a trair a atenção da Grifinória mais do que a imagem do homem que se destacava dos demais na foto._

_- Sim é ele mesmo... – Afirmou ela, sorrindo em um misto de satisfação e euforia. – John O´Conell!_

_- Ele é um inominável não é! – Quis saber a menina._

_- É... – Suspirou. – O melhor que eu já conheci._

_- E desde quando você conhece outros! – Falou Melanie em tom brincalhão._

_- Ah, não importa... – Tornou Estelar, abraçando-se ao jornal. – Ele é perfeito e lindo! Isso sem contar que ele tem um cheiro tão bom... – Suspirou mais uma vez. – Por isso, que quando eu me formar em Hogwarts, vou ser uma inominável também, assim como ele. Aí depois que nós trabalharmos juntos, vamos nos apaixonar e casar e..._

_- Mas que coisa Lupin! – Cortou Sarah, aproximando-se das demais, interessada apenas na notícia do jornal. – Se você continuar com essa baboseira, juro que vou vomitar._

_- Estraga prazer... – Resmungou a outra em resposta._

_- Definitivamente ficar trancada não está te fazendo bem. – Comentou a Lufa-lufa. – Nunca pensei que ouviria você dizer essas coisas tão... Hum, românticas..._

_- Ora, eu só estou..._

_- Falando em romantismo. – Interferiu Kayla, fazendo Sarah rolar os olhos de antecipação. "Por que elas gostam tanto de falar dessas coisas?" Pensou a filha do professor Malfoy. – O Gustavo ainda não te escreveu nada Mel?_

_- Não... – Respondeu a garota soltando um muxoxo. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo... Já tem duas semanas que estamos aqui, e eu já mandei algumas cartas para ele, mas até agora nada, nem um bilhete sequer... – Explicou ela, sem esconder o seu desapontamento._

_- Você já perguntou para os aurores? Vai ver o Gustavo até já te respondeu, mas eles podem ter segurado a carta dele e tal... Sabe, as cartas que meus pais mandam, sempre são abertas. Acho que eles devem estar procurando por coisas suspeitas, eu sei lá._

_- É, a Kayla tem razão. – Disse Estelar. – Nós todas sabemos o quanto o Gustavo é louco por você. Tenho certeza de que ele não te deixaria sozinha, principalmente agora._

_- Mas eu já fiz isso... E ele realmente não me escreveu. – Tornou a garota. – Talvez, o Gustavo tenha simplesmente desistido de mim, afinal, quem iria querer namorar alguém que corre sérios riscos de ir para a Azkaban. – Concluiu com amargura._

_- Ah, você já tentou..._

_- Já chega dessa besteira. – Exasperou-se Sarah, interrompendo o que a Corvinal diria. – Se esse cara não te escreve mais, mesmo depois de você já ter feito isso várias vezes, é porque ele não quer! E não adianta você ficar correndo atrás dele assim, feito uma boba, acredite não vale o esforço. Então aceite a idéia e supere... Além do mais, isso só prova que ele não te merece. – Continuou ao perceber o quanto havia sido dura com Melanie._

_- Mas Sarah... – Começou a Grifinória._

_- Mas nada. – Pontuou. – Agora chega desses papinhos de namoro... Nós precisamos nos concentrar no que realmente é importante. – Concluiu, mudando de assunto, ao puxar das mãos de Estelar o jornal que ainda segurava. – É disso que eu estou falando. – Disse balançando o jornal diante das outras, sem se importar com as suas expressões confusas. – Essas coisas que os inomináveis encontraram na floresta proibida, provam que nós falamos a verdade sobre o Peter._

_- E você acha que isso pode nos livrar das acusações? – Quis saber Kayla interessada, finalmente entendendo._

_- Bom... Nos livrar totalmente acho que não, mas com certeza vai ajudar. – Comentou Estelar, sendo prontamente apoiada pela Sonserina, que por sua vez, estava muito satisfeita pelo rumo que a conversa tinha tomado._

_- É... – Pigarreou Melanie, tentando focar sua atenção. – Então, mesmo agora, depois que o Peter já está morto, ainda tinha essas coisas lá na floresta? Vocês acham que era a Sophie que estava..._

_- Muito bem meninas... – Chamou Andrew. – Sinto muito, mas o horário do café acabou... Vocês precisam voltar para os seus quartos agora. – Informou ele, tentando ao máximo ser gentil, afinal, recusava-se a acreditar na culpa daquelas de quem havia aprendido a gostar._

_Sem ter como protestarem, Kayla e as outras apenas seguiram as ordens do auror, e se recolheram em seus quartos, onde passavam a maior parte do tempo, a portas fechadas, permitindo que naquele espaço, cada uma delas, mantivesse a sua privacidade, muito embora a vigia fosse constante. "Que coisa mais chata..." Lamentou-se a Corvinal, enquanto olhava a porta de seu quarto, ou cela, como costumava chamar, mais uma vez, ser trancada, fazendo-a se sentir como em uma prisão trouxa._

_

* * *

__Acompanhada por dois aurores que nunca tinha visto antes, Kayla adentrou a cúpula ministerial sentindo-se totalmente intimidada e amedrontada diante de todas aquelas faces estranhas, fazendo-a desejar como nunca, a presença de alguém conhecido, qualquer um, para que pudesse se sentir ao menos um pouco segura, naquele dia que ela considerava o pior de todos, desde que haviam começado com os julgamentos... Aquele era o dia de seu depoimento. Apreensiva, a menina se sentou na cadeira designada à ré, e preparou-se da melhor maneira possível, para as perguntas que viriam, entretanto, ao contrário do que havia imaginado, o ministro da magia dirigia-se a ela de forma gentil, sem acusar ou pressionar. "Puxa, bem que a Estelar falou que ele era bonzinho..." Pensou ela aliviada, enquanto continuava com a sua narrativa dos fatos, assim como havia ensaiado mais cedo, quase se sentindo feliz, por poder responder todas as perguntas feitas sem dificuldades. Porém, à medida que o depoimento avançava, a Corvinal se viu obrigada a falar de coisas, com as quais lutava com todas as forças para esquecer... E foi então, que a pergunta que ela mais temia foi feita..._

_- Nos diga Senhorita Drummond. – Falou Arthur, com a sua voz rouca e gentil. – Onde a senhorita aprendeu o feitiço das trevas denominado "Sectusempra"?_

_Kayla manteve-se calada, enquanto torcia nervosamente suas mãos, apertando a cicatriz que tanto a incomodava._

_- Responda Senhorita. – Insistiu o ministro, porém desta vez com mais autoridade._

_- Se eu não disser a verdade, vocês vão usar a poção "Veritasserum" em mim não é! – Disse a menina, se dando por vencida. – Tudo bem... – Suspirou. – Eu aprendi esse feitiço com a Melanie._

_A afirmação da Corvinal causou um certo reboliço entre aqueles que acompanhavam a sessão, mas que logo foi controlado pelo ministro, muito embora o retorno do silêncio não tenha agradado em nada a menina, afinal, ela havia acabado de entregar uma amiga, e ver todos aqueles rostos voltados para si só a faziam se sentir ainda pior por isso._

_- Por favor, nos explique melhor... Por que a Senhorita Belford lhe ensinou isso? – Perguntou o Senhor Weasley._

_- Ela não ensinou porque quis, nós que pedimos! – Tornou Kayla com rapidez, ansiosa por defender a Lufa-lufa. – Olha, seu ministro, a Melanie não é má pessoa, pelo contrário, ela é muito gentil e carinhosa também, e ela não..._

_- Senhorita Drummond... – Interrompeu o senhor. – Por favor, apenas nos diga como aprendeu o feitiço._

_- Tudo vem... – Voltou a suspirar a menina. – No dia que Hogwarts foi atacada, um daqueles homens de capuz, jogou esse feitiço no namorado dela, bom, na verdade o Gustavo se jogou na frente, defendendo a Mel sabem... Aí, ela ficou com raiva e repetiu o feitiço só de olhar, ela é muito boa nisso, podem perguntar para o professor. Então... – Continuou ela, após o ministro fazer um gesto para que prosseguisse. –Depois disso, quando nós voltamos do hospital, eu e as outras meninas pedimos para ela nos ensinar, sabe, a gente costumava se reunir em uma sala lá do colégio para treinar, o que na verdade me ajudou muito, porque eu tenho certeza de que só não fui um desastre completo no NOM´S por causa desses nossos treinos._

_- Quer dizer então, que você e as outras, se reuniam para treinar... – Falou um dos promotores. – E com que objetivo faziam isso?_

_- Só para treinar feitiços ué... – Respondeu ela dando de ombros. – Quer dizer, eu ia mais porque gostava da companhia delas, mas ainda assim era legal treinar, porque toda vez que algum professor ensinava algo ovo, eu já sabia._

_- E por que o interesse no feitiço "Sectusempra"? – Voltou a perguntar o promotor._

_- Só curiosidade eu acho... – Tornou a garota. – Mas aí a Sarah disse que era um feitiço das trevas, e nós não quisemos mais fazer, além do mais, nunca nenhuma de nós conseguiu mais do que arrancar algumas penas das almofadas._

_- Então vocês nunca conseguiram executar o feitiço com sucesso antes do acontecido com a Senhorita Malfatine?- Perguntou Arthur._

_- Não, nunca... Quer dizer, só a Melanie no dia do ataque na escola, mas depois nunca mais. – Esclareceu. – Sabem, eu acho que é como a Estelar falou... Para fazer esses feitiços assim, do mal, é preciso estar sentindo muita raiva. – Divagou._

_- E a Senhorita estava com raiva quando lançou o "Sectusempra" em Sophie Malfatine? – Questionou outro promotor, sobressaltando a garota._

_- O que! – Indagou confusa, culpando-se por ter pensando tal coisa em voz alta. – Hum... Não!Quer dizer, talvez, eu não sei disser. –Atrapalhou-se. – A Sophie estava lá, dizendo todas aquelas coisas horríveis, nos ameaçando, falando que ia torturar e matar, o que vocês queriam que a gente fizesse? – Disse a menina alterada. – Aquilo não foi por querer... Foi um acidente! Eu só queria que ela parasse, e não que ela morresse! A Sophie era minha amiga, e eu não... – Kayla ofegou, incapaz de conter as lágrimas que rolavam livremente por seu rosto. – Eu não sabia que as outras iam usar o mesmo feitiço, não tinha como saber... Foi sem querer, a gente só se defendeu, só isso..._

_Sem a menor condição de continuar, a aluna foi retirada do tribunal, e encaminhada de volta para Hogwarts, onde se trancou em seu quarto, permanecendo lá durante um bom tempo, mesmo nos horários das refeições, enquanto remoia a culpa e o remorso, agora uma constante em sua vida, por mais que procurasse demonstrar o contrário. "Eu só espero que não tenha prejudicado as outras..." Pensava a menina, preocupada com o que suas palavras descontroladas poderiam causar... _

* * *

Viajando em suas próprias memórias, Kayla não percebeu o tempo passar, e caso não tivesse sido chamada, na certa continuaria perdida no passado, onde de certa forma, podia controlar aquilo que gostaria ou não de se lembrar... Por isso, ao sair da sala, seguindo pelo corredor de volta a cúpula onde acontecia o julgamento, a garota não pode evitar a sensação desconfortável que a acometeu, embora não conseguisse identificá-la. Entretanto, a menina deixou de vez os seus pensamentos de lado, voltando a realidade, quando pode ouvir Estelar resmungar algo a seu lado.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Olha lá, é o Daniel. – Disse a Grifinória, indicando o professor logo mais à frente. – Querem saber... – Suspirou. – Já que nós vamos todas para Azkaban de qualquer forma, eu deveria aproveitar a chance, me transformar em um lobo e arrancar logo a cabeça desse cara...

- Eu não tenho nada contra. – Falou a Lufa-lufa de forma apática.

- Ai nem, que coisa horrível de se dizer.

- Então Sarah, e você, algo contra? – Perguntou Estelar.

- Por mim... – Desdenhou a outra, dando de ombros.

- Beleza, três contra uma, você perdeu Kayla. – Sorriu. – Eu to indo lá. – Concluiu, fazendo menção de se virar na direção em que o homem seguia.

- Muito engraçadinha Lupin. – Ralou Jhones, se colocando no caminho da garota, forçando-a a voltar.

- Vocês não tem senso de humor... – Resmungou ela.

- Senso de humor! Por Merlin menina! – Exasperou-se Pietro. – Vocês estão no meio de um julgamento por assassinato, e ainda assim você consegue agir dessa forma... Qual é o seu problema afinal?

Estelar chegou a abrir a boca para retrucar, no entanto, foi impedida quando Sarah lhe deu um puxão no braço, realmente sem a menor disposição de aturar mais uma briga entre os dois.

- Anda logo, vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. – Pontuou a Sonserina.

Quando o grupo voltou a andar, dirigindo-se até o local, onde seria decidido o futuro das quatro alunas, Kayla não pode deixar de achar engraçada as formas diferentes, como cada uma delas encarava tudo aquilo... Entretanto, o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios logo morreu, ao notar a presença de Daniel, que havia parado em seu caminho para observá-las passar.

- E pensar que eu sempre achei ele tão bonito... – Lamentou-se a Corvinal, enquanto seguia com as demais, admitindo para si mesma, o quanto a presença daquele homem havia passado a amedrontá-la.

Com um olhar indecifrável, o professor Power acompanhou, a uma certa distância, as garotas sumirem para o interior da cúpula ministerial, assim que passaram pelos batentes da porta, enchendo-o de uma antecipada sensação de vitória, principalmente se levasse em conta alguns acontecimentos...

* * *

_Ao acordar, Daniel estava deitado em uma das camas da enfermaria, mesmo confuso reconheceria aquele lugar somente de olhar para o teto...E logo, não demorou muito tempo para que também tomasse ciência do que acontecia ao seu redor, reparando por fim na agitação de professores e um número substancial de aurores dentro da ala hospitalar. _

_- Senhor Power? – Ao olhar para quem o chamava, reconheceu Erick Mendes, o estagiário da diretora. _

_- O que houve? – Questionou curioso, enquanto sentava-se na cama._

_- Como está se sentindo? – Voltou a perguntar o rapaz._

_- Hum... Eu não sei ao certo... – Gemeu Daniel. – Está tudo tão confuso._

_- É, eu imagino... – Tornou o outro, e por um instante, Power foi capaz de captar toda a ironia daquele comentário, mesmo que não conseguisse compreender o porque. _

_- O senhor foi encontrado caído na floresta proibida, e ficou algumas horas desacordado desde então. – Explicou um dos aurores, desviando a sua atenção do andar apressado de Erick, que se dirigia para fora da enfermaria. - Acreditamos que o incidente que sofreu tenha..._

_- Incidente! – Surpreendeu-se. – Mas do que está falando? – Quis saber o homem, esforçando-se em puxar algo de sua memória, mas não havia nada. Nenhuma lembrança das últimas horas lhe veio à mente... "Mas como isso é possível?" Pensou ele alarmado. _

_E durante todo aquele dia, os aurores varreram a mente de Daniel em busca de algo... Um sinal de controle mental, alguma lembrança comprometedora, qualquer vestígio, mas nada fora encontrado. Simplesmente não havia nada, era como se o homem estivesse dormindo o tempo inteiro. Um sono sem sonhos... Deixando apenas um grande buraco na mente de Power, fazendo com que o próprio professor desejasse saber o que acontecera naquele dia fatídico, que até agora lhe parecia tão irreal, afinal, era impossível crer no que lhe disseram ter feito... A sensação de vácuo que tanto o incomodava, apenas aumentou nos dias que se seguiram, quando passou horas intermináveis no ministério, se sujeitando as investidas em sua mente, obrigando a si mesmo refletir sobre tudo... "Como poderia ser acusado de algo que sequer lembrava ter feito? Não seria capaz de cometer tal atrocidade, seria? Ainda mais com crianças!" Eram os pensamentos que o assolavam constantemente..._

_- Daniel... Daniel... Daniel... – A voz melodiosa o acordou no meio da noite_

_- Quem é! – Gritou assustado erguendo-se da cama com um pulo._

_Assim que ficou em pé, Power sentiu sua cabeça pesar, e enquanto via o quarto girar ao seu redor, pode por fim reconhecer a voz que o chamava, aliais, a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, foi o que deduziu, antes de finalmente cair no chão, descordado._

_Ao abrir os olhos, Daniel não tinha a menor idéia do tempo em que esteve desmaiado, e mesmo que tivesse, isso com certeza não teria a menor importância agora em que se deparava com aquele lugar estranho, cercado por paredes aveludadas em tom de vermelho, formando uma sala adornada com móveis de séculos anteriores. "Que lugar é esse?" Perguntou-se._

_- É sempre assim. – Sussurrou a tal voz._

_Daniel se virou com brusquidão, em estado de alerta, pronto para se defender, entretanto, ao deparar-se com o sorriso sádico que brotava na face daquele homem, Daniel sentiu toda a sua coragem e determinação ruir, à medida que o tremor iniciado em sua espinha, espalhava-se por todo o corpo._

_- Tão fraco e frágil... - Suspirou. - Decepcionante! – Completou com rispidez._

_Reparando com atenção, Power pode perceber o quanto aquele homem era menor que ele, tanto em estatura quanto em porte. "Então por que eu tenho tanto medo?" Preocupou-se, diante do olhar que ele sabia poder lhe varrer a alma. "Quem é você?" _

_– Sou seu pior pesadelo. Personificado em homem. – Respondeu o homem a pergunta não proferida de Daniel._

_Assustado, o professor se afastou, mas parou ao se chocar com a parede, onde se escorou em busca de apoio, diante do olhar ferino daquele que o encarava ainda sorrindo... Mas foi ao vê-lo erguendo a mão, que Daniel realmente se preocupou, encolhendo-se ainda mais junto a parede, de onde assistiu com estranheza, o homem assoprando algo calmamente de sua mão, fazendo com que um vapor flutuasse em sua direção, invadindo suas narinas violentamente. Imediatamente, com um baque surdo, o seu corpo voltou a encontrar o chão, com o nariz sagrando, manchando o assoalho, enquanto sua cabeça era invadida por um choque de lembranças... Tudo o que ele tinha esquecido, havia voltado._

_- Merda Ben! – Falou por fim, após recobrar seu fôlego. _

_- Quieto pequeno, sabe que não gosto desse vocabulário chulo. – O tom de voz de Ben era mordaz. Talvez até mortal..._

_- Desculpe. – Respondeu se encolhendo. _

_- Escute... - Disse após um breve momento analisando o outro. - Por algum motivo que eu não posso explicar, resolvi perdoar você. - Sorriu. - E agora que está livre e inocentado da besteira que fez, espero que tenha aprendido a não me desobedecer, afinal, o que seria de você criança, sem mim! – Quanto mais o homem a sua frente ficava calmo, mas medo Daniel tinha. _

_- Si... Sim... – O tremor em sua espinha ainda estava ali. – Eu aprendi a lição senhor. _

_- Ótimo! - Animou-se. - Agora que estamos entendidos, você vai será útil àquelas quatro. Eu quero que as ajude a escapar da prisão, entendeu? Faça o que for necessário, mas não permita que elas vão para Azkaban._

_- Sim Ben.- Garantiu, embora ainda não compreendesse o porque daquela ordem._

_- E não se atreva a fazer mais do que aquilo que lhe é pertinente. Não vou tolerar seus erros ou infantilidades uma segunda vez... - Alertou. _

_- Não se preocupe senhor... - Falou Daniel, tentando ao máximo não deixar transpassar seu contragosto. - Hum, Ben... Por que ele não ajuda também? Afinal ele está melhor do que eu..._

_- Ele está fazendo o que tem que fazer. E isso não lhe diz respeito. - O tom da resposta anunciava o fim daquela discussão. _

_- Sim senhor. – Concordou por fim com um suspiro._

_A mão fina de Ben cortou o ar rapidamente, indo de encontro a cabeça do outro, acertando-o sem que nem ao menos notasse, e em um segundo, Daniel viu tudo ficar escuro, para logo em seguida, acordar no quarto em que estava anteriormente. _

_- Eu odeio isso. – Resmungou com uma dor de cabeça violenta, que ele sabia não poder deter com feitiços ou poções. _

_E mesmo não concordando com as atitudes de Ben, o professor decidiu seguir com o que havia lhe sido ordenado, procurando o ministro para se dispor a ajudar no que pudesse, muito embora desejasse internamente que sua cooperação fosse gentilmente recusada, pois não queria se envolver. Mas para sua surpresa e desgosto, sua ajuda fora aceita. E agora, ele sabia que devia se empenhar naquela tarefa, pois Ben tinha meios bastante eficazes de conhecer os seus passos... "Maldito louco sádico" Xingou mentalmente, ao se dar conta por fim, do que Ben ganharia com as garotas soltas e não presas em Azkaban. "Hunphf... Que seja! Não me importo de jogar aquelas quatro nas mãos dele, espero até que Ben se divirta bastante com elas!" Sorriu._

* * *

Parado no corredor, ainda raciocinando a respeito das atitudes de seu senhor, Daniel não pode negar toda a sagacidade das artimanhas arquitetadas por ele, afinal, mesmo depois de tudo que havia feito, graças ao Ben, ele agora estava livre, embora soubesse que talvez tivesse que pagar um preço alto por tal liberdade... "Não importa! De uma forma ou de outra, Ben ainda precisa de mim." Pensou o homem com convicção, enquanto voltava a andar, dirigindo-se para a sala de julgamentos, onde entraria assim que chamado, disposto a cumprir o seu papel, tão brilhantemente planejado por aquele que o Mundo estava prestes a conhecer...

(CONTINUA...)

**N/A (Ariene): **Pessoas ansiosas do meu coração! Eu sei que a grande maioria esmagadora de vocês, querem ver o Draco e a Hermione se "pegando", mas é sério, nós simplesmente não podemos fazer isso acontecer do nada, quero dizer, eles não podem acordar um dia e descobrirem que são o amor da vida um do outro... Ambos, principalmente o Malfoy, possuem conceitos muito arraigados, os quais ainda tem que superar antes de tudo, afinal, não dá para colocar de lado anos e anos de crenças e convicções, assim do nada... Mas vejam pelo lado positivo, eles já passaram da fase de se odiarem, alcançaram a tolerância, e agora até já cooperam um com o outro. Isso sem contar com os acontecimentos desse último capítulo... Enfim, é isso. Espero que compreendam que esses dois precisam passar por um processo de evolução e aceitação até que as coisas finalmente aconteçam...

**N/A(Bárbara): **Pessoas, mantenham a calma! Prometemos muita pegação! (Mas só quando chegar a hora ok? hahaha)

**N/A (Ariene)²: **Sobre o capítulo, bom... Deu um trabalho danado para escrever, admito! Mas até que eu gostei do resultado final(rs) Então, espero que vocês tenham gostado também...

**N/A(Bárbara)²: **Seguinte, esse cap foi trabalhoso, e foi demorado, porém acho que é um dos melhores em termos de história, essa forma de narrar e mais dinâmica, eu particularmente gosto bastante! Nem fiquei empolgada com a parte do D&H! Espero que por hora acalme esses nervos de vocês que aclamam pelo shipper! E não posso deixar de dizer o quanto o Ben é lindo², gostoso², tesudo²,e TDB² (Levanta a plaquinha escrita: O Ben é O Cara!). (Ariene: Sim, sim! Levantando uma plaquinha tbm) Amo esses caps em que ele aparece! Mesmo que seja por pouco tempo...

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Vani_X):** Obrigada! Acho que esse cap e o próximo são do jeito que você gosta! Nada previsível certo?

**Jorge:** Que você é fã do Ben nós todos sabemos! (e compreendemos!), ele é o Cara! As meninas, bom, o que vai acontecer com elas, isso você só vai descobrir no próximo cap! E a Sophie era odiada por todas nós também.. (Foi uma felicidade quando ela morreu) . Quanto ao casal que todos amam... De fato progredimos muito você não acha? Quase se pegaram (Pansy vaca!) Você esperou um pouco pelo cap e acho que vai esperar um pouco mais pelo próximo! Até breve!

**Carol:** Acalme-se! Nós iremos demorar um pouco mais, porém não vamos deixar os leitores na mão! Espero que tenhamos aumentado sua dúvida! (Sim, as escritoras são más!) Até o próximo!

**Hiorrana:** Bom, eu sei que é complicado esperar pelos acontecimentos do Shipper e tal, as vezes eu também fico me remoendo para que um determinado casal se pegue, mas tenha paciência, afinal prometemos que quando o casal acontecer, vai valer a pena toda a espera! Quanto a Hermione, ela está ai, firme e forte! (foi ela quem tocou o barco desse cap) Eu acho que a sua ansiedade vem do fato de você estar acostumada a ler fics de romances onde o romance move a história, mas aqui a fic não é movida pelo romance, ele está na história, mas não é o centro dela. Por isso te aconselho a ter calma. Vai acontecer, por isso calma! Sobre o Gustavo. Ele ainda é uma incógnita na fic... O Ben é outra incógnita que vai permanecer por um bom tempo... E pode ficar calma, que não queremos te bater não! Sem violência! Obrigada por comentar!

**Jane Potter:** Verdade Jane! A fase negra está entrando na fic! A partir daí, as coisas do cotidiano de garotas vão se tornar escassas... Hahaha, é verdade! Não dá pra salvar o mundo dentro de Azkaban! (Como elas farão então?) Só acompanhando para saber! Obrigada pela Rewiew!

**HYDEn:** Mantenha a calma ok? Como já foi dito e repetido em vários momentos por mim, ou pela Ariene nesse cap, Draco e Hermione não vão se pegar assim, só por pegar... Espere, mantenha a calma e respire... Sim, devo dizer que matar a diretora não foi nada legal pra Sarah, mas participar da morte da Sophie da até certo orgulho! Desculpe a demora, mas o próximo também vai demorar já estou avisando! Estamos na reta final desse livro, então estamos tentando adiar o máximo possível o cap final...

**É isso pessoal! Espero que continuem acompanhando. E mandando Reviews! É muito importante para a gente, saber a opinião de vocês!**


	28. Capítulo 27 My Own Prision:A2 Cicatrizes

**Capítulo 27 – My Own Prision – Ato 2: Cicatrizes**

**IMPORTANTE: Leitores, assim como no capítulo anterior, os acontecimentos aqui narrados se dividem em passado e presente, sendo que o tempo passado é mostrado de acordo com a óptica das lembranças de alguns personagens específicos, sendo diferenciado por letras em itálico. Enfim... Boa leitura a todos!(^^)**

"_A Corte está em sessão, um veredicto será dado  
Nenhuma Apelação no Tribunal hoje  
Apenas o meu próprio pecado  
As Paredes são frias e pálidas  
A Gaiola feita de ferro  
Gritos enchem a sala  
Sozinho eu caio e me ajoelho  
Silencia agora o som..."_

_A grande movimentação o estava deixando mais agitado do que o normal. Havia uma grande concentração de aurores ao seu redor, e para alguém como ele, isso era algo inédito. Nunca em sua vida pensou que poderia ser interrogado por aurores do ministério._

_Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua face, fazendo-o engolir sua saliva de forma nervosa. Ele não era culpado, mas se parecesse culpado, eles o pegariam, sabia como isso funcionava, tinha que se acalmar, ou tudo estaria perdido. _

_- Senhor Mendes! – Gritou o auror encarregado de interrogá-lo. A impaciência do homem era palpável, uma vez que Erick perdia o foco a cada pergunta que lhe era infligida. – Se concentre no que eu lhe perguntei! _

_- Ah! É! Então. A tatuagem... – O homem não sabia por onde começar._

_- Nós recebemos uma queixa formal, do professor Malfoy, dizendo que o senhor possuía uma tatuagem com a mesma inscrição que havia no livro do aluno Peter Dragon. Com o senhor pode explicar isso? – Repetiu um segundo auror, mais jovem, pela terceira vez a pergunta. _

_- Ai... É que... Bom... – "Não pareça culpado." Era o mantra que Erick repetia mentalmente, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos, para responder a pergunta. – Bom... Eu não sei ao certo, sobre runa no livro do aluno..._

_- Nós não dissemos que era uma runa. – Pontuou o auror encarando-o. Um brilho de satisfação surgindo em sua face. _

_Erick engoliu a saliva nervoso. _

_- É... É que a minha tatuagem... Bem ela é uma runa... Eu achei que... _

_- Já chega. Tragam a poção. – Pontuou o auror irritado. _

_Ele sabia que aquilo iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, os aurores não demorariam a usar a poção da verdade. Pensar nisso o fez suar. Não podia se recusar a tomar a poção. Porém não conseguia simplesmente dizer algo tão embaraçoso na frente de tantos homens._

_- Beba. – O auror lhe estendeu o copo, onde havia uma espécie de suco e certamente a poção. _

_- Isso é mesmo necessário? – Choramingou com um fio de esperança. Mas a carranca que o auror lhe fez, foi mais do que suficiente como resposta. Sem titubear, virou completamente o copo. Os aurores esperaram por alguns segundos, e refizeram a pergunta._

_- Então. Senhor Mendes, nos fale sobre a sua tatuagem. O porquê do senhor a ter._

_- Eu... Eu.. – Erick ainda tentou resistir, mas não foi eficaz, a poção agiu como previsto. – Eu fiz essa tatuagem pois era um símbolo de amor entre eu e minha ex-namorada! Ela me disse que era isso! Eu não sabia o que significava! Porque eu nunca fiz aula de runas! Se bem que o desenho não ficou muito parecido com a original... Nós fizemos essa loucura em um dia de farra, sabe como é. – Ao ver o auror fazer uma carranca, ele voltou a se concentrar na tatuagem. - Mas eu acreditei no que ela dizia! Eu a amava! – O jovem completou tudo rapidamente, sem pausas entre suas falas, visivelmente nervoso. - Eu a amava e a desgraçada me deixou para ficar com aquele outro! Como ela pode fazer isso comigo! Nós juramos amor eterno! – Comentou com certa raiva. – Nós íamos pescar no lago perto da casa dela! Nós tínhamos planos de ficar velhinhos juntos... E ela me deixou... E eu não queria dizer nada... Porque tinha vergonha... – O relato do rapaz, terminou em ruidosas lágrimas. Já não capaz de se conter ao compartilhar sua dor._

_Os aurores se entreolharam, sem saber ao certo, que reação ter. O estagiário, figura exemplar de boa conduta, estava ali, diante deles, chorando como uma criança. _

_- Er... Bom. Acho que isso encerra esse assunto. – Concluiu o auror encarregado do interrogatório visivelmente contrariado com o desfecho daquela situação. O auror mais jovem, entregou um lenço a Erick que ainda chorava, compreendendo sua situação. _

* * *

Um baque surdo o fez voltar para a realidade, trazendo-o para o presente, na cúpula ministerial, onde a apelação final da acusação era feita por meio de um inflamado discurso do promotor, que insistia em bater com o punho fechado sobre a mesa, causando um alto barulho, que servia apenas para intimidar as alunas, principalmente Kayla Drummond, que pulava em sua cadeira, toda vez que o homem repetia o movimento. "Pobrezinhas..." Pensou Erick, compreendendo até certo ponto, o quão era difícil passar por aquele tipo de situação, afinal, de certa forma, já havia estado no lugar delas. Suspirando de forma cansada, o homem se perguntou mais uma vez como o professor Malfoy poderia saber de sua tatuagem... "Deve ter sido a professora Hermione quem contou para o Malfoy, só ela tinha visto a tatuagem... Mas por que ela faria isso? E logo com ele? Pelo que eu soube, eles sempre foram inimigos..." Divagou, sobressaltando-se em seguida, ao chegar aos seus ouvidos o som alto de mais um golpe sobre a mesa, o que definitivamente, chamou a sua atenção.

- Jovens talentosas sim, isso sem dúvidas, mas também é inegável do fato, de que todo esse talento é usado para o mal. Quero dizer, olhem para elas! Tão novas, e aparentemente inocentes... Qualquer um acreditaria nisso, e é justamente por esse motivo que são tão perigosas, porque ninguém desconfiaria de que essas meninas são sim capazes de executar com maestria poderosos feitiços das trevas! – Exclamou o promotor enraivecido. – E isso senhores, por mais perturbador que possa ser, é a mais pura verdade, afinal, inúmeras são as provas que atestam a participação dessas garotas em diversos incidentes supostamente sem explicações. E não foi uma ou duas vezes, que outras pessoas se feriram por conta das atitudes, por que não, planejadas dessas alunas... Por isso, eu rogo a vocês, membros da corte, não permitam que essas jovens continuem com a sua rotina de malevolência, e assim, talvez, possamos salvá-las, disciplinando-as e corrigindo-as, para que não sejam mais um perigo não só para a sociedade, mas também para si mesmas... Embora, eu sinceramente não acredite na salvação de almas, que mesmo ainda tão novas, são capazes de virem até aqui, e se postarem diante de todos, sem o menor remorso, mesmo após terem matado de forma cruel uma outra aluna...

Involuntariamente, Molly, que assistia ao julgamento, deixou que um gemido dolorido escapasse de sua garganta, ao ouvir o conteúdo ferino das palavras ditas pelo promotor, forçando-a se lembrar, não de momentos de paz e alegria, como gostaria, mas sim, de dias cheios de dor e amargura...

* * *

_O céu estava nublado, deixando o dia ainda mais triste e cinzento, pintando os campos de Hogwarts com cores apagadas e sem vida, tornando toda a atmosfera que envolvia o lugar, ainda mais pesada, para todos os presentes que se reuniam para o funeral da diretora Minerva McGonagall e da professora Sibila Trelawney, que acontecia de forma simples, sem luxo ou ostentação, assim como ambas gostariam... Arthur Weasley fez questão de comparecer a solenidade, não como o ministro da magia, mas sim como amigo, para que pudesse prestar a sua homenagem àquelas duas mulheres, que mesmo tão diferentes, possuíam igual valor, transformando o simples discurso do homem, em uma verdadeira exaltação às memórias de Minerva e Sibila, tornando impossível para os presentes, não lamentarem por perdas tão trágicas... Hagrid, abraçado a sua toalha, chorava sem se conter, sendo amparado por seus amigos, incluindo Molly, que dava batidinhas amigáveis no ombro do meio gigante, tentando passar-lhe força, força essa, que nem mesmo ela, sabia ainda ter... Suspirado pesadamente, a mulher do ministro olhou ao redor, em busca de autocontrole, entretanto ela notou surpresa, a presença da figura pálida de Malfoy, que acompanhava o funeral à distância. "Minerva foi com certeza uma grande mulher!" Pensou ela, ao se recordar de todos os feitos não só de coragem, mais também de fé e esperança, tais como o voto de confiança que a diretora havia dado a Draco, quando decidiu contratá-lo para o corpo docente de Hogwarts. "Todos merecem uma segunda chance." Havia dito a senhora, e agora ao vê-lo ali, Molly não pode deixar de se sentir feliz por ela... "É minha amiga, você tinha razão" Sussurrou enquanto acompanhava o fogo lamber o que um dia fora, a morada de um espírito por demais valoroso..._

* * *

- Que Merlin permita uma segunda chance a essas meninas. – Suplicou a Senhora Weasley ao voltar de sua lembrança para o presente.

Andando de um lado a outro, o promotor continuava com seu efusivo discurso, disposto a conseguir a condenação daquelas garotas, sem se preocupar, portanto, com desconforto que as suas palavras hostis causavam nas rés, embora essas mantivessem no rosto, uma expressão de contrariedade e até raiva, muito contrária do olhar de culpa, que ele esperava encontrar...

- Sei que posso estar parecendo rude, principalmente por estar me referindo a crianças... – Disse ele com sabedoria. – No entanto, eu quero que enxerguem, assim como eu, acima de qualquer aparência ou, me atrevo a dizer, sentimento, afinal, como podemos nos deixar levar por tais coisas, quando elas mesmas parecem não se importar... Como podemos acreditar nas palavras delas, quando a única coisa que fazem é acusar outras pessoas, ao invés de explicarem as próprias atitudes... Não senhores, não se deixem levar por seus corações diante dessas figuras supostamente frágeis, não se permitam enganar, não cometam esse erro... – Suspirou. – Ouçam, a única coisa que eu peço é justiça... Justiça por aqueles que não estão mais entre nós para defenderem-se, peço por aqueles como Minerva McGonagall, que esta menina teve a capacidade de tirar de nós... – Comentou com pesar, indicando o seu dedo em riste para Sarah, que involuntariamente, encolheu-se em sua cadeira, enquanto lutava ao máximo contra a própria imaginação, que insistia em fazer de si mesma uma grande vilã. – Essa grande mulher, que lutou bravamente ao lado de Harry Potter e outros heróis, foi impedida de continuar não só com o seu magnífico trabalho em Hogwarts, mas também foi privada da tão apreciada paz pela qual batalhou, e tudo isso porque ficou no caminho dessas crianças... – O homem vez uma pausa em seu discurso, esperando que suas palavras causassem o impacto necessário nas pessoas ao redor, o que de fato conseguiu. – Pensem... – Continuou após o burburinho na sala silenciar. – Vocês realmente querem os seus filhos e netos, estudando no mesmo lugar que essas meninas, que mesmo ainda tão novas, já apresentam tal crueldade comparada apenas a vocês-sabem-quem!

Com um suspiro cansado, Sarah se deu por vencida, não tinha como lutar contra aquilo, por isso, permitiu-se fugir, deixando que suas memórias vagassem, afinal, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ficar ali, ouvindo todas aquelas acusações...

* * *

_O lugar estava escuro e silencioso. _

_Do jeito que estava quando Sarah chegara ali. Desse mesmo jeito, estava também o estado emocional da menina, frio e solitário. Desde que chegara ali, não saíra da cama, a qual havia se jogado, imóvel e silenciosa, assim ela estava há alguns dias. Não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ver ninguém, já estava ruim o suficiente, conviver consigo mesma._

_Fazia alguns dias que estava presa, dias em que seu mundo desmoronava pouco a pouco._

_- Sarah? – Ouviu a voz de seu pai lhe chamar incerto. Ela não respondeu, não queria que seu pai a visse naquele estado. – Sarah? – Dessa vez a voz de Draco soou mais decidida. Os olhos habituados a escuridão o levaram diretamente a cama, onde pôde ver sua filha encolhida no canto da cama. _

_Sem pensar duas vezes foi até a filha, acolhendo-a em seus braços. Sarah ofereceu resistência inicialmente, porém ao sentir o calor dos braços do pai, esqueceu-se de tudo e simplesmente se deixou levar. _

_Por algum tempo, ambos ficaram em silêncio, se abraçando. O homem tentava passar segurança para sua filha, porém isso se tornou difícil de fazer ao vê-la desmanchar em lagrimas. Lhe partia o coração ter sua filha em tal estado. _

_- Sarah... Vai ficar tudo bem. – Falou por fim tentando acalmá-la. _

_- Desculpa pai, mas eu não consigo acreditar nisso... – Falou em meio as lágrimas._

_- Sarah, me escuta. Eu vou te tirar daqui! Ouviu? – A voz do homem saiu energética, enquanto ele erguia sua filha, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Eu vou te tirar daqui. Isso é uma promessa! _

_- Pai... – Ela interrompeu incerta. A menina queria muito acreditar naquilo, porém não iria se iludir com esperanças..._

_- Shiii... Eu sei o que estou dizendo! – Falou urgente. - Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo. Se algo lhe acontecer, eu perco tudo que tenho. – Sua fragilidade era palpável. _

_- Pai... Eu... _

_- Ouça. Eu vou fazer o impossível para te inocentar. Mas se o pior acontecer. Eu irei te tirar de Azkaban com minhas próprias mãos. – Pontuou decidido. _

_- Pai... Se o senhor fizer isso, vai se tornar um criminoso... – Por mais critica que fosse a situação, aquelas palavras a fizeram se sentir leve. Por um segundo, ela esqueceu o que realmente estava acontecendo._

_- Eu não me importo de ser um criminoso! Quem liga? – O homem sorriu, como um menino travesso que compartilha seu plano com um amigo. – Depois que escaparmos, nós fugimos para um país bem longe. _

_- Longe? Tipo o que? – A menina havia entrado na brincadeira do pai, ele estava conseguindo deixá-la menos tensa. _

_- Tipo, sei lá... Tipo o Brasil. Vamos para o Brasil, ficamos o dia inteiro na praia, ficamos bronzeados e ninguém vai descobrir que não somos naturais de lá... – Divagou se sentindo melhor, por ver sua filha esboçar um sorriso. _

_- Obrigada pai... – Sarah disse por fim, ela reconhecia o esforço que o homem a sua frente estava fazendo para lhe dar força. – Então vou incluir um biquíni bem indecente na minha mala para Azkaban... – Zombou._

_- Não vai não mocinha. – Repreendeu sério. – Pelo menos uma coisa de bom há de haver em tudo isso... – Ponderou Draco. – Ted Lupin não vai nos alcançar no Brasil. – Comentou em tom mordaz. _

_- Pai... Isso não é hora para dizer uma coisa dessas. – A menina falou chateada, voltando a expressão vazia._

_- Hum... – Ele não sabia o que dizer se esforçara para que sua filha voltasse a sorrir, e agora havia voltado ao estado de antes._

_- Pai, se o Ted quiser vir aqui. Por favor. Não o deixe entrar..._

_- Tem certeza? – Era visível a confusão formada na face de Draco. _

_- Tenho. _

_- Tudo bem então. – Era uma surpresa para o homem receber tal pedido dela, mas ainda assim era uma satisfação atender a aquele desejo. _

_

* * *

_

_- Como assim eu não posso entrar? _

_- Foi isso que eu disse Lupin. – O auror que vigiava a entrada do quarto onde Sarah Malfoy estava, surpreendeu Ted com suas palavras._

_- Foi Draco Malfoy quem deu essa ordem? – Perguntou contrariado._

_- Não, foi a Sarah. – A voz de Draco soou divertida por detrás dele. _

_- Professor Malfoy. – O olhar corajoso do auror recaiu sobre o homem a sua frente._

_- Saia daqui. Ela não quer ver você. _

_- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. – Falou mantendo o olhar._

_- Lupin, é verdade. – Pontuou o auror que permanecia a porta do quarto. _

_- Não. Eu quero entrar! Eu quero falar com ela. Isso não pode ser verdade! Por que ela não quer me ver? –Falou olhando de para o outro, fazendo sua voz se elevar um pouco a cada palavra._

_- Ted? – Todos ouviram a voz chamar incerta por detrás da porta trancada._

_- Sarah. – Respondeu o ex-grifinório indo de encontro à porta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta na intenção de abri-la, mas essa estava trancada. _

_- Já passou da hora de visitas Lupin, a porta se tranca automaticamente e você não vai conseguir abrir. Suspirando o rapaz olhou para a pesada porta. Sarah estava do outro lado. Queria vê-la, tocá-la, mas não podia. _

_- Ted... – Sua voz morria em um sussurro. – Vá embora. _

_- Não... Não! – Respondeu com fervor, batendo na porta com o punho fechado. A menina do outro lado estremeceu junto com seu escudo de madeira. – Eu não vou embora! Por que você está pedindo isso Sarah? – Ted gritava com a porta, como se ali estivesse Sarah. Querendo não acreditar que aquilo não era mais uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Draco. As palavras agora vinham dela... _

_- Porque eu não quero ver você! – Do outro lado da porta, a sonserina fazia o mesmo, gritava, como se fosse o rapaz e não a porta a sua frente. _

_- O que? – O choque transpassou sua voz. – Sarah... Para com isso._

_- Não... Sinto muito... – Estava difícil repetir aquelas palavras. – Mas eu não quero você por perto Ted. Só dificulta as coisas..._

_- Eu dificulto as coisas? – Mais uma vez, as emoções transpassavam por sua voz, deixando toda sua incredulidade beirando o desgosto ir de encontro à porta que os separava._

_- Ted, eu não quero ter que me sentir culpada, é muito ruim, esse sentimento de culpa. – A mão de Sarah, pousou na porta. – Eu não quero ter que olhar pra você, pensando que pode ser a última vez..._

_Ted ficou sem palavras, não sabia o que responder a ela. Queria dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, e no que dependesse dele ficaria, mas não dependia. A situação em que foram postos, era injusta! Ele nada podia fazer por ela. _

_- Agora você entende? Agora você pode ir embora? – Choramingou esperando que ele se fosse. _

_- Sarah. Como você pode me pedir isso? Me deixe ficar do seu lado... Te apoiar! – Era sua última suplica, não sabia mais o que dizer._

_- Ted... Vai embora. Você só dificulta as coisas. – Sua voz falhou, mas se manteve firme. – Vá._

_- Eu vou te esperar! Quando o julgamento acabar! Eu vou estar lá Sarah! – Novamente Ted se viu socando a porta. – Vocês vão ficar bem! Todas vocês! – Ele repetiu mais para si, do que para qualquer outra pessoa. _

_Ela ficou em silêncio, com a testa apoiada na porta, esperando pacientemente que Ted se fosse. Sentia seu peito doer, ao fazer tal coisa. Mas precisava, não suportaria passar dias que julgava serem, possivelmente seus últimos dias de liberdade, olhando-o. Não poderia fazer isso. Melhor seria ficar somente com as boas lembranças que tinham. _

_- Sarah? – Gritou Ted batendo mais uma vez na porta._

_- Que? – Respondeu em um muxoxo._

_- Eu vou fazer o que você está me pedindo. Mas no dia do julgamento, eu vou estar lá, esperando para abraçar você quando tudo acabar. Me ouviu bem? Você não vai fugir de mim! – Ele não estava pedindo. _

_Sarah sorriu. Ficava feliz por ouvir aquelas palavras. – Eu sei Ted. – Fungou findando a conversa. _

_A menina ouviu o som dos passos de Ted. Resignada se deixou cair diante da porta. Aceitando sua atual condição. Porém não sem antes, desejar mais uma vez que tudo acabasse bem. _

_No dia em que fora interrogada, Sarah sentiu pela primeira vez o medo sobrepor sua racionalidade. Naquele dia, perante os aurores que a questionavam, constatou de fato a grandiosidade de seu medo. Medo esse que a incapacitou de manipular a verdade ao seu favor, coisa que sempre fizera. Porém sem ninguém ali para apoiá-la, sem seu pai para lhe dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, se sentia frágil e incapaz. _

_Todas as respostas que dera, foram rápidas e simples, temia se complicar. Na verdade seus temores estavam se ampliando naquele momento._

_Não passado muito tempo no interrogatório, Sarah fora levada novamente para seu quarto. Ainda sentia sua espinha gelar, sua cabeça doer ao mero vagar de seu inconsciente ao maldito dia do julgamento que se aproximava. _

_Sentou-se na cama e por puro nervosismo, começou a revirar uma pilha de livros que seu pai trouxera dias antes. No meio deles o pergaminho do mapa do maroto caiu diante dela que o olhou com curiosidade. Seu pensamento voltou-se para um comentário que Kayla fizera, sobre uma pessoa não identificada pelo mapa. "Será que isso é possível?" Pensou. A menina abriu o mapa, porém precisaria de uma varinha para abri-lo. Ao se concentrar nisso, lembrou do ataque que sofrera de Daniel. Naquela ocasião, ela havia conseguido por um momento fazer um feitiço sem varinha. Não sabia ao certo o que lhe permitira fazer aquilo, apesar de ter algumas teorias em mente. Porém queria testar se poderia repetir o ato._

_Olhando fixamente para o pedaço de pergaminho, Sarah se concentrou. No inicio nada aconteceu, porém na terceira tentativa o feitiço ativou o mapa, diante do olhar curioso da sonserina. _

_Durante aquela tarde, a menina nada fez além de monitorar o mapa, que mostrava uma Hogwarts tranqüila, vazia, a não ser pelo vai e vem dos aurores e professores ainda residentes ali. Porém nenhum sinal da tal pessoa não identificada... _

_Ainda assim, a sonserina se via em euforia por poder se concentrar em uma tarefa, além de olhar para as paredes. _

_O clima pesado que pairava no local, era algo novo para elas que mesmo estando em uma situação não favorável, sempre se mantinham um pouco alheia a ela, agindo na maior normalidade possível. Sarah achava aquilo estranho, porém, vê-las quietas agora, era algo que a sonserina achar ainda mais estranho. _

_Todas estavam reunidas, como habitual, para tomar café, todas caladas, pensativas, Kayla e Estelar permaneciam ao lado de Melanie, apoiando-a. Sarah estava mais afastada, olhando desinteressada para seu café, pensando. Ouvia algumas palavras das outras, mas não suas frases em si. Após algum tempo, a falta de animação já fazia falta. _

_A menina ergueu a cabeça e observou as outras. Tinha pena da lufa-lufa, naquela situação, ela admite que não saberia como agir, alias nem queria pensar na possibilidade. _

_Sarah não percebeu que estava olhando fixamente para as outras, não sabia se levantava e ia lá apoiar a outra, ou se permanecia em sua constante indiferença. Quando deu por si, se deparou com o olhar curioso de Estelar, encarando-a. A grifinória tinha um sorriso de canto de boca, sorriso esse que fez Sarah fechar a cara irritada, se levantando e saindo rapidamente. _

* * *

O som repetitivo do bater do martelo contra a bancada do ministro despertou Sarah, trazendo-a de volta de sua fuga particular.

- Encerramos, portanto, as alegações finais da acusação. – Anunciou o Senhor Weasley.

E inevitavelmente, não só a Sonserina, mas também todas as outras três garotas, puderam respirar com mais tranqüilidade. "Finalmente..." Agradeceu a filha do professor Malfoy, sabendo que mais alguns minutos daquela tortura poderiam levá-la a loucura...

- Quem será que fará a nossa defesa? – Perguntou Kayla em um cochicho.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia... – Respondeu a Grifinória no mesmo tom. – E olha que eu cheguei a perguntar para a minha mãe, mas ela não...

- Silêncio vocês duas. – Ralhou Sarah, embora controlasse a própria voz. – Sabem que não podemos conversar aqui... Fiquem quietas.

Estelar e Kayla trocaram olhares contrariados, entretanto, ainda assim seguiram o conselho da outra e guardaram silêncio, afinal, o olhar reprovador dos aurores ao redor, não encorajava nenhum pouco aquele tipo de atitude, por mais curiosas que pudessem estar.

- Atenção! – Pigarreou o ministro, interrompendo o burburinho que havia se formado após as alegações do promotor. – Eu chamo agora o responsável pela apelação final da defesa, o Senhor Daniel Power.

- Tá de brincadeira! – Exaltou-se Estelar, sem conseguir se conter. – Ai...- Resmungou ela, ao receber em suas costelas um dolorido cutucão de Sarah.

- Fica na sua Estelar... – Sibilou a menina.

- Não! Eu não vou aceitar isso. – Protestou com veemência, apontando o seu dedo em riste, na direção do homem que havia acabado de entrar. – Eu não quero que esse cara...

- Senhorita Lupin! – Cortou Arthur com autoridade. – Ou você se comporta, ou serei obrigado a retirá-la da sala, ouviu bem! – Ameaçou. – Ótimo... – Continuou ao ver a Grifinória assumir uma postura resignada. – Devemos então prosseguir com o julgamento. Senhor Power, por favor... – Chamou com um gesto de mão, mostrando-o o centro da cúpula ministerial.

O homem caminhou com elegância até o lugar indicado, sem se importar com os olhares, que se dividiam entre a surpresa, a incredulidade, e por fim, a contrariedade. "O vô Arthur caducou de vez... Que tipo de merda ele estava pensando quando colocou esse cara para defender a gente?" Resmungou em pensamento a filha do professor de DCAT, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito, fazendo questão de deixar clara a sua insatisfação.

- Mas o que significa isso! – Surpreendeu-se Ted.

- Calma meu filho... Vamos confiar no Senhor Weasley, tenho certeza de que ele sabe o que está fazendo. – Tranqüilizou Ninfadora, dividindo-se entro o filho e o marido, que estava pálido, parecendo prestes a desmaiar.

Hermione, que estava junto da família Lupin, olhou ao redor, em busca de algum tipo de apoio, e de um jeito quase irônico, seus olhos se dirigiram e se encontraram com os de Malfoy, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela, embora mantivesse um discreto sorriso sem seus lábios, o que de certa forma, levou até ela uma clareza de pensamentos... "É, talvez isso dê certo." Supôs a mulher, vendo o professor de poções se inclinar na cadeira, atento aos movimentos de Power, levando-a a fazer o mesmo. "Isso pode realmente dar certo..." Concluiu, por fim admirando a ousada estratégia do ministro.

- Senhoras e Senhores... – Começou Daniel em seu tom cortês. – Hoje, após quase um mês inteiro de investigações, depoimentos e tudo mais que foi apresentado aqui, neste tribunal, eu venho até vocês membros da corte, expor não só a minha fraqueza, mas também a minha falha como educador, homem e pessoa, que de uma forma lamentável, me tornei cego perante todos os avisos ao decorrer desse ano, de que algo estava terrivelmente errado... – Suspirou. – Muitas foram às vezes que essas garotas foram vítimas de ataques inexplicáveis, cheios de tamanha crueldade, que talvez nem os senhores pudessem ser capazes de suportar... Entretanto, ainda assim, elas se mantiveram fortes, e por inúmeras vezes tentaram nos alertar, mas a única coisa que fizemos foi ignorá-las. Então, eu me pergunto, de quem é a culpa pelas coisas estarem onde estão agora?

Nossa! Senhoras e Senhores, pois é nosso dever defender as crianças de qualquer mal que possa infligi-las, e não fizemos isso, pelo contrário... Elas foram presas, acusadas e humilhadas, tudo por tentarem apenas se defender, enquanto estavam sozinhas e amedrontadas... Que tipo de monstros nós somos? – Perguntou ele cheio de indignação. - Ouçam, eu melhor do que ninguém, poço garantir que muitas das atitudes dessas meninas foram influenciadas, afinal eu estive na mesma situação, e acreditem, não existe nada mais apavorante do que saber que não temos controle sobre o nosso próprio corpo. E não estou falando de um feitiço como o "IMPERIUS", não, eu estou me referindo a algo muito pior... Estou falando de alguém dentro da sua mente, agindo por você, matando pessoas com as suas mãos, enquanto você assiste a tudo impotente... – Ofegou com pesar. – Sei exatamente pelo que passaram. – Continuou o homem dirigindo-se agora às quatro garotas. – Por isso estou aqui, disposto a defendê-las. – Sorriu.

- Babaca fedorento... – Resmungou Estelar, para que só as meninas ao seu redor pudessem ouvir, fazendo-as sorrir com deboche, entretanto, passando a todos os que assistiam ao julgamento, a impressão de cumplicidade para com o professor.

- Vou lhes dar um exemplo do bom caráter dessas meninas. – Continuou Power. – Não é segredo para ninguém aqui, que Estelar Lupin é um lobisomem, embora eu tenha a certeza de que nem todos sabem o quão especial isso a torna. Um momento, um momento, eu vou explicar... – Disse ele, assim que um falatório começou. – Diversas vezes, aqui neste tribunal, tentaram usar esta condição contra ela, o que seria até razoável se essa menina não fosse exatamente quem é! Escutem, eu testemunhei com os meus próprios olhos, essa menina, ainda tão nova, lutar e vencer a maldição, mostrando um auto-controle admirável, sendo um exemplo não só de fé em si mesma, mas também de companheirismo desmedido, afinal, ela só permitiu que a transformação acontecesse, transformando-se me lobo, quando a vida da Senhorita Malfoy esteve ameaçada, e ainda assim, garanto aos Senhores, que em nenhum momento ela tentou algo além do que somente parar aquele que comandava o meu corpo. Aliás, cada uma delas, só mostrou qualquer tipo de atitude mais ofensiva quando se tratou de defender uma as outras, de fazer o que acima de tudo era certo. Defender a si e aos que as cercam! Quando não havia mais ninguém. Pois essas quatro meninas, quatro adolescentes que nada sabiam de batalhas, que nada sabiam de lutas, feitiços das trevas e controles metais, se viram postas em uma situação, onde tiveram não só de aprender na prática, como também lutar sozinhas. Fora por falta de um conhecimento maior, que o incidente com a aluna Malfatine ocorreu! Elas se viram obrigadas a usar um feitiço que mal conheciam, mas que fora usado diversas vezes contra elas... Algum de nós pode acusá-las de praticar magia das trevas? Dizer que elas executaram com maestria feitiços proibidos? Claro que não! Elas somente reproduziram o feitiço que pessoas verdadeiramente más fizeram uso diante delas! Fizeram uso desses feitiços para feri-las! O que elas poderiam fazer? Qualquer um aqui, em uma situação como a em que elas se encontraram, faria uso do feitiço mais eficiente que lhe viesse à mente. Isso só prova, o quando os ataques, que essas quatro crianças sofreram, ainda assolam suas mentes. – Daniel olhou ao redor, observando as diferentes reações ao seu discurso até então emocionado. – Essas crianças não passam de vítimas, que foram controladas com maestria, por alguém perverso e extremamente habilidoso. Não é segredo para ninguém que quem quer que seja o atacante, essa pessoa é dotada de habilidades fenomenais, para tanto, que bruxos de renome sequer perceberam seus ataques. Eu mesmo posso ser tomado como exemplo. Um bruxo formado, não é segredo para ninguém aqui, quais são as minhas habilidades com magia e mesmo assim, fui tão debilmente subjugado ao controle mental, forçado a atacar minhas próprias alunas. Seria perfeitamente compreensivo ver alunas do quinto ano, sucumbirem a esse tipo de poder... Porém o que vimos, foi exatamente o contrário! Essas quatro meninas lutaram contra essa força maligna! Não só nesse fato recente, mas em outros, em que me vi preso nessas armadilhas sabe-se lá de quem. Porém em todas essas vezes, eu também vi, essas meninas lutarem como adultos, lutarem contra algo que desconhecem, mas ainda assim, ao invés de fraquejar como muitos bruxos fariam, elas não o fizeram. Eu pergunto aos Senhores como podemos permitir que essas jovens passem por vilãs perante todos nós? Cegando-nos para o que realmente importa. Quem faria isso? E por quê? – Perguntou, calando-se em seguida, deixando que o peso de suas palavras recaísse sobre os presentes. – Bom, infelizmente, é óbvio que ninguém aqui sabe quem está realmente por trás de toda essa série de atrocidades, caso contrário não estaríamos aqui... Entretanto, posso dizer aos Senhores com cem por cento de certeza, o porquê de essas meninas estarem tão envolvidas. – Garantiu, enquanto caminhava em círculos dentro da sala de julgamentos, diante dos olhares curiosos dos membros da corte. – No pergaminho que receberam, está transcrito o que foi dito pela professora Sibila Trelawney, que descanse em paz, diante de várias testemunhas, entre elas alunos, professores e até aurores, no dia de sua morte quando avistou essas quatro garotas. Quando profetizou o destino dessas meninas. – Enfatizou, apontando com o dedo em riste, para as quatro rés. – Essas palavras me trazem o dever de lembrar, que essa não seria a primeira feita por essa Senhora, que anos atrás profetizou os acontecimentos entre o tão respeitado herói Harry Potter e aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado o que me atrevo a dizer, valida totalmente a veracidade dessa segunda, colocando essas quatro, mais uma vez, como vítimas, pois é óbvio que é sobre elas que essa nova profecia se refere. Quatro são as casas... Quatro são as marcas... Corvinal, Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e Grifinória. – Falou Daniel, movendo o dedo para cada uma das meninas à medida que mencionava a casa as quais pertenciam. – E cada uma delas carrega no corpo uma marca, recebida por meio de sonhos, que poderiam ser facilmente considerados frutos de uma forte invasão mental... – Suspirou. – Senhoras e Senhores, as provas estão aí, para aqueles que quiserem vê-las... E por mais que seja duro admitir, depois de tantos anos de tranqüilidade, assim como disse Sibila na profecia, um novo mal se levanta, mas nós temos aqui, diante de nossos olhos, a aliança que poderá devolver a todos os bruxos e bruxas do bem, os tão apreciados dias de paz... – Sorriu ele esperançoso. – Agora pergunto a vocês, o que faremos a respeito? Vamos realmente condenar e prender a nossa única esperança de salvação, ou vamos deixar que essas crianças façam aquilo que nasceram para fazer? – O professor olhou ao redor, esperando por qualquer tipo de reação dos presentes, mas nada aconteceu. – Nós não podemos cometer o mesmo erro que a sociedade bruxa cometeu anos atrás, quando ao invés de apoiar o grande Harry Potter, o julgou e condenou, deixando assim, que o pior bruxo das trevas tomasse seu espaço para agir e criar o caos. É exatamente isso que estamos fazendo aqui! Estamos prestes a cometer o mesmo erro. Julgando essas meninas, sem lhes dar o crédito, sem lhes dar o beneficio da dúvida! Se as condenarmos agora, não estaremos condenando quatro crianças, estaremos condenando todo o mundo bruxo! Uma ameaça eminente está diante de vossos narizes, e asseguro, de que se essas meninas forem condenadas injustamente, não só os presentes nesse tribunal, mas toda a sociedade se lembrará daqueles que ergueram suas mãos para julgá-las culpadas. – Ele fez uma pausa, como se o ar tivesse lhe faltado, devido à energia empregada em suas palavras. – Compreendo que os senhores não desejem que seus filhos e netos sofram, e por isso queiram protegê-los, mas estarão cometendo um erro, achando que estão protegendo quem amam, condenando-as. Pelo contrário, estarão retirando a chance de seus entes queridos terem um futuro de paz, tal qual, nós tanto almejamos. Os senhores querem mesmo, enviar para Azkaban as nossas "Harry Potter's?"- Enfatizou o homem, cada palavra meticulosamente proferida, com voracidade, encarando de olhar por olhar, todos os componentes do júri. O silêncio tomou conta da cúpula ministerial, enquanto todos permaneciam parados, alguns até chocados diante de tais palavras, incluindo as quatro, que pela primeira vez, compreendiam o peso da responsabilidade que de repente era jogada sobre elas... – Lembrem-se do desfecho que a batalha de Hogwarts, há vinte anos teve. E vejam senhores, que está em vossas mãos. Dar um desfecho melhor ao que pode está para acontecer. Eu encerro por aqui Senhor ministro. – Informou Power, com um meio sorriso, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- É... Hum... – Engasgou-se Arthur. – Pois bem, eu declaro encerradas as apelações finais. O jure irá se retirar para deliberar agora, e em dentro de duas horas, será dado o veredicto. – Concluiu o senhor, batendo o martelo, apressando-se para sair da sala o mais rápido possível.

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram se retirando, deixando que o som das muitas vozes preenchesse o ambiente enquanto discutiam estarrecidos, a respeito de mais aquela novidade, que até então era um segredo mantido apenas pelo corpo docente de Hogwarts.

- Ai gente, isso foi tão apavorante, não acham! – Choramingou Kayla. – Todo esse papo de profecia, marcas e mal que se levanta... Credo! Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir dormir sem ter um pesadelo.

- Eu não estou nem aí para esse blábláblá. – Resmungou a grifinória dando de ombros. – O que me incomoda de verdade é que foi o Power que nos defendeu no fim das contas... – Completou com mau humor.

- Isso não importa, afinal, ele tendo alguma coisa ou não com tudo isso, a única coisa que eu quero é colocar as minhas mãos na pessoa responsável e acabar com ela. – Taxou Melanie, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o passo para sair da sala, sendo seguida de perto por um dos aurores que as escoltava.

- Andando garotas. – Ordenou Pietro, dirigindo-se as demais.

Resignadas, sem ter a chance de dizer nada, as outras alunas apenas trocaram olhares cúmplices, enquanto eram levadas de volta para a sala de espera. E até mesmo para Sarah, que vinha se mantendo impassível e fria, foi impossível não se deixar afetar pelo atual comportamento de Melanie, embora os seus motivos fossem regidos por um tipo diferente de sentimentos, afinal, aquele tipo de vingança desenfreada nunca lhe pareceu muito recompensadora...

* * *

Não faziam mais de alguns minutos que o Ministro da magia havia adentrado em seu gabinete particular, onde se pôs a andar em círculos, quando sua esposa abriu a porta com brusquidão, entrando na sala seguida pela família Lupin e os professores de Hogwarts Hermione e Neville.

- Credo Molly... – Exclamou o senhor sobressaltado. – Mas o que... – Suspirou. – Vocês não deveriam estar aqui. – Completou agora com mais tranqüilidade, dirigindo-se aos acompanhantes de sua mulher.

- E o Power não deveria ter exposto a profecia. – Pontuou Malfoy com a sua voz fria, assim que chegou ao gabinete também, surpreendendo os demais.

- Muito bem... – Suspirou Hermione após um período de tempo, depois que todos já tinham aproveitado o suficiente o súbito silêncio que se instalou após a chegada de Draco. – Vamos se sensatos... Por mais que quiséssemos manter a profecia em segredo, isso não seria possível, afinal, a professora Sibila a repetiu na frente se um número considerável de testemunhas, então é besteira ficarmos...

- Besteira! – Ironizou o professor de poções. – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém Granger, que agora um grande espetáculo será montado ao redor disso, e não...

- Isso já aconteceria de qualquer forma! – Cortou ela. – Você viu a quantidade de pessoas que estavam reunidas naquele salão, simplesmente não daria para esconder.

- Talvez sim... – Disse Remo de forma pensativa. – Eu não acho que aquelas crianças que estavam no castelo se prenderiam a esse detalhe, e bom, com certeza nenhum de nós diria nada. – Deu de ombros.

- Eu não concordo. – Voltou a falar Hermione. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso viria a público, com certeza, e sinceramente, vocês deveriam se focar no quanto isso pode ajudar as meninas, porque por mais que o professor Power possa ter se precipitado em expor a situação dessa forma, ainda assim, vocês não podem negar que o discurso dele foi coerente o suficiente. – Continuou com convicção. – Uma estratégia arriscada, sim, mas agora ele chamou atenção para o problema real que temos em mãos.

- Eu não sei... – Falou Ted. – Isso de alguma forma só me parece piorar ainda mais a situação, porque agora, as garotas terão uma atenção desnecessária em cima delas.

- Até que enfim alguém com um pouco de cérebro! – Exasperou-se Draco, sem se importar de concordar de forma tão entusiástica com aquele que insistia em tentar tirar dele a sua filhinha... – Isso tudo vai se tornar um grande problema, eu tenho certeza. Esperem só até os jornais...

- Não seja ridículo Malfoy! – Rebateu a professora de transfiguração com aspereza. – Você está pensando apenas em proteger a sua filha dos escândalos dos jornais, quando coisas muito mais importantes estão em jogo, e você não...

- Ora, fique quieta Granger! – Sibilou ele. – Eu não te dou o direito de se...

- Calados! Vocês dois! – Interferiu Ninfadora de forma alterada. – Essa não é hora para reviver os tempos de escola com briguinhas tolas. – Repreendeu como estivesse dirigindo-se a duas crianças. – Vamos manter o foco no que é de fato importante, sim.

Neville, que até então acompanhava toda a discussão que se formara sem dizer nada, não pode deixar de reparar nos olhares raivosos trocados por Draco e Hermione, entretanto, ele poderia jurar que havia algo a mais na forma como se encarava algo como ressentimento, talvez... "Por Merlin..." Suspirou o professor de Herbologia, dividido entre muitos sentimentos confusos e até conflituosos, que acabaram por levá-lo para longe daquela sala, onde as pessoas continuavam a debater a conduta do professor Power.

* * *

_Andando lentamente para o salão principal, Neville pensava em como as coisas haviam ficado daquele jeito. Afinal os problemas estavam bem diante deles, e nada fizeram. Se sentia mal, pois todos ali estavam sendo afetados, direta ou indiretamente._

_Ao chegar ao salão principal, andou até seu lugar a mesa e não prestou muita atenção ao seu redor. Não queria olhar as faces desanimadas, ou preocupadas de seus colegas. Por isso simplesmente se sentou e começou a tomar seu café. _

_Um burburinho lhe tirou a concentração, e ao olhar para o lado curioso, se deparou com Hermione debatendo algo com Malfoy. _

_Franzindo o cenho, o professor de Herbologia passou a prestar a atenção na estranha troca de palavra dos dois, temia que Malfoy atacasse verbalmente a amiga. Mas para seu estranhamento, eles não pareciam estar brigando, pareciam estar trocando palavras. Para o cérebro de Neville fora impossível assimilar que os dois estavam conversando. _

_Aquela cena o fez esquecer de toda a situação, para focar sua curiosidade naquele ato. Qualquer que fosse o motivo daquela conversa deveria ser algo muito grave. Ou seria fruto de sua própria imaginação?_

_Por um tempo, Neville mal via sua amiga, Hermione só aparecia para o café e nesses momentos ela estava sempre falando algo com Draco Malfoy. Aquela situação o deixa estranhamente curioso, o que estava acontecendo?_

_Na única vez que conseguira falar com Hermione, essa estava com seu humor alterado, e nada respondeu a ele. O que fez seu estranhamento aumentar ainda mais. _

_Aquela situação inusitada, só poderia ser um reflexo dos últimos acontecimentos, porém ele só podia questionar até quando aquilo duraria. _

_No fundo ele desejava que aquela amenidade perdurasse, Malfoy não ganhava nada brigando com eles. Sabia qual era a opinião da amiga sobre o professor de poções. E mesmo que esse fosse um homem difícil, reconhecia que também era habilidoso, tinha certeza de que sua amiga estava usando dessa habilidade para uma causa maior. Não iria questioná-la só esperar. _

_Neville esperava também que aquela amenidade entre Malfoy e o resto do mundo, se tornasse algo sólido, ao invés de passageiro. _

* * *

Suspirando pesadamente, Neville voltou à realidade, onde um estranho silêncio dominava o ambiente, enquanto cada um parecia estar perdido em suas próprias especulações sobre os fatos. "Que absurdo! Com tantos problemas sérios para serem resolvidos, e eu aqui, perdendo o meu tempo pensando em coisas sem sentido..." Repreendeu-se mentalmente o homem.

- E quanto às marcas? – Perguntou Draco abruptadamente. – Como Power poderia saber delas? – Completou ansioso por encontrar algo que pudesse condenar a atitude do outro professor.

- Isso nunca foi um segredo realmente. – Falou Remo torcendo o nariz. – Dentro de Hogwarts, qualquer um poderia saber disso.

- Escutem! – Chamou o ministro. – Eu sei que toda essa... – Interrompeu-se ele, quando leve batidas na porta chamaram a sua atenção.

Sem esperar por qualquer tipo de permissão, Erick Mendes entrou no gabinete do Senhor Weasley, sendo acompanhado de perto por Daniel, que mantinha em seu rosto uma expressão tranqüila que serviu apenas para irritar ainda mais Draco, entretanto, antes que ele pudesse expressar qualquer tipo de contrariedade, Erick tomou a palavra, desculpando-se por interferir na reunião, realmente preocupado que pudesse estar afrontando o ministro de alguma forma.

- Está tudo bem... – Sorriu Arthur. – Eu estava mesmo esperando por uma oportunidade para falar com o Senhor Power, então não tem problema tê-lo trazido até aqui. – Completou, dirigindo ao fiel seguidor de Minerva um olhar compreensivo o fazendo suspirar aliviado.

- A culpa foi minha. – Informou Daniel. – Eu pedi para que o Senhor Mendes me trouxesse aqui... Na verdade, eu fui bastante insistente quanto a isso. Queria explicar o porquê de eu ter exposto os fatos daquela forma agora a pouco.

Hermione chegou a dar um passo à frente, pronta para começar uma série de perguntas, mas foi impedida de continuar, quando Ninfadora segurou em sua mão, mantendo-a em seu lugar.

- Nos diga então Senhor Power... – Pediu a Senhora Lupin, ignorando por completo as feições contrariadas de seu primo, que claramente condenava a sua conduta apaziguadora.

- Eu simplesmente não tive outra opção! – Suspirou ele em resposta. – Acredite, a última coisa que eu queria era expor o ministério desse jeito... Eu sinto muito Senhor Weasley, mas não havia outra forma, vocês ouviram a promotoria, e para rebater tudo o que foi alegado eu só tinha a verdade absoluta. E foi nisso que eu me apeguei para defender aquelas garotas! Era uma questão de honra, eu não podia deixar que elas pagassem por um segredo que gostariam de manter... – Ofegou. – Talvez vocês até me condenem por isso, mas eu sinceramente, me sinto em paz, pois sei que priorizei o que realmente era importante. A liberdade daquelas quatro! – Concluiu o professor com convicção.

Durante alguns poucos segundos, após Daniel encerrar o seu pequeno discurso ensaiado, as pessoas naquela sala, permaneceram no mais absoluto silêncio, enquanto absorviam o real teor das palavras ditas por ele, e então, de repente, uma explosão de vozes se seguiu, todas alteradas e enraivecidas, ultrajadas pela acusação implícita na educada conversa daquele homem.

- Como você tem a capacidade de vir até aqui e dizer essas coisas! – Esbravejou Lupin.

- Isso é ridículo! – Falou Ted exasperado.

- E pensar que até alguns instantes atrás eu estava defendendo a sua atitude no tribunal... – Comentou Hermione ofendida.

- Você acredita nisso? – Perguntou Neville. – Acha que as pessoas dessa sala seriam realmente capazes de permitir que crianças inocentes paguem por um crime que não cometeram, só para mantermos um segredo! – Continuou, alterando-se pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquele lugar.

- Bom, eu... – Tentou argumentar Daniel.

- O meu marido é perfeitamente capaz de lhe dar com qualquer conseqüência que a revelação dessa profecia possa trazer. – Gritou Molly. – Portanto não venha...

- Molly, querida... – Interferiu o ministro. – Está tudo bem. Todos vocês, vamos todos manter a calma, por favor...

- Senhor Weasley, me perdoe, eu não quis ofender. – Disse o professor Power, apressando-se em se defender, enquanto a gritaria havia cessado.

- Eu entendo a sua posição, Senhor... – Tornou Arthur. – E sinceramente era de se esperar que assumisse essa conduta, afinal, é sua responsabilidade. Enfim... – Suspirou. – Não precisa se desculpar por fazer o seu trabalho.

- Obrigado pela compreensão... – Sorriu ele.

A conversa que se seguiu, foi alterada entre a tranqüilidade e a exaltação, enquanto explicações eram dadas e algumas decisões definidas independente do veredicto dado pela corte, afinal, o que todos ali naquela sala prezavam, era a segurança de Estelar, Kayla, Sarah e Melanie, que agora estavam tão invariavelmente ligadas à tempestade que se aproximava... Por fim, quando não havia mais nenhum assunto pendente, as pessoas começaram a se retirar do gabinete, deixando que o ministro da magia se preparasse para as diversas perguntas que mais tarde com certeza teria que responder...

- Ei, Mione! – Chamou Neville, enquanto andava ao lado dela, junto com o grupo que seguia pelo corredor. – Você reparou no quanto o Malfoy estava quieto? Você não acha estranho que logo ele não tenha dito nada? – Quis saber ele, lançando um olhar curioso para trás, aonde Draco vinha, completamente afastado dos demais.

- E quem se importa com ele Neville! – Deu de ombros a mulher, sem a menor disposição de perder seu tempo pensando qualquer coisa que fosse a respeito do professor de poções.

A professora apressou o seu passo, ansiosa por sair de perto de todas aquelas pessoas e ter um momento a só, na intenção de colocar em ordem os seus pensamentos, que atualmente vinham passando por um período de conflitos, que por muitas vezes a mantinham insone, principalmente quando Draco Malfoy insistia em permanecer em suas lembranças... Bufando chateada, Hermione passou pelos demais, deixando-os para trás, sem se importar quando o seu ombro encontrou-se em um choque com o braço esquerdo de Daniel, ignorando por completo o olhar reprovador que ele lhe direcionou.

- O que deu na Hermione? – Quis saber Ninfadora, dirigindo-se ao professor de Herbologia, que como resposta, apenas balançou os ombros, em um sinal de negação.

Em silêncio o grupo continuou andando, e logo alcançaram a curva do corredor, onde Daniel Power estava parado, escorado em uma das paredes, mostrando a todos um sorriso compreensível à medida que iam passando. "Hunpf... Esse seu sorriso não me engana mais Power... Se a minha filha não gosta de você, então com certeza, algum bom motivo ela tem..." Resmungou Remo em pensamento. "De qualquer forma, até que essa sua situação me é muito favorável, afinal, onde seria o melhor lugar para se manter um inimigo, se não próximo o suficiente, onde poderá ser devidamente vigiado." Completou o raciocínio, deixando que um sorriso desenhasse os seus lábios, em um gesto de falsa gratidão para com o outro professor.

Malfoy, o último a deixar a sala do ministro, vinha pelo corredor, arrastando os pés, alheio a tudo ao redor, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos...

- Malfoy! – Chamou Daniel com a sua voz simpática, surpreendendo o outro.

- Pois não... – Respondeu ele desconfiado, no entanto, ainda assim mantendo o tom frio, enquanto notava que todos os outros já tinham se afastado, restando apenas os dois no corredor deserto.

- Da próxima vez que quiser saber de algo, seria muito mais educado me perguntar, ao invés de ficar tentando invadir a minha mente. Não acha? – Sorriu. – Afinal, com certeza perderia bem menos tempo...

- De fato! – Tornou Draco com tranqüilidade. – Mas o senhor me entende não! É a força do hábito... De qualquer forma, eu não vou mais esquecer de ser hum... Educado. – Completou com cinismo.

Então, logo ambos se afastaram e cada um seguiu o seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas não antes de se encararem por alguns poucos segundos, como se ainda testassem as suas habilidades de legimeli e oclumente, que de fato eram impecáveis, já que nenhum dos dois conseguiu sobrepor o outro...

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo, em um outro lugar do ministério, as quatro rés aguardavam pelo momento em que seria dado o veredicto, que independente do resultado, elas sabiam, mudaria para sempre as suas jovens vidas...

- Ai, que coisa... – Suspirou Kayla. – Por que ta demorando tanto para passar o tempo? Até parece que estamos aqui a uma eternidade, e na verdade não se passou nem uma hora que voltamos pra cá... – Choramingou, remexendo-se de forma ansiosa.

- Não adianta nada ficar desse jeito, o que tiver de ser, será. – Falou Sarah de forma apática, ainda com o seu olhar perdido em um ponto indefinido.

- Ahá, é claro! – Debochou Estelar, com um sorriso nervoso desenhado em sua face. – Vamos todas nos sentar e esperar, rezando aos céus, que tudo dê certo. – Completou, jogando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Não seja ridícula Lupin. – Sibilou a Sonserina. – Nós não podemos fazer nada agora.

- Como não! – Exaltou-se a menina, voltando a se levantar.

- Olha Estelar, eu te entendo. – Sorriu Kayla. – Eu também queria poder fazer algo, mas não dá, a Sarah ta certa. A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é esperar, por mais chato que isso seja... – Deu de ombros.

- Por Merlin, eu não sei como vocês conseguem! – Exclamou ela, enquanto andava em círculos pela sala. – Não dá para ficar calma, principalmente depois de algumas coisas... – Disse, indicando com um gesto a Lufa-lufa, que estava sentada em um canto, isolada.

Com pesar, as três garotas observaram Melanie durante um tempo, ansiosas por qualquer tipo de reação por parte dela, que a dias se mantinha naquela espécie de apatia conformista, por mais que as vezes ficasse clara em suas feições, a quantidade absurda de pensamentos hostis que passavam por sua mente...

- Hum, Mel... – Chamou a Corvinal.

- Eu não me importo. – Respondeu Melanie de forma automática, repetindo mais uma vez aquela frase, já dita por ela vezes sem conta.

- Ah, cacete! – Bufou Estelar, rolando os olhos, jogando suas mãos impacientes para o alto, enquanto voltava a caminhar pela sala.

Com uma expressão reprovadora, Sarah encarou a Grifinória, entretanto, logo ela deu de ombros e voltou a se focar no nada, fugindo da realidade, sem se importar com as reclamações da filha do professor Lupin, vestindo mais uma vez sua máscara de indiferença...

- Ô Estelar, será que dá para você parar de andar desse jeito? É que eu já to começando a ficar tonta só de olhar pra você...- Comentou Kayla.

- Então não olha pra mim, ué. – Tornou a outra.

- Mas afinal de contas... – Suspirou a Corvinal. – Porque você de repente ficou desse jeito? Logo você que estava tão despreocupada!

- E você ainda pergunta! – Estranhou a menina fazendo uma careta. – Caramba Kayla! Você não percebeu o que aconteceu? O tal do Power ta armando pra gente, eu tenho certeza. Afinal, por qual outro motivo ele ia defender a gente daquele jeito! Tem treta nessa história, só pode! – Concluiu com convicção.

- Hum... Pode até ser, mas eu não entendo. Como o ministro que é tão bonzinho, pode deixar alguém como o professor Power se...

- Já chega vocês duas. – Cortou Jhones ao entrar. – Sabem muito bem que não são permitidas conversas aqui. - Disse, dirigindo-se também a Andrew, o auror que acompanhava as meninas, sem se importar, no entanto, que essas conversassem. - Portanto mantenham-se de boca fechada! E Lupin, nem pense em reclamar. – Ordenou ele, assim que percebeu a Grifinória abrir a boca.

- Tsc, qual é! – Protestou a menina. – Pelo que eu saiba, eu ainda tenho o direito de reclamar da vida!

- Não quando você claramente perturba a paz dos outros. – Falou Pietro assim que entrou na sala, se juntando ao outro auror. – Por isso pára de fazer escândalo, e fica na sua.

- Idiota defensor do Power... – Resmungou Estelar, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, em um misto de raiva e ressentimento.

E mesmo contrariada, a Grifinória se calou eu foi se sentar em um canto, afinal, ela sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse ali resultaria em mais uma briga com Pietro, assim como vinha acontecendo desde que haviam sido presas, e sinceramente, a única pessoa com a qual ela gostaria de brigar naquele momento era Daniel e ninguém mais. "Mais que merda!" Xingou ela em pensamento, enquanto suspirava tentando retomar a calma, mas falhando, a medida que sua mente se enchia de lembranças que a faziam variar entre os mais diferentes sentimentos...

* * *

_O ambiente pequeno e fechado daquela "cela" a estava enlouquecendo, não e uma forma histérica e aguda, mas sim silenciosa e gradativamente... Era torturante passar horas a fio sem ter nada para fazer, além de pensar nos inúmeros acontecimentos que a levaram até ali, prisioneira em seu próprio quarto. Mas pior do que isso era imaginar o desfecho de toda a história, que cada dia ficava ainda mais sombrio, à medida que as esperanças da Grifinória iam ruindo em meio às paredes apertadas que a cercavam, onde em sua solidão, se permitia ser fraca e chorar, já que na frente dos outros, a garota preferia assumir uma postura muito mais alegre e confiante, afinal, existiriam muitas pessoas que sofreriam se a vissem se entregar. Por isso, Estelar fazia tanta questão de sorrir para as suas amigas e demonstrar serenidade para a sua família, embora, não garantisse o seu sucesso no último caso, já que insistia em fazer as mais variadas perguntas a eles antes de iniciarem qualquer tipo de conversa. "Como medida de precaução..." Justificava-se a menina, toda vez que olhares de estranhamento lhe eram dirigidos, que de acordo com ela, nada mais eram do que um atestado de sua condição paranóica. "Humpf, eu paranóica... Ah, que se dane! Isso não está muito longe da realidade mesmo" Costumava pensar com freqüência, caindo em um constante ciclo de negação e aceitação..._

_- Aqui estão os livros que você pediu. – Sorriu Ninfadora, embora sentisse o próprio coração se despedaçar toda vez que ia visitar a filha, e enxergava nos olhos dela tudo aquilo que a sua expressão tranqüila tentava esconder. – Então querida, por que você pediu todos esses livros sobre lei?_

_- Bom, porque eu preciso fazer alguma coisa aqui dentro antes que eu acabe pirando! – Respondeu ela com sinceridade. – Além do mais, a Kayla disse que os velhos do ministério estão pegando pesado, por isso eu quero estar preparada._

_- Eu fico feliz em vê-la assim Estelar... – Falou o professor Lupin com carinho. – De repente, quem sabe você não acaba descobrindo uma vocação, assim você não teria que se arriscar sendo..._

_- Nem adianta pai. – Interrompeu Estelar com veemência. – Eu já disse que vou ser inominável, e nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia._

_- É uma pena que você tenha escolhido essa profissão pelos motivos errados... – Suspirou Ted, enquanto um sorriso travesso se desenhava em seus lábios._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Quis saber Remo._

_- Ora, a Estelar não mostrou para vocês o jornal que ela guarda? – Perguntou o rapaz em um tom divertido, sem se importar com o olhar fulminante da irmã. – Enfim, ela só decidiu seguir essa carreira por causa do tal inominável alguma coisa O´conell. – Desdenhou, sem fazer questão de esconder os ciúmes._

_- Ah, cala a boca Ted, que ninguém pediu a sua opinião! – Rebateu a garota com seriedade, muito tentada em constranger o auror com o mesmo tipo de assunto, mas controlando-se, afinal sabia que o irmão e a Sarah não estavam nos seus melhores dias, por isso dessa vez deixaria passar. – Idiota. – Bufou._

_- Mas você está mesmo toda apaixonadinha pelo tal cara, e nem adianta dizer que..._

_- Espera aí! – Cortou a senhora Lupin. – Vocês estão falando do John O´conell?_

_- É, é esse aí mesmo. – Afirmou o ex-grifinório._

_- Eu não acredito Estelar! Como você tem uma foto? Onde conseguiu? E por Merlin, como você foi capaz de esconder isso da sua própria mãe? – Concluiu ressentida como uma adolescente._

_- Ah, mãe, é só uma foto de jornal. – Deu de ombros a garota, sem saber ao certo como responder._

_- Ainda assim, é seu dever como filha, compartilhar comigo uma visão tão..._

_- Ninfadora! – Repreendeu o professor de DCAT._

_- O que foi? – Tornou a mulher sem entender. – Ele é bonitão mesmo..._

_- É sim! – Concordou Estelar sorridente, finalmente entendendo o motivo do descontentamento de sua mãe._

_Eram em momentos como esses, quando a risada dos Lupin´s enchia o ambiente incômodo daquela parte do castelo, que Estelar se permitia sentir-se verdadeiramente feliz, afinal, nessas horas ela se lembrava de que seu bem mais precioso ainda estava e sempre estaria presente, ao seu lado, independente do que acontecesse... _

_E por isso, a Grifinória seguia com os seus dias, esforçando-se em parecer sempre bem, brigando com a própria imaginação para manter o controle, muito embora ás vezes sentisse uma louca vontade de gritar, nem que fosse só para saber que ainda estava viva e que ainda poderia lutar contra tudo o que estava acontecendo... Entretanto, todo o esforço da menina de manter-se tranqüila, ruiu como um castelo de cartas exposto ao vento, ao deparar-se com a notícia que estampava a manchete do "Profeta Diário" daquela manhã:_

_"COMUNIDADE BRUXA RECEBE DE BRAÇOS ABERTOS, DANIEL POWER, O NOVO DIRETOR DE HOGWARTS"_

_- Mas o que significa isso! – Gritou ela, totalmente alterada, ao arrancar o jornal das mãos de Andrew._

_- O que aconteceu Estelar? – Quis saber Kayla, se apressando em sair do quarto e se juntar a outra._

_- Olha só pra isso! – Berrava a Grifinória, balançando descontroladamente o jornal no ar. – Vocês viram? Sabiam dessa palhaçada? – Disse, dirigindo-se a Melanie e Sarah que também saiam dos seus quartos para tomar café._

_- Mas do que você está falando? – Resmungou a Lufa-lufa ainda sonolenta._

_- Eu estou falando do Daniel... O desgraçado agora é diretor de Hogwarts, como pode isso?Depois de tudo que aconteceu, como é que alguém pode confiar nele? Eu não entendo... O que tem de errado com as pessoas que trabalham no ministério? - Perguntou ela, olhando para o auror Andrew, que ainda estava parado, surpreso com a atitude repentina da garota._

_- Bom, é... Não tem nada de errado com a gente não. – Respondeu o rapaz, dando de ombros._

_- Ah não... – Debochou Estelar, sem nem se importar quando Sarah se aproximou e retirou de suas mãos o jornal. – Então, é normal vocês ignorarem um maluco que anda por aí fazendo merdinha, enquanto prendem pessoas inocentes! – Concluiu indicando com um gesto ela mesma e as demais meninas._

_- Não é isso, quer dizer... – Suspirou Andrew, lutando para recuperar o controle. – O Senhor Power, assim como todo mundo, foi interrogado. E não tinha nada de errado, na verdade, o que nós descobrimos, é que ele era só uma vítima..._

_- Vítima! – Esbravejou a filha do professor Lupin. – Por Merlin! Como é que vocês podem ser..._

_- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Questionou Pietro com a sua voz grossa, ao entrar no salão comum, atraído pela gritaria._

_- Um grande descaso... – Tornou a Sonserina de forma irônica, jogando o jornal sobre a mesa, enquanto se levantava para voltar para o quarto, levando consigo apenas uma maçã._

_- Espera aí Sarah, você não vai fazer nada! – Falou Estelar, recebendo como resposta um olhar frio da outra, alguns segundos antes de ter a porta fechada em sua cara. – E vocês? – Insistiu ela, dirigindo-se agora para as outras duas. – Também vão ficar aqui sentadas como se nada estivesse acontecendo? Vão aceitar toda essa palhaçada assim de boa?_

_- Mas o que a gente pode fazer Estelar? Nós estamos presas, lembra? Nem podemos sair daqui... – Comentou a Corvinal dando de ombros._

_- Não, não, claro que não! Não podemos ficar aqui paradas, enquanto o Daniel termina de ferrar com a gente e se..._

_- Tá legal, agora já chega Lupin! – Cortou o auror Willians. – Controle o seu ataque de histeria e fica na sua._

_- Não! Eu não vou ficar quieta, eu não vou aceitar tudo isso, eu não..._

_- Será que você não entende? – Gritou Pietro a interrompendo. – Esse homem. – Disse ele, sacudindo o jornal na frente da menina, mostrando a ela a foto do homem estampada embaixo da manchete. – Ele é inocente! Não existe nada contra ele, nada. E ao invés de acusá-lo desse jeito, você deveria era agradecê-lo, já que ele não registrou queixa, e não as acusou de nada, pelo contrário... _

_- É mentira!_

_- Não, não é! – Voltou a falar o rapaz. – O Daniel tem feito de tudo para ajudar e..._

_- Eu não quero saber! – Berrou a Grifinória, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Ele é um falso, e está enganando todo mundo... Então eu não dou a mínima para qualquer atitude boazinha que ele possa estar tendo._

_- Eu já disse para parar de escândalo Lupin! _

_- Eu não vou parar! Não até provar que eu estou certa, e esse tal de Daniel é um manipulador desgraçado. – Disse ela enquanto arrancava das mãos de Pietro o jornal e o rascava enraivecida em milhões de pedacinhos. – Eu odeio ele... Odeio. – Ofegou, deixando que suas lágrimas rolassem livremente, para que qualquer um pudesse ver. _

_- Pára com isso Estelar, por favor... – Choramingou Kayla, realmente assustado de ver logo alguém como ela perder o controle daquele jeito._

_Sem a menor paciência, Pietro Willians avançou sobre a garota, retirando das mãos dela o que sobrara do jornal, segurando-a firmemente pelos ombros, a balançando em seguida._

_- Já chega! Porcaria de moleca mimada... Controle-se! – Esbravejava ele._

_- Ei, tire as mãos dela! – Gritou Melanie._

_Decidida, ela se levantou de súbito da cadeira, na intenção de se intrometer entre os dois, porém antes que os alcançasse Estelar fechou as suas mãos em punho e acertou repetidos socos no peito do auror, até que Pietro finalmente a soltou, quando foi empurrado para trás por uma força que ele jurava pertencer a um homem adulto e não a uma menina de 15 anos... _

_Sentindo-se fraca e ultrajada, a garota se virou e correu de volta para o quarto, batendo ruidosamente a porta ao passar, nem reparando nas expressões chocadas de Andrew e Kayla, que ainda continuavam parados no mesmo lugar, pregados ao chão diante de toda aquela cena._

_- Seu estúpido! – Xingou a Lufa-lufa, com uma careta de reprovação._

_- Fica de olho nelas Shaw. – Ordenou o auror em uma voz engasgada, enquanto dirigia-se até a porta de saída do salão, por onde passou sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, perdido em sua própria vergonha._

_- Ok... – Sussurrou o rapaz loiro, sem saber ao certo o que dizer ou o que pensar._

_Com algumas leves batidas na porta, Melanie chamou pela Grifinória, ao mesmo tempo em que Kayla se aproximava, finalmente saindo de seu torpor. De todos os aurores que se revezavam na vigilância daquele lugar, Andrew Shaw era o mais condescendente, fazendo com que as garotas se sentissem mais a vontade, ao permitir que entrassem nos quartos, umas das outras nos horários das refeições, embora o protocolo proibisse. Por isso, a Lufa-lufa abriu a porta sem o menor receio, logo passando pelo batente sendo seguida de perto pela outra, que diferente dela, parecia intimidada com a figura transtornada de Estelar, que andava de um lado a outro do quarto, soltando de sua garganta pequenos ruídos em meio ao choro, que muito se pareciam com rosnados._

_- Vocês viram como ele defendeu o Power! – Falou a garota alterada, assim que as outras entraram, sem dar-lhes a oportunidade de se manifestarem. – Eu não entendo como não conseguem perceber nada de errado com o professor... Ele está brincando com todo mundo e ninguém faz nada. Como isso é possível? Aquele desgraçado está manipulando tudo e me fazendo parecer uma louca, mas ele está mentindo, eu sei, garanto isso a vocês! – Continuou ela, batendo o pé. - E o cheiro, como explicam isso hã! Tenho plena confiança nos meus instintos, eu não me enganaria com algo assim... Por que ninguém acredita em mim? – Choramingou._

_- Eu acredito... – Tornou a Corvinal com tranqüilidade, enquanto adiantava-se para abraçar Estelar, que recebeu de bom grado o afago da amiga._

_- Está tudo bem Estelar... – Sorriu Melanie, juntando-se ao abraço. – Nós vamos sair dessa, e quando isso acontecer, a gente te ajuda a provar que o Daniel não passa de um oportunista mal intencionado._

_- Nossa Mel, esse foi o xingamento mais educado que eu já ouvi! – Brincou Kayla._

_- Verdade... – Disse a filha do professor de DCAT, rindo em meio às lágrimas. – Só a Melanie mesmo para conseguir isso... Eu provavelmente xingaria o Daniel com um palavrão que nem teria coragem de falar na frente da minha mãe. – Concluiu, limpando com as mãos o rosto manchado pelo choro._

_- Hum, levando em conta a liberdade que a sua mãe te dá, e o quanto você consegue ser boca suja, eu não quero nem pensar no que você diria... – Comentou de forma divertida a Lufa-lufa._

_Então, as três jovens naquele quarto se deixaram levar pelo clima de descontração, entregando-se as gargalhadas, que de maneira muito agradável preencheram o lugar, dando ao trio, ao menos naquele momento, uma sensação de paz... Agora, bem mais tranqüila Estelar já era capaz de raciocinar com clareza, e talvez por isso, só tenha reparado nesse instante, a figura pálida do rosto de Sarah, parcialmente escondido pela porta entre aberta, observando-as com uma expressão nenhum pouco agradável. A Grifinória chegou a abrir a boca para dizer algo para a outra menina, mas assim que o fez, a filha do professor Malfoy se virou rapidamente e saiu. "Aposto como ela veio aqui para ver como eu estava e ficou chateada por nos ver rindo desse jeito" Pensou Estelar com convicção, conhecendo bem demais a Sonserina para saber que sim, ela estava certa. _

_- Ei, Estelar, o que foi? – Quis saber Kayla, em um misto de curiosidade e preocupação. – É que você ficou quieta de repente... – Explicou ela, assim que percebeu o olhar confuso da outra._

_- Ah, nada não... – Respondeu dando de ombros. - Eu só estava pensando em uma forma de me vingar do Pietro... – Completou a garota com seu jeito travesso, o que de fato não era mentira, afinal, de forma alguma ela permitiria que a grosseria do rapaz passasse em pune._

_Sim, ela com certeza pensaria em algo, mas não agora, afinal não existiam muitas opções quando não se tinha uma varinha, e sobre tudo quando haviam coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, por isso, com o passar dos dias, Estelar, se dedicou totalmente ao estudo das leis que regiam o mundo bruxo, esperando que assim tivesse uma base para se defender diante da corte. Logo, a rotina da garota se resumia aos estudos, e a tarefa ininterrupta de tentar alegrar as ouras, em um esforço de manter um clima no mínimo suportável durante as refeições naquele lugar, que ela já não suportava mais... E naquele dia especificamente, a porta cerrada de seu quarto, a incomodava mais do que em qualquer outro momento, enquanto se sentia de mãos atadas diante do acontecido com Melanie. "Estão brincando com a gente... Só pode ser! Deve existir alguém, em algum lugar, que está se divertindo à custa do nosso sofrimento. Eu não vejo outra explicação..." Pensava Estelar, enquanto caminhava dentro do quarto, nervosa e ansiosa, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma explicação para tufo o que vinha acontecendo, entretanto, por mais que pensasse, ela sempre estagnava em um mesmo ponto._

_- Se eu ao menos pudesse ouvir a profecia completa... – Suspirou ela, lamentando-se por não ter feito antes o feitiço que transcreveu as palavras da professora Trelawney, afinal, talvez assim conseguisse encontrar algum sentido, ou uma pista, que a sua memória falha daquele dia pudesse ter deixado passar..._

_Ainda caminhando em círculos, a menina tentava em vão ordenar os seus pensamentos, que insistiam em lhe encher a mente com projeções obscuras e dolorosas do seu futuro, que agora ela sentia ser tão incerto, às vésperas de seu depoimento._

_- Humpf... – Exasperou-se parando abruptadamente os seus passos. – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, ou vou acabar maluca! – Concluiu, olhando ao redor aflita por encontrar algo que pudesse distraí-la._

_Com movimentos rápidos, a Grifinória se lançou em uma busca desordenada através de seus pertences, revirando cada pedacinho daquele lugar, causando um verdadeiro caos, comparado a penas a bagunça do quarto da Lufa-lufa, onde era preciso um verdadeiro talento para se caminhar e não tropeçar em todas as coisas espalhadas pelo chão._

_- Ahá! – Gritou a menina. – Eu sabia, eu sabia que ainda tinha alguma coisa. – Continuou ela, tirando o próprio tronco de dentro do baú, onde estava debruçada, enquanto comemorava o seu achado._

_Com um misto de alegria e antecipação, Estelar correu até a porta, ficando na ponta dos pés para olhar pelo visor e conseguir enxergar do lado de fora, ansiosa por saber quem seria o auror que estaria de plantão._

_- Perfeito! – Sorriu, apertando firmemente em suas mãos o tão famoso produto das "Gemialidades Weasley´s"._

_Satisfeita, a garota se afastou da porta, esperando pelo horário de almoço, quando o feitiço que a mantinha trancada no quarto seria desfeito, e então finalmente, ela poderia ter um pouco de diversão bem ao estilo Estelar Lupin de ser, e ainda, ao mesmo tempo, garantir a sua vingança contra o auror Pietro, afinal, nada o enlouquecia mais do que bagunça generalizada... Então, após algum tempo, que para a menina mais pareceu uma eternidade, as portas foram destrancadas, e tão logo isso aconteceu, a Grifinória se lançou para o lado de fora, mirando o auror com a sua pontaria perfeita de artilheira, acertando-o diretamente no peito, onde explodiu a "Bomba fedorenta", que rapidamente espalhou pelo ambiente o seu cheiro nada agradável, forçando as outras garotas a abandonarem os seus quartos, quando o fedor as alcançou... E enquanto Pietro gritava furioso, e as outras reclamavam, Estelar mau se aquentava de pé, tendo o seu corpo sacudido por um acesso de gargalhadas, abafadas apenas pelo lençol que ela segurava junto ao rosto, protegendo o seu olfato lupino apurado._

_- Você não existe Estelar. – Cochichou Kayla de forma risonha junto à outra._

_- É, eu sei... – Suspirou ela ao se espreguiçar, relaxando o seu corpo ainda mais sobre a relva do jardim de Hogwarts, aproveitando o sol que batia sobre si._

_A filha do professor Lupin estava por demais satisfeita com o resultado de sua travessura, afinal, quem imaginaria que Jhones e Shaw as levariam para o jardim, enquanto os outros aurores faziam os feitiços necessários para se livrarem do mau cheiro. Entretanto, nada se comparava a sensação de recompensadora de ver as expressões calmas de Sarah e até mesmo de Melanie, enquanto ambas aproveitavam o ambiente aberto e arejado após quase três semanas de confinamento, o que já fazia valer a pena o castigo que com certeza receberia pela brincadeira. É, definitivamente, aquele era um jeito muito apropriado de se relaxar antes de um dia como o de amanhã, quando seria a sua vez de prestar depoimento junto ao Ministério da Magia..._

_Falando em depoimento, pensando agora que já tinha passado, enquanto curtia mais uma vez a solidão do próprio quarto, a garota não podia deixar de achar tudo meio decepcionante, afinal, depois de tanto tempo, ela podia jurar que a promotoria seria muito mais ofensiva, e por que não criativa, ao invés de ficar usando o fato dela ser um lobisomem como algum tipo de prova convincente. Ou talvez, as acusações e provas tenham sido sim agressivas, ela não saberia dizer, já que havia se mantido alheia aos seus sentimentos, mantendo a calma e o foco, colocando em prática apenas o conhecimento das leis que havia aprendido durante a sua maratona de estudos, tendo como única gafe, o fato de ter chamado o Senhor Weasley de "Vô Arthur" ao invés de "Senhor Ministro". De qualquer forma, isso já não importava mais, as palavras ditas por ela no tribunal não poderiam ser apagadas e ditas novamente, Estelar tinha ciência disso..._

_- Mas que coisa... – Suspirou a Grifinória, rolando mais uma vez na cama, focando a sua atenção ao que realmente havia chamado a sua atenção naquele dia._

_O estranho comportamento da secretária pessoal de Arthur Weasley, olhando-a com um sorriso debochado na face, por pouco não lhe passou despercebido, entretanto, mesmo em meio a tantos cheiros diferentes, a menina foi capaz de reconhecer o odor nauseabundo que emanava daquela mulher, fazendo-a retesar o corpo em desagrado e apreensão, já que aquele cheiro era comparado apenas ao que sentia emanar do professor Power._

* * *

Ainda perdida em suas próprias lembranças e indagações, Estelar nem percebeu quando a sineta que anunciava o fim do recesso tocou, permanecendo sentada onde estava com uma expressão de dúvida estampada em sua face.

- Estelar... - Chamou Andrew, encostando sua mão no ombro da menina, fazendo-a se sobressaltar de susto. - Foi mal. - Desculpou-se ele.

- O que foi? - Pigarreou a Grifinória, sentindo-se desconfortável por ser pega de surpresa.

- Ta na hora. - Respondeu o auror, sem fazer questão de esconder a preocupação que aquele momento trazia.

Suspirando de forma profunda, a garota se permitiu fechar os olhos por um segundo, em busca de tranqüilidade, para só então se levantar e seguir com as outras na direção da cúpula ministerial. "Tsc... Eu nem senti o tempo passar" Lamentou-se Estelar, sem conseguir conter a sensação de perda, afinal, talvez aquelas tivessem sido suas últimas horas de liberdade e ela sequer as aproveitara de um jeito descente...

À frente do grupo, o auror Pietro Willians mantinha-se sério, impecavelmente profissional, por mais que internamente as coisas não funcionassem exatamente assim. "As possibilidades são pequenas, mas ainda existe uma chance..." Torcia ele, e embora transparecesse indiferença, enquanto apenas executava o seu trabalho, a atenção do rapaz estava completamente voltada para aquelas quatro jovens, cada uma tão diferente da outra, mas ainda assim, unidas por uma mesma sina... Sina essa, que não parecia importar nem um pouco para Melanie, que de repente, tomada pela determinação, marchava logo atrás do auror, com a cabeça erguida, decidida em acabar o mais rápido possível com tudo aquilo. Em contra partida, a sonserina seguia em uma letargia quase dolorida, arrastando consigo todo o peso das correntes que a prendiam ao seu próprio sobrenome manchado pelo passado, a mantendo naquele cerco de culpa, fazendo das paredes que a cercavam no corredor, um túnel que a levava diretamente para o fim. Por isso Sarah voltou a sua atenção para o número exagerado de aurores que as cercavam, decidida a pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse um futuro sombrio e solitário, dentro de uma cela em Azkaban. "Isso é ridículo..." Pensou ela, assim que percebeu, perguntando-se o porquê de ter todos aqueles homens as escoltando, afinal, o que meninas como elas poderiam fazer agora? Então, sem que pudesse evitar, a filha do professor Malfoy, deixou que sua imaginação flutuasse quase se divertindo com a visão de um imenso lobo negro, uivando e mordendo, colocando para correr todos aqueles velhos que compunham o júri. Mas foi apenas "quase"... Afinal, a máscara da sonserina permanecia como se feita de gelo, imutável, até mesmo quando os seus pés cruzaram os batentes da porta, permitindo então, que toda a atmosfera sufocante gerada pela ansiedade dos presentes, recaísse sobre os seus ombros, engolindo-a juntamente com as demais, que também se deixaram levar pelo clima pesado do lugar. "Ta tudo bem Kayla, tudo bem..." Recitava mentalmente a corvinal para si mesma, ainda alimentando a esperança de que tudo acabaria bem, embora vez ou outra cometesse alguns deslizes... Então, sem que esperasse, a lembrança de um filme "trouxa" que assistira com seus pais, lhe invadiu a mente. "Certo, de acordo com o filme, os jurados que culpam, nunca conseguem olhar nos olhos dos acusados. Então eu só tenho que olhar para eles, para ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer..." Raciocinou Kayla, levantando a cabeça lentamente, postergando o momento, enquanto tomava coragem.

- Nós estamos ferradas... – Resmungou ela sem se conter, ao reparar que nenhum dos jurados a encarava.

- Relaxa Kayla. – Sorriu Estelar, segurando a mão da outra entre as suas, na tentativa de passar-lhe tranqüilidade, muito embora, sentisse a sua própria ruir, principalmente depois de seu olhar ter se cruzado com o do professor, e agora diretor de Hogwarts, Daniel Power. "Quanto maior for o seu pedestal, maior vai ser a queda... Idiota!" Pensou a menina, sonhando com o momento em que enfim poderia se vingar daquele homem...

- Todos de pé. – Solicitou o porta-voz, assim que as rés foram encaminhadas para os seus lugares. – A sessão está aberta, e presidindo-a, o excelentíssimo Ministro da Magia Senhor Arthur Weasley.

Rapidamente, o Senhor entrou na sala e se sentou, indicando com um gesto para que todos os presentes fizessem o mesmo, enquanto ele remexia em uma pequena pilha de pergaminhos, parecendo muito concentrado em não olhar para mais nada que não fosse aquilo que tinha em mãos, aumentando ainda mais o clima de apreensão que já havia no lugar.

- Ai gente... – Choramingou Kayla mais uma vez.

- Fica quieta. – Sibilou Sarah, realmente incomodada com o pânico que a corvinal não conseguia mais controlar.

- Senhoras e Senhores. – Chamou o ministro em um estranho tom de voz. – Hoje, após quase um mês inteiro, nós finalmente chegamos ao fim desses julgamentos, que de todas as formas possíveis abalaram com as estruturas da nossa comunidade. Entretanto, antes de continuarmos, eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. Dadas as últimas provas apresentadas aqui, neste tribunal, como Ministro da Magia, cuja obrigação para com os bruxos e bruxas deste país, me obriga a ser totalmente sincero, eu lhes digo que sim, a tal profecia mencionada existe, e já há alguns anos temos o conhecimento dela. Senhores, por favor... – Pediu ele, assim que um burburinho se formou. – É óbvio que por motivos de segurança, não será revelado o seu conteúdo, por isso, já previno que não importa o que façam essa informação não será passada adiante. – Disse, dirigindo-se aos repórteres eufóricos que acompanhavam o julgamento. – E embora nós saibamos que, nem toda a profecia feita chega a se realizar, é nosso dever, nos certificar e garantir a segurança acima de tudo. – Continuou, indicando a si mesmo e os aurores presentes, enquanto prestava atenção nas expressões alarmadas da maioria das pessoas. - A paz... – Suspirou o homem, disposto a cumprir o seu papel, apaziguando os ânimos. – Esse estado de despreocupação e alegria ao qual nós tanto valorizamos nada mais é do que uma simples e frágil película, ao qual se forçada, se rompe com facilidade, nos expondo as tão terríveis tempestades... Mas, como eu mesmo já presenciei, sempre existiram aqueles, que por mais terrível que seja o temporal, sempre irão se levantar e lutar. Por isso, Senhoras e Senhores, sejam quais forem os tempos que se aproximam, eu garanto que...

Sem prestar a mínima atenção nas palavras do ministro, Melanie remexeu-se na cadeira, incomodada com a demora do resultado, não que isso fizesse muita diferença para ela, afinal, presa ou não, os seus planos continuariam os mesmos... De qualquer forma, todo aquele papo de paz, cheio de falsas esperanças, a estavam irritando e somente por esse motivo, a lufa-lufa se permitiu levar por suas recordações, que a lançaram de volta para os piores dias da sua vida...

* * *

_Caminhando em silêncio pelo extenso corredor, Melanie já se sentia fraca, antecipando o momento em que finalmente chegaria a sua vez de se sentar diante do Ministro da Magia e seus conselheiros, para prestar seu depoimento. O que de acordo com a narrativa das demais, que já tinham passado por tal experiência, seria sem sombra de dúvidas, um dos momentos mais aterrorizantes de todo aquele pesadelo... Entretanto, quando a Lufa-lufa alcançou a cúpula ministerial e tomou seu lugar, a única coisa que a menina pode sentir foi tristeza, afinal, ela esperava encontrar o rosto de Gustavo entre as pessoas que estavam reunidas ali para assistir o julgamento, porém, por mais que ela se virasse em seu acento, procurando pelo rapaz, ele não estava presente. "O Gustavo me abandonou..." Pensou ela com amargura, sem prestar muita atenção ao sorriso amoroso que sua mãe lhe direcionava._

_- Senhorita Belford. – Chamou o Senhor Weasley._

_A voz de Arthur, por mais gentil que fosse, soou para Melanie como o urro de uma fera, que a trazia de forma dolorida para a realidade, arrancando-a do conto de fadas, que agora, enquanto tentava responder as perguntas que tão cruelmente lhe eram feitas, lhe pareciam pertencer à vida de outra pessoa, e não a dela..._

_

* * *

_Quando a garota voltou do ministério aquele dia, e ainda hoje, ela não sabia dizer ao certo se havia conseguido explicar as coisas como deveria, ou se tinha só piorado ainda mais a sua situação, aliais, para ela agora era impossível recordar uma palavra sequer que tinha dito em seu depoimento, afinal, tais lembranças não tinham mais o menor significado, pois o medo não mais a atingia, já que havia simplesmente parado de se importar com o seu futuro. Por isso, ela permitiu que as sombras a envolvessem, arrastando-a para as memórias que insistiam em não abandoná-la, repetindo-se em sua mente, como em um circulo interminável...

* * *

_Sentada à mesa junto com as outras, Melanie tomava o seu café da manhã, enquanto ria das piadas de Estelar, e das caretas de reprovação que Sarah sempre fazia para a Grifinória antes de pegar qualquer coisa para comer e voltar a para o próprio quarto. "Ainda bem que a Estelar está tão disposta a nos fazer rir, caso contrário, eu não..."_

_- Melanie. – Chamou Jhones, interrompendo o raciocínio da menina. – Venha comigo, por favor..._

_Sem que pudesse dizer por que, a Lufa-lufa sentiu o clima ao seu redor pesar de maneira sufocante, ao olhar para o rapaz, e enxergar nele, algo muito parecido com pena... "Mas o que está acontecendo? Porque ele está sendo tão educado?" Perguntou-se ela preocupada, enquanto se levantava e o seguia de volta ao próprio quarto._

_- O que foi? O que está... – Começou apressada, ansiosa por entender a angústia que aos poucos se implantava em seu coração._

_- Mantenha a calma. – Interrompeu o auror mais uma vez. – Sente-se..._

_- Não! Eu não vou me sentar. – Tornou a menina em tom alterado._

_- Tudo bem... – Suspirou ele. – Eu... Eu sinto muito ter que lhe dizer isso, mas você precisa saber. – Concluiu, preparando-se para agir de forma direta e impessoal, assim como haviam lhe ensinado em seu treinamento. - O seu pai, o Ministro trouxa, foi encontrado decapitado em seu escritório essa madrugada. _

_O Mundo de Melanie parou... _

_A garota de repente não era mais dona de seu próprio corpo, e por isso, para ela foi impossível deter que seus joelhos cedessem, levando-a de encontro ao chão, onde só não bateu porque Ryan a segurou, embora fosse incapaz de encará-la e se deparar de forma indiferente, com toda a dor expressada em seus olhos lagrimosos, que pareciam tão perdidos e incrédulos diante da notícia._

_- Olha, eu sei que deve ser difícil, mas você precisa ser forte... – Falou ele, enforcando-se para evitar o máximo que podia de contato físico enquanto a segurava. – A sua mãe vai precisar de você, e ainda tem o julgamento, então você não pode se..._

_- Cala a boca. – Ofegou, surpreendendo o outro._

_- O que?_

_- Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca... – Gritava ela repetidamente, cada vez mais alto, se negando a escutar qualquer tipo de conforto ou encorajamento._

_Com raiva, e diversos outros sentimentos, ela lutou para se desvencilhar dos braços do rapaz, que de fato não ofereceu muita resistência, logo se deixando guiar para o lado de fora do quarto, uma que realmente não sabia como agir naquele tipo de situação... Com toda a força que podia dispor, a Lufa-lufa bateu a porta do quarto, logo em seguida, jogando-se com um pulo sobre a cama, onde apertou o próprio rosto contra o travesseiro, abafando os seus gritos, que davam vazão a toda a dor que estava esmigalhando-a por dentro. _

_Melanie não saberia dizer durante quanto tempo permaneceu ali, com o seu corpo sendo sacudido pelo choro descontrolado, embora pudesse garantir que já seria o bastante, para que Kayla e as outras soubessem o que tinha acontecido, a julgar pelas insistentes batidas em sua porta. De qualquer forma, ela não queria ver ninguém, se reusava a fazer isso e ter que agradecer as palavras gentis que com certeza lhe diriam, quando na verdade, a única coisa que queria, era a morte daquele que tinha tirado dela, um dos seus maiores tesouros..._

_Algumas horas depois, um grupo de aurores foi buscá-la, para a acompanharem até o cemitério, onde um grande número de pessoas se reunia, para assistir o enterro do Ministro Belford, que após alguns discursos em sua memória, teve o seu caixão lacrado descido até a cova, aumentando ainda mais a sensação de desamparo da menina, que não contava com nenhum conhecido por perto, pois o delicado estado da saúde mental de sua mãe a tinha impedido de comparecer. "Como algo assim pode acontecer?" Questionava-se ela, satisfeita por poder se perder nas próprias indagações sem ser interrompida, afinal, os aurores ao seu redor, impediam que qualquer um se aproximasse. "O meu pai era uma boa pessoa, ele nunca fez nada de errado... Porque alguém o mataria assim? Porque tanta crueldade?"_

_- Foi um trágico acidente... – Lamentou-se alguém, chamando a atenção da menina._

_- O que você disse? – Quis saber ela, dirigindo-se ao grupo de pessoas que passava, sem se importar com a forma reprovadora que os aurores a olhavam._

_- Oh, eu disse que foi muito triste como o Senhor Belford partiu... – Choramingou a mulher. – Um homem como ele não merecia morrer em um acidente de carro daquele jeito. _

_- Acidente de carro... – Sussurrou Melanie confusa, encarando com incredulidade os homens do ministério que a cercavam. _

_- Nós achamos mais seguro abafar como realmente aconteceu, espero que entenda. – Explicou de maneira discreta um dos aurores._

_Sentindo-se ainda pior, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível, a Lufa-lufa se deixou levar de volta para Hogwarts, enquanto tentava desesperadamente compreender o que de fato estava acontecendo. "Por que o ministério bruxo interferiria assim? Por que estão mentindo para as pessoas? Por que, por que..." Eram mais algumas de suas muitas perguntas, que ela sabia, demorariam a terem as suas respostas..._

_Então, à medida que os dias iam passando, Melanie se distanciava cada vez mais das outras, entregando-se a um mundo sombrio e particular, onde sua mente insistia em vagar em meio à solidão da indiferença, uma vez que toda a sua vida tinha perdido o sentido._

* * *

"Mel..." Chamou alguém de forma incerta, com a sua voz nebulosa vinda de longe, mas que ainda assim chamou a atenção da Lufa-lufa, que mesmo recusando-se a sair de seu próprio mundo, onde a dor havia se tornado uma companheira constante, a garota se descobria maia próxima do presente, à medida que o som de outros murmúrios chegavam aos seus ouvidos, embora fosse incapaz de compreender ou identificar a quem pertenciam. "Não!" Protestou Melanie mentalmente, lutando para se manter longe, na tarefa de tentar substituir as últimas lembranças, por recordações felizes dos momentos passados com a sua família. "Não..." Repetiu ela, ao falhar miseravelmente em sua tentativa, afinal, mas nada havia restado a ela, somente o ódio...

- Melanie, você está tremendo. – Disse Kayla, ao fechar suas mãos ao redor do punho cerrado da Lufa-lufa, obrigando a menina a voltar definitivamente para o presente.

Aborrecida com a interferência da Corvinal, Melanie pensou por um momento em dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse expressar a sua contrariedade, no entanto, assim que olhou para a outra e reparou em toda a preocupação que estava evidente em seu rosto, ela desistiu. Não poderia ser rude com alguém que só estava querendo ajudar... Entretanto, ainda assim, a garota dos cabelos coloridos de outrora, brigou para puxar a sua mão e livrá-la das de Kayla, que continuou a segurá-la firmemente, enquanto exibia um bobo sorriso, muito satisfeita com sigo mesma, por conseguir manter aquele tipo de contato, com alguém que a muito se recusava em receber qualquer tipo de gesto de carinho e amizade.

- O júri chegou a um veredicto? – Perguntou o Ministro, interrompendo a pequena briga que se travava entre as duas meninas.

- Sim Senhor, nós chegamos. – Respondeu o presidente do júri.

- Muito bem então... – Suspirou Arthur. – Conforme o protocolo, os crimes supostamente cometidos por essas meninas serão julgados separadamente de acordo com cada incidente. – Explicou ele, dirigindo-se a platéia. – Portanto, seguiremos a ordem com que os fatos se apresentaram. – Pigarreou. – Em primeiro, o Ministério contra Sarah Malfoy, sob a acusação da morte da então diretora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. Qual é o veredicto? – Perguntou, indicando com um gesto, que a palavra agora pertencia ao porta-voz dos jurados.

- Após uma detalhada avaliação das provas, incluindo da varinha da Senhorita Malfoy, o júri chegou a um consenso... Nós a declaramos inocente das acusações! – Declarou o Senhor, em um tom sóbrio de voz.

A Sonserina com certeza não saberia dizer qual seria a sua expressão, mas podia garantir que por um momento o chão sob os seus pés lhe faltou, tamanha a sua surpresa, fazendo com que cambaleasse, e embora soubesse que não perderia o controle do próprio corpo, não se importou quando o braço de Estelar pousou em suas costas, escorando-a, enquanto ambas soltavam a respiração que sequer haviam reparado terem prendido. Sarah não disse nada, não emitiu um ruído sequer, e mesmo que tivesse, não faria a menor diferença, afinal, o falatório que se formou por aqueles que assistiam ao julgamento, teriam abafado qualquer som...

- Merlin... – Ofegou Draco, enquanto relaxava, parcialmente, os punhos cerrados, sem nem ao menos notar o sorriso de cumplicidade que Ninfadora lhe dedicava à distância, enquanto perguntava-se o quanto mais daquela pressão psicológica poderia suportar...

- Ela conseguiu! – Disse Ted aliviado, desviando a atenção de sua mãe para si, que em resposta, apertou sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que ambos se permitiam sorrir, alegres pelo resultado.

- Atenção Senhoras e Senhores! – Alertou o porta-voz, esforçando-se para sobrepor a sua voz, acima do falatório que se formara. – Atenção! – Bradou ele, finalmente conseguindo o que queria. – A vontade Senhor Ministro.

- Obrigado... – Suspirou mais uma vez o senhor. – No caso do julgamento, o Ministério contra Melanie Belford, Kayla Drummond, Estelar Lupin e Sarah Malfoy, todas sob a acusação da morte da aluna da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Sophie Malfatine, senhores jurados, qual é o veredicto? – Perguntou Arthur em um tom seco, ansioso por acabar logo com tudo aquilo.

- Diante de todas as provas e depoimentos apresentados, o júri declara as rés mencionadas, inocentes das acusações. Entre...

Após as palavras "inocentes das acusações" terem sido ditas, mais nada do que o jurado chefe falava poderia ser ouvido, afinal, os gritos de comemoração, principalmente por parte dos Lupin´s e amigos, acompanhados pelo alvoroço da imprensa, foi mais do que suficiente para interromper seja lá o que for que o homem pretendia dizer. E muito embora tal resultado fosse ainda mais importante para as quatro garotas, todas elas, até mesmo Kayla, foram incapazes de esboçar qualquer tipo de reação, tamanho o espanto que cada uma sentia diante daquele veredicto... Com grande satisfação, Hermione entregou-se a entusiasmada festividade, sem se importar com o protocolo que a situação exigia, ou com as lágrimas que discretamente desciam por sua face, turvando sua visão. Entretanto, mesmo perdida em meio ao momento, a mulher foi capaz de raciocinar e voltar a sua atenção para Malfoy, ansiosa por saber que tipo de expressão encontraria em seu rosto, porém, nada que ela pensasse a poderia preparar para aquilo, porque convenhamos, gratidão não era o tipo de sentimento que alguém como Draco Malfoy costumava demonstrar. E mesmo que a troca de olhares entre ambas, não tenha durado mais do que alguns poucos segundos, já que o professor de poções logo voltou a direcionar a sua atenção para a filha, Hermione não pode evitar o largo sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu coração alcançava um ritmo acelerado... "Mas que droga Hermione, se controla!" Pensou ela de maneira reprovadora, enquanto perguntava-se o que estava acontecendo, afinal, aquele era apenas o Malfoy, nada além, portanto, não... De repente, os pensamentos da mulher, assim como o burburinho geral, foram interrompidos pelo som que retumbou pela sala.

- Silencio! – Disse o Ministro, fazendo uso do feitiço "SONORUS". – Vamos manter a ordem no tribunal. – Completou de forma enérgica. – Continue.

- Pois bem, como eu ia dizendo... – Manifestou-se o porta-voz do júri, tão logo assim que o ministro solicitou, embora não demonstrasse insatisfação por ter sido interrompido. – O júri considerou as rés inocentes, mas ainda assim, decidimos aplicar a elas, o que eu gosto de chamar de medidas preventivas... O nosso objetivo com isso é não só proteger os alunos de Hogwarts, mas também evitar qualquer tipo de incidente no futuro, visando para as crianças da nossa sociedade a segurança e educação de qualidade. – Sorriu ele. – Portanto, o júri sugere que as alunas Melanie Belford, Kayla Drummond, Estelar Lupin e Sarah Malfoy, continuem em um ambiente separado no castelo, sendo acompanhadas de perto por um seleto grupo de aurores, que deverão mantê-las dentro das normas do lugar, mas que principalmente, as mantenham protegidas até que o ministério possa averiguar o que de fato significa a profecia aqui mencionada. O Júri sugeri também, que seja implantada na escola de magia e bruxaria, a presença de um psicólogo e pedagogo, que será indicado pelo ministério, com o objetivo de ajudar e orientar da melhor forma possível os jovens alunos que possam apresentar algum tipo de dificuldade em sua vida acadêmica. Deixando claro, que essas meninas aqui reunidas, estariam impostas a comparecerem em tais aulas, que deverão ser realizadas em horários particulares, de acordo com a necessidade de cada uma. Isso é tudo Senhor Ministro. – Pontuou o homem em tom ameno, satisfeito por poder cumprir o seu papel.

- Todas as sugestões são totalmente plausíveis, portanto, aceitas. – Declarou Arthur. – Por isso, nada mais havendo a tratar, eu declaro encerrado o caso. – Concluiu ele feliz por finalmente poder bater o martelo.

Quando o som característico das duas batidas que indicavam o fim do julgamento, chegou ao ouvido das meninas, este funcionou como um despertador, que por fim as tirou do torpor que haviam entrado.

- Ai gente... – Foi a única coisa que Kayla conseguiu dizer, antes de suas mãos cobrirem a própria boca, que esboçava um grande sorriso.

Ao mesmo tempo, Melanie se deixava cair sentada de volta a cadeira, perdida em meio aos seus sentimentos, alheia a ruidosa gargalhada que Estelar deixou escapar, enquanto abraçava a Corvinal, que agora se desmanchava em lágrimas.

- Está tudo bem Kayla, tudo bem... – Disse a filha do professor de DCAT, embalando a outra em seus braços.

- É que eu... – Fungou a morena. – Eu não consigo acreditar. Foi tudo tão, tão doido que eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar.

- Mas nós conseguimos. – Sorriu Estelar. – E é isso que importa!

Decidida, a Grifinória se desvencilhou de Kayla, esticando os seus braços até Melanie, levantando-a da cadeira, logo em seguida puxando Sarah também, que ainda continuava parada no mesmo lugar como uma estátua, mas que ainda assim não ofereceu resistência alguma, quando Estelar juntou as quatro em um abraço, afinal, a Sonserina sabia, precisava daquilo...

- Nós conseguimos! – Comemorou a garota mais uma vez. – É! Ninguém pode com a gente. – Brincou.

A visão daquelas quatro juntas e abraçadas, compartilhando um momento único, seria capaz de emocionar qualquer um, e por isso, o Ministro Weasley não se importou, quando as pessoas que assistiam ao julgamento, quebraram o protocolo e invadiram o pátio, cumprimentando e abraçando as rés, agora inocentadas... Em meio tantos abraços e outros gestos entusiásticos de solidariedade, Kayla e as outras se perderam naquele mar de pessoas, em sua grande maioria desconhecidas, o que levou a Sonserina a se perguntar desde quando elas haviam passado de assassinas cruéis e desalmadas, para jovens inocentes vítimas, enquanto se via cada vez mais afastada dos braços reconfortantes de seu pai, que seguia em frente, recebendo de bom grado os cumprimentos que lhe eram dirigidos, sem fazer a mínima questão de esconder o sorriso de satisfação, comprovando o quanto situações adversas poderiam sim, unir as mais diferentes pessoas.

- Mas que coisa... – Resmungou a filha do professor de poções, com uma careta em sua face, deixando evidente a sua insatisfação, e até certo ponto, ciúmes.

- Sarah... – Chamou alguém, fazendo o corpo da menina se retesar em ansiedade, afinal, ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

E antes mesmo que a Sonserina pudesse se virar por completo, os braços fortes de Ted a envolveram, levantando-a do chão, em um abraço calmo e repleto de carinho.

- Eu disse a você que estaria aqui para abraçá-la quando tudo terminasse, não disse? – Sussurrou ele.

- É, você disse. – Respondeu Sarah com um discreto sorriso, apertando-se o máximo que podia junto ao rapaz, feliz por enfim poder tocá-lo depois de tanto tempo.

E embora eles tenham permanecido um bom tempo abraçados, Sarah não pode deixar de sentir raiva, quando Estelar pulou nas costas do irmão, interrompendo o momento do casal, obrigando-os a se separarem.

- Caso vocês tenham esquecido, isso ainda é um segredo, então peguem leve... – Sorriu a Grifinória. – Agora vai Ted, abraça lá as outras duas, e finge que não existe nada de pessoal nisso tudo, assim quem sabe, vocês não conseguem manter as coisas como eram antes. – Concluiu ela com uma significativa piscadela.

Sem contestar, o ex-grifinório se afastou, perguntando-se desde quando sua irmã havia se tornado tão esperta em situações como essa, afinal, ela tinha razão, e se ele realmente queria o seu trabalho como auror de volta deveria seguir o seu conselho, muito embora, Ted estivesse pensando, pela primeira vez, em fazer uso da regalia de ter seu avô de consideração como Ministro da magia.

- Olha lá Sarah. – Falou Estelar, cutucando a outra nas costelas com o seu cotovelo, indicando com um meneio de cabeça, a inusitada cena que acontecia não muito longe delas...

Com um educado e formal aperto de mão, Lupin e Malfoy se cumprimentaram. Ambos não deixando que seus rostos expressassem mais nada além do que o necessário. Entretanto, quando Draco estendeu a sua mão para Ninfadora, esta ignorou por completo qualquer tipo de rixa antiga entre famílias, abraçando-o com intensidade, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo do professor, como se ele não passasse de um garoto, o que o surpreendeu e é claro, o irritou profundamente, o que ficou óbvio em sua face, que direcionava a mulher um olhar gélido repleto de reprovação, ao mesmo tempo em que Estelar e até mesmo Sarah, riam de maneira debochada da estranha situação...

De acordo com a recomendação de sua irmã caçula, Ted seguiu adiante e também cumprimentou e abraçou a entusiasmada Kayla e Melanie, embora a segunda não se mostrasse muito receptiva a qualquer tipo de demonstração de felicidade, o que na realidade era perfeitamente compreensível, por isso, ninguém estranhou quando a Lufa-lufa simplesmente se afastou, voltando a sentar... Com uma fisionomia nem um pouco convidativa, Melanie manteve-se em seu lugar, satisfeita por mais ninguém lhe incomodar, enquanto remoia de forma dolorida e preocupada, o atual estado de saúde de sua mãe, ainda internada no Sant Mung´s em choque, dias após receber em casa a cabeça do próprio marido dentro de uma caixa, como em um malévolo e bizarro presente. "Seja quem quer que tenha feito isso vai pagar..." Pensou a menina, incapaz de sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse raiva e desejo de vingança.

- A verdadeira tempestade sequer começou... – Suspirou Melanie, dando-se conta de que ela e as outras, tinham tido seus destinos traçados de maneira cruel por uma profecia...

(Continua...)

**

* * *

**

**N/A (Ariene): **Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora na publicação... Dessa vez nós realmente nos atrasamos, então foi mal, nos desculpem! Espero que se sintam recompensados pelo tamanho desse capítulo, que com certeza é o maior que já fizemos (Minha tendinite que o diga...). Enfim, é isso galera... Fico na torcida de que tenham gostado, e que continuem a acompanhar as aventuras dessa turma(^^).

**N/A(Bárbara):** Pois é... Capítulo grande, para condizer com as fortes emoções... Elas se livraram... Que bom não acham? Bom pessoal, nós agora estamos na contagem regressiva para o fim dessa fase... O próximo capítulo é o final... É muito bom ter essa sensação de dever cumprido, mas também é ruim, porque dá um vazio... (Eu devo confessar que por isso demorei a escrever minhas partes... Para fazer durar mais...).

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**H.R.S:** Sim, sim... Eu concordo com você, quando diz que a Sarah e a Estelar se completam. Elas realmente são ótimas e ficam ainda melhores juntas. Mas é bom lembrar, que Melanie e Kayla também completam esse circulo (rs). E olha só, mais uma opinião em comum, também adoramos os vilões! Eles sempre são muito mais atraentes (Nos dois sentidos) do que os mocinhos. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado das lembranças da Sarah e da Estelar...

**Jorge:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior (^^) Espero que tenhamos agradado com esse também... Sobre as suas dúvidas, bom, eu acho que você conseguiu resolver algumas delas com o que foi contado acima. Agora já o caso do Gustavo, pode acrescentar ele a sua lista de mistérios! Mas não se preocupe, logo, logo você vai saber o que aconteceu com ele...

**Jane Potter:** Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos seus elogios... Ficamos felizes que mais alguém compartilhe da nossa visão a respeito desse Shipper. Valeu mesmo!

**Kyo_GP:** Sinal do destino! Hahahahaha... Muito bom! E poxa vida Kyo, ficamos muito felizes por sermos capazes de despertar em você esse interesse sobre Harry Potter. De verdade, obrigada pelos elogios.

**Ritta Malfoy:** Olá para você também (^^). Que bom que está gostando da nossa fic! Saiba que são comentário como os seus, que nos motiva a continuar, portanto, prometemos que a história que contamos terá início, meio e fim. Agora sobre o Ted e a Sarah, bom, aí já não podemos prometer nada. Mas nós também amamos esse casal, o que já é um grande ponto a favor dos dois...

**Carol:** Desculpe pela demora... Eu sei que dessa vez realmente demoramos bastante, mas por favor, não arranque os fios do seu cabelo! Aí está o capítulo, espero que tenha tido o final que você gostaria...

**Linny23:** Obrigada pelos elogios, ficamos felizes por conseguir agradar tantas pessoas... Espero que continuemos a alcançar as suas expectativas.

**Obrigada a todos por acompanhar a nossa fic! **

**Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Creed – My Own Prision**

_A Corte está em sessão, um veredicto será dado  
Nenhuma Apelação no Tribunal hoje  
Apenas o meu próprio pecado  
As Paredes são frias e pálidas  
A Gaiola feita de ferro  
Gritos enchem a sala  
Sozinho eu caio e me ajoelho  
Silencia agora o som...  
Minha respiração, é único movimento ao redor  
Demônios Desordenando a minha volta  
Meu rosto sem nenhuma emoção  
Acorrentado pela minha sentença  
Não esperando nenhum retorno,  
Aqui não tem penitencia  
Minha Pele começa a queimar..._

Gritos enchem a sala

(Refrão)  
Então, eu ergo minha cabeça mais alto  
Escondendo o ódio que queima por dentro  
Que alimenta o próprio orgulho...  
Todos os cativos...  
Fora do Sol  
Um Sol que só ilumina alguns  
Nós os oprimidos estamos todos em um.

Eu ouço um trovão na distancia  
Vi uma visão de uma cruz  
Eu senti a dor que foi dada  
Naquele triste dia de perda  
Um leão ruge na escuridão  
Só Ele tem a chave...  
Uma luz para me livrar do fardo  
e me conceder vida eternamente...

Deveria ter sido morto  
Numa manhã de Domingo  
Batendo minha cabeça  
Sem tempo para Lamentações..  
Não temos tempo...

Deveria ter sido morto  
Numa Manhã de Domingo  
Batendo minha cabeça  
Sem tempo para Lamentações..  
Não temos tempo...

(Refrão)

Eu clamei a Deus  
esperando somente Sua decisão (2 vezes)  
Gabriel levantou-se e confirmou...  
Eu criei minha própria prisão.


	29. Capítulo 28 Jump

**Capítulo 28 - Jump**

_"Você está pronto para pular?  
Esteja pronto para pular  
Jamais olhe para trás, baby  
Sim, estou pronta para pular  
Apenas pegue em minhas mãos  
Esteja pronto para ...você está pronto?"_

No céu, erguendo-se pela primeira vez, iniciando o seu ciclo, a lua minguante que se mostrava com perfeição, tal qual em uma pintura, que naquele momento, encaixava-se com exatidão aos acontecimentos, indicando não só o fim de uma fase, mas que também trazia consigo, a promessa de um futuro, que agora que podia enfim saborear a liberdade total, Kayla sabia, ser promissor...

- É uma pena que as outras não tenham vindo... – Suspirou a menina, enquanto apreciava o luar, ao caminhar com tranqüilidade por mais um dos corredores de Hogwarts, dirigindo-se a sala comum.

Com tristeza, a corvinal lamentou não poder contar com a companhia das outras ao voltar aquele lugar para pegar as suas coisas, pois depois de tanto tempo compartilhando tal espaço, lhe parecia errado entrar ali sozinha. Entretanto, ela nada podia fazer, afinal, nem bem o julgamento terminara, e Draco e Lupin já arrastavam a suas respectivas filhas, levando-as embora, enquanto Melanie era escoltada por uma dupla de aurores até o hospital bruxo Sant Mung´s, onde a sua mãe permanecia internada em estado de choque, após a morte trágica do marido. "Coitadinha da Mel..." Choramingou ela em pensamento, ao mesmo tempo em que passava distraída, pelos batentes da porta aberta pelo auror que a acompanhava.

- Ai, minha nossa! – Sobressaltou-se a garota, se assustando ao esbarrar na figura diminuta à sua frente, derrubando-a. – Puxa, me desculpe... Você está bem? – Quis saber ela preocupada, dirigindo-se ao elfo doméstico, lembrando-se com apreço, das inúmeras vezes que ela e as outras, visitaram a cozinha do colégio á noite, durante o período letivo, onde foram sempre muito bem tratadas.

Abaixando-se com presteza, Kayla se apressou em ajudar o elfo a catar os muitos livros espalhados pelo chão, mas logo assim que estendeu a sua mão para pegar o primeiro, arrependeu-se, afinal, a expressão da criatura, olhando-a de forma depreciativa, não lhe pareceu nenhum pouco convidativa.

- Não toque nas coisas da Senhorita Malfoy! – Disse o elfo com a sua voz desafinada, enquanto juntava da forma mais rápida possível, a pilha de livros.

"Ah, então esse é um dos elfos domésticos da Sarah." Pensou. – Está tudo bem, você pode me deixar te ajudar, eu não conto pra Sarah. – Insistiu ela com uma piscadela, sabendo muito bem a maneira como esses seres costumavam se comportar.

- Já disse para não tocar em nada sangue-ruim! – Gritou em resposta, o pequeno animal mal humorado.

- Ai nem, que termo mais fora de moda. – Sorriu Kayla, acertando um tapinha de descontração no ombro do elfo, realmente nenhum pouco ofendida com o xingamento.

Com uma careta de reprovação o elfo terminou de pegar os últimos pertences de Sarah, aparatando em seguida, enquanto ainda resmungava palavras ininteligíveis, mas que ainda assim, a Corvinal sabia, serem ofensas dirigidas a ela.

- Que bicho doido... – Sussurrou a menina dando de ombros, sem se importar com aquele tipo de preconceito, afinal, já fazia muito tempo que ela havia aprendido a dar valor ao que realmente importava...

Com um pulo, Kayla se levantou do chão, antecipando o momento em que finalmente se reuniria a sua família. "Nossa , como eu estou com saudades..." Pensou, ansiosa por reencontrar seus pais, ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia a seu quarto, onde apressada, guardou as suas coisas no malão, embora não entendesse o sentido de levar tudo aquilo de volta para casa, quando em uma semana teriam de regressar ao colégio para o início das aulas do sexto ano. "Uma semana... Humpf, o que se pode fazer em uma semana de férias?" Bufou insatisfeita, ou quase, afinal, ficava feliz por saber que logo voltaria para aquele lugar que havia aprendido a gostar, pois fora ali, apesar de tudo, onde havia conseguido amizades verdadeiras...

Passar os dias, mesmo que poucos, ao lado de seu pai e sua mãe, que junto com ela formavam a pequena e humilde família Drummond, eram para a Corvinal um dos seus momentos mais preciosos, quer estivessem passeando, conversando, ou simplesmente um ao lado do outro, o que com certeza, depois de tanto tempo afastada, fazia valer a pena voltar a ser a "menina esquisita" da rua onde morava, afinal, ter os seus poderes bruxos despertados prematuramente, nunca fizeram dela a mais popular entre as outras crianças, pelo contrário... De qualquer forma, Kayla nunca reclamou, apesar de se sentir sozinha durante muito tempo, antes de finalmente conhecer outras pessoas como ela, quando iniciou as suas aulas em Hogwarts.

- Kayla. – Chamou a voz feminina, ao entrar em seu quarto. - O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou com curiosidade, ao reparar que a filha estava debruçada sobre um caderno.

- Mãe, não olha! – Protestou ela. – É o meu diário... Você não pode ver.

- Ora, deixa e ser boba, você nunca teve segredos comigo. – Tornou a mulher com tranqüilidade.

- Eu sei, mas é que é assim que um diário tem que ser, secreto, mesmo que eu já tenha te contado o que escrevo aqui. – Explicou, torcendo o nariz de forma engraçada, fazendo sua mãe rir.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Então, você não vai sair um pouco, aproveitar o sol? Ficar só dentro de casa não é muito saudável.

- Ah mãe, eu não tenho porque sair... Além do mais eu prefiro ficar na companhia de você e do papai. – Falou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava da cama, para guardar o diário em uma das gavetas da cômoda.

- Ei, meu bem, o que é isso? – Quis saber a senhora Drummond, ao pegar do chão, o pequeno recorte que caíra de dentro do diário da filha.

- Ah, essa é uma foto do dia em que nos livramos de Azkaban. – Disse a menina, admirando a imagem retratada na foto.

- Sabe de uma coisa... Eu acho tão estranho esse lance de bruxaria, fotos se mexendo, e mais todas aquelas loucuras.

- Você se acostuma... – Sorriu.

- Eu duvido, mas se isso te deixa feliz... – Tornou com doçura.

- Hum... Acabei de reparar em uma coisa. – Comentou Kayla, com uma careta. – Essa é a única foto que existe de mim com as minhas amigas. E olha que essa eu tirei do Profeta Diário. – Completou com indignação, como se aquilo se tratasse de um grave crime. – Ô mãe! – Chamou ela, de repente eufórica. – Eu posso comprar uma máquina fotográfica?

- Eu sinto muito Kayla, mas não estamos em condições de fazer esse tipo de extravagância... – Respondeu, sentindo-se péssima por notar a animação da filha se esvair de forma tão rápida, sem poder fazer nada a respeito.

- Tá tudo bem... Depois eu peço para uma das meninas tirar algumas fotos. – Deu de ombros, afinal, sabia que não podiam abusar nos gastos, já que em breve, teriam que fazer as compras do seu material escolar, que assim como nos outros anos, não seriam nada baratos, considerando o seu padrão de vida. – Além do mais, eu duvido que uma máquina trouxa normal funcione dentro do colégio com todos aqueles feitiços. – Concluiu de forma prática e compreensiva.

- E aí meninas! – Cumprimentou o homem, adentrando o lugar sem cerimônias. – Qual é a fofoca da vez? – Brincou.

- Oi pai... – Saudou a menina, feliz por ele ter chegado justamente naquele momento, a livrando da difícil tarefa de esconder a decepção de sua mãe.

- Então, minha filha, você está realmente decidida a passar os seus poucos dias de férias trancada dentro e casa!

- Era exatamente isso que eu estava dizendo pra ela... – Concordou a esposa.

Remexendo-se incomodada, Kayla olhou para baixo, desviando o olhar, mesmo sabendo que ainda assim, os seus pais seriam capazes de entenderem o seu desconforto com a situação, afinal, eles a conheciam bem o suficiente para saberem os seus motivos de preferir permanecer em casa.

- Aqui. – Falou o seu pai, pegando em sua mão e depositando nela algum dinheiro. – Você é jovem e precisa da companhia de pessoas da sua idade, não só de dois adultos chatos e cheios de manias como nós.

- Mas pai...

- Está tudo bem, eu fiz uns extras. – Piscou. – E você merece... Agora vai, vai se divertir um pouco. – Ordenou e não pediu.

Sem outra opção, a garota logo se arrumou com o seu costumeiro visual hippie e saiu, decidida a caminhar até o shopping que ficava a mais de dez quadras de onde morava, pois sabia que quanto mais tempo permanecesse fora de casa, mais daria a seus pais, a idéia de ter se divertido. E embora Kayla não gostasse da idéia de passear sozinha, ela nem cogitou a idéia de chamar qualquer um de seus vizinhos, já que eles nunca a aceitaram por ser diferente, e com certeza não seria agora que iriam mudar de idéia. "Se eu ao menos tivesse o telefone da Mel..." Lamentou-se em pensamento, ao parar no meio fio da calçada, esperando que o sinal fechasse para que pudesse atravessar.

Foi então, quando um luxuoso carro parou diante do semáforo fechado, que a atenção da Corvinal voltou de seu mundo de suposições para a realidade, e mesmo estando ciente de tudo ao seu redor naquele momento, Kayla não foi capaz de acreditar de imediato que dentro do tal carro, no banco de trás, estava sentada aquela em quem havia pensado a poucos instantes...

- Mel! – Chamou ela de forma eufórica, descendo da calçada e indo até o veículo parado.

Com um sobressalto, Melanie olhou incrédula para figura sorridente que dava tapinhas em sua janela, ao mesmo tempo em que falava sem parar, embora o som de sua voz não passasse pelos grossos vidros blindados.

- Está tudo bem, ela é uma amiga! – Disse a Lufa-lufa, apressando-se em explicar, ao perceber que os homens nos bancos da frente, motorista e carona, dirigiam suas mãos apressadas a cintura, onde ela sabia, estarem guardadas as suas armas. – Kayla! - Chamou, logo assim que abriu a porta do carro. - Você por acaso ficou maluca, eles podiam ter te dado um ti...

- Ai nem, eu estou tão feliz de ter encontrar. – Comemorou a Corvinal, pulando no pescoço da outra, abraçando-a com entusiasmo.

E por mais que ambas estivessem no meio da rua, parando o transito, com os ansiosos motoristas buzinando ininterruptos logo atrás, ainda assim, elas conseguiram apreciar o reencontro, principalmente Melanie, que por fim se deixou acalentar, dias após a morte de seu pai.

- Senhorita... – Chamou um dos homens que estavam dentro do carro, interrompendo as duas. – Não é aconselhável ficar aqui pa...

- Vem Kayla, entra. – Cortou a garota, puxando a outra para dentro do veículo.

- Puxa, eu não acredito que te encontrei por aqui!. – Voltou a comemorar Kayla, tão logo assim o carro arrancou. – Pensei que você morava na Londres bruxa... O que tá fazendo por esses lados? – Continuou aos sussurros.

- Não... – Respondeu um tanto quanto aérea, embora também mantivesse o tom baixo de voz. – A minha mãe decidiu morar na Londres trouxa por causa do meu pai. Ela achava que ele não iria se adaptar aos costumes bruxos, sabe como é! – Deu de ombros.

- É, dá para fazer uma idéia... Então, como você está? E a sua mãe? – Perguntou com preocupação.

- Melhor. – Murmurou.

- Escuta nem, quem são esses dois grandões de lá da frente? São aurores? – Quis saber, feliz por ter algo para que mudasse de assunto.

- Não, eles não são aurores. – Respondeu Mel. – São só os seguranças que o meu tutor contratou – Completou com uma careta de reprovação.

- Tutor! – Estranhou a outra.

- É... – Suspirou. – Ele é um parente distante do meu pai, que eu nunca tinha visto antes, mas como era o único, a justiça o designou como meu tutor até a minha mãe sair do hospital.

- Nossa, isso deve ser estranho... – Comentou a garota.

- Nem me fala... Odeio ficar naquela casa grande sem a minha família de verdade.

- Ah, eu tive uma idéia! – Exaltou-se a Corvinal. – Você podia ir lá para minha casa. – Sorriu. – É meio pequena e tal, mas você vai gostar, tenho certeza. E os meus pais são engraçados, aposto que eles conseguem te fazer sorrir de novo. – Completou com inocência.

Comovida com a tentativa da outra, Melanie não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco melhor, ao constatar o quão valorosa era aquela amizade que mantinham. - É uma ótima idéia. – Concluiu, forçando um sorriso de concordância, enquanto lutava para não chorar.

Logo, de forma muito rápida, as meninas chegaram à casa dos Belford, onde Kayla não fez a menor questão de esconder o seu espanto diante da tão bonita mansão. "Caramba Mel, eu não sabia que você era tão rica..." Comentou admirada, deixando a outra sem graça, ao mesmo tempo em que entravam na sala onde estava o tal tutor de Melanie. E embora parecesse improvável, considerando o esquema de segurança que cercava a Lufa-lufa, não foi tão difícil assim convencer o senhor a permitir que a garota passasse suas férias junto da amiga, afinal, todas as duas sabiam ser extremamente convincentes quando necessário, principalmente depois que puderam contar com o entusiástico apoio do Senhor e da Senhora Drummond, que assim que receberam a ligação da filha, aceitaram de pronto a idéia, felizes por enfim poderem conhecer uma das meninas de quem Kayla tanto falara desde que havia voltado para casa.

A despeito do quão humilde Kayla considerava sua casa, embora não se envergonhasse disso, quando chegou ali, a Lufa-lufa não pode sentir outra coisa se não conforto, já que o clima familiar daquele lugar, muito a fazia se lembrar dos dias em que a sua própria família ainda era completa e feliz...

- Ô Mel, eu to falando com você! – Chamou a Corvinal, finalmente conseguindo a atenção da outra, que até então estava um tanto quanto distraída, enquanto ambas se sentavam à mesa da cozinha, para tomarem café. – Aqui, lê e me diz o que acha. – Disse, entregando a ela um pergaminho.

- O que é isso?

- É uma carta para a Estelar e outra para a Sarah. – Sorriu em resposta.

- Hum, Kayla, essas cartas não vão chegar nas casas elas, antes de cinco dias... – Ponderou.

- Tsc, droga... – Resmungou. – Seria tão mais fácil se elas tivessem um celular.

- Eu duvido que elas sequer saibam o que é isso. – Garantiu, divertindo-se com a idéia.

- Ah, não importa, eu vou mandar as cartas assim mesmo. – Deu de ombros. - A gente faz isso depois de visitar a sua mãe, aí, mais tarde, nós vamos na casa do Gustavo.

- O que! – Surpreendeu-se Melanie. – De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Ué nem, você tem o endereço dele, não tem! Então é simples... – Falou após receber a confirmação da outra. - Se o Gustavo não te procura, nós vamos até ele. – Concluiu de forma óbvia. – Era por isso também que eu estava querendo falar com as outras, por que assim, quando a gente chegasse lá, a Estelar poderia dar umas porradas nele, por ficar tanto tempo sem te dar uma notíciazinha...

- Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia... – Comentou, fazendo uma careta.

- Claro que é! Você precisa saber o que aconteceu, assim a gente vai lá, descobre logo, e acaba com esse sofrimento todo de uma vez. – Pontuou a morena com convicção, não deixando espaço para que a Lufa-lufa protestasse.

Então, de acordo com os planos de Kayla, as duas visitaram a mãe de Melanie no hospital, onde tiveram a notícia do estado cada vez melhor da mulher, que agora, de acordo com a perspectiva média, teria alta em breve, assim que parasse de depender dos calmantes para manter o controle... E após enviarem as cartas pelo correio, ambas se dirigiram ao bairro onde o rapaz morava, gastando um pouco mais de tempo do que o necessário, depois de se perderem, até que por fim, chegaram ao endereço, onde ficaram chocadas diante da casa lacrada, deixando evidente a sua condição de abandono.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Sussurrou a menina. – O Gustavo me enganou, me enganou... – Repetia ela, já incapaz de conter a sua decepção.

- Muita calma nem, tem alguma coisa errada nisso tudo. – Ponderou a outra. – Olha, a casa era bem cuidada, dá pra reparar isso pela pintura da fachada, e a grama nem tá tão grande assim... Isso deve ter alguma explicação.

- Ele era perfeito demais, eu deveria ter percebido isso... Alguém como ele não existe, e eu não...

- Ei você! – Gritou Kayla, interrompendo as divagações da amiga e chamando a atenção de uma garotinha que passava por perto. – Você sabe me dizer o que aconteceu com o rapaz bonito que morava nessa casa? O nome dele era Gustavo.

- Ele se mudou com a família, foi embora... – Tornou a menina com a sua voz infantil cheia de tristeza. – E pensar que eu gostava tanto de ouvir ele tocar violão... – Lamentou, retirando-se.

Sem saber ao certo o que dizer, a Corvinal remexia em sua mente, em busca de algo que pudesse ajudar a outra, mas antes que encontrasse qualquer coisa útil, Melanie se adiantou, e desferiu um chute no portão da casa, fazendo-o estremecer, tamanha a sua raiva.

- Idiota! – Berrou ela.

- Mel...

- Não diz nada Kayla! Vem, vamos beber.

- O que? Mas isso não... – Suspirou. - Nós não podemos beber, somos menores de idade lembra! – Protestou, enquanto era arrastada pela lufa-lufa.

- É só encontrarmos um lugar que não ligue para a nossa idade. - Respondeu decidida, seguindo em frente de cabeça erguida, sem olhar para trás nenhuma única vez.

Encontrar um lugar que venderia bebida para duas jovens nem foi tão complicado assim, o difícil mesmo, foi chegar em casa bêbadas, e terem que suportar o dia seguinte, quando o porre marcava presença com todos os seus incômodos sintomas, fazendo-as se sentirem péssimas... Entretanto, o que mais incomodava, era o esporro ininterrupto da Senhora Drummond que não dava descanso nem mesmo quando as garotas estavam vomitando.

- Obrigada por não me deixar passar por essa sozinha Kayla. – Resmungou Melanie, enquanto ainda sentiam os efeitos da aventura do dia anterior, cada uma jogada em um canto diferente o quarto.

- Que isso nem, amigos são para essas coisas... – Sorriu.

* * *

"Inferno!" Essa era a palavra que mais atentava a mente de Hermione desde que aquela situação estressante acabara. Com o fim do julgamento, finalmente ela tivera paz para pensar novamente em sua vida. E não no perigo das vidas alheias.

Assim que voltou para sua casa, tratou de arrumar tudo o que ficara jogado pelo pequeno apartamento que mantinha no centro de Londres. A Londres trouxa. Por mais que Neville, os Weasley's e seus amigos fossem contra ela morar tão longe deles, no fundo, gostava da privacidade que tinha ali. Sem falar que já estava em contato com o mundo bruxo em maior parte de seu ano. E em momentos como aqueles, tinha o maior prazer em sentar sobre seu tapete na sala, acompanhada apenas pelo seu gato, Bichento II, para cuidadosamente retirar o pó que se acumulava em seus livros, uma tarefa demorada que lhe era extremamente prazerosa.

Porém diferente dos outros anos, Hermione não estava ali somente limpando seus livros, estava procurava um livro em particular, que não demorou a achar devido a organização em que costumava mantê-los.

"A antiga arte da oclumência." Esse era o título em questão.

- Isso! – Vibrou, recolocando os outros livros na estante.

Não teria tempo para sua habitual limpeza, pois algo bem mais importante a esperava. Aquele livro iria finalmente acabar com o inferno que tinha em sua vida. A maldita vulnerabilidade mental perante Malfoy. Havia constatado o quão era patética nas habilidades mentais perante o professor. Mas não iria ser. Não mais.

Durante três dias seguidos a mulher não deu sinal de vida a ninguém. Seu foco estava direcionado a tarefa que impusera a si mesma. Aprender oclumência. Devorara o livro em questão de horas, e assim que o terminou, partiu para a prática. Ela devia admitir que era muito difícil e frustrante treinar oclumência sozinha, mas se alguém era capaz de aprender algo somente com a teoria, esse alguém era ela.

Com o pensamento centrado, sem dúvidas de que obteria sucesso em sua tarefa, continuou treinando. Sua motivação era seu maior combustível. Porém fora interrompida pelo som de uma voz saindo da lareira.

Ela demorou um tempo para se locomover até lá, e quando chegou, viu a cabeça de Neville, chamando-a.

- Hermione! Está tudo bem? – O amigo parecia preocupado.

- Claro que está Neville. Por que não estaria? – Havia uma ligeira irritação em sua voz, devida a interrupção.

- Hermione... – Começou Neville chateado. – Nós não tínhamos combinado de ir à Toca ontem? E de ir ao Beco Diagonal hoje para reabastecer nossos estoques de livros? O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada Neville, eu só estive muito ocupada. – Terminou, por fim suspirando, sabia que a culpa não era do amigo. A culpa não era de ninguém, a não ser dela, por se sentir tão vulnerável.

- Então Hermione? Vai me contar o que há de errado?

Por mais compreensível que Neville fosse não iria contar a ele, não via motivo para alertá-lo sobre uma coisa, que definitivamente seria solucionado logo.

- Não há nada de errado. É sério Neville. – Respondeu lhe sorrindo amavelmente. Transpassando uma tranqüilidade que ela mesma não tinha.

- Tudo bem então... Mas você sabe que a qualquer momento, se você precisar conversar... Eu estou aqui. – Finalizou a conversa terminando a ligação de lareiras.

Com longo suspiro, Hermione voltou ao tapete, pegou o livro e retomou seus estudos. Mas após aquela conversa, não conseguia mais se concentrar como antes. Sua cabeça voava em teorias, em possíveis explicações. Nada concreto.

Se perguntava o porquê de não contar nada ao amigo. Não era um costume seu esconder algo dele... "Não há nada a esconder." Pensou. "Mas então por que eu tenho essa sensação de que estou escondendo algo?" Pensou novamente, contradizendo a si mesma.

- Hurrrg! Chega Hermione! Para de pensar nisso! – Ordenou a si mesma. Aquela falta de concentração a estava irritando.

Em sua cabeça, não conseguia ordenar os seus pensamentos, não parava de pensar em Malfoy. "Em como se livrar do Malfoy." Corrigiu a si mesma. Para uma pessoa contida como ela, deixar que alguém abale suas estruturas como ele fez, era algo inadmissível. "Ele me abalou de maneira negativa!" Corrigiu-se novamente.

Não parou de pensar no assunto pelo resto do dia. Queria descobrir o que havia de errado.

"O problema é que Malfoy é homem." Sua mente se tornava inconveniente, interrompendo seus raciocínios não muito lógicos, com comentários menos lógicos ainda. Porém aquilo fazia sentido. Fazia todo e completo sentido!

Malfoy é homem! Essa simples afirmação obvia, fazia sentido somente para ela.

Porém passado o estado de euforia inicial, começou a raciocinar sobre a questão. O fato de Draco Malfoy ser um homem, era a sua explicação. Era sua única explicação. Sabia que sua vida amorosa, como Neville costumava dizer, andava a zero km. E por mais que não gostasse de admitir, essa era a verdade. Desde que perdera seu grande amor, Rony, nunca mais se envolvera com alguém. Na verdade, por insistência de Neville, anos depois, concordou em sair com um amigo que fazia faculdade com ela. Mas não durou mais do que um mês. Após isso, suas aventuras amorosas, se findaram. Sempre tivera em mente, que por ser uma mulher auto-suficiente, não precisava ter um namorado. Talvez essa fosse a raiz de seus problemas. Fazia muito tempo que ela não tinha um contato tão próximo com um homem. Era somente culpa de seus hormônios. Só podia ser.

- Hermione... Você tem noção do quão deprimente isso é? – Falou desanimada para si. Conversar sozinha já estava se tornando um hábito.

Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal. Talvez ela devesse começar a se envolver com alguém. Arrumar um namorado, sair e se divertir. Seria muito bom se a solução de seu problema fosse essa. Talvez devesse tentar. "Mas por onde começar?" Sua mente trabalhou rápido, buscando uma resposta. "Neville." Foi o que veio a sua mente. Sim. Seu grande amigo, ele sempre esteve lá, apoiando-a. Ele seria perfeito. Não havia outra solução, estava no auge de seu desespero.

Sem pensar muito, aparatou diante da casa de Neville, ele ainda morava na mesma casa de sua falecida avó, em um bairro bruxo. Sem mais delongas, caminhou até a porta e tocou a campainha.

Não demorou muito para a porta se abrir.

- Maggie! – Exclamou Neville, antes de franzir o cenho e observar Hermione.

- Maggie? – A cara incrédula de Hermione, deu lugar a uma leve risada desconcertada. – Você estava esperando alguém?

- É... Não... Bem sim, mas não tem problema. Entra. – Completou, abrindo espaço para que a amiga passasse.

- Então Neville, eu sei que foi meio repentino, mas eu pensei no que você disse... – Não havia cerimônia entre eles, então ela simplesmente caminhou até o sofá e se sentou, sendo acompanhada por Neville.

- Pensou? Fico feliz que tenha decidido me contar. Quem sabe eu não posso ajudar? – Sorriu paciente.

- Bom, Neville, não é bem isso... É que eu... Eu... - Não sabia por onde começar.

- Você... – Falou tentando ajudá-la.

- Eu queria saber se você... – "Por Merlin! É o Neville! O que eu estou fazendo?" Seu pensamento a censurou. "Maldito seja você Draco Malfoy!" Novamente seus pensamentos retornavam ao seu "inferno". – Eu queria... – Ela não pode continuar, pois fora interrompida pela campainha. Olhou para o amigo, e viu em seu rosto um certo desconforto. A campainha soou novamente.

Hermione acompanhou curiosa, o outro se levantar e caminhar até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Olá Meg. – Ouviu o amigo dizer.

- Oi Nev.

"Oi Nev? Por Merlin!" Ela não conseguiu evitar o pensamento, que logo se silenciou ao ver a mulher a porta, dando um leve beijo em Neville.

- Hermione. Acho que você já conhece a Meg né? – Falou incerto, indicando a mulher que Hermione reconhecera como sendo Margareth Moore, professora de runas em Hogwarts.

- Professora Moore. – Saudou educadamente.

- Professora Granger.

- Então Meg... – Neville que estava parado diante das duas mulheres, não sabia o que fazer.

- Me desculpe Neville, eu não devia ter vindo. Foi repentino, nós conversamos depois. – Ela sabia que estava sobrando. Isso era visível pelos olhares de ambos.

- Não Hermione, você disse que precisava conversar, eu...

- Está tudo bem. Outro dia conversamos. – Respondeu, já caminhando para a porta. Porém parou ao meio do caminho. – Neville eu posso usar sua lareira? Fica mais fácil, já que eu vou direto para casa.

- Claro Mione. – O amigo olhava estranho para ela.

Com rapidez, ela pegou o pó de flú, e partiu para sua casa.

"Eu não acredito que quase convidei o Neville para sair!" Seu pensamento a censurava, enquanto tentava absorver a cena que acabara de ver. Pelo nível de intimidade que o amigo tratara a professora Moore, eles no mínimo, estava juntos. "Por que ele nunca me disse nada?" Ainda era difícil de acreditar naquilo. Sempre fizera uma imagem diferente de Neville. Na verdade nunca na vida tinha o encarado como homem, mas sim como amigo. Nem mesmo cogitando a hipótese de chamá-lo para sair, ainda assim, Neville não era encarado como um homem. "Não como Malfoy..." Sua mente a traia mais uma vez. Talvez a questão não fosse aprender oclumência, mas sim deixar de pensar. Ela definitivamente deveria deixar de pensar. Pois isso só a estava colocando em péssimas situações. Estava agindo como uma criança!

- Quem diria Neville... Saindo com a professora mais elegante e bonita de Hogwarts... – Riu sobre a situação. Ao avaliar que o amigo, bobo, como muitos consideravam, havia conquistado, uma mulher muito elegante e séria, que quase não compartilhava sua vida pessoal com ninguém. – Bom, com o "Nev" ela deve compartilhar muito mais que isso... – Comentou irônica, para rir novamente. "Por Merlin! Eu estou falando como o Malfoy!" Choramingou internamente.

Tentando se livrar dos pensamentos, voltou a estudar oclumência, pensando no quanto se sentiria bem em encarar Malfoy se esse não pudesse ler sua mente. Essa seria sua motivação a partir de agora.

* * *

- Pai... – Sarah chamou entrando no escritório de Draco.

- Sim?

- Eu queria saber de quem é esse livro aqui... – Falou a menina indo até o pai e estendendo o livro para ele. – Tem umas anotações nele... Mas a letra não é sua... Nem minha... – O homem observou as letras por um momento para depois encarar a filha com tranqüilidade.

- Provavelmente o livro é da Granger, essa letra é dela.

- Da professora Granger? – Estranhou.

- Sim... – A cara de Draco não revelava nada, como se aquilo não tivesse a menor importância.

- Pai... O que um livro da professora Granger está fazendo nas suas coisas? – Para Sarah, aquela pergunta parecia tão óbvia, que honestamente ela não pensou que teria que dizê-la em voz alta.

- Porque o seu pai está tendo um caso com a sangue-ruim! – Acusou Pansy ao passar pela porta do escritório de forma abrupta.

- O que? – Questionou incrédula, olhando de Draco para Pansy. Ela pode observar que sua mãe havia largado algumas malas na porta.

- É isso mesmo Sarah. Seu pai está tendo um caso com a Granger. Eu vi os dois juntos em Hogwarts enquanto você estava presa! – O tom acusador, o dedo em riste apontado para Draco. Toda aquela situação fez com que Sarah automaticamente olhasse para o pai, que começou a gargalhar ruidosamente.

- Pai! Será que o senhor pode explicar isso?

- É Draco! Será que você pode explicar para a sua filha, aproveita e explica para ela que você também me mandou para fora de casa!

- Pansy! Cale-se! – Esbravejou repentinamente, não mais sorrindo. – Eu não estou tendo um caso com a Granger! Não sou louco a esse ponto! Mas sim. Você vai sair dessa casa Pansy, você não tem mais nada a fazer aqui. – Completou sério.

- Mas pai, isso quer dizer...

- Quer dizer que eu estou me divorciando. Já mandei providenciar os papéis. Não se preocupe você terá a sua parte do dinheiro Pansy.

- Eu não quero aceitar isso! Não posso ser chutada! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – Os berros de Pansy estavam descontrolados. – Sarah! Não deixe seu pai fazer isso! – A mulher olhou para a menina que estava coagida entre os berros de sua mãe, e os gritos de seu pai.

- Deixe-a fora disso! – Gritou Malfoy batendo com a mão fechada na mesa.

- Ela é minha filha! – Berrou Pansy de volta.

- Ela é mais filha minha do que sua! – Tornou ele ainda aos gritos.

- Parem! Parem já! Não me coloquem no meio disso! Será que vocês não conseguem falar sem brigar um com o outro! Eu já to cansada disso! – Agora era Sarah quem berrava, totalmente enraivecida e com o rosto avermelhado. – Pansy, não finja que você se importa comigo! Eu sei que não! E pai! Para de agir como se eu fosse sua! Eu não sou uma propriedade! Eu sou sua filha! – Ao terminar sem fôlego, a garota saiu correndo do escritório. Deixando os dois sérios, encarando a porta por onde ela passara.

- Acho melhor você sair daqui. Por bem ou por mal, você não passa essa noite dentro dessa casa. – O tom letal de Draco, fez a espinha da mulher gelar.

- Saia Pansy. – O casal presente na sala, direcionou sua atenção ao homem imponente parado à porta.

- Pai... – Falou Draco ao encarar Lúcio Malfoy, que ainda mantinha o mesmo olhar empinado de sempre. A ação do tempo lhe fora muito gentil.

- Cale-se Draco. – Pontuou sério. - Pansy, saia logo. Não me faça forçá-la a isso.

- Mas... Mas Lúcio. – Pansy ainda tentou argumentar.

- Já chega! – Disse ele em tom mais enérgico. – Você tem aonde ir. Vá para lá. Entendeu? Essa discussão acabou aqui. – Lúcio não deu margens para mais dizeres, pegou as duas malas da mulher, e saiu do escritório, sendo seguido por ela, que ainda praguejava.

Draco olhou demoradamente para a porta, tentando entender o que os dois estavam tramando. Nunca vira Lúcio se meter em uma briga deles, não entendia porque se metera nessa. Porém, ele logo parou de pensar nisso, pois tinha outra coisa mais importante para se preocupar...

Foi até o quarto de Sarah, outra que não costumava se importar com as brigas que tinha com a mulher. "Ex-mulher." Corrigiu-se. Parecia que sua filha e seu pai, haviam combinado.

- Sarah? – Falou batendo levemente na porta semi-aberta.

- Hum... – Foi só o que a menina respondeu.

- Sarah, eu sei que você não gosta quando eu falo daquele jeito. Mas eu só falei, porque sua mãe queria me tirar você. – Se defendeu.

- Pai, eu já disse, para de falar assim! – Reclamou, se remexendo na cama onde tava deitada.

- Me desculpe, eu ainda sinto de perto aquela sensação de perda. A culpa não é minha...

- Tudo bem... Deixa pra lá... – Falou se virando para encarar o pai, sentado ao seu lado. O homem agora sorria aliviado. – Pai?

- O que?

- Aquilo que a Pansy falou... Que o senhor está tendo um caso com a professora Granger? – Perguntou receosa.

- Por quê? Isso é um problema? – Falou em tom cínico.

- Pai! – Os olhos azuis de Sarah se arregalaram surpresos.

- É brincadeira! Sarah! É claro que eu não estou tendo um caso com a Granger! Isso é loucura! – Afirmou ficando sério.

- Mas a Pansy disse que viu vocês juntos. Ela não iria mentir sobre isso. E ainda tem o livro, o senhor mesmo disse que era da professora, o que ele estava fazendo com o senhor? – Estranhamente, Sarah não parecia contrariada, ou alarmada, somente curiosa. O que deixou Draco inquieto. Pois ao que parecia, sua filha não se portava de forma negativa, ao seu suposto romance com Granger.

- O que a Pansy viu foi somente, eu e Granger trabalhando juntos. Nós juntamos as provas para inocentá-las, só isso. O problema é que aquela mulher maluca faz de tudo para armar um circo! – Exclamou, fazendo-a rir. – Quanto ao livro, como eu disse nós trabalhamos juntos... Ela levou diversos livros para a minha sala, esse deve ter se perdido no meio dos meus, eu o devolvo quando voltarmos a Hogwarts. – Pontuou tranqüilo. – Você realmente achou que havia algo? Entre eu e Granger? Sarah, até parece que você não me conhece...

- Ah pai... Não sei... A professora Granger é bonita. E é inteligente, o senhor sempre disse que gosta de mulheres inteligentes, que te desafiem... – A menina comentava de forma inocente, olhando o pai. – Eu nunca conheci uma mulher que desafiasse tanto o senhor quanto a professora Granger...

- Sarah... Nunca em absoluto eu me envolveria com a Granger. Diferente de certos Malfoy's, eu sei quais são as pessoas certas para me envolver. – O homem alfinetou a filha, pois não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa tomara.

- O Ted não tem nada haver com isso... E se o senhor se envolvesse com a professora, iria entender o que eu sinto! Que às vezes é melhor passar por cima do orgulho do que perder algo que se gosta!

Draco observou a filha, a intensidade com que ela o olhava, se ele tivesse esse pensamento naquela época, nunca teria aceitado se casar com Pansy por trato de seu pai com a família Parkinson. As coisas teriam sido diferentes. Ele não a teria, e por maior que fosse sua ira perante a sua ex-mulher. Ainda assim sabia que sem ela, naquelas circunstâncias Sarah não existiria.

- Esse seu pensamento é muito filosófico, mas nem sempre se aplica na prática... Eu fiz muitas coisas que não desejava fazer... Porém, ainda assim, as faria novamente, pois todas elas me levaram ao homem que sou hoje e a tudo que tenho. – Respondeu, passando a mão na cabeça da filha. – Um dia você vai entender... – Completou se levantando e saindo do quarto.

Por aquela noite, Draco foi perturbado pelas falas de Pansy e Sarah. Não conseguia ver onde ele dera a entender que estava tendo um caso com a Granger. "Isso seria loucura!". Censurou-se. Desejava ver a professora o mais longe possível. Ponderou o que Sarah dissera, em absoluto, sabia que a mulher não o desafiava, pelo contrario, era somente uma mulher irritante, petulante e... E...

- E mais nada! Não tenho porque ficar pensando naquela mulherzinha! – Esbravejou em voz alta, contra seus próprios divagues. Porém uma coisa ainda perturbava o homem. Os pensamentos de Granger no corredor. No dia em que Pansy os flagrou. Não tinha certeza, mas jurara ter captado a palavra "beije" na mente da mulher. Mas não fazia sentido ela pensar em algo do tipo, perto dele. Não fazia o menor sentido.

"Porque eu me preocupo com isso?" Tranqüilizou-se. "Com certeza, não é nada de mais... E se for, não é problema meu..." Seu pensamento egoísta o fez se sentir melhor aquela noite.

* * *

Sentado na janela de seu quarto, Ted rabiscava mais uma carta endereçada a Sarah, muito embora ainda só houvessem se passado três dias após o término do julgamento, e dois, desde que havia mandado uma primeira carta, quando ainda estava na casa dos Weasley´s. Mas como ainda não tinha obtido resposta, agora estava escrevendo aquela segunda, onde além das perguntas a respeito de como a sonserina estaria, ele aproveitava também, para contar as novidades... Assim que concluiu o texto, o rapaz chamou a coruja, e logo a despachou em direção a mansão Malfoy.

Sorrindo, o auror voltou a se sentar na janela, mas dessa vez para apreciar o bonito dia que fazia, permitindo-se comemorar internamente, o ponto que ele havia conseguido a favor de seu relacionamento com a filha do professor de poções, embora não conseguisse evitar algumas lembranças, um tanto quanto inconvenientes...

_"Como era de se esperar, assim que Estelar e as outras foram absolvidas das acusações, a família Lupin se juntou aos Weasley´s na toca, onde de forma muito rápida estabeleceu-se uma verdadeira festa, onde o centro das atenções era a sua irmã, que sorridente, parecia incapaz de permanecer parada em um mesmo lugar por mais de alguns poucos minutos. E enquanto olhava-a daquele jeito tão animado, Ted não conseguia parar de pensar, o quanto seria agradável, se Sarah pudesse estar ali também..._

_- Olha só Fred, se não é o nosso grande Don Jhuan... – Disse Jorge ao se aproximar do auror, já afetado pela quantidade excessiva de álcool._

_- É, meu caro irmão, é ele mesmo. – Concordou o outro, igualmente bêbado._

_- Vocês dois não sabem o que estão dizendo. – Comentou em resposta de forma despretensiosa, tentando se esquivar._

_- Aonde você vai com tanta pressa..._

_- É, fica por aqui e conta pra gente, como é que você fez para enganar a doninha. – Riu o homem que não tinha uma das orelhas._

_- Me recuso a falar isso com vocês, principalmente no estado em que estão. – Taxou o rapaz, tentando mais uma vez se afastar._

_- Ah, então você realmente enganou o Malfoy! – Gargalhou Fred, feliz como se tivesse descoberto algo muito importante._

_- Ei vocês aí! – Chamou Estelar, interrompendo o acesso de risos sem sentido dos gêmeos. – Deixem o meu irmão em paz. – Ordenou ela, com a sua voz ligeiramente alterada._

_- Mas que droga Estelar... Eu não acredito que você está bebendo! – Ralhou Ted._

_- Imagina... – Zombou Jorge. – Esse cheiro de álcool que você está sentindo nela é mera ilusão. – Concluiu, fazendo Fred e menina rirem._

_- Vocês dois são uma vergonha como padrinho... Isso lá é exemplo que se dê! – Brigou o filho do professor Lupin, nenhum pouco satisfeito com a situação._

_- Ah Ted...É só um pouquinho, não vai me fazer mal. – Tentou se defender a grifinória._

_- É, deixa ela, afinal, beber antes da maioridade não é um crime tão grave assim, se comparado a namorar menininhas inocentes. – Falou Fred, sem realmente ter a menor noção do que acabara de dizer._

_- Hum... Você pegou pesado, passou dos limites. – Criticou Estelar, fazendo uma careta de reprovação._

_- Eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de discutir com vocês... Estão bêbados! – Comentou o auror com desprezo, dirigindo-se aos gêmeos. – E você Estelar, pára de beber! – Mandou, arrancando das mãos da garota o copo com Whisky de fogo, que segurava._

_- Tsc... Por causa de vocês ele tirou a minha bebida. – Resmungou a grifinória batendo o pé, ao mesmo tempo em que se virava para seguir o irmão para dentro da casa, embora não tivesse a intenção de procurá-lo.- Idiotas! – Xingou com ressentimento, nenhum pouco satisfeita com o rumo que a brincadeira havia tomado._

_Dirigindo-se ao quarto que costuma ocupar toda vez que ficava na "Toca", Ted desistiu de esperar o Senhor Weasley, que ainda se encontrava no ministério, mesmo horas depois do término do julgamento. "O vô Arthur deve estar muito ocupado... Amanhã eu falo com ele." Ponderou o rapaz, jogando-se em sua cama, cansado e chateado de mais para fazer qualquer outra coisa se não dormir..._

_No dia seguinte, o auror logo já estava de pé, por mais que ainda sentisse sono, a ansiedade que lhe envolvia era mais forte, por isso, antes mesmo do sol se firmar no céu, o rapaz já chegava à cozinha da casa, onde surpreso, encontrou com a irmã, que aparava em um balde, água da torneira._

_- O que você está fazendo? – Estranhou._

_- Enchendo o balde com água ora essa... – Brincou a menina._

_- E você acordou cedo só pra..._

_- E quem disse que eu dormi. – Cortou ela, sem demonstrar traços de cansaço._

_- Tá bom Estelar, eu entendi... – Suspirou. - Será que agora você pode me dizer por que está fazendo isso?_

_- Vingança. – Taxou com simplicidade, enquanto retirava sem dificuldades o balde de dentro da pia. – Vou acordar o tio Fred e o tio Jorge com isso. – Explicou, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios._

_- Espera... – Chamou ele._

_Impedindo a irmã de passar pela porta da cozinha, entrando em seu caminho, o rapaz retirou do bolso da calça a sua varinha, estendendo-a na direção do balde, fazendo uso de um feitiço que automaticamente gelou a água de se interior._

_- Assim vai ser mais interessante. – Sorriu com uma piscadela para a irmã, que satisfeita, logo saiu da cozinha, levando com muito cuidado o balde de água gelada._

_- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Arthur ao entrar na cozinha. - O que a Estelar tá fazendo levando aquele balde para cima? – Indagou._

_- É melhor nem perguntar... – Tornou o outro, feliz por ver o senhor. – O que está fazendo acordado tão cedo? Pensei que dormiria até mais tarde hoje, depois do dia de ontem. – Comentou._

_- Ossos do ofício meu filho, ossos do ofício. – Suspirou o homem, juntando-se a Ted para tomar café._

_- É, vô Arthur... – Falou o auror após um momento de silêncio. - Eu sei que não é certo fazer isso, mas eu queria saber se tem como você fazer algo, para que eu possa voltar a acompanhar as meninas em Hogwarts quando as aulas voltarem. – Continuou, sentindo-se sem graça por fazer aquele tipo de pedido, claramente abusando de sua condição privilegiada em relação ao Ministro da Magia._

_- Não precisa se preocupar com isso Ted. – Sorriu. – Eu mesmo já fiz o necessário para que você volte ao seu posto anterior, até porque seria ótimo para todos nós ter alguém de plena confiança por perto. – Justificou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava, afinal, sabia o quanto tinha sido difícil para o rapaz fazer tal pedido. – Enfim, eu preciso ir, nos vemos mais tarde._

_- Bom trabalho. – Desejou o filho do professor Lupin, enquanto recebia batidinhas amigáveis em seu ombro._

_- Fico feliz por você... E por ela também. – Declarou, piscando significativamente, antes de sair._

_Sentindo-se extremamente mais leve, o ex-grifinório não pode evitar o discreto sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, e que logo se tornou mais largo, quando o som de Fred e Jorge gritando no andar de cima, logo chegou em seus ouvidos, fazendo com que se sentisse ainda melhor... Tendo as suas gargalhadas logo unidas com as da sua irmã, que havia descido as escadas correndo, fugindo dos gêmeos."_

- Cuidado com a bola! – Berrou Estelar, trazendo-o de volta para o presente, bem a tempo de desviar da bola, que bateu com tudo na janela onde a poucos instantes atrás Ted estava sentado.

- Você por acaso ficou maluca! – Repreendeu, após se recuperar do susto.

- Foi mal... – Sorriu ela, dando de ombros.

- Foi mal! Qual é o seu problema? – Indignou-se. – Não são nem nove horas da manhã Estelar, por Merlin! Isso lá é hora de se jogar quadribol?

- Estelar! – Gritou Remo do andar de baixo da casa, interrompendo a resposta que a garota com certeza daria ao irmão. – Desce já dessa vassoura e vem aqui. – Ordenou.

De forma muito rápida, a menina empinou a vassoura e se dirigiu para baixo, pulando no chão assim que alcançou uma altura razoável, deixando para trás a vassoura, enquanto era observada pelo olhar curioso do irmão. "Credo, ela não cansa não..." Indagou-se ele em pensamento, antes de sair da janela onde esteve debruçado para olhá-la.

- Ted, eu vou no ministério com a mamãe! – Comunicou a grifinória eufórica, ao passar correndo desenfreada pelo corredor.

Torcendo o nariz com a notícia, Ted não pode evitar pensar no quanto aquilo lhe parecia errado, afinal, o ministério não era o local mais adequado para a sua irmãzinha, principalmente com todos aqueles jovens aurores que não podiam ver mulher, o que o fazia se remoer de ciúmes... "Ela não vai estar sozinha" Pensou, tranqüilizando-se, "E além do mais a Estelar sabe se cuidar muito bem." Concluiu, logo desviando o seu olhar para a paisagem lá fora, voltando a se concentrar no que era realmente importante, Sarah! Desejando mais uma vez, que a sua carta chegasse até o seu destino.

* * *

- No setor de mistérios? – Falou a grifinória com animação.

- Nem pensar... – Tornou Ninfadora.

- Hum... Então onde ficam as profecias! – Sugeriu.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – Taxou.

- Ah, mãe... Então qual é a graça de vir no ministério, se eu não posso entrar nas partes mais legais! – Resmungou com um muxoxo.

- Partes mais legais! De onde você tirou isso Estelar? – Estranhou a mulher. – Esses lugares são perigosos, principalmente para nós duas... Desastre e imã para problemas. – Nomeou, indicando primeiro a si mesma e depois a filha, fazendo-a rir.

Já fazia algumas horas que Estelar havia chegado com a mãe ao Ministério da Magia, onde como em uma excursão visitava os setores e conhecia alguns dos companheiros de trabalho da auror, que empolgada, arrastava a garota de um lado para o outro, esquecendo-se totalmente que estava de serviço aquele dia...

- Já sei! – Disse de repente a Senhora Lupin. – Vem, eu vou te levar onde preparam os novos aurores. – Sorriu, feliz com a idéia.

Segurando Estelar pela mão, a metamorfa a puxou com empolgação até o salão, onde os recrutas executavam os seus exercícios de treinamento. Porém, assim que entraram, a Grifinória não pode evitar se sentir decepcionada, afinal, o que ela esperava ver naquele salão era um treinamento de combate, e não uma espécie de reunião, onde um grupo de aurores estavam parados formando um círculo, com alguém no centro do mesmo, passando algumas instruções aos demais.

- Oi meninos! – Cumprimentou Ninfadora ao se aproximar do grupo.

- Ah, olá! – Tornou o instrutor, saindo do circulo.

- E aí Crowel. – Sorriu a mulher. – Eu trouxe a minha...

- Phillip! – Exclamou Estelar, acenando alegremente, ao reconhecer o rapaz como um dos amigos de seu irmão, que há algum tempo conhecera em Hogsmeade.

- Hum... – Sorriu ele, parando para observar a menina, não tão menina assim, de acordo com a sua visão, diante da vestimenta tão adulta – Ah, você é a irmã do Ted Lupin, certo! – Falou, também se recordando do dia em havia conhecido a famosa irmã caçula do auror.

- Então vocês já se conhecem! – Admirou-se a mãe da garota, logo exibindo um sorriso travesso. – Você não me disse nada a respeito disso Estelar... – Comentou, cutucando as costelas da outra.

- Mãe... Para com isso. – Resmungou ela em resposta, sentindo-se incomodada com a insinuação da mulher. – E olha, não tinha nada de muito importante para te contar... Nós só nos vimos uma vez, quando o Ted nos apresentou, não foi! – Explicou, direcionando a sua pergunta para o auror.

- Sim, é verdade. – Respondeu sorrindo para as duas, achando graça da situação, embora ela não o desagradasse.

- Senhora Lupin! – Chamou alguém, interrompendo-os.

- Pois não...

- A Senhora já deveria estar no seu setor há essa hora, esqueceu! – Disse a pessoa ao se aproximar, não achando nenhum pouco estranho que algo assim acontecesse, afinal, aquela era a Ninfadora... – O seu chefe já está começando a reclamar do seu atraso. – Informou.

- Ai minha nossa! Eu esqueci completamente! – Exclamou ela sobressaltada. – Eu preciso ir Estelar, você fica aqui... O Crowel te faz companhia. – Completou, empurrando a menina na direção do auror.

- Mulher maluca... – Murmurou Estelar, enquanto observava a mãe se afastar correndo, quase caindo ao tropeçar no degrau que dava para a saída da sala.

- Não fale assim da sua mãe... Ela é meio avoada, mas é uma grande mulher. – Comentou o rapaz.

- A ta bom... – Sorriu. – Como se você também não achasse ela doida.

- Isso não vem ao caso... – Brincou ele. – Sem falar, que como você é filha dela, existe grandes chances de ter herdado esse traço. – Falou, entrando na brincadeira.

- Nem me fala esse tipo de coisa... – Tornou a garota, rolando os olhos. – Porque sinceramente, depois de ter herdado do meu pai aquele lance de lobisomem, eu tenho até medo do que pode vir a seguir.

- Ah, mas isso não é tão ruim, veja o meu caso por exemplo... O meu pai é calvo. – Confidenciou. – Imagina se eu herdo isso dele! – Continuou em tom brincalhão fazendo a grifinória gargalhar.

"Eu to confusa... É impressão minha ou o Phillip ta me dando confiança!" Indagou-se ela em pensamento, se lembrando de quando se conheceram, e de como ficou chateada por seu irmão tê-la feito parecer uma criança na frente do rapaz. "Ainda bem que o Ted não está aqui agora..." Comemorou, ainda em pensamento, mantendo o seu largo sorriso na face.

- Senhor? – Chamou um dos alunos, interrompendo os dois ao se aproximar. – Nós já terminamos o exercício... – Informou de forma incerta, enquanto mantinha o seu olhar quase desejoso sobre a menina.

- Pirralho... – Sibilou ela, fazendo o rapaz torcer seu rosto em uma careta, enquanto rolava os olhos de forma impaciente, dando-se conta por fim, do boneco que havia estado o tempo todo no centro do circulo formado pelos alunos. "Ah, então era isso que eles estavam fazendo... Exercícios de primeiros socorros." Concluiu mentalmente.

- A turma está dispensada! – Anunciou Phillip com a voz grave, chamando atenção dos alunos na sala, ansioso por se ver livre deles o mais rápido possível.

Com o olhar atento, o auror prestava atenção nos poucos movimentos de Estelar, que acompanhava de forma pouco interessada os alunos retirarem-se, restando por fim, somente os dois, dando ao rapaz a oportunidade que precisava.

- Então menina... O que você acha de nós sa...

Sentindo o próprio coração acelerar algumas batidas, Estelar deixou de lado tudo mais que a cercava, incluindo Phillip, prestando atenção apenas na figura imponente que passava pela porta, entrando na sala. "Meu Merlin... Acho que estou apaixonada" Pensou.

- Olha, aquele lá não é o John O´Conell! – Perguntou a Grifinória, indicando o homem com um gesto discreto, querendo confirmar se o que via não era uma ilusão.

- Sim, é o John. – Respondeu o outro, ao desviar o seu olhar da garota e reparar com insatisfação o inominável. – Ele vai dar a próxima aula. – Comentou de forma indiferente.

"Tomara que ele me reconheça..." Torceu a menina em pensamento, enquanto acompanhava de forma ansiosa os passos do homem, que ao encarar o casal na sala, cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça o auror, porém, ao reparar em Estelar, desviou o seu caminho e se aproximou.

- Senhorita Lupin. – Sorriu ele com cortesia, fazendo-a exultar de alegria. – Fico feliz, que já tenha retomado sua vida. É um grande alívio para mim, saber que tudo ocorreu da melhor maneira possível para a senhorita e suas amigas.

- Obrigada... – Disse ela com um sorriso, incapaz de raciocinar algo mais complexo naquele momento.

- De nada. – Tornou de maneira simpática.

Incomodado com a situação, Phillip pigarreou alto, na tentativa de chamar a atenção da grifinória. "Por que esse cara tinha que chegar..." Pensou ele contrariado.

- Você ta bem Phillip! – Perguntou ela, sem entender a condição do outro.

- To sim... – Respondeu, fazendo uma careta. – Você vai pegar a próxima turma, certo O´Conell! Não deveria estar preparando sua aula? – Questionou, avaliando-o, fazendo com que Estelar franzisse o cenho, perante o estranhamento de sua atitude tão descortês.

- Bom... Sim, mas não é necessária tanta preparação para ensinar esses jovens a serem bravos... Afinal, os aurores de verdade já nascem com isso dentro de si. – Falou o inominável. - Mas os meus alunos já devem estar chegando, por isso, se a Senhorita quiser, pode ficar e participar da aula. – Completou, dirigindo-se amigavelmente para a menina.

- Sim eu quero! - Respondeu ela rapidamente. - Essa vai ser uma oportunidade muito legal pra eu ter uma idéia do que me espera, para quando eu me formar em Hogwarts e entrar para a academia de aurores. - Concluiu com empolgação.

- Que ótimo. Aposto que a Senhorita se tornará tão habilidosa quando seus pais e seu irmão.

"Caramba, como ele consegue ser tão bonito!" Pensou Estelar, enquanto balançava a cabeça em concordância. "Pena que só está sendo educado..." Suspirou distraída, não reparando no clima estranho ao seu redor, formado pela troca de olhares hostis entre os aurores.

- Estelar! - Chamou Ninfadora, entrando na sala apressada, interrompendo-os. - Ah, oi Senhor O´Conell. - Sorriu, ao reconhecer o inominável. - Vem minha filha, eu tenho que te jogar na lareira e te mandar de volta para casa... Não posso te deixar andando pelo ministério enquanto trabalho, é perigoso!

- Mas mãe... - Protestou ela, ao ser arrastada pela mulher.

- Olá. - Sorriu o auror em questão. - Senhora Lupin, eu achei que sua filha poderia ficar e participar de uma aula, já que é do interesse dela se tornar auror.

- Ah, o que? - Perguntou ela confusa, parando abruptadamente. - Hum... Eu não sei... – Ponderou, torcendo o nariz. - Acho meio arriscado deixar a Estelar sem supervisão durante muito tempo. Ela tem um talento nato para arrumar confusão sabe! - Sorriu.

"Valeu mãe! Me mata de vergonha, eu não importo..." Pensou a Grifinória ao direcionar para Ninfadora um olhar acusador

- Eu acho que não seria adequado deixar uma jovem estudante, em uma aula onde o nível dos aurores é bem mais avançado... - Ponderou Phillip entrando na conversa. - Você terá sua chance quando se formar. Tenho certeza. - Falou a última parte olhando a menina.

- Viu, é isso aí! - Concordou a Senhora Lupin, dando alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do rapaz. - Muito bem pensado... Além do mais, se eu faço isso o Remo me mata.

- Que seja... - Deu de ombros Estelar, já sem a menor vontade de permanece naquele lugar, afinal, mais algum tempo ali com a sua mãe falando sem parar, e ela jamais se recuperaria do trauma da vergonha que com certeza passaria. "Poxa vida, porque eu não posso ter uma mãe normal como todo mundo em horas como essas!" Resmungou em pensamento, ao se deixar levar pela mulher.

Acenando de maneira educada, Phillip e John se despediram das duas, entretanto, assim que elas passaram pela porta, o sorriso que ambos mantinham na face se apagou, dando lugar a uma expressão séria, enquanto se encaravam, um avaliando o outro, assim como costumavam fazer em suas constantes disputas, onde um tentava se mostrar melhor profissional que o outro, embora pertencessem a diferentes áreas de atuação no Ministério da Magia.

- Devo lembrá-lo Senhor Crowel, que está em um ambiente de trabalho e que, portanto, a sua atitude não foi...

Sem a menor intenção de escutar a advertência que se seguiria, Phillip simplesmente se virou e foi embora, deixando o inominável para trás, realmente chateado consigo mesmo por te se deixado afetar, afinal, ele tinha certeza, toda aquela cortesia que John havia dedicado a filha de Ninfadora, tinha sido apenas para atingi-lo. "Eu detesto esse cara..." Pensou ele com aspereza, dando asas, mais uma vez, a sua mania de perseguição.

* * *

Andando em círculos dentro do quarto, Ted tentava encontrar alguma explicação plausível para ainda não ter recebido uma resposta de Sarah, afinal, já era quinta-feira e até agora nada, o que era muito estranho, já que uma coruja conseguiria cumprir a distância entre as casas em no máximo um dia inteiro..."Isso só pode ser culpa do pai dela, oposto que o Malfoy está interceptando as minhas cartas" Raciocinou, chegando por fim a uma conclusão que o agradasse.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso... – Falou consigo mesmo, decidido a fazer com que uma carta sua alcançasse a menina, antes que ela começasse a achar, que ele a havia esquecido.

Então, após alguns rascunhos, o rapaz escreveu a sua terceira carta para a garota, mas dessa vez, tomando o cuidado de enfeitiçar o pergaminho para que esse encontrasse Sarah, assim que a coruja entrasse no terreno dos Malfoy´s... Satisfeito com o seu trabalho, Ted saiu do quarto e foi para o pequeno quintal atrás da casa, onde ficava o viveiro das corujas da família.

Ao mesmo tempo, trancada em seu quarto, Estelar tratava de esconder dentro do malão, o seu novo carregamento das "Gemialidades Weasley´s", que seria devidamente encoberto, quando comprasse o seu material escolar daquele ano, assim como havia planejado. E embora tal tarefa detivesse a completa atenção da garota, ela não pode deixar de reparar, quando uma coruja da torre, pousou educadamente em sua janela.

- Por Merlin! – Exclamou ela, sobressaltando-se, ao reparar eu o animal trazia consigo o resultado dos NOM´S.

Eufórica, a menina pegou a correspondência, jogando para a coruja um pouco de biscoito, enquanto rasgava o envelope, ansiosa para conferir o seu desempenho nas provas... Com um largo sorriso de satisfação, a Grifinória saiu correndo de seu quarto, indo até o do irmão, para mostrar a ele suas notas.

- Ted, Ted... – Gritava ela seguindo pelo corredor. – Ei Ted! – Chamou, batendo na porta. – Eu to entrando heim, é melhor tá vestido. – Brincou.

"Que estranho... Eu não sabia que ele ia sair hoje." Pensou com estranheza, ao entrar sem cerimônias no quarto, e não encontrar o irmão.

- Estelar! – Surpreendeu-se o rapaz, ao voltar do quintal e encontrá-la ali. – O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? Quem te deu o direito de entrar no meu quarto? – Ralhou, sem dar tempo para que a garota se explicasse.

- Tá maluco Ted! – Reclamou ela em tom magoado. – Por que tá sendo tão grosseiro comigo?

- Ah, e você ainda pergunta? – Debochou. – Você vem até aqui, se intromete nas minhas coisas... – Disse, indicando com um gesto, os rascunhos da carta que escrevera para Sarah, que estavam sobre a escrivaninha. – E ainda assim, não quer que eu reclame, você é mesmo uma figura Estelar!

- Quer saber, vai a merda! – Gritou a garota em resposta. – Eu não vou ficar aqui aturando os seus ataques... Ninguém tem nada haver se a Sarah não responde as suas cartas!

- Como se você estivesse muito preocupada com isso. – Tornou o outro igualmente alterado. – Tenho certeza que esse só é mais um motivo para você fazer piada, afinal, é isso que você gosta não é! Me fazer de besta...

- Pára! – Cortou ela, chateada. - Não desconte em mim a sua frustração tá legal! Além do mais você não tem o direito de dizer isso... Eu sempre ajudei vocês dois, sempre! Então acredite, não existe ninguém que torça mais por você e pela Sarah do que eu!

- Não se faça de santa Estelar, por que você não é.

- Vocês dois aí em cima parem já com essa discussão. – Brigou Lupin de onde estava.

- É, você tem razão, não sou santa mesmo não! Faço muita merda por aí... – Falou ainda aos gritos. - Mas você não pode me acusar disso, por que eu nunca...

- Eu não quero saber! – Interrompeu o auror. – Você, os gêmeos, e mais um monte de gente, estão sempre tirando sarro do...

- Ah, vai para o cacete! – Esbravejou Estelar, arremessando no rapaz um sapato que estava próximo da porta.

- Não, vai você! – Berrou o ex-grifinório, agarrando o sapato e arremessando-o de volta na irmã.

Se Estelar não tivesse desviado a sua atenção para olhar o pai que subia as escadas, se Ted não tivesse uma ótima pontaria, se ele não estivesse tão próximo e com tanta raiva, o sapato não teria acertado em cheio o rosto da menina, fazendo-a gritar quando o seu nariz emitiu um barulho engraçado, enquanto o sangue descia por ele abundantemente, bem no momento em que Remo chegava, a tempo de ver tudo.

- Estelar... – Assustou-se ele, amparando-a.

- Por Merlin... – Sussurrou Ted, incapaz de acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Mas que droga, no que você estava pensando? – Ralhou o professor de DCAT. – Como pode fazer isso com a sua irmã?

- Foi um acidente pai, eu não queria...

- Acidente! Olha só pra isso. – Cortou, indicando a quantidade de sangue que já começava a manchar a roupa da Grifinória.

- Pai, eu não... Estelar... – Chamou o rapaz, tentando se aproximar.

- Não encosta em mim. – Choramingou ela com a voz mole, enquanto segurava o nariz ferido.

- Estelar... – Insistiu.

- Já chega – Pontuou o senhor em tom mordaz, direcionando ao filho um olhar enraivecido. – Vamos querida, eu vou te levar para o hospital. – Falou, deixando o auror para trás, ainda em choque.

O restante daquele dia foi terrível de todas as forma possíveis, e grande pare disso, Ted sabia, era culpa sua. Por isso, abaixou a cabeça e ouviu calado toda a série de broncas que recebeu, tanto do seu pai quanto da sua mãe, desejando na verdade, que alguém também quebrasse o seu nariz, porque talvez assim, ele pudesse se perdoar pelo que havia feito... E mesmo agora, horas depois, o ex-grifinório ainda se sentia péssimo, o que o deixava incapaz de conciliar o sono, enquanto rolava de um lado para o outro em sua cama, ainda com a visão perturbadora de sua imã aos prantos, com o nariz sangrando. "Como será que ela está?" Pergunta-se ele em pensamento, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava da cama com um suspiro pesado. Pé ante pé, o auror se arrastou de forma silenciosa pelo corredor, até alcançar a porta do quarto da Estelar, por onde passou sem bater, indo direto até a cama onde ela dormia, sentando-se a seu lado com cautela, vendo pela primeira vez o estrago que havia causado... Com uma bandagem rodeando a cabeça, exatamente sobre o nariz ferido, obrigando-a a respirar pela boca, Estelar tinha marcas avermelhadas e escuras sob os olhos, indicando que com certeza, havia uma roxidão no exato local onde o sapato tinha batido.

- Eu sinto muito... – Sussurrou o rapaz, enquanto acariciava de leve a cabeça da menina.

- Está tudo bem. – Respondeu Estelar, surpreendendo o irmão.

- Estelar... É, eu... – Falou confuso, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. – Eu não queria ter te acordado, me desculpe, eu não...

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem. – Tornou ela, sem sequer levantar a cabeça do travesseiro.

- Não, não está... – Suspirou. – Não foi justo, eu descontar em você os meus problemas, por mais irritante que você consiga ser às vezes. – Concluiu, jogando o próprio tronco sobre o corpo da irmã, abraçando-a. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Relaxa, eu ainda vou pensar em alguma coisa pare te fazer pagar por isso.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim... – Sorriu. - Então, me diz, você vai ou não ficar com o nariz torto!

- Humpf... Se isso fosse acontecer você com certeza já estaria morto a essa hora, mas não... Eu não cheguei a quebrar o nariz, só desloquei, sei lá. Então pode ficar tranqüilo por que você não deformou a sua irmã!

- Você realmente sabe fazer alguém se sentir melhor... – Comentou o ex-grifinório, fazendo uma careta, não gostando de como a piada soou na voz dela.

- Disponha... – Ironizou, embora não sorrisse.

- É melhor ir dormir Estelar, você mal está conseguindo manter os olhos abertos.

- Isso tudo é por causa daquele monte de poções que me obrigaram a beber lá no hospital. – Resmungou.

- É claro, é claro... – Concordou ele compreensivo, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um beijo na testa da grifinória. – Boa noite! – Desejou, encaminhando-se para a saída do quarto.

- Ei Ted... – Chamou a garota com a voz sonolenta, fazendo o irmão se deter na porta para ouvi-la. – Não se preocupe tanto, tenho certeza de que a Sarah não te esqueceu, e que deve estar agorinha mesmo, se esforçando para enganar o pai, só para escrever uma carta pra você.

- Obrigado. – Disse Ted em tom carinhoso, antes de bater a porta e sair.

* * *

Sarah estava deitada em sua cama, havia decidido passar seu primeiro dia de liberdade, exatamente assim, deitada em sua cama. Não queria sair de seu quarto e encarar sua vida, principalmente porque, logo após seu pai ter saído do quarto, Lúcio, seu avô, viera lhe fazer uma visita. As palavras que ele lhe disse a deixaram apreensiva. Não sabia quem contara para seu avô sobre Ted, mas se descobrisse quem foi, essa pessoa corria sérios riscos de ser amaldiçoada... Seu avô não era como seu pai, não pararia para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, sabia disso, sabia que esse defendia muito mais as tradições de sangue, do que seu pai. As palavras "Estou de olho em você." Se tornaram a pior espécie de ameaça, sabia que nada que remetesse a Ted, chegaria a ela, não se dependesse dele. Somente os elfos entraram em seu quarto após isso, para lhe levar o jantar. E por mais que estivesse estirada na cama, não dormia. Passou o resto do dia olhando para o teto, tendo tempo suficiente para observar e memorizar cada detalhe dali.

Ela não sabia predizer a hora exata, mas devia passar da meia-noite, quando uma grande coruja marrom avermelhada, bicou sua janela. Pulou da cama assustada com o barulho. Ainda mais vendo os dois olhos da coruja pousados sobre si.

Recompondo-se, andou até o animal, curiosa, pegou a carta, foi até sua mesinha de cabeceira, onde seus elfos haviam deixado biscoitos e suco para ela. Pegou o prato e pôs na frente da coruja, essa que aceitou de prontidão o agrado.

A menina que havia parado perto da janela, observando a coruja bicar os biscoitos, pode ver um enorme pavão branco, parado no jardim, na direção de sua janela. O pavão olhava diretamente para ela. Agitada, tocou a coruja para que essa fosse embora, trancando a janela em seguida. Começou a revirar suas coisas, desejando encontrar algo em que pudesse esconder a carta, sabia de quem era, e sabia que seu avô logo estaria ali para confiscá-la. Olhando apressada todas as coisas que tinha em seu quarto, tentava solucionar esse problema rápido, sua mente trabalhava, mas nada lhe parecia satisfatório.

Até que seu olhar pousou sobre um grupo de ursinhos cada um deles dados por Pansy toda vez que ia as compras. Pegou sua varinha e apontou para a carta, mas parou. "Eu não posso fazer feitiço!" Seu pensamento lhe chamou para a razão. Mas logo em seguida se lembrou de Estelar falando algo sobre a varinha mais poderosa não ser rastreada. "Se isso é verdade ou não... Só vou descobrir na prática!" Ponderou, fazendo o feitiço, pois já era possível ouvir os passos de seu avô no corredor.

- Sarah. – Ouviu a voz poderosa o homem, que abriu a porta do quarto sem cerimônia.

- Hum? – Respondeu sentada a cama.

- Me dê. – O homem estava sério. Vasculhando o quarto com o olhar.

- Dar o que? – Respondeu se fazendo se sonsa.

- A carta! Não se faça de desentendida! – Esbravejou entrando no quarto. Observou a mesa de estudo da menina, fuçou alguns papéis e livros, mas logo se cansou. Perdendo a paciência que já não tinha. Ergueu a varinha e proferiu "Accio Carta" alguns papéis vieram até o homem, mas eram cartas que Sarah havia recebido ao longo de sua vida, a carta em questão não estava ali. Irritado, o homem olhou para a menina, sabia que ela havia escondido em algum lugar. Maquiado a carta, só podia ter sido isso. – Accio Ted! – Falou com um sorriso vitorioso. Qualquer coisa que remetesse ao garoto iria ser descoberta.

Sarah tentou conter sua careta de desaprovação, não esperava que o avô fizesse aquele tipo de busca, não sabia se o que fizera, iria reagir com aquele feitiço.

Assim que Lúcio terminou de proferir o feitiço, um grande urso marrom voou sobre ele.

- O que é isso? – Questionou irritado. Olhando o grande bicho de pelúcia caído ao chão.

- Ted é o nome do urso... – Respondeu indiferente, internamente rezando para que ele acreditasse.

- É mesmo? – Havia ironia em suas palavras.

- É... Ou o senhor nunca soube que Ted é um nome comum para ursos de pelúcia? – Devolveu com o mesmo tom de ironia.

- Eu não me apego a esses detalhes... – O homem caminhou até o urso, pegando-o do chão e levando-o até o lugar onde estava. – E você já está bem grandinha pra manter ursinhos de pelúcia não acha?

- Eu também não me prendo a esses detalhes vovô... – A vontade da menina era de sorrir largamente, mas não o fez, sabia que sua resposta seria encarada como um desafio a Lúcio, mas se risse, ele encararia como desrespeito, e isso o homem jamais acataria, e ela nunca teria a chance de responder àquela carta.

Com um longo olhar avaliativo, o homem acabou por deixar a menina sozinha no quarto.

Sarah olhou para o ursinho, querendo muito transformá-lo em carta novamente, mas não o fez por ter certeza de que seu avô a estava monitorando. Se queria vencê-lo deveria ser prudente. Superando sua própria ansiedade, deitou-se em sua cama e tentou dormir. Porém após a quinta tentativa falha de pegar no sono, trouxe a carta a sua forma original e tratou de lê-la. Sem se importar com cabeçalhos, ou outra coisa qualquer, pousou seus olhos diretamente nas palavras grafadas naquele pergaminho:

_"Eu não sei ao certo no que estava pensando quando peguei esse pergaminho para lhe escrever, na verdade, me parece meio precipitado enviar uma carta pra você, quando o dia sequer chegou ao seu fim, mas eu simplesmente não pude resistir ao impulso, afinal, me pareceu injusto, que seu pai lhe levasse embora tão rápido, quando nós ficamos por quase um mês inteiro afastados... Estou com saudades Sarah! Enfim, eu espero que você esteja melhor, e que se recupere rápido dos problemas que afetaram a sua vida ultimamente. De qualquer forma, pode contar comigo, pois sempre estarei ao seu lado..."_

A menina leu a carta com um largo sorriso em seu rosto, atípico a sua personalidade, mas condizente com o que sentia ao ler aquelas palavras. Porém sem muito tempo para reler ou absorver aquelas palavras, a porta do quarto se escancarou, passando por ela, a figura de Lúcio Malfoy, que foi diretamente a mão da menina, retirando-lhe o pergaminho de sua posse.

- Eu sabia! Te peguei! – Apontou de forma inquisitória para a neta. – Essa carta vai ficar comigo mocinha! Não vou permitir que minha neta se envolva com um Lupin! – Falou já amassando o papel e colocando-o no bolso da calça. – Eu vou morrer antes de ver isso acontecer Sarah! Me ouviu? Morrer! – O homem esbravejou a última parte, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Sem saber o que fazer, corroída de raiva e frustração a menina saiu do quarto batendo o pé. Andou até o quarto de seu pai onde esse estava deitado em sua cama. Sem pedir ou verificar se o pai dormia de fato, jogou-se ao lado de Draco, se enfiando por entre os braços do pai. Em momentos como aqueles, mesmo que seu pai não concordasse com seu envolvimento com Ted, ele não lhe deixaria sozinha.

O homem que não estava dormindo, fechou os braços ao redor do pequeno corpo da filha, lhe aconchegando em seu peito.

- O vovô... Ele pegou a carta... Ele pegou a carta do Ted... – Choramingou ela, afundando mais o rosto do peito do pai.

- É... Eu ouvi... – Falou passando a mão nos cabelos da filha. – Sarah... Você sabe que eu faria o mesmo não sabe?

- Não! Não faria! O senhor iria se arrepender e deixaria a carta em um lugar onde eu depois acharia! – Resmungou agora já olhando para Draco. – Já o vovô! Ele vai queimar a carta! Vai se livrar dela! Ele não tem o direto!

- Olha. Eu não vou contra o que o seu avô fez. Eu também não quero que você se envolva com Ted Lupin. – Falou em tom compreensivo. – Porém, eu não vou te deixar sozinha. Se você precisa de apoio, eu estou aqui. Fique o quanto quiser. – Terminou ajeitando sua cabeça mais perto da filha, olhando-a.

A menina não falou mais nada. Sabia que do jeito dele, seu pai estava lhe apoiando e isso já era o suficiente.

No dia seguinte, a menina se prolongou ao máximo para sair do quarto de Draco, e assim que o fez, foi imediatamente para seu próprio quarto. Concentrou-se em escrever uma carta em resposta a Ted. Podia não ter a carta original em mãos, mas sabia exatamente as palavras da mesma. Por toda a manhã, Sarah escreveu e reescreveu a carta inúmeras vezes, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, não tinha tanta facilidade em exteriorizar seus sentimentos, porém quando se tratava do auror, temia dizer mais do que devia, por isso, toda vez que uma carta estava pronta, ela achava um defeito nessa, ou estava fria demais, ou melosa demais...

Durante esse dia, se concentrou em finalizar a carta, ficando em seu quarto, e não falando com mais ninguém. Ainda estava chateada com seu avô, não queria encará-lo e como esse não a procurara, conseguiu fazer sua carta em paz.

De madrugada, levantou de sua cama cautelosamente e foi até o corujal da mansão para enviar a carta. Buscou a coruja que geralmente usava, de pelugem negra e porte médio, mas que era veloz...

- Você não pensou mesmo que podia me enganar pensou? – A voz de seu avô atrás da menina a fez congelar seu movimento.

"Mas que droga! Você não dorme não?" Pensou, mas logo desfez o pensamento, temerosa que o homem o lesse.

- Me entrega a carta. – Ordenou, esticando a mão na direção dela.

- Não! É minha! Você não tem o direto! – Sarah gritou, escondendo o pergaminho atrás do corpo.

- Olha como você fala comigo! – Bradou pegando no braço da menina, balançando-a.

- Para com isso! Eu não vou dar! Isso não é problema seu! – Ela gritava sem de fato perceber que palavras estavam saindo de sua boca.

- Menina petulante! – Lúcio gritou puxando-a com mais força, agarrando o outro braço em seguida para iniciar uma guerra entre os dois, cada um puxando uma parte do pergaminho, até que esse não resistiu e se rasgou ao meio.

A menina olhou para o pedaço que ficara em sua mão, com raiva o jogou sobre seu avô e saiu correndo para seu quarto.

- Eu vou trancar o corujal! Ouviu bem? Você está proibida de entrar aqui! – Gritou antes que ela sumisse pela porta.

Sarah se trancou no quarto, evitando até mesmo que os elfos entrassem nele. Não comera nada além de alguns biscoitos, estava muito brava com seu avô, mas nada podia fazer a não ser se esconder do homem e foi exatamente o que fizera.

Na noite de seu terceiro dia de "liberdade" deitada em sua cama, ouviu um farfalhar de asas perto dela. Se moveu rápida até a janela e viu uma coruja marrom, um pouco menor que a primeira, voando perto de sua janela. Observou ao redor, não havia sinal de seu avô ali. Se perguntando se pegava ou não a carta decidiu abrir a janela e receber a coruja, que pousou no beiral da janela. Pegou a carta e tratou de dispensar a coruja, pois não sabia se de fato seu avô a estava vigiando. Trancou a janela e imediatamente pegou sua varinha, tinha algo em mente para se livrar do homem.

Alguém bateu na porta, chamando por ela. Reconheceu a voz de um de seus elfos, confusa, abriu a porta, esperava seu avô e não um elfo.

- Chegou para a senhorita. – A expressão estranha do elfo fez Sarah erguer uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi? – Questionou pegando a carta.

- Essa carta foi deixada no portão. Por meios trouxas. – Falou a pequena criatura com uma careta.

- Trouxa? – Porém a menina não teve tempo de questionar mais nada, uma vez que seu avô despontou ao final do corredor, ao ver a carta em sua mão, tratou de avançar sobre essa.

- Me dá essa carta Sarah!

- Não! – Gritou, entrando em seu quarto e batendo a porta antes que esse entrasse.

Não demorou muito para que o homem destrancasse a porta e entrasse no quarto. Encontrando Sarah em sua cama, tentando esconder a carta. Lúcio correu e pegando firme no braço da neta, retirou a carta de sua mão.

- Eu sabia! Esse moleque não desiste! Mandando carta por meio trouxa... – Censurou ao pegar o pergaminho e sair do quarto.

Sarah esperou alguns minutos e foi até porta trancando-a. Havia duas cartas em sua mão. Seu avô levara a cópia proposital que fizera da carta de Ted. Porém analisou curiosa a segunda carta, aquela que recebera por meio trouxa. "É da Kayla." Concluiu, lendo o remetente. Abriu a carta e leu, sem prestar muita atenção no que de fato a menina havia escrito. Só conseguiu observar duas coisas, "Ela escreve Nem até nas cartas..." a segunda fora algo que a deixara curiosa, a corvinal comentava que desejava uma foto das quatro e pedia que ela levasse uma câmera. "Porque ela ta me pedindo isso? Ela acha mesmo que eu vou levar?" Censurou a atitude boba da outra, logo pondo a carta de lado, para ler a de Ted.

_"Eu sei, você deve estar me achando maluco por escrever mais uma carta em tão pouco tempo, mas eu não sei se você chegou a receber a primeira, e além do mais, eu também tenho algumas novidades para lhe contar... Estive conversando com Arthur, o ministro, e ele me garantiu que estarei de volta a Hogwarts como auror, o que é bom, porque assim além de vigiar a Estelar, eu posso ficar perto de você. Espero que essa notícia te agrade, tanto quando a mim, que mesmo no meio de profecias e outras coisas, consigo enxergar um bem maior em tudo, afinal, caso contrário, eu nunca teria realmente conhecido você... Meio mórbido isso, você não acha!" _

O sorriso típico que se formava quando lia as palavras do auror, se formou mais uma vez no rosto de Sarah, ele estaria em Hogwarts também, isso a alegrava. Pois tudo se tornava mais fácil no colégio, onde seu avô nada podia fazer, e seu pai havia mais do que só a sua vida para se preocupar.

Eufórica, procurou um pergaminho e uma pena para escrever uma resposta, porém se lembrou que não podia entrar no corujal. Teria que pensar em outra maneira. Iria se dedicar a achar um meio de fazer sua carta chegar até ele.

Sarah passou os dois dias seguintes concentrada na tarefa de achar um meio de enviar sua carta, quase não saia do quarto, somente para fazer as refeições, pois seu avô fazia questão de arrastá-la do quarto. Só faltavam dois dias para o fim de suas férias, e o fato de pensar que Ted poderia estar achando que ela não quisera responder, a deixava ainda mais concentrada em sua tarefa.

Já entardecia quando ouviu um barulho, como se algo raspasse no chão, quando olhou para o batente, reparou ao longe a mesma coruja marrom que viera antes, já partindo. E uma carta que acabara de pousar no chão de seu quarto. Diferente do normal, a coruja não esperou que pegasse a carta, e ao que parece essa havia passado pela fresta de sua janela. "Ele deve ter feito algo..." Pensou com relação há algum feitiço que o outro possa ter feito na carta.

Mas ela não se prendeu a esse detalhe, e logo tratou de abrir a carta e lê-la.

_"Sarah, eu estou começando a ficar preocupado... Por que não responde as minhas cartas? Elas ao menos estão chegando até você? Se não, essa com certeza vai te alcançar, estou garantindo isso! Enfim... Durante esses dias, eu estive pensando em algumas coisas, e não pude deixar de me sentir incomodado com o jeito que estamos nos moldando ao mundo ao nosso redor... Seja o que for que o seu pai, ou quem quer que seja, vê de errado em nós dois, eu garanto a você que isso nada significa, por essa razão, por mais inapropriado que seja, pois é algo que deveria ser dito pessoalmente. O que eu quero saber é, se você quer namorar comigo! Você achou estranho eu te perguntar isso agora? Pois é, eu também, mas acabei me dando conta de que nunca tinha te feito essa pergunta, e isso me parece errado, pois me dá a sensação de que estou enganando ou escondendo algo no mundo, quando na verdade, o que eu mais gostaria era de poder andar do seu lado livremente, mostrando a todos a sorte que eu tive em poder conhecer e ter na minha vida alguém como você!"_

A menina suspirou ao terminar de ler a carta. Havia sim um sorriso em sua face, mas não era tão feliz quanto os anteriores, as coisas que Ted dissera na carta, a fizeram parar para pensar no que aquela relação era. Ali estava ela se empenhando para conseguir enviar uma carta! Nunca em sua vida se dedicara tanto a uma causa tão boba, aliás, tudo que remetia ao auror, a deixava boba. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, afastou os pensamentos contraditórios, não iria se deixar levar pelo pensamento tipicamente Malfoy, ao contrário do que ouvira durante sua vida, não havia nada de errado em ser humano e ter fraquezas as vezes. Balançou a cabeça novamente e voltou a se concentrar na tarefa de enviar uma carta a Ted, agora mais do que nunca, desejava lhe enviar uma resposta...

Sarah conseguiu achar um meio viável para enviar sua carta no sexto dia de férias, não lhe restava muito tempo, por isso assim que o sol despontou no horizonte, iniciou sua corrida contra o tempo... Por toda a manhã, a menina se viu cercada por seu avô, que estranhando vê-la fora de seu quarto a ficou enchendo de cobranças e conselhos não desejados. Irritada a menina tentou despistá-lo, mas não surtira efeito uma vez que Lúcio se mostrava cada vez mais habilidoso na arte de importuná-la. Do mesmo jeito a tarde correu, fazendo com que ela já não tivesse mais a animação que tinha pela manhã. "Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir enviar!" Seu pensamento não a estava ajudando. Tinha que fazer algo, e rápido.

Desanimada, jogou-se na grama do jardim. Não teria como dobrar seu avô, já não havia mais tempo. Acabou passando o restante da tarde abraçada aos próprios joelhos, olhando o horizonte, sem de fato reparar onde Lúcio estava. "Não importa, ele está de olho..." Cortou o pensamento.

- Sarah? – A menina se assustou ao ouvir a voz de seu pai atrás de si.

- Sim? – Perguntou se virando para olhá-lo.

- Seu avô... Ele saiu agora há pouco. – Draco falou sentando-se ao lado da filha. – Eu reparei que ele estava te perseguindo... – Completou sorrindo.

- Saiu? – Um brilho de expectativa surgiu no rosto da sonserina.

- Sim... – Concordou olhando para frente. – Vá em frente, faça o que você queria... – Havia um tom sereno na voz do homem, mas também uma expressão vazia.

- Pai? – Sarah não esperava ver seu pai tomando aquele tipo de atitude.

- Tudo bem... Pode ir. – Finalizou a conversa.

Caminhando apressada pelo jardim, a garota se dirigiu de volta para a casa, indo por em prática o plano em que tanto havia trabalhado...

* * *

Todo ano era a mesma coisa... Não importavam a circunstâncias, Ninfadora sempre seria estabanada, Remo sempre manteria a aparente calma, e Ted nunca mudaria a sua expressão, que ano após ano, não deixava de se espantar com a confusão causada em sua casa no dia em que as aulas começavam. Era engraçado para ele assistir toda a correria que sempre acontecia, como se tudo se tratasse de um evento inédito, embora o ritual já se repetisse por dez anos, somando os seus anos de estudo com os da irmã, que este ano, por mais surpreendente que pudesse ser, era a única que havia quebrado o padrão, em não estar correndo pela casa desde cedo, ansiosa por voltar a Hogwarts, pelo contrário...

- Estelar! – Gritou a Senhora Lupin mais uma vez. – Anda rápido, e vem logo tomar café, ou você vai acabar atrasando o seu pai.

- Está tudo bem Ninfa, eu ainda tenho mais um algum tempinho. – Sorriu o homem, por mais que verificasse a todo o momento o seu relógio de pulso.

- Mas o que tem de errado com essa menina... – Resmungou a metamorfa, voltando a sua atenção para a difícil tarefa de cozinhar.

Rolando os olhos de forma impaciente, Ted tentou mais uma vez se concentrar na leitura do profeta diário daquela manhã de domingo, enquanto lutava com os seus próprios pensamentos, que insistiam em projetar teorias desanimadoras sobre o fato de ainda não ter recebido uma resposta de Sarah.

- Mas que porcaria... – Disse Estelar com um muxoxo, ao entrar na cozinha, ainda vestida com suas roupas de dormir.

- Isso lá é jeito de se cumprimentar... O que aconteceu com o bom dia! – Criticou Lupin.

- Eu não acredito Estelar... Você ainda está assim! Já deveria estar pronta a essa hora.

- Ah mãe... Uma semana de férias foi muito pouco, não deu para fazer nada direito. E depois, eu não sei se estou muito a fim de voltar para o colégio, com aquele fulano lá sendo diretor. – Explicou, fazendo uma careta, enquanto largava-se em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

- Não seja tão pessimista, pense no quadribol. – Falou Ted, dando de ombros, sem desviar os olhos do jornal, ao mesmo tempo em que Ninfadora colocava na frente da filha um prato cheio de alguma coisa de aparência muito suspeita.

Com uma expressão que mesclava estranhamento e nojo, a grifinória encarou a comida oferecida pela sua mãe, perguntando-se como era possível que todos ali ainda estivessem vivos, após anos servindo de cobaia para os exóticos experimentos culinários da auror...

- Ei, o que aquele passarinho está fazenda ali! – Questionou a garota, ao desviar o olhar de seu café da manhã e finalmente reparar na minúscula ave esverdeada, que bicava insistentemente a janela.

- Que bonitinho! – Exclamou a metamorfa em tom animado, deixando de lado o que fazia para ir abrir a janela, na intenção de brincar com o animal. – Vem cá seu periquito...

Entretanto, assim que a mulher abriu a janela, o periquito levantou vôo e passou ligeiro por ela, ignorando por completo o biscoito que lhe era oferecido, tamanha a concentração em sua tarefa, planando em círculos pela cozinha, até que finalmente deixou que caísse de suas diminutas patas um pergaminho, que teve o seu tamanho normal restabelecido quando alcançou o colo de Ted, que supresso, ainda demorou alguns segundos até entender o que estava acontecendo...

- Tinha que ser coisa da Sarah mesmo... – Sorriu Estelar dando de ombros, enquanto acompanhava o pequeno animal partir, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo por cumprir a sua tarefa.

Ouvir o nome da sonserina funcionou para o rapaz com um gatilho, que de repente o livrou do entorpecimento, enchendo-o de uma incontrolável ansiedade, que o levou a abrir ali mesmo a carta, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos que o cercavam, concentrando-se apenas nas palavras pelo qual tanto havia esperado.

_"Ted... Me desculpe. Eu tentei responder as suas cartas. (Sim eu recebi todas!) Mas o meu avô conseguiu ser muito eficiente na tarefa de me impedir de te escrever... E talvez ele tenha sido eficiente o suficiente, se essa carta não chegar a você. Eu fiquei feliz de saber que você vai voltar conosco para Hogwarts, as coisas são bem mais fáceis lá... Eu também senti saudades! Eu queria muito poder ir ai e te ver a hora que eu quisesse... Por que as coisas não podem acontecer como a gente quer? Por que as vezes tem de ser tão difícil? Bom... Mesmo assim nós vamos continuar tentando não é? Saber disso me anima. Sabe... É engraçado reparar que nós estávamos juntos sem estar namorando, apesar disso nunca ter me incomodado, pois um titulo não é mais importante do que ter você ao meu lado. (Por Merlin, não deixe sua irmã ler essa carta!)... Mas já que você perguntou... Bom, claro que eu quero namorar com você... Desejo isso desde muito tempo... (E eu não te acho louco por me escrever tantas vezes... Pelo contrário, fico feliz em saber que mesmo não tendo uma resposta, você ainda insiste...) Sabe de uma coisa? Eu andei percebendo que você desperta um lado em mim, que é bem diferente da pessoa que eu costumava ser... E eu gosto disso, percebi que recusar as coisas que eu sinto para manter a postura nem sempre é o mais adequado... Bom, vou parar de dizer essas coisas, pois se eu reler mais uma vez essa carta, não vou enviá-la por achar que está boba demais... Pelo menos amanhã estamos voltando para Hogwarts ... "_

Com o coração saltando no peito, Ted deixou que um enorme sorriso se formasse em seus lábios, enquanto o seu cabelo assumia um tom claro de castanho, evidenciando a sua felicidade, ao ter em mãos a carta de Sarah.

- É, hum... – Pigarreou Lupin. – Eu vou indo, está na minha hora. Anda Estelar, vamos...

- Ah, pai... – Cortou ela, fazendo manha. – Eu não quero ir direto para Hogwarts, sabe que eu gosto de pegar o expresso.

- Dessa vez não vai dar. Eu tenho que chegar ao colégio cedo para arrumar algumas coisas e...

- Tá tudo bem... Eu a levo para a estação. – Falou o auror em um tom tranqüilo, tão feliz por não ter sido rejeitado pela filha do professor Malfoy, que poderia concordar com qualquer coisa naquele momento.

- Valeu Ted! – Comemorou a Grifinória, dando um beijo no irmão antes de sair correndo para se arrumar. "Graças a Merlin... Estava começando a ficar preocupada com esses dois." Pensou ela, sentindo-se aliviada.

- Eu vou levar as malas da Estelar direto para Hogwarts. – Informou o professor, também se levantando para partir, porém não sem antes se despedir de sua mulher adequadamente.

- E então... – Comentou a Senhora Lupin após algum tempo, quando só restavam, ela e o filho na cozinha. – Pela sua cara, eu posso julgar que está tudo bem, não é mesmo!

- Sim mãe, está tudo bem. – Sorriu largamente o rapaz, enquanto tomava o cuidado de cumprir com o pedido de Sarah, enfeitiçando a carta, escondendo-a para que ninguém mais lesse o seu conteúdo.

- Fico feliz por vocês! – Tornou ela, passando a mão sobre a cabeça de Ted, bagunçando o seu cabelo até então impecavelmente arrumado.

Então, sem demora, depois que Ninfadora fez o feitiço que escondia o roxo que ainda marcava o nariz de Estelar, ela e o irmão saíram de Hogsmeade onde moravam e logo se dirigiram para a estação... E entre animados reencontros e a ansiedade natural daqueles que passavam por tudo aquilo pela primeira vez, existia também a atmosfera de algo novo, evidenciada penas pela presença de alguns aurores que patrulhavam a plataforma, muito embora isso passasse despercebido pela maioria das crianças, principalmente as mais novas.

- Lupin... – Chamou um dos aurores. – Quem diria, eu não esperava vê-lo por aqui. Oh, vejam só e a trabalho! – Disse após reparar no uniforme que o ex-grifinório usava. - Enfim, acho que foi ingenuidade minha pensar que você ficaria afastado permanentemente de casos como esses...

- É, são as vantagens de se ter alguém da família no cargo de Ministro da magia. – Suspirou ele em resposta, igualmente sarcástico, com demasiado bom humor para se deixar levar por qualquer tipo de comentário do gênero.

- Certo! – Tornou o outro com uma careta. – Já que é assim, talvez você não se incomode em escoltar a Senhorita Lupin e as outras...

- Estelar! – Gritou Kayla ao se aproximar, interrompendo o auror.

Trocando alguns olhares nada amigáveis, Ted e o outro se despediram com aparente educação, ao mesmo tempo em que a Corvinal largava o seu carrinho com as malas, para se jogar no pescoço de Estelar, abraçando-a com entusiasmo.

- Ai nem, eu senti saudades, sabia!

- É, eu também. – Garantiu Grifinória. – Ah, eu recebi a sua carta Kayla, só que não deu para te mandar uma resposta... Eu bem que queria, mas alguém insistia em ocupar todas as corujas lá de casa. Enfim... – Suspirou, olhando por um momento para o seu irmão. - Mudando de assunto, o meu pai não me deixou trazer a máquina fotográfica, se eu tivesse mais tempo, talvez desse para esconder, mas ficou tudo tão em cima da hora que não deu. Foi mal...

- Ah, tudo bem. – Tentou sorrir a menina ao dar de ombros. – Talvez a Sarah consiga trazer a dela.

- É, vamos torcer para que sim. – Apoiou a outra, sentindo-se um tanto quanto decepcionada consigo mesma por não poder ajudar uma amiga, mesmo que fosse em algo tão simples.

- Vamos garotas, é melhor embarcarmos. – Chamou Ted, desistindo de ficar parado em pé na plataforma, afinal, Sarah costumava ir direto para o colégio com seu pai, e não seria agora que isso ira mudar.

- Ah não, vamos esperar a Mel. – Protestou sua irmã, que rapidamente teve o seu desejo atendido.

Aos poucos, a estação 9 ¾ foi esvaziando, e à medida que os alunos subiam ao expresso, e a plataforma perdia a agitação, ser tornava perceptível o quanto o trio ali parado, mais especificamente Kayla e Estelar, eram vítimas de diversos olhares curiosos, que se dividiam entra a repulsa e a admiração.

- Puxa vida nem, ainda bem que você chegou! – Comemorou Kayla, assim que viu Melanie sair da passagem que ligava aquela estação com a dos trouxas. – Eu já estava ficando nervosa com todo mundo olhando pra gente...

- Desculpem o atraso... Eu perdi a hora. – Falou a Lufa-lufa ainda sonolenta.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou a mãe da menina ao se aproximar do grupo.

- Bom dia. – Tornou Ted com educação, apertando a mão que lhe era estendida. – Fico feliz em vê-la melhor Senhora Belford.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu a mulher em resposta, embora em seus olhos ficasse clara a sua profunda tristeza. – Senhor Lupin, por favor... Eu gostaria de lhe pedir que cuidasse da minha filha, ela é tudo o que tenho agora e não...

- Não se preocupe! – Cortou ele, antes que a situação saísse de controle. – A sua filha será muito bem cuidada, garanto isso a Senhora. – Disse o rapaz com convicção, ao mesmo tempo em que Estelar e Kayla limitavam-se a sorrir educadamente para a mãe de Melanie, ambas com receio de falar algo inapropriado que pudesse prejudicar a sua recuperação.

Mais tarde, quando o expresso já havia iniciado a sua viagem, e todos já estavam acomodados, Ted e as meninas ocupavam sozinhos uma cabine, onde o barulho das gargalhadas de Kayla e Estelar preenchia o ambiente, passando conforto a Melanie, que de fato ainda não estava totalmente recuperada do últimos acontecimentos de sua vida, e também um pouco de satisfação para Ted, que curioso, reparava no quanto a sua irmã parecia à vontade na companhia daquelas meninas, muito mais até do que quando era cercada por um grupo exagerado de pessoas.

- Hum, Estelar... – Chamou um rapaz ao bater na porta da cabine.

- Oi capitão! – Saudou a garota, com um sorriso, sem se dar conta do repentino desconforto do líder do time de quadribol da Grifinória. – Fala aí, quais são as novidades?

- É... – Suspirou ele. – E não sabia que você estava ocupada, então eu falo com você mais tarde, tchau! – Acenou apressado, logo se afastando do lugar, realmente incomodado com o fato de encontrar aquelas três juntas, quando esperava falar com a companheira de casa sozinha. "Tsc, vai ser complicado fazer isso..." Pensou o rapaz, um tanto quanto receoso, ao se lembrar de suas intenções.

- Aí Estelar... - Brincou a Corvinal, fazendo Ted torcer o nariz em reprovação.

- Pára com isso Kayla! Você sabe que eu não gosto desses pirralhos, então nem...

- Bom, você gostava quando estava no quarto ano... – Comentou Melanie em tom pensativo.

- Ora, isso porque eu era mais nova, agora que eu tenho dezesseis anos, eles já não tem mais a mesma graça. – Deu de ombros a filha do professor de DCAT.

- Será que dá para vocês mudarem de assunto! – Pigarreou o auror, fazendo as outras sorrirem como se ele tivesse acabado de contar uma piada muito engraçada.

Quando finalmente chegaram em seu destino, o grupo seguiu os procedimentos normais para alcançarem o castelo, com a única diferença, de que agora, Melanie e as ouras podiam ver os testrálios que puxavam as carruagens, já que no ano anterior, haviam tido contato direto com a morte...

Parada junto à entrada do salão principal de Hogwarts, indiferente a procissão de pessoas ao seu redor, Sarah encontrava-se ladeada pelo trio de aurores, Pietro Willians, Andrew Shaw e Ryan Jhones, que junto com Ted Lupin, formavam a mesma equipe do ano anterior, responsáveis pelo acompanhamento das alunas.

- Oi Andrew. – Se adiantou Kayla sorrindo, realmente feliz em reencontrar o rapaz com cabelos de anjo.

- Oi... – Tornou ele, com o rosto ruborizado.

De forma educada e totalmente profissional, ou outros dois aurores as cumprimentaram, que da mesma forma foram respondidos, em contra partida, a sonserina que até então havia permanecido estática desde que avistara Ted se aproximar, de repente se moveu de forma impetuosa, lançando-se nos braços do rapaz, que mesmo pego de surpresa, a sustentou em um abraço apertado, repleto de saudosismo.

- Eu estava ansioso por isso... – Sussurrou ele.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, a garota se afastou, voltando a vestir a sua máscara de frieza, recuperando-se do momento de afetividade, embora os outros ainda permanecessem chocados perante tal atitude.

- Aqui Kayla... – Falou ela, disfarçando o seu constrangimento. – É para você. Presente... – Completou, entregando a corvinal uma máquina fotográfica.

- Ai nem... – Gemeu a menina. – Obrigada! – Sorriu emocionada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Desconfortável com a situação, Sarah tentou se afastar, mas foi impedida quando Estelar a puxou de volta.

- Ah cunhada, você está tão gentil hoje, tô impressionada... – Comentou, abraçando-a de forma carinhosa.

- Dá um tempo Estelar... – Resmungou a filha do professor de poções, com uma careta. – Você está amassando o meu uniforme. – Completou, embora não brigasse para se libertar dos braços da outra.

- É, eu também te amo... – Respondeu Estelar. – Agora vem... Aqui, tira uma foto nossa Ted. – Pediu ela, retirando a máquina das mãos de Kayla, entregando-a ao irmão, que de muita boa vontade a pegou.

- É claro! – Sorriu.

Então, puxando Sarah pela mão, Estelar se juntou as demais, enquanto exibia um bonito sorriso, que logo foi copiado pelas outras, até mesmo pela sonserina, mesmo que de forma discreta, ao pousarem para a foto... E sem se incomodarem com o estranhamento das pessoas que passavam, todas as quatro, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa, Sonserina e Grifinória, sem exceção, estavam felizes por poderem registrar um momento como aquele, antes de finalmente entrarem no salão, para participarem do banquete que dava as boas vindas a mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts.

* * *

- Você vai deixá-las sair ilesas assim mesmo? – Uma voz grossa, bradou, ao lado de Ben, que assistia ao retorno das quatro meninas a Hogwarts por meio de um altar cristalino.

- Hum... Claro que sim... Deixe-as acreditar que ainda há esperança. Deixe-as pensar que ainda são só estudantes normais. Isso irá amolecê-las. – Ben, que estava sentando em seu divã, esticou o braço, e o pedestal que refletia as quatro, se apagou.

- Ben... Você está brincando com a sorte. Devia ter deixado o Daniel acabar com elas quando teve chance. – Tornou a figura imponente.

- Meu querido... Há quanto tempo nós nos conhecemos? – Ele não esperou a resposta. – Há muito. E você sabe muito bem que eu gosto de brincar... – Respondeu sádico, se levantado do divã e caminhando até a figura coberta pelas sombras. – Não tem graça se for do jeito fácil... – Completou, batendo com o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz do outro, que recuou fazendo uma careta.

- Mesmo assim... Você as deixou com status de heroínas, elas podem achar que são capazes... Aquele discurso do Daniel... Foi extremamente encorajador para elas.

- E são heroínas? – Perguntou irônico se dependurando no ombro do outro, que era infinitamente mais forte que sua figura esguia.

- Bom... Eu imagino que não... Uma está debilitada por perder o pai, a outra nunca ofereceu risco, use prata na loba, retire a varinha mais poderosa da última, e você não terá nada mais do que crianças chorando diante de si.

- Huhuhu... - Riu olhando sádico para o outro. – Tolinho... Então por que eu deveria me preocupar? Vamos nos divertir... – Tornou, passando a longa unha pelo maxilar do homem. – Quanto ao discurso, Daniel não seria capaz de ser tão convincente... Quem fez aquele discurso fui eu. Ele só disse o que eu queria que ele dissesse. Acho que ter toda essa responsabilidade posta de maneira tão abrupta, em ombros tão pequenos. Só irá atrapalhá-las.

- Faça como quiser Ben, mas não se esqueça que temos metas a cumprir. – Pontuou sério.

- Não se preocupe... Tudo está como o planejado. – Comentou indiferente. – Ajeite tudo para que em breve eu vá fazê-las uma visita.

- Como quiser... – Respondeu o outro.

Ele sabia, que se dependesse de Ben, a vida daquelas garotas se tornaria um inferno. Mas se dependesse dele. Elas já não teriam mais vida... Apesar da diferença de opiniões, devia seguir os desejos de Ben. "Ele sabe o que faz." Concluiu saindo da sala, não sem antes dar uma última olhada no outro, que sentado novamente em seu divã vermelho, voltava a olhar intensamente para as quatro meninas refletidas no pedestal.

* * *

**Jump (Madona) **

_Somente existem coisas demais para se aprender em um único lugar  
Quanto mais espero,  
Mais tempo eu perco a pronto?_

_Eu não tenho muito tempo a perder,  
É hora de traçar meu caminho  
Não tenho medo do que enfrentarei,  
Mas tenho medo de ficar  
Eu vou sozinha na minha própria jornada  
E eu posso fazer isso sozinha  
Vou trabalhar e lutar para isso,  
E vou encontrar meu próprio lugar._

_Você está pronto para pular?  
Esteja pronto para pular  
Jamais olhe para trás, baby  
Sim, estou pronta para pular  
Apenas pegue minhas mãos  
Esteja pronto para pular_

_Eu e minhas irmãs aprendemos  
Nossas lições desde o começo  
A única coisa do qual você pode  
Depender é sua família  
A vida vai te derrubar  
Como os galhos de uma árvore  
Ela te agita e te balança e te dobra  
Até fazer você ver_

_Você está pronto para pular?  
Esteja pronto para pular  
Jamais olhe para trás, baby  
Sim, estou pronta para pular  
Apenas pegue em minhas mãos  
Esteja pronto para ...você está pronto?_

_Somente existem coisas demais para se aprender em um único lugar  
Quanto mais espero,  
mais tempo eu perco_

_Vou trabalhar e lutar para isso,  
E vou encontrar meu próprio lugar.  
Ela te agita e te balança e te dobra  
Até que você faça por você mesmo  
Eu posso fazer sozinha  
Você está pronto para pular?  
Esteja pronto para pular  
Jamais olhe para trás, baby  
Sim, estou pronta para pular  
Apenas pegue em minhas mãos  
Esteja pronto para pular  
Você está pronto para pular?  
Esteja pronto para pular  
Jamais olhe para trás, baby  
Sim, estou pronta para pular  
Apenas pegue em minhas mãos  
Esteja pronto para pular,  
Você está pronto?_


	30. Fim

**Capítulo 29 – Extras...**

"_..."_

**Kayla**: Ai gente, isso é tão emocionante **{****Pulando alegremente****.}**

**Sarah**: Eu não sei por que você está tão satisfeita... A fic acabou! E agora, o que vai ser de todos os meus fãs, que me idolatram e...

**Melanie**: Egocêntrica... **{****Debochou****.}**

**Sarah**: Morra de inveja Lufa-lufa.

**Melanie**: Pois fique sabendo que eu...

**{BUM! PAFT!}**

**Kayla**: O que você tá fazendo nem?

**Estelar**: Montando uma mesa.

**Melanie**: Tenho até medo de perguntar por que...

**Estelar**: Estou oficialmente inaugurando a agência de relacionamentos Estelar Lupin **{Informou fazendo pose}** Após namoros de sucesso, eu, o CUPIDO, vou me empenhar em levar o romance para os casais com dificuldades em se entenderem, e assim, eu...

**Sarah**: Ah, claro, e você é tão boa nisso, que nem conseguiu um namorado pra si mesma... **{****Riu com sarcasmo}** Passou a fic inteira sozinha, até a Kayla foi mais esperta que você, e olha que a pobrezinha é meio lenta na maioria do tempo...

**Kayla**: Como assim, eu não entendi...

**Estelar**: Todo esse seu mau humor é porque a fic só vai voltar daqui a seis meses não é!

**Sarah**: Não faço a menor idéia do que você tá falando...

**Estelar**: Ah, vai! Admita que você vai morrer de saudades de todas nós.

**Sarah**: Não!

**Melanie**: mas eu garanto que do Ted ela vai sentir falta.

**Sarah**: Fica na sua Belford. **{****Vermelha de vergonha**.**}**

**Kayla**: Sarah tá amando, Sarah tá amando**... {Cantarolando**.**}**

**Sarah**: ESTUPEFAÇA!

**Kayla**: Caramba nem... Que mira ótima! **{Sorriu, olhando para o buraco na parede, logo ao lado de sua cabeça**.**}**

**Sarah**: Do que você tá falando? Eu errei... **{****Cruzou os braços, impaciente**.**}**

**Estelar**: Então, voltando ao ponto principal, depois que eu juntei Sarah e Ted, Melanie e Gustavo e mais um monte de...

**Melanie**: Desde quando esse era o ponto principal! Eu pensei que a gente estava aqui para nos despedir dos leitores e falar das férias das autoras...

**Estelar**: Ah, eu só estava aproveitando o espaço para fazer propaganda. **{****Deu de ombros**.**}**

**Sarah**: Autoras preguiçosas... **{****Criticou.}** Até parece que elas tem coisas mais importantes para fazer...

**Kayla**: É verdade... Eu estava ansiosa para saber o que vai acontecer agora. **{****Suspira**.**}**

**Melanie**: Mas Kayla, você sabe o que acontece...

**Kayla**: Sei é! Não me lembro...

**Sarah**: Mas que coisa... Como é que você conseguiu entrar para a Corvinal?

**Estelar**: Mistéééérios das nossas escritoras... **{****Brincou**.**}**

**Kayla**: Eu gosto de mistérios!

**Melanie**: É, todos nós adoramos... Mas agora não temos muito tempo para isso, então vamos nos despedir logo, porque eu tenho que voltar para casa, para pintar o cabelo de novo.

**Estelar**: Legal Mel! Que cor vai ser agora?

**Melanie**: Magenta. **{****Sorriu**.**}**

**Sarah**: Vocês realmente não conseguem manter o foco... **{****Suspirou}** Por isso, é melhor que eu explique para os...

**Kayla**: Ai nem, deixa eu, deixa eu falar com os leitores, vai, por favor! **{****Pulando ao redor da Sonserina}** Ok, pessoas que acompanham a fic, informamos a vocês que depois desse ano junto conosco, as escritoras vão passar um período de férias, cuja intenção é descansar a mente e se prepararem para a próxima fase, que trará muito mais aventura e ação. Mas não se preocupem, logo todas nós voltaremos, isso é uma promessa. **{****Concluiu com seriedade**.**}**

**Melanie**: Não é por nada não, mas a Kayla às vezes me assusta... **{****Cochichou com as outras**.**}**

**Sarah**: É por esses tipos de coisas que ela diz, que eu tenho a teoria de que tudo isso é só para nos enganar. Aposto que se acordamos a Kayla no meio da noite, ela fala latim fluentemente.

**Melanie**: Isso seria bizarro... **{****Fala pensativa**.**}**

**Kayla**: Estelar, o que você está fazendo? **{****Pergunta curiosa**.**}**

**Estelar**: Escrevendo um cartaz!

**Sarah**: "Nós amamos Draco Malfoy" **{****Leu o cartaz, assim que a outra o mostrou}** Mas o que significa isso!

**Melanie**: Esse é o nome do nosso fã clube.

**Kayla**: Isso mesmo! Nós combinamos de convidar as leitoras para participar. **{****Explicou, também levantando o seu próprio cartaz**.**}**

**Sarah**: Não vou nem comentar isso...

**Estelar**: Então tá gente é isso! Nos despedimos aqui esperando vê-los outras vezes.

**Kayla**: Sim, sim, até a próxima.

**Estelar**: Acena também Sarah. **{****Disse, batendo no ombro da outra**.**}**

**Melanie**: Participem do nosso fã clube!

**Sarah**: Suas bajuladoras... **{****Sorriu com deboche}** Não adianta nada fazerem isso, o meu pai não vai melhorar a nota de vocês.

**Kayla**: Ah nem, não custa nada tentar... **{****Deu de ombros}** Adoro você professor! **{****Sorriu**.**}**

**N/A (Ariene): **Então, após um ano, nós finalmente chegamos ao fim dessa primeira fase... Sei que talvez, esse último capítulo os tenha enchido ainda mais de dúvidas, o que até certo ponto, pode ser frustrante, afinal, esperavam algumas respostas. Entretanto, esse desfecho é na realidade de grande importância, uma vez que deixa claro os rumos e as escolhas de alguns dos personagens principais dessa aventura. Isso sem contar, que agora a trama ganha um rumo definitivo, com o seu grande vilão, que por fim começa a mostrar a sua face sádica e terrível, por isso, queridos leitores, a garantia de a segunda fase de Réquiem será aterradora, é eminente (^^). Espero que também estejam ansiosos pelo "Livro II: O medo da lua crescente", tal qual eu estou...

**N/A(Bárbara): **É isso ai pessoal... Após um longo tempo acompanhando a fic, finalmente chegamos ao fim do primeiro livro! Estou muito feliz com isso! (mesmo que a sensação de vazio ainda esteja aqui.) Pois sei que não vamos estar aqui falando com vocês, ou surpreendendo vocês com acontecimentos mirabolantes por um bom tempo... Ainda assim é bom ter o dever cumprido! Me motiva ver um livro terminado! (E me anima para iniciar os outros!). Até breve pessoas!

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**:

**H.R.S: **Puxa, vou te falar uma coisa... Os seus comentários gigantescos sempre são um ótimo estilo para a nossa imaginação! (^^) Enfim... Sério que você adora esse clima de tribunal! Que coisa, eu também gostava bastante, isso até ter que escrever sobre... Vou te contar, deu um trabalhão! Mas ficamos feliz que o resultado tenha agradado. E pó, a lembrança da Mel foi triste sim, mas acredite, essa história ainda será contada com maiores detalhes, então se prepare, porque quem sabe, nós não conseguimos fazer você chorar novamente...

**Carol**: (^^) Obrigada! E sim, eu concordo com você quando se trata de Sarah e Ted, eles são realmente fofos! Quanto ao outro casal, que na verdade ainda não é um casal, Draco e Hermione, bom, eles estão em um outro nível, totalmente diferente de S&T, mas ainda assim, são ótimos. Enfim, espero que você também goste do futuros casais que aparecerão.

**Jane Potter: **Verdade, realmente a intensidade marcou esses dois últimos capítulos, não só pela questão legal do julgamento, mas de uma forma geral, que no fim das contas conseguiu surpreender de alguma forma, principalmente na questão do Daniel, como você mencionou, que fez aquele discurso quase chorante perante o ministério. Juro, se eu não soubesse do que ele é capaz, teria acreditado...

**Jorge: **E você tem dúvida de quem matou o pai da Melanie! (RS) Pois é, o Bem se amarra em um terror psicológico... Sobre o Daniel, bom, agora você sabe como a Estelar se sente, afinal, a menina está tão chateada quanto você. Enfim, não fique triste Jorge, essa fase acabou, mas logo virá outra, e então, você finalmente conhecerá aquele de quem tem tanta curiosidade...

**Kyo: **Valeu pelo elogios. Agora me deixa fazer uma coisa... Viva a profecia! (RS) Pois é, agora elas tem que salvar o mundo bruxo... Quer dizer, ter elas não tem, mas algumas pessoas esperam que elas façam isso. De qualquer forma, todas as quatro foram jogadas em um ciclo do qual não podem fugir... Por isso, logo logo o desenrolar dessa história vai continuar, assim como você queria. (^^) Então, prepare-se para as fortes emoções do segundo livro.

**Tamelyn: **É né, Tamy... (^^)

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

**Há meses atrás, quando decidimos transformar em fic o nosso humilde RPG, nunca chegamos a realmente pensar que conseguiríamos alcançar um número tão significativo de leitores, e hoje, mediante o a quantidade de Reviews e de acesos a nossa página, nós pudemos comprovar o quanto a nossa decisão foi acertada... Então, deixamos aqui de forma muito carinhosa, o nosso muito obrigada! Afinal, foram vocês que tornaram tudo isso possível, com os seus elogios, incentivos e até cobranças (rs.). Aos nossos amigos, que participando ou não do RPG, torciam pelos personagens e se divertiam conosco, também agradecemos por nos ajudar a fazer de nossa mesa de Harry Potter algo inesquecível, que mesmo após alguns anos, ainda é capaz de nos unir para compartilharmos boas gargalhadas... Valeu mesmo gente, por tudo! **

_**Réquiem – Livro I: A Dança da Lua Cheia**_

**Por: Ariene Melo e Bárbara Bianchini**

_**FIM!**_

_**Fim de uma saga começo de outra, continue a ler essa história em sua continuação:**_

WWW(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/6795014/1/Requiem_LIVRO_II_Medo_da_Lua_Crescente

**(É só substituir o que está entre parênteses.) **


End file.
